


Wedding life with Loki

by Sigyn_Fr



Category: Edda - Snorri Sturluson, Harlequin Book, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, The Gospel of Loki - Joanne Harris, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Asgard, Avengers's baby, Catholic Character, Courtship, Domestic Disputes, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exile, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced contraception, France (Country), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Loss of Virginity, Marvel Norse Lore, Miðgarðr | Midgard, New York City, Norway (Country), Norwegian Mythology & Folklore, Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), References to Norse Religion & Lore, Rites of Passage, Stark Tower, Svartálfaheimr | Svartalfheim, Underage Sex, Vanaheimr | Vanaheim, Virginity, Wedding Night, want to be pregnant, want to fecond, Útgarðar | Utgard
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 204,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigyn_Fr/pseuds/Sigyn_Fr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texte en Français<br/>(the 1 to 10 chapters have a google translation in English. PLEASE ADD YOUR FAVOURITES, KUDOS AND MARK PAGE !!! )</p><p>"1999, Aurore Lignum, de noble ascendance et unique fille d'un haut militaire Français, n'a que 16 ans lorsque elle est envoyée dans le Royaume d'Asgard pour épouser le fils cadet du Roi Odin. Elle ne connait rien de Loki, son futur époux, et encore moins de son monde, ni les règles strictes qui le régisse. </p><p>Afin de ne pas essuyer la honte d'une répudiation, Aurore est résolut, sous l'enseignement de sa future belle-mère la Reine Frigga, à apprendre ses devoirs d'épouse. Mais ayant grandit dans la culture catholique, avec son austérité en matière de vie conjugale, sa préparation au vu de son mariage commence à l'inquiéter... Aurore vas se heurter au rôle d'asservissement, morale et physique, qui est fait de l'épouse au sein des mariage Asgardiens..."</p><p>Tout à propos du mariage : avant, pendant et après les films Marvel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le Choix d'une Responsabilité (début : Printemps 1999)

**Author's Note:**

> nb : Tous mes travaux sur Loki s'appuient sur les films Marvel, L'évangile de Loki de Joanne Harris, L'Edda et les rites et traditions Nordiques.  
> Travail est un remix, une traduction, ou a été inspiré par un autre travail. Les caractères Marvel ne m’appartiennent pas.  
> L'ensemble de la chronologie Marvel est respecté.

GOOGLE TRADUCTION (Texte en VO Français au bas) :

The Choice of Responsibility

Frigga knew.

Asgard was a kingdom warrior tradition and to have the good genes to pass, the girl should necessarily belong to the nobility "military". And anyway, the only Midgard aware of the reality of Asgard, and thus be able to apply their (s) daughter (s) were not all that high military.

Loki was born in 965. It was the year 1999. So Loki was 20.68 years Midgardien age. What made him mature enough for such a step under the laws of Asgard and its royal engagement. The boys began their military training to 12 years (in 1565 for Loki), after that, if they had the means, the Asgardian could marry from 15 years. But the warriors, especially a prince, had to complete their entire education. And except in case of shortage of heir, a prince was unlikely to marry before they reach their twenties. And Loki had reached exactly this limit in 1965.

And since Loki, who had no reputation as a brute force, had regularly suffered the gibes of Thor acolytes. Until this suggestion had been that too at a banquet in honor of the God of Thunder.

\- "What did they say about you?" Frigga asked worried sitting on the edge of the bed of his son, hunched deep in his resentment.

\- "It's not important," the young man lied, looking away. But he could never fool her mother ...

\- "Anyway, his friends make fun of me constantly I really wanted to please Thor and join the party prepared in his honor But one way or another, it always ends up turning against.. me. But this time I did not do anything, I even laughed their fat jokes. But they never have enough mother! It is as if they felt compelled to belittle me to value Thor . Oh like Thor and beautiful, and as it attracts the graces of the ladies ... While Loki, he prefers to kneel before a warrior when he is not with his MOTHER! "

Frigga remained banned for a while. fixing the pain that seemed to emanate from her son.

\- "It is what it is?" Frigga asked cautiously for fear of offending her son. "Made fun of you because it's not the company of women that you want?"

Loki gave him a cold look again and shocked.

\- "I do not need, it does not mean I'm looking for the men!" Prince was angry, annoyed that his own mother could for a second grant any credibility to these rumors.

\- "This is not what I insinuated Loki It's just that because of my selfishness, I may consumes you without realizing it.". She explained thoughtfully. For the first time, the idea of marrying Loki had touched his mind, before shattering face the conclusion of Loki for their maintenance.

\- "Never mind, I do not need friends of Thor or anyone other" cut there. Although the idea that his mother tries to keep just for her it was pleasant, it was not really conscious.

Frigga smiled gently trying that get his attention by rubbing his forearm.

\- "Not even me?" asked the queen.

Loki hesitated a moment, but limited in his royal pride replied "Yes. Not even you."

Frigga gently pulled his hand trying somehow to hide his sentence. She dyed her not rigor as she knew that pride that drove him to lie to her, but was wounded as every time these words became so hard against him. But it never fails. It was his biggest support.

But that night, she felt deep in her heart of mother that he had to pass the baton. Hand over to a woman who would love differently. A woman who would not love only with his heart but also with his body and soul. A woman who would care for his pride by pushing has to open up to her feelings and, at the same time, would silence the rumors. At this moment the decision was taken.

At that time she had taken leave of her son, wishing him a good night dryly. Without an affectionate gesture she used to give him. without another word. She had thought he would later apologize for his evil words as he did every time, but never did.

So yes, she knew he was ready.

(Later in the bedroom of Odin)

\- "Loki will not like the idea, for sure," warns the Queen anxiously.

\- "He is a prince, he has responsibilities and we both know that Thor has already promised to Lady Sif." Odin assured, harder than he would have wanted. But the idea that someone can keep an eye on her H 24 most unpredictable son was certainly not displease him. "Besides, for several years my general make me understand that they have marriageable daughters. And what better way to enhance membership in the 9 realms that allow one of their daughters to marry my son ?" Odin concludes with a smile of satisfaction.

Frigga was not thrilled to marry his son that way, but Loki was too independent to make that decision for himself, even in the distant day. Frigga knew only too well, does not she knew the destiny of every man? And with the decision of Odin, Loki was there a choice? Loki connect to a "rope", his advisers approve by majority that was certain. And objectively hinder some freedom without any Loki was not a bad idea. It was not his natural son, she had always seek to deny unlike Odin, who always keep in mind its true nature and with it the fear that one day the prodigal son eventually it will Jouteneim turn against Asgard and make a carnage throughout the kingdom. So the idea of seeing this false son busy to start a family in Asgard even soothed her concerns. Because until now the King had always condoned the excesses of his younger son. On all his shenanigans he blamed on his youth and his jealousy of his older brother. But perhaps it was rather deep nature of Jotun who resurfaced? Maybe it was a really be harmful? Odin hated to think about it and he could not share her fears openly with his wife whose mother boundless love forbid him to understand the truth of the foundation of his fears.

(The following day in the apartment Loki)

The tone was final. Loki would have no choice but to marry. He was the second son and was surely more social responsibility than the first who already held more military functions as him. Frigga knew how Loki was mature, but probably had he not protest only in order to make Odin proud. As such Loki never challenged the orders of his father. If something displeased him, he preferred to keep his resentment for him, enclosing the deep, but ready to explode another day, maybe more furious ... What to Frigga was worse than seeing one of these unexpected outbursts he had the secret. Thor was different, she knew that if he had is, he pesterait against his father until the idea was abandoned. But Loki was always playing the dramas behind the scenes, it's also what made him so trickster to everyone. It was always hard to see the thread of deep thought. Again he nodded silently as a wise child, even if Frigga was the only one to see this shadow pass in front of his son as a veil of illusions.

\- "My promise has she been chosen?" -t he asked once alone with his mother, quickly taking his usual neutrality.

-. "Not Your father asked me to meet girls from families postulants He thinks I can find one that suits you best." Explained Frigga, too sorry for her son.

\- "I really have no say so" he challenged bitterly. Whatever he may say, in another life Loki chose Sigyn himself and things had not exactly held in a bliss. Neither he nor for Asgard and certainly not for Théoric. So this time, Odin did not intend to commit the same mistake.

\- "I promise to choose a wife worthy of you, with which you'll be able to hear you and you really be able to be happily married" was sincere Frigga.

\- "It's impossible You know I never wanted a woman by my side to grab me, and certainly not a wife I can only be happy by being alone and free.." Does cut -it plainly.

With a sigh, Frigga stroked the cheek of his son. This tensed at his touch and turned his face away. His frustration was palpable but unlike Thor, he knew how to control not to skim his rage without thinking. So she really hoped. She really hoped to find the ideal wife for his son, it was also why she had begged Odin to let her choose among the contenders, unable to get again Loki do it himself. Her husband had accepted the request gracefully, he had confidence in the ability of his wife to know the fate of others as know the tastes of his son.

The same day, after Frigga had settled on the provenance of Midgard for his future daughter-there did send an emissary to the services of the international secret military base security "Midgardienne" Åsgårdstrand in Norway. The small seaside town of Åsgårdstrand was not named by accident. She had been diplomatically combined with Asgard in 965 after the attack Jotun on the same floor. After Odin and his armies had crushed the Jotun into their own kingdom, he had found that Midgard would probably need more protection in case of another attack "outside". The coordinates of this little town was therefore scheduled in Bifröst to become the default destination to go to Asgard to Midgard. During the centuries that followed this pairing, there were more new attack to deplore, and some unannounced visits Odin or other Asgardian gods like Thor or Loki himself only increased the popularity Norse Gods, reaching their peak before falling into disuse facing the Christianization of the local population. Yet for those who "know", Åsgårdstrand was always on the page. And even the current Royal Family of Norway since the 1920s had taken their usual resort.

The following month, all girls between 15 and 20 years of age meet the criteria of the emissary of Odin, criteria which had been expressly dictated by the high royal council of Asgard and the Queen herself, were invited to legal guardian to get to the base of Åsgårdstrand. So Frigga went by Bifröst to meet potential brides. She had the uncomfortable feeling to go to the market, that fathers would present their daughters as a merchant praising their qualities of its tissues or other object of manufacture.

And one thing was certain, all the young women that he had were beautiful, and each one had a something that Loki could appreciate. All these military themselves from various noble Midgardienne made no affront to present any women to the Queen. She had made great schools, she had won many beauty contests while another excelled in the arts ... But Queen regretted beauty or intelligence can any artificial girls. Yes they were beautiful and Loki could probably want them enough to consume her wedding night. But after ? Loki was a player man who tired quickly. Child, he rarely played more than a week or maybe a month off, with the same toy. Had he not done the same with Sigyn, for after a small wedding months from frolicking in the forest with iron Angrboda? And again, once amused, got rid of unscrupulous. Frigga feared the same behavior with his future and new wife because Loki was not the type to attach or to worry about the feelings of others. Had he not leave Sigyn most of the time alone to raise her twins so beautiful? Angrboda and had no more luck, especially as the physical for less unsightly Fenrir, Jormungand and Hel had not played for them! So yes, it was this young much more than good looks girl. It was necessary that the bride really captures his attention. She had quite interested, even outside of a bed so that he could at best see her as an ally, even if love was not developing them, there would be at least this grip them.

But the hours marched, and none of the young women interviewed were suitable for the Queen, and somewhat annoyed it did not hesitate to point this out while walking his stern look on those that seem most rotary cultivators. Yes, Frigga showed uncompromising, perhaps it felt a little bad, but the stakes were marital happiness of her son. She could not fail to meticulousness. She did not hesitate to scrutinize all the physical details of the girls, and when one liked him enough, she was talking a bit more with it. But these young ladies too well educated and too well dressed were bland in his eyes, and would be even more to those of Loki.

The next day, Frigga continued his talks with young contenders. The first of disappointed at first, even though physically she seemed perfect for his son. Beautiful, but sufficient, Loki hate this young woman who too shared his taste. He was an intelligent young woman, but in the language too sharp, nor that of his son anyway. It was also necessary that it be wise and subtle enough to know the right time to talk.

The second was very intelligent, cultured and gentle and would have been fine if it had been a little younger. She was barely 20, she returned to the criteria issued, but something in his face playing older without the Queen found what ... it was certainly that kind of woman who badly aged. She was also very nice, but seemed already much more developed than the queen wondered if the girl really had barely 20 years. The aging of Midgard is in 50 times faster than an Asgardian, he was therefore officially recorded by the High Council that once married, the young wife of Loki would receive an apple Idun room 1 every 6 months. Prescription food that could lengthen his life because of his human nature, but would block any aging of its cells and retain its youthful appearance. But even in this condition Frigga lives misrepresent Loki a woman who had already look older than him, he certainly would not feel flatter his presence and would go back even faster in the Iron Forest.

The next 15 years soon 16, appeared to him an appalling banality. Frigga could not tell whether she was beautiful or not. His indifferent face as she read sitting on the edge of the fountain. Her auburn brown hair had rather a reflection mealy despite the bright morning sun. She wore long without any salary, she did not have a great taste for pageantry. A bad point. Frigga as an elegant young woman wished for his son, showcase success. When the girl looked up at the Queen, it was surprised by the intensity of his gaze. His eyes were a common brown, yet piercing in their shadows. certainly an unusual look for such a young person. There was nothing childish in them. Despite its appearance, the forms still barely visible that would certainly curb, his eyes they gave him a look sure of it. We could have completely servile air, even bowing with such a look. This girl was a visual paradox. Frigga did not want to marry his son to a child, but it is true that the eyes are the mirror of the soul, then she must have many interesting things to say ...

The girl closed her book, as if to say she was giving all his attention to the Queen. The latter sat beside her without a word, leaving his fingers dip into the cool water. Frigga was silent, watching the young woman in detail, identifying physical defects without detours, but also its quality. when it is not focused on what displeased him, the Queen thought the face was quite smooth, simple, but not unsightly. Acne had not killed his face, which was already a miracle at this age. The shapes of the girl, barely hatched were certainly not more flattered by this too flowing robe for his frail morphology. His father had probably considered, seeing the preserve of "competing" he had rather bet on a dress more than correct. but this did not prevent Frigga noticed her hips already rather large, perfect for a future pregnancy.

The queen saw that the girl was not embarrassed by the long silence it imposed. Maybe she was not happier than that to be here. Maybe his father had also taken the unilateral decision of his marriage. This silence in this case being a polite way to express his displeasure. In any case this was a good omen since the Queen needed tranquility to watch and the girl did not seem to move his inquisitive look. Finally, when it decided that the moment was favorable, the young lady broke the silence, an audible voice and provided in French:

\- "I thought I would not wear makeup, or adorn myself thinking that your Highness would prefer to see myself as I really am."

The Queen did not know if she was shocked or amused such a franchise.

\- "Well all the girls I met wore their best dresses and ornaments," remarked Frigga in all Asgardian-speak, who sounded in the ear of the girl as the French with a slight foreign accent.

\- "Oh So it would seem that I am mistaken" only answered the girl. If she was upset, she did not show it. His face remained impassive since the beginning of the interview. "The least we can say is that the smile was not his forte. At least it does not make tons for not impress" thought the Queen.

\- "Not necessarily, I just thought you had no taste for coquetry," replied the Queen.

-. "No lie I love beautiful things my queen Only I was afraid that in seeking at all costs to impress you I just end up turning me into ridicule Asgard Women and especially your yard are known for. their beauty, and I'm afraid to do pales next ... Right here next to you, but if I had dressed ... "replied the girl, leaning her face to hide a smile.

Frigga thought with amusement that the girl was rather gifted in the art of flattery. And his mischievous smile quite liked the Queen. this girl there did not seem the sort of person to give smiles to the world, it was quite introverted when it came to show but equally agile in his words. A new paradox.

\- "Yes, I see a Queen ... Impress." Fit Frigga, not masking her curiosity as she planted her metallic eyes in ocher brown girl.

\- "Well not my Queen, I mean, it's rather that you are a mother first of all I guess you are looking for the best for your son and he is probably more difficult to charm a mother that.. a queen. as it is also more difficult to charm a mother a son. in fact I chose my best morning dress and my most precious jewels that go with to meet you. I think I was rather dressed and pleasant, but I told myself that any girl could disguise his shortcomings by turning them to his advantage. and I have not found it honest my Queen. Oh, do not believe that I despise other women you met! It's just ... What I was not comfortable with the thought of hiding myself as God made me and lie to you. "

Frigga suppressed a smile. Honesty girl was startling, though, she spotted a hint of malice in his eyes. No misleading mischief, but a small player and daring side. She had wanted to deliberately touch the heart of the mother, her beautiful speech was certainly not disinterested. What made him say that perhaps the girl was not so much opposed to this marriage than that. "Little is playful. She was ultimately not as trivial as that ... Interesting ...". thought the Queen. Then said abruptly:

\- "What do you expect of a man, young Aurore?"

\- "In truth I never really thought about my queen," said Dawn. "What I mean is that I grew up with three brothers and no sister was not in our conversations. My father always told me that he would choose for me and I think our parents always do what is best for us and our family. "

Frigga pondered a moment his words. They were surprising enough for a Midgardienne of that time. The girl had no doubt been brought for the sole purpose of becoming a good wife and not be able if necessary to make itself as independent girls large schools she had seen the day before. These words also reminded him of his past girlfriend when she learned she was to marry Odin. She had faced his fate without complaint because she knew it was one of his duties to his family, as Aurora. Yet she knew that Loki preferred "strong and independent women," but only because he was also very independent and could not stand to have someone in the legs to always wait after him. If the strength of this woman signified the strength of her intelligence and independence ability to wait at home without asking more questions about his schedule, then it would be a good match.

\- "What kind do you think a wife to be?" She went on, a slight smile already floating on his lips eager to answer.

\- "Forgive me my Queen, but ... I do not know." Aurora answered a little hesitant. "But ... My parents divorced so I can not hold my own mother as an example, and I have myself never been married so ...?"

\- "No doubt, I grant you." replied the Queen. In that case ... What kind of wife would you be? "

-. "Well ... I think I'd be good advice I would be the kind of woman who is asked his opinion because it is sufficiently intelligent and cultured for a fair review." said Dawn. "Moreover, during my college, I was appointed several times delegated students to the administration because others have always found me the most neutral of all." Now that the words were out of her mouth she found a bit ridiculous, but at barely 15, she had probably not much better to put on his resume. Frigga found it quite cute, but again he made her find so young ...

\- "Fraternities links are important," he smiled. She was so young it's true, but maybe she could put her talents to profit neutrality between Loki and Thor, as she had done to resolve conflicts in his college! Frigga laughed to herself inwardly. "Is it to cultivate that you read before I came or to pass the time?" Frigga asked gaze resting on the book in French.

\- "Yes, I brought him to my home, I also thought it would be difficult to read in Norwegian This is a book on herbal medicine, in this area it is more interesting to get knowledge. pure, distortion it would take in someone's mouth. and it's a quiet and relaxing activity, available at any time of day or night. " Frigga realized that the girl had reached another level in its selection because with his last words she hardly knew if the girl was talking about his book or herself. It was the book of course. Frigga could not suppress a chuckle at the thought.

His words were always meaningful, never stupid to her age and it seemed even discern a discreet sense of humor. Now she could imagine Aurore as the kind of erased wife manifested in public only if it is solicited. She was not the kind of beauty that captivated men nor that fanned their desires at first glance but it was not without charm when she consented to smile a little. She was not in excess, and had not a strong character, yet she knew when to speak gave him the opportunity. Regarding his docility in its acceptance of this arranged marriage, Frigga could not decide: was submitted or just realistic? She seemed intelligent enough to understand the politics of it not to turn away from immaturity or simple refusal as it did with previous engagements.

\- "You have already refused several engagements in the past What has he changed today.?" Frigga finally asked this question burned his lips since the beginning of the interview.

The Queen felt the girl tender before it regains control. It was the first time that Aurora had no answer for the Queen. She opened her mouth several times to speak, then changed his mind, his hands nervously clutching her dark dress that showed off her pale skin.

\- "It's true, I had many opportunities but they were all so immature all wanted a wife but rather seeking parental independence in need of someone to care for them like children I... think given his age, your son has passed that stage, I think Loki is unlike them strong and independent. " "Strong and independent" Frigga jelly on site. She had heard his words even in the mouth of Loki. Frigga laid a gentle hand on the girl.

\- "Your father never lied to me about you," said the Queen.

\- "Can I ask you what he told me?"

\- "He said": "I do not promise you the most beautiful or the most intelligent girl of Midgard, but the wisdom and righteousness of a true princess."

The young woman laughed softly. This was typically the kind of speech that she could wait for her father. That was how to do, admit a raw truth decorated with a well-turned compliment. Both coming in Norway knew that many girls to exceed in beauty as in intelligence, but they were proud of what character they shared, and thought it would be their burden or asset.

His heart was lighter and joyful now.

True, she had been taken aback by the announcement of his father about the marriage with a being who seemed hold of the public imagination than a real person in flesh and bone, from a kingdom, which not a week earlier she would have suspected the existence. Why he was looking to get married so quickly? If it was initially saddened his parents looking so quickly to get rid of her, she quickly realized that they were only trying to get the best use to guarantee him a future at the height of the love they had for him. His mother had always wanted her daughter Princess, and her father marries top military ... Now they had found him the perfect match for their requirements she could not disappoint them. So much the worse if it were to suffer from his family losing its freedom so young with this marriage with a stranger she did not even know what he was like. She did not even think about it. She had been brought in compliance with the sacrament of marriage, and as she knew she would nevertheless a reliable and faithful wife, able to fulfill all his duties, even if it felt no romantic feelings.

For Frigga, hours were insufficient to judge whether or not a woman would make a good wife for his son. However, she had glimpsed in Aurora calm and wisdom she had not seen in others, even at this young woman who was more than his age in appearance and had yet much appreciated. Despite the fact that it was put off by its simplicity at first, finally Frigga thought it was one of the greatest assets. Thus, it does not put forward and would not seek to draw attention to it. She would no doubt a wife shade, wise and patient. Loki appreciate a quality that obviously. She would not be invasive for his son's character so independent.

So even though courtesy Queen visited the other young women, none of them managed to make her forget the young Aurora. And seeing how they were made up and dressed nicely, Frigga could not help think of the thoughts of his future beautiful girl.

 

(To be continued...)

 

***FRENCH***

Frigga le savait. 

Asgard était un royaume de tradition guerrière et pour avoir les bon gènes à transmettre, la jeune fille devrait forcément appartenir à la noblesse "militaire". Et de toutes façons, les seuls Midgardiens au fait de la réalité d'Asgard, et donc à pouvoir faire postuler leur(s) fille(s), n'étaient tous que de hauts militaires.

Loki était né en 965. Il était l'an 1999. Loki avait donc 20,68 ans en âge Midgardien. Ce qui le rendit  suffisamment mature pour une telle étape au regard des lois d'Asgard et de ses engagement princiers. Les jeunes garçons commençaient leur entrainement militaire à 12 ans (soit en 1565 pour Loki), après ça, si ils en avaient les moyens, les Asgardiens pouvaient se marier à partir de 15 ans. Mais les guerriers, surtout un prince, avait à parfaire toute leur éducation. Et sauf en cas de pénurie d'héritier, un prince n'allait probablement pas se marier avant d'avoir atteint la vingtaine. Et Loki avait atteint exactement cette limite en 1965.

Et depuis cette date Loki, qui n'avait pas le réputation d'une force brute, avait régulièrement essuyé les quolibets des acolytes de Thor. Jusqu’à cette insinuation qui avait été celle de trop lors d'un banquet en l'honneur du Dieu du Tonnerre. 

\- "Qu'a-t-on dit à ton sujet ?" demanda Frigga s'asseyant inquiète sur le bord du lit de son fils, le dos voûté, plongé dans son ressentiment.

\- "Ce n'est pas important" mentit le jeune homme, détournant le regard. Mais il n'arrivait jamais à duper sa mère...

\- "De toute façon, ses amis se moquent sans cesse de moi. Je voulais vraiment faire plaisir à Thor et participer à la fête préparée en son honneur. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, cela finit toujours par se retourner contre moi. Pourtant, cette fois, je n'ai rien fait, j'ai même ri à leurs blagues grasses. Mais ils n'en ont jamais assez mère ! C'est comme s'ils se sentaient obligés de me rabaisser pour valoriser Thor. _Oh comme Thor et beau, et comme il s'attire les grâces des demoiselles... Tandis que Loki, lui, préfère s'agenouiller devant un guerrier quand il n'est pas avec sa MERE !_ "

Frigga resta interdite un moment. fixant la douleur qui semblait émaner de son fils.

\- "C'est donc de cela qu'il s'agit ?" demanda prudemment Frigga de peur de froisser son fils. "On s'est moqué de toi parce que ce n'est pas la compagnie des femmes que tu cherches ?"

Loki lui lança derechef un regard froid et choqué.

\- "Je n'en ai pas besoin, ça ne veut pas dire que je cherche celle des hommes !" S'indigna le prince, vexé que sa propre mère puisse une seule seconde accorder un quelconque crédit à ces rumeurs.

\- "Ce n'est pas ce que j'insinuais Loki. C'est juste qu'à cause de mon égoïsme, je t'accapare peut-être sans m'en rendre compte". expliqua-t-elle songeuse. Pour la première fois, l'idée de marier Loki avait toucher son esprit, avant de voler en éclat face à la conclusion de Loki à leur entretien.

\- "Aucune importance, je n'ai besoin des amis de Thor ou de qui que ce soit d'autres" trancha-t-il. Même si l'idée que sa mère cherche à le garder rien que pour elle lui était plaisante, il n'en fut pas vraiment conscient.

Frigga lui sourit doucement en essayant que capter son attention en frottant son avant-bras.

\- "Pas même de moi ?" demanda la reine.

Loki hésita un instant, mais borné dans son royal orgueil répondit "En effet. Pas même de vous."

Frigga retira doucement sa main tâchant tant bien que mal de masquer sa peine. Elle ne lui en teint pas rigueur tant elle connaissait bien cette fierté qui le poussait à lui mentir, mais fut blessée comme à chaque fois que ces paroles se firent si dures à son encontre. Mais elle ne faillit jamais. Elle était son plus grand soutien.

Néanmoins, ce soir là, elle avait senti au fond de son coeur de mère qu'il lui fallait passer le relais. Passer le relais à une femme qui l'aimerait différemment. Une femme qui ne l'aimerait pas seulement avec son coeur mais aussi avec son corps et toute son âme. Une femme qui soignerait son orgueil en le poussant a s'ouvrir à ses sentiments et, par la même occasion, ferait taire les rumeurs. En cet instant sa décision fut prise.

A ce moment elle avait pris congé de son fils en lui souhaitant de passer une bonne nuit un peu sèchement. Sans un geste affectueux qu'elle avait coutume de lui donner. sans un autre mot. Elle avait pensé qu'il viendrait plus tard s'excuser pour ses méchantes paroles comme il le faisait à chaque fois, mais ne le fit jamais.

Alors oui, elle sut qu'il était prêt.

(plus tard dans la chambre d'Odin)

\- "Loki n'appréciera pas l'idée, c'est certain" prévient la Reine avec inquiétude.

\- "Il est prince, il a des responsabilités. Et nous savons tous deux que Thor est déjà promis à Lady Sif" assura Odin, plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais l'idée que quelqu’un puisse garder un œil H 24 sur son fils le plus imprévisible n'était certainement pas pour lui déplaire. "D’ailleurs, cela fait plusieurs années que mes généraux me font comprendre qu'ils ont des filles à marier. Et quoi de mieux pour renforcer l'adhésion au sein des 9 royaumes que de permettre à une de leurs filles d'épouser mon fils ?" conclut Odin avec un sourire de satisfaction.

Frigga n'était pas enchantée de marier son fils de cette façon, mais Loki était trop indépendant pour prendre cette décision par lui-même, quand bien même dans un jour lointain. Frigga ne le savait que trop, ne connaissait-elle pas le destin de tout homme ? Et face à la décision d'Odin, Loki avait-t-il le choix ? Relier Loki à une "corde", ses conseillers approuveraient en majorité c'était certain. Et objectivement, entraver quelque peu la liberté de Loki n'était sans toute pas une mauvaise idée. Il n'était pas son fils naturel,  elle avait toujours chercher à se le nier contrairement à Odin, qui avait toujours garder à l'esprit sa véritable nature et avec elle la crainte qu'un jour ce fils prodigue de Jouteneim ne finisse par ce retourner contre Asgard et fasse un carnage à travers tout le royaume. Alors l'idée de voir ce faux fils occupé à fonder une famille à Asgard même apaisait ses inquiétudes. Car jusqu’à présent le Roi avait toujours fermé les yeux sur les dérives de son fils cadet. Sur toutes ses manigances qu'il avait mises sur le compte de sa jeunesse et de sa jalousie envers son frère aîné. Mais peut-être était-ce plutôt sa nature profonde de Jotun qui refaisait surface ? Peut-être était-il vraiment un être néfaste ? Odin détestait penser cela et il ne pouvait partager ses peurs ouvertement avec son épouse dont l'amour maternelle sans limite lui interdirait de comprendre la véracité du fondement de ses craintes.

(le lendemain dans les appartement de Loki)

Le ton était sans appel. Loki n'aurait d'autre choix que de se marier. Il était le second fils et avait sûrement plus de responsabilités sociales que le premier qui occupait déjà plus de fonctions militaires que lui. Frigga savait à quel point Loki était mature, mais sans doute n'avait-il pas protesté uniquement dans le but de rendre Odin fier de lui. A ce titre Loki ne contestait jamais les ordres de son père. Si quelque chose lui déplaisait, il préférait garder sa rancœur pour lui, la renfermant profondément, mais prête à exploser un autre jour, peut-être plus furieuse... Ce qui pour Frigga était encore pire que voir une de ces explosions de colère inopinées dont il avait le secret. Thor était bien différent, elle savait que s'il s'était agit de lui, il pesterait contre son père jusqu'à ce que l'idée soit abandonnée. Mais Loki était toujours à jouer les drames dans les coulisses, c'est aussi ce qui le rendait si filou au yeux de tous. Il était toujours difficile d'entrevoir le fil de sa pensée profonde. Ici encore il se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement comme un enfant sage, même si Frigga fut la seule à voir cette ombre passer dans les yeux de son fils comme un voile sur ses illusions.

-"Ma promise a-t-elle déjà été choisie ?" demanda -t-il une fois seul avec sa mère, reprenant rapidement sa neutralité habituelle.

\- "Pas encore. Ton père m'a chargée de rencontrer les filles des familles postulantes. Il pense que je saurais trouver celle qui te conviendra le mieux" expliqua Frigga, déjà trop peinée pour son fils.

\- "Je n'ai vraiment aucun droit de regard alors" contesta-t-il amèrement. Quoi qu'il en dise, dans une autre vie Loki avait choisi Sigyn lui-même et les choses ne s'étaient pas exactement déroulées dans un bonheur absolu. Ni pour lui, ni pour Asgard et certainement pas pour Théoric. Alors cette fois-ci, Odin n'avait pas l'intention de commettre la même erreur.

\- "Je te promets de choisir une épouse digne de toi, avec laquelle tu pourras t'entendre et avec qui tu pourras vraiment être heureux en ménage" fit Frigga sincère.

\- "C'est impossible. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais voulu de femme à mes côtés pour m'accaparer, et certainement pas une épouse. Je ne peux être heureux qu'en étant seul et libre" trancha-t-il sans détour.

Avec un soupir, Frigga caressa la joue de son fils. Celui-ci se tendit à son contact et détourna le visage. Sa contrariété était palpable mais contrairement à Thor, il savait se contrôler pour ne pas écumer sa rage sans réfléchir. Alors, elle espérait vraiment. Elle espérait vraiment trouver la femme idéale pour son fils, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait imploré Odin de la laisser choisir parmi les prétendantes, n'ayant pu obtenir une nouvelle fois que Loki le fasse lui-même. Son mari avait accepté la requête de bonne grâce, il avait confiance dans les capacités de son épouse à connaitre la destinée d'autrui comme connaître les goûts de son fils.

Le jour même, après que Frigga eut arrêté son choix sur la provenance de Midgard pour sa future belle-fille, on y fit envoyer un émissaire auprès des services de la base secrète internationale de sûreté militaire "Midgardienne" à Åsgårdstrand en Norvège. La petite ville balnéaire de Åsgårdstrand n'avait pas été nommée par hasard. Elle avait été diplomatiquement jumelée à Asgard en 965 après l'attaque des Jotun sur ce sol même. Après que Odin et ses armées eurent écrasé les Jotun jusque dans leur propre Royaume, il avait jugé que Midgard aurait probablement besoin d'une protection accrue en cas de nouvelle attaque "extérieure". Les coordonnées de cette petite bourgade fut donc programmée dans le Bifröst afin de devenir la destination par défaut pour se rendre de Asgard a Midgard. Durant les siècles qui ont suivi ce jumelage, il n'y eut plus de nouvelle attaque à déplorer, et les quelque visites inopinées d'Odin ou d'autres Asgardiens comme Thor ou Loki lui-même n'ont fait qu'augmenter la popularité des Dieux Norses, pour atteindre leur apogée avant de tomber en désuétude face à la christianisation des populations locales. Pourtant, pour ceux qui "savent", Åsgårdstrand était toujours à la page. Et même l'actuelle famille Royale de Norvège depuis les années 1920 y avait pris leur habitude de villégiature.

Le mois d'après, toutes les jeunes filles entre 15 et 20 ans révolus répondant aux critères de l'émissaire d'Odin, critères qui avait été expressément dictés par le haut conseil royal de Asgard et la Reine elle-même, furent invitées avec leur tuteur légal à se rendre à la base d'Åsgårdstrand. Frigga partit donc par le Bifröst à la rencontre des fiancées potentielles. Elle avait la désagréable impression de partir faire son marché, que les pères allaient présenter leurs filles comme un marchand vantant leurs qualités de ses tissus ou de tout autre objet de sa fabrication.

Et bien une chose fut certaine, toutes les jeunes femmes qu'on lui présentaient étaient belles, et chacune d'elle possédait un quelque chose que Loki pourrait apprécier. Tous ces militaires issus eux-même des diverses noblesse Midgardienne ne firent pas l'affront de présenter des femmes quelconques à la Reine. Celle-ci avait fait de grandes écoles, celle-ci avait gagné de nombreux concours de beauté tandis qu'une autre excellait dans les arts... Mais la Reine regretta la beauté ou l'intelligence quelque peut artificielle des jeunes filles. Oui elles étaient magnifiques et Loki pourrait sans doute les désirer assez pour consommer sa nuit de noce. Mais après ? Loki était un homme joueur qui se lassait très vite. Enfant, il ne jouait rarement plus d'une semaine ou peut être un mois, large, avec le même jouet. N'avait-t-il pas fait de même avec Sigyn, pour au bout d'un petit mois de mariage partir folâtrer dans la forêt de Fer avec Angrboda ? Et là encore, une fois amusé, s'en débarrassait sans scrupule. Frigga craignait le même comportement avec sa future et nouvelle épouse, car Loki n'était pas du genre à s'attacher ni à s'inquiéter des sentiments des autres. N'avait-il pas laisser Sigyn la plupart du temps seule pour élever ses si beaux jumeaux ? Et Angrboda n'avait pas plus de chance, d'autant que le physique pour le moins disgracieux de Fenrir, Jormungand et Hel n'avait pas joué pour eux ! Alors oui, il fallait à cette jeune fille bien plus qu'un physique avantageux. Il fallait que la future épouse capte réellement son attention. Il fallait qu'elle l'intéresse assez, en dehors même d'un lit, pour qu'il puisse au mieux voir en elle une alliée, même si l'amour ne se développait pas entre eux, il y aurait au moins ce point d'accroche entre eux.

Mais les heures défilaient, et aucunes des jeunes femmes rencontrées ne convenaient à la Reine, et quelque peu agacée celle-ci n'hésitait pas à le faire remarquer en promenant son regard sévère sur celles qui semblaient être les plus bêcheuses. Oui, Frigga se montrait intransigeante, peut-être paraissait-elle un peu méchante, mais l'enjeu était le bonheur conjugal de son fils. Elle ne pouvait manquer de méticulosité. Elle n'hésitait pas à scruter tous les détails physiques des jeunes filles, et quand une lui plaisait assez, elle discutait un peu plus avec elle. Mais ces jeunes demoiselles trop bien éduquées et trop bien mises étaient fades à ses yeux, et le seraient encore plus devant ceux de Loki.

Le lendemain, Frigga continua ses entretiens auprès des jeunes prétendantes. La première la déçut au premier abord, même si physiquement elle semblait parfaite pour son fils. Belle, mais suffisante, Loki détesterait cette jeune femme ayant trop de répartie à son goût. Il fallait une jeune femme intelligente, mais à la langue bien trop acérée, pas plus que celle de son fils en tout cas. Il fallait aussi qu'elle soit sage et suffisamment subtile pour savoir le moment opportun pour parler. 

La seconde était fort intelligente, cultivée et douce et elle aurait été parfaite si elle avait été un peu plus jeune. Elle avait a peine 20 ans, elle rentrait dans les critères émis, mais quelque chose dans son visage jouait plus âgé sans que la Reine trouva quoi... Elle était sans nul doute ce genre de femme qui vieillissait mal. Elle était aussi très belle, mais paraissait déjà beaucoup plus au point que la Reine se demanda si la jeune fille eut réellement à peine 20 ans. Le vieillissement des Midgardiens étant dans les 50 fois plus rapide que pour un Asgardien, il avait était donc acté par le haut conseil que une fois mariée, la jeune épouse de Loki recevrait une pomme de Idunn à manger 1 fois tous les 6 mois. Une prescription alimentaire qui ne pourrait allonger sa vie en raison de sa nature humaine, mais bloquerait tout vieillissement de ses cellules et conserverait son apparente jeunesse. Mais même à cette condition Frigga se vit mal présenter à Loki une femme qui avait déjà l'air plus âgée que lui, il ne se sentirait certainement pas flatter de sa présence et repartirait encore plus rapidement dans la forêt de Fer.

La suivante, 15 ans bientôt 16, lui apparut d'une banalité consternante. Frigga ne pouvait pas dire si elle était belle ou non. Son visage indifférent tandis qu'elle lisait assise au bord de la fontaine. Ses cheveux châtain auburn avaient plutôt un reflet farineux malgré le soleil vif du matin. Elle les portaient longs sans aucun appointements, elle ne semblait pas avoir un grand goût pour l'apparat. Un mauvais point. Car Frigga souhaitait une jeune femme élégante pour son fils, vitrine de sa réussite. Quand la jeune fille leva les yeux vers la Reine, celle-ci fut surprise par l’intensité de son regard. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun commun, mais pourtant perçant dans leur ombres. certainement un regard peu commun pour une si jeune personne. Il n'y avait rien d'enfantin dans ceux-ci. Malgré son allure, aux formes encore à peine visible qui seraient certainement un frein, ses yeux eux lui donnaient une apparence sûr d'elle. On ne pouvait avoir l'air complètement servile, même en faisant une révérence avec un regard pareil. Cette fille était un paradoxe visuel. Frigga ne voulait pas marier son fils à une enfant, mais s'il est vrai que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, alors elle devait avoir beaucoup de choses intéressantes a dire...

La jeune fille referma son livre, comme pour signifier qu'elle donnait toute son attention à la Reine. Cette dernière s'installa à côté d'elle sans un mot, laissant ses doigts tremper dans l'eau fraîche. Frigga resta silencieuse, observant la jeune femme dans ses détails, repérant ses défauts physiques sans détours, mais aussi ses qualités. quand elle ne se focalisait pas sur ce qui lui déplaisait, la Reine trouvait que le visage était assez harmonieux, simple, mais pas disgracieux. L'acné n'avait pas massacré son visage, ce qui fut déjà un miracle à cet âge. Les formes de la jeune fille, à peine éclose n'étaient certainement pas plus flattées par cette robe trop flottante pour sa frêle morphologie. Son père avait sans doute jugé, en voyant l'apanage des "concurrentes" qu'il fallait plutôt miser sur une robe plus que correcte. mais ce qui n'empêcha pas Frigga de remarquer ses hanches déjà plutôt larges, l'idéal pour une futur grossesse.

La Reine constata que la jeune fille n'était pas embarrassée par le long silence qu'elle imposait. Peut-être n'était-elle pas plus heureuse que ça d'être ici. peut-être que son père avait lui aussi pris le décision unilatérale de son mariage. Ce silence étant dans ce cas une façon polie de faire part de son mécontentement. En tout cas ceci fut de bonne augure puisque la Reine avait besoin de tranquillité pour l'observer et la jeune fille ne sembla pas s'émouvoir de son regard inquisiteur. Finalement, lorsqu'elle jugea que le moment était favorable, la jeune demoiselle brisa le silence, d'une voix audible et assurée en français :

\- "J'ai cru bon de ne pas me maquiller, ni de me parer pensant que votre Altesse préférerait me voir tel que je suis vraiment".

La Reine ne sut pas si elle était choquée ou amusée d'une telle franchise.

\- "Et bien toute les demoiselles que j'ai rencontrées portaient leurs plus belles robes et parures", fit remarquer Frigga en all-speak Asgardien, Qui résonnait dans l'oreille de la jeune fille comme le Français avec un léger accent étranger.

\- "Oh ! Alors il semblerait que je me sois trompée" répondit seulement la jeune fille. Si elle était contrariée, elle ne le montrait pas. Son visage restait aussi impassible que depuis le début de l'entrevue. _"Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que le sourire ne fut pas son fort. Au moins elle n'en fait pas des tonnes pour n’impressionner"_ pensa la Reine. 

-"Pas nécessairement, J'ai seulement pensé que vous n'aviez aucun goût pour les coquetteries", répliqua la Reine.

\- "Sans mentir j'aime les belles choses ma Reine. Seulement, je craignais qu'en cherchant à tout prix à vous impressionner je ne finisse juste par me tourner en ridicule. Les femmes d'Asgard et surtout de votre cour sont réputées pour leur beauté, et je crains de faire bien pâle figure à côté... Ici même à côté de vous, mais si je m'étais apprêtée..." répondit la jeune fille, penchant le visage pour cacher un léger sourire.

Frigga pensa avec amusement que la jeune fille était plutôt douée dans l'art de la flatterie. Et son petit sourire espiègle plaisait assez à la Reine. cette fille là ne semblait pas être le genre de personne à offrir ses sourires au monde, elle était assez introvertie quand il s'agissait de se montrer et pourtant tout aussi agile dans ses paroles. Un nouveau paradoxe.

\- "Oui, je vois. Impressionner une Reine..." Fit Frigga, ne masquant pas sa curiosité, alors qu'elle plantait ses yeux métalliques dans le brun ocre de la jeune fille.

\- "Et bien non ma Reine, je veux dire, il est plutôt que vous êtes une mère avant tout. Et j'imagine que vous cherchez le meilleur parti pour votre fils. Et il est sans doute plus difficile de charmer une mère qu'une reine. Comme il est plus difficile aussi de charmer une mère qu'un fils. En fait j'avais choisi ma plus belle robe de matinée et mes bijoux les plus précieux qui iraient avec pour vous rencontrer. Je pense que j'étais plutôt plaisante vêtue ainsi, mais je me suis alors dit que n'importe quelle fille pouvait déguiser ses défauts en les tournant à son avantage. Et je n'ai pas trouvé cela honnête ma Reine. Oh, ne croyez pas que je méprise les autres femmes que vous avez rencontrées ! C'est seulement... Que je n'étais pas à l'aise à la pensée de me cacher tel que Dieu m'a faite et de vous mentir."

Frigga réprima un sourire. L'honnêteté de la jeune fille était saisissante, pourtant, elle repéra une pointe de malice dans son regard. Pas d'espièglerie trompeuse, mais un léger côté joueur et audacieux. Elle avait voulu sciemment toucher le coeur de la mère, son beau discours n'était bien sûr pas désintéressé. Ce qui lui fit dire que peut-être la jeune fille ne fut pas tant opposée a ce mariage que ça. " _La petite est joueuse. elle n'était finalement pas aussi banale que ça... Intéressant..." ._ pensa la Reine. Puis reprit sans transition :

\- "Qu'attendez-vous d'un homme, jeune Aurore ?"

\- "En vérité je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi ma Reine" répondit Aurore. "Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai grandi au milieu de 3 frères sans soeur et il n'était donc pas dans nos conversations. Et mon père m'a toujours dit qu'il choisirait pour moi et je pense que nos parents font toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous et notre famille."

Frigga médita un instant ses paroles. Elles étaient assez surprenantes pour une Midgardienne de cette époque. La jeune fille avait sans nul doute été élevée dans l'unique objectif de devenir une bonne épouse et non de pouvoir le cas échéant pouvoir se faire elle-même comme les jeunes filles indépendantes de grandes écoles qu'elle avait vu la veille. Ces paroles lui rappelaient également son passé de fiancée, lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle devait épouser Odin. Elle avait fait face à son destin, sans se plaindre car elle savait que c'était l'un de ses devoirs envers sa famille, tout comme Aurore. Pourtant elle savait que Loki préférait  _"les femmes fortes et indépendantes"_ , mais uniquement parce que lui aussi était très indépendant et ne supportait d'avoir quelqu’un dans les pattes à toujours attendre après lui. Si la force de cette femme signifiait la force de son intelligence et son indépendance sa capacité à l'attendre à la maison sans plus poser plus de questions sur son emploi du temps, alors elle serait un bon match.

\- "Quelle genre d'épouse pensez-vous être ?" Enchaîna-t-elle, un léger sourire flottant déjà sur ses lèvres impatientes de sa réponse.

\- "Pardonnez-moi ma Reine mais... Je ne sais pas". Répondit Aurore un peu hésitante. "Mais... Mes parents ont divorcé donc je ne peux pas tenir ma propre mère en exemple, et je n'ai moi même jamais été mariée alors... ?"

\- "Sans doute, je vous l'accorde". répondit la Reine. Dans ce cas... Quelle genre d'épouse voudriez-vous être ?"

\- "Et bien... Je pense que j'aimerais être de bon conseil. Je voudrais être le genre de femme à qui on demande son avis parce qu'elle est suffisamment intelligente et cultivée pour avoir un avis juste et équitable." répondit Aurore. "D’ailleurs, durant mon collège, j'ai été nommée plusieurs fois déléguée des élèves auprès de l'administration car les autres m'ont toujours trouvé la plus neutre de tous". Maintenant que les mots était sortis de sa bouche elle les trouvaient un peu ridicule, mais à à peine 15 ans, elle n'avait sans doute pas grand chose de mieux à mettre sur son CV. Frigga trouva ça assez mignon, mais de nouveau il la fit trouver si jeune...

\- "Les liens de fraternités sont importants" lui sourit-elle. Elle était si jeune c'est vrai, mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait mettre ses talents de neutralité a profit entre Loki et Thor, comme elle l'avait fait pour régler les conflits dans son collège ! Frigga rit à elle-même intérieurement. "Est-ce pour vous cultiver que vous lisiez avant ma venue ou pour passer le temps ?" Questionna Frigga le regard appuyé sur l'ouvrage en Français.

\- "Oui, je l'ai amené de chez moi, j'ai pensé aussi qu'il me serait difficile de lire en Norvégien. C'est un livre sur la phytothérapie, dans ce domaine il est plus intéressant d'obtenir la connaissance pure, sans déformation qu'elle prendrait dans la bouche de quelqu'un. Et puis c'est une activité calme et reposante, disponible à toute heure de jour comme de nuit." Frigga se rendit compte que la jeune fille avait atteint un autre niveau dans sa sélection, car avec ses derniers mots elle ne savait plus trop si la jeune fille parlait de son livre ou d'elle-même. Il était le livre évidemment. Frigga ne put retenir un léger rire à cette pensée.

Ses paroles étaient toujours sensées, jamais stupides pour son âge et il lui semblait même discerner un discret sens de l'humour. Maintenant elle pouvait imaginer Aurore comme le genre d'épouse effacée qui se manifestait en public uniquement si on la sollicitait. Elle n'était pas le genre de beauté qui captivait les hommes, ni qui attisait leurs désirs au premier regard mais elle n'était pas dénuée de charme lorsqu'elle consentait à sourire un peu. Elle n'était pas dans la démesure, et n'avait pas encore un caractère affirmé, pourtant, elle savait s'exprimer quand on lui en donnait l’opportunité. Concernant sa docilité dans son acceptation de ce mariage arrangé, Frigga ne parvenait pas à se décider : était-elle soumise ou juste réaliste ? Elle semblait assez intelligente pour comprendre les enjeux politiques de celui-ci pour ne pas s'en détourner par immaturité ou simple refus comme elle l'avait fait avec des précédentes fiançailles.

\- "Vous avez déjà refusé plusieurs fiançailles, par le passé. Qu'y a-t-il de changer aujourd'hui ?" finit par demander Frigga, cette question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de l'entrevue.

La Reine sentit la jeune fille se tendre avant qu'elle ne reprenne le contrôle. C'était la première fois que Aurore n'avait pas de réponse pour la Reine. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler, puis se ravisait, ses mains serrant nerveusement sa robe sombre qui mettait en valeur sa peau pâle.

\- "C'est vrai, j'ai eu plusieurs occasions. Mais ils étaient tous si immatures. Tous voulaient une épouse mais cherchaient plutôt une indépendance parentale en ayant besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'eux comme des enfants. Je crois que compte tenu de son âge, votre fils a dépassé ce stade, je pense que contrairement à eux Loki est fort et indépendant." _"Fort et indépendant"_ Frigga gelée sur place. Elle avait entendu ses même mots dans la bouche même de Loki. Frigga posa une main douce sur celle de la jeune fille.

\- "Votre père ne m'a pas menti à votre sujet" dit la Reine.

\- "Puis-je vous demander ce qu'il a dit de moi ?"

\- "Il a dit" : _"je ne vous promets pas la plus belle ou la plus intelligente fille de Midgard, mais la sagesse et la droiture d'une vrai princesse" ._

La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement. C'était typiquement le genre de parole qu'elle pouvait attendre de son père. C'était ça façon de faire, avouer une vérité crue agrémentée d'un compliment bien tourné. Tous deux en venant en Norvège savaient que de nombreuses jeunes filles la dépasserait en beauté comme en intelligence, mais ils étaient fières de ce caractère qu'ils partageaient, et pensaient qu'il serait leur fardeau ou leur atout.

Son cœur se fit plus léger et joyeux à présent.

Certes, elle avait été décontenancée par l'annonce de son père concernant ce mariage avec un être qui semblait plus tenir de l'imaginaire collectif que d'une véritable personne en chair et en os, venant d'un royaume, dont pas une semaine auparavant, elle aurait soupçonné l'existence. Pourquoi cherchait-il à la marier si rapidement ? Si elle avait d'abord été peinée que ses parents cherchent si promptement à se débarrasser d'elle, elle avait rapidement compris qu'ils ne cherchaient qu'à obtenir le meilleur parti possible afin de lui garantir un avenir à la hauteur de l'amour qu'ils lui portaient. Sa mère qui avait toujours rêvé sa fille en princesse, et son père en épouse de haut militaire... Maintenant qu'ils lui avaient trouvé le parfait match à leur exigences elle ne pouvait pas les décevoir. Alors tant pis si elle devait souffrir loin de sa famille en perdant sa liberté si jeune avec ce mariage avec un parfait inconnu dont elle ne savait même pas à quoi il pouvait ressemblait. Elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Elle avait été élevée dans le respect du sacrement du mariage, et à ce titre elle savait qu'elle ferait malgré tout une épouse fiable et fidèle, capable de remplir tous ses devoirs, même si elle n'éprouvait pas de sentiments amoureux.

Pour Frigga, quelques heures étaient insuffisantes pour juger si une femme ferait ou non une bonne épouse pour son fils. Cependant, elle avait entrevu chez Aurore un calme et une sagesse qu'elle n'avait pas vus chez les autres, même chez cette jeune femme qui faisait plus que son âge en apparence et qu'elle avait pourtant tant appréciée. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait été rebutée par sa simplicité au premier abord, finalement, Frigga trouvait que ce fut l'un de ces plus grands atouts. Ainsi, elle ne se mettrait pas en avant et ne chercherait pas à attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle ferait sans doute une épouse de l'ombre, sage et patiente. Une qualité que Loki apprécierait de toute évidence. Elle ne serait pas envahissante pour son fils au caractère si indépendant.

Alors, même si par courtoisie la Reine visita les autres jeunes femmes, aucune ne parvint à lui faire oublier la jeune Aurore. Et en voyant à quel point elles étaient maquillées et joliment vêtues, Frigga ne put s'empêcher de penser aux réflexions de sa future belle fille.

 

(A suivre...)


	2. Servitude chez la Reine Frigga et Rencontre

GOOGLE TRADUCTION :

Servitude and Dating

 

In the days that followed premarital usual negotiations between the two families Aurore did not really knew the details, we fixed the final date of the marriage to Thursday 9 September 1999. Usually the wedding was Friday, the day of Frigga Goddess of fertility, but the figure 9 is that of motherhood the 09/09/1999 date seemed to be equally auspicious.

Dawn was really surprised to learn that the Queen had chosen. She was not accustomed to winning anything, and that its existence seemed nothing exceptional. She thought it probably choose that which had obtained the highest score in IQ test or one of the highest family. And then there were all the other pre-qualifying exams that they all had to pass before being invited in Norway in sight, the final interviews with the Sovereign of Asgard. Besides genetic tests to rule heritages that could pose problems because it was very clear that even abortions for medical reasons was not possible within the royal family. If Loki, in the past, would probably not have what some euphemistically named its "composite" who had posed so many problems for other Gods of Asgard. So we had a fertile young but healthy girl. And above all it was a "decent and proper young girl under a royal wedding," written black on white in the precision criteria dictated by the High Council of Asgard who had found useful in the nominations for the family , highlight the word in bold.

Understand "a young girl and reputable virgin".

For in royal weddings in Northern Europe, from Norway to England ... well, we did not mix apples and oranges. And definitely not in Asgard! It was not the style of the house. And the "physical" condition that had to be validated or refuted by representatives of the Norse religion sworn, made a carnage in the mass of participants; who thought, naively, if not so completely stupid that we would take them under oath to speak the Gospel.

A few weeks later, Aurore had to permanently leave Midgard with the Queen, she knew she would see her family until her marriage. And yet not all. Asgard was not a mill, and it only allowed the arrival of seven people who might traditionally participate in marriage preparation rites: his parents, his blood brother and his wife, his stepmother and his two son, who were also high with her to her father.

Dawn finished her school year in France before returning to Norway. She arrived at Asgard on Monday 1 July, the day of his 16th birthday (July 5), but it can not not meet her fiance immediately. Long before the wedding she must learn to know how to behave in society Asgardian, not his noble birth had left him without education, but in Asgard as elsewhere, it was necessary that it bends to the customs of their new country adoption without odd. Confide in servitude to Frigga for nearly two months in a kind of arranged schedule, she would be busy in the morning service and his consort Princess apprenticeships and wife in the afternoon.

There was not a day of rest throughout. Even the Aurora Sunday had to be ready at dawn to serve breakfast to the Queen in her apartments. Everyone around her knew that she would soon become, but nobody should be treated differently from any palace official. This was one of the great lessons on humility whose Asgardian tradition was fond of. Although housed inside the same apartment of the Queen by general security measure, it did not enjoy any special privilege in the mornings. There were the services of meals, which were sometimes held in the apartments when Frigga Odin moved to, various housework or single company such as reading or going out to the market. Dawn loved the market, looked like she had known child during his vacation in Provence in southern France. The places was always full of happy people, colorful fabrics and spices to the most exquisite scents that each other that could not exist anywhere else on Midgard. And even if Frigga never let go of an inch, he was of those rare moments where she could get out of the Palace and forget her destiny approaching a little close to her every day. Frigga always noticed this change of mood on his face and never missed an opportunity to take him with her just to make her happy.

Afternoons were quieter but often psychologically exhausting. There was a rudimentary learning Runes, extended knowledge remains the privilege of the Aesir. "Maybe Loki agrees to teach me some things," she thought secretly; geography, and history can be summed up by reading the Poetic Edda. Dawn was both shocked and horrified of everything that we are told about her future husband ... And even if the Queen explained that none Asgardian had no memory of their former life, he was just the knowledge part of the Edda, the bride could not help wondering what with being horrible character she would be united to that cache itself the views so far!

 

Beginning to know the moral values Asgardiennes it was unthinkable to dare ask anyone what it was like her future husband. Skadi as the giant that Odin had consented to choose her husband from a series of foot, she could already be lucky to be safe to marry a Prince! Yet sometimes she came by stealth to surprise some conversations about Loki. knowing the around, the details were quite mundane: Loki loved well presented desserts, Loki loved order in his apartment, Loki had ordered this or that ... Probably not ignoring anything the future position of Aurore, no employee would risk an unfortunate word that might have fallen in her ear; and rush, in September, some heads on the ground. One thing was sure, Loki loved decorum, order, obedience, control ... She was going to play on velvet.

In addition to the materials no doubt very school, there were significantly more serious, as the introduction to self defense techniques and basic handling of small weapons. The kind of training that made it clear to Midgard Dawn if not collapsed under alien invasions is that Asgard was there. Now, to be Asgard frontline was almost scary ... Fortunately there were more relaxed times like horseback riding, and casual conversations with her future mother-in about his duties of wife who were mainly to deal with all that had to relate to their lives inside their apartments ... or practical work such as preparing for herbal decoction, the embroidery wire gold or certain desserts such as Loki particularly fond of chocolate cakes, apple pies or jam ...

In its second month of servitude, she came of childcare courses. But Aurore noted that everything about the design until delivery was carefully avoided as if such things did not exist in Asgard. This does not surprise at all. The Asgardiennes around it had never even mentioned in some way her period, except to lay all his female necessary in a closed cabinet of the bathroom well in private. Then talk about design OH MY GOD! It was not exactly like she was particularly interested about, after all she was to be married to a stranger, and she was far from languishing to it. But she had attended in the Catholic teaching on Midgard, even if the reproduction of plants and woodlice was part of his knowledge, it was sorely lacking information "practices". Obviously she knew the baby could not magically or deposited by an Alsatian stork on the doorstep on occasion, but in her head was very theoretical. His knowledge of the human body and its functioning were those that are acquired by placing shameful names on sectional diagrams on photocopied in black and white. Nothing glamorous. Sometimes she felt the edge of a question for Frigga, then changed his mind. The Queen remarked but did nothing of mine. At this stage this conversation would have been totally inappropriate. She was nevertheless satisfied that his stepdaughter future manifest some curiosity. Things between her son and perhaps would not be so difficult, thought the Queen.

Aurora was officially invited to win pre-nuptial his apartment on Thursday before the wedding, on 2 September. It sounded a bit like back to school for her. She would not have new books and new faculty, but after marrying new clothes and a new home. And yes indeed, something like a new teacher. she was not sure how she felt about everything that would happen to him after the wedding, but for now she preferred to push that thought away to enjoy this last week of freedom without servitude that was offered to her. Although in reality it was no longer free since his parents and those of Loki had signed their pre-nuptial agreement.

It was also this day that the family members of Aurora were invited to Asgard. They were all housed in one of its large apartments for guests which had its own outside access to the Palace circular courtyard entrance. After arriving in the morning, Aurore was authorized, accompanied by a following, to join them for lunch. And after spending all afternoon to tell what had become his life since leaving Midgard, they would go all in Odin apartments to attend his official engagement meal with his future in-laws ; but especially, her future husband. At this thought his heart was a failure, it would finally put a face to the name that she had even learned to write in Runes. She had understood from his father that he was rather handsome fellow, rather large, crows and beautiful green eyes him he seemed. But he was not sure, because colorblind he could have confused the green with a very light brown or metallic gray, but his frank nuance that made him say they were definitely green. He had glimpsed a few seconds away upon arrival at the Palace, conversing with Odin outside the entrance. He was recognized by his rich clothes to its proximity to speak with the King, and also knowing that Thor was blond. Aurore said Loki was therefore physically can not be very different from what is said of him in the Edda: a strongman beautiful ladies enjoyed both his oratorical qualities ... more qualities very respectable ... She stopped again this agonizing thoughts thread.

It was 18pm. It was time to go. The following Dawn had advised him to approach a green dress, which was the prince of reference color. Log by an assembly of colors, Asgarde kings and princes have always loved it. But the young woman decided she was definitely not hers, and she would address the color that would appeal to her. It was a long Midgardienne dress empire style made of chiffon color buttercup. The fabric with floral patterns were a small Provencal side that reminded Aurore its origins she held her father. In her heart, she had always been a Southern girl. Loving the warm sunshine, the fresh smell of lavender and sea spray in her hair. All this was going to miss him. Although Asgard was surrounded by a great sea, it was not that hot and sweet smell of the Mediterranean. No, in comparison it was remote, rocky and desperately cold as the waters of Norway.

For his part, since the return of Frigga and Odin to sign the compromise of marriage, Loki had not shown curious. He did ask her any questions and acted like she had never chosen a wife for him. However, today, the day of the official arrival of his fiancee, he showed signs of nervousness that only his mother spotted. She tried several times to appease, but see Thor impatient and flooding of questions about his future wife did not help.

\- "Let Thor, do not spoil the surprise to your brother." it had launched Queen.

Loki tried to relax, thinking back to the promise to her mother to find a suitable wife with whom he would be fine. If only Thor could stop the harassment! This is while in the distance in the courtyard of newcomers appeared. Thor Loki watched with dismay writhing neck hoping to glimpse fiancée said first, while himself, despite a slight curiosity, remained patient. After all, it would have any "life" to observe.

The first person saw Loki was the father of his fiancee who immediately greeted the Royal couple before giving way to his daughter and the rest of his family. Frigga noticed with satisfaction that this time, Aurora had put the fireworks. Besides since his arrival last July, she used that Asgardian shampoo containing chamomile that the Queen had given him, he would do some miracles. This nasty mealy reflection of yore had given way to a beautiful coppery light now truly put his dyed value. The Queen smiled, although lightweight, these small changes made her "much prettier than their first meeting," she thought. She did not seem intimidated by the crowd that had just welcome them and watched with curious eyes these people from another world. The Queen however noticed that Aurore avoided looking Loki while serving his reverence to him in greeting. Aurore probably felt eyes on her back and on her but kept his pace impassive which Frigga had met the first time. Contrary to appearances, far from the cold, without doubt it was a way to not lose face.

Loki seemed to remain skeptical face the appearance of his "bride" of just 16 who seemed to hold more of the child than the type of women he loved ...

Aurore, it was rather pleasantly surprised. His father had not lied to him. Although she thought Loki made a little less than twenty beside the mass of his brother build. It would certainly have liked to do a little more than that ...

Alors que tous s'observaient avec curiosité, Thor, l'impétueux sociabilisateur, fut le premier à saluer la jeune fiancée.

\- "Ma sœur, je suis charmé de faire votre connaissance". large sourire enjôleur en prime.

Aurore cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, par surprise devant son appellation. Devait-elle l'appeler "mon frère" alors qu'elle n'était pas encore mariée à Loki ? Mais elle reprit vite contenance.

\- "Ravie de faire votre connaissance Monsieur. Vous devez être le Prince Thor, mon futur frère ?" répondit-elle poliment d'une voix claire et pondérée. Il était hors de question pour une future dame de sa qualité de paraître effrayée.

\- "Effectivement Lady Aurore, et je ne pensais pas que j'aurais un jour une sœur aussi jolie que vous" ajouta-t-il dans un nouveau sourire aimable avant de reculer pour laisser plus de place à son frère, restant tout de même à côté de lui.

\- "Prince Loki" Salua-t-elle simplement d'un hochement de tête cette fois, tentant de masquer sa curiosité qui l'aurait poussée à dévisager son futur époux de façon tout a fait inappropriée en public. Celui-ci ne paraissait pas être perturbé d'une mauvaise façon par sa venue, et cela rassura la jeune femme en un sens. Il semblait un jeune homme calme et cela l'apaisait. Elle entendit néanmoins Thor suggérer à son frère de faire un compliment sur sa beauté.

\- "Ma Dame," commença-t-il avant de lancer un regard noir à son frère qui se voulait encourageant, "Vous êtes... arrivée, bienvenue au Palais". enchaîna-t-il précipitamment.

Aurore se dit que ce Loki là, n'était finalement pas aussi bon menteur que l'Edda voulait bien le dire.

\- "Merci pour votre accueil Mon Seigneur, j'espère me montrer à la hauteur de vos attentes" répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Maybe her boyfriend was more nervous that he would show it. Anyway, he had no social ease his brother, able at short notice to launch all kinds of courtesies to the ladies, but perhaps without it thinks a word. For Aurore took no compliment to praise her beauty as it was usual to make women encountered for the first time, even if we found them ugly. It was like saying "delighted", just empty words. So somewhere the bride enjoyed her future husband will be distinguished by not complimenting no way as false. And it was him avoid seeking a return compliment.

All were then escorted to under royal escort palace. Aurora was brought to its temporary apartments so they can read them before the meal. Once again she could not help but be impressed by the beauty of the place as it was the first time she saw parts of the Queen or her husband. But this time everything was for her, and it was with unfeigned fun, that once out of sight, she was surprised to laugh discovering her room twice broader than that she was busy with the Queen. All her things she had since coming to Asgard had already been installed as well, the future princess was able to rest before her betrothal banquet.

 

(At the same time, in the apartments of the Queen Frigga)

 

 - "I expected nicer," let Thor.

\- "Thor, is not bad," said Frigga throwing a worried glance at Loki, who had not won a word since the arrival of his bride.

\- "Well, that's probably she did not sleep well last night," the elder tried to catch his commentary.

\- "It does not matter," Loki finally cut. "I prefer a woman who does not attract me rather than who would have made me blush on his arrival."

\- "No woman, even the most beautiful, never made you blush brother!" teased Thor, relieved that his brother did not take him rigor of his commentary.

\- "My son, what is the point if a woman reveals all its charms in the first meeting I am sure Lady Dawn has more qualities that she wants to show it, and I am sure it will end,? at least, to have your sympathy Loki. " Frigga assured smiling peacefully in his caddy. "Now, my son, let me get ready for the banquet."

The two young men took therefore leave. Frigga watched them go with amusement. They were so different! Thor and his impulsiveness, Loki and mastery. The Queen was nevertheless satisfied with the behavior of his youngest son with his future wife, he knew the welcome without overdoing it. Perhaps it would have been preferable that it is a bit warmer, but it was not in his nature. She could be lucky even deign to speak to him. Yet she was a little worried about the evening buffet where the couple should be together all evening to get acquainted. Since Asgard, dating before the official engagement, was not seen in a positive light, casting doubt on the real reasons for a future marriage.

(To be continued...)

 

***FRENCH***

Dans les jours qui ont suivi les négociations prénuptiales d'usage entre les deux familles dont Aurore ne connut pas vraiment les détails, l'on fixa la date définitive du mariage au jeudi 9 septembre 1999. Habituellement les mariage avait lieu le vendredi, jour de Frigga Déesse de la fertilité, mais le chiffre 9 étant celui de la maternité la date du 9/9/1999 semblait être de toute aussi bonne augure.

Aurore avait été réellement surprise d'apprendre que la Reine l'avait choisie. Elle qui n'était pas habituée à gagner quoi, et dont son existence ne lui semblait en rien d'exceptionnelle. Elle pensait que l'on choisirait probablement celle qui avait obtenu le plus haut score au test de QI ou celle de la plus haute famille. Et puis il y avait eu tous les autres examens pré-éliminatoire qu'elles avaient toute dû passer avant de pouvoir être invitée en Norvège avec en ligne de mire, l'entretiens final avec la Souveraine d'Asgard. Sans compter les tests génétiques pour écarter les patrimoines pouvant poser problèmes, car il était très clair que les avortements même pour raison médicale n'était pas envisageable au sein de la famille royal. Sinon Loki, par le passé, n'aurait sans doute pas eu ce que certains nommaient pudiquement ses "composites" qui avaient posé tant de problèmes aux autres Dieux d'Asgard. Alors il fallait une jeune fille fertile mais saine. Et puis surtout il fallait une **_"jeune fille décente et correcte au regard d'un mariage princier"_** , précision écrite noir sur blanc dans les critères dictés par le haut conseil d'Asgard qui avait trouvé utile, dans les dossiers de candidature destinés aux famille, de surligner la mention en gras.

Comprendre "une jeune fille de bonne réputation et vierge".

Car dans les mariages royaux du Nord de l'Europe, de la Norvège... jusqu'en Angleterre même, on ne mélangeait pas les torchons et les serviettes. Et certainement pas à Asgard ! Ce ne fut pas le style de la maison. Et cette condition "physique" qui devait être validée ou réfutée par des représentantes de la religion Norse assermentées, avait fait une hécatombe dans la masse des participantes ; qui pensaient, très naïvement pour ne pas dire de façon totalement idiote, que l'on prendrait leur serment de vertu pour parole d’Evangile.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Aurore dut définitivement quitter Midgard avec la Reine, elle savait qu'elle ne serait revoir sa famille jusqu'à son mariage. Et encore pas tous. Asgard n'était pas un moulin, et l'on autorisa seulement la venue de sept personnes qui pourraient traditionnellement participer aux rites de préparation du mariage  : ses parents, son frère de sang et sa femme, sa belle-mère et ses deux fils, qui avaient aussi été élevés avec elle chez son père.

Aurore termina son année scolaire en France avant de revenir en Norvège. Elle arriva à Asgard le 1er lundi de Juillet, le jour de ses 16 ans (le 5 juillet), mais elle ne saurait pas rencontrer son fiancé immédiatement. Bien avant le mariage elle devait apprendre à savoir se comporter dans la société Asgardienne, non que sa noble naissance l'eut laissé sans éducation, mais à Asgard comme ailleurs, il fallut qu'elle se plie aux us et coutumes de son nouveau pays d'adoption sans impair. Confier en servitude à Frigga durant près de 2 mois dans une sorte d'horaire aménagée, elle serait occupée au service le matin et à ses apprentissages de princesse consort et d'épouse dans l'après-midi.  

Il n'y eut pas une journée de repos tout le long. Même le dimanche Aurore devait être prête dès l'aube pour servir le petit déjeuner de la Reine dans ses appartements. Tout le monde autour d'elle savait qui elle allait bientôt devenir, mais personne ne devait la traiter différemment de n'importe quel fonctionnaire du palais. Ce fut l'une des grandes leçons sur l'humilité dont la tradition Asgardienne était friande. Bien que logée à l'intérieur même des appartement de la Reine par mesure générale de sécurité, elle ne jouissait d'aucun privilège particulier dans ses matinées. Il y avait les services des repas, qui avait lieu parfois aussi dans les appartements d'Odin lorsque Frigga s'y déplaçait, les divers travaux de ménage ou de simple compagnie comme la lecture ou les sorties au marché. Aurore aimait beaucoup le marché, qui ressemblait à ce qu'elle avait connu enfant durant ses vacances en Provence dans le sud de la France. Les lieux était toujours plein de gens joyeux, de tissus colorés et d'épices aux senteurs les plus exquises les unes que les autres qui ne pouvaient exister partout ailleurs sur Midgard. Et même si Frigga ne la lâchait jamais d'une semelle, il était de ces rares moments où elle pouvait sortir du Palais et oublier son destin qui s'approchait un peu près d'elle chaque jours. Frigga remarquait toujours ce changement d'humeur sur son visage et ne manquait jamais une occasion de l'emmener avec elle simplement pour lui faire plaisir.

Les après-midis étaient plus calmes mais souvent psychologiquement épuisants. Il y avait l'apprentissage rudimentaire des Runes, les connaissances élargies restant le privilège des Ases.  _"Peut-être que Loki acceptera de m'apprendre certaines choses"_ pensait-elle secrètement ; la géographie, et l'histoire qui peut se résumer à la lecture de l'Edda poétique. Aurore fut à la fois choquée et horrifiée de tout se que l'on y racontait à propos de son futur époux... Et même si la Reine lui expliqua qu'aucun Asgardien n'avait de souvenir de leur ancienne vie, qu'il avait juste la connaissance inscrit dans l'Edda, la future mariée ne put s'empêcher de se demander avec quel être horrible personnage elle allait être unie pour qu'on lui en cache même la vue jusqu'à présent !

Commençant à connaitre les valeurs morales Asgardiennes, il était impensable d'oser demander à qui que ce soit à quoi ressemblait son futur époux. Telle la géant Skadi à qui Odin avait consenti à choisir son mari à partir d'une série de pieds, elle pouvait déjà s'estimer heureuse d'être sure d'épouser un Prince ! Pourtant, parfois, elle arrivait par ruse à surprendre quelques conversations à propos de Loki. La sachant dans les parages, les détails étaient assez banals : Loki aimait les desserts bien présentés, Loki aimait l'ordre dans ses appartements, Loki avait commandé ceci ou cela... Vraisemblablement n'ignorant rien de la future position de Aurore, aucun fonctionnaire n'aurait risqué une parole malheureuse qui aurait pu tomber dans le creux de son oreille ; et précipiter, en septembre prochain, certaines têtes au sol. Une chose était sure, Loki aimait les convenances, l'ordre, l’obéissance, le contrôle... Elle allait devoir jouer sur du velours.

Outre les matières sans nul doute très scolaires, il y en avait de nettement plus sérieuses, comme l'introduction aux techniques de base de self-défense et maniement de petites armes blanches. Le genre de formation qui fit comprendre à Aurore que si Midgard ne croulait pas sous les invasions extra-terrestres, c'est que Asgard était là. Maintenant, être à Asgard en première ligne était presque angoissant... Heureusement il y avait des moments plus détendus comme la pratique de l'équitation, et des conversations à bâtons rompus avec sa future belle-mère, à propos de ses devoirs d'épouse qui étaient principalement de s'occuper de tout ce qui avait à trait à leur vie à l'intérieur de leurs appartements... Ou encore des travaux pratiques comme la préparation de décoction à base de plantes médicinales, la broderie au fil d'or ou encore de certains desserts que Loki affectionnait particulièrement tel les gâteaux au chocolat, les tartes aux pommes ou à la confiture...

Dans son second mois de servitude, elle eut aussi des cours de puériculture. Mais Aurore nota que tout ce qui concernait la conception jusqu'à l'accouchement fut soigneusement éludé comme si de pareilles choses n'existaient pas à Asgard. Ce qui ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde. Les Asgardiennes autour d'elle n'avaient même jamais mentionné de près ou de loin ses menstruations, se contentant de déposer tout son nécessaire féminin dans un meuble fermé de la salle de bain bien à l'abri des regards. Alors parler de conception OH MON DIEU ! Il n'était pas exactement comme si elle s'intéressait particulièrement au sujet, après tout elle allait être épousée par un parfait inconnu et elle était loin de languir d'y être. Mais elle avait assisté dans l'enseignement Catholique sur Midgard, et même si la reproduction des plantes et des cloportes faisait partie de ses connaissances, elle manquait cruellement d'informations "pratiques". Evidemment elle savait que les bébés n'arrivaient pas par magie ou déposés par une cigogne Alsacienne sur le pas de la porte à l'occasion, mais tout dans sa tête était très théorique. Ses connaissances sur le corps de l'homme et son fonctionnement étaient de celles que l'on acquière en plaçant des noms honteux sur des schémas en coupe sur des photocopies en noir et blanc. Rien de très glamour. Parfois elle se sentait au bord de poser une question à Frigga, puis se ravisait. La Reine le remarquait mais ne faisait mine de rien. A ce stade ce type de conversation aurait été totalement inconvenant. Elle était néanmoins satisfaite que sa futur belle-fille manifeste une certaine curiosité. Les choses entre son fils et elle n'allaient peut-être pas être si difficiles, pensa la Reine.

Aurore fut officiellement invitée à gagner ses appartements pré-nuptiaux le jeudi avant le mariage, le 2 septembre. Cela sonnait un peu comme la rentrée scolaire pour elle. Elle n'aurait pas de nouveaux cahiers et de nouveaux professeurs, mais après son mariage de nouveaux vêtements et une nouvelle habitation. Et oui en effet, quelque chose comme un nouveau professeur. elle ne savait pas trop comment elle se sentait au sujet de tout ce qui allait lui arriver après le mariage, mais pour l'instant elle préférait pousser cette pensée loin pour profiter de cette dernière semaine de liberté sans servitude qui s'offrait à elle. Même si en réalité elle n'était plus libre depuis que ses parents et ceux de Loki avaient signé leur contrat pré-nuptial.

C'était aussi ce jour-ci que les membres de la famille d'Aurore furent conviés à Asgard. Ils furent tous logés dans un de ses grands appartements pour invités qui possédait son propre accès extérieure sur la cour d'entrée circulaire du Palais. Après leur arrivée dans la matinée, Aurore fut autorisée, accompagnée par une suivante, à les rejoindre pour le repas de midi. Et après avoir passé toute l'après-midi à raconter ce qui était devenue sa vie depuis son départ de Midgard, ils se rendraient tous dans les appartements d'Odin afin d'assister à son repas de fiançailles officiels avec sa futur belle-famille ; mais surtout, son futur mari. A cette pensée son cœur eut un raté, elle allait enfin mettre un visage sur ce nom qu'elle avait même appris à écrire en Runes. Elle avait cru comprendre d'après son père qu'il était plutôt joli garçon, plutôt grand, des cheveux corbeaux et de beaux yeux verts lui sembla-t-il. Mais il n'était pas certain, car daltonien il aurait pu confondre le vert avec un brun très clair ou un gris métallique, mais c'est sa nuance franche qui lui fit dire qu'ils étaient très certainement verts. Il ne l'avait qu'entrevu quelques secondes de loin à son arrivée au Palais, conversant avec Odin devant l'entrée. Il l'avait reconnu par ses riches vêtements à sa proximité de parole avec le Roi, et sachant aussi que Thor était blond. Aurore se dit que Loki n'était donc physiquement peut être pas très différent de ce qu'on dit de lui dans l'Edda : un homme fort beau apprécié des dames aussi bien pour ses qualités d'orateur que... d'autres qualités tout à fait honorable... Elle arrêta derechef cet angoissant fil de pensées.

Il était 18h. Il était l'heure d'y aller. La suivante d'Aurore lui avait conseillé d'aborder une robe de couleur verte, qui était la couleur de référence du prince. S'identifier par un assemblage de couleurs, les rois et princes d'Asgarde avaient toujours adorés ça. Mais la jeune femme décida qu'elle n'était certainement pas encore sienne, et qu'elle aborderait la couleur qui lui plairait à elle. Ce fut une longue robe Midgardienne de style empire, faite de mousseline couleur bouton d'or. Le tissu aux motifs floraux avait un petit côté provençal qui rappelait à Aurore ses origines qu'elle tenaient de son père. Dans son coeur, elle avait toujours été une fille du Sud. Aimant la chaleur du soleil, les odeurs de lavande fraîche et les embruns de la mer dans ses cheveux. Tout ceci allait lui manquer. Même si Asgard était entouré d'une grande mer, elle n'avait pas cette odeur suave et chaude de la Méditerranée. Non, en comparaison celle-ci était distante, rocheuse et désespérément froide comme les eaux de Norvège. 

De son côté, depuis le retour de Frigga et Odin pour signer les compromis du mariage, Loki ne s'était pas montré curieux. Il ne lui avait posé aucune question et agissait comme si elle n'avait jamais choisi une épouse pour lui. Cependant, aujourd'hui, le jour de l'arrivée officielle de sa fiancée, il montra quelques signes de nervosité que seule sa mère repéra. Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de l'apaiser, mais voir Thor impatient et l'inondant de questions à propos de sa future épouse ne l'aidait pas.

\- "Allons Thor, ne gâchons pas la surprise à ton frère". lui avait lancé la Reine.

Loki essaya de se détendre en repensant à la promesse de se mère de lui trouver une épouse convenable avec qui il serait bien. Si seulement Thor pouvait arrêter son harcèlement ! C'est alors qu'au loin dans la cour de nouveaux venus apparurent. Loki observa avec consternation Thor qui se tordait le cou dans l'espoir d'apercevoir ladite fiancée en premier, alors que lui-même, malgré une légère curiosité, restait patient. Après tout, il aurait toute "sa vie" pour l'observer.

La première personne que Loki vit fut le père de sa fiancée qui salua immédiatement le couple Royal avant de laisser place à sa fille et le reste de sa famille. Frigga remarqua avec contentement que cette fois-ci, Aurore avait revêtu des artifices. Sans compter que depuis son arrivée en juillet dernier, elle utilisait ce shampoing Asgardien à base de Camomille que la Reine lui avait procuré, certaine qu'il ferait des miracles. Ce vilain reflet farineux de jadis avait laissé place à une belle lumière cuivrée qui maintenant mettait véritablement son teint en valeur. La Reine sourit, bien que légers, ces petits changements la rendaient _"bien plus jolie qu'à leur première rencontre"_ pensa-t-elle. Elle ne paraissait pas intimidée par la foule qui venait les accueillir et regardait d'un œil curieux ces gens d'un autre monde. La Reine remarqua néanmoins que Aurore évitait de regarder Loki alors qu'elle exécutait sa révérence devant lui en guise de salutation. Aurore sentit probablement les regards dans son dos et sur elle, mais conservait son allure impassible auquel Frigga s'était heurtée la première fois. Contrairement aux apparences, loin d'être de la froideur, sans doute était-ce une façon de ne pas perdre la face.

Loki semblait rester dubitatif face à l'apparence de sa "fiancée" de à peine 16 ans qui lui semblait plus tenir de l'enfant que du type de femmes qu'il affectionnait...

Aurore, elle, était plutôt agréablement surprise. Son père ne lui avait pas menti. Même si elle trouvait que Loki fit un peu moins que la vingtaine à côté de la carrure massive de son frère. Elle aurait certainement aimé qu'il fasse un peu plus que ça...

Alors que tous s'observaient avec curiosité, Thor, l'impétueux sociabilisateur, fut le premier à saluer la jeune fiancée.

\- "Ma sœur, je suis charmé de faire votre connaissance". large sourire enjôleur en prime.

Aurore cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, par surprise devant son appellation. Devait-elle l'appeler "mon frère" alors qu'elle n'était pas encore mariée à Loki ? Mais elle reprit vite contenance.

\- "Ravie de faire votre connaissance Monsieur. Vous devez être le Prince Thor, mon futur frère ?" répondit-elle poliment d'une voix claire et pondérée. Il était hors de question pour une future dame de sa qualité de paraître effrayée.

\- "Effectivement Lady Aurore, et je ne pensais pas que j'aurais un jour une sœur aussi jolie que vous" ajouta-t-il dans un nouveau sourire aimable avant de reculer pour laisser plus de place à son frère, restant tout de même à côté de lui.

\- "Prince Loki" Salua-t-elle simplement d'un hochement de tête cette fois, tentant de masquer sa curiosité qui l'aurait poussée à dévisager son futur époux de façon tout a fait inappropriée en public. Celui-ci ne paraissait pas être perturbé d'une mauvaise façon par sa venue, et cela rassura la jeune femme en un sens. Il semblait un jeune homme calme et cela l'apaisait. Elle entendit néanmoins Thor suggérer à son frère de faire un compliment sur sa beauté.

\- "Ma Dame," commença-t-il avant de lancer un regard noir à son frère qui se voulait encourageant, "Vous êtes... arrivée, bienvenue au Palais". enchaîna-t-il précipitamment.

Aurore se dit que ce Loki là, n'était finalement pas aussi bon menteur que l'Edda voulait bien le dire.

\- "Merci pour votre accueil Mon Seigneur, j'espère me montrer à la hauteur de vos attentes" répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Peut-être que son fiancé était plus nerveux qu'il ne voulait le montrer. En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'aisance sociale de son frère, capable au pied levé de lancer toutes sortes de courtoisies aux demoiselles, mais peut-être aussi sans qu'il n'en pense un mot. Car Aurore ne prenait pas pour compliment les éloges sur sa beauté puisqu'il était habituel d'en faire aux femmes que l'on rencontre pour la première fois, même si on les trouvait laides. C'était comme dire _"enchanté"_ , juste des mots vides de sens. Alors quelque part, la fiancée appréciait que son futur époux se soit distingué en ne la complimentant pas de façon aussi fausse. Et puis cela lui avait éviter de chercher un compliment en retour.

Tous furent ensuite conduits au palais sous escorte royale. Aurore fut amenée à ses appartements provisoires afin qu'elle puisse en prendre connaissance avant le repas. Une nouvelle fois elle ne put qu'être impressionnée par la beauté des lieux comme elle l'avait été la première fois qu'elle vit les quartiers de la Reine ou de son mari. Mais cette fois-ci tout était pour elle, et c'est avec un amusement non feint, que une fois à l'abri des regards, elle s'était surprise à rire en découvrant sa chambre, deux fois plus vaste que celle qu'elle avait occupée chez la Reine. Toute ses affaires qu'elle eut depuis son arrivé à Asgard avaient déjà été installées, ainsi, la future princesse put se reposer avant son banquet de fiançailles.  

 

(au même moment, dans les appartements de la Reine Frigga)

 

 - "Je m'attendais à plus jolie", lâcha Thor.

\- "Thor, ne soit pas méchant", fit Frigga en lançant un regard inquiet vers Loki, qui n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis l'arrivée de sa fiancée.

- "Enfin, c'est sans doute qu'elle n'a pas bien dormi la nuit dernière", tenta l'aîné pour rattraper son commentaire.

-"Cela n'a pas d'importance", trancha finalement Loki. "Je préfère une femme qui ne m'attire pas plutôt qu'une qui m'aurait fait rougir dès son arrivée".

\- "Aucune femme, même la plus belle, ne t'a jamais fait rougir mon frère !" taquina Thor, soulagé que son frère ne lui tienne pas rigueur de son commentaire.

-"Mes fils, quel est l'intérêt si une femme dévoile tous ses charmes à la première rencontre ? Je suis sure que Lady Aurore a bien plus de qualités qu'elle ne veut le montrer, et je suis persuadée qu'elle finira, au moins, par avoir ta sympathie Loki." assura Frigga en souriant paisiblement à son cadet. "Maintenant, mes fils, laissez-moi me préparer pour le banquet."

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent donc congés. Frigga les regarda s'éloigner avec amusement. Ils étaient si différents ! Thor et son impulsivité, Loki et sa maîtrise. La Reine était néanmoins satisfaite du comportement de son plus jeune fils avec sa future épouse, il avait su l'accueillir sans trop en faire. Peut-être aurait-il été préférable qu'il se montre un peu plus chaleureux, mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse qu'il daigne même lui adresser la parole. Elle était pourtant un peu plus inquiète pour le buffet du soir où le couple devrait être ensemble toute la soirée pour faire connaissance. Puisque à Asgard, se fréquenter avant des fiançailles officielles, n'était pas vu d'un bon œil, jetant le doute sur les raisons véritables d'un futur mariage.

(A suivre...)


	3. Fiançailles (le 02/09/1999)

GOOGLE TRADUCTION

Engagement (on 02/SEPTEMBER/1999)

 

\- "It's not too much?" asked Dawn by observing his reflection in the mirror. His face seemed excessive makeup, so she struggled to identify. Certainly the smoky outline of his eyes raised their ocher that could almost make them look dark green more than brown, and his face seemed more diaphanous, but it did not feel at ease.

\- "Your fiance has seen you with less pomp upon arrival So even if you're dressed, you will not go wrong and it will find you more attractive reassured its next that kept adjusted his hair complicated braids. cob of corn and flowing curls.

\- "I do not know," confessed the future princess, observing all angles. "Is not the slinky dress too?" Frigga who probably considered good, given the few of its forms, to a maximum of advantages on his side.

\- "This is the way of the Asgardian court," calmly replied the servant, amused by shocked the bride future.

Aurore thought that fashion had probably been imagined by men to be so uncomfortable and show his body so if outrageously ostentatious. In truth, all covered with a sort of golden organza sari was not properly covering and if it unclothed. But at her young age, she never had the opportunity to wear a beautiful dress, which made him seem more a woman than she was still adolescent. Running his fingers over the beautiful golden son seams of his long set in luxurious green raw silk, a dress at the height of a princess no doubt she still pouted.

\- "And all green!" She blurted with a slight grimace.

\- "But green is the favorite color of the Prince!" the maid informed taking offense insolent face of the future wife of Loki. "Have you not noticed the holding of the Prince when you arrived?"

\- "If of course, but the green is not my color me" cut Aurore already délassait her blouse. Taking a look at his next thought she almost see the faint before his sacrilegious act.

\- "Mmm Maiiis what are you my lady?" the young woman panicked service that had just enough time to recover ground dress the future princess.

\- "I have already said this morning, I'm not his wife so I'll enjoy these moments to wear what I like to me, not what pleases my fiance Besides my father.. that is, is color blind and can not see the green. Pretty much only the blue. Then I'll wear blue. " Cut the young bride in a decided tone and authoritarian. It was almost his act of rebellion after its official two months of servitude to the Queen before joining her son.

\- "! Do not worry you will not be punished Blue and green go together not.?" She assured, his hands running its Asgardiennes dresses in the imposing closet of his room. Frigga had offered him some for evenings where she had the opportunity to dine with the Royal couple or with all the other ladies in waiting. Finally, a triumphant gesture, she pulled out a beautiful array of azure franc. "Is not she beautiful?" asked the young woman pinning the dress on her bust.

Without waiting for an answer she slipped. before turning to leave following his close inaccessible tiny buttons on her back. It was typical dresses girl or woman of high society. They were impossible to close one, they obviously were intended to betray any undressing prohibited. For example, a husband who came home in the evening that did not see the dress his wife can properly put the enemy was not far away ... She had a form which flattered all the same morphology even though it was not made as slinky by using a real boned bodice. She also felt much more at ease without his tablet chest she was afraid she kind of its grip with every movement. In truth it was a Asgardiennes engagement dress whose purpose was undoubtedly motivate the groom to keep its commitments while "forcing" by such a privilege to now his eyes on his bride.  
\- "What do you think ?" asked Dawn satisfied with herself, who spanked turn large parts of electric blue silk around the room.

\- "It will look great, it's true, but you would need the green Put at least adornment given by the Queen." implored the woman.

Dawn nodded, obviously, it would annoy the Queen by refusing to wear his gift for the occasion. This consisted of a head of jewelry, earrings, a necklace, and two identical bracelets. All in yellow gold, emerald and onyx. The colors of Loki. But it was Dawn who was slightly annoyed because the colors of the jewelry did not go with the blue of her dress. But she still put on bracelets and fine necklace to create a harmonious balance in her outfit.

\- "I think I'm ready," said the bride. The first nervousness traits waved his hands, it was the first time since the announcement of her engagement she felt truly excited. It was almost a stomach ache. She knew throughout the wine of honor it would be observed by the court and at dinner, and that his every move would be commented. And she did not forget that there were differences of even subtle customs between Asgard and Midgard, so she was afraid of making a misstep. Her childhood, she had been prepared for a good marriage, but not with a Prince, let alone the Prince of this world! Differences labels were unmistakable and easily avoidable errors! However, she quickly recovered. What important issue could he really be? It was a "family meals" and she was wearing a dress and she knew where she felt good. She had no reason to be anxious. After all, the Queen had chosen her, it was enough to be herself!

His newfound confidence, she will not even flinched when he announced that the Queen Frigga was waiting. Although Aurora was no longer under its bondage, the Queen would continue to watch over her until her marriage. This reassured her. But past the doors of her apartment, she felt ill again. But Frigga appeared amiable and reassuring at the onset of his future daughter-in complimenting the same on choosing her dress. Frigga was not surprised that Dawn was changed to a wiser dress, she was not the kind of people who liked the looks attracted her. Aurore accepted compliments and returning to the Queen, without overdoing it. compliments of clouds fuseraient tonight, so no need to flood now. On a quiet and not sure she followed the Queen, still two steps behind her.

\- "HER MAJESTY THE QUEEN OF ASGARD FRIGGA" threw the head of protocol in future stepmother broke through the heavy double doors of the throne room, where had gathered the people wanting to congratulate the young engaged couple and share a wine honor before their private family buffet. The spirit of Aurora froze when she heard Frigga be announced with such a ceremony. It was not like she did not know their status, but there the seriousness of the situation sent him like a slap across the face. And again she had a stomach ache. Prince Thor waiting stepped forward to take the arms of his mother for the lead near the head table, next to the King.

\- "LADY AURORA LIGNUM" then gave the agent the same tone when Aurore passed the threshold in turn. There, it was her future husband who was waiting to offer her his arm. She took it without thinking long, looking barely already captivated the crowd by coming specially to see, leaving behave under the eyes of all. The only futile fear that crossed his mind at that moment was the color of her dress, she hoped to be quite consistent with the holding of the prince. The crossing seemed to last an eternity. She had not felt that the Queen and Thor took so long!

When they finally arrived at the table of honor wine, Loki bowed to his father, Aurora did the same as she had to repeat yesterday with Chief of Protocol. Then, without a word, she remained motionless alongside Loki. The latter agreed to give him a look, but she could not interpret. It seemed unfathomable and concentrated. Reassuring because it did not seem to expect a particular attitude on his part, he did not immediately sought to play complicity as was Thor who was giving him a friendly smile that she did not know how to respond. So she bowed her face slightly as a hello, hoping that it is not inappropriate.

The first glass in honor of the new fiancés was celebrated by the King himself. Dawn had the presence of mind not to wear his glass immediately to the mouth as Loki turned to her. It was customary for engaged couples toast together. No doubt she had not informed enough, and she felt ignorant. So she waited until Loki drink to do the same. She had decided, as a strategy, play mimicry by tracing his movements on her future husband. Thus, it was not likely to be odd.

\- "Is mead?" She asked, peeking Loki, recognizing a rather sweet taste for the beverage wine.

\- "Indeed," replied the Prince with his always calm.

Dawn smiled. She had never drunk but knew he is a honey wine. With these words she had just wanted to take the opportunity to slip a word to her future husband because she knew what was expected of them to some agreement in public. And remain silent waiting for an angel passes was probably not a good posture at all subjects present here. She did not necessarily want to engage in conversation, especially as Loki seemed absolutely not interested in what was happening around him, much less his presence, but she wanted to at least give a good impression before the Court.

\- "You like ?" asked the Prince.

Dawn was surprised he seeks to continue the discussion. Because she had caught a few lustful gaze of young women, rather buxom, against her fiance who could not escape her female vision. What made him instantly understand why Loki seemed to ignore it. Although she had covered the scandalous green dress it was probably not much more impact as it was clearly far from Loki of beauty.

\- "Yes, very much," replied the future princess.

\- "Do not overdo it, because its sweetness is deceptive," warned Loki without an ounce of reproach.

\- "I would be careful I tremperais only my lips to prevent it resserve me." Maliciously explained Dawn. What seemed like a Loki.

\- "I see that you know the tricks to avoid the pitfalls of drunks" flattered Loki. Dawn felt as if he had suddenly entered a role, as his behavior differed.

 

 

\- "I have three brother," she said by way of explanation, making the Prince laugh. But she did not know if he was really amused or he feigned.

That's when he suddenly approached his ear as if to say something private. They felt both the looks on their relationship, Aurore same amused and pretended to be captivated by Loki's words when he said only:

\- "Continue and, if you like, that's what they all want to see us accomplices and eager to know us.." The alcohol breath warmed the young Prince in his ear. Dawn will not hid his amused laughter and turned to Loki in turn, raising his chin to his ear as he nodded to her:

\- "I thought so," Dawn replied with a smile. She felt relieved because for the first time since his arrival at the palace, she seemed to have found an ally in Loki. No doubt had he not want to marry her, much less that it might. But at least they would be united against the Court to feign interest for one another and the perfect agreement. Dawn loved the idea that they are partners, liars perfect in everyone's eyes, as if they had just made a silent pact.

Once the finished wine reception and use of custom greetings, the young engaged couple and their family spent in Odin's private reception room. Dawn leaned once again toward Loki which she had hardly dropped all arms along the wine of honor:

\- "Etttt what will happen then?" Dawn then asked, casually taking place alongside Loki who placed the chair under the seat of his future woman.

\- "Many dishes will be served us they will be presented one by one." Loki amplifying explaining his actions as to attract attention and be sure to be seen talking to the girl.

\- "I have to eat all of them?" Dawn asked, surprised and looking pointedly Loki, the following in its social deception.

\- "Yes, you can taste each of them one bite will suffice, but be careful not to take a course, even if you like it." He explained, forcing a smile.

\- "It would be rude to prefer a flat I guess."

\- "No, but you probably would have more room for the following." Prince clarified.

Dawn will not hid his laughter, on the contrary, she made sure it is sound enough to be heard by all, even pushing Queen back slightly towards her. But not too much to remain courteous. Frigga and Loki glanced at the young bride did not try to capture. His maneuver had worked, that was what mattered. On the advice of Loki, she tasted each dish, only one bite, and was amused to comment on, just to find some semblance of conversation. The dessert was spent in the same way, a succession of desserts, so succulent Aurora regretted not hungry.

The first signs of intoxication were evident among the guests, especially the side of Thor and Dawn brothers was restless. Loki him since his third cup of wine, followed the same strategy of avoidance of alcohol that his young bride. Dawn looked curiously tongues loose and could not help but look to his brothers, laughing happily with her father. A sincere smile hovered on his lips but when she thought she would see almost later, her heart sank.

\- "You should go see them," ordered him Loki.

\- "Is this appropriate?" then asked Aurora.

\- "Yes, now everyone can move at will I will myself to move me to make you feel more comfortable to do so,." Explained Prince.

\- "Thank you," she whispered, standing up.

Politely, Loki pulled the chair of the young woman then left her to go himself to his family. Dawn tried not to appear too eager to leave the table to join his family and his brothers who drank merrily. When they saw her arrive, they loudly apostrophèrent causing a short silence in the room. Then they began a song in honor of the future bride, his older brother Désiré taking her hand to swirl in a dance. Aurore was amused by this real moment of complicity and offered his only totally happy and sincere smile of the evening. His family would miss him terribly! It was then that Thor landed with Trio Palatine and cried:

\- "My brother, let us join you to praise your sister!"

The brothers, delighted, let Thor and his friends drink with them, then mix the songs in Norse and Provence. Finally Thor took the hand of Aurora for dancing, justifying his act with these words:

\- "Since Lady Dawn will soon be my sister, she can give me this dance!"

Dawn agreed, thinking that Thor as the eldest son Prince was certainly the heir to the kingdom, then there was nothing inappropriate on such occasions. Loki threw a glance away from his brother quite tipsy, but retaining his future wife compared to dance with her brothers was sufficiently visible.

Then one of the brothers of the young woman decided it was time for the groom to join the dance. He went straight for Loki, and Aurore feared for a moment that this is not allowed. Members of the Royal Family did not dance to the engagement ... But Loki, which was not really a choice, was induced when his mother encouraged him with a smile.

\- "With us, the younger brother began, no real engagement without dancing!"

The tone given, Aurora bowed to how Midgardienne to her future husband. The latter resigned himself to take her hand but not knowing the dance, he had to be guided. She began a series of simple steps that did not require particular ease, while his brothers continued to sing loudly. Thor tried to join them but his lack of words and language Provencal smile made the bride who understood that even Loki could not understand a word of what they were singing.

\- "The song is about a man who takes the woman he loves at the wedding of this man said he found it so beautiful that he could not bring himself to see her marry another.. " Dawn explained as she twirled with her fiance.

\- "Am I to expect that someone to take you to our wedding?" Loki asked, arching an eyebrow.

\- "Do not worry, my Prince" fit Dawn laughing. "We are far from Midgard and my father would not allow!"

Loki was willing to believe, seeing that his future father never went anywhere totally disarmed. After a moment, breathless, Aurore stopped. Loki briefly looked into her eyes before turning to join his place at the table. Yet he liked the dance for which he was even gifted, but he only performed in a ladies beautiful seductive goal and gentes, which was not the case here. But before he could make a move, the bride's brothers interposed.

\- "And with us there is always a kiss after a dance!" Fit the younger. "For me too, but I do not kiss girls, what a pity!" Loki thought trying to circumvent the cadet with a polite smile. But it already grabbed her arm and her sister to approach without sweetness. She said a few words in an aside to remind him that it was not a custom to the Court and also reminded him of the status of Prince Loki, he could not afford to shout at the so ... but Loki, without a word, took the hand of the girl and laid a quick kiss. Seeing the annoyed brothers, he declared with satisfaction:

\- "You did not say where me and here lips have kissed the first time only to seal the marriage."

Dawn made another curtsey to her future husband and turned to her brothers, throwing them whispered ridicule and laugh at their jokes.

\- "Nobis has dubbed you the Prince Serpent," explained the young woman back to him. "For your language and your mind is sharp and hissing like a snake." Loki frowned but seeing the looks brothers laughing, amused face and his future wife, he realized that this was more a compliment than a criticism.

Aurora took leave along with the Queen. Eat and drink as much took a lot of energy, not to mention the dance! She did not know what to think of the evening and her fiance. Certainly it did not appear as unpleasant, but she understood that, like her, he had played a role. It would not surprise it shows quite different in private, and it really frightened me. But she was so tired when escorted her to his apartment, qu'arrivée finally to her room she just collapsed on the bed without taking the time to change. Arrive a few minutes later, his following had to wake her for snaps at ease for the rest of the night, already well underway.

When Loki returned to his apartment, before the party was over for that matter, his mother was waiting. She had swapped her ceremonial dress for a simple and comfortable dress. The Prince had understood that her mother's presence here at this time was only for one reason to go to the question about his future bride?

\- "Is she not lovely?" She asked with a tender smile, so happy with the evening. She had seen Loki approach her, talk to her, exchanged words and looks. She had seen the young woman smile and even laugh at some of his jokes. Although it was not surprising. Loki was gifted in parolse as natural charm. And the ladies laugh during a conversation was part of his ministry.

\- "Yes, quite." He replied. But Frigga noticed the lack of conviction in the voice of his son.

\- "You seemed ... well enjoy it during the banquet," she insisted.

\- "Really ?" he said falsely surprised. Good, that was the point!

\- "So you cheated everybody, as your usual!" Now Frigga was half disappointed mid-furious. Loki had used his new skills liar to fool the audience. "And the poor bride who will discover the true face of her husband after the wedding!" She thought, turning away from his son, already saddened for his future stepdaughter. Loki noticed his mother suddenly embarrassed and felt obliged to fustifier, but also to clear his mother who thought may have made the wrong choice of partner for him.

-! "But I have not done alone She also played a role rather well and even I have to admit this girl that you chose me is quite clever and insightful.."

The only thing that consoled Frigga is that Aurore, in the words of Loki, understood his ploy and it was readily associated. But nevertheless feared that Loki shows a side of him much less pleasant once he would be married and he would not need to feign sympathy for his young wife. That thought sent a chill through his back. Suddenly the true legacy of Loki was playing in his head, and she had heard these sordid stories about how Joutuns treated their women. She always raised her son in respect of women in the broadest sense, and hoped that this would protect education Aurore from abuse from her adopted.

 

(To be continued...)

 

***FRENCH***

\- "Ce n'est pas trop ?" demanda Aurore en observant son reflet dans le miroir. Son visage lui paraissait maquillé à outrance, si bien qu'elle peinait à se reconnaître. Certes, le contour charbonneux de ses yeux rehaussé leur ocre qui aurait pu presque les faire paraître d'un vert foncé plus qu'un brun, et son visage semblait encore plus diaphane, mais elle ne se sentait pas à son aise.

\- "Votre fiancé vous a déjà vu avec des apparats moindres lors de votre arrivée. Ainsi, même si vous êtes apprêtée, vous ne le tromperez pas et il ne pourra vous trouver que plus jolie rassura sa suivante qui maintenait ajustée sa coiffure de tresses compliquées en épi de blé et boucles flottantes.

\- "Je ne sais pas trop", avoua la future princesse en s'observant sous tous les angles. "La robe n'est-elle pas trop moulante ?" Frigga ayant sans doute jugé bon, au vu du peu de ses formes, de mettre un maximum d'atouts de son côté.

\- "C'est la mode de la cour Asgardienne", répondit calmement la servante, amusée par l'air choqué de la futur mariée.

Aurore pensa que cette mode avait sans doute été imaginé par des hommes pour être si inconfortable et montrer son corps de façon si scandaleusement ostentatoire. En vérité, l'ensemble recouvert d'une sorte de sari en organza doré était correctement couvrante et pas si dévêtu que ça. Mais à son jeune âge, elle n'eut jamais l'occasion de porter une si belle robe, qui, lui fit paraître plus une femme que l'adolescente qu'elle était encore. Passant ses doigts sur les magnifiques coutures de fils d'or de son long ensemble en luxueuse soie sauvage verte, une robe à la hauteur d'une princesse sans nul doute, elle fit tout de même la moue.

\- "Et tout ce vert !" Lâcha-t-elle avec une légère grimace.

\- "Mais le vert est la couleur préférée du Prince !" la servante informa en s'offusquant face aux propos insolents de la future femme de Loki. "N'avez-vous pas remarqué la tenue du Prince à votre arrivée ?"

\- "Si bien sûr, mais le vert n'est ma couleur à moi" trancha Aurore qui délassait déjà son corsage. En jetant un coup d’œil à sa suivant elle crut presque la voir défaillir devant son geste sacrilège.

\- "Mmm Maiiis que faites-vous ma lady ?" paniqua la jeune femme de service qui eut juste le temps de récupérer au sol la robe de la future Princesse.

\- "Je l'ai déjà dit ce matin, je ne suis pas encore son épouse. Alors je vais profiter de ces derniers instants pour porter ce que j'aime moi, et non ce qui plait à mon fiancé. D'ailleurs mon père, qui est là, est daltonien et ne voit pas le vert. Quasiment uniquement le bleu. Alors je vais porter du bleu." Trancha la jeune fiancée d'un ton décidé et autoritaire. Il fut presque son acte de rébellion officielle après ses 2 mois de servitude chez la Reine avant de rejoindre celle de son fils.

\- "N'ayez crainte ! Vous ne serez pas punie. Le bleu et le vert vont ensemble non ?" assura-t-elle, ses mains parcourant ses robes Asgardiennes dans l'imposante penderie de sa chambre. Frigga lui en avaient offertes quelques unes pour les soirées où elle eut l'occasion de souper avec le couple Royal ou avec toutes les autres dames de compagnie. Finalement, d'un geste triomphal, elle sortit une belle panoplie d'un franc bleu azur. "N'est-elle pas magnifique ?" demanda la jeune femme en plaquant la robe sur son buste.

Sans attendre de réponse elle l'enfila. se tournant devant sa suivante pour lui laisser refermer les minuscules boutons inaccessibles dans son dos. C'était typique des robes de jeune fille ou de femme de la haute société. Elles étaient impossibles à refermer seule, elles visaient évidemment à trahir tout déshabillage interdit. Ainsi, par exemple, un mari qui rentrait le soir qui ne vit pas la robe de sa femme correctement mise saurait que l'ennemi n'était pas loin... Celle-ci avait une forme qui flattait tout de même sa morphologie même si elle n'était pas rendue aussi moulante par l'emploi d'un véritable corsage baleiné. Elle se sentait aussi nettement plus à son aise sans sa poitrine comprimé dont elle eut peur qu'elle sorte de son étau à chaque mouvement. En vérité il s'agissait d'une robe de fiançailles Asgardiennes dont le but fut sans nul doute de motiver le futur marié à maintenir ses engagements tout en "l'obligeant" par de tel apanage à maintenant son regard sur sa promise.  
\- "Qu'en penses-tu ?" demanda Aurore satisfaite d'elle, qui fessait tourner les larges pans de soie bleue électrique autour de la chambre.

\- "Elle vous va à ravir, c'est vrai, mais il vous faudrait du vert. Mettez au moins la parure offerte par la Reine !" implora la femme.

Aurore acquiesça, évidemment, elle ne voulait contrarier la Reine en refusant de porter son cadeau offert pour l'occasion. Celle-ci était composée d'un bijou de tête, de boucles d'oreilles, d'un collier, et deux bracelets identiques. Tous en or jaune, émeraudes et d'onyx. Les couleurs de Loki. Mais ce fut Aurore qui en était légèrement contrariée, car les couleurs des bijoux n'allaient pas avec l'azur de sa robe. Mais elle enfila tout de même les bracelets et le fin collier pour créer un équilibre harmonieux dans sa tenue.

\- "Je pense que je suis prête", fit la fiancée. Les premiers traits de nervosité agitaient ses mains, c'était la première fois depuis l'annonce de ses fiançailles qu'elle se sentait véritablement fébrile. Elle en avait presque mal au ventre. Elle savait que durant tout le vin d'honneur elle serait observée par la cour ainsi qu'au diner, et que le moindre de ses gestes serait commenté. Et elle n'oubliait pas qu'il existait des différences de coutumes même subtiles entre Asgard et Midgard, elle craignait donc de faire un faux pas. Toute son enfance, elle avait été préparée pour un beau mariage, mais pas avec un Prince, encore moins le Prince d'un autre monde ! Les différences d'étiquettes étaient indubitables et les erreurs difficilement évitables ! Cependant, elle se reprit rapidement. Quel problème important pouvait-il vraiment y avoir ? Ce n'était qu'un "repas de famille", puis elle avait enfilé une robe qu'elle connaissait et dans laquelle elle se sentait bien. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être angoissée. Après tout, la Reine l'avait choisie elle, il lui suffisait d'être elle-même !

Sa confiance retrouvée, elle ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'on lui annonça que la Reine Frigga l'attendait. Même si Aurore n'était plus sous sa servitude, la Reine allait continuer de veiller sur elle jusqu'à son mariage. Ce qui la rassura. Mais passées les portes de son appartement, elle se sentit de nouveau mal. Mais Frigga se montra aimable et rassurante dès l'apparition de sa future belle-fille, la complimentant même sur le choix de sa robe. Frigga ne fut pas étonnée que Aurore eut changé pour une robe plus sage, elle n'était pas le genre de personnes qui aimait attiré les regards sur elle. Aurore accepta les compliments et les retournait à la Reine, sans trop en faire. Des nuées de compliments fuseraient ce soir, alors inutile de l'inonder dès maintenant. D'un pas calme et assuré elle suivit la Reine, restant deux pas derrière elle.

\- "SA MAJESTÉ LA REINE FRIGGA D'ASGARD" lança le chef du protocole lorsque sa futur belle-mère franchit la lourde porte à double battants de la salle du Trône, où était rassemblée la population voulant féliciter les jeunes fiancés et partager un vin d'honneur avant leur buffet de famille privé. L'esprit d'Aurore gela lorsqu'elle entendit Frigga être annoncée avec un tel cérémonial. Il n'était pas comme si elle ignorait son statut, mais là, le sérieux de la situation lui envoya comme une claque en travers la figure. Et de nouveau elle avait mal au ventre. Le Prince Thor en attente s’avança pour prendre le bras de sa mère pour la conduire près de la table d'honneur, aux côté du Roi.

\- "LADY AURORE LIGNUM" fit ensuite l'annonceur sur le même ton quand Aurore passa le seuil de la porte à son tour. Là, ce fut son futur époux qui l'attendait pour lui offrir son bras. Elle le prit sans réfléchir bien longtemps, en le regardant à peine déjà captivée par la foule venue spécialement pour les voir, se laissant conduire sous les yeux de tous. La seule crainte futile qui traversa son esprit à cet instant fut la couleur de sa robe, qu'elle espérait être assez en accord avec la tenue du prince. La traversée sembla durer une éternité. Elle n'avait pas eu l'impression que la Reine et Thor aient mis si longtemps !

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant la table du vin d'honneur, Loki s'inclina devant son père, Aurore fit de même tel qu'elle l'avait répéter la veille avec le chef du Protocole. Puis, sans un mot, elle resta immobile aux côtés de Loki. Ce dernier consentit à lui offrir un regard, mais elle ne put l'interpréter. Il paraissait insondable et concentré. Rassurant, car il ne semblait pas attendre une attitude particulière de sa part, il ne cherchait pas immédiatement à jouer la complicité comme le faisait Thor qui lui lançait des sourires amicaux auxquels elle ne savait pas comment répondre. Elle inclina donc légèrement son visage en guise de salut, espérant que ce ne soit pas inconvenant.

Le premier verre en l'honneur des nouveaux fiancés fut célébré par le Roi lui-même. Aurore eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas porter son verre immédiatement à la bouche puisque Loki s'était tourné vers elle. Il était de coutume pour les fiancés de trinquer ensemble. Sans doute ne s'était-elle pas assez renseignée, et elle se sentit ignorante. Elle attendit donc que Loki boive pour en faire de même. Elle avait décidé, en tant que stratégie, de jouer le mimétisme en calquant ses gestes sur son futur époux. Ainsi, elle ne risquait pas de faire d'impair.

\- "Est-ce de l'hydromel ?" demanda-t-elle furtivement à Loki, reconnaissant un goût plutôt sucré au breuvage pour du vin.

\- "En effet" répondit le Prince toujours avec son calme olympien.

Aurore esquissa un sourire. Elle n'en avait jamais bu mais savait qu'il s'agit d'un vin de miel. Par ces mots elle avait juste voulu saisir l'occasion de glisser un mot à son futur mari car elle savait que l'on attendait d'eux une certaine entente en public. Et rester silencieux à attendre qu'un ange passe n'était probablement pas une bonne posture devant tous les sujets ici présents. Elle n'avait pas nécessairement envie d'engager la conversation, surtout que Loki ne paraissait absolument pas intéressé par ce qui se passait autour de lui et encore moins sa présence, mais elle voulait au moins donner une bonne impression devant la Cour. 

\- "Vous aimez ?" demanda le Prince. 

Aurore fut étonnée qu'il cherche à poursuivre la discussion. Car elle avait capté quelques regard luxurieux de jeunes femmes, plutôt plantureuses, à l'encontre de son fiancé qui ne put échapper à sa vision féminine. Ce qui lui fit comprendre instantanément pourquoi Loki semblait l'ignorer. Même si elle avait revêtue la scandaleuse robe verte ce n'eut probablement pas beaucoup plus d'impact tant elle était manifestement loin des canons de beauté de Loki.

\- "Oui, beaucoup " répondit la future princesse.

\- "N'en abusez pas, car sa douceur est trompeuse", prévint Loki sans l'once d'un reproche.

\- "Je ferais attention. J'y tremperais seulement mes lèvres pour éviter que l'on me resserve," expliqua malicieusement Aurore. Ce qui sembla plaire a Loki.

\- "Je vois que vous connaissez les ruses pour éviter les pièges des ivrognes", flatta Loki. Aurore eut l'impression qu'il était soudainement entré dans un rôle, tant son comportement différait.

\- "J'ai trois frère", dit-elle en guise d'explication, faisant rire le Prince. Mais elle ne sut pas s'il était réellement amusé ou s'il feignait.

C'est alors que brusquement, il s'approcha de son oreille comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose de privé. Ils sentirent tous les deux les regards sur leur couple, Aurore s'en amusa et feignit même d'être captivée par les paroles de Loki, alors qu'il lui dit seulement : 

\- "Continuons ainsi, si vous le voulez bien, c'est ce qu'ils veulent tous. Nous voir complices et avides de nous connaître." Le souffle alcoolisé du jeune Prince chauffait dans le creux de son oreille. Aurore ne masqua pas son rire amusé et se tourna à son tour vers Loki, levant le menton vers son oreille alors qu'il inclinait la tête vers elle :

\- "Je m'en doutais" répondit Aurore dans un sourire. Elle se sentit soulagée car pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au palais, elle semblait avoir trouvé un allié en Loki. Sans doute n'avait-il pas envie de se marier avec elle, encore moins qu'elle peut-être. Mais au moins ils seraient unis face à la Cour pour feindre leur intérêt l'un pour l'autre et l'entente parfaite. Aurore aima l'idée qu'ils soient partenaires, de parfaits menteurs aux yeux de tous, comme s'ils venaient de faire un pacte silencieux.

Une fois le vin d'honneur fini et les salutations d'usage faites, le jeune couple de fiancés et leur famille passèrent dans la salle de réception privée d'Odin. Aurore se pencha une nouvelle fois vers Loki dont elle n'eut quasiment pas lâché le bras tout le long du vin d'honneur :

\- "Etttt que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?" demanda alors Aurore, l'air de rien en prenant place à côté de Loki qui plaça la chaise sous l'assise de sa future Femme.

\- "De nombreux plats vont être servis. Ils nous seront présentés un par un," expliquant Loki en amplifiant ses gestes comme pour attirer l'attention et être bien sûr d'être vu en train de discuter avec la jeune fille.

\- "Je dois manger chacun d'entre eux ?" questionna Aurore, surprise et en regardant ostensiblement Loki, le suivant dans sa duperie sociale.

\- "Oui, vous saurait goûter à chacun d'entre d'eux. Une bouchée suffira, mais veillez à ne pas reprendre d'un plat, même si vous l'aimez," expliqua-t-il en forçant un sourire.

\- "Cela serait impoli de préférer un plat je suppose." 

\- "Non, mais vous n'auriez probablement plus de place pour les suivants." précisa le Prince.

Aurore ne masqua pas son rire, au contraire, elle fit en sorte qu'il soit assez sonore pour être entendu par tous, poussant même la Reine à se retourner légèrement vers elle. Mais pas trop non plus pour rester courtoise. Frigga et Loki échangèrent un regard que la jeune fiancée ne chercha pas à capter. Sa manœuvre avait fonctionné, c'était ce qui comptait. Suivant le conseil de Loki, elle goûta à chacun des plats, une bouchée seulement, et s'amusait à le commenter, histoire de trouver un semblant de conversation. Le dessert se passa de la même façon, une succession d'entremets, tellement succulents qu'Aurore regretta de ne plus avoir faim.

Les premiers signes d'ivresse se faisaient sentir parmi les invités, surtout du côté de Thor et des frères d'Aurore qui commençaient à s'agiter. Loki lui, depuis sa troisième coupe de vin, avait suivi la même stratégie d'évitement de l'alcoolisme que sa jeune fiancée. Aurore regarda avec curiosité les langues se délier et ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers ses frères, riant joyeusement avec son père. Un sourire sincère flotta sur ses lèvres mais quand elle songea qu'elle ne les verrait presque plus par la suite, son cœur se serra.

\- "Vous devriez aller les voir, " lui intima Loki.

\- "Est-ce approprié ?" demanda alors Aurora.

\- "Oui, maintenant, chacun peut bouger à sa guise. Je vais moi même me déplacer afin que vous vous sentiez plus à l'aise d'en faire autant," expliqua le Prince.

\- "Merci" souffla-t-elle en se levant. 

Poliment, Loki tira la chaise de la jeune femme puis la quitta pour aller lui même vers ses proches. Aurore tâcha de ne pas paraître trop pressée de quitter la table pour rejoindre sa famille et ses frères qui buvaient gaiement. Quand ils la virent arrivée, ils l'apostrophèrent bruyamment provoquant un court silence dans la salle. Puis ils commencèrent un chant en l'honneur de la future épousée, son frère aîné Désiré lui prenant la main pour la faire tournoyer dans une danse. Aurore s'amusa de ce vrai moment de complicité et offrit son seul sourire totalement heureux et sincère de la soirée. Sa famille allait lui manquer terriblement ! C'est alors que Thor débarqua avec le Trio Palatin et clama : 

\- "Mes frère laissez-nous nous joindre à vous pour faire louanges de votre sœur !"

Les frères, ravis, laissèrent Thor et ses amis boire avec eux, puis mêler les chants en Norses et Provençaux. Enfin Thor prit la main d'Aurore pour la faire danser, justifiant son acte par ces paroles :

\- "Puisque Lady Aurore sera bientôt ma soeur, puisse-t-elle m'accorder cette danse !"

Aurore accepta, se disant que Thor en tant que fils aîné était certainement le Prince héritier du royaume, il n'y avait alors rien d'inconvenant en pareille occasion. Loki jeta un coup d' œil de loin sur son frère passablement éméché, mais la retenue de sa future femme comparée à la danse avec ses propres frères fut suffisamment visible.

Puis, l'un des frères de la jeune femme jugea qu'il était temps pour le fiancé de rejoindre la danse. Il alla directement chercher Loki, et Aurore craignit un instant que ce ne soit pas permis. Les membres de la famille Royale ne dansaient pas aux fiançailles... Mais Loki, qui n'eut pas vraiment le choix, se laissa entraîner lorsque sa mère l'encouragea d'un sourire.

\- "Chez nous, commença le frère cadet, pas de vraies fiançailles sans danse !"

Le ton étant donné, Aurore fit une révérence à la façon Midgardienne à son futur époux. Ce dernier se résigna à prendre sa main mais ne connaissant pas la danse, il dut se laisser guider. Elle entama une série de pas simples qui ne nécessitait pas d'aisance particulière, tandis que ses frères continuaient à chanter à tue-tête. Thor tenta de se joindre à eux mais sa méconnaissance des paroles et de la langue Provençale fit sourire la fiancée qui comprit que même Loki ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils chantaient.

\- "La chanson parle d'un homme qui enlève la femme qu'il aime lors du mariage de celle-ci. L'homme dit qu'il la trouvait si belle qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à la voir épouser un autre." expliqua Aurore alors qu'elle tournoyait avec son fiancé.

\- "Dois-je donc m'attendre à ce que quelqu'un vienne vous enlever à nos noces ?" demanda Loki en arquant un sourcil.

\- "N'ayez crainte, mon Prince" fit Aurore en riant. "Nous sommes bien loin de Midgard et mon père ne le permettrait pas !"

Loki voulait bien la croire, en voyant que son futur beau-père n'allait jamais nul part totalement désarmé. Au bout d'un moment, à bout de souffle, Aurore s'arrêta. Loki la regarda brièvement dans les yeux avant de se retourner pour rejoindre sa place à table. Pourtant il aimait la danse pour laquelle il était même doué, mais il ne l'exécutait uniquement dans un but de séduction de belles et gentes dames, ce qui ne fut pas le cas ici. Mais avant qu'il puisse faire un mouvement, les frères de la fiancée s'interposèrent.

\- "Et chez nous il y a toujours un baiser après une danse !" Fit le cadet. _"Chez moi aussi, mais je n’embrasse pas les fillettes, quel dommage !"_  pensa Loki en essayant de contourner le cadet avec un sourire poli. Mais ce dernier saisissait déjà son bras et celui de sa sœur pour l'approcher sans douceur. Elle lui dit quelques mots en aparté, pour lui rappeler que ce n'était pas une coutume à la Cour et lui rappela aussi le statut Princier de Loki, qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'apostropher de la sorte... Mais Loki, sans un mot, prit la main de l'adolescente et y déposa un rapide baiser. Voyant l'air contrarié des frères, il déclara d'un air satisfait : 

\- "Vous ne m'avez pas précisé où, et ici, les lèvres sont embrassées la première fois seulement pour sceller le mariage."

Aurore fit une nouvelle révérence à son futur époux et se tourna vers ses frères, leur lançant des moqueries à voix basse, et riant à leurs plaisanteries.

\- "Nobis vous a surnommé le Prince Serpent," expliqua la jeune femme en revenant vers lui. "Car votre langue et votre esprit sont acérés et sifflants comme un serpent." Loki fronça les sourcils mais en voyant les regards rieurs des frères, et le visage amusé de sa future épouse, il comprit qu'il s'agissait là plus d'un compliment que d'une critique.

Aurore prit congé en même temps que la Reine. Manger et boire autant prenait beaucoup d'énergie, sans parler de la danse ! Elle ne savait que penser de la soirée et de son fiancé. Certes, il n'était pas apparu comme désagréable, mais elle avait compris que, comme elle, il avait joué un rôle. Elle ne serait pas surprise qu'il se montre tout à fait différent en privé, et cela lui fit réellement peur. Mais elle fut tellement fatiguée lorsqu'on l'escorta jusqu'à ses appartements, qu'arrivée enfin à sa chambre elle s’effondra juste sur le lit sans prendre le temps de se changer. Arrivée quelques minutes plus tard, sa suivante dut la réveiller pour qu'elle se mette à l'aise pour le reste de la nuit, déjà bien entamée.

Quand Loki retourna dans ses appartements, avant que la fête fut terminée d'ailleurs, sa mère l'y attendait. Elle avait échangé sa tenue d'apparat pour une robe simple et confortable. Le Prince avait compris que la présence de sa mère ici à cette heure n'avait que pour seule raison de le passer à la question à propos de sa future jeune épouse ?

\- "N'est-elle pas agréable ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire attendri, tellement satisfaite de la soirée. Elle avait vu Loki s'approcher d'elle, lui parler, échanger des mots et des regards. Elle avait vu la jeune femme sourire et même rire à certaines de ses blagues. Bien que cela n'eut rien d'étonnant. Loki était doué en parolse comme en charme naturel. Et faire rire les demoiselles durant une conversation faisait partie de son ministère.

\- "Oui, assez." répondit-il. Mais Frigga remarqua l'absence de conviction dans la voix de son fils.

\- "Tu... semblais bien l'apprécier durant le banquet", insista t-elle.

\- "Vraiment ?" dit-il l'air faussement étonné. Tant mieux, c'était le but !

\- "Alors tu as trompé tout le monde, comme à ton habitude !" maintenant Frigga était mi-déçue mi-furieuse. Loki avait de nouveau usé de ses talents de menteur pour duper l'assistance. _"Et la pauvre fiancée qui va découvrir le vrai visage de son mari après la noce !"_ pensa-t-elle en se détournant de son fils, déjà attristée pour sa future belle-fille. Loki remarqua l'embarras soudain de sa mère et se sentit obligé de se fustifier, mais aussi, de dédouaner sa mère qui pensait peut-être avoir fait le mauvais choix de partenaire pour lui.

\- " Mais je ne l'ai pas fait seul ! Elle aussi a joué un rôle et plutôt bien même. Je dois bien avouer cette jeune fille que vous m'avez choisi est assez adroite et perspicace."

La seule chose qui consola Frigga, c'est que Aurore, selon les dires de Loki, avait compris son stratagème et s'y était volontiers associée. Mais elle craignait néanmoins que Loki montre une facette de lui beaucoup moins plaisante une fois qu'il seraient mariés et qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de feindre la sympathie pour sa jeune épouse. Cette pensée envoya un frisson à travers son dos. Soudain le véritable héritage de Loki jouait dans sa tête, et elle avait entendu ces sordides histoires à propos de comment les Joutuns traitaient leurs femmes. Elle avait toujours élevé ses fils dans le respect de la femme au sens le plus large, et elle espérait que cette éducation protègerait Aurore de tout mauvais traitement de la part de son adopté.

(A suivre...)


	4. Wedding planning

GOOGLE TRADUCTION

Wedding Planning

 

In the days following the official engagement, Loki and Aurora did not have a moment to them.

Aurora was ever sought. The next morning at the first hour, a seamstress came to Measure for her wedding dress, while at the same time, a textile merchant, accompanied by Frigga, offered him samples of textiles. Frigga seemed to have made a pre-selection, and all green tissues were excessive, except a sumptuous piece of gold brocade covered Arabesque chartreuse. Dawn flashed instantly on it as the color reminded him of plant color of the iconic essence of the country of his mother. She saw before his eyes the steep and snowy peaks, pink in the sunset of his native land. So on this golden piece Aurore carried his choice, observing a look approvingly the Queen. She suspected for a moment that the pre-selection Frigga were made to orient this piece of fabric. She suppressed a sigh of relief and forced a smile, mimicking a deep interest in the stuff from the merchant. She asked provenance, material ... All these information it had nothing to do, but it seemed to rob the merchant, a process that had already learned of Loki: "Give people what they need." What went well as surprises, the merchant, who was so honored by the interest of the future wife of Prince for its supplies, insisted offer at another fabric of choice, of course, green. But Dawn, touched by the gift, accepted it with unfeigned gratitude. She nevertheless wondered if she would be condemned to have only one color palette in her wardrobe once married.

At the same time in their own apartments, Loki was discussing with the Royal tailor the new complete outfit he wanted to order for the occasion of his marriage. It was quite an event for Loki. It was not quite the kind of "man in white" who preferred to spend lavishly in the trappings rather than deal with more serious matters such as protection of Asgard. Even his brother had told him that some at court were offended to see a person of her rank always dress more or less with the same clothes. But the people did not criticize the unchanged outfits of their Prince, too happy that their taxes were not spent so futile. However, "we do not get married every day," he thought, and a new full regalia was a luxury that Loki is allowed without guilt, especially since there was no real "wedding dress" for special men in Asgard. It was simply an outfit that could been increased as well for another ceremony later. "At least I would have chosen myself and for my taste," he said bitter.

And in the afternoon, for Loki, he also had this history of baptism and communion set. He was lying black and white in the pre-nuptial negotiations since Aurora was Catholic marriage to be valid and consumable for it, should be celebrated with the assistance of a priest. And it held him as the work of Odin has since long time ago, when he loved to play vagrants on Midgard, found the idea of being "directed" in order to celebrate weddings aboard boats. A peculiarity of the time when sea travel was time for weeks and sometimes where young people can not consent to wait landfall just to tie the wedding.

Then in the middle of this last week to Dawn, it was a short visit to the bathroom Frigga. She knew the room to be tidy and cleaned during his servitude, but she was still admiring the grandeur of the place. She was a beautiful large hexagonal room with a bathtub in the center that held most of the mini pool semi buried as a simple tank enamel! Aurore. All this day was devoted to body care and especially painful memory, a session of hair removal with hot wax in order. For the official who took care of she put all possible gentleness, but Aurora was so stunned by the pain on parts of her body that she wondered how the other women, be it those of Midgard or Asgard could find so much pleasure to visit so regularly institute. The woman had told her she was leaving the least painful areas to the more sensitive so that it gets used to pain crescendo: legs, bikini, underarms. She had not lied. Armpits were really bad. truly bad. And when the bride sat up on the padded table and saw redness extending to the top of her thighs, she understood why we brought her away from the wedding. Her husband was not to see the carnage. She jelly: Loki's see ... Oh - my - God! She was so uncomfortable with that!

Especially now that the woman pushed her shoulder for her to extension. It was not just waxing bikini but a full refresh! The beautician did not explain the action to the too young fiancée, who seemed sufficiently concerned that she is interested too in there. But the bride had clearly asked the woman to look less "juvenile". So instead of leaving in place the erratic ups common in adolescence, she had to "harmonize" the scene. Everything to be the same length and remove what exceeded. Aurore shot passed to a second session of waxing, tweezing this time, for his greatest displeasure! But Dawn was dismayed when she recognized the footsteps of the fair queen behind her as she lay there, almost naked. She quickly took the hem of her long cotton shirt which was based on his belly to throw it as far as possible to his feet. Frigga smiled at the gesture of modesty but already, without asking anything, the beautician already dated back his shirt to show the result of his work, which made him instinctively bend the knees to drop an almost inaudible and mortified "j ' hallucineeee! "

\- "This is perfect" valida Queen watching his employee before turning back to Dawn who still do not believe his eyes. "I think you've earned your rest day, the weather is mild today you should enjoy the sun in the private garden" authorized the Queen on a bright tone before returning as it had come, as if the humiliating scene had happened had never existed. Aurora was taped.

To finish the beautician passed a first oil to remove wax residues, then a second to nourish the skin. It was a delight fragrant Aurore appreciated at its true value after so much pain.

Young woman therefore allowed this moment of calm in the walled garden, it was the private portion of Frigga where only his apartments or those of Odin had seen above. So no one was likely to surprise or come there without passing through the Royal apartments. So first it was left unattended near, even though she knew that her next was not far to listen to the sounds coming from the courtyard. She regretted that his books have not yet been made to the palace because everything was conducive to a good read. The weather was actually sweet and quiet and relaxing places. She strolled through the aisles, stopping when a plant interested. She sometimes spent several minutes trying to identify them to recognize their properties as Frigga had taught him during his servitude. She enjoyed solitary activities since she was a child she had no sister, and brothers mostly preferred to play them. She wanted to get out of the enclosure of the garden locked from the inside, but when she saw the ladies in the driveway, the portal still in hand, she immediately retraced his way for fear of being seen and that the news of his wandering without escort back to the Queen's ears. Finally she went to lie in the tall grass of a corner of the garden. She thought it was the ideal place for a nap. A good habit South. Satisfied, she lay down, making sure not to damage her dress, since now she was no longer in bondage she was only dresses equal to its future status. inrefermables of dresses only, but especially prompt wrinkle. She did not know how really, but hardly his eyes closed, she fell asleep peacefully but heavily into a dreamless sleep.

When she wakes up, she was panicked. She did not know what time it was or how long she had slept. She did not watch. All that had Midgard and was not recyclable was banned in the city. But when his mind was the point, she remembered with relief that she had no involvement in the day. But decided nonetheless to shorten his rest and regain his apartments, without telling his following and stealthily, choosing to detour forbidden to discover other places of the palace. Suddenly his mind was captivated by blades rattling noises. His heart anima, perhaps his father and brothers were there, being initiated in rudimentary weapons Asgardiennes ...

She had not seen since the banquet and hoped to talk to them a little. but when she realized that it was not them, he drew back and stood in the shadows, like a child who made a mistake. In re-watching quietly, she recognized Loki, her fiancé, Thor and the Trio Palatine. It avit not seem to be a rigorous training as she had been seen off by palace windows once or twice. There the young people seemed to have fun, even Loki showed previously reserved smiled when Thor went through him in an illusion. It was a visual shock for her. Dawn had not forgotten this detail that Frigga had told her that her future husband was a powerful magician, but she had never seen in action. It was hypnotic. like watching a David Copperfield show on TV! She had never thought to attend such a thing in his life! She waited, and hoped to see another of his tricks. Maybe even Loki could teach him 2 or 3 of his "Tips". No, she thinks we would not allow it ...

\- "But who do you spy as well, Lady Aurora?" asked a male voice behind her. The young woman gasped loudly and spun around in surprise to recognize the blond friend Thor Fandral. She pulled herself together for her calm, feigning a friendly smile.

\- "But I did spy one, I did not want to impose my presence," she replied defensively. Without listening, he passed her, taking her arm courteously led directly in front of others.

\- "I found a spy Midgard behind this column there," he said, raising his free hand to the column in question! "It is Lady Dawn that spying on us, not forgiveness she would not impose his presence" he laughed gently, causing the laughter of all. All except Loki, which clearly showed angrily. Was he angry against it or Fandral who still had not released her bare arm that he had not even had the descence catching sleeve just a little higher?

Aurore easily remained unmoved by the laughter as Loki seemed to fix it first. Moreover she could not stand that we have fun with it, let alone before her future husband who now had to go for a perfect idiot. While Fandral still closer a little more of her friends she discreetly pulled the tip of his foot under the hem of her dress to make stumbled, sending it spread out full length on the floor. There, Dawn will not hid his amusement and even authorized a laugh ironic laugh. discreet but audibly.

\- "Loki!" Thor growled helping his friend get up. "I understand that you défendes your fiancée, but it was unfair!"

\- "I have not done anything," Loki replied, raising his eyebrows, surprised by the prosecution.

\- "There is no root that exceeds this paved floor, you ned it's magic?" Fandral intervened rubbing his dusty clothes on irritably.

Loki crouched down to the pavement at the foot of Aurora to watch the joints before looking up at his bride. The heart of that Loupa a beat. She knew at that moment that he had seen, she saw it in his eyes heavy, both impressed and disapproving. She knew she had to admit, but she feared the consequences when she knew she was going to get in trouble for having parted company with his chaperon. Odin himself would not be happy. But knowing the inclinations of Loki in malice and lies, maybe it wanted a woman without this trait, and if she continued in that voice she would end up being divorced before her wedding! As she opened her mouth to confess, Loki cut her off and said with mock pride:

\- "It is rather successful not'll teach you to manhandle my girlfriend?".

As might be expected of him, the choice of words was clever. Both Loki covered Aurore, both he told no lie.

All laughed making escalating tensions. All but again except Loki, which had a facade smile when he rose fixing Aurore featured. Loki took the burden of his lie, and culpabilisa to be relieved. Why had he tried to avoid him this confession? In reality, as she knew that Loki Odin did not wish a woman capable of malice as a wife for him. Oh, it was no big lies, but this playfulness was there in it. Loki could feel it in his eyes too real for her age. He saw it as his mother had seen him before, months earlier in Norway. He said he could not pass up the chance to have a wife "accomplice", a woman who would not hesitate to lie for him in turn. So he chose the cover, offering all the same cold look, as to intimate that she should not again, not before it gives him the order anyway!

Dawn had quickly taken off, his feelings were confused and did not longer bear the sight of her fiancé. However, once returned to her room, she had only one thing in mind: see Loki privately to apologize. She sought a thousand excuses to call for a private interview, not strange as it may seem to others. Nothing came, but as if fate was on his side she saw from the window of his apartment in the setting sun. Without even bothering to fix her hair or her clothes, she hastened to the garden. She stopped dead in front of the Prince, breathless from his mad dash. But he did not seem surprised to see her, so she guessed that Loki did it on purpose to be visible from his window.

\- "You are quite predictable, you know?" Loki declared a neutral way. Her gaze left the girl to land on the glass he was holding.

-. "Yeah, well, I need not trouble you long I just wanted to apologize for this regrettable incident ... And of course thank you for your discretion." She whispered without daring to meet his gaze.

\- "Do not talk again of this seat.?" he proposed, pointing to the place beside him on the bench.

Aurore complied, thinking that even if they were together, there was nothing wrong with conversing in an open park. They were not hidden, and most of the rooms had a view of the small garden. Silently, he held out his glass filled, she caught him not knowing what to do.

\- "Please, drink You seem to have accrued to me, so the least I can do is offer you a drink." Loki made a nice voice, too much to be honest maybe ...

But Dawn did not know. It was however not deemed to be naive to another's cunning allowed himself to be carried without hesitation and the glass to his lips. Perhaps it was simply that after what he had done for her, she had the heart to refuse?

She took a sip of water available before reaching the glass toward Loki. But this one, a hand gesture, encouraged him to drink again. She complied, but once the liquid in the mouth, she turned pale. It was not water, but a strong alcohol, so she remained speechless for a moment, conceding the heat that tore her mouth and her whole descent. Taking up a violent heart, she was tempted to spit out the rest in the glass, but it would have had monstrously rude, so she swallowed the rest of the ending of alcohol killed her throat. She had to close her eyes and pinching the corners of the nose to the point and did not lose consciousness. Then re-opened his eyes misty watching Loki surprise.

\- "It was not water," she noted, the slightly hoarse voice.

\- "Of course I do," replied he dryly. All the sympathy he had placed to offer her what glass was gone. "Drink another sip." He ordered.

Hesitantly, Aurora stared intently at her fiancé now almost frightened her, but noticed the gleam of defiance in his frozen gaze. He probably thought not able to repeat, but his pride and desire not to lose face gained ground and it is said that already showed disobedience was perhaps not the best strategy after the events of this afternoon. So she plunged her lips in the liquid. It was most common for new water, cool and refreshing. The girl ended even glass to get the horrible burn down her throat.

\- "So ?" said Loki, smugly on the face.

\- "Water," coldly replied Aurore, who apparently did not appreciate being ridiculed. "But just before ..."

\- "It was also water," cut Loki. "Water of life ..." A twinkle across the eyes of the prince as he sketched a mocking smile to Dawn. It looked for a moment, not knowing itself if it were finally amused or angry at having been deceived.

\- "I guess this is my punishment for the incident just now?" She asked coldly while laying the empty glass beside her on the stone bench.

\- "No, I just wanted to test this out," confessed or he was lying. The both probably. There now came a second glass behind him. "I passed the content as a glass to another."

He scanned the girl carefully. He was curious to see his reaction. Would she be indignant? His ocher eyes moved from one glass to another, and the prince knew she was trying to understand the mechanism. He appreciated that questioning look in which he felt no condemnation, but rather a real interest.

\- "Is it ... In the matter of teleportation or something like that?" she asked softly, displaying unfeigned interest.

\- "In a way," admitted the prince with a proud half smile. "Or an exchange of fluids, specifically."

Dawn grabbed the second glass, full, to feel it. He had the smell of Aquavit she recognized to be felt in the glass of his mother to his engagement. She looked at him from all angles, as if to see if there was a trap, a special trick to filling. The Midgard magicians always had tips and tricks, it seemed logical that it was the same here. But that was not the case.

\- "Can I ask you a new joke, my Prince?" said she hurriedly, always observing the glass, a strange gleam in his eyes.

\- "You can always ask," Loki replied recovering alcoholic drink.

\- "For our wedding, would you redo it out on my brothers?" she was, looking this time the empty glass beside her.

\- "On your brothers?" He repeated, not trying to hide his surprise.

\- "Yes, it was never easy to be their sister, I always dreamed of playing their memorable turn ... But I have not much imagination in this area," explained-t- she.

Before the eyes of Loki she suddenly felt ridiculous and infantile in its application and feared for a moment that Loki takes it badly. It practiced magic probably not a game, she knew, but she could not resist the idea of giving a lesson to his brothers.

\- "It is understood," he replied to his surprise, after drinking a sip of Aquavit. "I would do it out for you. He shook a can my wedding gift." he concluded with a smile by taking a sip of his drink.

Aurore sketched a delighted smile and stood a little too abruptly. Everything began to waver around her and she had to sit down as fast. Loki watched with shock and did not try to make any move to help.

\- "It seems that you were standing not very alcohol, even in small quantities," if he laughed. "KEEP !" Loki was to accompany his future wife safe in his apartment, but it was not correct him to do alone and should get a witness. "I have escorted Lady Dawn in her room, she seemed feverish. I fear she is overworked today ..." He could obviously not confess that he had drunk his future wife of 16 years, it would have had a scandal!

So he helped Aurora to get up placing one arm around her back, as he held out his hand free to hold his own, he has detailed his side as she wobbled slightly. Perhaps, he thought, that his wedding banquet would be fun after all.

Aurore her, felt strange that closeness she and Loki did it was never held as close to each other so closely. She felt his strong arm behind his back stretched out her hand support her waist just below his ribs almost painful way. she squeezed his hand more to recover handed they climbed the steps out of the garden. Loki left her at the door of his apartment handed the guard "character witness" of circumstance observe the scene from the hallway. She remercias them both and could hear their footsteps away after closing the door.

 

(To be continued...)

 

***FRENCH***

Dans les jours qui suivirent les fiançailles officielles, Loki et Aurore n'eurent pas une minute à eux.

Aurore était sans cesse sollicitée. Le lendemain matin à la première heure, une couturière vint prendre ses mesures pour sa robe de mariée, tandis qu'au même moment, un marchand de tissus, accompagné par Frigga, lui présenta des échantillons de textiles. Frigga semblait avoir effectué une pré-sélection, ainsi, tous les tissus étaient vert à outrance, hormis une somptueuse pièce de brocart dorée parcourue d'arabesque chartreuse. Aurore flasha instantanément sur elle tant la couleur lui rappela la couleur végétale de l'élixir emblématique du pays de sa mère. Elle voyait devant ses yeux les cimes abruptes et enneigées, rosées dans le soleil couchant, de ses terres natales. C'est donc sur cette pièce dorée que Aurore porta son choix, observant d'un oeil l'air approbateur de la Reine. Elle soupçonna un instant que la pré-sélection de Frigga aient été faite pour l'orienter sur cette pièce de tissu. Elle réprima un soupir de soulagement et força un sourire, mimant un intérêt profond pour l'étoffe auprès du marchand. Elle demanda la provenance, la matière... Toutes ces informations dont elle n'avait que faire, mais cela sembla ravir le marchand, un procédé qu'elle avait déjà appris de Loki : " _Donner aux gens ce dont ils ont besoin_." Ce qui marcha fort bien puisque étonnements, le marchand, qui était si honoré de l'intérêt de la future épouse du Prince pour ses fournitures, insista pour lui offrir au autre tissu de son choix, vert évidemment. Mais Aurore, touchée par le cadeau, l'accepta avec une reconnaissance non feinte. Elle se demanda néanmoins si elle serait condamnée à n'avoir qu'une seule palette de couleur dans sa garde-robe une fois mariée.

Au même moment dans ses propres appartements, Loki discutait avec le tailleur royal de la nouvelle tenue complète qu'il souhaitait commander pour l'occasion de son mariage. Il fut tout à fait un événement pour Loki. Il n'était pas tout à fait le genre "d'homme en blanc" qui préférait dépenser sans compter dans les apparats plutôt que de s'occuper de choses plus sérieuses telle que la protection d'Asgard. Son frère même lui avait dit que certains à la cour s'offusquaient de voir une personne de son rang s'habiller toujours plus ou moins avec les mêmes vêtements. Mais le peuple lui ne critiquait pas les tenues inchangées de leur Prince, bien trop heureux de voir que leurs taxes ne furent pas dépensées de façon aussi futile. Néanmoins, _"l'on ne se marie pas tous les jours"_ pensa t-il, et une nouvelle tenue complète d'apparat fut un luxe que Loki s'autorisa sans culpabilité, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de "tenue de mariage" particulière pour les hommes à Asgard. Ce fut simplement une tenue qui pouvait ête portée tout aussi bien pour une autre cérémonie ultérieure. _"Au moins je l'aurais choisie moi-même et à mon goût"_ se dit-il amère.

Et dans l'après-midi, pour Loki, il eu aussi cette histoire de baptême et de communion a régler. Il avait était couché noir sur blanc dans les négociations pré-nuptial que puisque Aurore était catholique le mariage, pour être valide et consommable pour elle, devait aussi être célébré avec l'assistance d'un prêtre. Et cela serrait le aussi le travail d'Odin puisqu'il a bien longtemps de cela, lorsqu'il aimait à jouer les vagabonds sur Midgard, avait trouvé l'idée de se faire "ordonner" afin de pouvoir célébrer les mariages a bord de bateaux. Une particularité de l'époque où les voyages en mer pouvait durée des semaines et où parfois les jeunes gens ne pouvez consentir a attendre de toucher terre pour convoler en juste noces.

Puis au milieu de cette dernière semaine, pour Aurore, ce fut une petite visite dans la salle d'eau de Frigga. Elle connaissait bien la pièce pour l'avoir rangée et nettoyée durant sa servitude, mais elle était toujours admirative de la grandeur des lieux. Elle était une belle et grande pièce hexagonale avec une baignoire en son centre qui tint plus de la mini piscine semi enterrée que d'une simple cuve d'émail ! Aurore . Tout ce jour-ci fut consacré à des soins du corps et surtout, souvenir douloureux, à une séance d'épilation à la cire chaude en règle. Pour la fonctionnaire qui s'occupa d'elle y mit toute la douceur possible, mais Aurore fut tellement abasourdie par la douleur ressentie sur certaines parties de son corps qu'elle se demanda comment les autres femmes, que ça soit celles de Midgard ou Asgard, pouvait trouver tant de plaisir à se rendre si régulièrement en institut. La femme l'avait avertie qu'elle partait des zones les moins douloureuses vers les plus sensibles afin qu'elle s'habitue crescendo à la douleur : jambes, maillot, aisselles. Elle n'avait pas menti. Les aisselles étaient vraiment mal. vraiment, mal. Et quand la future mariée se redressa sur la table capitonnée et vu les rougeurs s'étendant jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses, elle comprit pourquoi on la fit venir à distance du mariage. Son mari ne devait pas voir ce carnage. Elle gelée : Loki voir... Oh - Mon - Dieu ! Elle était tellement mal à l'aise avec ça !

D'autant plus que maintenant la femme repoussait son épaule pour qu'elle se rallonge. Il n'était pas juste l'épilation du maillot mais un rafraîchissement complet ! L'esthéticienne n'expliqua pas le geste à la trop jeune fiancée, qui parut suffisamment préoccupée qu'on s'intéresse trop à elle à cet endroit. Mais on avait clairement demandé à la femme de faire paraître la future mariée moins "juvénile". Ainsi au lieu de laisser en place les pousses erratiques communes à l'adolescence, elle devait "harmoniser" les lieux. Que tout soit à la même longueur et enlever ce qui dépassait. Du coup Aurore passa à une seconde séance d'épilation, à la pince cette fois ci, et ce pour son plus grand déplaisir ! Mais Aurore fut consternée quand elle reconnut les pas de la reine juste derrière elle alors qu'elle était allongée là, quasiment nue. Elle prit rapidement l'ourlet de sa longue chemise de coton qui reposait sur son ventre pour le jeter le plus loin possible vers ses pieds. Frigga sourit au geste de pudeur mais déjà, sans lui demander quoi que ce soit, l'esthéticienne remontait déjà sa chemise pour montrer le résultat de son travail, ce qui instinctivement lui fit plier les genoux pour lâcher un presque inaudible et mortifié "j'hallucineeee !"

\- "C'est parfait" valida la Reine en regardant son employée avant de se retourner vers Aurore qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. "Je pense que vous avez gagné votre journée de repos, la météo est clémente aujourd'hui vous devriez profiter du soleil dans le jardin privé" autorisa la Reine sur un ton radieux avant de repartir comme elle était venue, comme si la scène humiliante qui venait de se passer n'avait jamais existé. Aurore était scotchée.

Pour finir l'esthéticienne passa une première huile pour enlever les résidus de cire, puis une seconde pour nourrir la peau. Ce fut un vrai délice odorant qu'Aurore apprécia à sa juste valeur après tant de douleur.

La Jeune femme s'autorisa donc ce moment de calme dans le jardin clos, c'était la partie privative de Frigga où seuls ses appartements ou ceux d'Odin n'eurent vue au-dessus. Personne ne risquait donc de la surprendre ou y venir sans passer par les appartements Royaux. Alors pour la première fois on l'a laissa sans surveillance de proximité, même si elle savait que sa suivante n'était pas loin à écouter les bruits venant de la cour. Elle regretta que ses livres n'aient pas encore été apportés au palais car tout était propice à une bonne lecture. Le temps était effectivement doux et les lieux calmes et reposants. Elle flâna dans les allées, s'arrêtant lorsqu'une plante l'intéressait. Elle passait parfois plusieurs minutes à essayer de les identifier pour reconnaître leurs propriétés comme Frigga lui avait enseigné lors de sa servitude. Elle aimait les activités solitaires depuis qu'elle était enfant, elle n'avait pas de soeur, et ses frères la plupart du temps préféraient jouer entre eux. Elle voulut sortir de l'enclos du jardin verrouillé de l'intérieur, mais quand elle aperçut des dames dans l'allée, le portail encore en main, elle rebroussa immédiatement chemin de peur d'être vue et que la nouvelle de sa divagation sans escorte ne revienne aux oreilles de la Reine. Finalement, elle alla s'étendre dans les herbes hautes d'un coin du jardin. Elle pensa que c'était le coin idéal pour une sieste. Une habitude bien du Sud. Satisfaite, elle s'allongea, en veillant à ne pas abîmer sa robe, puisque maintenant qu'elle n'était plus en servitude elle n'avait que des robes égales à son futur rang. des robes inrefermables seule, mais surtout promptes au froissage. Elle ne sut pas vraiment comment, mais à peine ses yeux clos, elle s'endormit paisiblement mais lourdement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Quand elle se réveille, elle fut paniquée. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était ni combien de temps elle avait dormi. Elle n'avait pas de montre. Tout ce qui venait de Midgard et n'était pas recyclable était interdit dans la cité. Mais quand son esprit fit le point, elle se souvint avec soulagement qu'elle n'avait plus d'engagement pour la journée. Mais elle décida tout de même d'écourter son repos et de regagner ses appartements, sans prévenir sa suivante et à pas de loup, choisissant de faire un détour interdit pour découvrir d'autres lieux du palais. Soudain son esprit fut captivé par des bruits de lames s'entrechoquant. Son cœur s'anima, peut-être son père et ses frères y étaient, s'initiant au rudiment des armes Asgardiennes...

Elle ne les avait pas vus depuis le banquet et espérait leur parler un peu. mais quand elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas eux, elle recula vivement et resta dans l'ombre, comme une enfant ayant fait une bêtise. En re-regardant discrètement, elle reconnut Loki, son fiancé, Thor et le Trio Palatin. Il n'avit pas l'air de s'agir d'un entraînement rigoureux comme elle avait pu le voir au loin par des fenêtres du palais une ou deux fois. Là, les jeunes gens semblaient s'amuser, même Loki qui jusque-là se montrait réservé sourit lorsque Thor passa à travers lui, dans une illusion. Ce fut pour elle un choc visuel. Aurore n'avait pas oublié ce détail dont Frigga lui avait parlé, que son futur mari était un puissant magicien, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu en action. C'était hypnotique. comme de regarder un show de David Copperfield à la TV ! Elle n'eut jamais cru à assister à une chose pareille dans sa vie ! Elle attendit , et espéra voir un autre de ses tours. Peut-être même que Loki pourrait lui apprendre 2 ou 3 de ses "Trucs". Non, elle pense qu'on ne lui autoriserait pas...

\- "Mais qui donc espionnez-vous ainsi, Lady Aurore ?" demanda une voix masculine derrière elle. La jeune femme sursauta bruyamment et fit volte-face dans la surprise pour reconnaître l'ami blond de Thor, Fandral. Elle se ressaisit pour obtenir son calme, feignant un sourire aimable.

\- "Mais je n'espionne personne, je ne souhaitais pas imposer ma présence," répondit-elle, sur la défensive. Sans l'écouter, il passa devant elle, et lui prenant courtoisement le bras la conduisit directement devant les autres.

\- "J'ai trouvé un espion de Midgard derrière cette colonne là-bas" dit-il en levant sa main libre vers la colonne en question "Il est Lady Aurore qui nous espionnant, Non pardon ! _elle ne voulait pas imposer sa présence_ " se moqua t-il gentiment, provoquant les rires de tous. Tous sauf Loki, qui affichait clairement un air courroucé. Était-il furieux contre elle ou contre Fandral qui n'avait toujours pas lâché son bras nu qu'il n'avait même pas eu la descence d'attraper sur la manche juste un peu plus haut ?

Aurore resta facilement impassible devant les rires tant Loki semblait la fixer elle en priorité. De plus elle ne supportait pas que l'on s'amuse d'elle, et encore moins devant son futur époux pour qui maintenant, devait passer pour une parfaite idiote. Alors que Fandral se rapprochait encore un peu plus de ses amis elle sortit discrètement le bout de son pied de sous l'ourlet de sa robe pour le faire trébuché, envoyant celui-ci s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol. Là, Aurore ne masqua pas son amusement et s'autorisa même un rire rire ironique. discret mais audible.

\- "Loki !" gronda Thor en aidant son ami à se relever. "Je comprends que tu défendes ta fiancée, mais c'était injuste !"

\- "Je n'ai rien fait," répondit Loki en haussant les sourcils, étonné par l'accusation.

\- "Il n'y a aucune racine qui dépasse sur ce sol pavé, nies-tu que c'est de la magie ?" Intervint Fandral en frottant ses vêtements poussiéreux sur un ton agacé.

Loki s'accroupit vers le dallage au pied d'Aurore pour regarder les jointures avant de lever les yeux vers sa fiancée. Le cœur de cette dernière loupa un battement. Elle sut à ce moment qu'il l'avait vu faire, elle le voyait dans son regard lourd, à la fois impressionné et réprobateur. Elle savait qu'elle devait avouer, mais elle craignait les conséquences alors qu'elle savait déjà qu'elle allait avoir des ennuis pour avoir faussé compagnie à son chaperon. Odin lui même n'en serait pas heureux. Mais connaissant les inclinaisons de Loki pour la malice et les mensonges, peut-être souhaitait-il une femme sans ce trait de caractère, et si elle continuait dans cette voix elle allait finir par être répudiée avant même son mariage ! Alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour se confesser, Loki la coupa et déclara avec une fierté feinte : 

\- "C'est plutôt réussi non ? Ça t'apprendra à malmener ma fiancée." 

Comme l'on pouvait s'attendre de lui, le choix des mots était astucieux. A la fois Loki couvrait Aurore, à la fois il ne dit aucun mensonge.

Tous se mirent à rire faisant retomber la tension. Tous, mais encore une fois sauf Loki, qui affichait un sourire de façade quand il se releva fixant Aurore en vedette. Loki avait pris le fardeau de son mensonge, et elle culpabilisa d'en être soulagée. Pourquoi avait-il cherché à lui éviter cet aveu ? En réalité, comme elle, Loki savait que Odin ne voulait point une femme capable de malice comme épouse pour lui. Oh ce ne fut pas de grands mensonges, mais cette espièglerie était bien là en elle. Loki pouvait le sentir dans son regard trop vrai pour son âge. Il le voyait comme sa mère l'avait vu avant lui, des mois plus tôt en Norvège. Il se dit qu'il ne pouvait laisser passer la chance d'avoir une épouse "complice", une femme qui n'hésiterait pas à mentir pour lui à son tour. Alors il avait choisi de la couvrir, lui offrant tout de même un regard froid, comme pour lui intimer qu'elle ne devait pas recommencer, pas avant qu'il ne lui en donne l'ordre en tout cas !

Aurore avait rapidement pris congé, ses sentiments étaient confus et elle ne supporterait pas plus longtemps le regard de son fiancé. Pourtant, une fois retournée dans sa chambre, elle n'eut qu'une idée en tête : voir Loki en privé pour présenter ses excuses. Elle chercha mille et une excuses pour réclamer une entrevue privée, sans que cela paraisse étrange aux yeux des autres. Rien ne lui vint, mais comme si le destin jouait en sa faveur elle l'aperçut depuis la fenêtre de ses appartements dans le soleil couchant. Sans même prendre la peine d'arranger ses cheveux ou ses vêtements, elle s'empressa jusqu'au jardin. Elle stoppa net devant le Prince, essoufflée par sa course folle. Mais il ne paraissait pas surpris de la voir, elle devina donc que Loki avait fait exprès d'être visible de sa fenêtre.

\- "Vous êtes assez prévisible, vous savez ?" déclara Loki d'une voie neutre. Son regard quitta la jeune femme pour se poser sur le verre qu'il tenait à la main.

\- "Oui, et bien je ne vous dérangerais pas longtemps. je tenais juste à vous présenter mes excuses pour ce... regrettable incident. Et évidemment vous remercier de votre discrétion," souffla-t-elle sans oser croiser son regard.

\- "Ne reparlons pas de cela. Asseyez-vous ?" proposa-t-il en désignant la place à côté de lui sur le banc.

Aurore s’exécuta, songeant que même s'ils étaient ensemble, il n'y avait rien de mal à converser dans un parc ouvert. Ils n'étaient pas cachés, et la plupart des chambres avait une vue sur ce petit jardin. Silencieusement, il lui tendit son verre rempli, elle le saisit ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

\- "Je vous en prie, buvez. Vous semblez avoir couru jusqu'à moi, alors le moins que je puisse faire est de vous offrir un rafraîchissement !" Fit Loki d'une voix aimable, beaucoup trop pour être honnête peut-être...

Mais Aurore ne le connaissait pas. Elle qui n'était pourtant pas réputée pour être naïve à la rouerie d'autrui se laissa prendre et porta sans hésitation le verre à ses lèvres. Peut-être était-ce simplement qu'après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle n'avait le cœur à refuser ?

Elle but une gorgée de l'eau offerte avant de tendre le verre en direction de Loki. Mais celui-ci, d'un geste de main, l'encouragea à boire encore. Elle s'exécuta, mais une fois le liquide en bouche, elle pâlit. Ce n'était plus de l'eau, mais un alcool fort, si bien qu'elle resta pantoise un instant, encaissant la chaleur qui arraché sa bouche et toute sa descente. Prise d'un violent haut de cœur, elle fut tentée de recraché le reste dans le verre, mais cela aurait était monstrueusement impoli, ainsi, elle avala le reste de l'alcool finissant de massacré son gosier. Elle dut fermer les yeux et se pincer la commissure du nez pour faire le point et ne pas perdre connaissance. Puis ré-ouvris ses yeux embués en regardant Loki avec surprise.

\- "Ce n'était pas de l'eau," constata-t-elle, la voix légèrement éraillée.

\- "Bien sûr que si," répliqua-t-il sèchement. Toute la sympathie qu'il avait mise a lui offrir ce verre avait disparu. "Buvez une autre gorgée." ordonna-t-il.

Hésitante, Aurore fixa intensément son fiancé qui maintenant lui fit presque peur, mais aperçue de la lueur de défit dans son regard gelé. Il la pensait probablement pas capable de réitérer, mais sa fierté et sa volonté de ne pas perdre la face gagnèrent du terrain ainsi qu'elle se dit que se montré déjà désobéissance n'était peut-être pas la meilleur des stratégie après les événements de cet après-midi. Ainsi elle replongea ses lèvres dans le liquide. C'était de nouveau la plus commune des eaux, fraîche et désaltérante. La jeune fille termina même le verre pour faire passer l'horrible brûlure au fond de sa gorge.

\- "Alors ?" fit Loki, un air suffisant sur le visage.

\- "De l'eau," répondit froidement Aurore, qui visiblement n'apprécier pas d'être ridiculisée. "Mais juste avant..."

\- "C'était de l'eau également," trancha Loki. "De l'eau de vie..." Un éclair de malice traversa les yeux du prince tandis qu'il esquissait un sourire moqueur vers Aurore. Celle-ci le regarda un instant, ne sachant pas elle-même si elle était finalement amusée ou furieuse d'avoir été ainsi trompée.

\- "Je suppose que cela est ma punition pour l'incident de tout à l'heure ?" demanda-t-elle froidement alors en posant le verre vide a côté d'elle sur le banc de pierre.

\- "Non, je voulais juste tester ce sort," avoua ou mentait t-il. Les deux à la fois probablement. Il sortait maintenant un second verre de derrière lui. "J'ai fait passer le contenu qu'un verre à l'autre."

Il scruta la jeune fille avec attention. Il était curieux de voir sa réaction. Allait-elle s'indigner ? Ses yeux ocre passées d'un verre à l'autre, et le Prince comprit qu'elle tentait de comprendre le mécanisme. Il apprécia ce regard interrogateur dans lequel il ne sentit aucune réprobation, mais plutôt un réel intérêt.

\- "Est-ce... De la téléportation de matière ou quelque chose comme cela ?" demanda-t-elle doucement, affichant un intérêt non feint.

\- "En quelque sorte," admit le prince avec un demi-sourire de fierté. "Ou un échange de fluides, plus précisément."

Aurore saisit le second verre, plein, pour le sentir. Il avait l'odeur de l'Aquavit qu'elle reconnu pour en avoir senti dans le verre de sa mère à ses fiançailles. Elle le regardait sous tous les angles, comme pour voir s'il y avait un piège, une astuce particulière permettant de le remplir. Les magiciens de Midgard avait toujours des trucs et astuces, il lui sembla logique qu'il fut de même ici. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

\- "Puis-je vous demander une nouvelle farce, mon Prince ?" fit-elle précipitamment, toujours en observant le verre, une lueur étrange dans son regard.

\- "Vous pouvez toujours demander," répondit Loki en récupérant le verre d'alcool.

\- "Pour notre mariage, accepteriez-vous de refaire ce sort sur mes frères ?" fit elle, en examinant cette fois ci le verre vide a côté d'elle.

\- "Sur vos frères ?" répéta-t-il en ne cherchant pas à masquer sa surprise.

\- "Oui, cela n'a jamais été facile d'être leur soeur, j'ai toujours rêvé de leur jouer un tour mémorable... Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination dans ce domaine," expliqua-t-elle.

Devant le regard de Loki elle se sentit soudainement ridicule et infantile dans sa requête et craignit un instant que Loki le prenne mal. Il ne pratiqué la magie sans doute pas par jeu, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait résister à l'idée de donner une bonne leçon à ses frères.

\- "C'est entendu," répondit-il à sa grande surprise, après avoir bu une gorgé d'Aquavit. "Je ferais ce sort pour vous. Il serra un peut mon cadeau de mariage." conclu t-il dans un sourire en reprenant une gorgé de son breuvage.

Aurore esquissa un sourire ravi et se releva un peu trop brusquement. Tout se mit à vaciller autour d'elle et elle dut se rasseoir aussi vite. Loki la regarda avec consternation et ne chercha pas à faire le moindre geste pour l'aider.

\- "Il semblerait que vous ne teniez pas très bien l'alcool, même en petite quantité," se moqua-t-il. "GARDE !" Loki devait raccompagner sa futur femme en sûreté dans ses appartements, mais il n'était pas correcte qu'il le fasse seul et devait obtenir un témoin. "Je dois raccompagné Lady Aurore à sa chambre, elle semble fébrile. Je crains qu'elle se soit surmenée aujourd'hui..." Il ne pouvait évidement pas avouer qu'il avait soûlé sa futur épouse de 16 ans, cela aurait était un véritable scandale ! 

Il aida donc Aurore à se lever plaçant un de ses bras autour de son dos, tandis qu'il tendit sa main libre pour tenir la sienne, il la détaillé a côté de lui alors qu'elle vacillait légèrement. Peut-être, songea-t-il, que son banquet de mariage serait amusant, après tout. 

Aurore elle, se senti étrange de cette proximité, elle et loki ne c'était jamais tenu aussi près l'un de l'autre de façon aussi étroite. Elle senti son bras puissant dans son dos tendit que sa main soutenez sa taille juste en dessous de ses côtes de façon presque douloureuse. elle serra plus sa main pour se redresser tendit qu'ils gravit les marches pour sortir du jardin. Loki la laissa à la porte de son appartement tendit que le garde "témoin de moralité" de circonstance observer la scène depuis le couloir. Elle les remercias tous les deux et put entendre leurs pas s’éloigner après avoir refermer la porte. 

(A suivre...)

 


	5. Rites pré-nuptiaux

GOOGLE TRADUCTION

pre-nuptial rites

 

Life in Asgard was what it was. A lifestyle regulated by wars, births, deaths, and especially the famous wedding season in late summer; when the grain crops had returned and honey for making mead lifted. In this world, marriage was of more special importance on Midgard at that time. This did not mean only leave single status, but destroy his old identity to be reborn among the group as an entity "couple" with a reproductive power bonus. And in a world warrior, power generated son was certainly a significant advantage. And if you had girls she could create alliances with families more powerful and later they also have a son who in turn become warriors. In short, the definition of marriage to a geek, as was certainly a mega evolution pokemon ...

In this frame, the wedding morning was so devoted to the traditional pre-wedding rituals. Thus three women "attendants" were sent Aurore look for the sauna, which was not used that to prepare the skin to the latest treatments but especially in LA have conversation with the future bride. This is Hildegund Volstagg's wife and two of their daughter already married. Attendants dressed him with a new and long white linen shirt before leaving his bride chamber, knowing that the next bed where she would sleep the bed of Loki. She still was not to the idea of belonging to a man, at least "it did not seem discourteous to him," she thought, she wanted to trust him. She was crossing the Palace and, accompanied by three women from the search, not even daring to look at the guards they crossed lest he realize his nakedness under the linen. Even anyway Asgardian being and knowing their traditions they knew without doubt.

When Dawn entered the bathroom, the girl was relieved to see that all the women had some kind of towel around her, although three of them were topless, which, after the first visual shock modesty , made internally tell Dawn that definitely Mother Nature had hardly been generous with it. One of these women in front of his eyes was embarrassed felt compelled to inform him that in any case it did not take over completely naked sauna for a long time, the company has evolved Asgardian. Aurore allowed himself to laugh herself when she thought of the circumstances of his marriage.

The dozen women present, in addition Frigga course, were all married ladies of the Court, one gyðja -A sort of religious Norse, a prieuse- and cinch Royal. Aurore logically would have been entitled to have her mother with her, but her divorced status denied him that privilege, as it has has his stepmother. Which basically well suited the Queen since she prefers that her daughter-future enjoys advice Asgardiennes picked. When she saw what had become of morality on Midgard, she said that having found a young girl as Aurore already held the miracle, and she wanted to drive the point home. She was young, she would do to his son.

The steam bath of symbolism meant for the bride to be "stripped" of its status as a young girl, as well as receive purification to prepare the religious ritual of the day. During this time, people began to advise on the best ways to live with a man, how to guide and counselor and other things like that.

Then in the hot tub and wet mists, tongues untied, and the attendants of the future bride now began to speak to him of the duties of a wife to her husband. Initially it was quite general and academic, then more and more details were added. Women from each talk about their experience. All were married in honor therefore could talk. Even his future stepmother went there for his little anecdote ... Aurore plainly saw that all was not as satisfaction between Frigga and Odin ... We also spoke of religious observances to follow, which were much freer than of the Church, which on some practices really shocked! But all the women insisted and told him it was in his interest to follow the customs of the Aesir in which Loki had been raised. He could not understand the cumbersome restrictions of the Church and might even feel offended, and in this case it would be culpable in her wifely duties. If she does not like something she might as well make his displeasure by keeping silent.

Besides for a married man, especially for a Prince, he was allowed to have mistresses, from the moment they had no children together, if they had to pay a fine . And if the husband acknowledged his illegitimate children, they were entitled to a share of 2/3 of the family heritage against all for legitimate children. Aurore realized that this is how Hela previous girl Loki had with Angrboda, inherited the Kingdom of Helheim. Jörmungand Sea and Middle Fenrir Forest Old Iron ... What hurt not already holes in the land registry on behalf of the Odinson family. Suffice to say that Frigga counted although she keeps her son warm!

When religious restrictions, it was mostly a medical basis. This is what explained the Royal cinch, a woman of aged appeared to be as educated in the art of childbirth, in monitoring the "belly" of women at large. Thus, sexual practices were very large but had to note a few limitations:

It was not healthy to have internal relations during menstruation, but the husband had the right to request other types of attention ... Or that reconciliations "no fertilizing" may cause temporary injury or permanent is not allowed, at least with the wife. Aurore noted the single mention of "body" instead of "physical and moral". What was told that in an action the concept of "legal limit" was too open to interpretation, and that in this case it was the husband who prevailed, without exceeding the Asgardian law. A law in which marital rape did not exist. What seemed distinctly worrying future bride. Frigga nevertheless pointed out that no one had filed a complaint against a member of the Royal family since learning to recognize the limits "correct" and respect of his wife were part of their learning. This was the reason that allowed Asgardian men to go elsewhere because it was not morally acceptable they constrain the mother of their children hurtful practices. Especially the wife had to keep, in addition to his sexual fidelity, his aura of purity that kept it all the more "physically" different from harlots.

Taken by the tight schedule of the day we end up with debate by assuring the girl that if she had other subsequent issues could report this to Frigga or girth, which was also was the job of mentoring younger couples. At this time Frigga and healer pulled Dawn into a small room adjoining the large bathroom. It was a sort of alcove in stone with stone bans on each side and a central table. The patrician invited the girl to lie on the table, explaining that she had to check whether it was "right to marriage". Dawn did not panic, she had already undergone this examination in France in its application, she knew it was just observing. Nevertheless it remained closed to the presence of the Queen, smiling reassuringly, still standing behind the healer who sensed his discomfort:

\- "You need to relax, you already know this review but I have to let the Queen also check by itself.."

\- "WHAT NO !" Dawn made that can not help exclaim disagreed. Since the beginning of all that she had the unpleasant feeling of being treated like a horse or other farm animal whose teeth at every opportunity they discussed. But the Queen did not take offense. She was beginning to know enough about the young woman to know that this is not rebellion but a simple modesty due to his young age. But the practitioner was not listening and not already fell Aurora's knees firmly holding her ankles to put his feet on the cold edge of the table; making it clear that agree or not, she did not get out of this room without this expertise. The woman did not speak merely to position the girl to allow Frigga to find the proper thing by itself. Dawn could feel the hands of the cinch on his thighs open an observation point to the satisfactory light, she inspired closing his eyes wishing at that time to be anywhere else than here.

\- "I agree" cut the Queen.

\- "Also" the healer nodded. "It's over you can get up!".

Aurora opened his eyes and sat up on the edge of the table to see the smile of the Queen and a wide circle of gold it held in his hands.

\- "This is a Kransen, The Golden Circle is the symbol of your certified value Your husband did take away after your wedding rite at bedtime.." Frigga declared solemnly while placing the sort of crown on Aurore hair by wrapping the braids of her hair and recovering a rubber band to keep everything up to its passage in the hands of her hairdresser. From that moment, the future wife hugged more left alone for one second before being placed in the hands of her lawful husband for their Wedding night. After that all three joined the other women laughed and applauded the vision of Kransen on the head of the future bride. Aurore honestly felt like a circus animal having managed to turn.

By approaching her and the Queen stoppèrent before the stairs down to the bathroom which had been specially prepared for the occasion. Wordlessly Frigga délassa the crux of the Dawn towel now had a gorgeous view of her buttocks to the other women behind them. "Parfait" thought Aurore, who almost did almost formalized. His younger ages and Frigga training wore off as it had hoped. Because after spending all these tests, the remoteness of his family and his world, servitude and the rite, she could say that she no longer felt her home. As if this was Midgard belonged to another life before a previous Ragnarök. The Queen invited him to descend into the cool water, the temperature used to close the pores of the skin, completing the cleaning of his former life. The girl did not know if it was the result of a thermal shock but his head seemed empty. Now she no longer belonged to her family, she had them. Not a Odinson but certainly a Midgardienne full. Upon arrival she had not wanted to be seen as a curious beast. So she learned to blend in and live like them, read their runes, drink their wine as their traditions. And soon his union with Loki would seal his fate in Asgard.

Once out of the bath, it is watered with water prepared with an addition of purifying herbs such as thyme and sage, flowers and other essential oils to increase its fertility and aphrodisiac power over her husband. Frigga was not fooled female preferences of his son and a little magic thumb is not luxury if she wanted this union is consumed...

I must say that for a man there were two ways of looking at things. Either it was filled to win a home teacher and could not wait to take his future role as a father, is already used to having his way to his own master without all conjugal constraints rather see marriage as a pure and simple suicide for any privacy. Loki totally belonged to the second category. He married, as they go to his own execution, lamenting that he had not even chosen "rope" with which we would hang. He already saw again with Sigyn listen to his endless reflections on life. A sleep with Sigyn, lights out necessarily, striving to hide under an impenetrable assortment night flannel shirts. Her mother was wrong. The marriage was not for him, he wanted to "really" was "the love of a naughty girl." That's why he found Angrboda in a quest that had nothing romantic.

Angrboda was crazy, evil and dangerous. Loki as she enjoyed the physical sensations, his skin dark blue, long hair, jewelry falling on a heavy chest and eyes like burning coals ... All his muscles, every nerve bubbling with energy sexual understood that the Prince be desired when this desire was completely, totally and most demeaning way it is, sated. Likely the worst pornographic stories or past Sunday Mass after all she had allowed him to do with his body. They both spent nights together to make foolish follies in the Forest of Iron, hunt, kill and generally spread chaos until exhaustion is due to him. Admittedly Angrboda had a fairly strong taste for violence, clearly loving unconventional relationship-hence the reputation of tastes Joutuns in the matter-and the improbable places, and Loki had pain everywhere ... Not he complained, but it took him a little time to recover.

Seriously Loki knew the concept of monogamy, but he did not see his interest. Especially in the context of marriage where there were some restrictions. But "fortunately," he thought, "I could always see Amora or another, or even two other women the same time as before." In fact, 600 years before, the sultry sister Lorelei Amora, was marred and now she wallowed in joules of Asgard. At the time he was only 9 years old, and it was really a loss for him not to have assets both at the same time, both men had spoken to him ...

Moreover, it is this explanation that consoled during her own sauna ritual later in the morning, after his future wife and attendants have left. He had spent his mad morning to go dig with bare hands a sword in the dark and damp grave of his grandfather for his wedding, and now he just wanted to enjoy this moment of relaxation before his "execution". But unfortunately it was not counting on "his" five servants: His father Odin, Thor-which was unmarried but had his brother and Crown Prince, Fandral -who was married to Marian, a Midgardienne of England-, Volstagg of -Père naturels- least 14 children and a notary goði -a sort of Asgard, regimental commander with legal prerogatives and religieuses-.

The rite for the groom was obviously different and adapted to its role of Man in his home. His agents proceeded to the instruction of the young Prince recalling his family history and his origins, with a mysteriously silent Odin, the importance of traditions and the need to continue the lineage obviously having son. The need also. Then everyone spoke a bit of her marriage, by including in it by that advice from the "Hávamál," a book alleging the Edda which advises young men in their relationships with women, not only in warning them against their changing moods, but also informing them on how to win the love of a woman and comfortably live with it.

As such they spoke to him the duties of a husband, although less restrictive and much more pleasant than those of a woman, but just as important. Starting with his night Noces. And knowing the bad taste of his little brother for social vulgarity, it was Thor who wanted to attack the subject. "Let's go merrily" said Loki is crossing his arms and looking at his older with already a half-exasperated look half incredulous. Loki, in this life at least, had always shown discretion foolproof; which leads most people like his own brother to believe almost almost totally inexperienced. So, despite his genuine discomfort Thor put his whole heart to explain to his brother the course of the ceremony bedtime, what evidence of consumption of his union with his wife was expected of him ... until the presentation of gifts morning Wedding witnesses before the next morning. Loki was trying to keep a straight face during all the explanations of his brother, even fun to punctuate his speech small issues, which were no ignorance, but only sought to exacerbate her unease:

\- "Do you think my brother And what position do you advise me the best?" or "Ahhh really! And how do I do it?"

Loki could not stand to see his brother in increasing trouble with these questions more and more floods. And to be honest, all the attendants realized after a time that the young fiancé is not taught but only made fun at the expense of his elder. All but Thor. Odin leading a laugh to end the conversation. After that the groom was left alone to bathe in the same water or his fiancée had his purification ritual in the morning. What she had done in and out, since by symbolism, the water where her future husband was bathing should be pure.

When he removed his towel he heard the door of the bathroom open in the lobby there was an officer that sent him to help her bath.

Frigga Loki watched slip into the now chilled water from his bath he had cooled by adding ice coming of the cold room. He had always loved them and, unlike Thor who took the burning. Loki raised an eyebrow in surprise when he saw his mother. He sighed at the thought that she was here to have a conversation that he did not have. From an affectionate gesture, she rubbed her back with the soap, as she did as a child. Today was the day of her wedding and it was probably by nervousness that he left his mother to help him prepare. But for him who did not like physical contact outside frolicking it was unseemly that someone else thought to do so. There was his mother whom he supported women nearby. Other women could push him to focus his mind closed to temptation. his mother it was just her mother. Then he closed his eyes and let himself be spoiled by soft hands Frigga like when he was little, and it also appreciated the permission of his son to spend this time together. She said that even married and a father she would have trouble not see as beautiful infant to large turquoise eyes that Odin had placed in his arms the return of Jötunheim.

But the more he grew, the more distanced himself Loki. The Queen thought that it was not his will, but his pride that drove him to consider that he did not need her. But throughout her toilet, she remained cautious and discreet, fearing a sudden his son's mood change that would push it to the fire.

\- "Are you nervous for the ceremony, my son?" asked as such, rubbing his raven hair.

\- "The ceremony do not care All marriages are happening in the same way, just follow the codes." Loki replied eyes closed.

\- "So tell me what's troubling you." Frigga persisted, smiling.

\- "Why do you think that I am worried about Mother?" Loki was looking relaxed.

\- "Because I know you, the more you need to relax, the more your bathroom are cold And I'm sure if you could have, it's not the water in which you take this bath but the. crushed ice."

\- "I can not help it if I can not stand the heat," he replied. "It's too hot today it is almost unbearable."

\- "Yes, it is true that the weather is particularly mild for the time but it will be cooler this evening at nightfall.." made Frigga, his eyes scanning the face of his son.

At the mention of the evening, she noticed the traits of Loki harden and congeal in a slight grin between his eyebrows. So it was only concerned with his Wedding Night! This was how she interpreted it. After all, Loki was a great liar and player on every occasion, it seemed to him to be sensitive. She knew that Thor had many female conquests despite being promised to Lady Sif, however, she had never heard anything like about Loki. Was it just really inexperienced or discreet? It did not feel to ask him directly, for fear of the rush, he who was so touchy!

\- "As you certainly know I had to talk with Dawn this morning He was also matter of concern that the In this case, your Wedding Night It is true that it is always the step... more delicate marriage, because the links are not always strong enough between the newlyweds so they will want to join. However, it is essential that the spouses have proof that the marriage was consummated correct way. .. "Frigga forward, accentuating her caresses on the scalp of Loki.

\- "Yes, I know a proof of her virginity she has given me Thor spoke to me during the ritual I had with him the strangest conversation of my life..." explained Loki looked a little embarrassed, but visibly amused.

\- "Oh, really He gave you advice?"

\- "Thor has always believed know things better than I imagined it that I've never known women because unlike him, I do not show myself But I admit that it was fun to see him blush.. like a tomato by explaining how to do it, "Loki said with a mischievous laugh.

Frigga also laughed. Thor was present at the ritual only as eldest son of the King, not as a single brother of groom. What could he know well about how to treat a bride? But she was touched by his attention to do everything possible for his brother to feel comfortable at her wedding. But it is true that she knew her son only as a mother, and did not know what could be his behavior with Aurore the time comes ...

\- "I guess he told you that you should treat your wife with respect and tenderness?" Frigga went on.

\- "Mother, it was already embarrassing to talk about this with Thor, so I beg you!"

\- "Listen to me Loki, this is important," interrupted the Queen. "I know you're not in love with her and probably she. But if as man does not forbid you to have other conquests, Aurore only know you for the rest of his life. Far be it from me to scold you, but I was in his place. And I know how important the first night was scary for a young bride. you who are so skilled in the art of lying , use of your lies wisely, she feels confident to give you without fear ... "

At these last words Loki straightened slightly to look at his mother behind him:

\- "You ask me to lie to her so she offered to me without reserve?" Loki was offended.

-. "No, not that Dawn is smart enough to know that regardless of how you act, tonight she will give you her virginity What I ask you is to ensure that this night. is not a bad experience for her, "explained Frigga on sympathetically and gently despite the angry features of his son.

\- "And my feelings for me?" did he harshly. "You talk about Aurore fears but me. You really think I'm comfortable with the idea? I'm not even sure of being able to desire it enough," raged Loki, regretting then of having said too much.

\- "She really please you?" Frigga asked, a little pained.

\- "This is not the problem ... SHE But I'm not THOR It is not enough to put a pretty girl in front of me to want instantly in my bed and restock all with 9 Kingdoms." he hissed.

\- "Loki listening." said the Queen serious and tender "Tonight, when you are alone. Do not look like your wife. Do not look at it that the woman and forget everything else."

\- "Woman ?" cut Loki surprised such a designation for such a young person "The woman in it, to be honest, I still looking!" let there really badly now.

\- "LOKI enough you exaggerate Listen, I was with her in the bath this morning and I assure you she has a beautiful body, and believe me, all that was around her hips! and quite correct! There you just have to watch it and I'm sure the rest will come. It is something innate and instinctive only if you spread your concerns. Dawn has pretty shapes that awaken your desires , simply just that you will put yours and that you sleep well look, more careful, "advised the Queen with a reassuring smile.

Loki sighed before getting out of the bath. He left Frigga wrap a towel and dry her hair with the other. She then offered her assistance to coat its new regalia and ceremonial armor, not even making it more beautiful in her mother's eyes. Once dressed, she went a little way to contemplate, slight tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

\- "You are beautiful my son I am proud that you are the first of my son to marry you deserve..."

A reflection that made up the Loki's eyes to his mother, and rolled when he lives in crying. No kidding ! He too felt like crying! But not for the same reasons ...

 

(To be continued...)

 

***FRENCH***

La vie à Asgard était ce qu'elle était. Un mode de vie régulée par les guerres, les naissances, les morts, et surtout la fameuse saison des mariages à la fin de l'été ; quand les récoltes de grains étaient rentrées et le miel pour la préparation de l'hydromel levé. En ce monde, se marier revêtait une importance bien plus particulière que sur Midgard à cette époque. Cela ne signifiait pas uniquement quitter le statut de célibataire, mais détruire son ancienne identité pour renaître parmi le groupe comme une entité "couple" avec une puissance reproductrice en prime. Et dans un monde de guerrier, pouvoir engendré des fils fut certainement un avantage non négligeable. Et si vous aviez des filles elle pouvait créer des alliances avec des familles plus puissantes et plus tard, elles aussi avoir des fils qui à leur tour deviendraient des guerriers. Bref, la définition du mariage pour un geek, fut certainement comme une méga évolution pokemon...

Dans cette trame, le matin des noces fut donc consacré au traditionnels rituels pré-nuptiaux. C'est ainsi que trois femmes "préposées" furent envoyées chercher Aurore pour le sauna, qui ne servait pas que à préparer la peau aux derniers soins mais surtout, à avoir LA conversation avec la future épousée. Il s'agit de Hildegund la femme de Volstagg ainsi que deux de leurs fille déjà mariée. Les Préposées l'habillèrent avec une toute nouvelle et longue chemise blanche de lin avant de quitter définitivement sa chambre de fiancée, sachant que le prochain lit où elle dormirait serait le lit de Loki. Elle ne se faisait toujours pas à l'idée d'appartenir à un homme, au moins " _il ne lui avait pas semblé discourtois_ " pensa-t-elle, elle voulait lui faire confiance. Elle traversait le Palais ainsi, accompagnée des trois femmes venues la chercher, n'osant même pas regarder vers les gardes qu'elles croisaient de peur qu'il ne se rendent compte de sa nudité sous la toile de lin. Même de toute façon étant Asgardiens et connaissant leurs traditions ils le savaient sans doute.

Lorsque Aurore entra dans les bains, la jeune fille fut soulagée de voir que toutes les femmes présentes avaient une sorte de serviette autour d'elle, même si trois d'entre elle était seins nus, ce qui, après le premier choc de pudeur visuelle, fit intérieurement dire à Aurore que décidément Mère Nature n'avait guère été généreuse avec elle. L'une de ces femmes, devant son regard gêné se fut sentie obligée de lui préciser que de toute façon l'on ne prenait plus de sauna totalement nue depuis longtemps, la société Asgardienne ayant évoluée. Aurore se permit de rire en elle-même quand elle pensa au circonstances de son mariage.

La dizaine de femmes présentes, outre Frigga évidemment, étaient toutes des dames de la Cour mariées dont une gyðja -Une sorte de religieuse Norse, une prieuse- et la ventrière Royal. Logiquement Aurore aurait eu le droit à avoir sa mère auprès d'elle, mais son statut de divorcée lui refusait ce privilège, a elle comme a sa sa belle-mère. Ce qui au fond arrangeait bien la Reine puisque elle préfère que sa futur belle fille jouisse de conseils d'Asgardiennes triées sur le volet. Quand elle voyait ce qui était devenue la morale sur Midgard, elle se dit qu'avoir trouvé une jeune fille tel que Aurore tint déjà du miracle, et elle voulait enfoncer le clou. Elle était jeune, elle se ferait à son fils.

Le symbolisme du bain à vapeur impliquait pour la future épouse d'être "dépouillée" de son statut de jeune fille, ainsi que de recevoir purification pour la préparer au rituel religieux du jour. Durant ce temps, on commença à l'informer sur les meilleurs façons de vivre avec un homme, sur comment le guider et le conseiller et d autres choses de ce genre.

Puis dans la chaleur du bain et les brumes humides, les langues se déliaient, et les préposées de la future jeune mariée commencèrent maintenant à lui parler des devoirs d'une femme envers son époux. Au départ ce fut assez général et académique, puis de plus en plus de détail s'ajoutaient. Les femmes venant chacune parler de leur expérience. Toutes s'étaient mariées dans l'honneur donc pouvait en parler. Même sa future belle-mère y alla de sa petite anecdote... Aurore crut deviner que tout n'était pas que satisfaction entre Frigga et Odin... On lui parla aussi des observances religieuses à suivre, qui furent beaucoup plus libres que celles de l'Eglise, ce qui sur certaines pratiques la choqua vraiment ! Mais toutes les femmes insistèrent et lui dirent qu'il était dans son intérêt de suivre les coutumes des Ases dans les quelles Loki avait été élevé. Qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre les trop lourdes restrictions de l'Eglise et risquait même de se sentir offusqué, et que dans ce cas, elle serait fautive dans ses devoirs d'épouse. Si elle n'appréciez pas quelque chose elle pouvait tout aussi bien faire part de son mécontentement en gardant le silence.

D'ailleurs pour un homme marié, d'autant plus pour un Prince, il était toléré d'avoir des maîtresses, à partir du moment où ils n'avaient pas d'enfants ensemble, sinon ils devaient s'acquitter d'une amende. Et si le mari reconnaissait Ses enfants adultérins, ceux avaient le droit à une part sur 2/3 de l'héritage familiale contre la totalité pour des enfants légitimes. Aurore comprit que c'est ainsi que Hela, la précédente fille que Loki avait eu avec Angrboda, hérita du Royaume de Helheim. Jörmungand de la Mer du Milieu et Fenrir de La forêt du Vieux Fer... Ce qui faisait déjà pas mal de trous dans le cadastre au nom de la famille Odinson. Autant dire que Frigga compta bien qu'elle garde son fils au chaud !

Quand aux restrictions religieuses, elle avait surtout une base médicale. C'est ce que lui expliqua la ventrière Royale, une femme d'un âge mur qui semblait être aussi instruite dans l'art de l'accouchement, que dans le suivi du "ventre" de la femme au sens large. Ainsi, les pratiques sexuelles furent très larges mais il fallait noter quelques limites :

Il n'était pas sain d'avoir des relations internes durant ses menstruations, mais le mari avait le droit de demander d'autres types d'attentions... Ou encore, que les rapprochements "non fécondants" pouvant entraîner des dommages corporels temporaires ou permanents n'était pas autorisés, tout du moins avec l'épouse. Aurore nota la mention unique de "corporel" au lieu de "corporel et morale". Ce à quoi on lui répondit qu'en cas de plainte la notion de "limite morale" était trop sujet à interprétation, et que dans ce cas c'était celle du mari qui prévalait, sans toutefois dépasser le droit Asgardien. Un droit dans lequel le viol conjugal n'existait pas. Ce qui sembla nettement inquiéter la future épousée. Néanmoins Frigga fit remarquer que personne n'avait jamais porté plainte contre un membre de la famille Royal, puisque apprendre à reconnaître les limites "correctes" et le respect de son épouse furent partie intégrante de leur apprentissage. C'était la raison qui autorisait les hommes Asgardiens à aller voir ailleurs, car il ne fut pas moralement acceptable qu'ils contraignent la mère de leurs enfants à des pratiques blessantes. Surtout que l'épouse devait garder, en plus de sa fidélité sexuelle, son aura de pureté qui la gardait d'autant plus "physiquement" différente des femmes de mauvaise vie.

Pris par le timing serré de la journée on mis fin au débat en assurant à la jeune fille que si elle avait d'autres questions ultérieures elle pourrait en faire part à Frigga ou à la ventrière, dont se fut aussi le métier de conseiller les jeunes couples. A ce moment Frigga et sa guérisseuse attira Aurore dans une petite pièce contigus du grand bain. Ce fut une sorte d'alcôve en pierre avec des bans de pierre de chaque côté et une table centrale. La patricienne invita la jeune fille à s'allonger sur la table en lui expliquant qu'elle devait vérifier si elle fut _"correcte pour ce mariage"_. Aurore ne paniqua pas, elle avait déjà subi cet examen en France lors de sa candidature, elle savait que c'était juste de l'observation. Néanmoins elle restait interdite à la présence de la Reine, souriante de façon rassurante, toujours debout derrière la guérisseuse qui perçut son malaise :

\- _"Vous devez vous détendre, vous connaissez déjà cet examen. Mais je dois laisser la Reine également vérifier par elle-même."_

\- _"QUOI ! NON !"_ fit Aurore ne pouvant s'empêcher d'exclamer son désaccord. Depuis le début de tout ça elle avait la désagréable impression d'être traitée comme un cheval ou tout autre animal de la ferme dont on examinait les dents à toute occasion. Mais la Reine ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle commençait à connaître suffisamment la jeune femme pour savoir que ce n'est pas de la rébellion mais une simple pudeur due à son jeune âge. Mais la praticienne ne l'écoutait pas et relevait déjà les genoux d'Aurore en maintenant fermement ses chevilles afin de poser ses pieds sur le rebord froid de la table ; lui faisant clairement comprendre que d'accord ou pas, elle n'allait pas obtenir en dehors de cette pièce sans cet expertise. La femme ne parla pas se contentant de positionner la jeune fille pour permettre à Frigga de constater le bonne et due forme de la chose par elle-même. Aurore pouvait sentir les mains de la ventrière sur ses cuisses ouvrir un point d'observation à la lumière satisfaisante, elle inspirait en fermant les yeux désirant à ce moment être partout ailleurs qu'ici.

\- _"Je suis d'accord"_ trancha la Reine.

\- _"Egalement"_ acquiesça la guérisseuse. _"C'est fini vous pouvez vous lever !"_.

Aurore ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur le bord de la table pour constater le sourire de la Reine et un large cercle d'or qu'elle tenait entre les mains. 

\- _"Ceci est un kransen, Ce cercle d'or est le symbole de votre valeur certifiée. Votre mari ne l’ôtera qu'après votre mariage, au rite du coucher._ " déclarait solennellement Frigga tout en plaçant la sorte de couronne sur les cheveux d'Aurore en enroulant des tresses de sa chevelure et récupérant un élastique pour maintenir le tout jusqu'à son passage entre les mains de sa coiffeuse. A partir de ce moment précis, la future épouse ne serra plus laissée seule une seule seconde avant d'être remise entre les mains de son époux légitime pour leur nuit de Noces. Après ça toutes trois rejoignirent les autres femmes qui applaudirent et rirent à la vision du Kransen sur la tête de la future épousée. Aurore se sentit franchement comme un animal de cirque ayant réussi à faire son tour.

En se rapprochant elle et la Reine stoppèrent devant les escaliers descendant vers le bain qui avait été spécialement préparé pour l'occasion. Sans un mot Frigga délassa le nœud de la serviette d'Aurore qui maintenant offrait une vue magnifique sur ses fesses aux autres femmes derrière elles. _"Parfait"_ pensa Aurore, qui presque ne se formalisait presque plus. Son jeune âge et toute la formation de Frigga portaient ses fruits comme cette dernière l'avait espéré. Car après avoir passé toutes ces épreuves, l'éloignement de sa famille et son monde, la servitude et ce rite, elle put dire qu'elle ne se sentait plus de chez elle. Comme si a présent Midgard appartenait à une autre vie d'avant un précédent Ragnarök. La Reine l'invita à descendre dans l'eau fraîche, dont la température servait à refermer les pores de la peau, achevant le nettoyage de son ancienne vie. La jeune fille ne sut pas s'il était la conséquence d'un choc thermique mais sa tête semblait se vider. A présent elle n'appartenait déjà plus à sa famille, elle était leur. Pas encore une Odinson mais certainement plus une Midgardienne à part entière. Dès son arrivée elle n'avait pas voulu être vue comme une bête curieuse. Elle avait donc appris à se fondre dans la masse, et vivre comme eux, lire leur runes, boire leur vin comme leur traditions. Et bientôt son union avec Loki scellerait son destin à Asgard.

Une fois sortie du bain, on l'arrosa avec une eau préparée avec un ajout d'herbes purifiantes comme du thym et de la sauge, des fleurs et d'autres huiles essentielles destinées à accroître sa fertilité et son pouvoir aphrodisiaque sur son époux. Frigga n'était pas dupe des préférences féminines de son fils et un petit coup de pouce magique ne serait pas du luxe si elle voulait que cette union soit consommée... 

Il faut dire que pour un homme il y avait deux façon de voir les choses. Soit il était comblé de gagner une maîtresse de foyer et ne pouvait plus attendre pour tenir son futur rôle de père de famille, soit, déjà habitué à avoir son chemin vers ses propres maîtresses sans toutes les contraintes conjugales, voyait plutôt le mariage comme un pur et simple suicide de toute vie privée. Loki appartenait totalement à le seconde catégorie. Il se mariait comme l'on va à sa propre exécution, se lamentant de n'avoir même pas choisi "la corde" avec laquelle on allait le pendre. Il se revoyait déjà avec Sigyn à écouter ses interminables réflexions sur la vie. A dormir avec Sigyn, lumières éteintes forcément, s'évertuant à se cacher sous un assortiment impénétrable de chemises de nuit en flanelle. Sa mère se trompait. Le mariage n'était pas pour lui, ce qu'il voulait _"vraiment"_ c'était _"l'amour d'une vilaine fille."_ C'est bien pour cela qu'il avait trouvé Angrboda, dans une quête qui n'avait rien de romantique.

Angrboda était folle, maléfique et dangereuse. Comme Loki elle appréciait les sensations physiques, sa peau d'un bleu sombre, ses cheveux longs, ses bijoux retombant sur une lourde poitrine et des yeux pareils à des charbons ardents... Tous ses muscles, tous ses nerfs bouillonnant d'une énergie sexuelle que le Prince ne comprit avoir désiré que lorsque ce désir fut entièrement, totalement et de manière la plus avilissante qu'il soit, assouvi. Probable que le pire des récits pornographiques soit passé pour la Messe du Dimanche après tout ce qu'elle lui avait permis de faire avec son corps. Tout deux passèrent des nuits ensemble à faire des folies insensées dans la Forêt de Fer, à chasser, détruire et d'une manière générale à répandre le Chaos, jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement ait raison de lui. Il faut dire que Angrboda avait un goût assez prononcé pour la violence, aimant clairement les rapports non conventionnels -d'où la réputation des goûts des Joutuns en la matière-, ainsi que les lieux improbables, et Loki avait mal partout... Non qu'il s'en plaignit, mais il lui fallut un peu de temps pour s'en remettre.

Plus sérieusement Loki connaissait le concept de la monogamie, mais il ne voyait pas son intérêt. Surtout dans le cadre du mariage où il y avaient certaines restrictions. Mais _"heureusement"_ pensa-t-il, _"je pourrais toujours voir Amora ou une autre, ou même deux autres femmes même temps, comme avant."_ En fait, 600 ans avant, Lorelei la sulfureuse soeur de Amora, avait déparée et maintenant elle croupissait dans les joules de Asgard. A l'époque il n'avait que 9 ans, et c'était vraiment une perte pour lui de ne pas les avoirs eu toutes deux en même temps, tant d'hommes lui en avait parlé...

C'est d'ailleurs de cette explication qu'on le consola lors de son propre rituel du sauna un peu plus tard dans la matinée, après que sa future femme et ses préposées aient quitté les lieux. Il avait passé sa folle matinée à aller déterrer à main nue une épée dans la tombe sombre et humide de son grand-père pour sa cérémonie de mariage, et maintenant il souhaitait juste profiter de ce moment de détente avant son "exécution". Mais ce fut malheureusement sans compter sur "ses" cinq préposés : Son père Odin, Thor -qui fut célibataire mais était son frère et un Prince héritier, Fandral -qui fut marié avec Marian, une Midgardienne d'Angleterre-, Volstagg -père de pas moins de 14 enfants naturels-, ainsi qu'un goði -une sorte de notaire d'Asgard, chef de régiment ayant des prérogatives juridiques et religieuses-.

Le rite pour le futur marié était évidemment différent et adapté à son rôle d'Homme au sein de son foyer. Ses préposés procédèrent à l'instruction du jeune Prince en lui rappelant son histoire familiale et ses origines, avec un Odin mystérieusement silencieux, l'importance des traditions et le besoin de poursuivre la lignée en ayant évidemment des fils. Le besoin aussi.  Ensuite chacun parla un peu de sa vie de couple, en y incluant par-ci par-là des conseils tirés du "Hávamál", un ouvrage tiré de l'Edda qui conseille les jeunes hommes dans leurs relations avec les femmes, non seulement en les mettant en garde contre leurs humeurs inconstantes, mais aussi en les informant sur les façons de gagner l'amour d'une femme et de vivre agréablement avec elle.

A ce titre on lui parla des devoirs d'un époux, certes moins contraignant et beaucoup plus agréables que ceux d'une femme, mais tout aussi important. A commencer par sa nuit de Noces. Et connaissant le manque de goût de son petit frère pour la vulgarité sociale, ce fut Thor qui voulut attaquer le sujet. _"Allons-y gaiement"_ se dit Loki en croisant les bras et regardant son aîné avec déjà un regard mi-exaspéré mi-incrédule. Loki, dans cette vie du moins, avait toujours fait preuve d'une discrétion à toute épreuve ; ce qui conduit la majorité des gens comme son propre frère à le croire quasiment ou presque totalement inexpérimenté. Alors malgré son véritable malaise Thor mit tout son coeur à expliquer à son frère le déroulement de la cérémonie du coucher, quelle preuve de la consommation de son union avec sa femme l'on attendait de lui... Jusqu'à la remise des cadeaux du matin de Noces devant témoins le lendemain matin. Loki essayait de garder son sérieux durant toutes les explications de son frère, s'amusant même à ponctuer son discours de petites questions, qui ne furent aucunement de l'ignorance, mais visaient uniquement à aggraver son malaise :

\- "Crois-tu mon frère ? Et quelle positionnement me conseilles-tu le meilleur ?" ou " Ahhh vraiment ! Et de quelle façon dois-je le faire ?"

Loki ne pouvait pas résister à voir son frère en difficulté croissante face à ces questions de plus en plus crues. Et pour être honnête, tous les préposés se rendirent compte au bout d'un moment que le jeune fiancé ne s'instruisait pas mais ne fit que s'amuser aux détriments de son aîné. Tous sauf Thor. Ce qui conduit Odin dans un rire à mettre fin à la conversation. Après cela on laissa le futur marié seul pour prendre son bain dans la même eau ou sa fiancée avait eu son rituel de purification au matin. Elle n'avait fait qu'y rentrer et sortir, puisque par symbolisme, l'eau où son futur mari devait prendre son bain devait, être pure.

Quand il enleva sa serviette il entendit la porte du bain s'ouvrir dans le hall, il était une fonctionnaire qu'on lui envoyait pour l'aider à son bain.

Frigga observa Loki se glisser dans l'eau maintenant glacée de son bain qu'il avait fait refroidir par l'ajout de glace venue de la chambre froide. Il les avait toujours aimés ainsi, contrairement à Thor qui les prenait brûlants. Loki leva un sourcil de surprise en voyant sa mère. il soupira à l'idée qu'elle fut ici pour avoir une conversation qu'il ne voulait pas avoir. D'un geste affectueux, elle frotta son dos avec le pain de savon, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'il était enfant. Aujourd'hui était le jour de son mariage et c'était sans doute par nervosité qu'il laissait sa mère l'aider à se préparer. Mais pour lui qui n'aimait pas les contacts physiques en dehors des ébats c'était inconvenant que quelqu'un d'autre pense à le faire. Il n'y eut que sa mère dont il supportait la proximité féminine. Les autres femmes pouvaient le pousser à concentrer son esprit fermé à la tentation. sa mère elle, était juste sa mère. Alors il fermait les yeux et se laissait choyer par les mains douces de Frigga comme lorsqu'il était tout petit, et celle-ci appréciait elle aussi la permission de son fils de passer ce moment ensemble. Elle se dit que même marié et père de famille elle aurait du mal à ne pas le voir comme ce beau nourrisson au grand yeux turquoises que Odin avait placé dans ses bras au retour de Jötunheim.

Mais plus il avait grandi, plus Loki prenait ses distances. La Reine pensait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa volonté, mais plutôt sa fierté qui le poussait à considérer qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Mais durant toute sa toilette, elle restait prudente et discrète, craignant un brusque changement d'humeur de son fils qui le pousserait à la congédier.

\- _"Es-tu nerveux pour la cérémonie, mon fils ?"_ demanda-t-telle, en frottant doucement ses cheveux de jais.

\- _"La cérémonie ne m'inquiète pas. Tous les mariages se passent de la même façon, il suffit de suivre les codes,"_ répondit Loki les yeux clos.

\- _"Alors dis-moi ce qui te trouble."_ persista Frigga, le sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- "Pourquoi pensez-vous dont que je suis inquiet Mère ?"_ fit Loki l'air détendu.

\- _"Parce que je te connais, plus tu as besoin de te détendre, plus tes bains sont froids. Et je suis sure que si tu avais pu, ce n'est pas de l'eau dans laquelle tu prendrais ce bain mais de la glace pilée."_

- _"Je n'y peux rien si je ne supporte pas la chaleur,"_ répondit-il. _"Il fait trop chaud aujourd'hui cela en est presque insupportable."_

- _"Oui, c'est vrai que le temps est particulièrement clément pour l'époque. Mais il fera plus frais ce soir, à la tombée de la nuit."_ fit Frigga, ses yeux scrutant le visage de son fils.

A la mention de la soirée, elle remarqua les traits de Loki se durcir et se figer dans un léger rictus entre ses sourcils. Ainsi, il était seulement préoccupé par sa Nuit de Noces ! C'était ainsi qu'elle l'interprétait. Après tout, Loki avait beau être menteur et joueur en toute occasion, il lui sembla être sensible. Elle savait que Thor avait eu plusieurs conquêtes féminines malgré qu'il soit promis à Lady Sif, cependant, elle n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel à propos de Loki. Était-il simplement discret ou bien vraiment inexpérimenté ? Elle ne se sentait pas de lui poser directement la question, de peur de le brusquer, lui qui était si susceptible !

\- _"Comme tu le sais certainement j'ai eu à discuter avec Aurore ce matin. Il était aussi question de se qui la préoccupait. En l’occurrence, votre Nuit de Noces. Il est vrai que c'est toujours l'étape la plus délicate du mariage, car les liens ne sont pas toujours suffisamment forts entre les nouveaux mariés pour qu'ils aient envie de s'unir. Pourtant, il est indispensable que les époux présentent la preuve que le mariage ait été consommé de façon correct..."_ avança Frigga, en accentuant ses caresses sur le cuir chevelu de Loki.

\- _"Oui, je sais. Une preuve de sa virginité qu'elle m'aura donnée. Thor m'en a parlé durant le rituel. J'ai eu avec lui la discussion la plus étrange de toute ma vie !"_ expliqua Loki l'air un peu embarrassé, mais visiblement amusé.

\- _"Ah vraiment ? Il t'a donné des conseils ?"_

\- _"Thor a toujours pensé savoir les choses mieux que moi. Il imagine que je n'ai jamais connu de femmes parce que contrairement à lui, je ne m'exhibe pas. Mais j'avoue que c'était amusant de le voir rougir comme une tomate en m'expliquant comment m'y prendre,"_ répondit Loki avec un petit rire malicieux.

Frigga se mit également à rire. Thor était présent au rituel uniquement comme fils aîné du Roi, non comme le frère célibataire du futur marié. Que pouvait-t-il bien savoir concernant la façon de traiter une jeune épouse ? Mais elle était touchée de son attention de vouloir tout faire pour que son frère se sente bien lors de son mariage. Mais il est vrai qu'elle connaissait son fils uniquement comme une mère, et ne savait pas quel pouvait être son comportement avec Aurore le moment venu...

\- _"J'imagine qu'il t'a dit que tu devais traiter ton épouse avec respect et tendresse ?"_ enchaîna Frigga.

\- _"Mère, ce fut déjà embarrassant de parler de cela avec Thor, alors je vous en prie !"_

\- _"Écoute-moi Loki, c'est important,"_ coupa la Reine. _"Je sais que tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle, et probablement elle non plus. Mais si en tant qu'homme il ne t'est pas interdit d'avoir d'autres conquêtes, Aurore ne connaîtra que toi pour le reste de sa vie. Loin de moi l'idée de te réprimander, mais j'ai été à sa place. Et je sais à quel point la première nuit est angoissante pour une jeune épouse. Toi qui est si habile dans l'art de mentir, use de tes mensonges à bon escient, qu'elle se sente en confiance pour se donner à toi sans crainte..."_

A ces derniers mots Loki se redressa légèrement pour regardait sa mère derrière lui :

\- _"Vous me demandez de lui mentir pour qu'elle s'offre à moi sans réticence ?"_ s'offusquait loki.

\- _"Non, pas pour cela. Aurore est suffisamment intelligente pour savoir que quelle que soit ta façon d'agir, ce soir, elle te donnera sa virginité. Ce que je te demande, c'est de faire en sorte que cette nuit ne soit pas un mauvais souvenir pour elle,"_ expliqua Frigga sur un air compatissant et avec douceur malgré les traits courroucés de son fils.

\- _"Et mes sentiments à moi ?"_ fit-t-il durement. _"Vous parlez des craintes d'Aurore, mais moi. Vous croyez vraiment que je suis à l'aise à avec l'idée ? Je ne suis même pas sûr d'être capable de la désirer suffisamment,"_ s'emporta Loki, regrettant ensuite d'en avoir trop dit.

\- _"Elle ne te plaît vraiment pas ?"_ demanda Frigga, un peu peinée.

\- _"Ce n'est pas ELLE le problème... Mais je ne suis pas THOR. Il ne suffit pas de mettre une jolie fille devant mes yeux pour la vouloir instantanément dans mon lit et repeupler tous les 9 Royaumes avec !"_ siffla-t-il.

\- _" Loki écoute."_ fit la Reine sérieuse et tendre _"Ce soir, quand vous serez seuls. Ne la regarde pas comme ton épouse. Ne regarde en elle que la femme et oublie tout le reste"._

\- _"La FEMME ?"_ trancha  Loki surpris d'une telle appellation pour une si jeune personne _"La femme en elle, à vrai dire, je la cherche encore !"_ lâcha t-il réellement méchamment à présent.

\- _" LOKI ! ça suffit tu exagère ! _ _Écoute , j'étais avec elle au bain ce matin et je t'assure qu'elle a un très jolie corps, et crois-moi, tout ce qu'il y a autour de ses hanches et tout a fait correct ! Il te faut juste l'observer et je suis sûre que le reste viendra. C'est quelque chose d'innée et d'instinctif si seulement tu écartes tes inquiétudes. Aurore a de jolies formes qui éveilleront tes désirs, il suffit juste que tu y mette du tien et que tu veille bien les regarder, de façon plus attentives"_ conseilla la Reine avec un sourire rassurant.

Loki soupira avant de sortir de son bain. Il laissa Frigga l'envelopper d'une serviette et sécher ses cheveux avec une autre. Elle lui offrit ensuite son assistance pour revêtir sa nouvelle tenue de cérémonie et l'armure d'apparat, ne le rendant encore que plus beau à ses yeux de mère. Une fois habillé, elle s'éloigna un peu pour le contempler, de légères larmes se formant aux coins de ses yeux.

\- _"Tu es splendide mon fils. Je suis fière que tu sois le premier de mes fils à te marier. Tu le mérite."_

Une réflexion qui fit levé les yeux de Loki à sa mère, et les roula quand il l'a vit en pleure. Sans rire ! Lui aussi avait envie de pleuré ! Mais pas pour les même raisons...

(A suivre...)


	6. Pour le meilleur ? (le 09/09/1999)

GOOGLE TRADUCTION

For the best ? (On 09/09/1999)

 

Grave and, Aurora, preceded by Nobis carrying a family sword that would be a symbolic wedding gift to her new husband headed for the throne of Odin. His long and heavy brocade gown dragging on the floor of the room in a soft rustle. The only nervousness she showed, was in his way to tighten the arms of her father escorting. Commander of the Air Force (NATO code OF-3), Erick Lignum, had put his hand on his only daughter to try to contain her stress was a common family heritage, brooding a loving look . He did, constrained by taking a career choice, only one child to him. Therefore, a good marriage she later became his priority, and miraculously he found the right match. And after all these endless discussions on parenting Rally traditional that his parents had him skim from his 12 years, and with this marriage he would escape the Debutante Ball planned in Paris next fall.

Court eyes lingered on her to scrutinize her dress, her hair or maybe a label from her mistake, but she did not care. She knew, without retention, she was beautiful in her dress. After all, all married, their 31 were beautiful day of their Wedding. Thus arrived at the foot of the stairs to the throne, she let go of the arm of her father to bow to his "very near future husband" and take the height to hand it up to 3/4 of the stairs; allowing all to better see the celebration. Then ployèrent any two before the King, who waved, approaching, stating that the ceremony could begin.

The celebration, carefully prepared because of the difference of religion spouse, mixed Norse and Catholic rites in which Odin switchait from one to another with remarkable ease. Loki presented to Dawn sword of his ancestors that he had recently procured. The bride to be held this sword in the hope of return one day to her son, she received here something she was to deliver intact and undepreciated to her children, something that will give women to his son to turn and which transmit to their grandchildren ... She then gave her husband the sword that had preceded it, given by the youngest of the brothers, military in the Army: a sword borne his father he held his inheritance, a model of the French Infantry 1831. This exchange of gifts characteristic for them the most sacred bond of union, sanctified by mystic rites under the favor of presiding deities any marriage. Loki's sword symbolized the family traditions and continuity of the line, while the sword given to the groom by the bride symbolized the transfer of supervisory powers and father of protection on the bride to her new husband.

After this exchange, the newlyweds exchanged facing their wedding rings, previously blessed by a Catholic Odin before the assembly. The ring of the bride presented on the handle of the sword of the new married she held it up to her and vice versa for it. This juxtaposition of sword and rings stressing the sanctity of the contract between man and woman and the nature of the commitment they are making together, so that the sword was no longer a threat to the only woman, but to anyone who would break this oath. Now with the rings on their fingers and hands clasped on the hilt of the sword, then the couple will exchange their mutual vows.

Finally, the couple knelt before a bible that Odin presented them and recited a Christian prayer. They drank the consecrated wine and communed together under the somewhat incredulous look of Asgardian subjects but at least moved the family to Aurora. Then Odin blesses their union in their two religions and concludes:

\- "Now you, son of Odin Loki Odinson And you Aurore Lignum daughter of Erick I Now Pronounce You Husband and Wife before Jesus Christ.." Watching the young woman and her family, "as to Asgard, and for all 9 together Kingdoms. "

Before a smile, a gesture of Loki and his new wife, authorizing it to seal the ceremony by a pious kiss. They did lip after the commander has lifted the veil of his daughter, but long enough as they were asked for all guests to enjoy. The bride smiled calculated circumstances, since that is what is expected of her, she appears radiant with happiness at the thought of being married. Although in reality, Aurora felt nothing at all. Neither joy nor fatality or even if she had to tie the rest of his life to that of a stranger. When Loki, he was not even the effort to show not even a sign of satisfaction. Behind Odin approached to put a hand on the frail shoulders of Aurora to shoot the couple to the crowd:

\- "People of Asgard, greet the wife of your Prince Loki of Asgard, Princess Aurora Odinson of Asgard"

In Asgard, adding the name in the statement of a Princely identity meant that you were a member "consort" and not "prevailing". Basically, the patch.

Aurore threw a glance at Loki. He remained grave and solemn as if it was his own funeral, his impassive eyes staring assistance applauding. Internally the groom was resigned to his fate for a while, but nevertheless positively to the agony of the situation which already annoyed to no end. He watched the heavy door gold away before him, he said he would have given a kidney to draw straight and directly go to bed.

The festivities continued with a banquet. While Aurore was moving toward the reception room at Loki arm, attendants newlyweds regrouped to give the start to the guests of brud gumareid, the "walk of newlyweds." The guests formed a guard of honor to the banquet hall, while the youngest were two groups to make a run to the buffet, the newest group was declared the loser and had to serve beer with other guests throughout the meal. And until the end of the festival, which ended in the early morning for the most seasoned to alcohol.

When the bride arrived at the march from the room in turn, the young Prince dropped his arm to block the entrance with the sword of his ancestor. This before the lead himself in the room, making sure she did not stumble on the threshold. It was a superstition regarding the passage of the threshold by the bride. This threshold symbolizing the bridge between two worlds: the passage of the bride, her girlhood to that woman. The Norse thinking minds gathered around the doorways of a door ... So it was very important that the bride does not fall when it passed that door, what would have been the harbinger of a great misfortune. And maybe even a sterile marriage in stride. Which was a cause of divorce as much as for an adulteress, for a world punctuated by unions and childbirths; we waited for any young couple as an inevitable logic.

Once in the room, Loki went directly to one of the central pillars of wood, which seemed to already contain many traces of blow, to plant the sword he was always on hand. This pillar barnstokkr call, "the tree for the child", traditionally used for this purpose at weddings. The depth of the scar and made reflecting the virility of the husband and his chances to enlarge the family by her future children to be born, fruit of this new union. Moreover, the barnstokkr should also be embraced by the women of the family at the time of delivery.

These preliminary carried sounded the start of the banquet, starting with the "Bridal beer." It was even one of the legal conditions for the union to be considered valid. Here, the new woman for the first time assumed the principal of his duties as a housewife: The drink service to her husband. Aurore presented mead to her husband in a container decorated with handles on each side in the shape of bird tails called Un Kasa, sort of Swedish bowl kind of "friendship cup". In presenting the "cup" of mead to Loki, the bride recite some verses solemn in order to give health and vigor to the drinker, drawn from a passage of the Edda, the sigrdrífumál:

\- "The beer that I bring you the oak-of-battle, mingled with the strength and the brightest honor it is pinnacle of magical and powerful songs, Graceful charms, runes-granting wishes. . "

Loki watched his young wife blankly when he took possession of the cup. Then rising for a toast to his father Odin, as well as to his brother Thor, he drank three times for each of them and himself. The other married to Asgarde during their wedding, they, also a toast to the God of Mischief. After he passed the cup to his new wife, who wore a toast before drinking Fregga once. Out of respect for the religion of his young married Loki agreed that we add a bit of their wedding altar wine. Which held the drink with a light ruby color. well, concluding this little ritual drinking together by the same edge of the cup, cheek against cheek, honeymooners, affirmed in the eyes of the law and their (s) Gods their new relationship. Reinforcing the notion religiously more torque now united.

Thereafter for the next four weeks, the couple continue to drink mead together in this way in public. Honey into the drink, and the bees are produced, both being associated with fertility and health.

Once the couple sitting together, fertility of the couple was assured by sanctifying the bride with Mjollnir, Thor's hammer, that it brought and placed on the knees. We talked about it but it was the first time I saw Aurore. She also felt that the heavy hammer was of this size, but somehow it no longer was able to move his lower body. she could feel the fabric of her dress against her skin or the ground under his eyes, but all the nerves of her legs were unable to move or start. after that prayer in honor of Frigga, goddess of motherhood, was executed by the goði attracting bliss on her reproductive organs as was the tradition with þrymskviða:

\- "Bring the hammer to bless the bride On lap of the girl drop Mjöllnir On behalf of Vor [Frigga] then sanctify marriage!.!"

At this moment Dawn says with humor as with all fertility rites by which it was passed, it was suspected that we want to use it to repopulate everything Asgard when new Ragnarok! And when she saw the look of Loki, she said wearily that he did not give him the impression of wanting to devote! Anyway, she did not like that feeling of paralysis, and was relieved to find his mobility when Thor returned Mjöllnir.

After that, they began rejoicing that at all, would last all week. Dance, fight -In despair of Loki- or verbal jousting competition -or Loki excellait-, acted as the entertainment of the guests. The buffet was served to as many dishes as engagement. But not long after the beginning of the meal, Aurore felt already exhausted, so she could taste all the dishes. She still saw to smile despite the total indifference of her husband. The Queen Frigga, noting the efforts of his new daughter to appear pleasant, sweetly conversing with her about everything and nothing, but threw from time to time of disapproving glances at Loki. Was it his way of showing his disagreement with the wedding? He who had behaved in an exemplary manner so far, now married, did not seem to want any effort. It was like an ice wall separated the young couple, and at the sight of curious eyes to them, Aurore and Frigga was clearly not the only ones to feel it. Aurora could not help feeling humiliated and scorned by ignorance against him, reflecting his confusion by blows from angry forks in her wedding cake.

And the rest of the evening passed thus: Aurore trying to look good, and Loki, look elsewhere merely respond when spoken to, except when verbal jousting competition in which he appeared to take a blast. This was the case as if there was something he loved as much as mead and the threesome, was himself much to shout about his neighbor!

After this moment of relaxation staff, Loki went back to his seat next to Dawn, sliding to his ear while watching the brothers of the latter about to take a final toast in honor of the spouses:

\- "Stand ready, I'll give you your gift tonight."

She immediately understood what he meant, and she had to admit she had so much concern in the day that she had completely forgotten the promise of Loki. She nodded silently, with a slight smile and looked at his brothers carefully, ignoring half the speech of Desire. While all were cutting their lips, Loki and left their pending actions for nothing spoil their show. And it was rather funny to see the three men were not the only ones doing the brunt of the joke of the Prince, on the other hand, Thor seemed as choke for a moment before his friends laughing deployed throat.

The guests was silence for a moment, not really knowing what was going on. But the voice of Thor, mixed with laughter, then growled:

\- "! LOKI My brother, I was surprised that you did not have us yet played a joke your way but substitute mead by aquavit ... Thank you and bravo!"

Loki then sketched a mischievous smile and sincere, one of the only in the evening that is fully authentic. He laughed face the stunned faces of his brothers-and seeing Dawn, tears streaming down his young face so she was amused. It was so amazing that it did not seem to force it to look good when she was so polite for the rest of the banquet. He loved so much to see. Alive.

-. "Thank you, my dear husband for this wonderful gift I will remember our wedding as the funniest day of my life." had she barely has said amid his laughter.

\- "The pleasure was for me Ma Dame You'll soon learn that I am fond of this stuff ...." Said the groom.

-. "And you will also learn to beware, my sister I doubt Loki long resisted the idea of making a few jokes of his own also," Thor threw to Dawn.

Frigga is also permitted a chuckle. Cunning of Loki, shared with his young wife, seemed to have relaxed the heavy atmosphere of the evening.

\- "Actually, I've already been a victim of this joke Prince Thor I tested for you if you will.." Aurore clarified before looking to his brothers all hilarious. Even his father, so serious usually had a smile.

Frigga called out his younger réprimandante a false way, amused, sharing a knowing look with the King. The Queen was reassured if Aurora had enough humor to appreciate the jokes Loki, things would not go so badly afterwards. Nothing would have been worse than a woman refractory nice tricks of his son.

Now that the night was advanced enough to be on Friday, meaning that the ceremony was lying arrival of some guests presented their Lygisogur, "history of lying", they had composed especially for the young couple. it also had little poetry or short stories, all on the theme of marriage, Loki and Aurore éécoutèrent with recognition of the attention that was brought to them.

After that Odin and Frigga, rose with one accord, announcing the official end of the festivities. Except for those who, as in any event, was starting to party until dawn. Which in any case was not allowed to Loki and Dawn had yet certain duty to fulfill. Seeing the couple Royal standing newlyweds exchanged a quick glance, fading gradually the smiles on their lips. The couple greeted the assembled guests knowing that it was time to retire for their lying ceremony, then share their first moments of intimacy. Neither was comfortable, but they were pretty good at faking confidence among guests. Remaining moments with his family, Aurore ends up joining Loki who was waiting patiently, gently taking her hand, joining their attendants, the king and queen included, waiting for all before the door of the room to the apartments of her husband .

 (To be continued...)

 

***FRENCH***

Grave et recueillie, Aurore, précédée de Nobis portant une épée familiale qui serait un cadeau de noces symbolique à son nouveau mari, se dirigeait vers le trône d'Odin. Sa longue et lourde robe de brocard traînant sur le sol de la salle dans un doux bruissement. La seule nervosité qu'elle montrait, était dans sa façon de serrer le bras de son père qui l'escortait. Commandant de l'Armée de l'Air (code otan OF-3), Erick Lignum, avait posé sa main sur celle de sa fille unique pour tenter de contenir son stress qui était un héritage familial commun, la couvant d'un regard affectueux. Il n'eut, contraint par un choix de carrière prenant, qu'un seul enfant à lui. Dès lors, un bon mariage pour elle plus tard, était devenu sa priorité, et par miracle il trouva le bon match. Et ce après toutes ces interminables discussions parentales lors des traditionnels Rallyes que ses parents lui avaient fait écumer depuis ses 12 ans, et avec ce mariage il échapperait au Bal des Débutantes prévu à Paris en Automne prochain.

Les regards de la Cour s'attardaient sur elle pour scruter sa robe, sa coiffure ou peut-être une erreur d'étiquette de sa part, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle savait, sans rétention, qu'elle était belle dans sa robe. Après tout, toutes les mariées, sur leur 31, étaient belles le jour de leurs Noces. C'est ainsi que arrivée au pied des escaliers du trône, elle lâcha le bras de son père pour s'incliner devant son "très proche futur époux" et prendre la main en hauteur pour qu'elle monte au 3/4 des marches ; permettant à tous de mieux voir la célébration. Puis ployèrent tout deux devant le Roi, qui fit un signe en se rapprochant, stipulant que la cérémonie pouvait commencer.

La célébration, soigneusement préparée en raison de la différence de religion des époux, mêlée rites Norses et Catholiques dans lesquels Odin switchait de l'un à l'autre avec une aisance assez remarquable. Loki présenta à Aurore l'épée de ses ancêtres qu'il s'était récemment procurée. La jeune mariée devant tenir cette épée dans l'espoir de la remettre un jour à son fils, elle recevait ici quelque chose qu'elle devait remettre intact et non déprécié à ses enfants, quelque chose qu'elle remettra aux femmes de ses fils à leur tour et qui se transmettra à leurs petits-enfants... Elle donna ensuite à son mari l'épée qui l'avait précédée, tenu par le plus jeune de ces frères, militaire dans l'Armée de Terre : une épée transmise par son propre père qu'il tint de son héritage, un modèle de l'Infanterie Française de 1831. Cet échange de cadeaux caractérisait pour eux l'obligation la plus sacrée de l'union, sanctifiée par des rites mystiques sous la faveur des divinités présidant tout le mariage. L'épée de Loki symbolisait les traditions familiales et la continuité de la lignée, tandis que l'épée donnée au marié par son épouse symbolisait le transfert du pouvoir de tutelle et de protection du père sur la jeune mariée à son nouveau mari.

Après ce troc, les jeunes mariés échangèrent face à face leurs anneaux de mariage, précédemment Catholiquement béni par Odin devant l'assemblée. L'anneau de la jeune mariée présenté sur la poignée de la nouvelle épée du marié qu'elle tint levée devant elle et inversement pour celui-ci. Cette juxtaposition de l'épée et des anneaux soulignant la sacralité du contrat entre l'homme et la femme et la nature de l'engagement qu'ils prennent ensemble, de sorte que l'épée ne fut plus une menace pour la femme seule, mais envers quiconque briserait ce serment. Avec maintenant les anneaux à leurs doigts et leurs mains jointes sur le pommeau des épées, le couple échangerait alors leurs vœux mutuels.

Pour conclure, le couple se mit à genoux devant une bible que Odin leur présenta et récitèrent une prière Chrétienne. Ils burent le vin consacré et communièrent ensemble, sous le regard quelque peu incrédule des sujets Asgardiens mais pour le moins ému de la famille d'Aurore. Ensuite Odin bénit leur union dans leur deux religions et conclut : 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_\- "A présent, toi, Loki Odinson fils d'Odin. Et toi Aurore Lignum fille de Erick. Je vous déclare Mari et Femme, devant Jésus Christ"_ en regardant la jeune femme et sa famille, _"comme devant Asgard, et pour tous les 9 Royaumes réunis."_

Avant dans un sourire, faire un geste de Loki et sa nouvelle épouse, l'autorisant à sceller la cérémonie par un pieux baiser. Ce qu'ils firent du bout des lèvres, après que que le commandant ait levé le voile de sa fille, mais suffisamment longtemps comme on leur avait demandé pour que tous les invités en profitent. La mariée esquissa un sourire calculé de circonstances, puisque c'est ce que l'on attendait d'elle, qu'elle paraisse rayonnante de bonheur à l'idée d'être épousée. Bien qu'en réalité, Aurore ne ressentait rien du tout. Ni joie ou ni fatalité, même si elle venait de lier le reste de son existence à celle d'un inconnu. Quand à Loki, il ne fit même pas l'effort de montrer ne serait-ce qu'un signe de satisfaction. Derrière eux Odin se rapprochait pour mettre une main sur les frêles épaules d'Aurore pour tourner le couple vers la foule :

\- _"Peuple d'Asgard, saluez l'épouse de votre Prince Loki d'Asgard, la Princesse Aurore Odinson d'Asgard"_

A Asgard, l'ajout du nom de famille lors de l'énoncé d'une identité Princière signifiait que vous étiez un membre "consort" et non "régnant". En gros, la pièce rapportée.

Aurore rejeta un coup d’œil à Loki. Il restait grave et solennel comme si ce fut son propre enterrement, ses yeux impassible fixant l'assistance qui applaudit. Intérieurement le jeune marié était résigné à son sort depuis un moment, mais néanmoins positivement à l'agonie de la situation qui, déjà, l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Il regardait la lourde porte d'or au loin devant lui, il se dit qu'il aurait donné un rein pour tracer tout droit et directement aller se coucher.

Les festivités se poursuivirent avec le banquet. Pendant que Aurore se déplaçait vers la salle de réception au bras de Loki, les préposés des nouveaux mariés se regroupèrent pour donner le départ aux invités du bruð gumareid, la "promenade des jeunes mariés". Les invités formèrent une haie d'honneur jusqu'à la salle du banquet, tandis que les plus jeunes formaient deux groupes pour faire une course jusqu'au buffet, le dernier groupe arrivé était déclaré perdant et dut servir la bière aux autres convives durant tout le repas. Et jusqu'à la fin de la fête qui s'acheva au petit matin pour les plus aguerris à l'alcool.

Quand la jeune mariée arriva devant la marche de la salle à son tour, le jeune Prince lâcha son bras pour barrer l'entrée avec l'épée de son ancêtre. Celui-ci devant la mener lui-même dans la pièce, s'assurant qu'elle ne trébuche pas sur le seuil. Ce fut une superstition concernant le passage du seuil par la jeune mariée. Ce seuil symbolisant le pont entre deux mondes : le passage de la jeune mariée, de sa vie de jeune fille à celle de femme. Les Norses pensant que les esprits se réunissaient autour des embrasures d'une porte d'entrée... Ainsi, il fut très important que la jeune mariée ne tombe pas au moment où elle passa cette porte, ce qui aurait été le présage d'un très grand malheur. Et peut-être même un mariage stérile dans la foulée. Ce qui était une cause de répudiation autant que pour une femme adultère, pour un monde rythmé par les unions et les enfantements ; que l'on attendit de tout jeune couple comme une logique inéluctable.

Une fois dans la salle, Loki alla directement devant un des piliers de bois central, qui semblait déjà contenir de nombreuses traces de coup, pour y planter l’épée qu'il eut toujours en main. Ce pilier appeler Barnstokkr, "l'arbre à l'enfant", servait traditionnellement à cette fin lors des mariages. La profondeur de la cicatrice ainsi faite reflétant la virilité du mari et ses chances d'agrandir la famille par ses futurs enfants à naître, fruits de cette nouvelle union. D'ailleurs, le Barnstokkr devait aussi être étreint par les femmes de la famille au moment de l'accouchement.

Ces préliminaires effectués sonnaient le début du banquet, en commençant par la "bière nuptiale". Ce fut même une des conditions légales pour que l'union soit considérée valable. Ici, la nouvelle femme assumait pour la première fois le principal de ses devoirs officiels en tant que femme du foyer : Le service de la boisson à son époux. Aurore présenta l'hydromel à son mari dans un récipient orné de poignées de chaque côté en forme de queues d'oiseaux appelé un kåsa, sorte de bol suédois, sorte de "coupe de l'amitié". En présentant cette "tasse" d'hydromel à Loki, la jeune mariée récitait quelques vers solennels dans le but de conférer santé et vigueur au buveur, tiré d'un passage de l'Edda, le Sigrdrífumál:

_\- "La bière que je vous apporte, vous le chêne-de-bataille,_ _se mêle à la force et à l'honneur le plus brillant._ _Elle, est faîte de chants magiques et puissants,_ _De charmes gracieux, de runes exauçant les souhaits."_

Loki regardait sa jeune épouse d'un air absent quand il s'emparait de la tasse. Puis, se levant pour porté un toast à son père Odin, ainsi qu'a son frère Thor, Il but en trois fois pour chacun d'eux et lui même. Les autres mariés d'Asgarde durant leurs noces, eux, portant un toast également pour le Dieu de l'Espièglerie. Après il passa la tasse à sa nouvelle épouse, qui portait un toast à Fregga avant de boire une seule fois. Par respect pour la religion de sa jeune épousé, Loki avait accepté que l'on y ajoute un peut de vin de messe de leur mariage. Ce qui tint le breuvage d'une légère couleur rubis. ainsi, en concluant ce petit rituel en buvant ensemble par le même bord de la tasse, joue contre joue, les jeunes mariés, affirmés aux yeux de la loi et leur(s) Dieux leurs nouvelle parenté. Renforçant religieusement davantage la notion de couple à présent uni.

Par la suite pendant les quatres prochaines semaines, le couple continuerait à boire l'hydromel ensemble de cette façon en public. Le miel dans la boisson, et les abeilles qui l'on produit, étant tous deux associés à la fertilité et la santé.

Une fois le couple assis ensemble, la fertilité du couple fut assurée en sanctifiant la jeune mariée avec Mjöllnir, le marteau de Thor, que celui-ci amena et posa sur ces genoux. On lui en avait parlé mais ce fut la première fois que Aurore le vit. Elle le sentait aussi lourd que l'aurait été un marteau de cette taille, mais bizarrement elle ne parvint plus à bouger le bas de son corps. elle pouvait ressentir le tissu de sa robe contre sa peau ou le sol sous ses yeux, mais tous les nerfs de ses jambes furent incapable du moindre mouvement ou sursaut. après ça la prière en l'honneur de Frigga, Déesse de la maternité, fut exécutée par le goði attirant ainsi la félicité sur ses organes reproducteurs comme ce fut la tradition avec le Þrymskvida:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_\- "Amenez le Marteau pour bénir la jeune mariée !_ _Sur les genoux de la jeune fille déposez Mjöllnir._ _Au nom de Vor [Frigga] alors sanctifiez ce mariage!"_

A ce moment Aurore se dit avec humour qu'avec tous les rites de fertilité par lesquels elle était passée, elle pouvait soupçonner que l'on veuille l'utiliser pour repeupler tout Asgard en cas de nouveau Ragnarök ! Et quand elle voyait le regard de Loki, elle se dit avec lassitude qu'il ne lui donnait pas l'impression de vouloir se dévouer ! En tout cas, elle n'apprécia pas cette impression de paralysie, et fut soulagée de retrouver sa mobilité quand Thor reprit Mjöllnir. 

Après cela, l'on commença les réjouissances qui, en tout, allaient durer toute la semaine. Danse, lutte -Au grand désespoir de Loki- ou concours de joutes oratoires -ou Loki excellait-, assuraient le divertissement des invités. L'on servit au buffet autant de plats qu'aux fiançailles. Mais pas très longtemps après le début du repas, Aurore se sentait déjà épuisée, si bien qu'elle ne put goûter à tous les plats. Elle veillait tout de même à sourire malgré la totale indifférence de son époux. La Reine Frigga, remarquant les efforts de sa nouvelle belle-fille pour paraître agréable, conversant gentiment avec elle de tout et de rien, mais jetait de temps à autres des regards réprobateurs à Loki. Était-ce sa façon de montrer son désaccord face au mariage ? Lui qui s'était conduit de façon exemplaire jusqu'à présent, maintenant marié, ne semblait plus vouloir fournir le moindre effort. C'était comme si un mur de glace séparait les jeunes époux, et à la vue des regards curieux vers eux, Aurore et Frigga ne fut visiblement pas les seules à le ressentir. Aurore ne put s'empêcher de se sentir humiliée et bafouée par cette ignorance à son égard, traduisant son trouble par des coups de fourchettes rageurs dans son gâteau de mariage.

Et le reste de la soirée se passa ainsi : Aurore s'efforçant de bien paraître, et Loki, l'air ailleurs se contentant de répondre quand on lui parlait, hormis lors du concours de joute verbale auquel il parut prendre un plaisir fou. Ce qui fut le cas puisque si il y avait quelque chose qu'il aimait, autant que l'hydromel et les plan à trois, se fut bien de vociférer sur son prochain !

Après ce petit moment de détente personnel, Loki alla reprendre sa place à côté d'Aurore, glissant à son oreille tout en regardant les frères de cette dernière s'apprêtant à porter un dernier toast en l'honneur des époux :

\- "Tenez-vous prête, je vais vous offrir votre cadeau pour ce soir."

Elle comprit immédiatement à quoi il faisait référence, et elle devait avouer qu'elle eut tant de préoccupation dans la journée qu'elle avait complètement oublié la promesse de Loki. Elle acquiesça silencieusement, avec un léger sourire et regarda attentivement ses frères, ignorant à moitié le discours de Désiré. Alors que tous portaient leur coupe aux lèvres, Loki et elle laissèrent leur gestes en suspens pour ne rien gâcher de leur spectacle. Et ce fut plutôt drôle à voir, les trois hommes ne furent pas les seuls à faire les frais de la blague du Prince, de l'autre côté, Thor sembla aussi s'étouffer pendant un moment devant ses amis riant à gorge déployées.

Les convives fut le silence un petit moment, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Mais la voix de Thor, mêlée de rires, gronda alors :

_\- "LOKI ! Mon frère, je m'étonnais que tu ne nous aies pas encore joué une farce à ta façon ! Mais remplacer l'hydromel par l'aquavit... Merci et bravo !"_

Loki esquissa alors un sourire malicieux et sincère, l'un des seuls de la soirée qui soit pleinement authentique. Il rit face aux visages médusés de ses beaux-frères, et en voyant Aurore, les larmes coulant sur son jeune visage tellement elle était amusée. C'était si étonnant de voir qu'elle ne semblait pas se forcer à bien paraître alors qu'elle avait été si polie pendant tout le reste du banquet. Il aima beaucoup plus la voir ainsi. Vivante.

\- _"Merci, mon cher époux pour ce merveilleux cadeau. Je me souviendrais de notre mariage comme le jour le plus drôle de toute ma vie."_ eu-t-elle peine a dire au milieu de ses rires.

\- _"Tout le plaisir fut pour moi Ma Dame. Vous apprendrez vite que je suis friand de ce genre de choses..."_ répondit le jeune marié.

\- _"Et vous apprendrez aussi à vous méfiez, ma soeur. Je doute que Loki ne résiste longtemps à l'idée de vous faire quelques blagues de son cru également,"_ lança Thor à Aurore.

Frigga se permit aussi un petit rire. La ruse de Loki, partagé avec sa jeune épouse, semblait avoir détendu l'atmosphère pesante de la soirée.

\- _"En réalité, J'ai déjà été victime de cette farce Prince Thor. Je l'ai testée pour vous si l'on peut dire."_ Précisa Aurore avant de regarder vers ses frères tous hilares. Même son père, d'ordinaire si sérieux avait le sourire aux lèvres.

Frigga interpella son cadet d'une façon faussement réprimandante, amusée, partageant un regard complice avec le Roi. La Reine était rassurée, si Aurore avait suffisamment d'humour pour apprécier les farces de Loki, les choses ne se passeraient pas si mal par la suite. Rien n'aurait été pire qu'une femme réfractaire aux gentilles ruses de son fils.

Maintenant que la nuit était suffisamment avancé pour être le vendredi, signifiant que la cérémonie du couché allait arrivée, certain convives leur présentèrent des Lygisogur, "histoire du couché", qu'ils avaient composées spécialement pour le jeune couple. il eu aussi de la poésie ou de petit contes court, tous sur le thème du mariage, que Loki et Aurore éécoutèrent avec reconnaissance de l'attention qui leur fut porté.

Après cela, Odin et Frigga, se levèrent d'un commun accord, annonçant la fin officiel des festivités. Sauf pour ceux qui, comme dans toute soirée, était partant pour faire la fête jusqu'au petit matin. Ce qui en tout cas ne fut pas autorisé pour Loki et Aurore qui avait encore certain devoir a remplir. Voyant le couple Royal debout, les jeunes mariés échangèrent un rapide regard, les sourires fanant progressivement sur leurs lèvres. Les époux saluèrent l'assemble des invités sachant qu'il était maintenant temps de se retirer pour leur cérémonie du couché, puis, partager leur premiers instants d'intimité. Aucun des deux n'était à l'aise, mais ils étaient assez doués pour feindre la confiance auprès des invités. Restant quelques instants avec sa famille, Aurore finit par rejoindre Loki qui l'attendait patiemment, prenant doucement sa main, rejoignant leurs Préposés, le Roi et la Reine inclus, les attendant tous devant la porte de la salle pour rejoindre les appartements de son époux.

 (A suivre...)


	7. Nuit de Noces

GOOGLE TRADUCTION

Wedding night

 

She did not know the neighborhoods of her husband, who would now be his. She was guided his hand comfortably wedged into that of the man she would call her "husband" and who do not even look. She wondered for a moment what he felt. Its not a little faster than usual, before their group of attendants, he betrayed the willingness or nervousness? Yet, his hand firmly clasped hers in a reassuring hug, as if to show that he controlled the situation. Soon, during their walk, a nervous excitement pervaded Dawn at the idea of their destination. She knew that her new husband by his wiles, had a love for the things outside the norm, and asked how.

They reached the end of a long corridor to stop at a heavy carved wooden door. The young Prince reached out to open the door, then, Aurora Loki looked surprised when he swept her into his arms to pass the threshold of his apartments to gently drop within a large room that was to be a living room. A little surprise the bride is silent gesture.

\- "? A tradition to you if I am not mistaken I think it is a day of traditions then ..." said Loki away to let their reduced delegation of six witnesses: King, Queen , Thor, and his wife Hildegund Volstagg and Fandral; and two other officers, legal witnesses: the Prieuse and King of the lawyer.

To fulfill the legal conditions of marriage, once the groom was to be put to bed with his wife "in the light" and before witnesses. But nowadays, attendants were content to browse through the items to see if the couple would be quite alone in their departure and that "in the light". The purpose of the law was to ensure that the legal witnesses were able to identify the two newlyweds, therefore have no doubt they were later called to testify to the validity of marriage. And in ancient times, to a certain extent, this ritual defilement could have been a real, witnessed by attendants men and women. Dawn could not be too happy that these traditions there had not died.

When the witnesses finished their small shift, during which Aurora took a quick tour of the room under the quizzical look of Loki.

\- "This is the place where you live?" she finally asked, with a colorful voice of wonder the luxury of the room.

\- "This is where WE live both now," he corrected.

\- "It's ... really ... nice!"

\- "I hope," concludes the groom getting closer to his new wife ... "I must inform you, however, that this table will -in pointing you a long table filled with food across the room- n is not usually at that point. But my mother saw fit to provide us with a feast after fasting that we just had. "

In fact, the table skillfully put through blocked the road between the bedroom door and the entrance of the apartments in case of leakage. A tactical detail that could not escape from someone who had military training as Loki or other men when they entered the room. And especially not to Frigga who was the instigator. Not knowing how things would turn out, you had to be on that marriage be held valid, even though the young wife "try" to change his mind at the last moment. Loki and Aurore heard no other back to them to bring in their marital bedroom ...

The bride still wore her veil in Calais lace -cadeau his mother- and her wedding ring made of gold Kransen in -cadeau Frigga- surrounded by a traditional crown of Midgard in orange flowers, symbolizing beauty, virginity and maternity future bride. This should always be removed by her husband, before the assembled witnesses, as a symbol of sexual union of the couple as well as the initiation of the young bride who said definitively validate the marriage.

So everyone wished them a good night, not without some hilarity contained little from Fandral and Volstagg, which resisted snatch a smile agreed between Thor and Odin, before he cast a last look at his younger brother. It was the lawyer who finally closed the door by launching a "Now" A Act "". "Wonderful !" Loki thought, raising his eyes to heaven, "As if we were not aware!". Then they went out apartments honeymooners. Only Thor and lawyer stood waiting behind the door thereof. Aurore she remained speechless before the verbal expression of the lawyer and again stared at the closed bedroom door.

\- "Here you have the bathroom and there is another smaller room." Explained Loki decides to break the silence, turning off lights, giving the room a more intimate atmosphere with only the non-lunar light that filtered through the curtains of the large windows.

Dawn found himself soothed by the low lighting, and nodded silently, not knowing exactly what to do. But Loki took things in hand and led her to the marriage bed.

\- "Anxious, Love?" he asked

Dawn blinked, a little scared and surprised the name he used.

\- "Love?"

He watched one second without understanding, until she explained her surprise a designation that usually women liked to hear.

\- "This is the first time you call me so, and this is the first time the ON call me that ..."

\- "Well it ... A new dress, new flats ... It must be your lucky day!" he concluded in a tight smile.

\- "This is our wedding day if you remember I think these things go together.." examined the bride

\- "Oh yes ... the wedding ... I remember something like this ..." He leaned over and kissed her on the lips, his hands moving on her arms almost like the hold in place.

\- "And you're mine, so it must be my lucky day, too," he lied. After his attitude during all the Aurora wedding suspected he was a white lie. But knew he was just trying to get comfortable and let flow. Then she wanted to give a good return:

\- "No, I'm not anxious."

\- "Lying to the God of Lies is really a sin, do you Trust Love ...?" Loki said, kissing her again. always chastely, but by closing his lips on hers, before pulling away from her, trying him even now to focus.

Dawn blinked in the wet sensation on her lips. If she had already put his lips on his previous two engaged, she never had the right to such a kiss, much less a "French Kiss." Loki now a little further behind, saw interrogative raise a hand to his lips. He said it was certainly curious nature, which was "a good omen for the rest of the night," he thought.

The young Princess paid attention a while in bed next to her, which was a dark wooden construction with metal parts in a style Ancient Rome, like the rest of the furniture she had seen in the show. It was generally the style of decor she had observed in Asgard. The bed was made with nice linens and white cotton linen, with a border of green embroidery she recognized to be the colors of Loki. It seemed really fresh and comfortable at the same time, covered the bedspread with the same dark velvet petals floating on the water of his ritual bath in the morning of their wedding. Mechanically, she wanted to get rid of her heavy wedding dress with corset only succeeded, he seemed to keep him upright as she was tired. She threw her hands back trying to find the lacing of her dress.

\- "Let me help you with your blouse," said Loki, and drawing on the advice of his mother, make sure to watch it carefully. Maybe help him undress would help him feel desire for her ...

\- "Thank you," she said, turning to leave her husband unlace her dress. This intimidated enough, but it was at least a start. She thought that one should not they let embarrassment be established, under penalty of having even more difficulty in performing their duties. She felt hesitant Prince, she knew he was not pleased with her, and oddly, she was satisfied as well, they were tied to their respective home ill.

Beneath her blouse he gave a little ornamental lacing belonging to the back of his night Wedding shirt. Stopping at the border, the groom thought back to the words of his mother and took the initiative to undo also present a safer hand pulling all the satin lace which slipped in one faith. The bride quickly felt the air on her bare skin of his back and the cool fingers still exploring its back to loosen advantage of her dress. She suppressed a shudder she knew only interpret and closed his eyes, really wondering if it was pleasant or not. Now the dress hardly stood on it and Aurora held her with one hand under his chest. Loki still looked behind her long bare back was offered.

Loki swung Aurore in front of him holding the waist, looking at her, then leaned forward again. Something had changed with that kiss it. It was different, it had increased. gently and starting in passion when he continued. Dawn's eyes were closed as Loki was still taking his lips with his, now a grip in her hair at the back of his head, he was using the leverage it gained to tilt his head away in a thorough kiss. When a language Loki would pick his moment in the heat of his mouth, what could be the thoughts of Aurora at the time they existed. She felt lost in this feeling of abandonment she did not know and stepped back, ending their kiss.

The hands of Loki then left her waist and her hair to rest on his shoulders and dragging her dress along these arms and also help in passing her hips when she finally hush the ground. At that time he looked at his young wife in the eye, seeking an opinion from him:

\- "Are you sure about that There 'will be no turning back after that?

\- "Yes, I'm sure," she tried to be reassuring. But what could be safer to just 16? Loki also accepted this white lie.

Dawn felt better in her light gown in white silk. This was adorned at the bottom of a series of performances of the union of God Freyr with Gerd giant fertility pledge, once again, the Norse were decidedly big on fertility Affairs she said. This habit, more vaporous, leaving very clearly guess its forms. Now it is Loki who tried to get more comfortable by trying to withdraw his ceremonial armor. Without a word, she began to help her, her hands were not shaking, his gestures were intended insured, although presumably she did not know how. But Loki appreciated his initiative. They then exchanged a look, Dawn gave her a gentle smile as she helped him remove the heavy metal pieces, leaving only a simple cross shirt on his chest. The latter thanked her with a nod, then seized the hand of his wife; knowing that if he still let get away, he would not dare to approach him. She avoided meeting his eyes as he deposited a kiss in the palm of his wrist.

While the look of Aurora was fleeing, one of Loki, instead became more insistent. It was not greed, it only sought to stir a desire for the absent time. His mother was right, the curves of his wife were still nicer than it felt like with her clothes: a young breast full and firm petite, size well marked by a little wide hips with a beautiful arch decorated with beautiful smooth buttocks. He stood for a moment to inspire its scent of orange blossoms, nose sliding in the hollow of his neck. The girl, meanwhile, put a hand on the lower back of her husband. It pulled back and got busy removing the last pin from her hair, leaving long loops coppery his bride back on his shoulders. He removed the pins in his hand magically attracting interest from Aurore, who grabbed the hand holding the before and the door to his lips, depositing a light kiss.

Their lips met again, first chastely then rapidly more intense way as before. Aurore half opening his lips more easily this time, leaving her husband extend his tongue inside her, this time savoring every sensation. He took advantage of this moment to slip his hands on the shoulders of Aurora, along his arms and then recover his hands and bring them back on top of his chest. The woman realized what he wanted and loosened the bonds of Loki shirt that got rid of quickly. the kiss became more urgent, more jerky. Prince did not want to stifle this seeming desire which began to be born in the pit of his stomach, so he "allowed" to put a hand on the chest of Aurora, who shuddered at his touch. They broke the kiss to catch their breath, and their eyes met. At this time, so close to each other, she could see how the Edda Loki was right on when she describes as "beautiful and stunning appearance." Loki, he stared intently at his wife's eyes warm brown in the dark, they did not seem intimidated by their contacts. Instead they showed a fierce determination and insurance. This prompted him to reject a strap of her nightgown to drop little kisses on his shoulder. The Prince was relieved that he was not insensitive to his wife, he began to feel a strong urge to tighten against him and to him all the things he wanted already hanging in his overheated mind. But he did not forget that she was still pure and inexperienced. He therefore felt slightly frustrated and thwarted in his desire.

Dawn felt the change in her husband, although she herself does not yet perceived the same attraction lascivious her husband. But she knew it was in his interest to be desired too Loki at this point. So, if she forced herself to go through his torso, first hesitantly, then with more conviction as she appreciated the bumpy, hard surface under his fingers. She also liked the fresh skin beneath his hands and his gentleness, his muscle contraction while she brushed her lower abdomen. That's when a little abruptly, the appeal of this tortuous contact, Loki could not help the press against him now firmly by the buttocks. She could feel the hardness of his manhood strained her husband against her belly. Aware of his sudden lack of sweetness, he gently released his grip, stroking his back-always half open by the lack of ornamental lace that he had withdrawn précédemment- as if trying to reassure her.

But the curiosity of the young bride was stirred up, and although it was a bit remote, the shock of the hardness of the contact, made him feel always feel the throbbing against her. Loki was right, there really was no turning back. In a hesitant hand, but not shy, she went to touch the crotch of Loki through his pants, causing a slight groan controlled from him. With a quick movement, he tore his clothes in an invitation to continue exploring further whether she wished. This is what Aurora did, first over his end under cotton garment, and unlike the rest of his body masculinity of her husband was warm and welcoming. In an instinctive gesture, finally, she fully grasped, a little abruptly due to his lack of experience, but more gently stroking it later, causing another moan from her husband. It was at that time that a true sexual desire draft began to be born into it. Working to excite her husband excited too. It was light, like a warm breath on his skin shivering. His breathing, making faster while the hands of Loki returned hardest on his outstretched chest. Then slowly, he laid her gently, like a doll that would have been afraid to break. He took off the rest of her clothes to lie with her, then put his right hand under his silk shirt, stroking her thighs, her hips until her moist intimacy. But he knew it was not enough, she was not ready yet. He suspected that it could take a little more time with an experienced woman, but he promised to be patient. He did not want to be a tyrannical husband traumatizing his young wife on their first night, when it seemed to bring good will to satisfy him.

"THE satisfy". That thought sent Loki painful impulse in his lower abdomen. Then he played his fingers in the middle of its folds, sent tease her breasts with his mouth, tearing moan of encouragement from his wife to his ministry. He waited until she was a quivering mess under him on the verge of begging for his release. Exactly as he wanted. When he felt sufficiently receptive to his attention, he lay down on it between his legs, covering her body.

\- "This may not be very pleasant for you, I fear I would do my best not to hurt you,." Loki whispered against her ear.

\- "I know you will do" Dawn replied simply putting his hand on the nape of her husband, to keep him close to her.

He smiled as he took his hands in hers, one after another, their fingers intertwining. Meeting the Dawn eyes a moment, can see them as she was ready, and he was also more than that. At his usual Loki was not a gentle lover, in most discussions he had, he had been spirited, eager for rapid and intense sensations. The long caresses, hugs and nits were not what he wanted. He wanted to enter her quickly and deeply waving passionately, without sweetness. But strangely, despite the impetuous desire to possess quickly which ruined his kidneys, he did not want to be selfish, he had given much thought to the words of his mother, and wanted to respect his wife. No matter if he was not satisfied sexually for the moment, he could always go to another woman.

So he entered as gently as possible despite the turmoil of his body and his member quivering anticipation. But already, Aurore suffered and repressed a stifled cry in a kiss. Loki found cruel to unite with it so slowly, making the pain last longer. So he decided to take entirely, suddenly hip. Dawn suddenly lacked air and instinctively tried to push him away. But the latter hold it firmly against him, gently stroking to soothe. Aurore wondered for a moment how Loki could take as much pleasure in an act that made her suffer so atrociously. Although during the bathing ritual, all the women had said, "that with time she would eventually appreciate," at that moment, she did not believe a word of it.

When she was finally getting used to the intrusion of his member, he stepped back and began to get to and in it, causing further pain. Suddenly she felt a tear in it, indescribable suffering that radiated throughout his body, snatching the tears that flowed to his temples. The punishment of his young wife suddenly lessens the desire to Loki, though his manhood was still tense. His only desire was to retire to end the pain. He made sure the hot liquid flowing along the folds of his young wife was the blood of her virginity and stepped back. However, the woman held him against her and tried to move his hips against her deliciously. She seemed more relaxed, as if the blood which escaped the delivered some of his suffering. His earlier action had led near the edge, but now the pain she felt at the loss of her virginity pressed soon overshadowed by the way he moved his business. This way demeaning delicious and he fills, gently sliding between his legs and on his very heart. So she began nevertheless to feel sensations she did not know, the urge him to go further into it. So carefully, he continued to ripple on it slowly and with a rhythm more sustained. Loki could not take her eyes off her brown eyes staring at him intently except to go on his mouth ajar and groaning.

His wife was not the most beautiful woman he had held in his arms, he readily acknowledged. Maybe he would have never looked at if they were not married. She still had a young body, not an aura of seduction. It seemed to him to be a young girl wise and rather cold, but he understood his way of accepting his embrace she was eager for new experiences and she would not be fearful if things had presented him with patience. Maybe it was not love, but he still foresaw the opportunity to introduce him to his pleasures, teaching her to meet him, she had no experience ...

This desire, if somewhat selfish, really excited, and made him make his last stroke more powerful hips with the young woman intense pleasure as she had never felt before, a mixture of enjoyment and heartbreaking voluptuous pain. Loki soon joined Aurora in her trance of sighing and felt pleased reach its peak before being issued. Then, still panting, he lay down on the back right of his wife to recover. He stood for a moment and just turning his head to watch her eyes closed. Maybe she was enjoying the sensations she had experienced. He knew she had not appreciated as much as him, and the right hand, went erase the last traces of tears that had flooded up to her cheeks. This gesture was not intended to be tender and loving, it was instinctive, as if he wanted to soothe, she offered him the satisfaction. He wanted to tell her that what she felt was nothing compared to what they would experience later. But he felt that it was not what she would like to hear for now, the pain is now making more stinging, pleasure is being evaporated.

\- "I wish you avoid pain but you have been very brave," he said, deciding it was time to run his clever tongue.

\- "You were brave as you," Dawn whispered, opening his eyes. "It must have been so difficult for you to deflower a woman you do not like and do not like," she clarified.

\- "If I had not come to you desire, if only a little, we would not have gone so far," he blurted without thinking, an ironic smile.

At these words Aurora looked at him a moment, catching her smile, then returned to set the ceiling. Loki thought it best not to specify that the desire in him, as in every man, could be mechanical. Even if he did not feel anything special for a woman, if we start to stimulate, he finally show signs of desire. But he lied by saying he had at no time felt a real attraction to her. Certainly, it was not comparable to the conquests he had chosen himself to his liking and without marital stress, but the desire had not been so absent as he had originally thought.

Dawn sat up, ignoring the pain radiating to the back of her, and was annoyed to see that most of the blood on the sheets and shirt, his body rejected this last attentions of her husband. It was a logical event which we did not talk to him, wondering even if it was normal. All this was not it supposed to stay inside Like this, or something? She never imagined all this too dirty. On seeing the fix her clothing Loki understood by what his mind was busy.

\- "If you want to take a shower or a bath ... I would call your next" Loki indicated by dressed again. deciding that he would take care of him later.

His young wife nodded and shut himself up in the pond waiting for her assistant. Loki left his room to cross the room and go open the door of his apartment and shouted at the guard, asking him to bring the maid and the next his wife. He did not notice right away Thor sitting on the floor and back wall of the corridor lawyer behind him.

\- "How long are you here anyway?" Loki asked, surprised to see the two men to the sitting front and its neighborhoods. It was almost insulting.

\- "Since the end of the ceremony bedtime is usual And then I wanted to be the first to congratulate you my brother." Thor explained with a sleepy smile.

Loki stepped away from the door to let the lawyer and Thor, present as witnesses of honor to the latest findings of use to certify the consummation of their union and therefore endorse the validity of marriage. The pair went to watch the sheets, and more blood they noticed traces of semen, which had the effect on Thor almost make the hilarious when they left the apartment. The lawyer congratulated the young Prince took leave, Thor went to sit next to his younger brother on the floor in the hallway where it was earlier, also congratulating him for "his great bravery" with a saucy tone .

\- "Is it to mock or taunt me you you say that?" Loki asked defensively.

\- "Absolutely not !" Thor was sincere "I think it takes a lot of quality not to scare away the Lady in similar circumstances. On top of that ... get to finish ..." throwing with his brother, a glance discreet eye to the servants who had to rush to the door to open double doors. "

\- "Your vulgarity, Thor, has no parallel in our family, it's a real shame ..." Loki said, fully aware of what the two men could see the sheets of her bridal bed.

\- "And how did you find this?" Thor said, a candid air giving a slight nudge her junior. He did not doubt how Loki had worried about this Wedding Night.

\- "No, actually ... I think this vulgarity is like this in all the nine realms, you really expect an answer Well it was more bloody and more delicate than all the fights I have attended previously? there, "joked Loki suddenly with a slight laugh at the maid out with sheets and nightgown much stained in the arms.

Thor glanced to the woman, releasing:

\- "it could have been worse !" lacha Thor glanced at the maid.

-"Yes !" Loki replied, "it would be my own blood could if it had not been as cooperative!" too aware that his young wife could completely panic and refuse to him. Or why not try attacking with anything falling to hand. As a paper cutter or a pin of clothing that had already seen! The kind of fantastic story telling that men together in the evening in the tavern during binge drinking.

\- "I do not think, after all, Aurore was chosen by our mother" Thor said with unusual seriousness. "I'm a little jealous of you tonight. You're the first of us to have been married by our father."

Loki attempted a smirk, delighted at his brother's confession, and for once have something more than him.

\- "Your turn will come"

\- "Yes, and I doubt that Sif is as docile as your wife ...."

\- "I do not think Dawn is docile, she's just realistic She knew what the law is, and know what she had to do." Explained the young prince, pensive, smile making her senior.

\- "! Listen to you You love him already!" Thor is pleased.

\- "I'm not in love I just liked it to be so lucid, I would not have touched if it had only be gentle.."

\- "Mother knew that you had a young wife but reasonably intelligent She knows you better than me, I must admit..", Thor said with sincerity. "But I'm glad I had this discussion with you. My brother!" he added cheerfully.

\- "Not me," Loki replied "it's embarrassing."

\- "But you needed to talk," guessed the elder.

\- "I need to talk." confirmed Loki, his eyes avoiding his brother.

They stood for a moment sitting silently against the wall. Once the next of his wife left the scene in turn, Thor stood up and after offering a smile to his younger brother, took leave. Loki still remained a little alone in the hallway, lost in thought, before deciding to return. He went directly to the bathroom by the living room door, bypassing the room with the doors closed, to take a shower before going to his room to go to sleep.

While Loki spoke with his brother, the next stepped into the bathroom to find that Aurora had taken the initiative to shower without help. The woman took the shirt spotted on the edge of the bowl to give to his colleague who changed the sheets in the room. When the bride was done, the woman helped her dry off and then invited him to stand for it to administer an analgesic balm, said her next, it would be useful to prevent too much soreness the next day morning but also promote blood circulation in case a pregnancy is already at work. Something that Aurora did not want to so early. Midgard, drop everything just pregnant soon after marriage was never a very good idea. This could lead people to think that the reason of that marriage were not very honorable.

She looked at its next massaging her thighs and belly energetically as would a sports physician, it was almost painful, and embarrassing. After waxing, pre-wedding ritual ... The girl has yet to be caught half scandalized to see that person - an unknown after all- massage the inside of her thighs and belly as if it was a chicken that is butter badigeonneait before baking. But she said nothing. she was too tired. She dressed with her new silk nightgown, in a nice dark shade of green, the next went over his head. The color of his coat clearly signifying his membership. She asked underwear to sleep, which was refused to her marriage, and even wiped a plea of receiving: The Ladies of the court did not have to "bend" the embarrassment of not having underwear preventing them from exposing in compromising positions. And in the evening it made more quickly available to their husbands. As such, the following explained to Dawn that it was only proper to wear in case of various period of sexual availability, and the top of the list, of course, the absence of her husband.

Too tired to argue, she just brush your teeth, then went directly into the clean bed. His company of Dame closing the bed on her, congratulated her again for her wedding and took his leave, closing the bedroom door behind her. Dawn turned to the side in fetal position, clutching the sheets against it. She could feel the analgesic balm providing comforting warmth in the furniture and she fell asleep quickly.

When he joined his room, Aurora was already in bed, eyes closed, she seemed asleep. He went to the bedside of his wife, leaning to look like to be sure and found his face and his breathing calmed. He stood up and walked around the bed to sleep in turn, on the left, always preferred a woman for a right-handed. When he opened the bed to settle he could feel the smell of a Camphorated analgesic balm. The dominant minty smell was still significantly better than the "raw" version of that using the warriors during their training or on the battlefield! Without a sound he slipped into the cool, smooth sheets, which he appreciated the laundry and mingled smell of eucalyptus around, took a deep breath, then quickly fell into a deep sleep.

 

(To be continued...)

 

***FRENCH***

Elle ne connaissait pas les quartiers de son époux, qui seraient désormais les siens. Elle se laissa guider, sa main confortablement calée dans celle de cet homme qu'elle allait appeler son "mari" et qui ne la regardait même pas. Elle se demanda un instant ce qu'il ressentait. Ses pas un peu plus rapides qu'à l'habitude, précédant leur groupe de préposés, trahissait-il de l'empressement ou de la nervosité ? Pourtant, sa main serrait fermement la sienne dans une étreinte rassurante, comme pour montrer qu'il contrôlait la situation. Bientôt, pendant leur marche, une excitation nerveuse envahissait Aurore à l'idée de leur destination. Elle savait que son nouvel époux, par ses ruses, avait un amour pour les choses hors norme, et ce demanda à quel point.

Ils arrivèrent à la fin d'un long couloir pour s'arrêter devant une lourde porte en bois sculptée. Le jeune Prince tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte, puis, Aurore regarda Loki avec surprise quand celui-ci la balayait dans ses bras pour passer le seuil de ses appartements pour la déposer doucement à l’intérieur d'une grande pièce qui devait être un salon. Un peu surprise la jeune mariée ne dit rien au geste.

 _\- "Une tradition de chez vous si je ne m'abuse ? Je pense qu'il est le jour des traditions alors..."_ dit Loki en s'éloignant pour laisser entrer leur délégation de six témoins réduit : Le Roi, la Reine, Thor, Volstagg et sa femme Hildegund, et Fandral ; ainsi que deux autres préposés, témoins légaux : la prieuse et le juriste du Roi.

Pour remplir les conditions légales du mariage, autrefois, le marié devait être mis au lit avec sa femme "dans la lumière" et devant témoins. Mais de nos jours, les préposés se contentèrent de parcourir les pièces afin de voir si les époux seraient bien seuls à leur départ et ce "dans la lumière". Le but de la loi était d'assurer que les témoins légaux soient en mesure d'identifier les deux jeunes mariés, donc de n'avoir aucun doute s'ils étaient appelés plus tard à témoigner de la validité du mariage. Et dans l'antiquité, jusqu'à un certain point, cette défloration rituelle a pu en avoir été une réelle, témoignée par les préposés hommes et femmes. Aurore ne put être que trop heureuse que, ces traditions là, n'eurent pas survécu.

Quand les témoins finirent leur petit tour de garde, durant lequel Aurore fit un rapide tour de la pièce sous le regard interrogateur de Loki.

\- _"Ceci est l'endroit où vous vivez ?"_ elle demanda finalement, avec une voix colorée de l'émerveillement du luxe de la pièce.

- _"Ceci est où NOUS vivons tous deux à présent"_ a-t-il corrigé.

\- _"Il est... vraiment... agréable !"_

- _"Je l'espère"_ conclut le jeune marié en se rapprochant de sa nouvelle épouse... _"Je dois vous informer néanmoins que cette table-ci_ -en pointant du toi une longue table remplie de victuailles en travers de la pièce- _n'est habituellement pas à cet endroit là. Mais ma mère a jugé utile de nous fournir une fête après le jeûne que nous venons d'avoir."_

En fait, la table habilement mise de travers barrée la route entre la porte de la chambre et de l'entrée des appartements en cas de fuite. Un détail tactique qui ne pouvait pas échapper à quelqu’un qui eu une formation militaire comme Loki ou les autres hommes quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Et surtout pas à Frigga qui en était l'instigatrice. Ne sachant pas comment les choses allaient tourner, il fallait être sur que le mariage se tienne valide, quand bien même la jeune épouse "essayerait" de se raviser au dernier moment. Loki et Aurore entendirent les pas des autres revenir vers eux pour les amener dans leur chambre conjugale...

La jeune mariée portait encore son voile en dentelle de Calais -cadeau de sa mère-, et sa couronne de noces composée du Kransen en or -cadeau de Frigga-, entourée d'un couronne traditionnelle de Midgard en fleurs d'oranger, symbolisant la beauté, la virginité et la future maternité de la jeune mariée. Celle-ci devait toujours être enlevée par son mari, devant les témoins assemblés, comme un symbole de l'union sexuelle du couple ainsi que l'initiation de la jeune épousée qui validerait définitivement le dit mariage.

Chacun leur souhaita donc une bonne nuitée, non sans une certaine hilarité peu contenue de la part de Fandral et Volstagg, ce qui ne résista à arracher un sourire convenu entre Thor et Odin, avant que ce dernier jeta un dernier regard vers son cadet. Ce fut le juriste enfin qui ferma la porte en lançant un _"Et maintenant "A l'Acte !""_. _"Merveilleux !"_ pensa Loki en levant les yeux au ciel, _"Comme si nous n'étions pas au courant !"_. Puis ils sortirent tous des appartements des jeunes mariés. Seul Thor et le juriste restèrent en attente derrière le seuil de ceux-ci. Aurore elle, restée pantoise devant l'expression verbale du juriste et fixait encore la porte fermée de la chambre.

\- _"Ici, vous avez la salle d'eau et là-bas, une autre chambre plus petite."_ Expliqua Loki se décidant à rompre le silence, tout en éteignant les lumières, offrant à la pièce une atmosphère plus feutrée avec seulement la luminosité non-lunaire qui filtrait par les voilages des grandes fenêtres.

Aurore se trouva apaisée par le faible éclairage, et acquiesça silencieusement, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais Loki prit les choses en main et la conduisit vers le lit conjugal.

\- _"Anxieuse, Amour ?"_ demanda-t-il

Aurore cligna des yeux, un peu effrayée et surprise du nom qu'il avait utilisé.

\- _"Amour ?"_

Il la regarda une seconde sans comprendre, en attendant qu'elle explique sa surprise à une appellation que d'ordinaire les femmes aimait à entendre.

\- _"C'est la première fois que vous m'appelez ainsi, et c'est la première fois que l'ON m'appelle ainsi..."_

\- _"Et bien cela... Une nouvelle robe, de nouveaux appartements... Il doit être votre jour de chance !"_ conclut-il dans un sourire pincé. 

\- _"C'est le jour de notre mariage si vous vous souvenez. Je crois que ces choses vont ensemble."_ examina la jeune mariée

\- _"Ah oui oui... Le mariage... Je me souviens de quelque chose dans ce genre..."_  Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, ses mains se déplaçant sur ses bras presque comme pour la maintenir en place.

\- _"Et vous êtes mienne, alors il doit être mon jour de chance également, "_ mentit-il. Après son attitude durant tout le mariage Aurore se doutait qu'il fut un pieux mensonge. Mais sut qu'il essayait juste de la mettre à l'aise et laissa couler. Alors elle voulut donner un bon retour :

\- _"Non, je ne suis pas anxieuse."  
_

\- _"Mentir au Dieu du Mensonge est vraiment un pêché, savez-vous ? La confiance Amour..."_ dit Loki en l'embrassant une fois de plus. toujours chastement, mais en refermant ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de s'écarter d'elle, essayant lui même à présent de se concentrer.

Aurore cligna des yeux à la sensation humide sur sa bouche. Si elle avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur celles de ses deux précédents fiancés, elle n'eut jamais le droit à un tel baiser, et encore moins un "French Kiss". Loki à présent un peu plus loin derrière elle, la vit interrogative lever une main à ses lèvres. Il se dit qu'elle était certainement de nature curieuse, ce qui fut _"de bonne augure pour le reste de la nuit"_ pensa-t-il.

La jeune Princesse prêta attention un moment au lit à côté d'elle, qui fut une construction en bois sombre avec des pièces en métal dans un style Rome Antique, comme le reste du mobilier qu'elle avait vu dans le salon. Ce fut généralement le style de décor qu'elle eut observé à Asgard. Le lit était fait avec de beaux draps de lin et coton blanc, avec une bordure de broderies vertes qu'elle reconnut être les couleurs de Loki. Il semblait frais et vraiment confortable à la fois, recouvert sur le couvre-lit de velours sombre avec les mêmes pétales de roses qui flottaient sur l'eau de son bain rituel au matin de leurs noces. Machinalement, elle voulut pouvoir se débarrasser de sa lourde robe de mariée dont seul le corset parvenait , lui sembla-t-il à la maintenir debout tant elle était lasse. Elle jeta ses mains en arrière essayant de trouver le laçage de sa robe.

- _"Laissez-moi vous aider avec votre corsage, "_ fit Loki, mettant ainsi à profit les conseils de sa mère : faire en sorte de la regarder plus attentivement. Peut être que l'aider à se dévêtir l'aiderait à ressentir du désir pour elle...

\- _"Merci,"_ répondit-elle en se retournant pour laisser son mari délacer sa robe. Cela l'intimidait assez, mais ce fut au moins un début. Elle pensait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils laissent la gêne s'instaurer, sous peine d'avoir encore plus de difficultés à accomplir leurs devoirs. Elle sentait le Prince hésitant, elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas enchanté d'elle, et bizarrement , elle en était satisfaire car ainsi, ils étaient à égalité dans leur mal aise respectif.

En dessous de son corsage il eut un petit laçage d'ornement appartenant au dos de sa chemise de nuit de Noces. S'arrêtant devant cette frontière, le jeune marié repensa au parole de sa mère et prit l'initiative de le défaire également, d'une main à présent plus sûre tirant tout le lacet de satin qui glissa en une seule foi. La jeune mariée sentit rapidement l'air sur sa peau nue de son dos et les doigts frais parcourant toujours son dos pour desserrer d'avantage sa robe. Elle réprima un frisson qu'elle ne sut interpréter et ferma les yeux, se demandant vraiment si c'était agréable ou non. A présent, la robe tenait difficilement sur elle et Aurore la retint en plaçant une main sous sa poitrine. Loki, toujours derrière elle observa longuement le dos nu qui lui était offert.

Loki fit pivoter Aurore devant lui en la tenant par la taille, la regardant, puis se pencha vers elle à nouveau. Quelque chose avait changé avec ce baiser ci. Il était différent des autres, il avait augmenté. Commençant doucement et plus dans la passion quand il a continué. Les yeux d'Aurore restaient fermés tant Loki continuait à prendre ses lèvres avec les siennes, maintenant une main prise dans ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête, il utilisait l'effet levier qu'il a gagné pour incliner sa tête plus loin dans un baiser approfondi. Quand à un moment la langue de Loki allait cueillir la sienne à l'intérieur de la chaleur de sa bouche, quelle puissent être les pensées de Aurore à ce moment elles n'existaient plus. Elle se sentit perdue dans ce sentiment d'abandon qu'elle ne connaissait pas et recula, mettant fin à leur baiser.

Les mains de loki ont alors quitté sa taille et ses cheveux pour se poser sur ses épaules et faire glisser sa robe le long de ces bras et à aider aussi au passage de ses hanches où elle chut finalement au sol. A ce moment il regarda sa jeune épouse dans les yeux, cherchant une appréciation de sa part :

\- _"Etes-vous sûr de cela ? Il n' y aura pas de retour en arrière possible après ça ?_

\- _"Oui, je suis sûre"_ tenta-t-elle d'être rassurante. Mais de quoi pouvait-on être sûre à tout juste 16 ans ? Loki aussi accepta ce pieux mensonge.

Aurore se sentit mieux dans sa chemise de nuit légère en soie blanche. Celle-ci fut ornée au bas d'une série de représentations de l'union du Dieu Freyr avec la géante Gerd en gage de fertilité, encore une fois, décidemment les Norses furent très portés sur les affaires de fertilité se dit-elle. Cet habit, plus vaporeux, laissait très clairement deviner ses formes. Maintenant c'est Loki qui tenta de se mettre plus à l'aise en tentant de retirer son armure d'apparat. Sans un mot, elle se mit à l'aider, ses mains ne tremblaient pas, ses gestes se voulaient assurés, même si vraisemblablement elle ne sut pas comment s'y prendre. Mais Loki apprécia son initiative. Ils échangèrent alors un regard, Aurore lui offrit un gentil sourire alors qu'elle l'aida à ôter les lourdes pièces de métal, ne laissant qu'une simple chemise croisée sur son torse. Ce dernier la remercia d'un signe de tête, puis, saisit la main de son épouse ; sachant que s'il la laissait encore s'éloigner, il n'oserait plus l'approcher. Elle évita de croiser son regard tandis qu'il déposait un baiser dans le creux de son poignet.

Alors que le regard de Aurore était fuyant, celui de Loki, au contraire se fit plus insistant. Ce n'était pas par avidité, il cherchait seulement à attiser un désir pour le moment absent. Sa mère avait raison, les courbes de son épouse étaient tout de même plus agréable qu'il n'en eut l'impression avec ses vêtements : une jeune poitrine menue pleine et ferme, une taille bien marquée par des hanches un peu larges avec une belle cambrure agrémentée de belles fesses lisses. Il resta un instant à inspirer son parfum de fleurs d'oranger, son nez glissant dans le creux de sa nuque. La jeune fille, de son côté, posa une main dans le bas du dos de son époux. Celui-ci recula légèrement et s'affaira à retirer les dernières épingles de ses cheveux, laissant les longue boucles cuivrées de sa jeune mariée retomber sur ses épaules. Il fit disparaître les épingles dans sa main par magie, suscitant l'intérêt de Aurore, qui saisit la main qui les tenait auparavant et la porte à ses lèvres, y déposant un léger baiser.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent une nouvelle fois, d'abord chastement puis très rapidement de façon plus intenses comme précédemment. Aurore entrouvrant plus facilement ses lèvres cette fois, laissant son mari prolonger sa langue à l'intérieur d'elle, cette fois, savourant chaque sensation. Il profita de cet instant pour glisser ses mains sur les épaules de Aurore, le long de ses bras pour ensuite récupérer ses mains et les ramener sur le haut de son torse. La jeune femme comprit ce qu'il attendait et détacha les liens de la chemise de Loki qui s'en débarrassa rapidement. le baiser se fit plus pressant, plus saccadé. le prince ne voulait pas étouffer ce semblant de désir qui commençait à naître au creux de son ventre, alors il se "permit" de poser une main sur la poitrine de Aurore, qui frémit à son contact. Ils rompirent le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle, et leurs regards se croisèrent. A ce moment, si près l'un de l'autres, elle pouvait voir comment l'Edda avait dit vrai sur Loki quand elle le décrit comme _"très beau et superbe d'apparence"._ Loki, lui, fixa intensément les yeux de son épouse d'un brun chaud dans la pénombre, ceux-ci ne semblaient pas intimidés par leur contacts. Au contraire, ils affichaient une détermination farouche et de l'assurance. Cela l'incita à écarter une bretelle de sa chemise de nuit pour déposer de petits baisers sur son épaule. Le Prince constata avec soulagement qu'il n'était pas insensible à son épouse, il commença à ressentir une forte envie de la serrer contre lui et de lui faire toutes les choses qu'il désirait qui traînaient déjà dans son esprit échauffé. Mais il n'oubliait pas qu'elle était encore pure et sans expérience. Il se sentit donc légèrement frustré et freiné dans son désir.

Aurore ressentit ce changement chez son époux, bien qu'elle-même ne perçut pas encore la même attirance lascive que son époux. Mais elle savait que ce fut dans son intérêt de désirer elle aussi Loki à ce point. Ainsi, se força-t-elle à parcourir son torse, d'abord avec hésitation, puis avec plus de conviction tant elle apprécia la surface bosselée et dure sous ses doigts. Elle aimait aussi la peau fraîche sous ses mains et sa douceur, sa contraction musculaire alors qu'elle frôlait son bas ventre. C'est alors que de façon un peu brusque, à l'appel de ce contact tortueux, Loki ne put s'empêcher de la plaquer contre lui, la maintenant fermement par les fesses. Elle put sentir la dureté de sa virilité tendue de son époux contre son ventre. Conscient de son soudain manque de douceur, il desserra doucement son étreinte, caressant son dos -toujours à moitié ouvert par le manque du lacet d'ornement qu'il avait retiré précédemment- comme s'il cherchait à la rassurer.

Mais la curiosité de la jeune mariée était attisée, et bien qu'elle fût un peu éloignée, le choc de la dureté de ce contact, lui donnait l'impression de toujours sentir le membre palpitant contre elle. Loki avait raison, il n'eut vraiment pas de retour en arrière possible. D'une main hésitante, mais pas timide, elle alla toucher l'entrejambe de Loki à travers son pantalon, provoquant un léger gémissement contrôlé de sa part. D'un geste rapide, il détacha son vêtement, en une invitation à continuer son exploration de plus près si elle le souhaitait. C'est ce que Aurore fit, tout d'abord par dessus son fin sous vêtement de coton, et contrairement au reste de son corps la virilité de son époux  était chaude, accueillante. Dans un geste instinctif, finalement, elle s'en saisit pleinement, un peu brutalement dû à son manque d'expérience, mais le caressant plus doucement par la suite, provoquant un nouveau gémissement de son mari. C'est à ce moment là qu'une ébauche de vrai désir sexuel commença à naître en elle. Travailler à exciter son epoux l’excitait elle aussi. C'était  léger, comme un souffle chaud sur sa peau frissonnante. Sa respiration, se faisant plus rapide alors que les mains de Loki revenaient plus durement sur sa poitrine tendue. Alors doucement, il l'allongea délicatement, comme une poupée qu'il aurait eu peur de briser. Il ôta le reste de ses vêtements pour s'allonger auprès d'elle, puis, passa sa main droite sous sa chemise de soie, caressant ses cuisses, ses hanches, jusqu'à son intimité légèrement humide. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas assez, qu'elle n'était pas encore prête. Il se doutait que cela pouvait prendre un peu plus de temps qu'avec une femme expérimentée, mais il se promit d'être patient. Il n'avait pas envie d'être un mari tyrannique traumatisant sa jeune épouse dès leur première nuit, alors qu'elle semblait y mettre de la bonne volonté pour le satisfaire. 

"LE satisfaire". Cette pensée envoya à Loki une pulsion douloureuse dans son bas ventre. Alors il jouait déjà de ses doigts au milieu de ses plis, l'envoya taquiner ses seins avec sa bouche, arrachant des gémissement d'encouragement de sa femme à son ministère. Il attendit qu'elle soit un gâchis frétillant sous lui, au bord de la mendicité pour sa libération. Exactement comme il la voulait. Quand il la sentit suffisamment réceptive à ses attentions, il s'allongea sur elle entre ses jambes, la recouvrant de son corps.

\- _"Cela risque de ne pas être très agréable pour vous, je le crains. Mais je ferais mon possible pour ne pas vous faire mal,"_ souffla Loki contre son oreille.

- _"Je sais que vous le ferez"_ répondit simplement Aurore en posant sa main sur la nuque de son mari, pour le garder près d'elle.

Il sourit comme il a pris ses mains dans les siennes, l'une après l'autre, leurs doigts s’entrelaçant. Rencontrant les yeux d'Aurore un moment, pouvant voir sur eux comme elle était prête, et il l'était aussi plus que ça. A son accoutumée Loki n'était pas un amant doux, dans la plupart des échanges qu'il eut, il s'était montré fougueux, avide de sensations rapides et intenses. Les longues caresses, et les étreintes lentes n'étaient pas ce qu'il désirait. Il aurait voulu entrer en elle rapidement et profondément pour onduler passionnément, sans douceur. Mais bizarrement, malgré ce désir impétueux de la posséder rapidement qui ruinait ses reins, il ne voulait pas être égoïste, il avait beaucoup réfléchi aux paroles de sa mère, et voulait respecter son épouse. Peu importait s'il n'était pas satisfait sexuellement pour le moment, il pourrait toujours aller voir une autre femme.

Alors il la pénétra le plus doucement possible malgré les soubresauts de son corps et de son membre qui frémissait d'anticipation. Mais déjà, Aurore souffrait et réprimait un cri étouffé dans un baiser. Loki trouva cruel de s'unir à elle si lentement, faisant durer la douleur plus longtemps encore. Ainsi, il décida de la prendre entièrement, d'un seul coup de hanches. Aurore manqua brusquement d'air et par instinct chercha à le repousser. Mais ce dernier la maintenir fermement contre lui, la caressant doucement pour l'apaiser. Aurore se demanda un instant comment Loki pouvait prendre autant de plaisir dans un acte qui la faisait si atrocement souffrir. Même si lors du rituel du bain, toutes les femmes lui avaient dit, _"qu'avec le temps elle finirait par apprécier"_ , à ce moment précis, elle n'en crut pas un traître mot.

Quand eut elle finit par s'habituer à l'intrusion de son membre, il se recula et recommença à entrer pour aller et venir en elle, provoquant de nouvelles douleurs. Soudain, elle sentit comme un déchirement en elle, une souffrance indescriptible qui irradia dans tout son corps, lui arrachant des larmes qui coulèrent vers ses tempes. La peine de sa jeune épouse amoindrit brusquement le désir de Loki, bien que sa virilité fût toujours tendue. Sa seule envie fut de se retirer pour mettre fin à la douleur. Il s'assura que le liquide chaud qui coulait le long des plis de sa jeune femme était le sang de sa virginité et se recula. Cependant, la jeune femme le retint contre elle et essayait de bouger délicieusement ses hanches contre lui . Elle semblait plus détendue, comme si le sang qui s'échappait la délivrait un peu de sa souffrance. Ses actions antérieurs l'avait conduite près du bord, mais maintenant la douleur qu'elle ressentait à la perte de sa virginité serrait bientôt éclipsé par la façon dont il a déménagé dans son entreprise. Cette façon délicieuse et avilissante dont il la remplit, glissant doucement entre ses jambes et sur sur son cœur même. Ainsi elle commença malgré tout à ressentir des sensations qu'elle ne connaissait pas, l'envie qu'il aille plus loin en elle. Alors avec précaution, il continua a onduler sur elle lentement, puis avec un rythme de plus en plus soutenu. Loki ne put détacher son regard de ses yeux bruns qui le fixaient avec intensité sauf pour aller sur sa bouche entrouverte et gémissante.

Son épouse n'était pas la plus belle femme qu'il avait tenue dans ses bras, il le reconnaissait aisément. Peut-être ne l'aurait-il jamais regardé s'ils n'avaient pas été mariés. Elle avait encore un corps jeune, et pas une aura de séductrice. Elle lui semblait être une jeune fille sage et plutôt froide, mais il comprit dans sa façon d'accepter son étreinte qu'elle était avide de nouvelles expériences et qu'elle ne serait pas craintive si les choses lui étaient présentées avec patience. Peut-être n'était-il pas amoureux, mais il entrevoyait tout de même la possibilité de l'initier à ses plaisirs, de lui apprendre à le satisfaire, elle qui n'avait aucune expérience...

A cette certitude, il lui apparut que le choix de sa mère n'était pas si innocent que cela, puisqu'elle savait parfaitement que son fils était un maître en Magie du Chaos, et que comme tel, il était initié aux pouvoirs de la méditation sexuelle. C'était justement dans ce type de méditation -de gnose-, où un puissant sorcier pouvait accroître son pouvoir en pénétrant une jeune vierge, l'adolescence étant une période particulièrement prisée en raison des hormones sexuelles toquées à leur maximum. Tout en considérant que pour que s'effectue cette transmission d'énergie mystique,  la jeune fille en question devait être abstinente pour des questions morales et religieuses profondes. Dans ce cas, la perte de sa virginité, et le sang versé pour l'occasion, était considéré comme un puissant sacrifice à des entités supérieures. Entités de la nature qui satisfaites, transféreraient au sorcier initiateur, toute la force magique de pureté de l'initiée.

Ce désir, quoi qu'un peu égoïste, l’excité vraiment, et lui fit rendre son dernier coup de hanches plus puissant offrant à la jeune femme un plaisir intense comme elle n'avait jamais ressenti avant, un mélange de jouissance déchirante et de douleur voluptueuse. Loki ne tarda pas à rejoindre Aurore dans sa transe de soupirs et sentit le plaisir atteindre son paroxysme avant d'en être délivré. Puis, encore haletant, il s'allongea sur le dos à droite de sa femme, pour récupérer. Il resta un moment ainsi, juste tournant la tête pour l'observer, elle, les yeux clos. Peut-être savourait-elle les sensations qu'elle avait éprouvées. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié autant que lui, et de la main droite, alla effacer les dernière traces de larmes qui avaient baigné jusqu'à ses joues. Ce geste n'avait pas vocation à être tendre ou affectueux, c'était instinctif, comme s'il souhaitait l'apaiser, elle qui lui offrit de la satisfaction. Il avait  envie de lui dire que ce qu'elle avait ressenti n'était rien comparé à ce qu'ils expérimenteraient plus tard. Mais il sentit que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaiterait entendre pour l'instant, la douleur se faisant maintenant plus cuisante, le plaisir s'étant évaporé.

 _\- "J'aurais aimé vous éviter la douleur mais vous vous êtes montrée très courageuse,"_ déclara-t-il, décidant qu'il était temps de faire fonctionner sa langue habile.

 _\- "Vous avez été brave vous aussi,"_ souffla Aurore en ouvrant les yeux. _"Cela a dû être autant difficile pour vous, de déflorer une femme que vous n'aimez pas et que vous ne désirez pas,"_ précisa-t-elle.

\- _"Si je n'avais pas fini par vous désirer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, nous ne serions pas allé si loin,"_ laissa-t-il échapper sans réfléchir, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

A ces mots Aurore le regarda un instant, attrapant son sourire, puis revint à fixer le plafond. Loki crut bon de ne pas préciser que le désir chez lui, comme chez tout homme, pouvait être mécanique. Même s'il ne ressentait rien de particulier pour une femme, si on commençait à le stimuler, il finissait par montrer des signes de désir. Mais il aurait menti en disant qu'il n'avait à aucun moment ressenti une vrai attirance pour elle. Certes, cela n'était pas comparable aux conquêtes qu'il avait choisies lui-même, à son goût et sans contrainte maritale, mais l'envie n'avait pas été si absente qu'il l'eut pensé au départ.

Aurore se redressa, en ignorant la douleur irradiant jusqu'au fond d'elle, et fut contrariée de voir qu'en plus du sang sur les draps et sa chemise, son corps a présent rejeté les dernières attentions de son mari. Ce fut un évenement logique dont on ne lui avait pas parler, se demandant même si ce fut normal. Tout ceci n'était-il pas censé rester à l'intérieur ou quelque chose comme celà ? Elle ne s'imaginait pas tout cela aussi sale. En la voyant ainsi fixer son vêtement Loki comprit par quoi son esprit était occupé.

 _\- "Si vous voulez aller prendre une douche ou un bain... Je ferais appeler votre suivante"_ indiqua Loki en se rhabillant. décidant qu'il s'occuperait de lui plus tard.

Sa jeune épouse acquiesça et alla s'enfermer dans la pièce d'eau en attendant son assistante. Loki quitta sa chambre pour traverser le salon et aller ouvrir la porte de ses appartements et apostropha le garde, lui demandant de faire venir la femme de chambre et la suivante de sa femme. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite Thor assis par terre et le juriste dos au mur du couloir derrière lui.

 _\- "Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là au juste ?"_ demanda Loki surpris de voir les deux hommes faire le sitting ainsi devant ses quartiers. C'était presque insultant.

\- "Depuis la fin de la cérémonie du coucher, c'est l'usage. Et puis je voulais être le premier à te féliciter mon frère !" Expliqua Thor avec un sourire ensommeillé.

Loki s'écarta de la porte pour laisser l'homme de loi et Thor, présents comme témoins d'honneur, faire les dernières constatations d'usage, visant à certifier la consommation de leur union et donc entériner la validité du mariage. La paire alla observer les draps, en plus du sang ils remarquèrent des trâces de semence, ce qui eut pour l'effet sur Thor de quasiment le rendre hilare quand ils quittèrent les appartements. Le juriste félicita le jeune Prince et prit congé, Thor alla s'asseoir à côté de son jeune frère à même le sol dans le couloir où il était tout à l'heure, le félicitant également pour "sa grande bravoure" avec un ton grivois.

- _"Est-ce pour te moquer ou me narguer que tu dis cela ?"_ demanda Loki sur la défensive.

- _"Absolument pas !"_ fit Thor sincère _"je le pense, il faut beaucoup de qualité pour ne pas faire fuir la Dame en de pareilles circonstances. En en plus de cela... arriver à finir..."_ jetant, avec son frère, un coup d’œil discret vers les domestiques qui venaient de s'engouffrer vers la porte à double battants ouverte. "

\- _"Ta vulgarité, Thor, a nul pareil dans toute notre famille, c'est une véritable honte..."_ fit Loki, parfaitement conscient de ce que les deux hommes avaient put observer sur les draps de son lit nuptial.

\- _"Et comment as-tu trouvé cela ?"_ fit Thor, d'un air candide en donnant un léger coup de coude à son cadet. Il ne s'était pas douté à quel point Loki s'était inquiété à propos de cette Nuit de Noces.

\- _"Non, en fait... Je crois que cette vulgarité n'a de pareil dans tout les 9 Royaumes, tu attends vraiment une réponse ? Et bien ce fut plus sanglant et plus délicat que tous les combats auxquels j'ai participé jusque là"_ , plaisanta soudainement Loki avec un léger rire en voyant sortir la femme de chambre avec les draps et la chemise de nuit beaucoup plus tâchés dans les bras.

Thor lança un regard vers la femme en lachant :

\- _"ça aurait pu être pire !"_ lacha Thor en lança un regard vers la femme de chambre.

- _"Oui !"_ rétorqua Loki, _"ça aurait put être mon propre sang si elle ne s'était pas montrée aussi coopérative !"_ bien conscient que sa trop jeune épouse aurait pu complètement paniquer et se refuser à lui. Ou pourquoi pas tenter l’agresser avec n'importe quoi lui tombant sous la main. Comme un coupe-papier ou une épingle de vêtement, ça s'était déjà vue ! Le genre d'histoire rocambolesque que se raconter les hommes entre eux, le soir, dans les taverne durant les beuveries.

 _\- "Je ne pense pas, après tout, Aurore a été choisie par notre mère"_ dit Thor avec un sérieux inhabituel. _"je suis un peu jaloux de toi ce soir. Tu es le premier de nous deux à avoir été marié par notre père"._

Loki esquissa un sourire satisfait, ravi de l'aveu de son frère, et de pour une fois avoir quelque chose de plus que lui.

\- _"Ton tour viendra"_

\- _"Oui. Et je doute que Sif soit aussi docile que ton épouse..."_

- _"Je ne crois pas que Aurore soit docile, elle est juste réaliste. Elle savait ce qu'est la loi, et savez ce qu'elle avait à faire,_ " expliqua le plus jeune prince, songeur, faisant sourire son aîné.

\- _"Ecoute-toi ! Tu l'aimes déjà !"_ se réjouit Thor.

\- _"Je ne suis pas amoureux. j'ai juste apprécié qu'elle soit si lucide, je n'aurais pas pu la toucher si elle n'avait fait que se montrer docile."_

- _"Mère savait qu'il te fallait une épouse jeune mais raisonnable. intelligente. Elle te connait bien mieux que moi, je dois l'avouer"_ , dit Thor avec sincérité. _"Mais je suis content d'avoir eu cette discussion avec toi. Mon frère !"_ ajouta-t-il joyeusement.

\- _"Pas moi"_ , répondit Loki _"c'est embarrassant."_

\- _"Mais tu avais besoin de parler"_ , devina l'aîné.

\- _"J'avais besoin de parler"_. confirma Loki, ses yeux évitant son frère.

Ils restèrent un moment assis silencieusement contre le mur. Une fois que la suivante de son épouse quitta les lieux à son tour, Thor se leva et après avoir offert un sourire à son cadet, pris congé. Loki resta encore un peu seul dans le couloir, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de se décider à rentrer. Il passa directement à la salle d'eau par la porte du salon, sans passer par la chambre dont les portes étaient closes, afin de prendre une douche avant de rejoindre sa chambre pour aller dormir. 

Pendant que Loki parlait avec son frère, la suivante entra dans la salle de bain pour constater que Aurore avait pris l'initiative de se doucher sans aide. La femme prit la chemise maculée sur le bord de la vasque pour la donner à sa collègue qui changeait les draps dans la chambre. Quand la jeune mariée eut fini, la femme l'aida à se sécher, puis l'invita à rester debout pour qu'elle puisse lui administrer un baume antalgique qui, lui dit sa suivante, lui serait utile pour éviter trop de courbatures le lendemain matin mais aussi favoriserait la circulation sanguine au cas où une grossesse serait déjà à l'oeuvre. Quelque chose que Aurore ne souhaitait pas si tôt. Sur Midgard, tomber tout de suite enceinte juste après le mariage n'était jamais une très bonne idée. Cela pouvait amener les gens à penser que les raisons dudit mariage ne furent pas très honorables.

Elle regardait sa suivante masser ses cuisses et son ventre de façon énergique comme l'aurait fait un médecin du sport, c'était presque douloureux, et gênant. Après la séance d'épilation, les rituel pré-nuptiaux... La jeune fille se surprit encore d'être a demi-scandalisé de voir cette personne - une inconnue après tout- masser l'intérieur de ses cuisses et son ventre comme si elle fut un poulet que l'on badigeonneait de beurre avant sa cuisson au four. Mais elle ne dit rien. elle était trop lasse. Elle s'habilla avec sa nouvelle chemise de nuit en soie, dans une belle teinte de vert sombre, que la suivante passa par dessus sa tête. La couleur de son habit signifiant clairement son appartenance. Elle demanda un sous-vêtement pour dormir, ce qui lui fut refusé pour son mariage, et essuya encore une fin de non-recevoir : Les Dames de la cour n'avaient pas à se "pencher", la gêne de ne pas avoir de sous-vêtements les empêchant de s'exposer dans des positions compromettantes. Et le soir cela les rendit plus rapidement disponible pour leur mari. A ce titre, la suivante expliqua à Aurore qu'il fut uniquement correct d'en porter en cas de diverses période d'indisponibilité sexuelle, et en haut de la liste évidemment, l'absence de son époux.

Trop fatiguée pour discuter, elle se contenta de se brosser les dents, puis alla directement dans le lit propre. Sa Dame de compagnie refermant le lit sur elle, la félicita encore pour son mariage et prit congé en refermant la porte de la chambre derrière elle. Aurore se tourna sur le côté en position foetal, agrippant les draps contre elle. Elle pouvait sentir le baume antalgique apportant une chaleur réconfortante dans ses meubles et elle s'endormit rapidement. 

Lorsqu’il rejoignit sa chambre, Aurore était déjà dans le lit, les yeux clos, elle semblait s'être endormie. Il alla du côté du lit de sa femme, se penchant pour la regarder comme pour s'en assurer et trouva son visage et sa respiration apaisée. Il se redressa et contourna le lit pour se coucher à son tour, du côté gauche, toujours plus pratique avec une femme pour un droitier. Quand il ouvrit le lit pour s'installer il pouvait sentir l'odeur Camphré d'un baume antalgique. L'odeur dominante mentholé fut quand même nettement meilleur que la version "brut" qu'utiliser les guerriers durant leur entraînement ou sur les champs de bataille !  Sans un bruit il se glissa dans les draps frais et lisses, dont il apprécia l'odeur mêlée lessive et d'eucalyptus autour de lui, prit une grande inspiration, puis sombra rapidement dans un sommeil de plomb.

 

(A suivre...)

 


	8. Lune de Miel

GOOGLE TRADUCTION

Honeymoon

 

A few hours after the morning their Wedding Night, Aurora was awakened by his Next, the wife of Volstagg and Prieuse. Her husband got up early to prepare the traditional delivery of Morgen Gifu, the "morning gift". It was a legal notice of marriage, which meant that the marriage had been consummated honorably, and therefore the bride could also receive all the honors due him as the official wife. We also take note of the dream of the bride during the night. As it was held to be prophetic in the number of children she would, fortune of his marriage and the fate of his descendants. But she did not dream, she was too exhausted from her day ...

Dawn sat up in bed to feel even a sharp pain between her thighs, throbbing on the bottom and putative clearly on its input as small bites. It nevertheless insisted only take his bath. Now she was no longer a virgin and she no longer had to be seen from every angle she wanted, at least at this time of day, find the semblance of privacy it would no longer with her husband. She closed the door to the bathroom, undressed and slipped into the deliciously hot water we had prepared for him. She did not know too if balm had effect. It seemed she had been severely aching in the groin and hamstring. She was surprised to see that his body still rejects the consequences of yesterday. My God ! He had put this amount at the bottom of it! So with that it did not fall pregnant ...

But she would not fall pregnant. She was still on her ovulation period, and Frigga, goddess of motherhood and fertility would ensure that this was not the case currently. The Queen had thought about it all night. And if Loki's wife gave birth to a baby "Blue", or worse a real Joutun size? She would have died in the same process ... and Loki are not even aware of his true heritage, he was shocked ... She could not let that happen. So when, at dawn, Idun brought him one of these apples, Frigga dipped it in a contraceptive potion of his own, which would block any ovulation in the 6 month period of the effect of this fruit. And in six months, Frigga remake the same potion for his stepdaughter ... until Loki is "aware" that it can make the decision for possible paternity with his current wife in full knowledge of cause.

Her marriage was the last time Dawn could wear her hair completely detached as a girl. Now, time as a married woman, it can not go out in public again "hair". Now her hair was braided or tied in a headdress reserved for wives. during the next four weeks also bring the hustrulinet, a white silk cap with a net holding the remains of her hair at the back of his neck, worn as a badge of honor and a token of his new status as wife officially distinguishing it from all other women who would or might be seen with Loki. On that basis, they went tie a ribbon of the same fabric on the left wrist of her husband, meaning that it was a married man with honor, he could keep this tape indefinitely, even if by fighting or causing it quickly lose fine piece of silk. But for now, somehow, he was happy to wear something that distinguished him from the crowd. Something his brother did not, and that he "never would." The thought made him smile, after all this is Thor himself had confessed that he was a little jealous of him ... So if wear this bracelet purity of his wife could taunt him, he was very wrong deny it.

At this time we brought Aurore in the living room where his waiting Loki, Odin, Frigga, the lawyer, and his own father. Loki approached his wife to greet her and pay her "morning gift" publicly acknowledging he had taken her virginity and now their union could not be legally challenged. It was a nice sum in gold, some jewelry, a trunk with clothes; and bills for furniture bought for her before the wedding, her maiden name. An important guarantee, inalienable by the bridegroom, the bride could fully keep to herself and to compensate for his virtue could not be withdrawn, even in extreme cases of repudiation. This was the case for example of the alliance, his diamond engagement ring, his new robes he had chosen for her or new books in French that he had procured for her attention, aware that it would be difficult to get distracted in a library filled with books in runes difficult to decipher for her ... Dawn stroked fingertip various slices of leather or cardboard with a smile no end. There were Shakespeare, cooking -évidemment- textbooks but also novels movies she loved ... She was really touched by his attention she had not suspected.

\- "Thank you, thank you very much my husband How did you know for movies, and all ....?"

\- "My pleasure is your due," he began somewhat coldly before trying to soften "Heum ... Your father knows you well." Loki smiled now "He informed about your favorite type of reading. Oh cookbooks are not my idea" Sembla he shirk "It is an indication of your mother, she seems very concerned the possibility that you let me starve. "

Dawn smiled at the idea. It was quite the kind of thinking of his mother who thought that the shortest path to a man's heart was through his stomach. Loki also gave him a duplicate set of keys from their apartments, symbolizing his new authority as a home teacher. With that, the various witnesses took leave and the young couples were allowed to have breakfast together for the first time ... It was quite filling and just as surprising as it had been preparing for the Queen during his servitude.

Breakfast Asgardian thought he was usually pretty early, before 7 am. Also well represented were many savory than sweet. it was composed of smoked salmon of the country, but he could also be cooked or marinated. This was also for them rather flat in the morning, even if Aurore was asking his meal Wedding. There was also cold cuts like ham or salted meats, always, and the block sometimes. A sort of very light coffee, juice, kinds of cereal bars honey, cheese, butter and jam with wholemeal bread too ... And for the first time, she could see Loki prepared to base of bread knekkebrød bread, a type of bread Wasa, with over a goat cheese with caramelized taste called brunost and jam. A mixture that seemed strange, in-kind and taste, she was French. But after all the expensive gifts she had received from her husband this morning she had not the heart to refuse the one prepared for it. But in fear that it prepares him another, she decided to apply to this slice one of the rules we had taught her if she did not like something that came from Loki: Keep silence.

On the same day Dawn had let her leave his family, to whom she had barely speak, for Midgard. It shook his heart deeply because she knew that in any way they could return to Asgard. Never. However his sentence was lightened by a surprise Wedding trip to Italy that her husband had prepared for it. He had said that the pain of the departure of these relatives would be appeased by the idea of being again surrounded by other Midgard. It was a thought that does not particularly delighted that saw Loki, Asgardian like many humans as rather simple and useless. Waste his time with them was perhaps a bit like keeping a goat in a pasture. Distracting to enjoy the fresh air the first minutes, then quickly tiresome. But Loki saw his wife delighted with this adventure in an unknown country and was happy for her, and for him. He knew she would want to see a bunch of things, and during that time they would not be forced to find an amiable conversation plain water, or look in the white of the eye by depressing death!

Once back at the end of this week of discovery, Aurora and Loki filled a number of priority obligations of representation related to their marriage he were all exhausted. The last two weeks of the "suites" of their marriage passed more quietly, and every other time in the afternoon to have free time. The Queen, of course, encouraged to spend time together. But he summed up mainly for Loki to read in the lounge, and Aurore nap alone in their room, now feeling confident enough to sleep close without thinking he could get him anything untoward. Anyway, her husband still do not look more than before their wedding.

But worse was when the four weeks post-marital and all public obligations that resulted came to an end. It seemed to Dawn that she remained immured in his apartment all day, when Loki left his side go about their business without worrying about it. No more than if it was the house cat. Yet it was really not badly treated. Quite the contrary. And for the little Loki deigned to speak to him he always made consistently and courteous. But when evening came, she regained the coldness of his marital bed for the entire night, she felt the unfathomable abyss of his twisted loneliness in it. In this world that was not his own, without family, with an absent husband. She was alone. Terribly and desperately ONLY.

In neglected wife she decided it was wise to find healthy occupation for the mind. So, with the blessing of the Queen and of Odin, she enrolled in an educational program for 5 years allowing him to obtain the diploma levels it would switch to being home. Although it was a good cultural background, she was now without any qualifications, and thought her husband had so much knowledge of it, is more interested in an educated wife a minimum.

And that first year was tough but a delight together. She learned with curiosity and envy. And when he did not have the education he was bonds. And with them new and beautiful dresses, jewelry, smiles and compliments ... Small body care, gifts for the wife of Prince, hairdressers and makeup artists ... Somewhere it was as if she let flourish in public life as far as she was abandoned in his private life. Loki was none jealous, he knew his mother watched the grain for him. She reproached him enough. And then as his wife did, he had peace!

And in a nod Aurore spent his 17 years. She did not say if she had done to her new life, she still felt too orphaned family. But she was no longer the shy child arrived at Asgard 1 year. Now she was a little more confident. She had grown up. But when she thought this was last year, something heavier heart. Loki had never asked her anything in bed They were content every two exchanging banalities occasionally ... but nothing sexual. She thought that her husband had found its way to other ladies more to his liking and he was courteous enough to be discreet about it.

But that was not the case. Certainly, Loki was not naturally attracted to his wife, but he did not despair of himself in interest when he would feel most receptive to that. Because it was not inexperience that cooled it. But his passivity. He did not want to traumatize with indecent intentions that his too young mind could not be processed, but in the meantime he would not be unfaithful either. He had thought at the beginning of their marriage, it's true. But short of his life he had seen that the Odin infidelities had caused in the heart of his mother, and it seemed to become unclean the same man.

Then it would be patient, expect it to be that she come to him ... Finally he thought ...

 

(To be continued...)

 

***FRENCH***

Quelques heures après, au matin de leur Nuit de Noces, Aurore fut réveillée par sa Suivante, la femme de Volstagg et la prieuse. Son mari s'étant levé de bonne heure pour préparer la traditionnelle remise du Morgen Gifu, le "cadeau du matin". C'était une mention légale du mariage qui signifiait que le mariage avait été consommé honorablement, et de de ce fait la mariée pouvait aussi recevoir tous les honneurs qui lui étaient dû comme épouse officielle. On prendrait note aussi du rêve de la jeune mariée au cours de cette nuit. Car il était tenu pour être prophétique du nombre d'enfants qu'elle porterait, de la fortune de son mariage et du destin de ses descendants. Mais elle ne rêva pas, elle avait été trop épuisée de sa journée...

Aurore se redressa dans le lit pour sentir une douleur encore vive entre ses cuisses, lancinante sur le fond et nettement putative sur son entrée comme de petite piqûres. Elle insista néanmoins pour prendre son bain seule. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus vierge et qu'elle n'avait plus à être observée sous toutes les coutures elle voulait , au moins à ce moment de la journée, retrouver le semblant d'intimité qu'elle n'aurait plus avec son mari. Elle ferma la porte de la salle d'eau, se déshabilla et glissa dans l'eau délicieusement chaude que l'on eut préparé à son intention. Elle ne sut pas trop si le baume avait fait effet. Il lui sembla qu'elle eut été sévèrement courbaturée au niveau de l'aine et des adducteurs. Elle fut surprise de voir que son corps rejetait encore les conséquences d'hier. Mon Dieu ! Il avait mis une telle quantité au fond d'elle ! Si avec ça elle ne tombait pas enceinte...

Mais elle ne tomberait pas enceinte. Elle n'était pas encore sur sa période d'ovulation, et Frigga, Déesse de la maternité et de la fertilité veillerait que ce ne fut le cas pour le moment. La Reine avait réfléchi à la question toute le nuit. Et si la femme de Loki donnait naissance à un bébé "Bleu", ou pire d'une taille Joutun réelle ? Elle serait morte dans le processus même... Et Loki n'étant même pas au fait de son véritable héritage, il aurait été choqué... Elle ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose arriver. Alors quand, au petit matin, Idunn lui apporta une de ces pommes, Frigga la trempa dans une potion de contraception de son cru, qui bloquerait toute ovulation dans les 6 mois que durerait l'effet de ce fruit. Et dans 6 mois, Frigga referait la même potion pour sa belle-fille... Jusqu'à ce que Loki soit "au courant", qu'il puisse prendre la décision d'une éventuelle paternité avec son épouse actuelle en toute connaissance de cause.

Son mariage était la dernière fois où Aurore put porter ses cheveux complètement détachés comme une jeune fille. Maintenant, en temps que femme mariée, elle ne saurait de nouveau sortir en public "en cheveux". Désormais ses cheveux étaient tressés ou attachés en une coiffure réservée aux épouses. durant les quatre prochaines semaines elle porterait aussi le hustrulinet, une coiffe en soie blanche avec un filet retenant le reste de sa chevelure à l'arrière de sa nuque, portée comme un signe d'honneur et en gage de son nouveau statut d'épouse, la distinguant officiellement de toutes les autres femmes qui aurait ou pourrait être vu avec Loki. A ce motif, on alla attacher un ruban du même tissu au poignet gauche de son époux, signifiant que ce fut un homme marié dans l'honneur, il put garder ce ruban indéfiniment, même si en se battant ou s'entraînant il perdrait rapidement le fin morceau de soie. Mais pour l'instant, d'une certaine manière, il fut heureux de porter quelque chose qui le distinguait de la masse. Quelque chose que son frère n'avait pas, et qu'il " _n'aurait jamais_." Cette pensée le fit sourire, après tout c'est Thor lui même qui lui avait avoué qu'il était un peu jaloux de lui... Alors si porter ce bracelet de pureté de son épouse pouvait le narguer, il n'allait vraiment pas s'en priver.

A ce moment l'on amena Aurore dans le salon où l'attendait son Loki, Odin, Frigga, le juriste, ainsi que son propre père. Loki s'approcha de sa femme pour la saluer et lui payer son "cadeau du matin" reconnaissant publiquement qu'il avait pris sa virginité et que à présent leur union ne put légalement être contestée. Ce fut une jolie somme en or, quelques bijoux, une malle avec des vêtements ; ainsi que des factures pour des meubles achetés pour elle avant le mariage, à son nom de jeune fille. Un gage important, inaliénable par l'époux, que la mariée put entièrement garder pour elle et qui en compensation de sa vertu ne pouvait lui être retiré, même en cas extrême de répudiation. Ce fut le cas par exemple de son alliance, sa bague de fiançailles en Diamant, de ses nouvelles robes qu'il avait choisit pour elle ou encore de nouveaux livres en Français qu'il s'était procurés à son attention, conscient qu'il lui serait difficile de se distraire dans une bibliothèque remplie d'ouvrages en runes difficilement déchiffrables pour elle... Aurore caressa du bout des doigts les diverses tranches de cuir ou de carton avec un sourire non fin. Il y avait des pièces de Shakespeare, des manuels de cuisine -évidemment- mais aussi romans de films qu'elle avait aimés... Elle fut vraiment touchée de son attention dont elle n'eut pas doutée.

\- " _Merci, merci beaucoup mon mari. Comment avez-vous su pour les films, et tous... ?_ "

\- _"Je vous en prie il est votre dû"_ commença-t-il un peu froidement avant de vouloir s'adoucir _"Heum... Votre père vous connaît bien."_ sourit Loki à présent _"Il m'a renseigné sur votre type de lecture préférée. Oh ! les livres de cuisine ne sont pas mon idée"_ Sembla-t-il se dédouaner _"Il sont une indication de votre mère, elle semble très préoccupée par la possibilité que vous me laissiez mourir de faim"._

Aurore sourit à cette idée. Il était tout à fait le genre de réflexion de sa mère qui pensa que le plus court chemin vers le cœur d'un homme fut par son estomac. Loki lui confia également un double du trousseau de clés de leurs appartements, symbolisant ainsi sa nouvelle autorité en tant que maîtresse de foyer. Sur ce, les divers témoins prirent congé et on laissa le jeune couple prendre son petit déjeuner ensemble pour la première fois... Il fut assez copieux et tout aussi surprenant que ceux qu'elle eut pu préparer pour la Reine durant sa servitude.

Le petit déjeuner Asgardien se prenait généralement assez tôt, avant 7h. On y trouvait aussi bien des mets salés que sucrés. celui-ci fut composé de saumon fumé du pays, mais il put aussi être cuit ou mariné. C'était d'ailleurs pour eux plutôt un plat du matin, même si Aurore en eut demander à son repas de Noces. Il y avait aussi de la charcuterie comme du jambon ou viandes salées, toujours, et du pâté, parfois. Une sorte de café très léger, du jus de fruit, des sortes de barres céréales au miel, du fromage, beurre et confiture avec du pain complet aussi... Et pour la première fois, elle put voir Loki préparer des tartines à base de pain knekkebrød, un type de tartine Wasa, avec par dessus un fromage de chèvre au goût caramélisé appelé le brunost et de la confiture. Un mélange qui parut bien étrange, en nature et en goût, à la Française qu'elle était. Mais après tous les coûteux cadeaux qu'elle eut reçus de son époux ce matin elle n'eut pas le cœur de refuser celle préparée pour elle. Mais dans la peur qu'il ne lui en prépare une autre, elle décida d'appliquer à cette tartine une des règles qu'on lui avait enseignée si elle n'appréciait pas quelque chose qui venait de Loki : Garder le silence.

Dans la journée même Aurore dû laisser repartir sa famille, à qui elle avait à peine parler, pour Midgard. Cela serra son cœur profondément car elle sut, qu'en aucune manière ils ne pourraient revenir à Asgard. Jamais. Néanmoins sa peine fut allégée par un voyage de Noces surprise en Italie que son époux avait préparé pour elle. Il s'était dit que la douleur du départ de ces proches serait apaisé par l'idée de se retrouver de nouveau entouré par d'autres Midgardiens. Ce fut une pensée qui n'enchantait pas particulièrement Loki qui voyait, comme beaucoup d'asgardien, les humains comme assez simples et inutiles. Gaspiller son temps avec eux fut peut-être un peu comme garder une chèvre dans un pâturage. Distrayant de profiter du grand air les premières minutes, puis très vite lassant. Mais Loki vit sa femme ravie de cette aventure dans un pays inconnu et en fut heureux pour elle, et pour lui. Il savait qu'elle voudrait voir tout un tas de choses, et durant ce temps ils ne seraient pas obligés de se trouver une conversation aussi aimable que de l'eau plate, ou de se regarder dans le blanc de l’œil en déprimant à mort !

Une fois de retour au bout de cette semaine de découverte, Aurore et Loki remplirent un bon nombre d'obligations prioritaires de représentation en rapport avec leur mariage dont il furent chacun épuisés. Les deux dernières semaines des "suites" de leur mariage se passèrent plus tranquillement, et chacun eux le temps dans l'après midi d'avoir du temps libre. La Reine, bien sûr, les encouragea à passer du temps ensemble. Mais il se résuma principalement pour Loki de lire dans le salon, et pour Aurore faire une sieste, seul, dans leur chambre, se sentant maintenant suffisamment en confiance pour dormir non loin sans penser qu'il put lui arriver quelque chose de fâcheux. De toute manière, son époux ne la regardait toujours pas plus qu'avant leur mariage.

Mais le pire était quand les quatre semaines post-maritales et toutes les obligations publiques qui en résultaient prirent fin. Il sembla à Aurore qu'elle restait murée dans ses appartements toute la journée, quand Loki de son côté partait vaquer à ses occupations sans plus se soucier d'elle. Pas plus que si elle était le chat de la maison. Pourtant elle ne fut vraiment pas mal traitée. Bien au contraire. Et pour le peu que Loki daigna lui adresser la parole il le fit toujours avec constance et courtoise. Mais quand le soir venu, où elle regagnait la froideur de son lit conjugale pour la nuit entière, elle sentit le gouffre insondable de sa solitude vrillée en elle. Dans ce monde qui ne fut pas le sien, sans famille, avec un époux absent. Elle était seule. Terriblement et désespérément SEULE. 

En épouse délaissée elle décida qu'il fut judicieux de se trouver des occupations saines pour l'esprit. Alors, avec la bénédiction de la Reine et d'Odin, elle s'inscrit à un programme éducatif sur 5 ans lui permettant d'obtenir les niveaux de diplômes qu'elle aurait passer en étant chez elle. Bien qu'elle eut un bon bagage culturel, elle était actuellement sans aucun diplôme, et pensait que son époux qui avait tellement plus de connaissances qu'elle, s'intéresserait davantage à une épouse un minimum instruite. 

Et cette première année fut dure mais un enchantement en même temps. Elle apprenait avec curiosité et envie. Et lorsqu'il n'eut pas l'éducation il fut les obligations. Et avec elles les nouvelles et magnifiques robes, les bijoux, les sourires et les compliments... Les petits soins du corps, Les cadeaux pour la femme du Prince, les coiffeurs et les maquilleurs... Quelque part c'était comme si elle se laisser s'épanouir dans la vie publique aussi loin qu'elle fut abandonnée dans sa vie privée. Loki n'en fut pas jaloux, il savait que sa mère veillait au grain pour lui. Elle lui reprochait assez. Et puis tant que sa femme s'occupait, il avait la paix !

Et en un clin d’œil Aurore passa ses 17 ans. Elle n'eut pas pu dire si elle s'était fait à sa nouvelle vie, elle se sentait encore trop orpheline de sa famille. Mais elle n'était plus l'enfant timide arrivée à Asgard 1 an plus tôt. Maintenant elle était un peu plus sûre d'elle. Elle avait grandi. Mais quand elle pensait a cette année passée, quelque chose alourdit son cœur. Loki ne lui avait jamais rien demandé dans leur lit. Ils s'étaient contentés tout deux d'échanger des banalités à l'occasion... Mais rien de sexuel. Elle pensa que son époux avait trouvé son chemin vers d'autres Dames plus à son goût et qu'il fut suffisamment courtois pour rester discret à ce propos.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Certes, Loki n'était pas naturellement attiré par sa femme, mais il ne désespérait pas de s'en intéresser quand il la sentirait plus réceptive à ça. Car ce ne fut pas son inexpérience qui le refroidissait. Mais sa passivité. Il ne voulait pas la traumatiser avec des intentions indécentes que son trop jeune esprit ne pouvait traitées, mais en attendant, il ne voulait pas être infidèle non plus. Il y avait pensé au début de leur mariage, c'est vrai. Mais au court de sa vie il avait vu ce que les infidélités d'Odin avaient causé dans le cœur de sa mère, et il lui sembla immonde de devenir le même homme.

Alors il serait patient, il attendrait que ça soit elle qui vienne vers lui... Enfin pensa-t-il...

(A suivre...)


	9. Raison et discorde

GOOGLE TRADUCTION

Reason and discord

 

August 2000. It was the end of summer and already it felt almost autumn. Installed on the balcony of his apartment Aurore looked warm rain down violently on Asgard. The rains of this kind were rare, and she loved to contemplate them as a spectacle. The afternoon had barely begun but she was already tired. the sweltering heat that oppressed gave him the impression of being lost somewhere in New Orleans. Sitting near the railing where she had folded his arms to prop her chin she closed her eyes for a moment.

Lightning tore the sky in a deafening din making her jump and cover their ears. She got up to go back inside. But she did not want to stay locked in this heat. Dawn sighed, often life on Midgard missing as there was nothing exciting to do here for a wife. It seemed she had to hold mostly bonds, which do not enchanted. A new lightning rumbled with rain grew stronger still. At that time, she had one wish was to go outside to give to the elements. So she left her apartment, walking quickly to avoid being stopped and went straight to the stables. During that year, she had time to visit the Palace and could be proud not to get lost!

Grooms looked after the horses without paying attention to the princess. The latter had no particular adornment being out of her as such in housecoat lightweight cotton voile. With a slight excitement, she thought they did maybe not recognize! She went to find his horse, the one she had learned to ride before her wedding. She gently patted the neck of the mare, starting to fit the frame as he had been taught. Only to time a servant came to her, obviously waiting for his instructions before daring to address his silence:

\- "Princess Aurora, you count overlap by such weather?" said the man visibly worried. "Let me advise you not, you may fall or cooling."

Dawn replied with a friendly but firm smile. The servant stepped back to let them pass, and she held his horse by the bridle. After leaving the team on foot, she climbed into the saddle in the middle of the entrance courtyard with ease, leaving his horse a few steps to get used to it. ready to leave the court she then noticed a rider already followed discreetly but did not take offense. She did not do anything wrong, so she had nothing to hide. she even left the palace trot, as if to signify his guard it does not intend to sow. He adopted the same look when she sped up, making sure to leave enough distance between them so that she does not feel spied upon. The horse galloped once enough away from homes. It was the first time since her marriage she felt herself, so that hot water ended impregnating his fine clothes to even his skin. She laughed softly, arrived in a meadow, stopping his horse offer her bare arms to the rain still beating, laughing madly who could see well. She was free.

She wondered what the Queen or King would have thought of his impromptu ride. She knew anyway Loki madly laughing at what she did with her days as long as it did not come to disturb his. Since their marriage, she felt conscientiously avoided by her husband, and she had not sought either his presence. The only thing they shared was an immense glacial bed, each well on his side. She was not distressed, they were united only by duty and she thought that this was preferable to share the life of a tyrannical man. At least she did not have to force yourself to please him and joking, not even sure he would have watched more than that if that was the case. She questioned still on what could be the Loki days. No doubt he practiced magic, or he was with his brother ... or a woman ... A hint of jealousy vrilla his heart. If only she had been more beautiful, with more accommodative forms? men would they ask for much more for his presence, she would now be married to a passionate lover?

His freedom was an illusion. It was just the wife of a man who had not chosen a princess "consort" condemned to ride accompanied by a guard.

 

(Meanwhile, in the Palace Library)

 

Loki was sitting on the floor, busy in a complex magic book. From time to time, he was not smiling as early face the spells he could start when he would master the theory of it, but those he could create it ...

\- "Prince Loki" suddenly made a guard, forcing Loki to quit his book. An annoyed air anima face Prince, unhappy to be interrupted. "The palace I was instructed to inform you that your wife left for an impromptu ride. A guard follows her, but we wanted to know if we had to make back to the palace immediately."

\- "Ridiculous," muttered the Prince, rising to go to more light to the window. "Let there, then," he ordered curtly.

Loki twitched slightly. The trouble in his reading to give the order or not to bring his wife to the palace? Aurora was no longer a child, and from the moment she did not violate any law of Asgard, he deliberately made fun of what she could do well in his days. she was his wife, not his daughter. From there, he did not feel sufficiently concerned about it to make follow or spy on any of these actions. She wanted to spend the day riding in the rain? As he pleases ! He was not going to stop him, depriving of freedom that he himself gave himself without regard for him.

But if Loki sent one to meet the princess, the Queen Frigga, she undertook in, not without some nervousness. She felt she had to have a serious conversation with her married son about to make the right decisions when the safety of his wife could clearly be threatened. To this end, she sternly rebuked Loki for his lack of judgment and general consideration for his wife. It was without malice but with the firmness of a mother. she also did the same with Dawn when she returned to the palace. While Frigga softened significantly in the honesty of the young woman, aware that she was not thinking of evil. But stood to remind her that she was a princess and that her safety could require more than one man. She then left to take leave to dry, afraid that the fragile midgardienne catches congestion. Dawn then went to his apartment, frustrated and annoyed, angry and sad at once. She thought she would not have had this kind of disappointment if she had agreed to marry one of her two suitors.

They were nice and friendly with it. When they saw her, they greeted, smiling. took from her by phone or from the parents if they did not see ... she discussed with them. often trivial subjects, but it was comforting to know that someone is waiting behind you. ensuring your health and comfort ... His throat knotted and she had to do violence to suppress a sob. Once again that familiar feeling of loneliness assailed. She had no friends here, no support, no one to confide in. And even when it was safe in his apartment, it was never completely serene, may at any time meet her husband for whom she felt no love or friendship even as they did not know.

Then she wanted to scream with rage, banging his fists against the marble walls. But she would not do. It was Aurore, proud and sweet Princess Aurora, a wife ... and nothing could shake his soul or his marriage. She had sworn before God, King Odin and who would listen on the day of her marriage to fulfill his duty as a wife. So if it meant suffering the loneliness and ignorance of her husband, she had no complaints about it. Yet, once alone in her apartment, she wept long, angry not to get to be the strong woman she wanted to be. of being frustrated person, just poor little helpless princess, foreign and invisible. It was concerned over his sodden clothes, sitting on the floor at the foot of her bed, she let herself be lulled by her tears. Head in his lap letting sobs invade. She stayed long minutes, until it has no more tears to shed. Then slowly, she looked up and his eyes reddened, before freezing horror on site: the setting from the living room: Loki. Sitting there right in front of her. She shot a panicked look on the front door she had not heard opening.

It was probably the first words he addressed to him for weeks, and she sensed any sarcasm. Silently, she sat up, giving him an angry look, following the tellers and prying eyes of Loki who walked on her dress sticking to her skin even on the verge of transparency, when he had ignored for almost a year ! It was incredible and she could not stand it. She felt his anger grow into it, as if Loki was the source of all his troubles. She knew it was wrong, on the contrary, it was surely the one who embarrassed the least in his daily life. Still, it was against her that she was angry, hurt to have been discovered in a moment of pure vulnerability.

\- "Oh, I suppose you had much fun, right?" She spat with a tone that she did not have the habit of using her husband. She castigated mentally unable to control himself. It was not like him to talk to him and, failing in its duty as a wife. Loki laughed softly before approaching her.

\- "You look like an angry kitten, all wet, you're ..." is he laughed with a clearly indecent intonation.

But he stepped back after feeling a stinging pain on his cheek. He ran his hand over his astonished face gesture of his wife who had scratched and to see if she had managed to make it bleed.

\- "Even the kittens have claws, right?" she replied, her voice trembling with both fear and fury, watching three small traces barely flushed cheek Loki.

\- "Amateur," hissed the prince approaching dangerously, all traces of her smile had disappeared. Aurora recoiled instinctively, she felt anger bubbling in him as he walked to her again. "If you want to use violence against me, make sure you do it right woman," he said icily.

When he went to reach out to her, Dawn sent a punch in his right arm to try to remove him. Loki tried to test it and despite his cautionary words, she was determined to keep him away.

\- "It's better, but not there yet ..." he teased, firmly grasping the right wrist of his wife. "Look what it should do normally," he added, squeezing more and more strong.

Aurora gave a pure cry of pain, she could feel the blood in his hand and cut the bones of his wrist regroup dangerously almost to the breaking point. She clenched her teeth, convinced he was going to completely break her wrist as punishment. But she refused to give him the satisfaction of enjoying the pain on her face when she saw that the scrutinized with particular interest. Then against all odds he already loosened its destructive grip.

\- "Then learn," he concluded, putting his hand injured his wife to his lips, throwing together a healing spell that had to effect to disappear redness on her cheek to her and bruising on the wrist Dawn.

\- "Will you be my guinea pig?" She asked ironically, not embarrassed when Loki looked again carefully around his body.

\- "This is already the case, right?" He said before coming to kiss her gently without forcing the passage of his tongue into the mouth of his wife. It vainly tried to pull but Loki was still holding his right hand and now he also held his neck.

\- "What are you doing ?" she asked still trying to dismiss her.

\- "I hear you," Loki replied as simply the world, passing his hands over the wet dress Aurora.

\- "Learn what ?" Dawn asked, trying to push the impetuous hands of Prince bluntly.

\- "In your opinion ?" Loki a hand back on his neck the closer to him, allowing his mouth to venture into the hollow of the neck of the young woman, snatching a typically lecherous groan.

But this time she pushed strongly, using all his rage to reach to emerge.

\- "Keep it for YOUR BITCHES!" Dawn dropped suddenly familiar, now positively beside herself.

\- "I do not have need, if you learn," replied Loki in a flat voice, a smirk.

\- "Learning to Be What To satisfy you your personal prostitute I am your wife, Loki not an object that you can have at your leisure in any situation So I demand respect I ask???... no love, no affection, just respect for what I am, especially for what I'm not! " She cut the angry eyes, adopting the same time a dignified and confident posture.

At these words, Loki suddenly recoiled as if he had received a slap, raising his hands by way of self-denial and do not retained when the brushed to go shut himself up in the bathroom. He could not explain what he had taken him to crack on it that way. Behave as badly with his lawful wife.

First, he had spied while she was crying in their room, he had certainly not done maliciously, he had just arrived at that time and was confronted there. Not knowing what to do, he sat until she calms down to talk. But when she saw him, she was immediately taken away and attacked him, or try to attack instead. Naive she was trying to attack him. But he recognized himself stupid for not seeing it coming. His Divine pride pushing him to show his wife how much he was stronger, greater, and his anger was absolutely nothing compared to his. So he had really hurt, the challenging them, playing with it, behaving like a real cad, carried away by a lustful desire he had wanted for so long ignored. Loki was however not the kind of man to impose his wishes to a woman. Only there, it was not only tacky dress Aurore who had attracted physically but that she dare try to oppose him in an instinctive violence, the poor little Midgardienne against the most powerful wizard Asgard. Finally, it had character. It was not so passive. This moment of pure domestic chaos had pleased him. It had excited. Morally and physically excited.

In its quest for domination so he had lost control of his thoughts and his words. Fortunately, Dawn of the words reminding her of those her mother had stopped dead. Disturbing questions had suddenly crossed: "What am I doing exactly What would Mother if she saw my behavior right now probably I would have the right to good slap yes?!." He remembered the Queen's fury the day Thor and was surprised to spy him Sif as she bathed naked in the lake with friends, also in the nude. She had not punished for watching, but for putting the girls in trouble. His brother was 15 years * and * him just 13 at the time. But today in almost 20 years * 21 * -in equivalence Midgardienne - he had not the excuse of youth ...

In the evening, it was the first time that Loki was afraid to see his wife. True, he rarely met, preferring to isolate his room to the only quiet left in the living room at night. It was mostly because he did not change his schedule time just to spend time with her. It was not an avoidance own sense, he never turned around on seeing her arrive.

Aurora was installed at the small table on the balcony, busy snacking on fruit and cheese to his 4h. She did not even turned around when he heard Loki arrive. Without a word, he sat down in front of her and grabbed a bunch of grapes. The air of indifference, she glanced at her husband. It seemed neither annoyed nor happy to see him. She had put in his place but drew no satisfaction as she thought she would not have to. So she wore her usual neutral expression that disconcerted even the Prince as if it had been furious air.

\- "I behaved badly with you just now, and I regret it," let Loki, hating the humiliation of apology. But he would acknowledge his mistakes anyway.

\- "Well, I should not have you aggress that way, I have not done consciously," conceded Dawn snapped back as if she had prepared these words in advance. "I mean ... We are not enemies, we should not become my husband. But despite all this past year, I see you little and do not know you well enough to know what you can expect from me . "

He sighed without hiding. Somehow, he found his mastery of herself quite annoying. He had expected cries, -still- crying and refusal to listen ... But no, she was eating wisely, also recognizing its responsibility. He watched her nibble piece of spicy cheese and suddenly realized why her mother had chosen her. No doubt the Queen knew an older woman with a character too assertive or magnet confrontation would only tickle her cruel and surly side. But Dawn had arrived too young and eager to succeed where his parents had failed in their marriage, leaving a bad deal to settle in his couple. However, Loki was not sure whether the real feelings of his wife, he could not quite identify the one she had become since their marriage, perhaps inwardly she wanted him?

\- "Give me your hand" Loki asked, holding out his left hand, calling to him, the wrist he had almost crushed him.

Aurore was slightly suspicious, watching carefully. then after a while did so to give credit to his previous words. Loki did not like what he saw in his eyes. The last thing he wanted was that his own wife is afraid or had no confidence in him. Loki's hand was cool and fresh. A green light left the fingers of the sorcerer to wrap around the wrist of Aurora. This last thought for a moment to step back, fearing a cruel joke, but she did not have time to act already a gold mesh bracelet end adorned his arms, while gently Loki relaxed his hand. She stared at the jewel moments in disbelief. She even allowed to feel it to make sure it was not a petty illusion. But it was real, and beautiful.

\- "It is the same production as the collar of Freya, and I ask for nothing other than your mercy." There was even he has a mental note with all what the Desire Goddess had to engage with the three dwarves for her attire. She was through with all of them. And after all. "Think of it as a token of my respect for you. And the assurance that I forget more who you are," said Loki solemnly.

The young woman looked at her husband for a moment. She could not be sure of the sincerity of his words usually so superficial. Loki was known to be a liar. No doubt he had understood that a rapid reconciliation was necessary for peace of their home, and they were not to remain on a misunderstanding. Dawn nodded slowly. A part of her was indignant and dying to return him the expensive bracelet figure, but she listened to his senses. she was bound to him for the rest of his life, and knew that in the case of a refusal on his part, he would never return to it. He did not like her, had no real affection for her and was too proud. It was just a way of wife, not his son. Before that was the case, it could find a way to oust him after a few years of marriage if it was unpleasant, and in case of divorce, she returned there Migard, bringing with it the shame on his family. Like her mother when she had decided to divorce, even 2 times! So no, it should not repel the attention that her husband was willing to take him. And knowing his moods, he had surely taken a lot on him to stoop to offer him a gift in recognition of its share of fault.

\- "Thank you my husband, I really appreciate your attention," she whispered. She even took it upon herself to Loki leaned over, despite his apprehension, and placed a single kiss on her cheek bruised formerly. "And I promise you would learn how to please you, if you'll be patient."

These words made him still ask how many years he should wait. This afternoon, she had managed to pique his interest. And he did not know really how he would manage the next few nights together. Loki, wrapped his arm in the crook of his wife's back and gently pulled her to join his lips to hers, as if to seal their agreement. And, chastely even if deep down he would have still wanted to taste her tongue with his, he preferred for the moment to lay low. Then he pushed the idea of his mind, stood up and left the room. At that moment they both played a role, Loki felt that Dawn was not totally serene. But he understood that it was not in a devious purpose, but because like him she knew the necessity of a peaceful marriage. Somehow, she was ready to sacrifice to give Loki a married life without turmoil. Somehow, he was grateful, and so, therefore, was ready to make efforts for it. It was a just reward: As long as she would be faithful and pleasant, it would be kind and patient. This was their silent and unspoken pact. And even if they do not really know, they did not need to make in the word. Their common sense and maturity who speak for them.

The days that followed, they made the effort to spend time together to get to know better. It was never more than an hour, but enough to have pleasant discussions. Initially, he did that exchanging banalities during their walks around or in the Palace, but over time, their conversations became more spiritual and interesting. Loki discovered that Dawn, despite its deletion was actually cultivated curious and do not hesitate to ask for clarification when he spoke of things she did not know. She did not smile much, not sincerely at least. She was too serious for that general. But now he could recognize by observing its façade and the smile more natural.

For its part, Aurora learned to get used to Loki's moods change. Their conversations were sometimes joyful, sometimes terse, but took no steps against him. She was adapting to his need. The Prince was often upset and was relieved to talk to someone other than his mother. She took the extent to which people valued Thor unconsciously. Because he was the oldest and probably the future King Of Odin has not yet officially designated a successor on the throne of Asgard. So Dawn saw to keep away from his brother, even if he showed nice, as well as his friends. she repeatedly declined invitations Sif, knowing sometimes palpable animosity between the warrior and her husband. She had chosen to be reliable for Loki and worthy of his trust, even if it were to deprive a strong friendship or social outing. Thus, it came to little attend the Court, coming only when the Queen invited him to lunch with the other ladies. And meeting it showed discreet and rarely took the floor. In another time Sigyn was much about Loki around, hawking lot about his private life, which he had exasperated the more developed. She would not make the same mistake.

Nevertheless she was very attentive and recorded the information for later use. Thus, the ladies enjoyed his attentions when ascertain whether he, weeks after news of a sick child, or if the current embroidery was well advanced ... Aurora was agile mind and eventually took it all for a fun game. Sometimes she was proud to tell Loki, as it was easy to flatter women with well-placed words. And her husband, when he was in good spirits, laughing slightly. She loved to hear laughter, when it was not irony. She knew now perceive the changing tones of her voice, knew when he laughed or not. She liked to question him about his magic or things he loved, because he seemed proud of him explain complicated things. so she did not hide that she was impressed and called for demonstrations, guards or other palace officials often making charges.

On days when he was angry, she remained silent at his side. They just walked in the park without exchanging a word, but it mattered little. It was like a ritual is being installed between them during those few weeks, and daily discussions now had a place in the schedule of Loki.

And the year drew to a close .... Soon there would be celebrations for the anniversary of Odin along with the transition to the new year, on 31 December. They each had so many things to do before then, and they had to cross between eras at bedtime. Loki practicing for the jousting tournament and other fights in honor of his father, and Dawn, as the only Royal stepdaughter to attend the Queen in all the preparations around that day. The young woman knew that the hard drives were suffering the body of her husband, but she did not notice even when Loki winced morning getting out of bed, pulled by various aches or muscle tears. She only read about and garner useful information on the subject. So a night when they were ready to sleep, she pressed her fingers on the sore muscles of the back of Loki, massaging elongation as would a sports physician. Initially surprised, he then let him do when he felt an improvement and allowed himself a sigh of contentment. She stopped when he fell asleep, exhausted. She dutifully repeated the operation each night.

Sometimes Aurore woke up with a hand on her Loki in his back or on its size. One night she was cold, she was huddled against him in his sleep. He had realized but had not delayed, even her arms around him until morning. A new relationship was born between them. instead of being simple roommate, became like a partner. learned to tame as would a young couple, somehow.

The day before the tournament, Aurore felt Loki's nervousness into the muscles of his jaw. As every evening, she massaged his back gently to try to soothe, but to no avail. So she stroked gently places her back battered by bruising to help him sleep. She felt no more discomfort to the touch and she was accustomed to the coolness of her skin at all times and almost nude, even in winter. But he continued to grow nervous sighs, probably not wanting to admit that he feared defeat the next day. After a while, finding that the night was well advanced, she left him for a moment, returning with a plant infusion Chamomile that Frigga had taught him to draw.

\- "Drink, this will help you relax," she said, offering him the hot beverage with a light reassuring smile.

He took the cup and drank silently, recognizing the same drink that sometimes gave him his mother after a nightmare when he was younger. Once finished, he put the container on the bedside table. He watched his wife slip under the covers, her back to him.

\- "Why do not you sleep?" Loki asked in one breath.

\- "I can not I'm too accustomed to sleep after you." She replied by moving a little better in bed

After several minutes of silence, she was surprised to feel her husband tighten against her, seeking physical contact. She relaxed in his arms, trying to ignore the projection pulsating against her lower back, a feeling she had not experienced since their Wedding night. She let him caress her hips making rustling her nightgown and sheets, not knowing if she was too flattered or annoyed physical excitement of her husband.

\- "Loki ... You must rest for tomorrow," she said softly, turning to face him. But in the darkness, she could see nothing at all, apart from the star lit night the bed by the large window behind Loki.

 - "I know," he answered softly with an unusual voice, hardly concealing his excitement. "I just need to ..." He did not finish his sentence, not wanting to be vulgar, preferring grasps the right hand of Aurora raised it to his lips as he did on their first night together, to go put it on his underwear. She knew what he wanted. And after all, why not? She could do it as if it was to relax his back muscles. and then was it not her lawful husband? They were married, did nothing wrong, she thought.

Then she let his hand slide down her husband, causing his already hardened member a spasm of anticipation. It was sweeter than the first time. She stroked it with application, fun to vary the pace to find the one he preferred. At that time Loki wrapped his left arm even closer to him, lest it stop. He had desired this kind of attention from his wife since the day he had indecently view cast in her wet dress. He thought back to that day, seeing his angry eyes, her skin shiny, warm rain that had poured down his body and stuck his clothes ... This lascivious appearance he had never noticed before ... It was already on edge after a few minutes, and now think of it as quickly ... If losing his pleasure Loki was not long, letting out a soft moan against his wife that he held firmly against him. He instinctively found his lips to kiss deeply when he came.

Just after, Dawn got up to wash their hands, while Loki got rid of his filthy rags, then lengthening naked under the sheets, remaining a moment on the back to recover. When his wife returned to their beds, he looked lie but could say nothing. Somewhere it was wrong of what had happened. Not morally, for he knew to be her husband and have the right to claim such things. But "cordially", because he had deliberately ignored for over a year and now he wanted her so much! Everyday. Several times a day perhaps. And he did not know how his wife go answer that. Obviously if he was respectful she will not reject, out of duty, but he did not want that kind of relationship. He wanted her to want him too, they become not only lovers but partners. A win / win relationship, and he went to work that it is benefiting, not just because he liked a woman to enjoy it, but because he was one of the best ways to guarantee fidelity a woman's. He had already tested Sigyn, he always led the way. And she remained until the end.

So as a silent thanks, he grabbed the hand of Aurora that the water had refreshed and kissed her tenderly. He continued to hold firm when tired of all this, he finally found to sleep. In the dark, Dawn smiled at this attention of her husband. He asked courteously then the thing she wanted to be nice to him. And he was grateful to her, tenderly kissing his sinful hand that he did not let go. So after all this ignorance on the part of Loki, she saw it as an encouraging sign in the relationship. Maybe they would learn to become a couple united? She really wanted. She thought it would be as courteous and passionate with her, she would be faithful and loving with him.

The young woman put a little more time to sleep. Pensive, about what had happened, she realized that they had passed a new milestone in their relationship. She still felt no romantic feelings for Loki but she could not say she felt nothing. She loved spending time with him, their discussions, the beauty of her body and her green eyes, see and feel his hands on her ... And his kisses even if they were few and without real meaning. She felt closer to him than she had ever been with any of his other suitors, of course it was different because with Loki she had gone beyond mere courtesy. Maybe they were friends now? But a friend she would have touched as she had done? Yet they were far from lovers! Or even lovers! It was frustrating for Aurore not be able to put a definite word on their relationship, even if they were married. Then she thought for a long, before concluding that they were simply allies, helping each other in cases of need. She loved the idea made her smile and encouraged in this way.

 

(To be continued...)

 

***FRENCH***

Août 2000. C'était la fin de l'été et cela sentait déjà presque l'Automne. Installée sur le balcon de ses appartements Aurore regardait une pluie chaude s'abattre avec violence sur Asgard. Les pluies de ce genre étaient rares, ainsi, elle aimait les contempler comme un spectacle. L'après-midi était à peine entamée mais elle était déjà lasse. la chaleur étouffante qui l'oppressait lui rendit l'effet d'être perdu quelque part à la Nouvelle Orléans. Assis près de la balustrade où elle avait replié ses bras pour caler son menton elle ferma un instant les yeux. 

Un éclair déchira le ciel dans un vacarme assourdissant la faisant sursauter et se boucher les oreilles. Elle se leva pour retourner à l'intérieur. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de rester enfermée avec cette chaleur. Aurore soupira, souvent sa vie sur Midgard lui manquait tant il n'y eut rien d'excitant à faire ici pour une épouse. Il lui sembla qu'elle eut surtout des obligations à tenir, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas. Un nouvel éclair gronda avec une pluie qui se renforça encore. A ce moment, elle n'eut qu'une envie, c'était d'aller à l'extérieur pour se donner aux éléments. Alors elle quitta ses appartements, marchant rapidement pour ne pas être stoppée, et alla droit aux écuries. Durant cette année, elle avait eu le temps de visiter le Palais et pouvait être fière de ne plus s'y perdre !

Les palefreniers s'occupaient des chevaux sans faire attention à la princesse. Cette dernière n'avait pas de parure particulière étant sortie de chez elle tel quel en robe d'intérieur en léger voile de coton. Avec une légère excitation, elle songea qu'ils ne la reconnaissaient peut-être pas ! Elle alla retrouver son cheval, celui avec lequel elle avait appris à monter avant son mariage. Elle flatta gentiment l'encolure de la jument, commençant à équiper la monture tel qu'on lui avait appris. C'est seulement à se moment qu'un domestique vint à elle, visiblement en attendant ses instructions, avant d'oser prendre la parole devant son silence :

\- " _Princesse Aurore, vous comptez chevaucher par temps pareil ?_ " fit l'homme visiblement inquiet. _"Permettez-moi de vous le déconseiller, vous risqueriez la chute ou un refroidissement."_

Aurore répondit par un sourire aimable mais ferme. Le domestique se recula pour les laisser passer, elle et son cheval tenu par la bride. Après avoir quitté l'écurie à pied, elle monta en selle au milieu de la cour d'entrée avec aisance, laissant son cheval faire quelques pas pour se réhabituer à elle. prête à quitter la cour elle remarqua alors qu'un cavalier la suivait déjà discrètement mais ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle ne voulait rien faire de répréhensible, elle n'avait donc rien à cacher. elle quitta même le palais au trot, comme pour signifier à son garde qu'elle ne comptait pas le semer. Il adopta la même allure qu'elle quand elle accéléra, veillant à laisser suffisamment de distance entre eux pour qu'elle ne se sente pas épiée. Le Cheval passa au galop une fois suffisamment loin des habitations. C'était bien la première fois depuis son mariage qu'elle se sentait elle-même, alors que l'eau chaude finissait d'imprégner ses fins vêtements à même sa peau. Elle se mit à rire doucement, arrivée dans un pré, stoppant son cheval offrir ses bras nus à la pluie qui battait toujours, se moquant éperdument de qui pouvait la voir ainsi. Elle était libre.

Elle se demanda ce que la Reine ou le Roi auraient pensé de sa balade improvisée. Elle savait que de toute façon Loki se moquait éperdument de ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées, tant qu'elle ne venait pas troubler la sienne. Depuis leur mariage, elle se sentait consciencieusement évitée par son mari, et elle n'avait pas cherché non plus sa présence. La seule chose qu'ils partageaient était un immense lit glacial, chacun bien de son côté. Elle n'en était pas peinée, ils étaient unis seulement par devoir et elle pensait que cette situation était préférable à partager la vie d'un homme tyrannique. Au moins, elle n'avait pas à se forcer à lui être agréable et plaisante, même pas sûr qu'il l'aurait regardé plus que ça si ce fut le cas. Elle s'interrogea quand même sur ce que pouvait être les journées de Loki. Sans doute pratiquait-il la magie, ou alors il était avec son frère... ou une femme... Une pointe de jalousie vrilla son cœur. Si seulement elle avait pu être plus belle, avec des formes plus arrangeantes ? les hommes auraient-ils demander beaucoup plus pour sa présence, serait-elle aujourd'hui mariée avec un amant passionné ?

Sa liberté n'était qu'une illusion. Elle était juste la femme d'un homme qui ne l'avait pas choisie, une princesse "consort" condamnée à chevaucher accompagnée d'un garde.

 

(Au même moment, dans la bibliothèque du Palais)

 

Loki était assis à même le sol, occupé dans un ouvrage de magie complexe. De temps à autre, il souriait pas tant par anticipation face aux sorts qu'il pourrait lancer quand il maîtriserait la théorie de celui-ci, mais ceux qu'il pourrait créer lui...

 _\- "Prince Loki"_ fit brusquement un garde, forçant Loki à quitter son livre. Un air agacé anima le visage du Prince, mécontent d'être interrompu. _"On m'a chargé de vous informer que votre épouse a quitté le palais pour une chevauchée impromptue. Un garde la suit, Mais nous voulions savoir si nous devions la faire ramener au palais sur le champ."_

 _\- "Ridicule,"_   marmonna le Prince en se levant pour aller vers plus de lumière vers la fenêtre. _"Laissez-là donc,"_ ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Loki tiqua légèrement. Le troubler dans sa lecture pour donner l'ordre ou non de ramener sa femme au palais ? Aurore n'était plus une enfant, et à partir du moment où elle n'enfreignait aucune loi d'Asgard, il se moquait délibérément de ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire de ses journées. elle était son épouse, pas sa fille. Partant de là, il ne se sentait pas suffisamment concerné à son sujet pour la faire suivre ou épier le moindre de ces gestes. Elle voulait passer la journée à cheval sous la pluie ? A sa guise ! Il n'allait pas l'en empêcher, la privant de liberté que lui-même s'octroyait sans considération à son égard.

Mais si Loki n'envoya personne pour venir chercher la princesse, la Reine Frigga, elle, s'en chargea, et non sans un certain énervement. Elle estima qu'elle dût avoir une conversation sérieuse avec son fils marié à propos de savoir prendre les bonnes décisions lorsque la sécurité de son épouse put clairement être menacée. A cet effet, elle réprimanda sévèrement Loki pour son manque de jugement et de considération générale envers sa femme. Ce fut sans méchanceté, mais avec la fermeté d'une mère. elle fit aussi de même avec Aurore quand elle revint au palais. Même si Frigga radoucie nettement à l'honnêteté de la jeune femme, consciente qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal. Mais tint à lui rappeler qu'elle était une princesse et que sa sécurité pouvait nécessiter plus qu'un seul homme. Elle l'a laissa ensuite prendre congé pour se sécher, effrayée que la fragile midgardienne attrape une congestion. Aurore se dirigea alors vers ses appartements, frustrée et dépitée, en colère et triste à la fois. Elle songea qu'elle n'aurait pas eu ce genre de déconvenue si elle avait accepté d'épouser l'un de ses deux autres prétendants.

Ils avaient été gentils et agréables avec elle. Quand ils la voyaient, ils la saluaient, souriant. prenaient de ses nouvelles par téléphone ou auprès de ses parents si ils ne se voyaient pas... elle discutait avec eux. Des sujets futiles souvent, mais c'était réconfortant de savoir que quelqu'un attend après vous. veillant à votre santé et votre confort... Sa gorge se noua et elle dut se faire violence pour réprimer un sanglot. Encore une fois ce sentiment familier de solitude l'assaillait. Elle n'avait aucun ami ici, aucun soutien, personne à qui se confier. Et même lorsqu’elle était à l'abri dans ses appartements, elle n'était jamais complètement sereine, pouvant à tout moment croiser son époux pour lequel elle ne ressentait ni amour ni même amitié étant donné qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. 

Alors elle eut envie de hurler de rage, de cogner ses poings contre les murs de marbre. Mais elle ne ferait pas. Elle était Aurore, fière et douce princesse Aurore, une épouse... Et rien ne devait ébranler son âme ni son mariage. Elle avait juré devant Dieu, le Roi Odin et qui voulait bien l'entendre le jour de son mariage d'accomplir son devoir d'épouse. Alors si cela signifiait souffrir la solitude et l'ignorance de son mari, elle n'eut rien à redire là-dessus. Pourtant, une fois seule dans ses appartements, elle pleura longuement, en colère de ne pas arriver à être la femme forte qu'elle voulait être. Frustrée de n'être personne, juste la pauvre petite princesse impuissante, étrangère et invisible. Elle ne se préoccupait plus de ses vêtements détrempés, assise à même le sol au pied de son lit, elle se laissa bercer par ses pleurs. La tête dans ses genoux laissant les sanglots l'envahir. Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de larmes à verser. Alors doucement, elle releva la tête et ses yeux rougis, avant de geler d'horreur sur place : la fixant depuis le salon : Loki. Assis là, juste en face d'elle. Elle lança un regard paniqué sur la porte d'entrée qu'elle n'avait pas entendu s'ouvrir.

C'était probablement les premières paroles qu'il lui adressait depuis des semaines, et elle en perçut tout le sarcasme. Silencieusement, elle se redressa, lui lançant un regard courroucé, suivant les yeux scrutateurs et curieux de Loki qui se dirigèrent sur sa robe collant à même sa peau au bord de la transparence, alors qu'il l'avait ignorée pendant presque toute une année ! C'était inouïe et elle ne le supportait pas. Elle sentait sa colère grandir en elle, comme si Loki était la source de toutes ses peines. Elle savait que c'était faux, au contraire, il était sûrement celui qui l'embarrassait le moins dans son quotidien. Pourtant, c'était contre lui qu'elle était furieuse, blessée d'avoir été découverte dans un moment de pure vulnérabilité.

 _\- "Oh ! Et je présume que vous avez dû beaucoup vous amuser, non ?"_ cracha-t-elle avec un ton qu'elle n'eut pas l'habitude d'employer avec son époux. Elle se fustigea mentalement de ne pouvoir se maîtriser. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de lui parler ainsi, manquant à son devoir d'épouse. Loki en rit doucement avant de se rapprocher d'elle.

 _\- "Vous ressemblez à un chaton en colère, toute mouillée, que vous êtes..."_ se moqua-t-il avec une intonation clairement indécente.

Mais il se recula vivement après avoir senti une douleur cuisante sur sa joue. Il passa sa main sur son visage étonné du geste de sa femme qui l'avait griffé et pour voir si elle avait réussi à le faire saigner.

 _\- "Même les chatons ont des griffes, non ?"_ répliqua-t-elle, la voix tremblante à la fois dans la peur et la fureur, observant les trois petites traces à peine rougies sur la joue de Loki.

 _\- "Amatrice,"_ siffla le Prince en s'approchant dangereusement, toute trace de son sourire ayant disparu. Aurore recula par instinct, elle sentit sa colère bouillonner en lui alors qu'il s'avançait encore vers elle. _"Si tu veux user de violence envers moi, assure-toi de le faire correctement FEMME,"_  dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Quand il alla pour tendre la main vers elle, Aurore envoya un coup de poing dans son avant-bras droit pour tenter de l'éloigner. Loki cherchait à la tester et malgré ses mots de mise en garde, elle était déterminée à le tenir à distance.

 _\- "C'est mieux, mais ce n'est pas encore ça..."_ taquina-t-il en saisissant fermement le poignet droit de son épouse. _"Regarde ce que ça doit faire normalement,"_ ajouta-t-il en serrant de plus en plus fort.

Aurore poussa un pur cri de douleur, elle pouvait sentir la circulation sanguine dans sa main se couper et les os de son poignet se regrouper dangereusement presque au point de rupture. Elle serra les dents, persuadée qu'il allait complètement briser son poignet en guise de punition. Mais elle se refusa à lui donner la satisfaction de profiter de la douleur sur son visage, alors qu'elle vit qu'il la scrutait avec un intérêt particulier. Puis contre toute attente il desserrait déjà son emprise destructrice.

 _\- "Alors apprends,"_ conclut-il en portant la main blessé de son épouse à ses lèvres, lançant en même temps un sort de guérison qui eut pour effet de faire disparaître les rougeurs sur sa joue à lui et la meurtrissure sur le poignet de Aurore.

 _\- "Serez-vous mon cobaye ?"_ demanda-t-elle ironiquement, nullement embarrassée alors que Loki regardait de nouveau attentivement autour de son corps.

 _\- "C'est déjà le cas, non ?"_ Fit-il avant de venir l'embrasser sans douceur, forçant le passage de sa langue dans la bouche de sa femme. Celle-ci tenta vainement de se dégager mais Loki tenait toujours sa main droite et maintenant il tenait aussi sa nuque.

 _\- "Que faîtes-vous ?"_ interrogea-t-elle tentant encore de l'écarter d'elle.

 _\- "Je t'apprends,_ " répondit Loki le plus simplement du monde, en passant ses mains sur la robe humide de Aurore.

 _\- "Apprendre QUOI ?"_ questionna Aurore, essayant de repousser les mains impétueuses du Prince sans ménagement.

 _\- "A ton avis ?"_   une main de Loki de retour sur sa nuque la rapprochant de lui, permettant à sa bouche de s'aventurer dans creux du cou de la jeune femme, lui arrachant un gémissement typiquement lubrique.

Mais cette fois-ci elle le repoussa vivement, usant de toute sa rage pour parvenir à se dégager.

 _\- "Garde ça pour TES PUTES !"_ lâcha Aurore, brusquement familière, maintenant positivement hors d'elle.

 _\- "Je n'en aurais pas besoin, si tu apprends,"_ répliqua Loki d'une voix blanche, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

 _\- "Apprendre à faire quoi ? A te satisfaire ? Etre ta prostituée personnelle ? Je suis ton épouse, Loki. Pas un objet dont tu peux disposer à ta guise dans n'importe quelle situation. Alors j'exige du respect. Je ne demande ni amour, ni affection, juste du respect pour ce que je suis, et surtout pour ce que je ne suis pas !"_ Trancha-t-elle les yeux rageurs, adoptant par la même occasion une posture digne et assurée.

A ces mots, Loki se recula soudainement comme s'il avait reçu une claque, levant les mains en guise d'abnégation et ne la retint pas lorsqu'elle le frôla pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il ne pouvait expliquer ce qu'il lui avait pris de se fendre sur elle de la sorte. Se conduire aussi mal avec son épouse légitime. 

D'abord, il l'avait espionnée alors qu'elle pleurait dans leur chambre, il ne l'avait pas fait méchamment certes, il était juste arrivé à ce moment là et y avait été confronté. Ne sachant que faire, il s'était assis en attendant qu'elle se calme pour lui parler. Mais quand elle l'avait vu, elle s'était immédiatement emportée et l'avait attaqué, ou tenter de l'attaquer plutôt. Naïve qu'elle était essayant de s'en prendre à lui. Mais lui, se reconnut stupide de ne rien avoir vu venir. Son orgueil Divin le poussant à montrer à sa femme à quel point il était plus fort qu'elle, supérieur, et que sa colère n'était absolument rien face à la sienne. Alors il l'avait réellement blessée, la mettant au défi, jouant avec elle, se comportant comme un véritable goujat, emporté par un désir lubrique qu'il avait voulu si longtemps ignoré. Loki n'était pourtant pas le genre d'hommes à imposer ses désirs à une femme. Seulement là, ce n'était pas seulement la robe collante de Aurore qui l'avait attiré physiquement, mais le fait qu'elle ose tenter de s'opposer à lui dans une violence instinctive, elle la pauvre petite Midgardienne contre le plus puissant sorcier d'Asgard. Finalement, elle avait du caractère. Elle n'était pas si passive. Ce moment de pure chaos conjugale lui avait plu. Ça l'avait excité. Moralement et physiquement excité.

Dans sa quête de domination il avait donc perdu le contrôle de ses pensée et de ses paroles. Heureusement, les mots de Aurore lui rappelant ceux de sa mère l'avait stoppé net. Des questions dérangeantes l'avait traversé soudain : " _Que suis-je en train de faire exactement ? Que penserait Mère si elle voyait mon comportement en ce moment même ? Sans doute aurais-je le droit à une bonne gifle oui !._ " Il se souvint de la fureur de la Reine le jour où Thor et lui avait été surpris à espionner Sif alors qu'elle se baignait nue dans dans le lac avec des amies, elles aussi dans le plus simple appareil. Elle ne les avait pas puni d'avoir regardé, mais d'avoir mis les jeunes filles dans l'embarras. Son frère avait 15* ans et lui tout juste 13* à cette époque. Mais aujourd'hui dans les 20 ans presque 21* -en équivalence Midgardienne*-, il n'avait pas l'excuse de la jeunesse...

Le soir, ce fut la première fois que Loki craignait de voir son épouse. Certes, il la rencontrait rarement, préférant s'isoler dans sa chambre pour la laissait tranquille seule dans le salon le soir venu. C'était surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas changer son emploi du temps juste pour passer du temps avec elle. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un évitement au sens propre du terme, il n'avait jamais fait demi-tour en la voyant arriver.

Aurore était installée à la petite table du balcon, occupée à grignoter des fruits et du fromage pour son 4h. Elle ne se retourna même pas en entendant Loki arriver. Sans un mot, il s'assit en face d'elle et attrapa une grappe de raisin. L'air indifférent, elle lança un regard à son époux. Elle ne paraissait ni contrariée, ni heureuse de le voir. Elle l'avait remis à sa place mais n'en tirait aucune satisfaction tant elle pensait qu'elle n'aurait pas du avoir à le faire. Elle arborait donc son expression neutre habituelle qui décontenança encore plus le Prince que si elle avait eu l'air furieuse.

_\- "Je me suis mal comporté avec vous tout à l'heure, et je le regrette,"_ lâcha  Loki, détestant l'humiliation de présenter des excuses. Mais il voulut reconnaître ses torts malgré tout.

_\- "Et bien, je n'aurais pas dû vous agressez de cette façon, je ne l'ai pas fait consciemment"_, concéda Aurore du tac au tac, comme si elle avait préparé ces mots à l'avance. _"Je veux dire... Nous ne sommes pas ennemis, et nous ne devrions pas le devenir mon époux. Mais malgré toute cette année passée, je vous vois peu, et ne vous connais pas suffisamment pour savoir ce que vous pouvez attendre de moi."_

Il soupira sans s'en cacher. Quelque part, il trouva sa maîtrise d'elle-même assez agaçante. Il s'était attendu à des cris, des pleurs -encore- et au refus de l'écouter... Mais non, elle mangeait sagement, reconnaissant aussi sa part de responsabilité. Il l'observa grignoter son morceau de fromage épicé et comprit soudainement pourquoi sa mère l'avait choisie elle. Sans doute La Reine savait qu'une femme plus âgée, avec un caractère déjà trop affirmée, ou aimant les confrontations n'aurait fait que titiller son côté hargneux et cruel. Or, Aurore était arrivée trop jeune et trop désireuse de réussir là où ses parents avaient échoués dans leur propre mariage pour laisser une mauvaise entente s'installer dans son couple. Pourtant, Loki n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agisse des sentiments rééls de sa femme, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à cerner celle qu'elle fut devenue depuis leur mariage, peut-être qu'intérieurement elle lui en voulait ?

_\- "Donnez-moi votre main"_ pria  Loki en tendant sa main gauche, appelant vers lui, le poignet qu'il lui avait presque broyé.

Aurore fut légèrement méfiante, le regardant attentivement. puis après un moment s'exécuta pour donner crédit à ses précédentes paroles. Loki n'aima pas ce qu'il vit dans son regard. La dernière chose qu'il voulut c'est que sa propre femme ait peur ou n'eut pas confiance en lui. La main de Loki était fraîche et douce. Une lumière verte quitta les doigts du sorcier pour s'enrouler autour du poignet de Aurore. Cette dernière songea un instant à se reculer, craignant un tour cruel mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'agir que déjà un fin bracelet de maille d'or ornait son bras, alors que doucement Loki relâchait sa main. Elle fixa le bijou quelques instants, incrédule. Elle s'autorisa même à le palper pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mesquine illusion. Mais il était bien réel, et magnifique.

_\- "Il est de la même fabrication que le collier de Freya, et je ne demande rien d'autre que votre miséricorde."_ Il se fit a lui même une note mentale avec tout ce à quoi la Déesse du Désir avait dû s'adonner avec les trois nains pour sa parure. Elle avait était jusqu'au bout avec chacun d'entre eux. Et au bout de tout. _"Considérez-le comme un gage de mon respect envers vous. Et  l'assurance que je n'oublierai plus qui vous êtes,"_ déclara  Loki de façon solennelle.

La jeune femme considéra son époux un instant. Elle ne put être certaine de la sincérité de ses paroles d'habitude si superficielles. Loki était réputé pour être un fieffé menteur. Sans doute avait-il compris qu'une réconciliation rapide était indispensable pour la paix de leur foyer, et qu'ils ne devaient pas rester sur un malentendu. Aurore acquiesça lentement. Une part d'elle s'indignait et mourrait d'envie de lui renvoyer le coûteux bracelet à la figure, mais elle écouta son bon sens. elle était liée à lui pour le reste de son existence, et savait que dans le cas d'un refus de sa part, il ne reviendrait jamais vers elle. Il ne l'aimait pas, n'avait aucune réelle affection pour elle et était trop fière. Elle portait juste un titre d'épouse, pas encore son fils. Avant que ce fut le cas, il pourrait trouver un moyen de l'évincer après quelques années de mariage si elle lui était désagréable, et en cas de répudiation, elle serait renvoyée sur Migard, rapportant avec elle la honte sur sa famille. Comme sa mère quand elle avait décidé de divorcer, 2 fois même ! Alors non, elle ne devait pas repousser l'attention que son époux voulut bien lui porter. Et connaissant ses humeurs, il avait sûrement beaucoup pris sur lui pour s'abaisser à lui offrir un cadeau en reconnaissant ainsi sa part de faute.

_\- "Merci mon mari, vraiment, j'apprécie votre attention,"_ souffla-t-elle. Elle même prit sur elle pour se pencha vers  Loki, malgré son appréhension, et déposa un simple baiser sur sa joue anciennement meurtrie. _"Et je vous promets de bien vouloir apprendre à comment vous être agréable, si vous voulez bien être patient."_

Ces derniers mots lui firent tout de même demander combien d'années il devrait attendre encore. Cet après-midi, elle avait réussi à piquer son intérêt. Et il ne sut pas vraiment comment il allait gérer les prochaines nuits ensemble. Loki, enroula son bras au creux du dos de sa femme et l'attira doucement à lui pour joindre ses lèvres aux siennes, comme pour sceller leur accord. Et ce, chastement, même si au fond de lui il aurait encore voulu goûter sa langue avec la sienne, il préféra pour l'instant faire profil bas. Alors il chassa cette idée de son esprit, se leva, et quitta la pièce. A ce moment ils jouaient tous les deux un rôle, Loki sentait que Aurore n'était pas totalement sereine. Mais il comprenait qu'elle n'agissait pas dans un but sournois, mais parce que comme lui elle connaissait la nécessité d'un mariage serein. En quelque sorte, elle était prête à se sacrifier pour offrir à Loki une vie conjugale sans tumultes. Quelque part , il lui en était reconnaissant, et donc, de ce fait, était près à faire des efforts pour elle. C'était un juste retour des choses : Tant qu'elle serait fidèle et agréable, il serait aimable et patient. Ce fut leur pacte silencieux et tacite. Et même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, ils n'avaient pas besoin de le formuler en mot. Leur bon sens et leur maturité ayant parler pour eux.

Les jours qui suivirent, ils firent l'effort de passer du temps ensemble pour apprendre à mieux se connaître. Ce n'était jamais plus d'une heure, mais suffisant pour avoir des discussions agréables. Au départ, il ne firent qu'échanger des banalités durant leur balades autour ou dans le Palais, mais au fil du temps, leur conversations devinrent plus spirituelles et intéressantes. Loki avait découvert que Aurore, malgré son effacement, était réellement cultivée et curieuse, n'hésitant pas à demander des précisions quand il parlait de choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne souriait pas beaucoup, pas sincèrement du moins. Elle était en générale trop grave pour cela. Mais a présent il parvenait en l'observant à reconnaître son sourire de façade et celui plus naturel.

De son côté, Aurore avait appris à s'habituer aux changements d'humeurs de Loki. Leur conversations étaient parfois joyeuses, parfois brèves et sèches, mais ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Elle s'adaptait à son besoin. Le Prince était souvent contrarié et fut soulagé de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère. Elle pris l'ampleur avec laquelle les gens valorisaient Thor de façon inconsciente. Parce qu'il était l’aîné et probablement le futur Roi, Bien qu'Odin n'ait pas encore désigné officiellement son successeur sur le trône d'Asgard. Alors Aurore veillait à rester à distance de son frère, même si ce dernier se montrait agréable, de même que ses amis. elle avait plusieurs fois décliné des invitations de Sif, sachant l'animosité parfois palpable entre la guerrière et son époux. Elle avait fait le choix d'être fiable pour Loki et digne de sa confiance, même si elle devait se priver d'une amitié solide ou d'une sortie sociale. Ainsi, elle en vint à très peu fréquenter la Cour, venant uniquement quand la Reine l'invitait à déjeuner avec les autres dames. Et dans ces réunions, elle se montrait discrète et prenait rarement la parole. Dans un autre temps Sigyn avait beaucoup parlé de Loki autour d'elle, colportant énormément sur sa vie privée, ce qu'il l'avait exaspéré au plus au point. Elle ne voulait pas commettre la même erreur.

Néanmoins elle était très attentive, enregistrait les informations pour les réutiliser plus tard. Ainsi, les dames appréciaient ses attentions, lorsqu'elle s'enquérit, plusieurs semaines après des nouvelles d'un enfant malade, ou si la broderie en cours avait bien avancé... Aurore était agile d'esprit et au final prenait tout cela pour un jeu amusant. Parfois, elle était fière de raconter à Loki, comme il était facile de flatter les femmes avec des mots bien placés. Et son mari, quand il était de bonne humeur, riait légèrement. Elle aimait l'entendre rire, quand ce n'était pas de l'ironie. Elle savait maintenant percevoir les tons changeant de sa voix, savait quand il se moquait ou non. Elle aimait l'interroger sur sa magie ou les choses qu'il aimait, car il semblait fier de lui expliquer des choses compliquées. alors elle ne cachait pas qu'elle était impressionnée et réclamait des démonstrations, les gardes ou autres fonctionnaires du palais en faisant souvent les frais.

Les jours où il était en colère, elle restait silencieuse à ses côtés. Ils marchaient juste dans le parc sans échanger un mot, mais peu importait. C'était comme un rituel s'étant installé entre eux durant ces quelques semaines, et leur de discussions quotidiennes avaient maintenant une place dans l'emploi du temps de Loki.

Et l'année touchait à sa fin.... Bientôt il y aurait les célébrations pour l'anniversaire d'Odin en même temps que le passage au nouvel an, le 31 décembre prochain. Ils avait donc chacun des tas de choses à faire d'ici là, et ils n'eurent le termps de se croiser qu'au moment du coucher. Loki s’entraînant pour le tournoi de joutes et autres combats en l'honneur de son père, et Aurore, en tant que seule belle-fille Royale, devant assister la Reine dans tous les préparatifs autour de ce jour. La jeune femme savait que les durs entraînements faisaient souffrir le corps de son mari mais elle ne le faisait pas remarquer, même lorsque Loki grimaçait le matin en sortant du lit, tiraillé par les courbatures ou diverses déchirures musculaires. Elle se contenta de lire sur le sujet et d'engranger des informations utiles sur le sujet. Si bien qu'un soir, alors qu'ils étaient prêts à dormir, elle pressa ses doigts sur les muscles endoloris du dos de Loki, massant l'élongation tel que l'aurait fait un médecin du sport . D'abord surpris, il se laissa ensuite faire lorsqu'il sentit une amélioration et s'autorisa un soupir de contentement. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'il s'endormit, épuisé. Elle répéta consciencieusement l'opération chaque soir.

Parfois, Aurore se réveillait avec une main de Loki sur elle, dans son dos ou sur sa taille. Une nuit où elle avait eu froid, elle s'était blottie contre lui dans son sommeil. Il s'en était rendu compte mais ne l'avait pas repoussée, l'entourant même de ses bras jusqu'au matin. Une nouvelle relation était née entre eux. au lieu de rester de simple colocataire, ils devinrent comme partenaire. apprenaient à s'apprivoiser comme l'aurait fait un jeune couple, en quelque sorte. 

La veille du tournoi, Aurore sentit la nervosité de Loki jusque dans les muscles de sa mâchoire. Comme tous les soirs, elle massait doucement son dos pour tenter de l'apaiser, mais sans résultat. Elle caressa donc doucement les endroits de son dos malmené par les ecchymoses pour l'aider à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne ressentait plus de gêne à le toucher ainsi, elle s'était habituée à la fraîcheur de sa peau en toute circonstance et sa presque nudité, même en hiver. Mais il continuait à pousser des soupirs nerveux, ne voulant sans doute pas avouer qu'il craignait la défaite du lendemain. Au bout d'un certain temps, en constatant que la nuit était déjà bien avancée, elle le quitta un instant, pour revenir avec une infusion de plantes à la Camomille que Frigga lui avait appris à élaborer.

 _\- "Buvez, cela vous aidera à vous détendre,"_ lui dit-elle en lui offrant la boisson chaude avec un léger sourire rassurant.

Il prit la tasse et but silencieusement, reconnaissant la même boisson que lui donnait parfois sa mère après un cauchemar quand il était plus jeune. Une fois terminé, il posa le contenant sur sa table de chevet. Il regarda sa femme glisser sous les draps, lui tournant le dos.

 _\- "Pourquoi ne dormez-vous pas ?"_ demanda Loki dans un souffle.

 _\- "Je ne peut pas. J'ai trop pris l'habitude de m'endormir après vous"_ répondit-elle en s'installant un peu mieux dans le lit.

Après quelques minutes de silence, elle fut surprise de sentir son époux se serrer contre elle, à la recherche d'un contact physique. Elle se détendit dans ses bras, tentant d'ignorer la protubérance pulsante contre le bas de son dos, une sensation qu'elle n'eut pas connu depuis leur nuit de Noces. Elle le laissa caresser ses hanches faisant bruisser sa chemise de nuit et les draps, ne sachant pas trop si elle en était flattée ou ennuyée de l’excitation physique de son mari.

\- _"Loki... Vous devez vous reposez pour demain,"_ dit-elle à voix basse en se retournant pour lui faire face. Mais dans l'obscurité, elle ne distinguait rien du tout, hormis l'astre nocturne éclairé le lit par la grande fenêtre derrière Loki.

  _\- "Je sais"_  , répondit-il doucement d'une voix peu habituelle, masquant difficilement son excitation. _"J'ai juste besoin de..."_ Il ne termina pas sa phrase ne voulant pas devenir vulgaire, préférant saisit la main droite de Aurore qu'il porta à ses lèvres comme il l'avait fait lors de leur première nuit ensemble, pour aller la poser sur son sous-vêtement. Elle savait ce qu'il désirait. Et après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle pourrait le faire comme si ce fut pour détendre les muscles de son dos. et puis n'était-il pas son époux légitime ? Ils étaient mariés, ne faisaient rien de mal pensa-t-elle. 

Alors elle laissa sa main glisser sur son mari, provoquant sur son membre déjà bien durci un spasme d'anticipation. Elle fut plus douce que la première fois. Elle le caressa avec application, s'amusant à varier le rythme pour trouver celui qu'il préférait. A ce moment Loki l’entoura de son bras gauche encore plus proche de lui, de peur qu'elle n'arrête. Il avait désiré ce type d'attention de la part de son épouse depuis le jour où il l'avait vue indécemment moulée dans sa robe mouillée. Il repensa à ce jour, voyant ses yeux rageurs, sa peau luisante, la pluie chaude qui avait coulé le long de son corps et collait ses vêtements... Cet aspect lascif qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant... Il était déjà sur le bord au bout de quelques minutes et maintenant, penser à elle ainsi... Se perdant rapidement dans son plaisir Loki ne fut pas long, laissant échapper un léger gémissement contre sa femme qu'il tenait fermement contre lui. Il trouva instinctivement ses lèvres pour l'embrasser profondément quand il vint.

Juste après, Aurore se leva pour aller se laver les mains, tandis que Loki se débarrassait de son vêtement souillé, puis se rallongeant nu sous les draps, restant un moment sur le dos pour récupérer. Quand sa femme revint dans leur lit, il l'a regarda s'allonger mais ne put rien dire. Quelque part il était mal de ce qui venait de se passer. Non moralement, car il se savait être son mari et avoir le droit de lui réclamer ce genre de choses. Mais "cordialement", parce qu’il l'avait volontairement ignorée pendant plus d'un an et que maintenant il la voulait tellement ! Tous les jours. Plusieurs fois par jour peut-être. Et il ne sut pas comment son épouse aller répondre à ça. Evidemment si il était respectueux elle ne le rejetterait pas, par devoir, mais il ne voulait pas de ce genre de relation. Il voulait qu'elle veuille aussi de lui, qu'ils ne deviennent pas seulement amants, mais partenaires. Une relation gagnant/gagnant, et il allait travailler à ce qu'elle y trouve son compte, pas seulement parce qu’il aimait voir une femme jouir de lui, mais parce qu’il fut l'une des meilleurs façons de garantir la fidélité d'une femme. Il l'avait déjà testé avec Sigyn, il l'avait toujours amené jusqu'au bout. Et elle était resté jusqu'au bout.

Alors en guise de remerciement silencieux, il attrapa la main d'Aurore que l'eau avait rafraîchie et l'embrassa tendrement. Il continuait à la tenir fermement quand lasse de tout cela, il trouva enfin à trouver le sommeil. Dans le noir, Aurore souriait de cette attention de son époux. Il avait demandé la chose courtoisement alors elle avait voulu être agréable pour lui. Et il lui était reconnaissant, embrassant tendrement sa main pécheresse qu'il ne lâcha pas. Alors, après toute cette ignorance de la part de Loki, elle le vit comme un signe encourageant dans leur relation. Peut-être apprendraient-ils à devenir un couple uni ? Elle le voulait vraiment. Elle pensa que tant qu'il serait courtois et passionné avec elle, elle serait fidèle et aimante avec lui.

La jeune femme mit un peu plus de temps à s'endormir. Songeuse, à propos de ce qui venait de se passer, elle comprit qu'ils avaient passé un nouveau cap dans leur relation. Elle n'éprouvait toujours aucun sentiment amoureux pour Loki mais elle ne pouvait plus dire qu'elle ne ressentait rien. Elle aimait passer du temps avec lui, leur discussions, La beauté de son corps et de ses yeux verts, voir et sentir ses mains sur elle... Et ses baisers même s'ils étaient rares et sans signification réelle. Elle se sentait plus proche de lui qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avec aucun autre de ses prétendants, évidemment c'était différent car avec Loki elle avait dépassé le stade de la simple courtoisie. Peut-être étaient-ils amis maintenant ? Mais une amie l'aurait-elle touché comme elle l'avait fait ? Pourtant, ils étaient loin d'être des amants ! Ni même des amoureux ! C'était contrariant pour Aurore de ne pas pouvoir mettre un mot précis sur leur relation, même s'ils étaient mariés. Alors elle réfléchit longuement, avant de conclure qu'ils étaient tout simplement des alliés, s'entraidant en cas de nécessité. Elle aima l'idée qui la fit sourire et l'encourageait sur cette voie.

(A suivre...)

 


	10. Le grand tournoi d'Odin (le 31/12/2000)

GOOGLE TRADUCTION

The Quest (31/12/2000)

 

When she awoke the next morning, Loki was gone, probably gone to warm up before the tournament. She could not help being anxious for him, she knew her fear of losing. Herself, she doubted Loki can win the fight against the best warriors of Asgard, let alone against Thor himself. But hoped it go far enough not to feel humiliated. She had never seen her husband fight, she did not know what kind of opponent was Loki, but knowing the strength of Thor by reputation, she was worried. If only he could use magic! But she knew it was not allowed in that day.

After eating a quick breakfast, she washed and then asked for help from her maid to tie her dress. She chooses a green, clearly wanting to show that it maintained for this tournament. She thought it was his duty to see his wife standing in the eyes of all. She was careful not to adorn herself, she did not want to comment too much as it does frequented little the court. His presence already be noticed so no need to talk about it for anything other than choosing her dress.

Dawn did not regret having left his rooms in advance because every person she greeted on the way made him lose a lot of time. But she had to stay courteous when she took the time to stop each time, to sketch a facade to smile and exchange a few words. When she finally arrived in the Royal tribune of the arena, she gracefully bowed to the King and Queen, noting that it had adopted a neutral color for clothes: buttercup yellow. So she took sides with any of these son. She had seen Frigga focus his gaze on her green dress and smiled with satisfaction.

\- "This is the piece that the draper was given for your wedding if I'm not mistaken?" Frigga taking note between his fingers drooping neck of the dress. It was silk, quite luxurious but warm enough fabric to withstand the relative mildness of the winter Asgardian.

\- "Yes exactly, it is very pleasant to wear," said Dawn.

\- "Loki appreciate the attention, I'm sure, 'said the Queen with a sweet smile to which the girl replied with his.

Once installed all spectators, participants came to the arena to greet the Royal couple. They were all clear beige matching uniforms, made by Frigga, to identify injured during the tournament. Loki stood right alongside his brother. The matching uniforms made their difference more glaring middles between the brothers, however, Loki did not seem ridiculous against other warriors, there were all body types and sizes. She spotted one wife, Sif, the one who was accepted to participate because of his outsized abilities in combat. In addition to being the sister of "vigil" the best known of all Asgard, Heimdall ... Aurora could not confessing that the beauty of the warrior was amazing. His long black hair the night were brought back in a ponytail, giving him a savage air and determined. Nothing to see as well, Dawn knew she would be a formidable opponent even for the favorites. She wondered if he never had been anything between her and Loki, which partly explains his animosity for her husband. She was a little jealous at the thought that the young brunette had the choice to do what she wanted. She crossed the look of Thor who offered him a brotherly nod, to which she replied with a smile, as the exasperated look of Loki. She hoped that Loki lose before fighting Thor. Loki could accept defeat, but not against his brother.

Opponents were drawn alternately by the King and Queen.

\- "All fighters have identical weapons and do not have the right to use their personal weapons" Frigga explained to her daughter-sitting to his left.

\- "To not create a disadvantage I suppose?" politely asked Aurore

\- "Yes, because if for example Thor wrestled with Mjöllnir or Loki with his magic ... Their opponents probably have no chance"

Dawn nodded quietly watching the first fight under his eyes. She wondered what would happen if Thor and Loki were fighting together with their "own" weapons ... And when she heard the name of Loki who had just drawn his heart skipped a beat. But he had not fighting against his own brother but against another warrior she did not know. It looked huge and massive, much more than Thor, but Loki did not seem overly concerned the battle. He even seemed rather confident and Aurore understood why when he began to move. He had a particular ease in his movements. He was like a cat, a cat ... using the weight of his opponent that made him slower in his movement to his advantage. Loki revolved around him, forcing him to run to reach it. Then, finding the flaw in his defense, threw the flat of his sword without hesitation against the man's lap, making fall heavily to the ground. Without hurting him, but enough so that he was struck, allowing time for her husband to go up the blade against her throat and make it victorious. Aurore was happy and smiling but Loki, in extreme concentration, looked at no one. Finished his round, he immediately joined the other fighters, ignoring the way the Thor brace congratulating him.

Other battle chained and Loki finally lost against the cutting blade Sif. But she could not say whether he had really lost or if he had mounted courteous as he always liked to do with the Ladies. A hint of jealousy vrilla in it. But after the war lost against Fandral, though she showed great dexterity with the handling of his sword, but it was not enough against the blond friend of Thor who was considered the best swordsman of Asgard. Dawn was still disappointed, she wanted the woman to go even further.

The young princess was not disappointed with the defeat Loki, already proud of its breakthrough. Now she looked at the others following clashes with less attention, and after 2 hours of tournament she was getting tired in the heat of Indian summer, almost regretting having taken a dress warm as silk. From time to time, the young woman was his cup of cold water to her lips, really complainant warriors who were waiting there in the blazing sun. Whether they win or lose, they had tirelessly regain the bench fighters, by spirit. When the final finally arrived: Fandral against Thor. Aurore had an excruciating skull, the sun kept worsening. See next to her the Queen so strong, she wondered if she did not overestimated his abilities Midgardienne to stand under such a heat wave. She struggled to keep her eyes open at the edge of nausea, but pretended to monitor closely, convinced that she was going to faint before the end of this endless battle. But she did not even see the victory of a blond mustache, his head was spinning too, heat, lack of sleep ...

\- "All is well my dear?" Frigga asked, visibly concerned about the haggard look of her stepdaughter.

Dawn nodded strongly, seeing the arena empty, meaning that it could slip away to the trophy since Loki was not victorious. She hoped that nobody else does that Frigga had realized his "absence" and that the Queen was none in offended. But Frigga seemed especially worrying about the young woman who had several times to ensure that all was well. But the Queen was afraid that the water and fresh fruit available to him were not sufficient to comfort the young woman in this heat and motioned to his companion Dame and a guard escort her to her apartment. What overwhelmed Aurore who longed only one thing: get rid of the sticky silk dress and slip in a cool bath. Galvanized by this thought, she got up and followed the woman and the guard who were waiting.

The afternoon had just started, and after the festivities continue in the evening, leaving him time to rest a little. Again, she cursed politeness that lingered with the women of the court when she yearned to return home, quiet.

When she finally arrived home, she immediately went to her room at a rapid pace. She took off her sandals and entered big step in the bathroom. She undressed carelessly, writhing impossibly to undo the laces on his back that were definitely not designed to be removed only, not wanting to wait for a domestic.

\- "You could have asked me for help," said the mocking voice of Loki from the imposing bath behind her, echoing against the stone walls, startling Dawn suddenly. "I'm here to take your clothes if you like."

She was so eager to leave his clothes she had not even seen the loki clothes littering the room the floor. Making him completely naked face, she turned in front of the mirror to see her husband who roamed vaguely eyes, indifferently, still marking a stop on his instep. But she did not flashed, she wanted to show him she was not a shy child.

\- "I can come ?" Dawn suddenly made a confident tone, pointing to the bath.

Loki seemed hesitant then nodded, taken aback by the sudden lack of modesty of his wife, who had always been so wise in marriage. Was it because she wanted more of them? at this moment ? or was it just too overwhelmed by it that heat? But after all there was enough room for two, even three if he wanted to.

She scarcely set foot in the water, the cold bit her skin.

\- "My God, how do you stay in water so cold!?" if she exclaimed with a shudder. Yet she continued her descent into the water.

\- "I'm used to, and then he made an exhausting heat out." Loki explained, slightly amused.

Once fully immersed, she could not help snapping teeth, but the heat had almost made her sick, so she needed the shock therapy for a while. She sat back in the corner opposite the hot Loki and gently closed his eyes. But she could feel that he never left his. His headache still throbbed but she felt better, although the cold made his aching muscles.

\- "This green is not going to the complexion," said Loki in a giggle watching the dress his wife to the ground. Aurora opened his eyes and stared at him, squinting.

\- "Unfortunately, that is the color you have chosen to represent you," she replied. "I like red, but I guess you would not like I wear the color of another," she evasively forward not to mention Thor and crimson capes.

\- "It would not have minded if you had worn a different color," he said, rubbing against his skin soap marked blue.

\- "Liar !" She blurted before realizing that she had thought aloud. She scanned the faces of Loki, fearing that the prosecution put the bad mood.

\- "You could wear the colors that appeal to you, or your family if you sing it!" he hissed, annoyed. "All but the red. I forbid you," he finally said with a low, measured voice.

\- "I am your wife," she began seriously, sitting up in the bath. "Do you really think I would have wished to bring color to another you while you were in the arena today? I wore the green this morning with pride, even if I insult your green with my complexion, "she whispered, suppressing a shudder.

Loki paused for a moment in her toilet. He did not know if she was hurt or if she was simply playing with her words.

\- "I have not been very good," he remarked, a slight bitterness in his voice he nevertheless tried to hide.

\- "You beat a colossus!" She replied, beginning to wash in turn.

\- "It was not very complicated," he blurted.

\- "It looked like a giant, certainly a good enough Gerrier," said Aurora with conviction. "You were stronger than him. And you were beaten by a so agile thinner body. There is no shame in this. Especially when you lose a courtesy."

\- "How do you think I can be a shame to lose a tounoi rules so stupid if I had been allowed to make use of magic ...?!" Is he took suddenly furious.

Dawn knew he was much pained by the defeat he wanted to admit. But she did not get up, do not see the point of hurting her husband. But Loki was the kind of men who considered unhealthy to fight against a woman. While in combat, he preferred to lose.

\- "For sure I would have loved to see that." she said, a smile.

Loki looked at her and knew that she really thought. She outlined the sincere smile he knew not that she addressed the court. He allowed also to laugh, imagining the outcome of the fight if he could show the strength of his spells. He had to admit that he would have liked Dawn sees this, she sees the victorious and it can really be proud to wear color. Being proud of him. Not that he wants to impress him as if he was courting her, but to show that they were two powerful allies. Allies? How this absurd idea came to him in mind? She was his wife! Since when had he begun to see otherwise? Yet there she was, at her side and seemed to defend its interests. Was it his pure and sincere ally? or just his wife?

He does not think long. he saw by observing that the cold was beginning to seriously reach her young body. His lips frozen in a smile became a purplish face this too pale. He slowly approached her, shaking her face when she was already numb.

\- "It's nice, cold But I'm not as strong as you.". said Aurora still chattering teeth.

Loki did not answer and cast a spell on the water, warming the gradually relaxing the muscles of Aurora. But he did already felt more very comfortable in this bath became too hot for his liking. As he started to leave, Dawn held her hand. His body was still shaking frantically despite the heat of the water.

\- "Help me out, please I need some sleep." She said.

Loki felt in her voice that she was exhausted and suddenly thought back to the night before and that he had asked him to do for him. Yet it could not be ashamed. After all, she was his wife and that was something normal between husband and wife, right? But in fact he knew that if she had so little sleep, it is because he was late getting to sleep. Then he helped her out, wrapped a towel around her and guided her to their bed Once lying, she heaved a sigh of pleasure. His headache the ever launched, she ran a hand over his forehead, thinking naively relieve pain. She was then surprised to feel the hands of Loki massaged his temples gently, the tips of his fingers easing the costs. So she soon fell asleep in this moment of relief.

Loki wondered for a moment if he had to cover it or not. Perhaps she would only cold with this towel ... And it now! And since when was it worried about her?!? He lay with his completely naked lap, not thinking to dress with such heat, then closed her eyes in turn.

(In the late afternoon, after a nap)

Loki woke up with the soft feel of fine hands running back and his warm breath against her ear. He wanted not to wake up, stay in his sleep but delicious breath became insistent and turned into the familiar voice of his wife.

\- "We must wake up The banquet takes place in just two hours ...."

He clearly distinguished the voice of Aurore but kept his eyes closed, wanting to enjoy a little of his attentions. But when caresses stoppèrent, he opened his eyes and for a moment, looked at his wife with an upset. She responded to his angry gaze with a smile, noting that she had regained her energy through this nap.

\- "No no no no !" She said while Loki's eyes already closed again. "You must not sleep!"

\- "Let me wife, I would find an excuse if I'm late," he muttered.

\- "No, I do not want to be involved in one of your lies to your parents," Dawn cut by sliding his hands down the coast of Loki, tickling slightly.

The Prince jumped and held himself up sharply. Yes, he was ticklish, and unfortunately awake now.

\- "I'm sorry," said Aurore, "But I can not afford to be late for King's banquet."

-! "What Heaven tyrannical wife my mother gave me Tyrannical exhibitionist and on top of that!" He swore watching towel barely covering her hips.

Dawn did not answer and covered properly. Instead, she stared insistently the naked body of her husband, with a slight irony in his face. Including sudden Loki, which was quite modest home with his too young wife looked for the towel he had never brought into the room. Without a word, Aurore bared and held his own towel to her husband, who raised his eyebrows before giggling. The man was prudish, and the woman without embarrassment, was not it stupid? In this scene they had become two while the exact opposite of what it was before marriage with the opposite sex. But with defiance, Loki took the towel and tossed carelessly on the bed After all, why be embarrassed when there was no real sexual tension between them, he thought.

 - "It's painful ?" Dawn asked, brushing his hand was a blue imposing on the left shoulder of Loki.

\- "I've had worse," replied Loki, fixing the face of the young woman not to drift into other bare parts of his anatomy pulse.

The ocher eyes of Aurora in the light of the setting sun were alive. She did not seem embarrassed to detail with so much curiosity. It was probably the first time she saw him naked correctly, their Wedding Night does not count since they were in the dark. For the first time, without being able to explain it logically, the Loki actually found sexually desirable, with his eyes whose light orange color flattered, half shaded by long lashes. A pretty face framed by hair spreading lasciviously on his pillow, seemed a beautiful redhead. A beautiful mouth with full lips, "full of promises even" if he amused himself inside his puns ... However, it was already remained unmoved by far more beautiful women it! While seeking a solution to his dilemma, he could not prevent his eyes traveling the bodies lying completely naked and his wife. She no longer the frail air at the time of her marriage, food can be a little richer, or its greater inactivity had given her more beautiful forms, less childlike, with a chest that Loki wanted to touch the fingertips, or not! A full hands even! And hip ... he wanted to stand firmly for ... The Prince gave a frustrated sigh. He who had never been troubled by desires of this kind for her, was reduced to having to retrieve the towel he had thrown to hide his desire. He was not the kind of men focused on sex at any time of the day, looking for partners frequently to satisfy his urges, but doubted after having benefited from spousal care the previous night, then sleep with the same woman he would eventually have ideas far more indecent about it. But after all, why would it indecent? Was not his wife? It made it not part of what is euphemistically called the "conjugal duties"?

\- "If you feel like ... I agree," she whispered softly, putting a hand on his.

She would not be the kind of woman who would go for the desire of her husband by acting raunchy and provocative way. She wanted probably not enough sex for it. She preferred to be honest, tell him she would give him what he clearly needs. And she even did not really know what she wanted. She wanted him? perhaps. She was far from being disgusted by her husband. Without the wonderful find, he had nevertheless its own charm, its own attractions that made it more desirable to him than the others. And then she felt his hands on her last night, she had enjoyed hearing her moan against his lips into his mouth even. It was still too inexperienced to know what she wanted for her and went to get it, but she liked the idea that it flattering, Aurora wise, can give pleasure to a man. And not just any : Her husband.

But perhaps it wrong, maybe she did not like it and that it was only an impulse, a lack, a desire? It's true, why an experienced man would seek pleasure in the arms of a wife just deflowered he did not like and was not even selected, rather than an expert mistress? Then she was hesitant ...

But while Dawn had just made its agreement to a new union between themselves Loki remembered what she had told him during their bath:

 

\- "Do you really think I would have wished to bring color to another ... I wore the green this morning with pride ...?"

 

 There he realized that she was well on her side, she would always be on his side because he was her husband and that a true and loyal wife. Oddly, it made her even more desirable to Loki's eyes. She was like Sigyn on that: she would never betray him, she would never go see other men, he was sure. Already he saw: It was the only woman of the Court not to look at Thor with admiring eyes, the only one not to seek his company, the only one not to laugh Trio Palatine jokes. Maybe she was the only one to find really attractive? Or maybe she was just doing his duty as a wife. Maybe his mother, Queen Frigga, had too much choice? A woman can feign fidelity and loyalty, while going to report to the King on demand ...

\- "If you feel like," he began, "do not say it and just I would never have contempt because you try to do your duty as a wife.."

Aurore mused a moment these words and the tone before freeze.

"Duty of wife". She did not like how it sounded from the lips of Loki. As if the sexual act was only an obligation. The obligation was not to attend the tournament, or to go to this stupid banquet tonight?

"Duty of wife". When she heard this, she rather fancied the justification of a report forced by a husband eager to say, "I have nothing to reproach myself, she owes me She does her duty.."

"Wife Duty" ...!?! For whom it was? For a woman who gave her body without any sincerity only did what was expected of her without thinking? Playing its role as it should? Was that kind of woman for her husband?

Yes, after their Wedding Night she had become !!! Giving body and soul by a legal necessity, not out of love, without apprehension or throbbing pain the next day ... With this marriage, she left the Asgardian law it appropriate this role, so she realized that she had built as a trait of his true personality.

"DUTY TO WIFE !!!" She sat up and slapped him violently. For her it was not a caress, not having enough strength in his poor hand Midgardienne to do more damage than slightly blushing cheek of her husband. But enough to snatch a sharp pain in his wrist.

\- "Duty ... wife ..." she whispered as her eyes filled with furious tears. "Why are you so cruel as I wanted to give myself to you with sincerity? If you do not want me, go see other women, but do not hurt me with your words!"

They did not understand. "Duty of wife". The same expression for a different meaning for them both. Loki was not a second thought she would feel insulted. He had wanted to speak by putting the form without thinking about the background, the hidden form that words can sometimes be for women. No doubt she had understood that her husband does not wish, pushed her gently because she was trying to have sex with him, just doing "their duty", politely speaking. It might be humiliating for her ... Suddenly, he wanted to laugh.

\- "You're stupid Aurore really ... You ... You seem sure about you, perfectly playing your role as wife to the world, but you do not understand I do not like you, you know.!.. Just as I know you do not like me either. So from there, how to think that everything yOU dO for me is anything but your strong sense of duty? " he finally roared, turning his head toward her with his last words. But contrary to what thought Aurore, more angry by the words of his wife as the slap received.

\- "Because as I've already said I brought your color WITH pride this morning if I had not done my" wifely duty "as you say, I would have just worn with indifference, "she replied. "I do not love you but I'm yours, faithful and true. I would love that you see me as your ally, but ironically it's you, God of Lies, who had the most difficulty to believe in honesty others."

\- "It is precisely because I know better than anyone how easy it is to manipulate others by words or well-turned beautiful gestures Especially a woman on man." He replied, his anger being decreased sharply making room for bitterness.

\- "Well, I do not think me smart enough to be able to fool you by my words ... nor my GESTURE," said Aurore thinking last night, not believing for a moment that Loki can be a man like other as easily Bernable two three little things well placed on his person. "I will never betray you. That's all."

\- "Because you are my glorious wife?" He guessed in an ironic laugh. "If you knew the number of married women ready to welcome other men in bed!" And on that he knew some thing, he could write an encyclopedic book in three volumes on all women married well rule that he had "had" for centuries. Here in Asgard, Midgard and especially!

\- "Because I am your ally, you do not need a wife, you do not need anyone I already know.." She replied with conviction.

\- "! Well then ... Prove me how devoted you are to me Douce Aurore.." He threw, a hint of challenge and lust mixed in his voice.

However he did not really know what he expected of her, despite the hint that sounded like very clearly explicit. He waited probably more she proves it by words, well beyond the act, so that he can put his talent to guess whether or not she was lying to him. A wife could easily give his body without this meaning that she was really faithful to her husband when he would leave his bed And he had been welcomed in beds that do not even have time to cool down then ... So! Loki expected more from his own wife. It was enough not to deign to lie under it to prove anything. He found himself still hope it lives up to its expectations, but then it became physical desire, the young woman slowly withdrew from the bed to his frustration. She walked around to his side.

\- "Tonight !" Aurore breathed by placing a quick kiss on the corner of Loki's lips. "Tonight you will have your proof ..."

She moved away from him to quickly put a housecoat that was lying on the chair of her dressing table, then left the room in the mid-stunned eyes half-frustrated Loki.

 

 (To be continued...)

 

***FRENCH***

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Loki n'était plus là, sans doute parti s'échauffer avant le tournoi. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être anxieuse pour lui, elle connaissait sa hantise de perdre. Elle-même, elle doutait que Loki puisse gagner le combat contre les meilleurs guerriers d'Asgard, et encore moins contre Thor lui-même. Mais espérait qu'il aille assez loin pour ne pas se sentir humilié. Elle n'avait jamais vu son mari combattre, elle ne savait pas quel genre d'adversaire était Loki, mais sachant la force de Thor par sa réputation, elle était inquiète. Si encore il pouvait faire usage de la magie ! Mais elle savait que ce ne fut pas autorisé dans ce jour-là.

Après avoir avalé un rapide petit déjeuner, elle se lava puis demanda de l'aide à sa femme de chambre pour attacher sa robe. Elle en choisit une verte, voulant clairement montrer qui elle soutenait pour ce tournoi. Elle songea qu'il était son devoir d'afficher sa position d'épouse aux yeux de tous. Elle fit attention de ne pas trop se parer, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la remarque trop étant donné qu'elle ne fréquentait que très peu la cour. Sa présence, déjà, serait remarquée alors inutile de faire parler d'elle pour autre chose que le choix de sa robe.

Aurore ne regretta pas d'avoir quitté ses appartements en avance car chaque personne qu'elle saluait sur le chemin lui faisait perdre un temps fou. Mais elle devait rester courtoise alors elle prenait le temps de s'arrêter à chaque fois, d'esquisser un sourire de façade et d'échanger quelques mots. Quand elle arriva enfin dans la tribune Royale de l'arène, elle s'inclina gracieusement devant le Roi et la Reine, notant au passage que celle-ci avait adopté une couleur neutre pour ses vêtements : jaune bouton d'or. Ainsi elle ne prenait parti pour aucun de ces fils. Elle avait vu Frigga attarder son regard sur sa robe verte et en sourit avec satisfaction.

 _\- "C'est la pièce que le marchand de tissus vous avait offert pour votre mariage si je ne m'abuse ?"_ nota Frigga en prenant entre ses doigts la manche tombante de la robe. C'était de la soie, un tissu assez luxueux mais assez chaud pour supporter la relative douceur de l'hiver Asgardien.

 _\- "Oui exactement, elle est très agréable a porter"_ , répondit Aurore.

 _\- "Loki appréciera l'attention, j'en suis sure"_ fit la Reine avec un doux sourire auquel la jeune femme répondit par le sien.

Une fois tous les spectateurs installés, les participants vinrent dans l'arène saluer le couple Royal. Ils portaient tous des tenues beiges claire identiques, faites selon Frigga, pour repérer les blessés durant le tournoi. Loki se tenait droit aux côtés de son frère. Les tenues identiques rendaient leur différence de carrures encore plus flagrantes entre les deux frères, néanmoins Loki ne paraissait pas ridicule face aux autres guerriers, il y en avait de toutes corpulences et de tailles différentes. Elle ne repéra qu'une seule femme, Sif, la seule qui fut acceptée à participer en raison de ses capacités hors normes aux combats. En plus d'être la sœur du "vigile" le plus connu de tout Asgard, Heimdall... Aurore ne pouvait qu'avouer que la beauté de la guerrière était stupéfiante. Ses long cheveux noirs comme la nuit étaient ramenés en queue de cheval, lui donnant un air sauvage et déterminé. Rien qu'à la voir ainsi, Aurore savait qu'elle serait une adversaire redoutable même pour les favoris. Elle se demanda si il n'eut jamais rien eu entre elle et Loki, ce qui expliquerait en partie son animosité pour son époux. Elle fut un peu jalouse en songeant que la jeune femme brune avait le choix de faire ce dont elle avait envie. Elle croisa le regard de Thor qui lui offrit un clin d’œil fraternel, auquel elle répondit avec un sourire, sous le regard exaspéré de Loki. Elle espérait que Loki perde avant de combattre Thor. Loki pouvait accepter la défaite, mais pas contre son frère.

Les adversaires étaient tirés au sort alternativement par le Roi et la Reine. 

 _\- "Tous les combattants ont des armes identiques et n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser leur armement personnel"_ expliqua Frigga à sa belle-fille assise à sa gauche.

 _\- "Pour ne pas créer de désavantage je suppose ?"_ demanda poliment Aurore

_\- "Oui, car si par exemple Thor luttait avec Mjöllnir, ou Loki avec sa magie... Leurs adversaires n'auraient probablement aucune chance"_

Aurore acquiesça doucement en observant le premier combat sous ses yeux. Elle se demanda ce qu'il arriverait si Thor et Loki se battaient ensemble avec leur "propres" armes... Et quand elle entendit le Nom de Loki qui venait d'être tiré au sort son cœur manqua un battement. Mais il ne dut pas se battre contre son propre frère mais contre un autre guerrier qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il avait l'air immense et massif, bien plus que Thor, mais Loki ne semblait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure du combat. Il paraissait même plutôt sûr de lui et Aurore comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il commença à se déplacer. Il avait une aisance particulière dans ses mouvements. Il était comme un chat, un félin... utilisant le poids de son adversaire qui le rendait plus lent dans ses déplacement à son avantage. Loki tournait autour de lui, le forçait à courir pour l'atteindre. Puis, trouvant la faille dans sa défense, lança le plat de son épée sans hésitation contre le genoux de l'homme, le faisant tomber lourdement au sol. Sans le blesser, mais suffisamment pour qu'il fut sonné, laissant le temps à son époux de remonter la lame contre sa gorge et le faire victorieux. Aurore en fut heureuse et souriante mais Loki, dans une concentration extrême, ne regardait personne. Son round terminé, il rejoignit immédiatement les autres combattants en ignorant au passage l'accolade de Thor qui le félicitait.

D'autres combat s'enchaînèrent, et finalement Loki perdit contre la fine lame de Sif. Mais elle ne sut dire si il avait vraiment perdu ou si il s'était monté courtois comme il aimait toujours le faire avec les Dames. Une pointe de jalousie vrilla en elle. Mais après la guerrière perdit contre Fandral, pourtant elle avait montré beaucoup de dextérité avec le maniement de son épée, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant contre l'ami blond de Thor qui était considéré comme le meilleur épéiste d'Asgard. Aurore fut tout de même déçue, elle aurait aimé que la femme aille encore plus loin.

La jeune princesse n'était pas déçue de la défaite de Loki, déjà fière de sa percée. Maintenant elle regarda les autres affrontements suivants avec moins d'attention, et au bout de 2h de tournoi elle commençait à être fatiguée sous cette chaleur d'été indien, regrettant presque d'avoir pris une robe en soie aussi chaude. De temps à autre, la jeune femme portait sa coupe d'eau fraîche à ses lèvres, plaignant vraiment les guerriers qui attendaient là-bas sous un soleil de plomb. Qu'ils gagnent ou perdent, ils devaient regagner inlassablement le banc des combattants, par esprit de corps. Quand la finale arriva enfin : Fandral contre Thor. Aurore avait un mal de crâne atroce, que le soleil ne cessait d’empirer. A voir à côté d'elle la Reine si résistante, elle se demanda si elle ne surestimait pas ses capacités de Midgardienne à tenir sous pareille canicule. Elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, au bord de la nausée, mais feignit de suivre attentivement, persuadée qu'elle allait défaillir avant la fin de cet interminable combat. Mais elle ne vit même pas la victoire du blond a moustache, sa tête lui tournait trop, la chaleur, le manque de sommeil...

 _\- "Tout va bien ma chère ?"_ demanda Frigga, visiblement inquiète du regard hagard de sa belle-fille.

Aurore acquiesça vivement, voyant l'arène se vider, signifiant qu'elle pourrait s’éclipser pour la remise du trophée puisque Loki n'était pas victorieux. Elle espéra que personne d'autre que Frigga ne s'était rendu compte de son "absence" et que la Reine n'en fut pas en offusquée. Mais Frigga semblait surtout se préoccuper de la jeune femme qui dut plusieurs fois assurer que tout allait bien. Mais la Reine craignit que l'eau et les fruits frais mis à sa disposition ne furent pas suffisant au confort de la jeune femme par cette chaleur et fit signe à sa Dame de compagnie et un garde de la raccompagner à ses appartements. Ce qui combla Aurore qui n'eut envie que d'une chose : se débarrasser de sa collante robe de soie et glisser dans un bain frais. Galvanisée par cette pensée, elle se leva et suivit la femme et le garde qui l'attendaient.

L'après-midi venait tout juste de commencer, et la suite des festivités continuerait en soirée, ce qui lui laisserait le temps de se reposer un peu. Une fois de plus, elle maudit la politesse qui l'attardait avec les femmes de la cour alors qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à revenir chez elle, au calme.

Quand elle arriva enfin chez elle, elle se rendit immédiatement à sa chambre d'un pas rapide. Elle se débarrassa de ses sandales et entra à grand pas dans la salle d'eau. Elle se dévêtit négligemment, se contorsionnant de façon impossible pour défaire les laçages dans son dos qui ne furent définitivement pas conçus pour être ôtés seule, ne souhaitant pas attendre une domestique. 

 _\- "Vous auriez pu me demander de l'aide,"_ fit la voix narquoise de Loki depuis l'imposante baignoire derrière elle, résonnant contre les parois de pierre, faisant sursauter Aurore brusquement. _"Je suis là pour enlever vos vêtements si vous le désirez."_

Elle était tellement pressée de quitter ses vêtements qu'elle n'avait même pas vu les vêtements de loki jonchant le sol de la pièce. Lui faisant face complètement nue, elle se retourna en face du miroir pour voir son époux qui la parcourait vaguement des yeux, avec indifférence, marquant tout de même un arrêt sur sa cambrure. Mais elle ne flasha pas, elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle n'était plus une enfant pudique.

 _\- "Je peux venir ?"_ fit soudain Aurore d'un ton assuré, en désignant le bain.

Loki sembla hésitant puis acquiesça, décontenancé par la soudaine absence de pudeur de son épouse qui s'était toujours montrée si sage dans le mariage. Etait-ce parce qu'elle voulait plus entre eux ? en ce moment même ? ou était-elle simplement aussi accablé que lui par la chaleur ? Mais après tout il y avait largement la place pour deux, même trois s'il l'avait voulu.

A peine mit-elle le pied dans l'eau, que le froid mordit sa peau.

 _\- "Mon Dieu ! comment faites-vous pour rester dans une eau si froide ! ?"_ s'exclama-t-elle en frissonnant. Pourtant, elle continua sa descente vers l'eau.

 _\- "J'ai l'habitude, et puis, il fait une chaleur harassante dehors."_ expliqua Loki, légèrement amusé.

Une fois totalement immergée, elle ne put s'empêcher de claquer des dents, mais la chaleur l'avait presque rendue malade, alors elle avait besoin de cette thérapie de choc durant un petit moment. Elle se cala dans l'angle du bain opposé à Loki et ferma doucement les yeux. Mais elle pouvait sentir que lui ne la quittait pas des siens. Son mal de tête pulsait toujours mais elle se sentait mieux, bien que le froid rendait ses muscles douloureux.

 _\- "Ce vert ne vous va pas au teint"_ , dit Loki dans un petit rire en regardant la robe de sa femme au sol. Aurore ouvrit les yeux et le regarda fixement, plissant les yeux.

 _\- "Mais malheureusement, c'est la couleur que vous avez choisi pour vous représenter",_ répliqua-t-elle. _"Moi, j'aime le rouge, mais je suppose que vous n'auriez pas apprécié que je porte la couleur d'un autre"_ , avança-t-elle évasivement pour ne pas mentionner Thor et ses capes vermeilles.

 _\- "Ca ne m'aurait pas dérangé si vous aviez porté une autre couleur",_ dit-il frottant un savon contre sa peau marquée de bleus.

 _\- "Menteur !"_ lâcha-t-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait pensé tout haut. Elle scruta le visage de Loki, craignant que l'accusation le mette de mauvaise humeur.

 _\- "Vous auriez pu porter les couleurs qui vous plaisent, celles de votre famille si ça vous chantait !"_ siffla-t-il, agacé. _"Toutes, sauf le rouge. Je vous l'interdis"_ , finit-il par dire avec une voix basse et mesurée.

 _\- "Je suis votre épouse,"_ commença-t-elle sérieusement, se redressant dans le bain. _"Pensez-vous vraiment que j'aurais souhaité porter la couleur d'un autre que vous alors que vous étiez dans l'arène aujourd'hui ? J'ai porté le vert depuis ce matin avec fierté, même si j'insulte votre vert avec mon teint",_ souffla-t-elle en réprimant un frisson.

Loki s'interrompit un instant dans sa toilette. Il ne savait pas si elle était blessée ou si elle jouait simplement avec ses mots.

 _\- "Je n'ai pas été très bon,"_ fit-il remarquer, une légère amertume dans la voix qu'il s'efforçait pourtant de masquer.

 _\- "Vous avez battu un colosse ! "_ répondit-elle en commençant à se laver à son tour.

 _\- "Ce n'était pas bien compliqué,"_ lâcha-t-il.

 _\- "Il avait l'air d'un géant, certainement un assez bon gerrier,"_ dit Aurore avec conviction. _"Vous avez été plus fort que lui. Et vous avez été battu par un corps plus fin donc agile. Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir. D'autant plus quand l'on perd par courtoisie."_

 _\- "Comment pensez-vous que je puisse être honteux de perdre à un tounoi aux règles si stupides ? Si j'avais été autorisé à me servir de la magie !..."_ s'emporta-t-il soudainement furieux.

Aurore savait qu'il était bien plus peiné par la défaite qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer. Mais elle ne releva pas, ne voyant pas l'intérêt d'affliger son époux. Mais Loki était le genre d'hommes qui considérait comme malsain de se battre contre une femme. Alors en cours de combat, il avait préféré perdre.

 _\- "C'est certain. Et j'aurais adoré voir ça !"_ dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Loki la regarda et sut qu'elle le pensait réellement. Elle esquissait le sourire sincère qu'il connaissait, pas celui qu'elle adressait à la cour. Il s'autorisa lui aussi à rire, imaginant l'issue du combat s'il avait pu montrer la force de ses sorts. Il devait avouer qu'il aurait aimé que Aurore voit cela, qu'elle le voit victorieux et qu'elle puisse réellement être fière de porter sa couleur. Etre fière de lui. Non pas qu'il désire l'impressionner comme s'il lui faisait la cour, mais pour montrer qu'eux deux étaient des alliés puissants. Alliés ? Comment cette idée saugrenue lui était venue en tête ? Elle n'était que son épouse ! Depuis quand avait-il commencé à la voir autrement ? Et pourtant, elle était là, à ses côtés et semblait vouloir défendre ses intérêts. Etait-ce son alliée pure et sincère ? ou juste sa femme ?

Il ne réfléchit pas bien longtemps. il voyait en l'observant que le froid commençait à atteindre sérieusement son jeune corps. Ses lèvres figées dans un sourire devenues violacées dans un visage a présent trop pâle. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, lui secouant le visage alors qu'elle était déjà toute engourdie.

 _\- "C'est agréable, le froid. Mais je ne suis pas aussi résistante que vous"._ dit Aurore claquant encore des dents.

Loki ne répondit pas et lança un sort sur l'eau, la réchauffant progressivement, détendant les muscles de Aurore. Mais lui ne se sentait déjà plus très à l'aise dans ce bain devenu trop chaude à son goût. Alors qu'il voulut sortir, Aurore retint sa main. Son corps tremblait encore frénétiquement malgré la chaleur de l'eau.

\- "Aidez-moi à sortir, s'il vous plait. J'ai besoin de dormir un peu" dit-elle.

Loki sentit dans sa voix qu'elle était épuisée et repensa subitement à la nuit de la veille et à ce qu'il lui avait demandé de faire pour lui. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à en avoir honte. Après tout, elle était son épouse et c'était quelque chose de normal entre mari et femme, non ? Mais de fait il savait que si elle avait si peu dormi, c'est parce que lui avait tardé à trouver le sommeil. Alors il l'aida à sortir, enroula une serviette autour d'elle et la guida jusqu'à leur lit. Une fois allongée, elle poussa un soupir de plaisir. Son mal de crâne la lançait toujours, elle passa une main sur son front, pensant naïvement atténuer la douleur. Elle fut alors surprise de sentir les mains de Loki masser ses tempes avec douceur, le bout de ses doigts frais la soulageant. Ainsi elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, dans ce moment de soulagement.

Loki se demanda un instant s'il devait la couvrir ou non. Peut-être aurait-elle froid avec seulement cette serviette... Et ça maintenant ! Et depuis quand se faisait-il du souci pour elle ?!? Il s'allongea à son tour complètement nu, ne songeant pas à se vêtir avec une chaleur pareille, puis ferma les yeux a son tour.

(En fin d'après-midi, après leur sieste)

Loki se réveilla avec la douce sensation de fines mains parcourant son dos et un souffle chaud contre son oreille. Il aurait voulu ne pas se réveiller, rester dans son délicieux sommeil mais le souffle devint insistant et se mua en la voix familière de son épouse.

_\- "Il faut vous réveiller. Le banquet a lieu dans à peine deux heures..."_

Il distingua clairement la voix de Aurore mais garda les paupières closes, voulant profiter encore un peu de ses attentions. Mais quand les caresses se stoppèrent, il ouvrit les yeux et l'espace d'un instant, regarda sa femme d'un air contrarié. Elle répondit à son regard courroucé par un sourire, constatant qu'elle avait retrouvé son énergie grâce à cette sieste.

 _\- "Non, non, non, NON !"_ dit-elle alors que les yeux de  Loki se refermaient déjà. _"Vous ne devez pas dormir !"_

 _\- "Laisse-moi femme, je trouverais une excuse si je suis en retard,"_ marmonna-t-il.

 _\- "Non, je ne veut pas être impliquée dans l'un de vos mensonges à vos parents,"_ trancha Aurore en glissant ses mains en bas des côtes de  Loki, le chatouillant légèrement.

Le Prince sursauta et se tendit en se redressant vivement. Oui, il était chatouilleux, et malheureusement bien réveillé à présent.

 _\- "Je suis désolée,"_ fit Aurore, _"Mais je ne peux pas vous permettre d'être en retard au banquet du Roi."_

 _\- "Ciel ! Quelle épouse tyrannique ma mère m'a donnée ! Tyrannique et exhibitionniste en plus de ça !"_ pesta-t-il en regardant la serviette de bain recouvrant à peine ses hanches.

Aurore ne répondit pas et se recouvrit correctement. En revanche, elle fixa avec insistance le corps nu de son mari, avec une légère ironie dans sa moue. Comprenant soudainement, Loki, qui lui était assez pudique avec sa trop jeune épouse chercha des yeux la serviette qu'il n'avait jamais apportée dans la chambre. Sans un mot, Aurore se dénuda et tendit sa propre serviette à son mari, qui haussa les sourcils avant de ricaner. L'homme était prude, et la femme sans gêne, n'était-ce pas stupide ? Dans cette scène ils étaient devenus tout deux l'exact opposé de ce qu'il fut avant le mariage avec le sexe opposé. Mais avec une attitude de défi, Loki prit la serviette et la jeta négligemment sur le lit. Après tout, pourquoi être embarrassé alors qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de tension sexuelle entre eux pensa-t-il.

  _\- "C'est douloureux ?"_ demanda Aurore en frôlant se sa main un bleu imposant sur l'épaule gauche de Loki.

 _\- "J'ai connu pire,"_ répliqua  Loki, fixant le visage de la jeune femme pour ne pas dériver vers les autres parties nues de son anatomie par impulsion.

Les yeux ocres de Aurore dans la lumière du soleil couchant étaient vifs. Elle ne paraissait pas embarrassée de le détailler avec tant de curiosité. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle le voyait correctement nu, leur Nuit de Noces ne comptant pas puisqu'ils étaient dans la pénombre. Pour la première fois, sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer de façon logique, Loki la trouva réellement sexuellement désirable, avec ses yeux dont la lumière oranger flattait la couleur, à demi ombragés par ses longs cils. Un joli visage encadré par des cheveux étalés lascivement sur son oreiller, semblait d'un beau roux. Une belle bouche aux lèvres pleines,  _"pleines de promesses même"_  s'amusa-t-il intérieurement de son jeux de mots... Pourtant, il était déjà resté de marbre devant des femmes bien plus belles qu'elle ! Alors cherchant une solution a son dilemme, il ne put empêcher ses yeux de parcourir le corps allongés et complètement nu de son épouse. Elle n'avait plus l'air aussi frêle qu'à l'époque de son mariage, la nourriture peut-être un peu plus riche ou encore sa plus grande sédentarité lui avait donné de plus jolies formes, moins enfantines, avec une poitrine que Loki avait envie de toucher du bout des doigts, ou non ! A pleine mains même ! Et des hanches... qu'il avait envie de tenir fermement pendant...Le Prince poussa un soupir agacé. Lui qui n'avait jamais été troublé par des envies de ce genre pour elle, en était réduit à devoir récupérer la serviette dont il s'était débarrassé pour masquer son désir. Il n'était pas le genre d'hommes porté sur le sexe à tout moment de la journée, cherchant des partenaires de façon fréquente pour assouvir ses pulsions, mais se douté qu'après avoir bénéficié de son attention conjugale la nuit précédente, puis dormir auprès de cette même femme, il finirait bien par avoir des idées nettement plus indécentes à son sujet. Mais après tout, pourquoi serait-ce indécent ? n'était-elle pas son épouse ? Cela ne faisait-il pas partie de ce que l'on appelait pudiquement "les devoirs conjugaux" ?

 _\- "Si tu en as envie... je suis d'accord,"_ souffla-t-elle doucement en posant une main sur la sienne.

Elle ne voulait pas être le genre de femme qui irait chercher le désir de son mari en agissant de façon lascive et provoquante. Elle ne désirait sans doute pas assez le sexe pour cela. Elle préférait être honnête, lui dire qu'elle lui offrirait ce dont il avait manifestement besoin. Et puis elle même ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Le désirait-elle ? peut-être. Elle était loin d'être dégoutée par son époux. Sans le trouver magnifique, il avait néanmoins son propre charme, ses propres attraits qui le rendaient plus désirable à ses yeux que les autres. Et puis elle avait senti ses mains sur elle la nuit dernière, elle avait apprécié l'entendre gémir contre ses lèvres, dans sa bouche, même. Elle était encore trop novice pour savoir ce qu'elle souhaitait pour elle et allait le chercher, mais elle aimait l'idée flatteuse qu'elle, la sage Aurore, puisse donner du plaisir à un homme. Et pas n'importe lequel : son mari. 

Mais peut-être se trompait-elle, peut-être qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas et que c'était seulement une pulsion, un manque, une envie ? C'est vrai, pourquoi un homme expérimenté irait chercher du plaisir dans les bras d'une épouse à peine dépucelée qu'il n'aimait pas et n'avait même pas choisi, plutôt qu'avec une maîtresse experte ? Alors elle était hésitante...

Mais alors que Aurore venait de lui faire part de son accord pour une nouvelle union entre eux, Loki se rappela de ce qu'elle lui avait dit durant leur bain :

 

_\- "Pensez-vous vraiment que j'aurais souhaité porter la couleur d'un autre ?... J'ai porté le vert depuis ce matin avec fierté..."_

 

 Là, il réalisa qu'elle était bien de son côté, qu'elle serait toujours de son côté parce qu'il était son époux et qu'elle une femme fidèle et loyale. Bizarrement, cela la rendit encore plus désirable aux yeux de Loki. Elle était comme Sigyn là dessus : Elle ne le trahirait jamais, elle n'irait jamais voir d'autres hommes, il en était certain. Déjà il avait vu : Elle était la seule femme de la Cour à ne pas regarder Thor avec des yeux admiratifs, la seule à ne pas chercher sa compagnie, la seule à ne pas rire aux blagues du Trio Palatin. Peut-être était-elle la seule à le trouver vraiment attirant ? Ou peut-être faisait-elle juste son devoir d'épouse. Peut-être que sa mère, la reine Frigga, l'avait trop bien choisie ? Une femme capable de feindre la fidélité et la loyauté, tout en allant faire son rapport au Roi à la demande...

 _\- "Si tu as envie,"_ commença-t-il, _"ne le dis pas et viens. Jamais je ne serais méprisant parce que tu cherches à faire ton devoir d'épouse."_

Aurore médita un instant ces paroles et le ton employé, avant de se figer.

 _"Devoir d'épouse"_ . Elle n'aimait pas comment cela sonnait dans la bouche de  Loki. Comme si l'acte sexuel n'était qu'une obligation. L'obligation, n'était-ce pas d'assister au tournoi, ou d'aller à ce stupide banquet ce soir ?

 _"Devoir d'épouse"_. Quand elle entendait cela, elle imaginait plutôt la justification d'un rapport forcé par un mari avide qui dirait : _"Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, elle me le doit. Elle fait son devoir."_

 _"Devoir d'épouse"... !?!_ Pour qui la prenait-il ? Pour une femme qui donnait son corps sans aucune sincérité qui faisait seulement ce qu'on attendait d'elle sans réfléchir ? Qui jouait son rôle comme il se doit ? Était-elle ce genre de femme pour son époux ? 

Oui, après leur Nuit de Noces elle l'était devenue !!! Donnant son corps et son âme par une nécessité juridique, non par amour, sans appréhension ni douleur lancinante le lendemain... Avec ce mariage, elle avait laissé la loi Asgardienne lui approprier ce rôle, si bien qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait intégré comme un trait de sa véritable personnalité.

_"DEVOIR D’ÉPOUSE !!!"_  Elle se redressa et le gifla violemment. Pour elle ce ne fut pas une caresse, n'ayant pas assez de force dans sa pauvre main de Midgardienne pour faire plus de dégâts que rougir légèrement la joue de son époux. Mais suffisant pour lui arracher une douleur vive dans son poignet.

 _\- "Devoir... d'épouse..."_ murmura-t-elle alors que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes rageuses. _"Pourquoi êtes-vous si cruel alors que je voulais m'offrir à vous avec sincérité ? Si vous ne voulez pas de moi, allez voir d'autres femmes, mais ne me blessez pas avec vos mots !"_

Ils ne s'étaient pas compris. "Devoir d'épouse". Une même expression pour une signification différente pour eux deux. Loki n'avait pas une seconde pensé qu'elle se sentirait insultée. Il avait voulu parler en y mettant la forme sans penser au fond, à la forme cachée que les mots pouvaient parfois avoir pour les femmes. Sans doute avait-elle compris que son mari ne la désirant pas, la repoussait gentiment parce qu'elle essayait d'avoir du sexe avec lui, faisant juste "son devoir", poliment parlant. C'était peut-être humiliant pour elle... Soudain, il eut envie d'en rire.

 _\- "Tu es stupide Aurore. vraiment ! Tu... Vous... paraissez sure de vous, jouant parfaitement votre rôle d'épouse aux yeux du monde, mais vous ne comprenez rien. Je ne vous aime pas, vous le savez. Tout comme je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas non plus. Alors à partir de là, comment penser que tout ce que TU FAIS pour moi est autre chose que ton sens aigu du devoir ?"_ finit-il par rugir en tournant la tête vers elle avec ses derniers mots. Mais contrairement à ce que pensa Aurore, plus furieux par les paroles de sa femme que pour la gifle reçue.

 _\- "Parce que comme je vous l'ai déjà dit j'ai porté votre couleur AVEC fierté ce matin ! Si je n'avais fait que mon "devoir d'épouse" comme vous dites, je l'aurais juste porté avec indifférence,"_ répliqua-t-elle. _"Je ne vous aime pas mais je suis vôtre, vraie et fidèle. J'aimerais tellement que vous me voyez comme votre alliée, mais ironiquement c'est vous, Dieu du Mensonge, qui avait le plus de mal à croire en l'honnêteté des autres."_

 _\- " C'est justement parce que je sais mieux que quiconque à quel point il est facile de manipuler les autres par des paroles bien tournées ou de beaux gestes. D'autant plus une femme sur sur homme,"_ répondit-il, sa colère étant retombée brutalement faisant place à l'amertume.

 _\- "Et bien je ne me pense pas assez maligne pour être capable de vous tromper par mes mots... ni mes GESTES, "_ fit Aurore en pensant à hier soir, ne croyant pas un seul moment que Loki puisse être un homme comme les autres, aussi facilement bernable par deux trois petites attentions bien placées sur sa personne. _"Je ne te trahirais jamais. C'est tout."_

 _\- "Parce que tu es ma glorieuse épouse ?"_ devina-t-il en un rire ironique. _"Si tu savais le nombre de femmes mariées prêtes à accueillir d'autres hommes dans leur lit !"_ Et là dessus il en savait quelques chose, il aurait pu écrire un annuaire encyclopédique en trois volumes sur toutes les femmes bien mariées en règle qu'il avait "eu" à travers les siècles. Ici à Asgard, et surtout sur Midgard !

 _\- "Parce que je suis ton alliée, tu n'as pas besoin d'une épouse, tu n'as besoin de personne. Je le sais déjà."_ répondit-elle avec conviction. 

 _\- "Bien ! Alors... Prouves moi à quel point tu m'es dévouée. Douce Aurore."_ Lança-t-il, une légère pointe de défi et de lascivité mêlé dans la voix.

Néanmoins il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il attendait d'elle malgré l'allusion qui sonnait comme très clairement explicite. Il attendait sans doute plus qu'elle le prouve en paroles, bien au-delà de l'acte, pour qu'il puisse mettre tout son talent à deviner si elle lui mentait ou pas. Une épouse pouvait aisément donner son corps sans que cela signifie qu'elle était réellement fidèle à son mari quand celui-ci aurait quitter son lit. Et il eut été accueilli dans des lits qui n'eurent même pas le temps de refroidir alors... Alors ! Loki attendait plus de la part de sa propre épouse. Il ne lui suffisait pas qu'elle daigne s'allonger sous lui pour lui prouver quoi que ce soit. Il se surprit tout de même à espérer qu'elle soit à la hauteur de ses attentes, mais alors que ce désir redevint physique, la jeune femme se retira lentement du lit à sa grande frustration. Elle fit le tour de son côté. 

 _\- "Ce soir !"_ souffla Aurore en posant un baiser rapide au coin des lèvres de Loki. _"Ce soir tu auras ta preuve..."_

Elle s'éloigna de lui pour mettre rapidement une robe d'intérieur qui traînait sur la chaise de sa coiffeuse, puis sortit de la pièce sous le regard mi-médusé mi-frustré de Loki.

 (A suivre...)


	11. Banquet d'anniversaire du Roi Odin

Manger, boire, manger... Aurore avait l'impression que tout était prétexte à la fête et à l'orgie alimentaire en ce monde ! C'était aussi pour cela que la jeune femme fréquentait aussi peu souvent la Cour, s'y ennuyant rapidement. Elle aurait mille fois préféré être sur sa terrasse avec un bon livre entre les mains plutôt que d'endurer l’enchaînement des plats et le brouhaha assourdissant des conversations autour d'elle qui lui perçait positivement les tympans. Et puis cette chaleur invraisemblable pour un 31 décembre ! La nuit avait beau être tombée, Aurore se sentait moite et inconfortable dans sa lourde robe ouvragée.

 _\- "Vous vous sentez toujours fière et comblée de porter du vert ?"_ railla légèrement Loki, penché à son oreille.

 _\- "Actuellement ? Je me sens un peu étouffée. Et à l'étroit après toute cette nourriture,"_ répliqua-t-elle.

 _\- "Je vous l'ai dit. Je suis là pour retirer vos vêtements. Je peux très bien vous débarrasser de votre robe par un sort à l'instant même si vous le souhaitez,"_ taquina-t-il avec un sourire espiègle. Aurore haussa les sourcils et ne put réprimer un léger rougissement. Loki fut satisfait de sa méprise.

 _\- "Je pense pouvoir l'endurer encore un peu. Mais si l'envie me prend de me promener toute nue devant toute la Cour d'Asgard et le Roi Odin votre père, vous serez le premier avisé, merci bien."_ dit-elle sérieusement se demandant presque si lui l'était. _"Mais par contre, je pense que je vais aller prendre l'air avant de faire un malaise."_

Loki se demanda avec satisfaction s'il avait réussi à vexer son épouse. l'aidant par courtoisie à pousser son siège, il la regarda se lever et traverser gracieusement la salle du banquet pour se diriger vers les jardins. Il constata avec amusement que malgré son pas rapide, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de semer les dames de Cour qui souhaitaient s'entretenir avec elle. Sans doute regrettait-elle déjà d'avoir quitté la table. il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que sa mère s'était installée à la place de Aurore.

 _\- "Tu as bien combattu aujourd'hui,"_ dit simplement la Reine. _"Même si tu as laissé gagner Lady Sif."_

 _\- "Merci Mère"_ , répondit-il pausiblement. Il n'avait pas envie de débattre pour dire qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec cela. Car il savait que sa mère lui faisait un gentil discours sur le fait qu'il avait participé avec honneur au tournoi et en plus de cela s'était montré courtois. Ce qui pour elle primait sur le résultat final. Mais il savait aussi que c'était toujours ainsi qu'elle lui parlait lorsqu'il perdait.

 _\- "Aurore porte bien le vert, Tu ne trouves pas ?"_ fit Frigga, l'air de rien en regardant vers la jeune femme qui, malgré son sourire, paraissait crispée et tendue.

 _\- "Ce n'est pas le couleur qui lui va le mieux",_ répondit Loki franchement.

 _\- "Mais elle la porte pour toi",_ conclut Frigga avec un doux sourire. _"Peut-être devrais-tu aller la secourir d'ailleurs",_ ajouta-t-elle en voyant Aurore tenter de s'écarter en vain du groupe de femmes avant d'y être à nouveau intégrée par une dame lui posant une nouvelle question.

Loki acquiesça et Frigga le suivit des yeux. Elle se douta qu'il ne s'était rien passé de trop intime entre eux depuis leur mariage, puisque la ventrière lui avait dit ne pas avoir reçu la jeune femme en consultation depuis le lendemain de leur Noces pour des douleurs persistantes. Mais après ça, dans le temps, lui rien. Elle n'était jamais venue la trouver pour poser des questions à propos de leur rapport, une possible grossesse ou contraception. Rien du tout. Alors la Reine ne perdait pas une occasion de les rapprocher.

Loki finit par s'approcher du groupe de femmes qui lui firent une révérence et saisit la main de son épouse pour la tirer de ses ennuis. La Reine réprima un rire en voyant l'air soulagé de la jeune femme à la vue de Loki, voyant la profonde reconnaissance dans son regard alors qu'il la menait vers les jardins. Frigga était quand même contente de voir que le couple semblait s'entendre. Elle n'était pas naïve au point de penser qu'ils puissent être amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais visiblement quelque chose était né entre eux. Quelque chose qui hier encore n'existait pas. Ils agissaient dignement en couple Princier aux yeux des autres et c'était l'important. Mais une légère curiosité força La Reine à tout de même s'interroger sur leur réel intimité. S'entendaient-ils toujours aussi courtoisement une fois que la porte de leurs appartements se fermait ?

De nouveau la même angoisse pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle eut à propos de leur Nuit de Noces lui vint. Elle espéra sincèrement que si Aurore n'avait pas consulté la ventrière durant tout ce temps ce fut par un manque de besoin et non par honte de ce qui se passait entre eux. Après tout même à Asgard les hommes pouvaient blesser les femmes. Les hommes blessaient les femmes n'importe où, dans n'importe quel monde, dans n'importe quelle famille... Seule une solide éducation dans les valeurs morales put venir à bout d'un pareil fléau, c'est ce à quoi elle s'était employé dans l'adolescence de ses fils. Mais maintenant que Loki était un adulte, avec son propre héritage qui jouait peut-être sur sa personnalité lorsqu'il était sur le bord... Avec une femme tellement offerte à lui dans la loi ou dans son sommeil, dans son propre lit, tous les soirs... 

(Dans les jardins de Palais, vers 23h)

Aurore soupira légèrement en sentant le vent frais sur ses joues brûlantes. Elle aurait aimé inspirer à pleins poumons mais son corsage était beaucoup trop serré pour cela. Elle maudit un instant la mode de la Cour d'Asgard avant de faire quelques pas dans l'allée. Ses jambes étaient douloureuses à cause de l'immobilité forcée durant les longues heures du repas mais maintenant, tout ce qu'elle voulait, s'était s'éloigner du tumulte de la fête. Loki la suivit distraitement, observant le bas de sa robe traîné sur le graviers, faisant briller sous l'éclairage des vasques de feu, les motifs en fil d'or de son vêtement. 

Elle finit par s'arrêter à la fontaine centrale et s'assit au bord, veillant à ne pas froisser sa robe. Ces maudites robes de Cour, _"caméra de surveillance conjugale à elle toute seule"_ pensa-t-elle. Son mari la regarda plonger ses mains dans l'eau et les ramener à sa gorge pour se rafraîchir, évitant son visage pour ne pas abîmer sa poudre matifiante. Loki remarqua comment elle continuait son rafraîchissement jusqu'à son décolleté, passant ses deux mains largement sur sa poitrine, laissant une traînée d'eau luisante sur le haut de ses seins. Cela couplé à son expression de béatitude en était pornographique, obligeant Loki à déglutir, essayant de garder son calme, alors qu'il faisait presque nuit noire si loin des éclairages. Il pensa qu'il pourrait l'avoir là, ici, tout de suite. Il en avait envie...

Les arbres, le bruit sauvage du vent dans les feuillage... Il s'était toujours senti une âme naturaliste, et il avait fait tellement de choses avec Angie dans la nature. Elle lui avait laissé lui faire tant de choses... Aurore lui laisserait-t-elle un jour lui faire ? Assurément non. Simplement "l'avoir" lui sembla déjà être tout une conquête. Même ici cela resterait très conventionnel avec sa si sage épouse, cela allait sans dire. Ou pas... Après tout il avait la loi de son côté. A qui irait-elle se plaindre ? Mais elle crierait évidemment, elle alerterait tous les gardes aux alentours, et puis il y aurait des preuves sur ou dans son corps contre lui pour l'incriminer... Et sa mère, elle serait au courant. Et si il y avait une chose qu'il craignait bien plus que le courroux de son père, c'était la déception dans le regard de sa mère. Alors il ne bougea pas, se dégoûtant de lui même. Frigga l'avait bien éduqué, et le lien maternel qui les unissait l'aidait chaque jour à lutter contre sa nature profonde de Jutoun.

Aurore resta là un moment sans rien dire, fermant les yeux à chaque nouvelle brise sur sa peau. Puis finalement, elle se releva avec élégance, prenant le chemin de l'allée de nouveau prête à regagner la salle de banquet. Loki lui offrit son bras, par politesse et aussi parce que c'était comme cela qu'il devait vraiment agir avec son épouse : Avec courtoisie et bienséance, pas avec avidité et brutalité. Mais la main de son épouse, après avoir saisi son bras, glissait ses doigts sous le bord de la manche de Loki, contre son poignet, ce qui après toute ses pensées lubriques réfreinées lui envoya une décharge électrique à travers le dos jusqu'en haut de la nuque, le faisant apostropher un garde a proximité d'une voix autoritaire :

_\- "Allez trouver la Reine ! Dites-lui que mon épouse se sent lasse et que préférons prendre congé , avec nos excuses."_

Aurore regarda le garde s'éloigner d'un pas rapide et se tourna pour faire face à Loki, attendant des explications. Mais elles ne vinrent pas. Au lieu de cela, Loki passa ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant contre lui sans douceur.

 _\- "Avez-vous déjà expérimenté la téléportation ?"_ lâcha Loki. Mais Aurore n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se sentit happée dans une apesanteur peu agréable bien pire que le Bifröst, comme dans une voiture faisant un tonneau. Elle retomba, nauséeuse, sur un tapis dont elle se rendit compte, par le motif, appartenir à leur chambre.

 _\- "Visiblement. Non."_ fit le Prince avec un sourire moqueur.

Aurore mit un peu de temps à reprendre ses esprits, comme si sa conscience était restée dans le jardin alors que son corps, lui était bel et bien dans cette chambre. Sans un mot, elle se traîna jusqu'au lit et s'y affala sans cérémonie, sous le regard malicieux de Loki, amusé de voir son épouse si raffinée s'étendre d'une façon aussi négligente. Alors s'agenouillant près d'elle, d'un geste rapide, il détacha les chaussures de la jeune femme en profitant, toujours dans les réminiscence de ses pensées profanes,  pour passer ses mains sous l'ourlet de la robe de sa femme, parcourant la douceur attendue de ses jambes. Aurore se laissa faire, occupée à récupérer peu à peu de son étrange voyage. Mais la seconde d'après elle senti une masse sur son corps :

 _\- "J'attends la preuve de ton dévouement,"_ souffla Loki qui s'était allongeait sur elle tout en veillant à ne pas y mettre tout son poids.

 _\- "Vous l'avez déjà,"_ murmura Aurore contre l'oreille de son mari. _"C'était ma robe, j'ai remis du vert pour vous ce soir."_ dit-elle en tentant négligemment de repousser la poitrine de Loki avec un de ses bras, l'air encore sonnée.

 _\- "C'est faux, tu mens"_ devina Loki avec un sourire tandis qu'il frôlait la gorge de la jeune femme avec son nez, aspirant profondément l'odeur de sa peau et de ses cheveux.

 _\- "Vous voyez, je ne mentais pas quand je disais que je n'étais pas suffisamment maligne pour vous tromper avec des mots."_  dit-elle en fermant les yeux, appréciant le contact de la langue et le souffle chaude de Loki sur sa peau.

Décidément il aimait bien le petit côté joueur de Aurore, habilement dissimulé sous son masque de bonnes manières. Il se plaisait à penser qu'il était le seul à connaître cette facette d'elle, tout comme il serait le seul à parcourir son corps de ses mains ou de sa bouche. Il aimait se dire qu'elle lui appartenait même s'il n'éprouvait rien de romantique pour elle, mais elle était sienne. Loki avait toujours été un être possessif, il le savait. Dès lors que quelque chose était à lui, il ne le cédait jamais, même s'il n'en voulait plus. Alors il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il agisse de même avec son épouse. Alors comme pour marquer sa propriété, il avait envie de passer de partout sur, et en elle. Soudain, emporté par un instant vindicatif il marqua la peau tendre de Aurore avec une morsure à mi chemin entre son épaule et le creux de son cou, lui faisant pousser un délicieux petit cri de douleur, qui termina d'achever sa volonté de se conduire correctement. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : se débarrasser de cette robe étroite qui gênait sa femme dans sa respiration et bloquait ses caresses.

Mais reprenant ses esprits, il fit cela doucement, redressant son épouse contre lui pour avoir accès à son dos et délasser lentement son corsage, s'abreuvant des soupirs de soulagement de Aurore au fur et à mesure que sa poitrine était libérée. Une vague de désir charnel l'emporta quand il sentit les mains fermes de la jeune femme poussaient sa veste puis essayant de retirer sa chemise sans aucune hésitation, jouant de ses doigts pour frôler sa peau meurtrie par les combats du matin. Et quand lentement, les mains s'attardèrent sur le bas de son ventre, à la limite de son pantalon, Loki dut se faire violence pour ne pas accélérer les choses et se dévêtir lui-même. Mais il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment et était curieux de voir comment la jeune femme comptait lui faire plaisir, elle qui n'y connaissait rien. Pourtant, elle n'agissait pas entièrement comme une novice, elle semblait confiante même s'il sentait qu'elle ne savait pas du tout vers où elle allait. Sans doute agissait-elle par instinct, se guidant aux réactions de Loki face à ses caresses. Ainsi, elle avait compris ce qu'il attendait lorsque ses mains avaient atteint sa ceinture et que son souffle s'était accentué. Alors elle desserra le vêtement, mais laissant Loki s'en débarrasser, le rendant totalement nu à présent. Loki fit glisser doucement la robe sur les hanches de Aurore, veillant à ne pas l’abîmer malgré son empressement, reconnaissant à la bienséance de faire les sous-vêtements féminins inconvenants pour une Dame de de la Cour, et que sa femme se soit pliée à cette règle. Maintenant vestimentairement parlant à égalité, leurs peaux nues collées l'une à l'autre, ils échangèrent des baisers chauds et humides. Des baisers artificiels et sans sentiments, uniquement pour maintenir leur désirs éveillés tandis qu'ils cédaient à leurs pulsions. D'adulte conscient pour Loki et d'adolescente curieuse pour Aurore, mais ils s'en accordaient.

Aurore restait docile dans les bras de Loki, et il aimait cela. Il appréciait d'être le maître de la situation, de se dire qu'elle se plierait à ses désirs. Pourtant, comme la dernière fois et contrairement a ses habitudes, il voulait faire attention à son plaisir. Parce que si Aurore était son alliée, il ne pouvait pas prendre tout ce qu'elle lui offrait d'elle et lui, ne rien lui donner en échange. S'il écoutait seulement son corps et ses envies, il la prendrait sans aucune cérémonie, il l'aurait prise directement dans le jardin même tout à l'heure, sans considération si elle était prête ou non à l'accueillir en elle, lui qui n'avait jamais été friand des longs préliminaires. Se contentant de prendre ce qu'il voulait sans se soucier du lendemain. Mais là, il prit le temps de la toucher, de passer le bout de sa langue expertement sur les mamelons rose de ses seins, d'embrasser son ventre chaud tout en glissant sa main vers son entrejambe frémissant et de sourire en sentant ses doigts humides, et d'entreprendre d'aller plus loin en elle, mais déjà elle anticipait de nouvelles douleurs et se tendit dans les bras de son mari, qui redoubla en douceur et en vigilance pour continuer de glisser ses doigts pour la trouvant scandaleusement serrée...

Il s'amusa du grognement de frustration que Aurore émit lorsqu'il stoppa ses attentions pour s'allonger sur le dos. Il ferma les yeux, pour sentir la bouche de la jeune femme, parfois sa langue, parcourir son corps, insistant sur ses ecchymoses, puis ses mains sur ses cuisses musclées, sa poitrine buttant soudainement dans sa virilité éveillée, déchaînant de nouveaux fantasmes dans sa tête. Si elle continuait ainsi il n'allait plus rester poli bien longtemps. Mais elle s'éloigna ensuite pour saisir le sexe de son époux et le masser doucement. Loki posa sa main par dessus la sienne et l'incita à serrer en accélérant la cadence afin qu'elle sache la façon dont il aimait cela, plus proche de la tête. Il gémit légèrement et stoppa la jeune femme lorsqu'il craignit atteindre trop rapidement l'orgasme. 

Alors il inversa sa position avec la sienne en se mettant sur Aurore, sa virilité butant contre son entrée. Cependant, il voulait la laisser décider du rythme avec lequel il entrerait en elle. La progression fut frustrante, mais Aurore définitivement encore trop étroite ne pouvait pas régler plus et il ne voulait pas lui gâcher le plaisir en provoquant de nouvelles douleurs trop vives. S'il souhaitait qu'elle reste conciliante pour une prochaine fois, ce ne serait pas à son avantage de la blesser.

Loki avait compris l'avantage d'avoir une épouse jeune comme Aurore : Elle était suffisamment réceptive à ses caresses, et il pouvait en disposer sans honte puisqu'ils étaient mariés. Puis il était gratifiant pour lui d'être le seul à l'initier à ses plaisirs, tout comme c'était agréable de sentir Aurore se perdre dans ses va-et-vients. Étrangement, il se mit à parfaitement comprendre pourquoi certains hommes préféraient les vierges. Son sexe était délicieusement serré entre ses  muscles pourtant déjà tendus à leur maximum. A ce moment, le sentant de cette façon autour de lui, il ne fut même pas sure qu'elle puisse être faite pour prendre autant de lui, cette pensée brûlait son esprit dans un ressentiment de pure perversion insensée.

Et bien que visiblement son membre mit Aurore dans la difficulté, elle semblait néanmoins apprécier la façon dont il la remplit complètement, se tendant toujours plus sous lui quand il passé doucement au fond d'elle. Encouragé par ses soupirs, il accéléra la cadence, arrachant tout de même un râle de douleur a sa jeune épouse. Mais comme lors de leur première nuit, lorsqu'il la regarda pour savoir si il devait se retirer, elle maintenait sa nuque pour le garder contre elle. Alors comme la dernière fois il prit appui sur son bras gauche pour s'occuper plus habillement de sa femme, prenant une pause au fond d'elle pour qu'elle s'habitue à lui, tout en la travaillant manuellement juste au dessus de son point d'ancrage. C'était de la torture d'attendre comme ça, planter au fond d'elle sans bouger plus son membre qui semblé crié sa rage, mais il savait que ce n'était que leur deuxième fois. Et après plus d'un an ! Il savait qu'il devait être prudent avec elle cette fois-ci encore, et certainement les suivantes pour faire son assouplissement. Mais ils étaient mariés, il aurait tout le temps après ça pour être aussi rude et passionné comme il aimait.

Quand elle était redevenue prête, il recommença à aller et venir en elle, encouragé par les plaintes gémissantes de sa femme qui déjà n'arrivait plus à gérer sa longueur en elle, puis doucement reprit le rythme de son mouvement. Lui aussi maintenant était trop loin dans son plaisir pour se contrôler. Ses bras forts encerclèrent le corps fin de Aurore qui continuait à embrasser son mari en gémissant sans plus aucun contrôle d'elle-même, proche de son orgasme, elle commençait à serrer ses hanches contre lui pour prendre encore plus. A ça, les lèvres de Loki la quittèrent pour traîner vers ses seins, lui arrachant un gémissement comme sa langue travaillait à les durcir encore plus que sous son ministère, se redressant pour envoyer encore plus durement en elle quand elle fut arrivée à sa jouissance finale, gémissant son prénom sur un ton d'indécence dont il ne l'eut pas crue capable. Sentant sa verge presque éjectée par les contractions involontaires des murs chaud et humide de sa femme il comprit qu'elle venait d'avoir son premier vrai orgasme et il n'allait pas tarder lui non plus. Alors il continua, et il sembla à Aurore qu'elle serait à le sentir encore pendant des jours si il continuait ainsi. Mais après un râle de libération, il stoppa peu de temps après elle.

Cela avait été encore douloureux mais beaucoup plus excitant et ludique que la dernière fois. Pour tous les deux. Et quand elle le complimenta de cette façon, il se contenta de prendre sa voix calme habituelle pour lui avouer :

_\- "Tu ne sais rien encore, nous avons à peine effleuré la surface."_

Alors qu'il s'était laissé tomber à côté d'elle pour récupérer, elle pouvait sentir quelque chose en elle se lier à lui. Elle ne tombeait pas amoureuse c'était autre chose. Elle avait ressenti énormément de plaisir lors de leur première nuit, mais la douleur d'alors l'avait tenue éloignée de toucher le ciel. Cette fois si elle l'avait atteint. C'était quelque chose de merveilleux qu'elle n'eut jamais imaginé ressentir. Dans cet instant d’abandon total à lui elle lui avait laissé voir qui elle était vraiment. Et elle fut reconnaissante à Loki rien que pour lui avoir permis de connaître ça, et ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui lui avait offert, c'était son époux légitime. Alors à ce moment elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre. Même veuve elle ne voudrait jamais se remarier, elle ne voudrait jamais d'un autre homme dans son lit. Elle était sienne, définitivement et complètement sienne. Elle le regarda droit dans les beaux yeux verts, et déclara d'une voix affaiblie par son contentement sexuel :

_\- "Je ne te trahirais jamais, Loki."_

Se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser avec douceur et sincérité, il sentit le corps tendre de sa femme se serré avec volupté contre lui. Ce soir il avait atteint un plaisir qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir un jour avec Aurore. Parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de jouissance et d'orgasme, comme avec les femmes qu'il fréquentait uniquement pour ça, mais la certitude que les mots de son épouse étaient sincères et vrais. Elle ne le trahirait pas, elle était son alliée. Il avait confiance en elle. Et cela valait tout l'amour et tous le sexe du monde. Il ne l'aimerait peut-être pas plus pour cela, il n'en tomberait probablement jamais amoureux, mais il ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant de tout ce qu'elle venait de lui offrir par ses tendres mots de pleins de promesses. Et ce baiser d'elle... Si différant de tous les autres...

Puis ils entendit les feux d'artifices sonnant la nouvelle année, l'an 2001... Connaitre son premier "vrai" orgasme, ne pouvait pas être un mauvais présage pensa Aurore. Il se souhaitèrent la bonne année avec un dernier baiser et s’endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

(A suivre...)


	12. 10 ans après... "Place des Grands Hommes" ? (Printemps 2010)

Dans les Alpes Françaises, printemps 2010.

10 ans. 10 ans s'étaient écoulés. Cela faisait des années que Aurore n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de revenir dormir seule chez sa mère, pourtant, rien n'avait changé. Elle retrouvait avec joie le balcon sur lequel elle aimait lire et discuter avec son beau-père, le grand parc arboré de la résidence, et même sa chambre d'enfant était restée intacte, hormis tous les objets personnels auxquels elle était attachés, et qu'elle avait eu le droit de faire venir à Asgard, du moment où tout tenait dans deux seules et uniques caisses.

Elle avait donc pris avec elle certains de ses vêtements de Midgard pour quand elle était autorisée à venir rendre visite à sa famille. Généralement 1 fois par an pour la Noël, une fête chrétienne qu'on ne fêtait pas à Asgard. La grande majorité de ses livres, albums photos, des bibelots et autres affaires personnelles... Mais surtout de la musique, ainsi qu'un home cinéma 5.1 **Sony** avec des  DVD offerts par ses parents pour son mariage. Avant, elle dut obtenir une permission spéciale du conseil pour cela, et signer une charte qui stipulait que l'usage de ce matériel devait rester strictement personnel à elle et Loki. Exclusivement. Que ni les CD, ni les DVD ne devaient sortir de leur appartement, ils ne devaient pas non plus en communiquer le contenu à autrui. Et après, tout ce qu'elle amena de culturel de chez elle dut passer par une sorte de Douane Asgardienne, jugeant si oui ou non les contenus étaient conformes. Et sur ce coup, Loki avait assuré, plaidant sa cause pour de nombreux objets, surtout certains CD jugés trop violents ou certain DVD jugés immoraux. Il dut argumenter longuement, expliquant comment les Midgardiens grandissaient avec tout cela autour d'eux et que cela n'influençait pas forcément leur comportement... Qu'il fut juste du "show", du divertissement, rien de plus. Asgard était comme une sorte de réserve naturelle qui tenait à conserver sa culture et ses traditions intactes. La super technologie et la longévité en plus.

Mais ici, pour la première fois seule pour tout un mois sans Loki, ni personne d'autre pour la surveiller, elle n'avait pas été aussi sereine depuis avant son mariage. Sa vie à la Cour n'était pas si désagréable, mais elle n'était pas libre, et sa famille lui manquait terriblement. Et être ici était tellement reposant. Elle était si heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps en ville avec sa mère ! Elle allait dans les magasins et s'émerveillait de tout comme une enfant, tout lui paraissant nouveau et envoutant ! Comme voyager dans un pays exotique, la peur de se perdre en moins !

Si elle avait eu une autorisation pour venir si longtemps c'est parce que Loki et elle avait fêté leurs 10 ans de mariage l'an dernier (en 2009) et que cette année, le frère de sa mère venait d'avoir le fils tant attendu de la famille. Celui qui continuerait la lignée de la famille de sa mère. Mais Loki était très occupé par certains troubles dans certains autres mondes et ne pouvait toujours pas partir en voyage dans l'immédiat, alors il l'avait laissée partir seule. Car il avait une vraie confiance en elle, et si sa mère avait pu la garder pure durant 16 ans, elle pourrait bien veiller sur elle durant un petit mois.

Durant tout ce temps, elle voulut profiter de ces petits moments dans sa vraie famille, jouant avec les enfants nés en son absence, savoir qui s'était marié ou malheureusement séparé, qui se faisait construire une nouvelle maison, qui avait changé de travail, Que se passait-il dans le pays ou ailleurs dans le monde... Conversant avec son grand frère comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits, dans la maison de campagne de leur grand-parents dans les hautes-Alpes, allongés sur les mêmes transats **Lafuma** , leur verre de **Malibu Coco** ayant juste remplacé le **Coca-Cola** de leur enfance...

Toute les jours, elle avait rendu visite à la jeune accouchée et au bébé à la maternité avant que la petite famille ne rentre chez elle. Aurore berçait le nourrisson en chantant des comptines, dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Il était si beau, si mignon, qu'elle pensa qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aimer plus aucun autre bébé. Ou peut être le sien, qui sait ? Et pour la première fois dans sa vie, à 27 ans, elle en eut envie. Envie de ça ! Un petit bébé à elle. Un petit garçon, qu'elle pourrait aussi bercer contre son sein allaitant. changer ses petites fesses roses et l'habiller avec des grenouillères bleues **Marèse**  au toucher velours. Lui donner son bain moussant **Mustela** et sentir l'odeur du **Klorane** dans ses doux cheveux, le regarder paisiblement dormir écoutant sa petite respiration musicale... Mais pour l'instant ce n'était jamais arrivé. Bien que elle et  Loki remplissait leurs devoirs conjugaux, en 10 ans, elle n'était jamais tombée enceinte. Ceux-ci étant sans doute trop irréguliers. Néanmoins, s'en ouvrant parfois à la Reine, celle-ci s'était toujours voulu rassurante. Lui attestant que la biologie entre les Asgardiens et les Midgardien n'était pas une science exacte, et que la chose pouvait prendre du temps, qu'il n'y avait aucune inquiétude à avoir... Levant de ces épaules toutes pressions d'obligation d'enfantement immédiat.

Evidemment, ni Aurore, ni même Loki ne se doutaient que les pommes d'Idunn offertes à la jeune princesse tous les 6 mois pour conserver son apparente jeunesse, furent ensorcelées par la Reine elle-même, afin d'éviter le risque de la venue d'un bébé probablement avec des traits physique Jotun dont on aurait eu bien du mal à expliquer l'origine ! Et Loki, jusqu'à maintenant, n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt réel pour la paternité, se bornant à considérer un bébé comme une baveuse source de problèmes. Les jumeaux, le loup-garou, le serpent de mer et la morte-vivante lui avait suffisamment causé de problèmes dans le passé, et il n'était vraiment pas pressé de remettre le couvert. Loki pensait bien que cela puisse arriver à un moment ou un autre, mais pour l'instant, ça ne le travaillait pas plus que cela. Sauf une seule fois, à la naissance d'un unième fils d'un des gardes Royaux, mais n'avait plus jamais évoquer le sujet une fois la crise passée.

Mais, là-bas, dans sa famille, sans enfants au bout de presque 11 ans de mariage, elle sentait parfois les regards lancés en biais par son père. Elle savait que quelque chose le préoccupait, et qu'il ne tarderait pas à lui en parler. Mais elle ne voulait pas forçait les choses, connaissant suffisamment la réserve de l'homme qui l'avait engendrée. Elle était sa fille unique, son unique enfant biologique. Alors sans doute qu'il cherchait un moyen d'aborder le sujet sans la brusquer. Cela se fit un soir, à la fin d'un repas que Erick se lança, lui intimant d'un regard de rester à table avec lui alors que sa mère et sa belle-mère la débarassaient.

 _\- "Cela fait longtemps maintenant que tu es mariée au Prince Loki, 11 ans en septembre prochain même."_ commenta-t-il pour commencer.

 _\- "Oui."_ fit Aurore, ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'autre. Elle sentait une certaine nervosité inhabituelle dans la voix de son père, naturellement mal à l'aise d'aborder une tel sujet avec sa propre fille.

 _\- "Tu sais, ta mère voit les choses différemment sur certaines choses,"_ son père divorcé  lancait un regard narquois vers la porte de la cuisine, voir si son ex-femme n'écoutait pas leur conversation. _"Seulement, je m'inquiéte pour toi de certaines choses... Alors pardonne-moi mon indiscrétion ma fille,"_ avança le militaire.

 _\- "Tu es mon père, et je ne suis plus une enfant. Si tu veux me parler sincèrement tu peux. Que se passe-t-il ?"_ Encouragea Aurore d'une moue compatissante avec un doux sourire.

 _\- "Bon. Et bien soyons honnête. Ton mari ne t'a toujours pas donné d'enfant."_  Soupirant un moment avant de reprendre _"Je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne te néglige pas..."_

Le sourire de Aurore se fana. Son père n'était pas le premier à soulever la question, même à Asgard parfois. Et elle en était toujours autant agacée. Cependant, elle nota dans la réflexion de son père, que contrairement aux autres, il plaçait Loki en coupable, en sous-entendant qu'il ne remplissait peut-être pas ses devoirs, alors que les gens en général autour d'elle, les femmes de la Cour surtout, mettaient volontiers en doute sa capacité à donner une descendance à son époux. Evidemment, personne ne songerait une seconde à mettre en doute la fertilité d'un homme, encore moins d'un Prince ! Ah plus forte raison si il avait déjà fait ses preuves dans une autre vie ! Alors elle se détendit un peu, comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une accusation, mais d'un simple constat.

 _\- "Je ne suis pas négligée, Papa. Rassures-toi..."_ répondit-elle simplement, forçant un sourire _"Seulement la biologie Asgardienne est différente de la nôtre. ils vivent 50 fois plus longtemps que nous, alors il n'ont pas des bébés aussi régulièrement."_

Cette explication logique contenta son père, qui lui sourit à son tour. Elle comprenait que les gens s'inquiètent du fait qu'une princesse ne tombe pas enceinte. Puisque en toute logique, porter les enfants de Loki, lui donner une descendance et à plus forte raison un fils, était une chose attendue autour d'elle.

 _\- "Mais il te traite bien tout de même ?"_  fit son père décidant de reprendre la conversation, _"Tu sais, on parle de lui comme étant un grand manipulateur devant l'éternel. j'ai entendu des conversations à Asgard quand nous y étions pour ton mariage à l'époque. Ses ruses sont très mal perçues par les soldats. Je sais aussi que parfois il s'évapore pendant des jours sans que nous sachions si il est mort ou vivant pour réapparaître uniquement au moment de rentrer à Asgard. La dernière fois qu'il a fait ça sur ici, le Prince Thor était fou quand ton époux s'est uniquement justifié en disant qu'il avait des affaires à régler !" _expliqua l'homme.

 _\- "Et bien le Prince Loki est un homme complexe et plein de secrets et j'apprends toujours ses actes en même temps que vous tous ! Mais crois-moi, ces motivations sont toujours louables. On pense à tort que sous prétexte que je suis son épouse je connais toutes ses ruses et ses manigances. Et même que j'y participe parfois ! Mais il ne partage rien de tout cela avec moi, bien au contraire, je crois même qu'il m'en préserve. Donc ne sois pas inquiet Papa, mon époux me traite avec tout le respect et toute la bonté qu'il me doit,"_ assura-t-elle avec conviction.

Oui enfin, peut-être exagérait-elle un peu pour rassurer sa famille. Loki était loin d'être toujours un modèle de gentillesse, même avec elle. Mais elle se garda bien de lui en parler. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé de s'épandre sur ses malheurs conjugaux de femme aux foyer désespérée ? A presque 27 ans elle n'allait pas claquer la porte des appartements de son époux pour rentrer chez sa mère comme une adolescente en crise. Ses parents avaient foiré leur mariage, elle tiendrait le sien. Il faut dire qu'en plus de 10 ans de mariage elle avait appris à connaître son mari, sachant que son humeur n'était jamais égale ; pouvant se monter tantôt joyeux et taquin, tantôt cruel et manipulateur. Il y avait rarement un juste milieu chez lui et Aurore savait maintenant éviter la part sombre de sa personnalité. C'était quelque chose comme ancrée dans ses gênes. Quelque chose qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, une obscurité qu'elle n'eut jamais rencontré chez aucun autre Asgardien...

Pourtant, malgré ce que l'on disait de son époux, il ne s'était jamais montré physiquement ou sexuellement violent avec elle. Aurore avait justement remarqué qu'il cherchait toujours à l'éviter lorsqu'il était en colère, craignant certainement de mal agir en sa compagnie. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était tendre, loin de là. Il pouvait parfois lui tenir des propos très vexants, voir carrément méchant pour revenir quelques instants plus tard vers elle comme si de rien n'était. Aurore avait appris à l'accepter docilement, partant du principe qu'elle ne devait pas prendre en compte les paroles qu'il lançait sous le coup de la colère.

Mais il est vrai qu'il lui était déjà arrivé d'être blessée au point de fondre en larmes une fois seule, surtout lorsqu'il lui disait qu'elle n'était rien pour lui, claquant la porte, avant d'aller peut-être rejoindre une autre femme... Et il y avait eu cette fois aussi, où même lui, ayant reçu le faire-part de ce garde Royal qui avait déjà de multiples fils, lui avait reproché d'être _"incapable de retenir un seul de ses enfants"_ et qu'il _"se demandait bien à quoi elle pouvait lui servir en définitive."_ Cette fois-là, elle en avait pleuré des jours entiers, certaine qu'il allait la répudier pour de bon, la poussant même à aller en parler à la Reine.  Loki était un homme joueur qui habituellement se lasser assez vite de la même femme, ne faisant jamais durer une relation plus de 3 mois, de peur phobique de l'engagement et peut-être aussi de prendre le risque d'être lui même abandonné à son tour. Alors plusieurs années de mariage ! Mais Frigga avait certainement réprimandé son fils, car un soir au bout d'une semaine de comportement glacial à son égard et jusque dans leur lit, il était venu s'excuser avec un nouveau bijou, et ne l'avait plus jamais accablé à ce sujet.

Quand elle pensait qu'il put avoir une maîtresse, elle n'était pas blessée dans ses sentiments pour lui, elle n'éprouvait pas de lien assez fort pour ressentir une véritable jalousie quant à la possible infidélité de son époux. Du moins pensa-t-elle. Ce qui la touchait, c'était le véhémence et le dégoût qu'il lui montrait quand il lui parlait ainsi, comme s'il reniait une ou toutes les promesses silencieuses ou orales de soutien qu'ils s'étaient faîtes.

Mais Aurore savait à quel point Loki pouvait être menteur, il était tellement bon à ça que dans ces moments elle coyait dur comme fer à ses paroles mesquines, se disant que cette fois-ci, il le pensait vraiment. Mais à chaque fois, il revenait vers elle. Il ne s'excusait jamais, ne reparlait même pas de ce qui s'était produit. Lui offrant un cadeau, principalement des bijoux, si bien que Aurore en avait une boîte remplie de ce qu'elle appelait secrètement ses "parures d'excuses". Elle pardonnait toujours en acceptant le cadeau sans un repproche, le rangeant avec lassitude dans sa boîte sans vraiment y jeter un oeil. Peut-être Loki, en regardant le coffret déborder de bijoux abandonnés, avait-il décidé qu'il devait se renouveler en termes de pardon, puisque depuis peu, il lui apportait des fruits. La première fois, Aurore n'avait pu se retenir de rire en voyant son époux lui tendre une pêche nectarine avec un regard légèrement hésitant. Finalement, ce cadeau avait meilleur goût que les autres, mais n'appréciait pas forcement d'en recevoir un presque tous les jours... Et elle se lasserait aussi vite des agrumes que des bijoux...

Mais, c'est vrai, il y avait eu un changement en elle durant ce mois. Elle avait tenu son petit cousin au creux de ses bras, ce petit être lourd comme 3 briques de lait, qui lui ressemblait étrangement, avait brisé ou libéré quelque chose en elle. Mariée à une homme qu'elle n'avait pas choisi, jamais elle ne s'était sentie l'âme maternelle. Pourtant elle pouvait sentir ce nouveau sentiment de besoin naître au sein de ses entrailles vides... Le besoin de donner la vie. Le besoin d'être une mère.

Et maintenant après ce mois passé chez sa mère, il était temps pour Aurore de rentrer au Palais. Ce fut avec regret qu'elle quitta sa famille pour regagner l'atmosphère oppressante de la Cour de Asgard. Mais elle ne montra rien, se contentant de sourire tout en faisant une nouvelle fois ses adieux.

Personne ne l'attendit pour son accueil quand elle rentra au Palais hormis sa suivante et un Garde pour l'escorter jusqu'à ses appartements. Personne de la famille Royale. Oh ! Ce n'était pas comme si elle espérait un comité d'accueil ! C'était plutôt agréable, un peu comme si elle revenait seulement d'une longue balade, et elle n'avait pas à subir les effusions d'affections hypocrites des dames. Elle laissa le garde et sa dame de compagnie prendre ses affaires pendant qu'elle voulait rester seul un moment avec son cheval pour le déseller elle-même avant de rentrer chez elle. Mais à ce moment, Fandral, surgit de nulle part et l'apostropha gentiment.

 _\- "Oh ! Permettez-moi de vous aider ! Bien le bonjour Belle Dame Aurore, comment est Midgard en cette saison ?"_ lui demanda-t-il aimablement, un sourire franc sur le visage.

Ne voulant vexer l'homme, surtout qu'elle connaissait son entêtement à se voiloir courtois avec toutes les femmes croisant son chemin, elle se recula et laissa le guerrier s'occuper de sa monture.

 _\- "Et bien c'est le printemps et le temps est vraiment magnifique, quasiment pas un jour de pluie !"_ dit-elle de façon expéditive, ne voulant pas être vu conversant seul avec le  Womanizer en chef de Asgard.

 _\- "Merveilleux ! Et le bébé ? comment se portent la mère et l'enfant ? Un futur guerrier j'en suis sûr ! "_ rajouta  Fandral, décidemment trop heureux en compagnie de la jeune femme !

Et _"crotte"_ on n'allait pas la laisser en paix avec toutes ces histoires de progéniture ! pensa Aurore.

 _\- "Et bien, tout le monde est bien, je vous remercie pour eux, Fandral. Mais il est sans doute un peu prématuré d'en faire déjà un guerrier si jeune, en toute honnêteté il devrait apprendre à savoir tenir sa tête avant de tenir une épée, j'en ai peur !"_ conclut-elle faisant rire le blond, pendant qu'elle lançait des regards aux environs.

Elle n'était vraiment pas enchantée d'avoir une conversation avec l'ami de Thor, surtout quand elle se sentait épiée et que la moindre ambiguïté serait amplifiée et déformée pour être rapportée à la Cour puis tomberait dans l'oreille de Loki. Son époux lui faisait relativement confiance, à elle, mais certainement pas aux autres hommes. Et Fandral n'en parlons même pas ! Loki pouvait se montrer d'une jalousie maladive avec sa femme qu'il considérait comme une possession exclusive, parfois au delà de la raison, et si elle était surprise à simplement lui adresser la parole, ici, toute seule dans une écurie bourrée de foin, cela pourrait rapidement tourné au crime de lèse-majesté !

 _\- " Aaahhh... C'est toujours une joie d'accueillir un enfant ! La petite dernière de Volstagg est née en votre absence, il y a tout juste 1 semaine !"_ Informa Fandral joyeusement.

 _\- "Oui ça doit être le printemps ! Vous voudrez bien féliciter les parents et donner mes meilleurs voeux de rétablissement à la maman pour moi ?"_ Demanda poliment Aurore, tandis qu'ils quittaient les écuries. _"Et je ferais envoyer un présent de la part du Prince Loki et moi même."_

 _\- "C'est gentil à vous princesse Aurore, mais justement... je comptais aller leurs rendre une petite visite, peut-être voudriez-vous m'accompagner ?"_ proposa-t-il sincèrement.

Aurore hésita, elle n'était pas vraiment sure que Loki apprécierait que la première chose qu'elle fasse une fois revenue fut visiter les amis de Thor... Mais elle avait tellement envie de voir le nouveau né, elle avait tenu son petit cousin et se demanda comment c'était de tenir une petite fille... Et puis après tout, elle ne savait même pas où était Loki, puis il allait de toute façon être rapidement informé qu'elle avait été accueillie par Fandral. Qu'elle y aille ou non, Aurore s'attendait à se voir offrir des pêches ou des chocolats pendant les trois prochaines semaines au moins !

 _\- " Why not !"_ souffla-t-elle finalement, Fandral incrédule à son expression en anglais. Elle l'avait piqué à son frère et pris l'habitude de sortir _" why not"_ ou _" what else"_ pour un oui ou un non par simple jeu durant le mois passé. Son café **Nespresso** allait lui manquer aussi. _"Les Midgardiens et leur contamination stupide par la publicité"_ pensa-t-elle.

Fandral ne cacha pas sa surprise quand la jeune femme accepta son invitation, et en fut heureux. A ses yeux, Aurore était beaucoup trop effacée et sous l'emprise de Loki, la voir accepter son invitation lui faisait plaisir. Malgré les années de mariage avec Loki, les amis de Thor connaissaient très peu la jeune femme. Son mari considérant plus le trio palatin comme des relations de travail que des amis proches, intégrant rarement Aurore à leurs rencontres. Mais d'elle-même elle se montrait rarement aux fêtes non officielles qu'elle pouvait éviter, ou tout autre banquet que Loki fréquentait avec eux, préférant toujours se tenir loin de Thor ou de ses amis par loyauté envers son mari. On pouvait dire d'elle qu'elle était tombé dans l'ombre de son époux, ou même qu'elle était absente. Si bien que Fandral avait presque du mal à se dire que le frère de Thor était marié. Parfois, le guerrier se demandait si c'était une injonction de Loki ou si c'est Aurore qui ne souhaitait pas se mélanger avec eux. Bien qu'elle paraisse réservée, son visage affichait toujours une droiture et une détermination farouche. Se jugeait-elle trop importante pour traîner avec des guerriers ? Fandral savait que c'était stupide, bon psychologue de la nature féminine il avait vu que sa froideur apparente n'était que de la timidité, et que venant d'une famille de militaire, c'était évident que Loki y était pour quelque chose si elle restait autant en retrait.

Pourtant, elle le suivit, à pied, chez Volstagg, restant tout de même quelques pas derrière pour ne pas donner l'impression d'être intime avec lui. Néanmoins, elle regretta déjà quand elle vit que tous les amis de Thor étaient également chez lui, et cerise sur le gâteau Sif et Thor, LES deux personnes avec lesquelles Loki ne voulait absolument pas la voir. Cependant, elle se détendit un peu en voyant leur sourire aimable, tant pis, elle ferait des tartes aux pêches et leur offrirait.

 _\- "Cela me fait grand plaisir de vous voir, ma soeur,"_ dit  Thor dans une accolade affectueuse, sans doute était-il euphorisé par la joie de son ami... Aurore se crispa dans les bras puissants et se recula aussi vite quand il la lâcha.

La jeune femme songea avec effarement à quel point le guerrier pouvait être tactile, même s'il n'avait aucune arrière pensée. Elle le voyait souvent prendre le bras des femmes, faire des accolades à ses amis... Bref, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de toucher les gens. Elle se garda de lui dire, son contact étant plus gênant pour lui que pour elle d'être enlacée par le Dieu du Tonnerre, lui ne la troublait pas. Aurore retira habilement sa main, en prétextant défroisser sa veste imperméable **Déchatlon** , bleu/vert eau, un cadeau de sa mère. Elle portait encore ses vêtements Midgardiens qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de changer. 

Fandral demanda à Volstagg de leur présenter l'enfant. Le père fut ravi de montrer au groupe la petite fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Le bébé, bien que jeune était vif et bougeait ses petits poings frénétiquement.

 _\- " Oohhh ! Elle sera aussi douce que Sif !"_ Plaisanta Fandral en riant. La guerrière lui lança un regard courroucé, mais en riant aussi.

 _-"Tu veux la prendre dans tes bras ?"_ demanda Volstagg à  Sif en tendant l'enfant. Mais la jeune femme se recula légèrement, gênée.

 _\- "Tu sais, je suis moins à l'aise avec les bébés qu'avec les armes",_ dit-elle en guise de refus. Puis, pour détourner l'attention, elle se tourna vers Aurore et déclara : _"Tu devrais plutôt le proposer à la Princesse Aurore qui s'est déplacée exprès pour elle..."_

 _\- "Voudriez-vous la prendre, Princesse Aurore ?"_ Demanda poliment Volstagg. Connaissant trop peu l'épouse de  Loki pour se montrer plus familier.

 _\- "Oui, avec plaisir !"_ acquiesça Aurore en récupérant la petite fille.

Le bébé était parfaitement réveillé, ses beaux yeux bleus la fixant tels des billes alors que ses mains et ses pieds bougeaient lentement, peut être moins brutalement que ceux de son petit cousin. Elle caressa doucement le duvet roux sur sa tête en prenant soin d'éviter les zones de fontanelles. Et ce parfum... l'odeur si particulière d'un être tout neuf pas encore contaminé par son environnement...

 _\- "Avez-vous déjà choisi son prénom ?"_ demanda Aurore sans quitter le petit paquet dans ses bras qui n'était pas plus gros mais nettement plus lourd qu'un nourrisson Midgardien.

 _\- "Enfin quelqu'un qui demande !"_ clama joyeusement Volstagg. _"Elle s'appelle Gundrun !"_

 _\- "C'est très jolie,"_ répondit poliment la jeune femme, ne sachant absolument pas ce que cela pouvait signifier, tout en laissant la fillette serrer fort son index avec sa petite main. Les prénoms  Asgardiens ou Norrois restaient pour elle un mystère, Loki n'était-il pas traditionnellement le nom d'un chat sur Midgard ? Et son dérivé Floki celui d'un chien, pourtant elle avait entendu dire que des humains les avaient déjà portés.

Le bébé empoignait et secouait vigoureusement son doigt, faisant rire Aurore. Thor leva sa chope d'hydromel, lançant un toast pour le bébé, avant de boire goulûment. A cet instant, la jeune femme remarqua que la petite aussi devait avoir soif, commençant à être grognon et cherchant chez elle une boisson qu'elle ne pourrait lui donner, ce que Thor remarqua.

 _\- "Cela sera probablement bientôt votre tour ma sœur, j'en suis sure !"_ fit gentiment le guerrier dans un sourire, qui semblait vouloir être rassurant. Avait-il eu vent des conversations que Aurore avait eus avec sa mère la Reine ? Elle lui sourit à son tour d'un air entendu.

 _\- "Je crois que G undrun a faim et a besoin de sa mère,"_ fit Aurore joyeusement pour alléger l'atmosphère en rendant précautionneusement l'enfant à son père alors que tout le monde semblait la regarder de façon compatissante. et la pitié des gens était la dernière chose qu'elle désirait en cet instant. Mais elle pensait quand même que les amis de Thor ne semblaient pas aussi désagréables que le disait Loki, mais devait rester prudente. D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup...

  _\- "Alors comme ça on invite mon épouse, sans moi, sans même me prévenir..."_ fit soudainement la voix traînante de Loki dans l'encadrement de la porte restée ouverte. Il détestait ne pas être invité aux petites sauteries de ses connaissances.

Tous se tournèrent vers le Prince cadet qui arborait un large sourire, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Aurore connaissait bien ce trait ironique sur son visage alors que ses yeux, eux, ne riaient pas du tout. Les amis prirent ça pour une plaisanterie, mais la Princesse n'était pas dupe, Loki était positivement vexé du manque d'attention à son égard. Ignorant complètement l'enfant, Loki fixa Aurore avec insistance en se rapprochant d'elle les bras toujours croisés, elle sentit dans son attitude tout le reproche et la contrariété dont il la brima intérieurement. Mais cela ne dura qu'un bref instant, car il dévia son regard vers Volstagg pour le saluer et observer le bébé.

 _\- "En espérant que sa tignasse ne sera pas aussi drue que la tienne, heureux père, sinon la pauvre petite aura des complexes toute sa vie"_ , lança Loki avec un petit sourire moqueur. Les mots de Loki jetèrent instantanément un froid, car d'ordinaire, on faisait les éloges des bébés que l'on visitait et non l'inverse.

 _\- "Elle pourra faire comme toi Loki, et s'appliquer tous les matins à bien se coiffer,"_ répliqua calmement Fandral, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, ayant suffisamment passer de temps sur les champs de batailles avec Loki pour savoir qu'il n'y avait que lorsqu'il retrouvait le petit confort de sa salle de bain et ses produits de fixation capillaire que ses cheveux de jais naturellement bouclés furent parfaitement disciplinés.

Aurore pinça ses lèvres en se retenant de rire. Elle était sa femme depuis plus de 10 ans, alors était bien placée pour savoir que les cheveux de Loki purent être une parfaite ruine, et que son gel fixant était son meilleur ami. Mais elle ne voulait pas d'une dispute digne de tout un vergé de pêche. Mais Loki l'avait bien cherché sur ce coup et vu sa moue dépréciative, soit il n'avait pas envie de s'abaisser à répondre, soit il n'avait rien à dire.

 _\- "Il a raison mon frère,"_ appuya Thor entre deux rires. Le Dieu du Tonnerre aussi connaissait bien l'état naturel des cheveux de son propre frère ; parvenant à le faire rire de lui-même, mais c'était une manœuvre pour ne pas montrer qu'il était une nouvelle fois véxé. Puis il lança un regard lourd à Aurore avant de lui dire :

_\- "Ma mère vous cherche ma chère. Elle a eu vent de votre retour et s'attendait à ce que vous veniez la saluer en premier."_

_\- "Ne sois pas si dur mon frère, je suis sûr que notre Mère ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur quand elle connaîtra la cause de son retard,"_ fit Thor qui avait lui aussi noté le reproche dans la voix de Loki.

Aurore se dit qu'elle ne devait pas devenir un nouveau point de tension entre les deux frères, et préféra prendre congé immédiatement, en prenant soin de dire au revoir à tous et de féliciter de nouveau les heureux parents. Puis glissa comme dernière excuse qu'elle ne voulait pas faire attendre la Reine. Pressant le pas une fois dehors, pour ne pas faire attendre la Reine.

 _\- "Elle ne vous attend pas,"_ avoua le Dieu de Mensonge derrière elle, avec satisfaction.

 _\- "Bien ! Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venu me chercher ?"_ demanda Aurore qui avait stoppé sa marche.

 _\- "Parce que j'ai été informé de votre retour, et surtout du fait que vous aviez quitté le Palais en compagnie de Fandral !"_ cracha-t-il les mâchoires massivement serrées quand il arriva à son niveau. Voilà, maintenant elle avait des ennuis pensa-t-elle.

 _\- "Pardonnez-moi, j'aurais dû vous informer de ma visite chez Volstagg, c'est vrai,"_ concéda Aurore en le fixant à la recherche d'une expression d'apaisement dans le visage de son époux, qui ne vint pas.

 _\- "Non. Vous auriez dû décliner l'invitation,"_ trancha Loki, droit face à elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur les mains jointes dans le dos, mais clairement furieux sous son apparente bienséance. Mais le couple Princier ne pouvait se permettre une scène en public, d'où la volonté d'Aurore d'avoir cette conversation dans la rue.

 _\- "Si j'avais su que cela vous contrarierez à ce point, je l'aurais déclinée,"_  dit-elle doucement, ne voulant pas d'une nouvelle dispute pour son retour a Asgard. Tant pis pour sa fierté, s'indignant intérieurement de se voir plier de la sorte face à son époux.

 _\- "VOUS savez. Per-ti-na-ment. Que je ne veux PAS vous voir avec mon frère et ses comparses de kermesses,"_  insista le Prince.

 _\- "Je n'ai rien fait de mal Loki... Je suis juste allée rendre visite à un nourrisson, pas à Thor ou à quelconque de ses amis,"_ se justifia Aurore avant de lui tourner le dos et reprendre son chemin vers le Palais sans regarder si son mari la suivait ou pas, ou la tête qu'il pouvait bien faire. 

Elle tâchait de contrôler ses émotions, mais sa colère à elle aussi était forte. C'est vrai que sur l'instant elle se doutait que son mari le prendrait mal, mais elle ne digérait pas qu'il lui ai fait croire que la Reine la cherchait, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'elle l'aurait suivi même sans ce mensonge. Quand elle arriva dans leurs appartements, Loki était déjà là, assis dans un fauteuil. Avantage de la téléportation ! Il avait clairement envie de la confronter dès son retour. Il n'avait pas dû trouver assez à se disputer en son absence et ça lui avait manquer pensa-t-elle. Mais au lieu de ça, il lui tendit une pêche bien mûre.

\- "J'en ai assez des pêches, j'aurais préféré une pomme," dit-elle sèchement avec un demi sourire en contournant la main de Loki tenant le fruit, qu'il transforma en une belle pomme bien rouge.

\- "Satisfaite, Amour ?"

\- "Je préfère les pommes vertes, mais je me contenterai de celle-ci," nargua-t-elle en croquant dans le fruit juteux.

Loki plissa des yeux et en une seconde la pomme que Aurore venait de croquer était maintenant gâtée et infestée de vers. Instinctivement, elle recracha la bouchée à même le sol, lâchant le fruit qui disparut avant de toucher le sol.

\- "Je suppose que je l'ai bien méritée !" grimaça-t-elle dégouttée, s'essuyant la bouche avec la main.

\- "Bien, alors à présent, nous sommes quittes ! " annonça Loki en réprimant un rire. Suivant des yeux sa femme qui s'engouffrait dans leur chambre pour aller ranger ses affaires elle-même, détestant que quelqu'un d'autre touche l'intérieur de ses placard. Alors c'est toujours elle qui ranger son linge et celui de Loki. Il la suivit, puis s'installa sur le bord de la coiffeuse, regardant Aurore s'agiter.

\- "Je ne prendrais plus une nouvelle fois le risque de vous contredire. Cher époux." répliqua Aurore encore écœurée, mais surtout consciente que la dispute aurait pu être encore pire. Car avec tous ces bébés dans les environs, elle ne voulait pas lui rappeler qu'il tenait une bonne raison de définitivement la renvoyer sur Midgard. "Ceci dit, vos farces m'ont manqué," dit-elle, essayant d'arrondir les angles avec un sourire.

\- "Juste mes farces ?" demanda Loki, espiègle en affichant un air faussement contrarié.

\- "What else ?" répondit Aurore, souriant à elle-même de la blague que son frère aurait compris. Son mari affichant le même regard interrogatif que Fandral quand elle avait switché du Français à l'Anglais tout a l'heure dans l'écurie. Sinon elle savait de quoi parler Loki, mais sa fierté l'empêcher de lui dire qu'elle avait souvent pensé à lui et que sa compagnie lui avait manqué.

 _\- "A moi tu m'as manqué,"_ reconnut Loki, néanmoins, Aurore ne parvint pas à savoir s'il disait vrai ou si ce n'était qu'une flatterie.

 _\- "Ah oui ? Ne me faites pas croire que vous avez dormi seul durant tout un mois,"_ ironisa-t-elle, finalement peu convaincue. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir heureuse de le voir après ce genre de mensonge à propos de la Reine.

 _\- "Pourquoi pas ? Quitte à coucher avec une femme dont on n'est pas amoureux, autant le faire uniquement avec son épouse !"_ répliqua-t-il, piqué au vif par le peu de considération que portait son épouse à ses paroles qui avaient vocation d'être aimables et sincères.

 _\- "Je crois que je préfère quand vous me mentez."_ lâcha Aurore, scandalisée par son manque de tacts. Ses mensonges pouvaient être douloureux, mais ses vérités étaient parfois encore plus cruelles. "Mais effectivement, si vous le voyez ainsi." conclut-elle froidement, constatant aussi qu'il la rabaissait comme un simple objet sexuel, lui servant en cas de besoin...

 _\- "Ne croyez pas ceux qui disent que je vais voir d'autres femmes. C'est faux,"_ justifia Loki agacé. _"Je ne suis pas libidineux contrairement à ce qu'on dit de moi. Surtout sur Midgard."_

 _\- "Seriez-vous en train de vouloir me faire croire que je suis la seule femme avec laquelle vous auriez couché depuis notre mariage ? Mais alors que faîtes-vous donc de toutes ses nuits où vous ne rentrez pas ? Vous retournez voir Thor pour vous racontez des histoires sur les Géants des Glaces dans le noir ? Vous faîtes encore cette tente avec sa couverture rouge et les pinces à linges volées à la buanderie ?"_ demanda Aurore, se rappelant des souvenirs des frères qui avait pu être évoqués devant elle, restant dubitative mais tout de même curieuse de la réponse qu'il allait lui faire, puisqu'il semblait parler sans leurres.

 _\- "La magie est la chose la plus importante dans ma vie. Vous savez qu'elle passe avant vous, avant toute autre chose,"_ avoua Loki, ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

La jeune femme le fixa un instant en souriant. Elle savait à présent qu'il disait la vérité, et même si n'importe qui aurait trouvé cela peu flatteur, Aurore n'en était pas si peinée. Ce que Loki avait dit à propos de la magie, elle le savait déjà même s'il ne lui en avait jamais clairement fait part. Et soudainement elle fut la plus heureuse des femmes d'apprendre que contrairement à la croyance populaire, Loki ne courait pas de lit en lit, multipliant les infidélités comme son propre Dieu multiplirait les petits pains et le poisson. Elle savait que ce fut quelque chose de permis et courant pour les hommes de Asgard, et cela l'avait maintes fois vexée d'imaginer son mari avec une autre, pas vraiment par jalousie car elle savait qu'il avait déjà connu un certain nombre de femmes avant leur mariage, mais parce que sa fierté d'épouse Chrétienne était atteinte quand elle se disait qu'il ne respectait même pas assez le sacrement de leur mariage pour s'abstenir de commettre le péché d'adultère. Et puis un peu dégoûtée quand même à l'idée de passer après une autre.

Mais durant toutes ces années elle n'avait pas voulu savoir, mieux valait pour elle le doute que la certitude. Elle savait aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment des relations intimes régulières comme un couple aimant souhaitant concevoir un enfant. Parfois une seule fois par mois, voir pas du tout selon les déplacements de son mari. Ou de comment elle se sentait, car même après 10 ans d'activité sexuelle elle avait toujours du mal à l'accueillir, la faisant encore saigner si leur échange était trop rude ou pas assez ergonomique. Alors Loki préférait ne pas trop la solliciter, laissant des périodes de pauses entre leurs ébats les plus passionnés, n'étant pas particulièrement fan à l'idée "d’abîmer le matériel". Alors que pouvait-elle lui reprocher ? Son époux et elle se plaisaient uniquement lorsque leurs instincts se révélaient, et que leur corps en ressentaient le besoin. Et dans ce cas, elle ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'ils "faisaient l'amour", absolument pas, mais il y avait d'autres sentiments dans leur échanges. Celui de la confiance en se livrant sans détour et sans honte, se livrant à leurs envies réciproques. 

Alors Aurore en avait naturellement déduit qu'il voyait d'autres femmes et qu'il revenait vers elle de temps en temps uniquement pour ne pas être un "mauvais mari". Connaissant les traditions conjugales ici, pourquoi Loki aurait été différent des autres Asgardiens ? Elle avait cru que tous les hommes étaient luxurieux, désireux insatiables du corps des femmes sans qu'il soit possible, comme Loki, d'avoir d'autre intérêt plus important que la sexualité.

Si Loki insistait pour lui avouer sa fidélité conjugale, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ne le croirait pas. En effet, il n'avait aucun intérêt à lui cacher la vérité alors qu'il n'avait jamais hésité à être blessant auparavant. Elle se rapprocha plantant ses yeux dans les siens à sa hauteur, toujours assis sur le bord de la coiffeuse.

 _\- " Loki ? Notre mariage compte pour moi, c'est un sacrement qui dépassent ce que nous pouvons ressentir de bon ou de mauvais l'un pour l'autre. J'aimerais tellement que cela soit pareil pour vous..."_ Loki la regarda, n'aimant pas ces moments avec les femmes où n'importe quelle réponse faîtes pouvait déboucher sur une crise hystérique.

 _\- "Non sommes alliés, vous n'oubliez pas ?"_ dit-il avec un léger sourire charmeur et espiègle à la fois. ce qui fit sourire Aurore également.

 _\- "Je te crois,"_ assura Aurore. Puis, s'autorisa un geste peu habituel : penchant le buste de là où elle était, elle enlaça les épaules de son époux dans une étreinte innocente et candide. C'était une marque d'affection, peut courante entre eux, le genre de geste qu'on faisait avec un ami après une longue séparation. Le corps de Aurore ne se pressant pas indécemment sur celui de  Loki. Celui-ci y répondit brièvement, plaçant une main au milieu de son dos. Il n'était pas friand des effusions d'affections contrairement à Thor. Son frère avait toujours été le plus physique en tout entre eux deux. Celui qui touchait le plus les autres, celui qui était le plus fort, celui qui avait le plus de femmes... étant même amicalement taxé de "garçon facile" par ses acolytes. Tandis que Loki avait toujours été plus cérébrale. Bien sûr, avant son mariage, quand l'occasion se présentait, il disait rarement non à une très belle femme, mais pour lui l’intelligence de la dame était tout aussi important. D'ailleurs, même si à ce moment cette étreinte avec Aurore n'était pas désagréable, il ne voulait pas s'attarder. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise car il ne voulait pas que tout ça déborde en quelque chose de plus niais comme de l'Amour ou de la passion contre-productive pour ses occupations occultes. Pourtant, quand il y réfléchissait, il ne pouvait nier que Aurore était plus qu'une simple alliée. Une amie ? une sex-friend ? non, trop vulgaire, une amante plus...

En tout cas, il était bien plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé en apprenant le retour de Aurore si tôt dans la journée. Mais la contrariété avait pris le dessus quand il avait su qu'elle était avec Fandral. L'espace d'une seconde, celle qu'il lui avait fallu pour se téléporter des écuries jusqu' à chez Volstagg, il avait douté d'elle. Il s'était dit qu'elle était comme les autres femmes et s'était laissée séduire par l'attrayant Fandral. Cela l'avait mis dans une rage folle même si objectivement, c'était impossible. Sa femme était bien trop attachée à sa morale, lui même ayant déjà du mal à l'avoir dans la journée ou en plein jour, jugeant que les ébats entre époux devaient avoir lieu lorsque "la maisonnée est endormie", a l'abris d'oreilles indiscrètes.

Mais Loki détestait ce sentiment de jalousie qu'il éprouvait à l’égard de son épouse car elle partait toujours de ce mauvais sentiment ancré en lui : la peur d'être abandonné. Couplée au même genre de colère infantile qu'il éprouvait petit lorsque Thor le taquinait en lui volant un jouet, et non une vrai jalousie "amoureuse", moins négative. Était-ce parce que Aurore était son épouse, qu'elle n'avait été qu'avec lui qu'il la considérait comme lui appartenant à ce point ? Ou parce qu'elle lui avait fait la promesse de ne jamais le trahir ? A son souvenir, il n'avait jamais ressenti cela même pour les autres femmes qu'il avait appréciées dans le passé. Au fond de lui, il savait que sa vision de sa relation avec son épouse était malsaine, qu'il ne devrait pas la considérer comme un objet, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Se sentant même obligé une nouvelle fois de la dominer dans un rapport de force, et était toujours soulagé lorsqu'il la voyait abdiquer, se pliant à sa volonté d'époux.

Mais il n'était pas maso, il ne cherchait pas à semer la discorde au sein de son couple par simple désir de distraction, et surtout il ne voulait pas donner à ces stupides nobles de la Cour une nouvelle occasion de parler de lui avec mépris. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir une femme au caractère dominant et impulsif, ni même soumise et sans volonté car il se serait lassé d'elle. Mais une épouse suffisamment forte et indépendante pour ne pas venir pleurer comme un chiot près de lui dès qu'il haussait le ton. A vrai dire, souvent, il sentait dans chacune de ses acceptations qu'elles étaient le fruit d'une réflexion, et non d'une obéissance aveugle. Il la sentait parfois bouillonner intérieurement et se tendre tout en lui souriant aimablement, en s'excusant. Alors, quelque fois, il s'en voulait de provoquer une telle dualité chez Aurore, de la contraindre à jouer ce jeu uniquement pour l'apaiser. Alors Il soulageait sa conscience en lui offrant des cadeaux même s'il se rendait compte qu'elle s'en moquait à sa façon de les jeter dans sa boîte à bijoux dont ils ne sortaient jamais. Puis un jour, il s'était dit qu'un objet matériel n'était pas un bon présent pour abréger une tension : Se promenant seul dans un verger, il avait vu une belle pêche ronde et juteuse sur un arbre fruitier, sûr de tenir la solution symbolique, digne de citer dans l'Edda. Car non seulement Aurore aimait les fruits, mais en plus elle les mangeait : Un beau fruit à déguster, symbole de son attention, en réparation de ses propos infects. Puis il fallait aussi avouer que cela lui coûtait moins cher de cueillir un fruit dans la nature que d'avoir une carte de fidélité chez tous les bijoutiers d'Asgard.

Après avoir fini cette conversation tendue avec son époux, Aurore sortit pour aller au bureau de la douane du Palais pour aller récupérer son bagage qui contenait de nouvelles choses qu'elle avait ramenées de chez elle. Elle savait tout ce qu'elle n'eut pas le droit d'amener de Midgard comme des choses non-recyclables, électriques, électroniques, des médicaments, des végétaux, des animaux... mais tout ce qu'elle ramenait de nouveau devait être contrôlé. C'était en majorité des achats qu'elle avait fait pour elle, des cadeaux de sa famille ou ceux qu'elle avait ramené pour sa belle-famille et même un pour Loki...

(A suivre...)


	13. "Etre Père" ?

(Le soir de la rentrée de Aurore sur Asgard, dans la chambre de Odin)

 _\- "Je suis contente, Loki avait l'air de bonne humeur au repas de ce soir,"_ dit Frigga en se blottissant contre son époux qui rabattait le draps et le dessus de lit sur eux avant de prendre la Reine dans ses bras.

 _\- "Sans doute était-il content du retour de son épouse. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'avouera un jour, mais sa présence lui fait du bien,"_ déclara Odin en fermant les yeux. _"Vous l'avez bien choisie, ma Reine."_

 _\- "Oh ! Et bien je ne suis pas mécontente de moi,"_ avoua fièrement Frigga avec un sourire en coin. _"Elle est de bonne esprit et est suffisamment patiente pour accepter tous les débordements de Loki sans jamais s'en plaindre. Mais... vous devez savoir... que je m'inquiétais à propos de ce que disent les gens à propos de leur couple, d'elle en particulier. La Cour et le peuple commencent à s'étonner de ne pas voir naître d'enfant..."_

Frigga put sentir Odin se tendre à son sous-entendu. Odin était tout à fait au courant que sa femme ensorcelait chaque "pomme de jouvence" que Aurore avait mangé depuis son mariage, afin de ne pas voir venir un bébé au physique inattendu avant que le Roi ait pu trouver le bon moment et peut-être aussi, le courage de parler à Loki. De lui apprendre les véritables circonstances de son arrivée dans leur famille... Quelque chose dont il n'avait pas encore trouvé la force de faire durant ses 1045 dernières années.

_\- "Ne t’inquiète pas tant... Les gens savent, au moins pour Aurore, qu'elle n'est pas Asgardienne et que les choses peuvent en toute logique prendre du temps pour que leur rythme biologique s'accorde."_

_\- "Oui, je sais... Mais... tu l'as entendue parler de son petit cousin. Elle veut rester discrète mais il est très claire que l'idée d'avoir un enfant a fait son chemin en elle. Elle est revenue changée je trouve."_ insista Frigga.

Et c'est vrai que Aurore était vraiment en train de changer. Elle s'était mariée à tout juste 16 ans et en avait maintenant bientôt 27. Evidemment elle avait évolué aux cours des années, mais Frigga sentait qu'elle venait de prendre un virage. D'ailleurs, pour la première fois depuis son mariage, elle avait profité de sa venue chez sa mère pour faire un grand tri dans ses affaires. A commencer par les vêtements : essayer et donner tout ce qui ne lui convenant plus : Trop grand, trop petit. Démodé ou plus pour son âge... Pareil pour tout le reste : Jeter tout le maquillage ou divers produits à elle qui croupissaient dans la salle de bain depuis des années, mettre aux recyclage ses vieux cours de collège ou jouets cassés... En fait, patiemment elle avait ouvert et compté toutes les pièces de ses jeux de société pour savoir si ils étaient complets, contrôler la résistance de ses poupées, laver en machine ses peluches qui furent jolies et encore récupérables. Elle avait fait tout ça en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle aimerait transmettre à ses enfants. "Ses Enfants". Oui, elle y pensait sérieusement. Et elle y avait droit, car sans même avoir vraiment mis la chose sur le tapis avec Loki, avoir des enfants était l'un des buts fondamentaux du mariage, alors elle savait d'avance que Loki ne pouvait pas le lui refuser.

Et ce soir au dîner, Frigga avait bien senti ce changement dans l'esprit de sa belle-fille. Voyant la jeune princesse mimer un nourrisson dans ses bras quand elle expliquait comment donner le biberon, la Reine se dit que si les femmes avaient une "horloge biologique" celle de Aurore venait de sonner midi. Mais Odin, dans sa nature d'homme ne semblait pas comprendre ce besoin d'enfanter...

_\- "Je ne pense pas que ce soit si important que cela cette histoire de bébé pour le moment... Nous pouvons très bien attendre encore un peu pour lui dire la vérité, nous aurions beaucoup plus à nous inquiéter le jour où Loki comprendra qu'il lui faut un héritier, et qu'ils essayeront sérieusement pendant un moment et qu'il se demandera pourquoi son épouse ne tombe pas enceinte ; sachant par les tests médicaux pré-conjugaux qu'elle est fertile. Il est rusé, dès lors qu'il se posera la question, il viendra nous voir pour savoir la vérité. Pour l'instant..."_

_\- "Pour l'instant ?"_ fit Frigga légèrement choquée du manque de considération pour leur belle-fille. _"Je vous rappelle que Aurore est une Midgardienne, sa vie est courte. Elle est déjà dans sa 27ème année, elle ne va pas rester dans la grâce de la fertilité pour encore longtemps ! La ventrière me rapporte chacune de ses visites, et pour l'instant elle ne s’inquiète pas de ne pas concevoir, leur rencontre son trop épisodique, mais lorsque d'une femme veut un enfant, croyez-moi, elle vas s'y appliquer. Et Loki est un homme, il ne vas pas être contre un peut plus d'attention, c'est certain. Le problème vas rapidement se poser, nous devrions commencer à réfléchir comment lui annoncer la chose !"_

 _\- "Je comprends votre sympathie pour la Midgardienne, mais qui dit qu'elle doit forcément lui donner un enfant ? En ont-ils besoin dans l'immédiat ? Sans refuser de lui donner de l'attention, Loki pourrait très bien ne pas vouloir d'enfant d'elle, et une personne proche de lui, lui présentait la chose comme un frein à continuer à progresser dans l'art de la magie..."_ fit Odin comme si la chose était déjà entendue.

 _\- "Vous n'y pensez pas j'espère !"_ objecta Frigga cette fois ci réellement choquée des propos de son époux. _"Je dois vous rappeler que je suis la Déesse du mariage comme de la maternité, comment pouvez-vous imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que je ne soutiendrais pas notre belle-fille dans son projet d'offrir une descendance légitime à notre propre fils ! Ceci serait un parjure ! Je m'y refuse, sachez-le. Et puis si il devient Roi, il devra avoir un héritier mâle pour sa propre succession et ils peuvent avoir plusieurs filles avant ça..."_

 _\- "Mais Loki ne sera pas Roi de Asgard."_ coupa froidement Odin, faisant arrêter net le fil de pensées de sa femme qui derechef tournait la tête vers lui, le visage interrogatif.

 _\- "Donc vous avez déjà choisi votre successeur ?"_ avança la Reine, ne masquant pas sa surprise.

 _\- "Le choix a été fait à l'instant où mon fils aîné est venu au monde,"_ avoua le Roi en serrant son épouse contre lui.

 _\- "Mais vous avez toujours dit à nos fils que vous pourriez faire Roi l'un d'entre eux indifféremment, et pas forcément votre premier né !"_ s'indigna Frigga, s'écartant vivement d'Odin.

 _\- "Oui, c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit. Et je ne l'ai pas fait par fantaisie ou par goût de les voir en rivalité. Je voulais simplement que chacun d'entre eux donne le meilleur de lui-même, et me montre aussi le pire qu'il puisse avoir au fond de son âme. Être en compétition permet à Thor de ne pas être trop assuré de son avenir. Cela le force à se maîtriser un peu et à calmer son arrogance. S'il était déjà convaincu d'être le prochain Roi, il deviendrait véritablement imbu et son respect. Quand à Loki... Lui qui s'est toujours senti à part, je lui donne un but à atteindre. Le sentiment que je pourrais lui donner le trône autant qu'à Thor le pousse à se comporter dignement et dans la lumière. Le poussant à ne pas manigancer dans l'ombre, et il a pris confiance en lui-même et en ses actions. D'autant plus depuis son mariage, je dois bien vous l'accorder. Être un époux l'a responsabilisé."_ Odin semblait être dans l’introspection de ses dernières paroles et celles de sa femme.

 _\- "Et aujourd'hui, ne pensez-vous pas que Loki serait un meilleur Roi ? Il est plus calme et réfléchi que Thor, et surtout il a des qualités de diplomatie que son frère n'a pas. Thor parle souvent plus avec sa force."_ demanda Frigga, adoucie par les explications de son mari. Elle ne voulait prendre parti pour aucun de ces fils, mais cherchait juste à comprendre le choix de son mari.

 _\- "Loki ne fait pas preuve de diplomatie mais de duperie, n'utilisant que de belles paroles pour servir uniquement ses intérêts. Je ne pense pas qu'il fera un bon Roi contrairement à Thor. Loki est intelligent et comprend les problèmes du Royaume, seulement il aime trop le pouvoir. Il se conduirait avec Asgard comme il se conduit déjà avec son épouse._ _Plus attiré par son désir de reconnaissance que par les réels besoins de ceux qui l'entourent, et s_ _itôt sur le trône, il deviendrait monarque despotique. Thor est sans doute souvent trop belliqueux et vaniteux, mais il a toujours tiré leçon de ses erreurs, contrairement à Loki qui ne se remet jamais véritablement en cause."_ explique Odin avec conviction.

 _\- "Vous y avez beaucoup réfléchi,"_ constata calmement Frigga en un sourire. Quelque part soulagée que Odin ait des raisons valables d'écarter Loki, et non pas de considérer que le droit de succession ne pouvait obstinément que revenir à son fils biologique.

 _\- "Oui. Et je viens de réfléchir à ce dont vous m'avez parlé à propos du temps qu'il reste à Aurore."_ Fit Odin tout à fait sérieusement. _"Donnez-moi un an. Donnez-leur un an. Je compte organiser le couronnement de Thor à peu près dans cette période, et après ça. Si Loki vient me parler je m'engage à lui dire toute la vérité. Et à ce moment, notre fils cadet et Aurore, auront toutes les informations importantes pour prendre le décision d'avoir ou non un enfant ensemble. Sachant la nature Jutoun de Loki et les dangers pour Aurore d'une telle grossesse. Juste une petite année. cela vous convient-il Déesse de la maternité ?"_ conclut posément Odin un sourire complice à son épouse, qui lui fit part de son accord par un baiser.

 _\- "Néanmoins,"_ reprit le Roi _"je m'inquiète pour Loki, pour quand il apprendra le couronnement de son frère. Plus il vieillit, plus il devient puissant et montre ses mauvais côtés lorsque quelque chose le contrarie. Enfant, ses farces prêtaient à sourire, mais maintenant, cela devient de plus en plus mesquin et malsain."_ dit-il sombrement.

 _\- "Vous ne devriez pas vous en faire autant,"_ assura Frigga en posant une main sur la poitrine de son mari. _"Certes Loki a ses défauts, mais c'est un bon fils. Vous comptez énormément à ses yeux et il cherche constamment à vous plaire, c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle il a accepté son mariage et vos conditions sans sourciller. Il veut attirer votre attention sur lui parce qu'il sait qu'il vit dans l'ombre de Thor et en souffre."_

 _\- "Je PENSAIS que faire de lui le premier de mes fils à se marier le valoriserait intérieurement et qu'il se sentirait fier de faire quelque chose d'important avant Thor, de devenir un homme à part entière dans la société, un chef de famille... avant Thor,"_ avoua Odin quelque peu troublé.

_\- "Je sais mon ami, seulement ce n'est pas ce genre de reconnaissance que souhaite Loki. Il veut lui aussi être admiré pour sa puissance, je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il se jette corps et âme dans la sorcellerie. C'est la seule chose dans laquelle il surpasse Thor depuis l'enfance."_

_\- "Ce n'est pourtant pas un mauvais guerrier !"_ admit Odin avec agacement.

 _\- "Ce qui l'intéresse ce n'est pas d'être un bon guerrier, mais d'être meilleur que Thor. Si Thor avait été doué à la magie, Loki se serait jeté à corps perdu dans le projet de devenir le plus grand combattant que Asgard n'est jamais connu."_ Conclut Frigga en riant, imaginant la situation.

Odin rit avec elle, avant de s'endormir, apaisé par cette discussion utile.

 

(Au même moment, dans la chambre de Loki et Aurore)

 

Cette nuit-là, Loki comprit une chose : Aurore lui avait réellement manqué. Son corps nu et chaud contre le sien l'apaisait et il n'aurait songé pour rien au monde à l'écarter alors qu'elle venait de s'endormir. Il y avait aussi l'odeur d'agrumes de son shampoing émanant de ses cheveux, cette même odeur qu'il s'était surpris à rechercher sur son oreiller, les soirs sans elle alors qu'elle était dans sa famille. C'était la toute première fois qu'il dormait seul dans son lit depuis leur mariage. Il avait déjà dormi seul lorsqu'il était en déplacement, mais lorsqu'il revenait Aurore était toujours là avec lui dans son lit. leur lit. Ce manque était difficile à admettre pour Loki qui ne voulait pas être attaché à son épouse. Après tout elle n'avait rien pour l'émouvoir. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il ne l'avait pas trouvée particulièrement belle, assez froide, avec une personnalité banale de prime abord. Pourtant ce soir, il la tenait tout contre lui avec le farouche besoin de la maintenir ainsi, l'empêchant inconsciemment de bouger.

Durant les semaines où la jeune femme s'était absentée, il s'était parfois éveillé avec une frustration soudaine qu'il pensait pouvoir assouvir dans n'importe quels bras. Alors un soir, sans aucune culpabilité, il avait été retrouvé Amora l'Enchanteresse qu'il savait toujours éprise de lui. Elle était belle avec ses boucles rousses incandescentes beaucoup plus vives qui rendaient le cuivré de Aurore si terne en comparaison, et son corps, beaucoup plus voluptueux. Elle était, ironiquement, complètement différente de son épouse. Puis, une fois que les choses avaient commencé à aller plus loin, le désir avait pourtant disparu. Son ancienne maîtresse était entreprenante, chose qui lui avait plu par le passé mais qui à présent le rebutait. Ses baisers insistants et ses mains experts ne l'avaient pas stimulé, bien au contraire. Ses préférences avaient-elles changé ? Il avait pensé à son épouse. Il aimait ses gestes instinctifs, ses caresses qui étaient en premier lieu de la découverte avant d'être motivé par le plaisir qu'elle pouvait offrir à son mari. Aurore était à la fois douce et avide, réceptive au plaisir offert autant qu'elle souhaitait en donner. Il remarquait qu'au fil du temps, qu'elle apprenait de leurs expériences ensemble, devenant plus assurée et expérimentée. Pourtant, elle gardait cette soumission qui lui plaisait tant. Il appréciait trop d'être l'initiateur de leur ébats, continuant en étant celui qui dirigeait tout, semblant aimer être guidée, dirigée, soumise... Un juste équilibre qu'il n'était pas parvenu à retrouver avec son ancienne "connaissance" aussi sauvage et dominante que lui.

 _\- "Je ne comprends pas ça fonctionne entre nous"_ avait dit Loki, surpris de sa propre défaillance. Il avait eu le sentiment d'être en confrontation plus que dans un échange, et cela l'avait grandement frustré. Et elle aussi maintenant.

 _\- "Tu penses à ta femme. Ça se voit. Reviens un autre jour quand vous vous serez disputés, mon lit te sera toujours ouvert tu le sais bien"_  avait-elle invité luxurieusement.

Il n'avait rien répondu et était reparti directement chez lui. Dépité que même à distance sa femme ait un tel pouvoir sur lui. Ce qui l'énervait grandement. Elle lui avait quelque chose, il ne sut pas quoi... Puis allongé, seul sur leur lit, il reconnut que dans les bras de Aurore il avait découvert la confiance, des étreintes motivées par le partage équitable du plaisir et du total lâcher prise. Avec son épouse, il n'avait pas la crainte d'un faux pas, il se moquait de ses performances car il savait que rien ne sortirait de la chambre conjugale. Il pouvait être lui-même, sans pression, et ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait ressenti ce soir là avec Amora. Alors qu'être avec Aurore l'apaisait. Il pouvait, selon l'envie du moment, être joueur et taquin, ou doux et attentionné. Ou encore parfois, brutal et passionné, sans qu'elle n'émette aucun jugement ni aucune protestation. Elle s'adaptait à son humeur, trouvant ce qu'elle aimait dans chacun de leur échanges. Mais lui aussi s'accordait parfois aux désirs de son épouse sans qu'il ne l'admette pour autant. Comme ce soir, Aurore semblait attendre plus de patience et de tendresse qu'habituellement. Il s'était amusé de la sentir tremblante de désir dans ses bras et de constater que finalement, lui aussi, il lui avait beaucoup manqué...

Alors il s'était appliqué à lui offrir ce qu'elle attendait dans une première étreinte comme lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas fait depuis un moment, prenant la patience de réhabituer son corps à lui, comme une première fois, donnant ensuite plus de fougue et d'ardeur dans la seconde, d'une manière plus égoïste. Et quand ils étaient restés l'un contre l'autre épuisés, Loki s'était senti satisfait. La frustration des semaines passées envolée. Alors même s'il ne l'avait pas choisie, et ne l'aurait probablement jamais fait, il trouvait Aurore d'une stabilité rassurante. Il avait compris qu'avec elle, il n'avait pas besoin d'une autre femme. En y repensant , il avait peut-être été un peu maladroit en lui expliquant que " _Quitte à coucher avec une femme dont on n'est pas amoureux, autant le faire uniquement avec son épouse"..._ Dit comme ça, elle n'avait peut-être pas saisie qu'elle le comblait assez pour qu'il ne songe pas à aller voir ailleurs. Parce que finalement, sans amour, il n'était pas difficile d'aller de lit en lit, mais rester dans l'un d'entre eux, si. Et ce qui ramenait loki n'était pas l'affection qu'il portait a son épouse, mais la fiabilité de celle-ci, fidèle et compréhensive. Avec cette impression qu'il avait toujours quelque chose de nouveau à découvrir chez elle. Car contrairement au apparence, sa personnalité était riche et intéressante. Même après tout ce temps il ne parvenait pas à la cerner, lui qui était pourtant si habile dans la manipulation.

Et il n'avait jamais besoin de la duper, elle le suivait toujours et avec sincérité. Avec elle il pouvait être lui même car elle était la seule, avec sa mère, à l'accepter tel qu'il était. Tout en étant indépendante : Elle n'attendait jamais rien de lui, sauf le respect, et en échange elle lui offrait tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

Loki n'avait pas pensé que son mariage tiendrait aussi longtemps. Il s'était imaginé que peu après la cérémonie, Aurore serait si malheureuse qu'elle supplierait pour repartir chez sa mère, quitte à être répudiée. Au départ, c'est ce qu'il avait souhaité pour être libéré, évitant son épouse comme la peste jusque dans leur lit conjugale. Il avait tenu face à ses désirs pendant plus d'un an. Mais à sa grande surprise, Aurore aussi avait tenu. Parfois, on ne soupçonne jamais l'importance que la perte de sa virginité peut avoir pour une femme ! Et alors que lui était parfaitement exécrable dans ses reproches, sa femme elle, restait calme sans semblait vouloir lui claquer la porte au nez. Et il avait rapidement compris l'intelligence de la jeune femme et sa volonté de ne pas troubler ses petite habitudes, tant que lui faisait de même pour elle. Mais maintenant il était heureux qu'il ne soient plus des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, et que Aurore, avec sa mère, soient les seules à éprouver assez de sympathie à son égard pour accepter ses défauts quels qu'ils soient.

Mais malgré tout ça, Loki ne considérait pas qu'ils soient unis par de l'amour, n'éprouvant rien de ce genre. Mais c'était mieux que cela. En vérité, il ne voulait pas aimer, il avait trop peur que cela l'affaiblisse. Combien de grand sorcier ou magiciens s'étaient retrouvés dépouillés de leur pouvoirs après une souffrance causée par ce dangereux sentiment ? Il avait entendu un grand nombre d'histoires de ce genre, et il était hors de question que ça lui arrive à lui. 

En fait, il était déjà tombé amoureux, une fois, quand il était encore qu'un enfant et pas tout à fait un homme. Une très jolie jeune fille, gentille et douce, blonde comme les blés dorés aux grands yeux turquoises. Une fillette avec laquelle il s'amusait parfois dans la cour ou les jardins du Palais. Elle riait à ses farces, il passait tout son temps libre avec elle après ses cours avec leur précepteur à lui et son frère ou ses entraînements militaires... Il avait fini par s'y attacher romantiquement, jusqu'au jour où il eut enfin le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais elle s'était moquée de lui méchamment, répétant son secret à tout le monde. Il en avait été malade des semaines, et véritablement traumatisé par l'expérience. Se disant que l'amour entre une fille et un garçon était une idée fausse, juste une alchimie de phéromones, un conte pour les enfants ; et que seule sa mère l'aimait véritablement parce qu'elle l'avait porté et nourri. Elle l'aimait "pour de vrai" car il était une partie d'elle-même. Certes, toute cette histoire n'était qu'un souvenir d'enfant, rien de plus. Mais il avait compris à cette époque les ravages d'un sentiment aussi incontrôlable que "l'Amour" si on le dirigeait vers la mauvaise personne. Sans compter qu'en plus d'être nocif, il n'était pas éternel, contrairement à une alliance qui perdurerait tant que les intérêts étaient partagés. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il pensait que sa relation avec Aurore était plus solide que s'il l'avait épousée par amour ou sur un coup de tête comme avec Sigyn, pour laquelle il s'était lassé, rapidement après le mariage.

Malgré cela, il ne niait pas pour autant ressentir une certaine forme de sympathie pour elle, sinon sans quoi ils ne partageraient pas le même lit tous les soirs, ni toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient d'eux un couple normal aux yeux des autres. Ils arrivaient à bien s'accorder, se comprenaient, se complétaient. A défaut d'être amoureux, ils vivaient en harmonie. D'ailleurs, ce soir avant de s'unir, ils avaient eu une conversation sérieuse à propos du désir de Aurore d'avoir un enfant. Il ne l'avait pas interrompue, écoutant patiemment ses arguments. Et ils avaient décidé, tout deux d'un commun accord que ce fut le bon moment pour eux d'essayer de concevoir. Et curieusement, bien qu'il ne fut pas emballé d'une joie hystérique à l'idée de ne pas fermer l'oeil la nuit durant des mois, il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas contre l'idée d'avoir un héritier. Un petit être qui serait une partie de lui-même, à qui il enseignerait tout ce qu'il savait... Qui jetterait ces petits bras dodus autour de son coup et l’appellerait "Papa" Il s'était surpris à sourire à cette idée : "Être un Père", à son tour !

Alors ce soir, après la fin de cette première étreinte il y avait repensé. Se demandant si cela avait déjà pu avoir fonctionné. Puis se disant que s'il voulait pouvoir concevoir ils devraient devenir beaucoup plus réguliers dans leur devoirs. Ce qui n'était pas une pensée désagréable. Alors il s'était dit que recommencer pourrait ne pas être une mauvaise chose, et il en avait envie de toute façon. Mais à la fin de ce second round, au lieu de retourner tout de suite de son côté pour laisser sa femme se nettoyer, il était resté en elle, bougeant le moins possible pour garder sa semence déposée au plus profond de son épouse, le plus longtemps possible. Embrassant ses joues chaudes alors qu'elle aussi le maintenait contre elle... Puis il avait vaqué à leurs habitudes post-coïtales avant de retourner s'endormir calés l'un contre l'autre, Aurore maintenant la main droite de Loki sur son ventre, tout en profitant de son souffle sur sa nuque quand il lui souhaita une bonne nuit en ajoutant :

_\- "Je suis content de vous avoir avec moi ce soir."_

(A suivre...)


	14. Luxure Conjugale

Les choses avaient pris comme ça entre Loki et Aurore. La jeune femme satisfaite de toute l'attention que son époux lui donnait même si ce fut dans un but reproductif, et ce dernier satisfait de pouvoir pleinement profiter de sa femme sans restriction, même si ce ne fut pas forcément -en son esprit- dans un but reproductif ! Aurore étant tout de même toujours aussi peut adaptée à sa taille, le sexe ne fut pas quelque chose où ils se lancèrent de façon frénétique. Mais néanmoins de façon régulière, augmentant graduellement les fréquences dans le temps. Ainsi début 2011, l'hiver passé ayant contribué à leur rapprochement sous les couvertures, ils atteignirent le pallier où leurs devoirs conjugaux fut une occupation quotidienne, en dehors des indisponibilités physiologiques de Aurore ou des déplacements de Loki qui, avec son frère et d'autres guerriers, avaient de plus en plus de mal à contenir diverses rébellions dans les 9 mondes.

C'est la raison pour laquelle Odin, l'an passé, avait décidé qu'il était peut-être temps pour lui de passer le flambeau à son fils. Un nouveau mariage, une nouvelle naissance ou encore un nouveau Roi était toujours des événements synonymes d'optimisme ambiant dans le Royaume. De plus Thor était jeune, fort et dynamique ; la nouvelle de sa prise de pouvoir renforcerait la position dominante d'Asgard dans les mondes entiers.

En attendant, Le couple Princier semblaient vivre une certaine période de plénitude, que même le frère du jeune prince, qui ne connut pas encore la praticité de la sexualité conjugale, avait parfois du mal à saisir toute l'étendue. Surtout quand désormais son frère cadet, au retour d'une bataille victorieuse, préférait regagner ses appartements que de rester boire avec Thor et ses amis à la Taverne de Ragnarr.

 _\- "Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir mon frère ?"_ lança Thor avec une mine dépitée.

 _\- "Absolument. J'ai des choses... plus importantes à faire ce soir,"_ expliqua Loki pour la énième fois.

 _\- "Et tu ne veux toujours pas me dire de quoi il s'agit ? C'est toujours la même chose avec toi maintenant ! A peine mis le pied à Asgard tu nous fuis. "_ Fit Thor, contrarié de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps joyeux avec son petit frère.

 _\- "Je ne vous fuis pas Thor, ne faîtes pas l'enfant vous avez passé l'âge... vous êtes ridicule !"_ contrecarra Loki, qui se dit qu'il ferait peut-être pas un si mauvais père que ça. Loki ne tenait pas vraiment à dire qu'il s'esquivait d'un banquet de victoire pour aller regarder les étoiles avec sa femme en guise de préliminaires uniquement pour tenter de la mettre enceinte. Sous peine de voir Thor et sa clique d'imbéciles se moquer de lui jusqu'au prochain Ragnarök. Car sa femme était dans sa période féconde autour du 14ème jour de son cycle, ce fut un devoir qu'il devait "remplir" de toute urgence.

 _\- "Si vous voulez tout savoir ma femme a un dessert pour moi que je ne peux pas manquer"_   fit Loki.

 _\- "J'adore les desserts ! puis-je me joindre à vous"_ sortie Thor absolument naïvement.

 _\- "NON !"_ cria presque le cadet, mais radouci devant l'air attristé de son aîné "Ecoutez, il ne s'agit pas de nourriture, vous comprenez ?"

 _\- "Qu'a t-il à attendre avec ça ?"_  

 _\- "Thor, un jour vous aurez une épouse à vous, et vous comprendre l'attrait d'un dîner avec elle après une longue absence"_ Loki aimé le sentiment de connaître quelque chose que Thor n'avait pas. En étant marié depuis presque 12 ans, il était clairement plus un homme que son frère l'était. Il sourit à la pensée.

 _\- "Ohhh... je vois ! Alors profitez bien... hum... de votre dessert mon frère"_ fit Thor riant grivoisement, fessant lever les yeux les ciel à Loki :

 _\- "Vraiment Thor, Il y a des fois où je me demande comment nous pouvons être de la même filiation !"_ Il ne voulait pas, mais fit une note mentale d'inviter Thor à dîner avec eux bientôt. Il aller devenir impoli autrement.

Loki rentra chez lui prendre un bon bain, se rasant et s'habillant avec des vêtements propres. Puis sortit prendre le repas du soir avec sa femme dans leur salon. Pour Aurore, le retour de son mari d'une bataille "saint et sauf" était toujours comme une fête. Et dans ces cas là elle s'appliquait à lui préparer ses plats préférés, en tout cas ceux qu'elle réussissait le mieux pour qu'il ne soit pas déçu. Ses appartements disposaient d'une bonne cuisine équipée attenant directement au salon, parce que une fois marié, la préparation des repas était un devoir de son épouse. Les impôts Asgardiens ne servent pas à entretenir toute la famille Royale aux "frais de la Princesse". Seule le Roi et la Reine disposaient d'un "room service 24/24".

Dès que la nuit tomba, il s'installa sur la terrasse de ses appartements qui offrait une vue magnifique sur le ciel. Il n'y avait pas de lumière trop vive comme dans les villes de Midgard pour obstruer la vue des points lumineux, c'était parfait. Il entendit les bruits de pas de Aurore derrière lui, le regardant avec étonnement sans un mot, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte fenêtre. Au loin, les bruits du banquet arrivaient à leurs oreilles... Loki comprit que la jeune femme ne s'était pas attendue à le trouver ici plutôt que dans leur chambre, au travail de concevoir leur premier enfant en cette période propice. Alors elle eut comme un doute sur son désir de paternité. Loki vit son air contrarié :

 _\- "Quelque chose ne va pas pas ?"_ demanda-t-il, plus par curiosité que par inquiétude.

 _\- "Je ne sais pas,"_ répondit Aurore dans le vague. _"Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas te coucher avec moi ?"_

Loki esquiva un léger sourire avant de regarder vers le ciel.

 _\- "Mais tout va bien, au contraire."_ assura Loki avant de regarder de nouveau vers Aurore qui ne semblait pas comprendre ses mots, visiblement crispée et l'angoisse visible sur ses traits d'ordinaire si neutre. Loki tapota le bord de la rambarde de pierre à côté de lui dans une invitation à le rejoindre. rassurée par son invitation Aurore n'hésita pas une seconde et alla d'un pas rapide s'asseoir auprès de lui, regardant à son tour les points lumineux au dessus d'elle comme le faisait Loki...

L'air frais l'apaisait de plus en plus, quand Aurore sentit la main de Loki se poser dans son dos puis descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle pouvait le sentir bouillonner sous son apparente galanterie, c'était bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. De léger spasme agitèrent sa poitrine, ses mains nerveusement jointes sur ses genoux, mais elle ne put se contrôler et se retourna vers son époux pour prendre la main qui l'avais touchée de façon si suggestive. Mais elle était trop bien éduquée pour prendre l'initiative de l'emmener vers leur chambre, ce que savait Loki, qui dans un sourire semblait positivement amusé par la situation. Elle inspira comme noyée par ses émotions tandis que Loki continuait à la regardait dans un calme olympien, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Elle regarda les astres brillaient pour détourner son attention de se qu'elle voulait quand elle sent le corps de Loki se serrer contre elle et prendre sa bouche avec la sienne, le brouhahas du banquet n'était pas si loin d'eux et Aurore tenta de s'écarter, mortifiée a l'idée d'être vue dans une situation aussi compromettante, quand bien même il s'agissait de son époux légitime, ce n'était certainement pas une situation convenable pour une Princesse.

Loki s'était écarté les yeux toujours fermés mais n'avait pas lâché l'emprise de ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme. Il pouvait sentir toute cette énergie sexuelle dans ses veines, traversant son corps jusqu'au point stratégique de sa virilité. Pourtant il avait l'air serein, et doucement Aurore voulut s'écarter ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux à son mari, s'assurant qu'il ne la maintenait pas par contrainte. mais lorsqu'il la regarda il vit qu'elle luttait pour maîtriser sa respiration et qu'elle était animée par la même envie que lui.

\- "Si tu continues de respirer aussi vite tu vas défaillir Amour." dit-il l'air mutin

 _\- "C'est si quelqu'un nous voit ici de cette façon qui va me faire défaillir mon mari."_ répondit Aurore. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de l'avoir profondément en elle, son corps brûlait de l'intérieur, alors que l'air extérieur était si frais. La sensation sur sa peau était étrange, l'excitant encore plus...

A ce moment Loki, qui tenait toujours ses bras fermement autour d'elle, bougea pour l'attirer avec lui sur les tapis de sol de la terrasse, derrière la balustrade.

 _\- "Tu es fou ! pas ici ! n'importe qui pourrait nous voir !"_ fit Aurore parfaitement scandalisé de la proposition indécente de son époux.

\- _"Personne ne nous verra, cette partie est sens vis-a-vis, avantage des appartements Royaux ma chère. Et pour de ce qui est d'en contre-bas..."_ il tira la nappe de velours vert a galon doré de la table d'extérieur à côté d'eux, et la plaça par dessus le garde-corps en pierre, masquant toute vue de ce qu pouvait se passer sur le sol de la terrasse. Il n'était pas fou, il ne voulait pas exposer son épouse aux regards indiscrets ou pervers. Sauf les siens, et ça faisait un bon moment qu'il voulait l'avoir dehors ! Il espérait qu'elle trouve la terrasse de leur appartement serait suffisamment familière. Pour commencer...

Quand il la rejoint sur le sol, maintenant à l'abri des regards, elle semblait nettement plus détendue. Il récupéra le plaid de la banquette non loin d'eux et le passa autour de ses épaules, commençant a défaire l'arrière de sa robe, l'embrassant tendrement puis un peu plus profondément, tant il eut du mal à se contenir quand elle commença aussi à le dévêtir. Et quand elle alla pour défaire sa ceinture, il la bascula sous lui tout en soulevant ses jupes d'un seul mouvement empressé. Elle lui ouvrit ses genoux instinctivement pendant qu'elle finit de tirer son pantalon plus bas, découvrant comment il était prêt à l'avoir. Alors elle voulut qu'il sache que elle aussi était vraiment prête à le recevoir :

 _\- "Prends-moi Loki, prends-moi maintenant !"_ gémit-elle Aurore contre son oreille.

C'était vraiment inhabituelle d'entendre de telles paroles luxurieuses dans la bouche de sa femme et terriblement existant ! Il ne fallut pas lui dire deux fois. En un éclair soudain elle manqua d'air tant il était doué. Jamais elle ne pourrait s'habituer à prendre autant de lui. Puis que son remplissage fut de nouveau supportable, son mari gardant maintenant une main autour de sa base pour éviter son trop plein. Il ne regrettait vraiment pas d'avoir quitté les autres pour ce spectacle là. puis, fermant les yeux, il profitait de sentir comment sa femme pouvait être encore si serrée autour de lui après toutes ses années.

 _\- "C'est ça, continue à respirer,"_ encouragea-t-il, _"Ne lutte pas contre lui, prends-le et intègre-le en toi... Tu vas aimer, je sens déjà comment tu aimes ça... "_ dit Loki, lâchant progressivement sa base pour forcer Aurore à prendre plus.

Elle l'entendait à peine, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure dans le bourdonnement de ses oreilles, essayant de gérer à la fois son excitation et celle de son mari. Elle avait déjà l'impression que son corps brûlait à l'intérieur d'avoir voulu qu'il la prenne si rapidement. Mais les circonstances en pleine air, sentir la brise sur ses cuisses ouvertes contrastant avec le feu en son centre était pour elle quelque chose de tout à fait inédit. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable, juste inconnu et étonnement. Même si quelque part elle avait honte de faire ça dehors, allongée ainsi à ciel découvert, les jambes ouvertes sous le ministère de son mari. C'est inacceptable et vraiment pornographique ! Elle priait quand même pour que personne ne les voit ou ne les entende. 

Peu à peu, elle s'apaisa, elle faisait comme Loki lui avait dit : Ne refusant pas qu'il la pénètre plus loin encore. Elle le laissait naviguer en elle, ne le retenait pas lorsqu'il entrait dans son corps, le laissant gérer le rythme à sa guise. C'était comme si son corps était une porte ouverte à son sexe pourtant trop gros pour elle, et dont elle pourtant voulait toujours plus. Luttant contre lui pour ne pas jouir tout de suite. Tout ceci dura un moment avant qu'ils ne décident tous deux de rendre les armes.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes sans parler, toujours allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Regardant les étoiles dans le ciel, puis détaillèrent leur visage brièvement.

 _\- "J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une guerre,"_ commenta Aurore, _"j'ai bien peur que ce sol, même avec les tapis, ne soit pas aussi confortable que notre lit."_

 _\- "Il ne faut pas manquer votre bonne période,"_ dit Loki, semblant réfléchir sur cet événement. Il était à la fois serein et excité, il ne voulait qu'un chose : avoir un fils avant son Thor. Déjà avoir un héritier mâle aurait renforcé sa légitimité pour obtenir le trône.

_\- "je pense que cela aurait pu attendre d'aller jusqu'a la chambre"_

_\- "dîtes que vous n'avait pas aimé !"_ fit Loki l'air de la mettre au défi.

Mais sa femme ne dit rien, luttant pour ne pas afficher un sourire géné sans y arriver. Alors Loki, se leva brusquement, comme s'il venait de trouver la solution. Il tira Aurore par le bras pour qu'elle se lève et la traîna sans un mot en dehors de leurs appartements. la jeune femme le suivit docilement pendant un instant, ne pouvant trop faire autrement, mais se dégagea lorsqu'elle sentit sa poigne se desserrer. Il s'arrêta dans sa marche et la regarda avec surprise se masser le bras. Dans son emportement il n'avait pas fait attention à sa force et n'avait pas conscience de lui avoir fait mal. Mais elle le comprit et n'était pas contrariée, mais plutôt intriguée de savoir ce qui lui prenait. Alors il lui prit la main délicatement pour l'inciter à le suivre rapidement. Il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps avant de se libérer une seconde fois et il voulait le faire dehors, sans vraiment savoir comment son épouse allait le prendre cette fois-ci. Bien-sûr d'habitude il aurait utilisé la téléportation devant autant d'empressement, mais son esprit était trop confus pour qu'il prenne le risque de faire une erreur de manœuvre mentale et de se retrouver perdu Dieu sait où avec Aurore.

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent plusieurs personnes dans le palais qui les regardaient étrangement. Cela devait être étrange de voir le Prince et la Princesse de Asgard presque courir main dans la main comme des enfants dans les couloirs. Aurore serrait sa robe contre ses jambes dans un espoir de ne pas se retrouver dans une fuite de fluide embarrassante.

 _\- "Je ne peux pas courir comme ça Loki, je n'ai pas de sous-vêtements, je vais avoir un problème de gravité ! "_ chuchota Aurore près de lui en tentant de le ralentir. Ce qu'il fit, jetant un coup d’œil à sa main crispée sur sa robe qu'il avait juste refermée et qu'elle n'avait pas quittée. _"Ohhh... elle était toute froissée maintenant"_ se dit-it fièrement. Les gardes qu'ils avaient croisés ne pouvaient qu'être convaincus qu'il s'était bien passé quelque chose de grivois entre les deux époux. Et en se retournant ils voyaient Odin et Frigga, mais ne s'arrêtèrent même pas en les croisant, Loki trop concentré sur sa marche. Aurore se contenta d'afficher un sourire courtois que Frigga lui renvoya avec bienveillance, en s'approchant du couple elle avait immédiatement remarqué l'état de la robe de sa belle-fille et l'accoutrement plutôt débraillé de son fils.

\- "Et bien, je crois que certaines personnes sont heureuses de se revoir ! " fit-elle rayonnante à son époux, alors que le couple était déjà loin. Odin se contentant d'étouffer un petit rire entendu, repensant certainement à ses années de jeune marié.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent aux écuries. Voyant à quel point Loki semblait pressé de s'y remettre, elle ne perdit pas de temps à essayer d'enlever sa robe, qui de toute façon n'était déjà plus dans son meilleur état. Loki sa rapprocha d'elle pour presque la jeter dans le box qui servait de réserve à foin dans le fond de l'allée. A présent sa curiosité était maximum, pourquoi l'avoir emmenée ici ? enfin pourquoi vouloir le faire ici ? Aurore ne put s'empêcher de rire de la situation tellement cliché et folle à la fois, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre dans un tel endroit.

Dans la pénombre des écuries ils se voyaient à peine, entendant surtout le bruit des chevaux ou de leur respiration près d'eux. Puis Loki se rapprocha doucement d'elle. Loki sentait l'odeur si féminine des cheveux de sa femme, son parfum... mêlés a celles des cheveux a proximité et du foin fraîchement étalé, tout ceux-ci était tellement sauvage !

 _\- "Vous vous souvenez, au printemps dernier quand vous êtes revenue de Midgard ? Et que j'ai appris que vous étiez partie, toute seule avec Fandral ?"_ demanda-t-il, masquant péniblement l'excitation dans sa voix.

 _\- "Oui..."_ répondit-elle, ne voyant pas trop ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'excitant pour lui là-dedans.

 _\- "Et bien j'étais venue ici même pour avoir une entrevue avec vous... en privé... Et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de rattraper cette réunion manquée"_ finissant péniblement ses mots, Loki s'allongea sur sa femme dans la paille, mettant en oeuvre ce qu'il avait initialement prévu un an auparavant...

 _\- "Regarde"_ intima Loki. Aurore perçut l'excitation dans la voix de son époux, ce qui renforça sa curiosité tandis qu'il s'allongeait auprès d'elle. Loki prit les mains de Aurore pour les attirer sur son membre. C'était fascinant, Aurore ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher son membre qui durcissait encore plus sous ses mains. Amusée, elle lança un regard à Loki avant de se redresser pour améliorer son appui. Sous l'effet de l'excitation son sexe crachait un peu, ce qui rendait son travail plus glissant. Néanmoins elle évitait de rester trop près ne voulant pas davantage salir sa robe.

 _\- "Impressionnant,"_ constata Aurore sans cacher son admiration. _"Je suis reconnaissante à tes parents d'avoir créé avec une tel qualité !"_ ajouta-t-elle avant de rire.

 _\- "Mets-le en toi,"_ demanda Loki qui lui ne riait pas. Il semblait tellement concentré que Aurore craignit un instant qu'il lui demande d'agir de façon obscène avec sa bouche.

 _\- "Comment ?"_ interrogea Aurore, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il attendait vraiment d'elle.

 _\- "A cheval sur moi,"_ répondit-il, ajoutant _"Nous sommes dans une écurie non ?"_ comme si c'était évident.

\- "Je ne sais pas le faire correctement," protesta la jeune femme, soudainement angoissée par une pénétration trop profonde.

 _\- "C'est parce que tu en as peur. Je t'ai vu en prendre plus que tu ne le penses tout à l'heure, comme souvent. Tu l'aimes en toi, mais elle te terrifie en même temps,"_ devina Loki en resserrant ses mains autour des siennes toujours dans le travail.

 _\- "C'est vrai,"_ avoua-t-elle à demi-mot. _"Mais je n'ai jamais pu vraiment le prendre de cette façon..."_

 _\- "Fais-le"_ dit-il en déplaçant une de ses mains vers la cuisse de sa femme, l'invitant à venir plus près au-dessus de lui.

_\- "Je ne suis pas sure..."_

_\- "Fais-le !"_ ordonna t-il sans plus aucune douceur dans la voix. Cela sonnait comme une directive non négociable.

Il prit fermement la cuisse d'Aurore sous sa robe avant de glisser sous elle. Aurore se tendit à son contact, s'attendant qu'il la pénètre avec ses doigts mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il gardait la main sur elle mais n'entrait pas. Elle pouvait voir ses yeux clairs la fixer intensément et sévèrement, semblant attendre qu'elle le fasse.

 _\- "Tu n'as rien a craindre, je suis là."_ dit Loki

 _\- "Et si je saigne comme la dernière fois ?"_ paniqua Aurore, se surprenant à craindre de décevoir son époux devant son obstiné refus, alors qu'il semblait attendre beaucoup d'elle.

_\- "Si tu as trop mal, l'on arrêtera. Mais je suis persuadé que tu peux le faire Aurore. Je sens que tu aimes ça plus qu'avant, tu es prête maintenant, alors libère toi de ta peur, apprivoise-la."_

_\- "Je vais essayer"_ promit Aurore en se rapprochant, passant lentement ses jambes de chaque côté, pour se retrouver à califourchon sur son époux. Celui-ci plaçant chacune de ses mains sur les côté de ses cuisses près à l'aider. Mais déjà elle n'était plus sure.

 _\- "Essaye d'avancer doucement"_ conseilla Loki, attirant ses hanches vers lui d'une main et dirigeant sa femme de l'autre. Elle s'exécuta, mais comme elle s'y attendait, la douleur ne tarda pas. Elle n'osa regarder Loki tant elle se sentait pitoyable de ne pas pouvoir faire des choses aussi simples pour son époux. Il devait être atrocement déçu...

 _\- "Ne te laisse pas déconcentrer par les premières douleurs, Il fait que tu penses comme tout à l'heure... Intègre-le en toi"_  conseilla-t-il toujours sérieux.

Alors Aurore recommença en prenant en compte les remarques de Loki. Elle posa de nouveau sa main sur la poitrine de Loki en restant concentrée, en se disant que son excitation pour la taille du membre de son mari était plus forte que la douleur qu'il lui procurait. Alors elle sentit sa douleur laissait la place au plaisir jusqu'à ce que le sexe de son époux soit complètement immergé en elle. Elle devenait totalement chaude à présent. Aurore rassurée de ses sensations continua à bouger délicieusement ses hanches sous le guide rythmique de Loki. Mais au bout d'un certain temps la douleur reprit le dessus, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre autant longtemps profondément. Alors Loki décida d'inverser sa position avec celle de sa femme, satisfait des progrès accomplis. La jeune femme ne put que constater comme il était plus facile pour elle dans cette position. Le corps de Loki écrasait complètement le sien, plantant ses yeux intensément verts dans les siens. 

L'écurie du Palais n'étant dans un endroit "privé" ils auraient pu être surpris, Loki ne s'attarda pas et se contenta de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé de manière à travailler pour le projet d'enfantement de sa femme. Il n'avait pas pu l'avoir du début à la fin dans la même posture de cavalière mais le fait qu'elle accepte malgré les risques de douleur était encourageant. 

 _\- "Cest bien, tu apprends vite,"_ complimenta Loki avec un sourire.

Aurore fut surprise car Loki ne la flattait que très rarement. Alors elle songea que soit il le pensait vraiment, soit il avait une idée derrière la tête. Les compliments de Loki avaient souvent un but précis, et Aurore se demandait quand il lui ferait part de son fantasme. En attendant, elle frissonna, bouleversée par ses sensations qu'elle éprouvait. Elle aimait sentir son sexe en elle et son résultat. Elle n'était pas très forte pour les rapports puissants et/ou profonds, mais elle se rendit compte que cette expérience la rendrait bientôt avide de la pratiquer.

Cependant, elle ne voulait pas paraître perverse, et songea à quel point il serait indécent et déplacé pour une épouse correcte de demander d'elle même à son époux qu'il lui apprenne de pareilles choses. Ce qui ne fut pas le rôle d'une femme vertueuse . Le Prince avait déjà beaucoup de choses en tête ses derniers temps, s'occupant de diverses affaires à Asgard ou ailleurs, peut-être n'avait-il _"pas de temps à perdre pour des affaires tout à fait triviales avec sa novice de femme"_ pensa-t-elle. 

Car si son rôle traditionnel d'épouse Asgardienne concernait dans ce qui se passe à la maison, celui de son époux était centré sur tout ce qui avait lieu à l'extérieur du domicile conjugale comme par exemple les diverses affaires diplomatiques nécessitant des déplacements, le Roi s'occupant principalement de ce qui pouvait être réglé au Palais, afin qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'abandonner le trône d'Asgard pour trop longtemps. Ainsi, Odin pouvait compter sur ses deux fils non seulement pour se rendre dans divers mondes en son nom, mais aussi pour régler des conflits plus sérieux. Les autres rôles d'un homme comprenaient également la guerre, si ce fut nécessaire, mais aussi les temps de chasse.

Et lorsque le mari n'était pas chez lui, surtout pour de longue période, son épouse assurait toutes les responsabilités de leur famille. Alors elle pouvait avoir le droit d'avoir un travail honorable pour nourrir sa famille, entretenir sa maison... Elle pouvait également gérer l'argent du couple, acheter et vendre en le nom de son époux... Ce qui conféra tout de même un assez large pouvoir aux femmes dans une société aux mœurs assez traditionnelles, mais qui fut suffisamment évolué pour mettre les époux, en qualité d'entité "couple" au sein de la société Asgardienne, sur un pied d'égalité. La femme n'étant pas seulement vue telle une partie de son époux comme dans la religion Chrétienne, mais comme un véritable substitut de l'autorité en cas de l'absence de celui-ci.

Après tout ce temps ensemble et la confiance qu'ils plaçaient l'un en l'autre, Loki sentait de plus en plus les réticences de Aurore à certaines pratiques s'affaiblir. Étant son époux, il n'hésitait pas à l'amener aux choses dont il avait envie, au moment où il en avait envie, tout en respectant certaines restrictions d'usage qui finalement ne lui manquait pas autant qu'il l'y crut au début de leur mariage. Aurore compensa la frustration de Loki dans sa dévotion et sa docilité. Néanmoins, Il n'était pas particulièrement friand de la voir parfois garder le silence durant certains de leurs actes. C'était un peu comme regarder un excellent film, mais en mode "mute". Beaucoup moins distrayant, voir frustrant ou pas agréable du tout. Il ne savait jamais trop si elle n'aimait pas ça ou si c'était de la honte dû a son éducation Chrétienne, qui était tellement et ridiculement plus restrictive que la religion Norse.

Heureusement, les proposées de son épouse lors de son rite prénuptial, lui avaient bien expliqué qu'il serrait toujours a son avantage d'adopter les pratiques de Loki, de plus selon elles " _l'Art conjugal pouvant amadoué le plus mauvais des ours"._  Et de son côté, si Loki avait dû écouter l'Eglise, au bout de 12 ans de mariage, il ne l'aurait eu qu'uniquement à demi-dévêtu, en missionnaire dans la nuit noir, en ajoutant le poids de la culpabilité d'avoir aimait ça sans toujours chercher a féconder sa femme. Et surtout qu'elle n'en approuve pas de plaisir de risque de la voir "soit disant" tomber dans la débauche ! Quelle cruauté envers "le beau sexe" avait pensait le Prince ! Lui qui aimait tellement plus la voir crier avec son visage emporté dans une expression de Luxure au dernier degré ! D'ailleurs, quand a l'occasion de son mariage, lors de son propre rite, Loki avait eu l’explication de Odin de tous les interdits des Chrétiens en la matière, même au sein d'un couple légitiment marié devant leur Dieu... Il ne fut pas surpris de voir tous ces Midgardiens frustrés devenir Athée. Es-t-il possible de passer toute une vie conjugale, a ne pas vouloir vénérer, caresser, et posséder chaque partie de son épouse légitime ? _"Non sens !"_  se répondis-t-il.

Alors ce soir encore, il avait vu qu'elle n'était pas capable de lâcher totalement prise, pourtant percevant son potentiel... Certes, elle ne saurait jamais s'abandonner comme la meilleure des maîtresses qu'il eut connues, mais après sa dernière expérience avec Amora qui avait tourné court, il savait que ce n'était plus ce qui l'exitait. Mais probablement qu'avec de l'entraînement, avec un professeur avisé comme Loki, il serait possible d'aller encore plus loin. C'était assez tentant pour lui d'imprégner son épouse de tous ses fantasmes, et de lui apprendre à aimer ça, c'était encore mieux ! Parce que avoir une amante, c'était bien, mais amante dévouée... Et il faisait suffisamment confiance à Aurore pour penser qu'elle lui obéirait et utiliserait son enseignement et son corps à son avantage... Sexuellement Loki ne se considérait pas comme médiocre, ses ancienne maîtresses connaissaient bien ses goûts d'antan, Mais avec Aurore il avait découvert de nouvelles sensations et de nouveaux désirs. Il aimait sa façon de rester si innocente dans un contexte parfois si cru...

Alors après cette incartade dans les écuries Royales, allongés dans le foin il lui avait fait part de ce désir brûlant en lui :

 _\- "Nous pouvons accomplir de grandes choses, Aurore. Mais pour cela, il faut que vous soyez prête à encore plus apprendre et à faire tout ce que je dis..."_ lui souffla-il au creux de l'oreille dans un souffle chaud et tremblant de leur épreuve d'endurance conjugale.

Aurore acquiesça doucement. Si l'obéissance était le prix à payer pour apprendre à ne plus avoir peur du sexe dans toute ses variétés -licites-, elle le paierait sans réfléchir. Après tout, elle était déjà dévouée corps et âmes à Loki, car elle avait juré fidélité et obéissance à son époux lors de leur mariage et jamais, non jamais, elle ne trahirait son mari...

 

(A suivre... )

 


	15. Durant le film THOR partie 1 (mai/juin 2011)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA BENE :
> 
> \- La Time Line officielle est respecté ici comme tout le long de cette fiction,  
> \- Les dates données sont les dates trouvé sur le Wiki de Marvel,  
> \- J'ai respecté ce qui est vu dans le film (Aurore, jour, crépuscule et nuit) et tenant compte également du déroulement normal d'une journée (Réveil, repas, repos...) et des changements de vêtements des personnages...  
> \- Les heures exprimées sont en "heure Locale" Asgardienne,  
> \- Dans cette fiction j'ai jumelé Asgarde avec Asgardstrand en Norvége, le fuseau horaire est donc calé avec cette ville (Ce qui explique qu'il puisse faire nuit à Asgard et jour au même moment au Nouveau Mexique, voir film).  
> \- Les heures du couché du soleil son celles de Asgardstrand à la même date la même année, merci internet !  
> \- Certaines heure sont callées sur le Timer du film (exemple : 14h30 => dans le film l’événement se passe à 2 h et 30 minutes) lorsque la cohérence le permet (temps de déplacement d'un lieu a une autre...)  
> \- J'ai pris en compte les scènes coupées des films, ce que certains acteurs ont put dire sur leur personnages, ou certains événement de leurs vie privés comme de la mienne pour le personnage d'Aurore ou de ma famille que j'ai put transposé sans touché à la cohérence du récit.  
> \- ...
> 
> N'hésitez pas a commenter ou apporter vos corrections, j'en serrais heureuse. Merci et bonne lecture.

**- PRÉLUDE AU FILM "THOR" -**

**Avril 2011, Chambre de Loki, 1 mois avant le couronnement prévu de Thor**

 

Ce soir, Aurore sentait à quel point Loki était furieux. Et pour cause ! Ce jour même, Odin avait officiellement annoncé le couronnement prochain de Thor. La jeune femme savait qu'elle ne devait pas l'interrompre tandis qu'il soupirait bruyamment dans le lit conjugal, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Aurore n'était pas surprise par la décision du Roi. Thor était son fils aîné, il était logique qu'il obtienne l'héritage Royal. Mais Loki voyait les choses autrement, forcément. Il pensait que le trône d'Asgard devait s'obtenir au mérite, après tout, le Roi les avait mis en compétition dès l'enfance, leur disant qu'ils étaient tous deux _"nés pour être Roi"_ alors qu'il n'eut qu'un seul trône. C'était cruel pour Loki, Odin sachant dès le départ qu'il offrirait la Royauté à son fils aîné.

 _\- "Thor. Roi."_ marmonna Loki sur un ton dégoutté. _"Mon frère est comme un enfant, il n'est même pas capable lui-même de tenir sa chambre propre et rangée, et ne réfléchit jamais plus loin que ses muscles. Par quel sortilège pourrait-il diriger tout un Royaume comme il se doit ?"_ pesta-t-il, en se retournant vers Aurore.

 _\- "Votre frère est l'aîné",_ répondit simplement la jeune femme. _"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une question d'aptitudes"._

Loki parut contrarié par la réponse de sa femme, reprenant bruyamment sa position initiale.

 _\- "Loki..."_ , soupira-t-elle, Elle comprit qu'il n'attendait pas d'explication logique sur le fait que Thor deviendrait Roi, mais du réconfort. _"Je sais très bien les efforts que vous faîtes auprès de votre père pour vous montrer à la hauteur et assurer toutes vos fonctions pendant que votre frère agit avec insouciance. Thor est votre aîné, mais il manque de maturité pour cette fonction, c'est certain alors que vous, vous seriez prêt. Entre vous deux, je suis persuadée que c'est vous qui seriez le meilleur Roi pour Asgard,"_ dit-elle sincèrement.

 _\- "Et bien vraisemblablement vous êtes la seule à le penser. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pardonne-t-on toujours les erreurs de Thor ? On ne fait jamais part de cette indulgence avec moi !"_ siffla-t-il, faisant de nouveau face à Aurore dans le noir.

 _\- "Vous avez mauvaise réputation. Ils ne voient que votre malice et votre ruse, sans chercher à regarder les qualités qui feraient de vous un bon Roi. Les Asgardiens ont aussi peur de vos dons de magie, celle que vous pratiquez... Ils la méprisent parce qu'ils pensent qu'un Roi doit être un guerrier à la force brute, et non pas un sorcier capable de les tromper"_ , expliqua Aurore sans tenter d'adoucir la vérité. Après tout elle avait entendu suffisamment de discussions pour affirmer ce qu'elle disait.

 _\- "C'est stupide !"_ cracha-t-il. En lui-même, il savait que les paroles de son épouse étaient vraies.

 _\- "Oui, bien sûr que ça l'est. Mais le Roi Odin n'a pas assez confiance en vous pour vous offrir le trône. Pardonnez-moi si je vous semble dure, mais aux yeux de tous, vous resterez le frère instable de Thor tant que vous n'aurez pas prouvé que vous valez mieux que lui,"_  déclara Aurore.

 _\- "Ou prouvé que mon frère vaut moins que moi..."_ ajouta Loki, songeur. _"Merci, Aurore,"_ dit-il coupant court brusquement à la discussion.

Aurore savait qu'à présent, il avait besoin de réfléchir et méditer calmement. Alors elle se dit qu'elle pouvait lui offrir un peu de réconfort comme sa virilité aimait recevoir, et qu'elle aimait à lui donner avec sa bouche, même si elle en avait honte puisque c'était une pratique dégradante du point de vue de sa religion. Pourtant, elle avait appris à le satisfaire de cette façon et aimait ça. Cela avait commencé environ 4-5 ans après leur mariage, alors qu'il étaient au milieu d'un acte, Aurore à cheval au-dessus de Loki. Celui-ci la regardait, caressant doucement sa joue avec sa main droite, avant que la jeune femme mit sa main sur la sienne pour prolonger ce doux contact. Tournant légèrement la tête elle avait poussé le pouce de Loki a l'intérieur de la chaleur humide de sa bouche en plantant ses yeux dans les siens, envoyant une pulsion douloureuse dans le sexe de son mari qui avait saisit à 400 % le sous-entendu dont il avait désespérément envie :

 _\- "Vous devriez faire attention à ce que vous faites, sinon je vais devoir mettre cette bouche à travailler mieux que ça"_ avait-il lâché lascivement.

Aurore avait laissé le pouce de son époux tranquille et ce soir là, les choses en étaient restées là. Mais cette phrase tournait dans sa tête depuis, chauffant sa curiosité. Car à la suite de ça, les sous-entendus sont devenus réguliers entre les deux époux. Vinrent après les jeux dangereux. Ils consistaient pour Aurore à presque supplicier son mari en ouvrant juste la bouche autour de lui sans la refermer. Mais Loki préférait ne pas la forcer avec ce type délicat d'attention, qu'il brûlait pourtant d'impatience de recevoir, de peur de ruiner ses progrès et ne veuille jamais plus s'y mettre. Et puis elle s'y était mise, pour le plus grand bonheur de son mari. Doucement mais surement ! Puisqu'elle devait bien avouer qu'elle aimait sentir sa dureté dans sa bouche, se disant que c'est elle qui arrivait à le mettre dans cet état.

Néanmoins, à ce jour, elle avait encore certaines barrières psychologiques, n'arrivant toujours pas à se raisonner pour prendre tout ce qui venait de son époux. Même si la jeune femme n'avait aucun dégoût physique pour son mari. Lors de diverses séances de sauna avec d'autres femmes de la Cour, qui étaient des moment privilégiés où les épouses parlaient beaucoup plus librement, elle avait entendu à quel point certaines femmes avaient cette pratique en horreur. L'odeur, le goût, l'insistance perverse de leur époux... semblaient être des problèmes récurrents. Pourtant il n'y avait rien de cela chez Loki. Il sentait toujours incroyablement bon, toujours un mélange de bois de cèdre et d'épices ou d'agrumes, toujours soucieux du parfum du moindre de ses produits d'hygiène, accordant aussi de l'importance à l'avis de Aurore, lorsqu'il en changeait. Et par nature il était aussi quelqu'un de très propre, n'hésitant pas à prendre plusieurs douches par jours en cas de besoin. Donc elle n'avait jamais trouvé de goût dégouttant sur lui, seulement la saveur de sa peau comme si il s'était agit de son épaule ou de son coup... Quand à la perversité de la demande : Il ne la forçait jamais de façon malsaine. 

Et puis Aurore considérait cette "belle attention" un peu comme le remboursement d'une dette. Il l'avait déjà fait tellement jouir de la même façon ! A peu près 1 an après leur mariage quand ils avaient repris leurs devoirs conjugaux, Loki avait œuvré à lui faire découvrir qu'on ne l'appelait pas "Langue d'Argent" seulement pour ses qualité d'élocutions ! 

Alors ce soir comme d'autres avant, elle tira l'épaule de son mari pour qu'il s'allonge sur le dos, l'embrassant en taquinant ses lèvres avec sa langue sans le laisser la prendre avec la sienne. Loki enlaça alors sa femme pour l'attirer encore plus près. Mais cette fois-ci, elle voulait vraiment lui faire oublier cette mauvaise nouvelle. Alors elle avait l'intention de vraiment s'appliquer...

 _\- "Tu es déjà mon Roi, Loki. Laisse-moi te le prouver mon allégeance..."_ Souffla Aurore contre les lèvres de son mari, tout en glissant une main dans son pantalon de nuit sur ses parties masculines tellement développées. Elle se sentait tellement soumise à son énorme queue ! Et elle le faisait tellement bander, tellement dur !

Alors en embrassant l'angle de la mâchoire de son époux, puis son coup tendu, elle descendit sans qu'il n'essaye de la retenir, son Royal et glorieux membre attendant déjà sa consolation... Et cette fois-ci pour la première fois elle le garda en bouche au lieu de prendre sa semence sur le visage ou sur ses seins comme d'habitude. Et même si elle n'était pas au stade d'avaler, son mari apprécia l'évolution. 

Après sa libération, dans le noir, elle ne put voir le sourire satisfait qu'esquissa Loki mais sentit qu'il s'était légèrement calmé. Il avait une idée en tête, quelque chose qui prouverait à leur père que Thor n'était pas le bon choix pour la Royauté. Alors il passa la nuit à échafauder son plan. Cela devait se passer dans un mois, pendant le couronnement...

 

 -  **Evénements durant le film THOR - Partie 1**

 

**Lundi 30 mai 2011   **

**14h : Couronnement de Thor, salle du Trône**

 

Aurore était placée sur les marches menant au trône, du côté de la famille Royale. Il y avait la Reine, le plus proche de son époux, ensuite plus bas Loki, elle-même en dessous de son époux, puis plus bas qu'elle -pour le moment- Sif. Puisqu'il était communément admis qu'elle était promise à Thor. Elle nota que comme à l'accoutumé quand Frigga ne voulait pas favoriser un de ses fils plus que l'autre, elle portait du Jaune d'or, puisque c'était aussi la couleur de Asgard : la cité d'Or. Aurore regarda aussi comment Loki était fringuant dans sa tenue d'apparat, qui avait aussi été son costume de marié il y a une dizaine d'années. Réservant cet ensemble, peut-être inconsciemment, pour les cérémonies où il voulait se sentir supérieur à son frère. Car il était rare qu'il porte des vêtements mettant trop son entre-jambe à découvert, révélant comment il était doué au-dessus de la moyenne, et nettement plus que son frère. Le pantalon avait cette coupe particulière sur l'avant, donnant d'autant plus de volume à ce qu'il contenant, à cet effet c'était typiquement la coupe d'un pantalon de Noces. Trop habitué à porter des tuniques à pans couvrants par souci de décence, la première fois que Loki l'avait essayé avant son mariage il l'avait trouvé particulièrement indécent, ne s'imaginant pas s'afficher ainsi vêtu devant sa virginale épouse ! Mais après tout il s'était dit que le jour de son mariage était le moment ou jamais de se vanter. Suffisamment de ses maîtresses lui ayant dit qu'il avait le membre d'un géant, comme les nains ayant gardé des proportions normales à ce niveau. Et c'était clairement ainsi qu'il voulait s'afficher aujourd'hui. 

Lorsque Odin prononça les mots _"Thor fils d'Odin, mon héritier"_ Aurore put voir comment Loki pinça ses lèvres les yeux baissés. Ces mots était douloureux à entendre pour lui qui avait tant espéré être choisi par son père. C'était comme lui dire que lui, n'était pas son héritier, avant que Odin sembla vouloir se rattraper en ajoutant non sans une certaine émotion _"le premier de mes enfants"_ ce qui fit envoyer à la Reine, un regard plein de compassion vers Loki ; celui-ci buvant littéralement les paroles de son père en attendant...Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la petite distraction "venue du Froid et des ténèbres" qu'il avait prévue pour l'occasion...

 

**20 h. Après le buffet du soir**

 

Après l'introduction des trois Jotunns dans l'armurerie où sont entreposés aussi tous les artefacts dangereux, Thor avait rongé son frein durant tout le buffet du soir qui s'était fini beaucoup plus tôt que prévu en raison des événements. La Cour avait été priée de rentrer chez elle, seuls les invités en déplacement ou la famille royale y assista mais sans cérémonie. Aurore avait vu fulminer l'aîné comme jamais. Loki lui expliqua à l'oreille qu'il avait assisté à une discussion houleuse dans l'armurerie entre Thor et leur père à propos de la conduite à tenir après cette intrusion. Thor voulant clairement en découdre alors que Odin prônait l'apaisement. A la fin du repas, Le Prince cadet escorta sa femme jusqu'à leurs appartements et se changea, avant qu'il ne retourne voir son frère, dans l'espoir, disait-il, de l'empêcher de commettre un acte irréfléchi contre les Jotunns. Mais il n'était pas revenu de la soirée...

 

**Mardi 31 mai 2011**

**4h du matin : Chambre de Loki**

 

Les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévues. Aurore s'était inquiétée de ne pas voir revenir son époux de toute la nuit, fermant à peine l'oeil. Surtout sachant que Thor comptait se venger des Jotunns !

Enfin Loki ne rentra que sur les coups de 3 ou 4h du matin. Odin avait été prévenu par un garde du départ de ses deux fils et du trio palatin pour Jotuneim. Devant la folie de cette décision après l'incident où trois Jotunns avaient été tués, le Roi Laufrey ne serait certainement pas d'humeur très magnanime. Le Roi Odin avait donc dû partir précipitamment récupérer ces _"inconscients"_. Fandral n'était pas revenu au meilleur de sa forme, et Thor s'était retrouvé exilé par son propre père sur Midgard, Mjölnir confisqué par la même occasion.

Avant de revenir, Loki était passé apprendre le bannissement de Thor à sa mère, qui était maintenant dans tous ces états ! Il avait lui aussi besoin de se reposer de cette bataille et comptait passer voir Fandral à la salle de soins demain. Par ailleurs il c'était passé quelque chose d'étrange quand un des Jotunns l'avait touché, alors que Volstagg avait était sérieusement brûlé, la surface de sa peau à lui avait juste gelé dans un bleu claire sans ressentir de douleur. Pouvez-t-il reproduire l'incident en allant touché le Coffre des Anciens Hiver ? Il devrait aller vérifié ça aussi... Mais maintenant il était lasse et voulait juste dormir.

 

**Mercredi (Odin Day) 1er Juin 2011**

**Avant midi : Armurerie du Palais d'Asgard**

 

Après être passé voir Fandral, pour s'apercevoir que les autres avaient eu la même idée, Loki avait besoin d'aller voir le Coffre des Anciens Hivers dans l'armurerie. Il avait dit à sa mère devoir y descendre pour " _contrôler quelques points de sécurité_ ", Odin avait décidé de le rejoindre pour s'entretenir avec lui... 

 _\- "Suis-je maudit ?"_ demanda Loki à son père se tenant à l'entrée de l'armurerie.

 _\- "Non"_ répondit Odin sur un ton rassurant.

_\- "Que suis-je ?"_

_\- "Tu es mon enfant."_

Loki se détourna du "Coffre des Anciens Hivers" offrant à Odin la vision de sa forme Jotunn qu'il n'eut pas vu depuis qu'il était ce nourrisson... Mais ayant reposé l’artefact, déjà il reprenait son apparence Asgardienne quand il trancha avec ces mots :

 _\- "Et quoi de plus que cela ?"_ Loki s'avançait vers Odin _"Le Coffre n'est pas la seule chose que vous ayez dérobé à Jotuneim, n'est-ce pas ?"_

_\- "Non. Quand la bataille prit fin, j'entrais dans leur temple, et y trouvait un bébé. Petit, pour le descendant d'un géant. Abandonné, souffrant, voué à la mort : le fils de Laufey."_

_\- "Le fils de Laufey ?"_ répéta Loki qui ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles, lançant un regard perdu à son père...

 _\- "Oui."_ confirma calmement Odin. Loki crut manquer d'air...

_\- "Pourquoi ? Vous pataugiez dans le sang des jotunns, pourquoi m'avoir ramené ?"_

_\- "Tu étais un enfant innocent."_  avoua odin avec sincérité.

 _\- "Non ! Vous aviez forcément un but mais lequel ?"_ Loki avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer, il hyper ventilait  _"DITES-LE MOOOIIIIII !!!"_ s'arracha-t-il la gorge, quasiment en pleurs.

 _\- "J'espérais réunir nos Royaumes un jour ou l'autre. Forger une alliance. Faire naître une paix durable. A travers toi !"_ dit le vieux Roi encore plein d'espoir.

\- _"Quoi ?!?"_ demanda Loki en souffrance.

\- _"Mais ce projet n'a plus d'importance"._ Odin était maintenant comme résigné à une nouvelle guerre avec Jotuneim après les actions de Thor, et peut-être avec cet aveux que Loki avait tant de mal à accepter.

 _\- "Je ne vaux donc pas davantage qu'une de ces reliques volées ?!? J'étais enfermé, ici, en attendant de pouvoir vous servir."_ avança le jeune Prince avec conviction.

 _\- "Pourquoi déformes-tu mes paroles ?"_ dit le père de Toutes Choses.

_\- "Vous auriez pu me dire ce que j'étais depuis bien longtemps. Pourquoi avoir attendu ?"_

_\- "Tu es mon fils. Je ne voulais que te protéger de la vérité."_

_\- "Oui parce... oui parce que j...j...je suis le monstre dont les parents parlent à tous leurs enfants le soir !"_ dit-il presque en transe en repensant a toutes ses histoires entendues enfant, puis son esprit accrocha le projet de maternité de son épouse. LEUR propre projet d'enfants ! _"Et m... ma femme ? Les enfants que nous essayons d'avoir..."_

 _\- "Il ne pouvait pas y en avoir jusqu'à présent"_ trancha Odin sous le regard médusé de Loki. _"Ta mère dans son infini sagesse a pensé que ton épouse ne devrait pas concevoir un enfant avant que tu ne connaisses cette vérité. Pour que tu ne sois pas surpris à la vue de ton propre bébé. Ainsi, durant tout votre mariage, elle a ensorcelé les pommes d'Idunn que ton épouse devait consommé, la gardant de la fertilité. Jusqu'au jour où tu apprendrais..."_ Odin soupira profondément. _"Le sort vient donc de tomber." conclut-il._

 _\- "Et b... bien merci..."_ dit Loki amère. _"MERCI de ne pas permettre la venue d'un nouveau BÉBÉ JOTUNN a ASGARD" !_

-"Ooohhh..." Odin souffla sous le poids de tout ce qui était en train de se jouer dans cette pièce 

Sa femme serait dégoutée d'apprendre qu'elle s'était donnée a un Jotunn toutes ses années. Il en était sûre. Elle irait certainement brûler un cierge à la Sainte Vierge pour Frigga, la remerciant de lui avoir épargné la honte d'engendrer un monstre comme un de ses immondes aliens de film Midgardien...

_\- "Oui... ça explique bien des choses ! POURQUOI vous préférez THOR depuis tant D’ANNÉES ! Le statu que vous m'avez donné, le poste de tacticien, une femme... VOUS aviez beau faire ÉTALAGE de VOTRE AMOUR POUR MOI ! VOUS NE VOULIEZ PAS D'UN GÉANT DES GLACES SUR LE TRÔNE D'ASGARRDD !!!"_

Ces paroles étaient déjà trop pour le Odin qui ne pouvait plus reculer son sommeil et tomba dans le coma face à un Loki en plein craquage. Loki s'agenouilla près de cet homme qu'il savait maintenant ne plus être son véritable père, à qui il avait voué encore hier pourtant un amour et une admiration sans faille. Mais son monde venait de définitivement sombrer avec Odin. Hésitant un moment à le toucher, il posa sa main sur cette main qu'il avait tant aimé serrer lorsqu'il était petit... Et décida que non, il resterait le fils d'Odin. Il lui prouverait sa valeur, le rendrait fier de lui. Même si pour cela il devait éliminer l'autre père. son géniteur : Laufrey, cet intrus dans son tableau de famille.

 _\- "GAAARDE ! GARDE ? VITE A L'AIDE !!!"_ appela-t-il rapidement pour qu'on vienne en aide à SON père.

  

**(A suivre...)**


	16. Durant le film THOR partie 2 (juin 2011)

**- Evénements durant le film THOR - Partie 2**  

**( toujours le** **Mercredi (Odin Day) 1er Juin 2011)**

**12h45. Dans les appartements de Loki**

 

Loki entra en trombe dans le salon de leur appartement. Il entraperçut le regard interrogateur de Aurore.

 _\- "N'essayez même pas de me parler !"_ prévint sèchement Loki, voyant son épouse approcher de lui. 

Aurore baissa les yeux en hochant silencieusement la tête. La jeune femme se doutait que Loki n'était pas de bonne humeur... Elle se posa néanmoins la question de savoir si cet exil pouvait être avantageux pour son époux ? Seulement, elle devinait que pour considérer l'éviction du trône de Thor comme une victoire, le Dieu du Tonnerre ne devait pas être en mesure de reprendre sa place. Mais Loki, le Dieu de la Malice, préférerait sans doute que son frère assiste à sa victoire pour être totalement satisfait...

Cependant, Aurore sentait que Thor n'était pas l'unique cause de la tension intérieure de son mari. Elle le voyait à ses mains légèrement tremblantes et ses traits tendus alors que ses yeux étaient rivés sur le Bifrost au loin, qu'il fixait depuis l'encadrement de la porte fenêtre, avec un regard de peur et d’incompréhension, de tristesse aussi, qu'elle ne l'eut pas connu... Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer à Jotunheim pour le mettre dans un état pareil ? Ils étaient tous sains et saufs et Fandral s'en sortirait, rien de tout cela ne pouvait causer un tel trouble chez Loki, pas même le bannissement de son frère, elle en était certaine. Loki montrait rarement ses émotions profondes, il devait y avoir autre chose, quelque chose de grave...

Sans un mot il passa à côté d'elle pour aller s'asseoir sur la terrasse, fixant toujours le Bifrost, les poings joints et serrés devant sa bouche. Aurore s'agenouilla près de sa chaise et posa sa main droite sur celles de Loki. Mais il se dégagea vivement, lui lançant un regard noir. C'était presque comme si il avait peur qu'elle le touche. Alors, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle voulut l'affronter, aller contre sa volonté même si elle devait s'attirer ses foudres car manifestement il était bouleversé et elle devait savoir ce qui se passait. se redressant elle saisit fortement les deux mains de son mari avec les siennes. Ses yeux bruns plantés dans les siens, lui demandant silencieusement des explications. Mais le sorcier ayant plus de forces que la jeune femme, parvint aisément à repousser ses mains avec une colère non feinte.

 _\- "NE ME TOUCHE PAS !"_ siffla-t-il, sa voix pleine de dégoût et de hargnes. Ces mêmes sentiments déformèrent ses traits, tant que Aurore se sentit blessée. Elle ne tenta pas de le cacher, bien au contraire, son regard se faisant de plus en plus insistant. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Lui avait-on raconté quelque chose de déplaisant à son sujet ? Mais c'est Loki qui détourna finalement les yeux. Ce n'était pas normal, le Loki habituel aurait trouvé une réplique suffisamment cinglante pour la faire partir sans demander son reste. Mais il se contentait de fixer le pont Arc-en-Ciel, les yeux vagues et les lèvres serrées. Aurore prit le risque de doucement caresser la main de Loki, s'attendant une nouvelle fois à une réprobation qui ne tarda pas.

 _\- "Laissez-moi avant que je perde PATIENCE,"_ ordonna-t-il sans même la regarder.

 _\- "Non !"_ souffla Aurore, s'avançant même pour aller déposer un baiser sur sa main. _"Je ne vous laisserais jamais, Vous le savez."_

Loki se mit à rire mais Aurore n'y reconnut pas son rire sincère et joyeux. Il n'y avait là qu'amertume et cruauté. Sans doute la réplique méchante n'allait pas tarder. La jeune femme s'en moquait, elle était sincère dans ses mots. Loki stoppa brusquement ses rires :

 _\- "Même si je suis un monstre ?!?"_ demanda-t-il monocorde

 _\- "Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ? Pourquoi seriez-vous un monstre ?"_ fit Aurore en fronçant les sourcils.

 _\- "REPONNNDDDS !"_ lui hurla-t-il dessus en attrapant violemment ses minces poignets, la faisant sursauter et manquer sa respiration.

 _\- "Ça suffit, vous me faîtes mal !"_ protesta Aurore froidement, au bord de l'énervement elle aussi et tentant de se dégager. Mais Loki serra plus fort, coupant la circulation de son sang.

 _\- "Je te repose la question Femme, resterais-tu même si j'étais un monstre ?"_ dit Loki, lentement, comme pour imprimer ses paroles dans l'esprit de Aurore tandis qu'il rapprochait son visage du sien. Pourtant, il ne lui laissa pas le loisir de répondre puisqu'il enchaîna :

_\- "Oublie. Je sais déjà que tu vas répondre "oui" La fidèle Aurore et son monstre d'époux. Cela ne fera que renforcer la pitié des gens à ton égard. On te plaint déjà d'être l'épouse d'un menteur, mais tu pourras ajouter "Monstre" à la liste de mes vices."_

Puis relâcha les poignets de Aurore sans douceur comme si de rien n'était, retournant à sa contemplation au lointain...

 _\- "Loki. Que s'est-il passé à Jotunheim ?"_ Osa enfin demander Aurore. Loki la gratifia d'un regard sombre, la faisant sentir stupide de poser la question. _" Pourquoi serais-tu un monstre ?"_

 _\- "Parce que je suis l'un d'entre eux, je suis l'un de ceux que je pensais combattre. Je suis un Jotunn,"_ expliqua Loki, amer.

Aurore encaissa l'information sans sourciller. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que Loki voulait dire. Elle voulut poser plus de question, mais vu l'état dans lequel était son époux, ce n'était manifestement pas le bon moment. Loki pensait être un Jotunn, mais pourquoi ? Il ne ressemblait du tout à l'un d'entre eux. Elle avait toujours entendu dire que les Géants des Glaces ressemblaient physiquement aux personnages de ce film de **James Cameron** que lui avait offert son beau-père l'an dernier. A son retour de Midgard, le soir, ils avaient mangé ensemble puis visionner le DVD. Loki lui avait dit que les Jotuun était nettement moins pacifiques avec un regard d'un rouge démoniaque. Il lui avait raconté aussi comment ils esclavageaient sexuellement leurs épouses dans le seul but d'engendrer suffisamment de progéniture qui soit assez fort pour endurer le froid de leur monde. Et comment, s'ils ne voulaient pas procréer, ils n'hésitaient pas à largement pratiquer la sodomie de façon parfaitement culturelle et décomplexée. Mais Loki n'était pas comme ça. Pas qu'elle n'eut jamais sentie qu'il avait envie de certaines choses, il avait déjà dansé sur le ligne rouge mais ne l'avait jamais franchie. Mais en même temps il ne dirait pas ce genre de choses s'il n'en était pas certain... 

 _\- "Oh mais... Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour notre enfant à venir ! Je sais déjà que tu n'es pas enceinte. Tu ne le peux pas. Ma mère a "empoisonné" chacune des pommes de Idunn que tu as ingérées depuis que tu es ici. Dans le seul but que tu ne puisses pas mettre au monde une de ces immondes créatures dont j'aurais pu charger ton ventre..."_ cracha-t-il avec véhémence. Elle décida de rester stable tant bien que mal et enchaîna :

 _\- "D'accord. Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? vous êtes toujours Loki Odinsson fils d'Odin et Prince d'Asgard."_ Affirma la jeune femme, cherchant à rassurer son époux qu'elle sentit comme psychologiquement basculé.

 _\- "Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ça change que maintenant je sais enfin pourquoi "mon PÈRE" a choisi Thor plutôt que moi pour lui succéder sur le trône d'Asgard. Il était hors de question de mettre le FILS BIOLOGIQUE de son ENNEMI à la tête de son héritage."_ dit Loki, l'expression résolument dégoutté de lui-même.

 _\- "N'est-ce pas une bonne chose de savoir les bonnes raisons, savoir que vos compétences ne sont pas mises en doute..."_ Avança prudemment Aurore.

 _\- "Une bonne chose ? Une bonne chose de savoir que je suis un Jotunn ? Ou une bonne chose de savoir que j'ai été délibérément mis à l'écart par mon père, malgré le fait d'avoir toujours été éduqué comme un Asgardien, parce que en définitif je reste un monstre dans les yeux à ses yeux ? Vraiment Aurore ! Tu devrais te taire !"_ répondit-il d'une voix glaciale qui pourtant n'impressionna nullement la jeune femme, trop habituée à sa langue fourchue.

 _\- "Ne voyez pas que le mauvais côté des choses. Si vous êtes réellement un Jotunn, cela signifie que vous en avez aussi les pouvoirs. C'est à dire d'immenses capacités en sorcellerie. Vous pourriez encore vous surpasser avec ce que vous avez déjà appris à Asgard. Cela ferait de vous un Sorcier encore plus puissant. Un Dieu."_ expliqua Aurore, un sourire bienveillant sur ses lèvres.

 _\- "C'est vrai. Tu n'as pas tort."_ avoua Loki malgré sa colère. _"Mais cela signifie aussi que j'ai vécu toute ma vie, 1046 ans, dans le mensonge. Je... J'ai toujours été persuadé d'être Loki, fils d'Odin et Frigga, mm... mais..."_ sa voix se brisant net, incapable de trouver ses mots. 

Aurore prit les mains de Loki au chaud dans les siennes et ne fut pas repoussée cette fois-ci.

 _\- "Et tu l'es ! Tu l'es encore et pour toujours ! Loki Odinsson... Tu restes leur fils. Oui ils t'ont menti sur ta naissance, mais je suis sûre qu'ils n'ont jamais menti au sujet de l'amour qu'ils te portent. Ta mère : Ta mère est la seconde personne à Asgard que je connais le plus après toi, et je peux te jurer sur la Bible qu'elle t'aime d'un amour vrai et infini. Elle te regarde toujours dans l'amour et la confiance maternelle la plus absolue !"_ assura Aurore.

 _\- "Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus..."_ répondit Loki dans un soupir comme glissant toujours plus loin dans la détresse émotionnelle. _"Et le sort d'infertilité ? Elle t'a menti à toi aussi..."_  

 _\- "Je sais Loki, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Imagine ! Comment tu l'aurais pris, comment moi je l'aurais pris ! Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas abasourdie de tout ça, mais parfois certaines choses ne sont pas faites pour arriver avant d'autres... Fais-moi confiance, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance"_ dit Aurore, nouant ses doigts à ceux de Loki et le fixant avec intensité. A ce moment, elle eut envie de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Mais l'aimait-elle vraiment ? Où etait-ce la pitié de l'instant de le voir vulnérable quand jamais elle ne l'eut imaginé possible.

Parfois, durant leur devoirs d'époux ils avaient eu de tendres paroles l'un pour l'autre. C'était "Je suis dans l'amour de toi", "Je suis en amour avec toi", ou encore "Je suis tombé pour toi". Mais jamais de "Je t'aime" ou "je suis amoureux/se de toi". Aucun d'eux ne se sentait "amoureux" ; mais qu'est-ce que l'amour, sinon une alchimie savament orchestrée par le corps pour pousser les individus à se perdre l'un avec l'autre, dans les affres de la passion ? Mais Aurore ne dit rien. Pensant que dire une chose si sentimentale dans un instant aussi grave manquait cruellement de crédit. N'étant même pas sure elle-même de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Loki. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être faible, elle devait être forte pour eux deux, Comme Loki l'avait toujours fait pour elle jusqu'à maintenant.

Loki n'était pas convaincu des derniers mots de réconfort de sa femme, même si il sentait un poids en moins sur sa poitrine. A aucun moment Aurore n'avait montré un signe de rejet envers lui, son regard n'avait pas changé. Elle était certes abasourdie de la nouvelle mais semblait se moquer du fait qu'il soit un Jotunn, même avec tout ce qu'il lui avait dit à propos d'eux, y compris de leur sexualité. Mais un sentiment de dégoût vrillait en lui. Il s'imaginait avec sa véritable apparence toucher, enlacer... prendre sa si fragile épouse comme le monstre qu'il était vraiment... Et le bébé ! Oh Ciel ! Il pouvait remercier sa mère d'avoir placé le sort de contraception sur sa femme durant toutes ses années. De leur avoir à tout deux épargné la conception d'une pareille horreur !

Mais maintenant que le sort était tombé... Il ne pourrait plus jamais la toucher. De plus il avait si souvent été sur le bord de l'avoir d'une façon illicite, la poussant parfois à s'adonner à d'autres de ses fantasmes non fécondants par pure lubricité... Il sut maintenant d'où lui venait toutes ses pires idées. Il devrait se tenir loin de son épouse pour ne pas plus la déshonorer qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Pas certain que cette fois-ci, conscient de sa véritable filiation, il put se contrôler...

Pourtant, malgré tout cela, il reconnut que Aurore avait pris sa nature à son avantage. Si il ne lui donnait pas de raison de l'aimer, par son abstinence, il pouvait au moins faire qu'elle ne le déteste pas. Ainsi, même si elle aussi avait été trompée sur la nature de son époux, elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne honteuse de n'être que "la pute du Jotunn d'Asgard" alors qu'il lui avait fait parfois miroiter qu'elle pouvait devenir une Reine. Non, elle méritait le respect, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il deviendrait Roi, faisant d'elle de fait, sa Reine.

Avant la fin de la journée il devait retourner voir sa mère et s'enquérir de l'état de santé de son père, qui face à tous les conflits qui traînaient à être réglés dans tous les mondes en ce moment, semblait avoir trop tardé à gagner son OdinSleep. En attendant, il mangeait un morceau avec sa femme même si il n'en avait aucune envie. Aurore l'avait perçu. Il avait pris un bon petit déjeuner alors elle ne le força pas quand il ne voulut qu'une part de tarte pomme cannelle et un thé Earl Gray très infusé avec juste un sucre de canne. Après ça, en partant, il lui conseilla de se coucher sans lui ce soir, ne sachant pas à quelle heure il rentrerait, même si comme à l'accoutumé lorsqu'elle savait que son époux était à Asgard, elle n'aimait pas aller au lit avant son retour. 

Après le départ de son époux, elle s'installa correctement sur la banquette du salon avec un chocolat chaud. Ce soir là, Loki tarda à rentrer. Mais elle aussi avait besoin de digérer toutes les infos de la journée.... Face à Loki elle était restée tout ce que doit être une bonne épouse en de pareilles circonstances, mais intérieurement elle hurlait ! Hurlait de colère à l'idée de cette maternité qu'on lui avait finalement interdit pendant des années. Ce n'était peut-être pas tant une question de fréquence : combien de fois en 12 ans, sans trop compter les jours de son cycle, elle s'était dit que peut-être elle allait se retrouver enceinte. Et ses derniers mois où ils recherchaient vraiment cette grossesse, quand ils le pouvaient, le faisant chaque jour à heures régulières. Parfois sans véritable envie l'un envers l'autre, juste de manière médicale. Et finalement belle et bien stérile ! 

Mais plus maintenant... Puisque le sort de Frigga était tombé, à présent elle pouvait concevoir. Quand ? maintenant ? dans 30 jours ? Elle ne souciait pas plus de la nature de son époux. Elle n'avait jamais vu aucun Jotunn, seulement Loki, qui n'avait rien d'un monstre. Alors, à cette pensée réconfortante elle se laissa glisser dans un sommeil sans rêve...et finalement Aurore s'endormit doucement, à la lecture d'un livre, glissant sous la chaleur réconfortante de son plaid brun chocolat...

 

**14h : Loki va voir ses parents dans les appartements de Odin toujours dans son OdinSleep**

 

**14h30 : Après délibération du Haut conseil Royal, Loki est nommé Roi par intérim**

 

Dans l'après-midi, un peu après 16h, Aurore fut réveillée par des coups à la porte de ses appartements. Elle se leva et ajusta rapidement ses cheveux et sa robe devant le miroir du salon et autorisa à entrer. C'était un membre du Haut Conseil Royal qui venait, à elle aussi, stipulé la nouvelle prise de fonction officielle de son époux. Faisant d'elle la Reine consort de Asgard. Certes, par intérim, en attendant le réveil de Odin,  _"Par intérim, mais Reine quand même"_  pensa-t-elle. Whaaoo. . C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Elle n'était pas le genre de femme cupide à s'attacher à un homme pour la gloire, mais là, il fallait reconnaître que Loki avait fait fort ! Elle sortit de ses appartements à la recherche de son mari, voulant s'assurer de la véracité de l'annonce. 

 

**16h30 : Le trio palatin va voir Odin pour quémander le retour de Thor mais trouve Loki**

 

Durant sa traversée des couloirs, elle essaya d'adopter un visage serein de circonstance, courtois et impassible. Alors elle marcha le plus vite possible vers la salle du trône, ignorant les révérences révérencieuses sur son passage. Elle arriva rapidement mais au moment où elle aperçut Loki debout devant le trône, le sceptre d'Odin en main, elle gela. Elle n'osa plus avancer, prise de la conscience qu'elle n'était plus en face de simplement son époux, le Prince Loki de Asgard, mais devant un Roi, le Roi Loki de Asgard. Son Roi. Comme il avait gagné à être dans son coeur depuis un moment déjà, car à ses yeux, il était fait pour le trône. Il se tenait droit et avait l'air de se sentir à sa place. Il parlait avec aisance, ses yeux intelligents balayant les quatres guerriers agenouillés devant lui avec intensité et ruse. Sa prestance était telle... Elle restait un moment immobile au fond de la salle, sans esquisser le moindre pas. Loki semblait conversé avec un homme qu'elle reconnut être Volstagg :

 _\- "Votre majesté ne pourriez-vous reconsidérer..."_ Commença l'homme à la barbe et long cheveux Roux

Quand il l’aperçut enfin, Loki la fixa un instant...

\- "CA EN EST FINI !" coupa le nouveau Roi qui ne laissa pas le guerrier s'exprimer plus longtemps, visiblement pas concerné par sa requête il semblait surtout vouloir parler à Aurore. Penchant le buste en avant les jambes légèrement fléchies devant Sif qui s'attardait devant lui déjà trop à son goût. Quand la guerrière tourna enfin les talons, il fit un signe de main à sa femme, l'invitant à s'approcher.

Aurore sembla sortir de sa léthargie et obéit, veillant à marcher respectueusement à la bonne allure, la tête légèrement inclinée pour ne pas sembler donner au Roi un regard trop intense. Quand elle fut devant le trône, elle s'agenouilla la main droite sur son cœur.

 _\- "Mon Roi,"_ dit-elle simplement, un sourire satisfait esquissé sur son visage baissé.

Loki resta immobile, et la détailla un instant, une lueur de contentement dans ses yeux malins. Pourtant s'il y réfléchissait bien, il n'avait pas réellement voulu ce trône. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant qu'il y était et qu'il ne parvint pas à ressentir la joie escomptée. Ce qu'il avait désiré, c'était une victoire sur Thor, le plaisir de le déposséder de son droit. mais maintenant qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait, il était plutôt désintéressé, la fonction de Roi n'était pas aussi palpitante que ce qu'il avait pensé. Pourtant il aimait le pouvoir, il aimait sentir qu'il était le maître absolu de toutes choses. il aimait voir les gens s'incliner devant lui et le regarder avec crainte, comme venait de le faire le trio palatin et la belle Sif, à son plus grand plaisir. Mais il sentait aussi que ces personnes n'étaient pas tout à fait ses sujets. Même quand Thor n'était pas là, il restait dans son ombre, il savait que tous attendaient son retour pour reprendre SA place. Il n'y avait que les révérences de Aurore et peut-être celles de sa mère qui furent véritablement sincères à ses yeux. Les autres ne s'inclinaient pas par foi en lui, mais par contrainte. Loki pensait se moquer de leur reconnaissance, mais demeurait amer. Que lui manquait-il pour faire de lui un Roi respecté ?

D'un geste de main, il congédia tout le monde dans la salle jusqu'aux gardes, à l'exception de Aurore. Une fois seuls, il descendit les dernière marches jusqu'à son épouse et prenant son bras sans douceur l'incita à se relever.

 _\- "Je n'ai de Roi que le titre. Regardez-les tous ! Je ne suis qu'un monstre, même pas le vrai fils d'Odin,"_ pesta-t-il, la rage visible sur ses traits.

 _\- "C'est ce titre qui fait de vous un Roi. Le reste viendra après. Rome ne s'est pas fait en un jour ! Quand vous aurez prouver votre valeur, quand vous aurez montré à tous que vous êtes digne de monter sur le trône d'Asgard..."_ insista Aurore, ses yeux vifs fixant son mari avec force et fierté. Elle ne se laissait pas impressionner par la colère de "son Roi", elle y était habituée désormais. Elle savait que l'humeur de Loki était instable et guidée par l'envie et la jalousie.

\- "Et comment accomplir ce miracle, alors que tous attendent le réveil d'Odin ou le retour du fils tant aimé pour me destituer ?" Demanda Loki, s'adressant plus à lui-même qu'à Aurore. _"Thor ne doit pas revenir"_ , pensa-t-elle soudainement. Mais alors qu'elle fut dégoûtée par sa pensée si mesquine, Loki sembla l'avoir perçu. Elle ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais en voyant son regard s'illuminer d'une lueur impitoyable, elle sut qu'il en était arrivé à la même conclusion et s'en inquiéta.

Ils quittèrent la salle du trône ensemble pour leurs appartements, Loki avait besoin de réfléchir à la suite des événements au calme sans que les amis de Thor ne reviennent essayer de lui casser les pieds, poliment parlant...

 

**17h : Loki rentre dans ses appartements**

 

pour se changer avec des vêtements midgardiens, va dire à son frère que son père serait mort.

Il essaye de récupérer Mjölnir, sans succès.

 

 **19h00 : Loki rentre à** **Asgard**

 

Avant de manger avec sa femme loki changea de vêtements pour sa tenue d'apparat, ce qui signifia à la jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas terminé sa journée. Maintenant ils avaient le droit au service des repas et aux personnels de cuisine. Aurore apprécia grandement ce changement ! Ne plus faire aucun de leurs repas, le service, la vaisselle... Elle pourrait _"s'habituer à ça sans trop d'efforts"_ pensa-t-elle. Loki aimait voir Aurore joviale, profitant de son nouveau statut, au point qu'il voulut passer un peu de temps avec elle demain, où de toute façon il n'avait rien de prévu hormis passer voir ses parents comme chaque jour depuis le Omni-Sleep de Odin. Mais avant demain il avait "un petit entretien" important. Il prit congé de son épouse en lui disant de se coucher sans lui mais promettant d'être de retour avant minuit.

 

**22h21 : le soleil se couche, Loki part pour Jotunheim passer un accord avec Laufey**

 

** Jeudi (Thor Day) 2 juin 2011**

 

Le lendemain matin Aurore s'éveilla seule, mais il y avait un emballage imposant sur la coiffeuse. Elle ouvrit le couvercle pour découvrir une somptueuse robe de brocard vert et de fine soie dorée. "Une robe de Reine" se dit-elle à voix basse. Elle sourit en touchant le fin tissu du bout des doigts...

 _\- "Vous l'aimez ?"_ entendit-elle la voix suave dans son dos.

 _\- "Elle est magnifique Loki, merci beaucoup !"_ lui dit-elle en se retournant

A ce moment il voulut lui dire qu'il avait envie qu'elle le remercie d'une façon qu'il lui avait appris, mais il ne voulait plus de ça entre eux à cause des risques pour elle, sans compter qu'il n'avait aucune intention d'amener un Jotunn de plus dans ce monde. Si vraiment il avait un besoin il pouvait se satisfaire seul.

Après son bain, sa suivante vint pour l'aider à sa vêture. C'est quand elle vit son reflet dans le miroir, voyant à quel point le décolleté pouvait être vertigineux... Aurore ne montrait jamais autant ses formes dans ses robes amples et discrètes. Elle rejeta un regard contrarié vers ses seins. Loki avait certainement choisi une telle robe par pure provocation, voulant afficher sa femme à son bras comme une réussite de plus, puisqu'il devait sortir de leur appartement, risquant de croiser une bonne partie des Courtisans, pour prendre leur repas sur la terrasse supérieure qui dominait tout Asgard. Aurore avait certainement vu juste, car Loki lui offrit un large sourire de satisfaction lorsqu'elle passa la porte à son bras. Elle détesta les regards des gardes sur elle. Il était tellement rare de voir la sage Aurore avec une tenue si osée ! Sans doute penseraient-ils qu'elle commençait à prendre de l'assurance maintenant qu'elle était Reine. Néanmoins Loki semblait satisfait de la voir garder une attitude candide malgré ses formes féminines aussi glorieusement mises en valeur.

A table, ils ne parlèrent pas des allers et venues incessantes de Loki, Aurore ne lui demanda pas non plus ce qu'il avait été faire dans son monde, à Midgard, alors qu'elle l'avait vu revenir dans un costume qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble il y a 2-3 ans de ça, lorsqu'elle fut en visite dans sa famille, pour les fêtes de Noël. De cette affaire elle avait pourtant deviné qu'il avait été voir Thor. Elle se douta aussi qu'il avait tenu la chose secrète de tous sauf elle et fut flattée de la confiance qu'il lui offrait. En tout cas il devait être satisfait de son expédition, sinon elle l'aurait vu débarquer dans leurs appartements en pestant et rageant.

En effet, il avait eu confirmation que Thor n'avait pas réussi à récupérer "Mjöllnir", et cerise sur le gâteau, il avait des difficultés avec les Midgardiens de ce gouvernement "Etats-Unis" du continent Amérique, qui le maintenaient captif. Il n'allait pas revenir de sitôt ! Alors il s'accordait cette petite journée de "tranquillité" à juste s'occuper des affaires urgentes ou courantes d'Asgard. De toute façon, naïf comme il était, Thor avait bu ses paroles comme sorties de l'Edda : Son père mort, sa mère en colère contre lui. Maintenant il devait simplement s'occuper de la bonne exécution de son plan prévu pour cette nuit, visant à prouver son dévouement pour Asgard aux yeux de tous, surtout à ceux de son père...

Vers 22h, après leur repas du soir, toujours sur la terrasse supérieure, Loki raccompagna son épouse à leur appartements. Il avait une affaire _"urgente et d'une extrème importance"_ à régler. Il lui interdit strictement de sortir de leurs appartement jusqu’à ce qu'il _"vienne la chercher en personne", c_ raignant manifestement pour sa sécurité... Elle acquiesça sans poser plus de question, puis prit congé, regagnant la salle du trône.

 

**22 h 23 : le soleil se couche, le Trio palatin va sur Midgard pour trouver Thor**

 

 _"Merde !"_ pesta Loki. Rien ne se passait comme prévu !

Loki surveillait le pont depuis la salle du Trône, attendant ses "invités" quand il vit l'activation du Bifrost. Le trio palatin et Sif l'avaient trahi. Loki aurait dû s'en douter mais il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas pensé que le si intègre Heimdall leur apporterait son aide. Loki savait qu'ils étaient partis chercher Thor, et que une fois qu'il apprendrait la vérité il chercherait à rentrer par tous les moyens. Loki ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque, il devait empêcher Heimdall de leur ouvrir le Bifrost et surtout les tuer tous avant leur retour. Il répugnait tout de même à éliminer son frère, il le voulait voir sa victoire, mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il enverrait le Destructeur.

 

**22h 40 : Loki relève Heimdall de ses fonction et le destitue de sa citoyenneté**

 

Le neutralisant en le gelant sur place. Il ne le tue pas car il est un excellent vigile. Loki s'installe ensuite dans la salle du trône pour diriger le destructeur.

 

**22h45 : Bataille de Puente Antiguo Thor vs. Destructeur, Nouveau Mexique**

 

Odin qui est conscient de tout dans son Omni-Sleep croit un instant à la mort de Thor et verse une larme dans son coma. Thor s'est sacrifié et est de nouveau digne de Mjölnir. Le cœur de Thor se remet à battre, le Dieu du Tonnerre retrouve sa pleine puissance, bat le destructeur, qui est détruit.

Jeanne folle de joie embrasse Thor qui lui promet de revenir sur Midgard pour elle, il part pour Asgard arrêter son frère. 

 

**23h : Laufey et trois gardes arrivent à Asgard**

 

**23h13 : Mort de Laufey, Roi des Jotunns, par Loki, Prince de Asgard**

 

**23h22 : Frigga vas prévenir Aurore des projets de Loki**

 

Au nom de son époux Aurore ouvrit la porte sur la Reine affolée. Thor et Loki s'étaient battus, et maintenant étaient tous les deux partis pour le Bifrost. Loki souhaitant éradiquer tout Jotunheim ! Frigga était venue trouver sa belle-fille dans l'espoir fou qu'elle parvienne à raisonner son époux.

 _\- "Il vont s’entre tuer Aurore ! Et Jotunheim va être un carnage !!!"_ Lâcha la Reine dans une peur panique.

 

**23h34 : Loki arrive à cheval au Bifrost pour raser Jotunheim**

 

Pour la première fois de leur mariage Aurore désobéi a son mari, consciente que quelque chose de dramatique était en train de se noué, et que peut-être, elle n'aller plus revoir son époux vivant ! En robe d'intérieur elle courut a perdre haleine a travers le Palais pour rejoindre les écuries. 

Mais Loki était déjà dans la salle de l'observatoire, et avait la ferme intention d'utiliser la puissance vitale d'Yggrasil pour détruire entièrement la planète de Jotunheim, et anéantir toute leur espèce. Mais Thor qui arrive déjà au galop essaye encore de le dissuader d'un tel génocide. Mais Loki n'en démords pas :

 _\- "Bientôt, j'aurais enfin détruit cette race de monstres ! Et je serais le légitime héritier du trône !_ " cracha Loki à son frère.

_\- "Tu ne peux pas anéantir toute une espèce !" Rétorqua Thor._

_\- "Pourquoi donc ? La sauvegarde d'Asgard mérite des sacrifices ! Ma femme et moi en payons déjà le prix, ils le peuvent aussi"_ dit-il dans un rire  _"Et d'où vient cette soudaine passion pour les Géants des Glaces ? Toi, qui aurait pu à mains nues tous les massacrer ?"_ dit le cadet, se rappelant trop bien cette conversation dans l'armurerie avec leur père quand ils étaient encore enfants. Le jeune Thor arguant que plus tard ils détruiraient tous les Jotunns.

_\- "J'ai changé." Répond assurément l'aîné._

_\- "Tout comme moi !" Loki envoie une balafre sur le visage de Thor qui ne bronche pas. "Affronte-moi !" tenta Loki de le_ _provoquer, envoyant même un plus dur coup de sceptre qui l'envoie à l'autre bout de la pièce._ _"JAMAIS JE N'AI VOULU LE TRÔNE ! J'ai seulement voulu devenir ton égal !"_  Hurla Loki.

_\- "JAMAIS JE NE T'AFFRONTERAIS MON FRÈRE !" Se défendit Thor._

_\- "Je ne suis PAS ton frère, je ne l'ai jamais été." Revenait Loki à la charge._

_\- "Loki c'est de la folie !"_ implora Thor, voyant la puissance destructrice envahir encore plus l'observatoire.

 _\- "De la folie ? C'est ça ! L'Amour est folie ! ça... !"_ Loki parlait aussi pour lui-même à ce moment, lui qui refusait d'avouer tout véritable amour à sa femme. Il était jaloux de ce laisser-aller entre Thor et Jeanne qu'il ne s'autorisait pas avec même Aurore, de peur de souffrir :  _"_ _Qu'as-tu put vivre sur Midgard pour devenir une telle mauviette !_ _Ne me dis pas que c'est cette femme ! Rrhooo, j'ai vu juste. Il se pourrait bien que lorsqu'on en aura fini ici, je lui "rendre VISITE" en personne !"_ conclut-t-il de façon obscène dans le seul but de provoquer son aîné. Ce qui réussit cette fois-ci.

Loki maîtrisé, Thor se rend compte que la seul façon d'arrêter la destruction de Jotunheim est de briser le Bifrost pour faire tomber la salle de l'observatoire. Sans attendre il commence à frapper fort avec Mjolnir sur la surface en cristal de roche du Bifrost, sous le regard effaré de Loki :

 _- "Si tu détruis le pont tu ne pourras plus jamais la revoir !"_ crie Loki à Thor à propos de Jeanne. Mais Thor n’arrête pas, et réussit à briser l'éternel pont Arc-en-Ciel.

Au même moment Aurore entend le hurlement sourd du Bifrost éclatant en morceau, alors qu'elle est encore dans les écuries. Elle prend le premier cheval encore scellé qu'elle voit, grimpe dessus et se jette à rejoindre la salle de l'observatoire de l'autre côté du pont...

Loki fonce sur Thor, ils se battent un moment, avant que le cadet ne se retrouve désespérément suspendu dans le vide. Odin sorti de son OdinSlepp ayant rattrapé lui-même Thor de justesse.

 _\- "J'aurais pu réussir père ! j'aurais pu réussir ! pour vous, pour nous tous !"_ plaide Loki.

 _\- "Non Loki"_ trancha fermement le Roi. Déjà trop peiné.

A la négation de son père, en une fraction de seconde, l'envie de vivre de Loki glisse hors de lui comme le manche du sceptre qu'il est en train de lâcher. Il est un poids. Un poids pour son père qu'il a déçu, un poids pour sa mère qu'il a peiné, un poids pour sa femme dont il refuse l'Amour qui aurait pu le sauver. Le poids de son héritage, le poids de ses actes... son propre poids. Il n'en peut plus, il ne veut plus se battre. Il décide d'abandonner avant d'être abandonné, à nouveau. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie il décide de ne plus rien décider, même pas de vivre. 

 _\- "LOKI NONNN !"_ Le cri de Thor déchire la nuit quand Aurore passe la porte de sécurité de Asgard. Elle pourrait tuer l'animal à continuer à flageller ses flancs pour le faire avancer plus vite... 

 _\- "Non... "_  souffla Odin, qui ne put qu'être atterré d'un tel gâchis pour des ambitions folles.

Arrivée à mi-chemin du pont Aurore entend le cri de Thor et se figea avec sa monture. Elle savait que tout était fini. Était-ce possible ? Elle regardait l'air grave vers les deux hommes au bord du pont brisé, ils regardaient dans le vide. Alors elle reprit son avancée avec dignité et angoisse. Et quand Thor et Odin lui fit face, les larmes figées dans leur yeux, Aurore comprit que Loki y avait laissé la vie. Elle eut l'impression d'être dans une autre réalité. Restant là, à fixer le néant où était tombé son époux. L'homme qu'elle avait épousé et devait encore lui survivre des millénaires n'était plus. Elle était comme anesthésiée. 

 

**23h40 : Disparition de Loki Prince d'Asgard dans le cosmos, présumé décédé.**

En rentrant tous au Palais, elle vit Frigga dans le grand hall, perdre l'équilibre et s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber, tandis que Thor l'enlaça pour lui permettre de pleurer sa peine. Mais Aurore ne parvenait pas à mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Ses yeux demeuraient étrangement secs, pourtant elle comprenait que Loki était mort, que plus jamais elle ne le reverrait. N'aurait-elle pas dû pleurer, hurler, maudire tout le monde et le Ciel même ? Seul un leger tremblement agita ses mains alors que Frigga la prit à son tour dans ses bras, la voyant visiblement en état de choc. Odin même vint vers elle, la fixant gravement de son oeil unique. Elle aperçut dans la main droite du Roi un casque à cornes dorées, celui de Loki. Celui de sa tenue d'apparat la plus récente, celle de _"leur mariage"_. Alors il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle l'interrompit.

_\- "Non..."_

Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, elle savait déjà que Loki ne reviendrait plus, elle n'avait pas besoin de mots. Elle ne voulait pas non plus de leur pitié. Elle voulait juste fuir, courir loin sans se retourner, oublier...

_\- "Je suis navré"_ dit Odin, la voix nouée alors qu'il lui tendait le casque.

_\- "Taisez-vous !"_ ordonna Aurore, prenant le casque, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre elle.

_\- "Aurore..."_ fit Odin en empoignant ses bras avec force pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

_\- "Vous l'avez tué"_ siffla-t-elle en se dégageant brusquement. _"Vous avez fait de moi une mariée il y a des années de ça et aujourd'hui une veuve ! Et la seule chose que vous me ramenez pour faire mon deuil est un casque ?"_ La jeune fille se mit à rire avec démence avant de lancer le casque de toutes ses forces contre le mur de pierre, faisant sursauter Frigga qui reprit ses pleurs avec plus d'intensité qu'auparavant. Elle capta le regard lourd de Thor.

_\- "Nous avons essayé de le sauver, mais il a abandonné. il a préféré sombrer dans les Abysses,"_ expliqua Odin calmement, ignorant la réaction étrange de Aurore qui sourit en considérant les paroles de son beau-père. Ce dernier stupéfait à quel point sa belle-fille avait repris le dessus de ses sentiments, masquant un profond désarroi. Elle était en train de craquer.

_\- "Vous êtes aveugles. Vous tous, vous l'avez condamné dès son arrivée à Asgard. Vous n'aviez de cesse de blâmer ses mensonges alors que vous même lui avez menti toute sa vie. Il voulait tellement vous rendre fier, prouver son appartenance à Asgard qu'il n'a pas hésité à tuer son propre père biologique et vouloir exterminer sa propre terre de naissance, uniquement pour avoir un regard de vous Père-de-Toutes-Choses !"_ conclut solennellement Aurore, les paroles à présent sortaient de sa bouche sans plus aucun filtre. _"Et vous osez me dire qu'il a abandonné ? Vous, vous l'avez abandonné, et moi... Moi je ne suffisais pas à combler son cœur brisé !"_

Alors sans s'en rendre compte, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues tandis que ses yeux restèrent rageurs. 3 jours. En 3 jours elle avait tout eu, jusqu'à devenir une Reine ! Mais tout perdu : Son titre, Son mari et allié... Sa liberté. Que lui restait-il à présent ? Loki serait considéré comme traître à la nation pour tout ce qu'il avait fait durant cette dernière semaine. Et elle n'était pas naïve, elle connaissait le statut juridique d'une épouse à Asgard, elle serait jugée conjointement comme "entité couple", non comme exécutante mais comme complice. Même si elle ne savait rien. Cela avait été le cas pour Sigyn avant le dernier Ragnarök, quand Odin s'était aperçu de la fuite de Loki de sa prison, via la rivière des rêves. Il n'avait pas hésité à la faire exécuter. Et elle voyait dans le regard de Odin qu'il n'avait pas apprécié ses paroles. Pourtant elle avait la conscience tranquille. Elle avait agi dans l'intérêt de Loki, son mari, et ne se sentait pas le moins du monde coupable.

_\- "Tu te doutes que tu seras accusée de complicité aux actions de ton mari ? trahison, parjures, acte de piraterie, meurtres, tentative de génocide et j'en passe..."_ avança Odin sévèrement.

_\- "Je suppose que comme Sigyn vous m'avez déjà jugée coupable de tout ça n'est-ce pas "Mon Roi" !"_  lâcha Aurore sans détour. Loki avait raison, des fois elle ferait mieux de se taire ! Mais elle se sentait prête à assumer les conséquences de sa loyauté, même si elle devait en mourir...

_\- "Quelle est cette folle dévotion que "Loki" est toujours parvenu à obtenir de ses épouses, et ce au mépris de la loi ? Pourquoi ? Une jeune fille, belle, intelligente et vertueuse. Choisie parmi tant de candidates... Quel gâchis !?!"_ avoua Odin véritablement peiné. _"En attendant l'acte officiel d'accusation de ton défunt époux..."_ Le Roi souffla et prit une pause, ne voulant véritablement pas faire ce qu'il devait... _"Princesse Douairière* (Veuve héritière d'une partie des biens de son noble époux*) Aurore Odinson d'Asgard, Femme du Prince Loki Odinson d'Asgard, je te déclare en état de complicité d'infraction aux loi de Asgard. En attendant ton procès où tu pourras t'expliquer, tu demeureras en résidence surveillée dans tes appartements actuels. "_ Odin se retourna vers Heimdall pour lui faire signe de l'escorter jusqu'à chez elle. Heimdall, que son mari et "Roi" avait pourtant démis de ces fonctions. Une ultime gifle comme femme de Loki.

 

**(A suivre...)**


	17. Durant le film THOR partie 3 (juin 2011)

**- Evénements durant le film THOR - Partie 3**

**Vendredi (Frigga Day) 3 juin 2011**

 

Aurore passa sa première journée sous résidence surveillée à peu près normalement. Au lieu de juste les deux gardes habituels devant l'entrée du couloir menant à ses appartements, il y en avait un de plus posté devant sa porte et deux autres sur la terrasse en contrebas surveillant ses fenêtres. Clairement, elle ne sortirait pas d'ici.

Elle était pourtant fatiguée d'avoir mal dormi, passant une bonne partie de la nuit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, envahie par la culpabilité. Elle était son épouse de Loki, Elle avait été mise à ses côtés pour l'aimer et le soutenir. Et elle avait failli à sa tâche, jusqu'à être incapable de lui dire qu'elle était véritablement amoureuse de lui. Pas une seule fois en presque 12 années de mariage ! Mais comme disait le dicton populaire, on se rend compte de ce que l'on veut uniquement lorsqu'on la perdu.

Son amour inavoué l'aurait-il sauvé ? Quand il avait décidé de lâcher prise, sachant qu'une épouse aimante l'attendait ? Impossible à dire. Probablement pas en fait. Cette peur de l'abandon, profondément ancré en lui depuis sa naissance sur Jotunheim, l'avait poussé à se tenir jamais trop près de l'Amour, un sentiment qu'il avait toujours considéré comme une faiblesse. Et puis durant ses trois derniers jours elle l'avait vu changer. S'assombrir. S'enfermer dans l'horreur de lui même, jusqu'à refuser tout contact avec sa femme, dans la peur panique d'engender  _"un autre Jotunn"_ , _"Un monstre"_ comme il les appelait constamment depuis... 

Alors elle ne serait jamais une mère. elle ne serait jamais plus une épouse pour personne. Elle porterait le deuil de son mari comme un étandard. Pas fière de ce qu'il avait fait, mais fière de qui il avait était. Oh oui elle l'aimait ! Elle le savait maintenant. Loki avait laissé une plaie béante et saignante dans son coeur et son âme qui ne se refermerait jamais.

 

**21h : Buffet privé dans les appartements de Odin en l'honneur du retour de Thor**

 

La reine était là mais ne se joint pas aux banquets, portant le deuil de Loki. Son mari, plus loin sur la terrasse de ses appartements, regardait le pont brisé à l'horizon. Pensif. Se demandant où il avait pu échouer. Il s'entretint un moment avec Thor...

Avec la permission de son père et sans attendre la fin des festivités, Thor décida d'aller voir Aurore. Il voulait se rendre sur le pont voir Heimdall pour savoir si il pouvait "trouver" Jeanne. Il pensait aussi que celle qui resterait à jamais sa soeur voulait certainement se recueillir elle aussi...

Aurore accepta de bonne grâce de prendre un peu l'air, juste sous la surveillance du Prince. Odin sachant probablement que la Midgardienne qu'elle était ne représentait finalement pas une grande menace...

 

  **Samedi (Loki Day)** **11 juin 2011** **  
**

**8 h : Procès en complicité de la Princesse Douairière Aurore Odinsson de Asgard, salle du Trône**

 

Odin lui avait accordé une semaine avant son procès. Tous les jours, avec Thor, elle s'était rendue sur le pont Arc-en-Ciel. Elle entendait le Prince blond discuter de la jeune femme qui l'avait aidé sur Midgard durant son exil. Cherchant à savoir si elle pensait à lui. Il semblait amoureux, c'était beau a voir. Lui à qui Aurore ne connaissait que des aventures sans lendemain semblait avoir mûri... Le but du Roi en accordant cette semaine à sa belle-fille n'était pas tant d'être magnanime devant le chagrin de son réscent veuvage, que de la rendre capable de répondre un minimum aux questions qui devaient lui être posées durant son procès.

Ce jour là, Frigga observa Aurore s'avancer sans un mot dans la grande salle, escortée par deux gardes. Le deuil, la solitude et l'enfermement forcé semblait l'avoir affaiblie, à moins que ce soit l'idée de sa possible exécution ? Impossible de le savoir tant le visage fatigué de la jeune femme était indifférent. Elle n'avait dit mot depuis son emprisonnement, même pas à Thor, sauf pour réclamer une robe de deuil correcte. Un lourd ensemble de velours noir, avec des manches longues et un col en V bordé de la même soie sauvage verte que la large ceinture qui ensserrait sa fine taille sous son corsage ; avec un noeud à boucles sur le côté gauche de ses hanches dont les deux biseaux libres retombés sur la jupe plus évasée jusqu'au sol. La robe ressemblant à un ensemble de cavalière Midgardienne vers 1890/1900.

Comme un affront envers la cour, elle avait d'abord voulu remettre sa robe de mariée, puis s'était ravisée pensant qu'il serait surtout un affront à son époux disparu. Mais le revers de son col et sa ceinture d'un vert profond et voyant identifiaient clairement son appartenance. Frigga, elle, savait qu'elle ne voulait pas être offusquante mais désirait uniquement continuer à montrer sa fidélité. Quelque part, cela la contenta, elle même n'avait pas le droit de montrer sa peine pour son fils perdut, car une Reine ne pouvait pleurer le disparition d'un criminel devant la Cour des Courtisans comme celle de la justice.

Aurore paraissait si calme ! Elle répondait posément aux questions qu'on lui posa, n'hésitant pas à donné des détails de leurs discussions. Comme par exemple lorsqu'il lui avait appris qu'il était le fils biologique du Roi Laufey. Elle pouvait entendre à certaines exclamations dans l'assemblé que la nouvelle n'avait pas totalement fait le tour de Asgard. Mais en réalité, Frigga comprit rapidement que Aurore ne connaissait pas grand-chose des plans de Loki, la tenant régulièrement et volontairement à l'écart. La jeune femme ne l'avait pas vraiment "aidé" juste dissimulé certaines de ses actions, comme la fois où elle l'avait vu revenir habillé avec ses vêtements de Midgard. Elle n'avait rien dit à personne, même pas chercher à en savoir plus. Parce qu'il était son mari, et que malgré ce que pensaient les gens de lui, elle, lui fit totalement confiance. Quand on lui demanda si elle avait agi par Amour, elle rit doucement, de façon moqueuse. Elle expliqua ne pas savoir ce que pouvait être l'amour que l'on choisit par soit même, mais qu'il avait appris à devenir des alliés. Beaucoup eurent du mal à comprendre cela, sauf de nombreuses femmes dans la salle, qui avait elle aussi vécues les même circonstances d'un mariage "discuté" comme l'on disait pidiquement en ce monde ; où il était monnaie courante dans la noblesse.

 _\- "Vous êtes tous stupides,"_ trancha Aurore quand on lui offrit la parole, ne prenant même plus la peine d'être courtoise au bout de presque 4h de questionnement, debout et fatiguée. Voulant en finir. Et c'était là l'unique occasion de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. _"Pour vous, une épouse n'agit que par Amour, ou par obéissance. J'ai n'ai pas aidé, mais j'ai couvert les actions de Loki, c'est vrai. Je l'ai couvert car j'avais foi en lui. J'ai toujours été intimement convaincu qu'il serait un meilleur Roi que Thor,"_ expliqua-t-elle en fixant le Dieu du Tonnerre avec intensité. Puis après une pause elle reprit _"Si durant son règne il n'avait pas été trahi par les amis de Thor, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Parce que Loki était un bon Roi, j'ai vu comment il s'occupait des affaires courantes, comment il était impliqué dans n'importe lequel des dossiers qu'il ouvrait ! Et si vous l'aviez traité avec respect dès le début, il n'aurait pas ressenti le besoin de prouver sa valeur au delà de la raison ! Vous êtes tous là, à me juger... Mais en réalité, c'est vous tous, ASGARDIENS, qui êtes coupable de la FOLIE DE LOKI ! MOI ! MOI, JE DORS EN PAIX ! Mais vous tous, le pouvez-vous ?"_ demanda-t-elle en souriant narquoisement, regardant successivement la famille Royale et la cour ici réunies. Faisant fusés les cris de protestation à son discours plein de hargne. Odin les fit taire en levant simplement la main, invitant sa belle-fille à poursuivre :

 _\- "J'ai servi le Roi Loki, obéit à ses ordres ou ses requêtes lorsqu'il en a invoquées sans poser de questions. Sauf cette dernière nuit quand ma Reine "Mère" est venue m'implorer de le raisonner. Mais tout ce que j'ai fait je l'ai fait par Loyauté et avec conviction. N'avons-nous pas en tant que sujet le devoir de servir notre Roi ? C'est ce que j'ai fait, j'ai agi dans l'intérêt de mon Roi, comme VOUS auriez dû le faire au lieu de le mépriser,"_ finit-elle sa lithanie.

 _\- "N'ESSAIE PAS DE NOUS DUPER AVEC TA PRETENDUE FIDELITE POUR EVITER LA CONDAMNATION MENTEUSE !"_ Clama une voix dans la foule qui fit Aurore se retourner avec douleur et à laquelle elle voulut répondre : 

 _\- "JE NE MENS PAS ET JE N'ESSAIE RIEN D'EVITER DU TOUT !"_ se défendit-elle _"Au contraire, condamnez-moi !"_ continua-t-elle sans crier mais en parlant fort vers le foule, avant de se retourner vers Odin _"Cela ne fera aucune différence car même aujourd'hui en portant le deuil, je porte aussi le vert avec fierté, quoi qu'il advienne"._

 _\- "REGARDEZ-LA, ELLE EST AUSSI PERFIDE QUE LUI !"_ fit une autre voix toujours de la foule _"ELLE CHERCHE A NOUS TROMPER..."_

 _\- "SILENCEEE !!!"_ coupa Odin en se levant, excédé par ces prises de paroles impromptues. _"J'ai pris ma décision."_

Aurore retint son souffle, regardant Odin avec curiosité et appréhension. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas innocentée, mais elle s'en moquait du moment que l'on reconnaissait publiquement sa fidélité pour son mari. De toute façon quelle vie dans la société Asgardienne pouvait-elle espérer en étant l'épouse reconnue posthumement comme un criminel ?

 _\- "Aurore, tes actions ne méritent pas l'exécution, de toute façon ton mari a déjà payé de sa vie pour ses crimes. Sache avant de connaître ma décision, que ta Reine et ton futur Roi ont plaidé pour toi."_ Aurore envoya un regard surpris à Thor qui la regardait avec un air grave. _"Je n'ai pas destitué ton époux de son titre de Prince, tu conserves donc le tien, et restes à ce titre un membre de la famille Royale. Néanmoins, je ne peux pardonner tes actes de cachotteries. Je reconnais que tu ne l'as pas fait dans le but de tromper la Cour ou les Asgardiens, "_ dit Odin en jetant son regard sur la foule, à l'attention des deux hommes qu'il avait déjà reconnus _"mais tu mérites une sanction, car par ton manque de jugement personnel, si tu es restée digne de ton époux, tu as été indigne de la FAMILLE de ton époux, indigne de ta propre famille !"_ la jeune fille crut reconnaître les mots que Loki lui avait répétés lorsque Odin avait banni Thor sur Midgard. Mais Midgard étant déjà sa patrie de naissance, il n'allait certainement pas lui faire ce plaisir ! 

\- _"Durant cette semaine J'ai rencontré plusieurs fois un émissaire de Jotunheim, ainsi que leur nouveau Roi, le Roi Helblindi, le frère de ton défunt mari qui réclame un tribut pour les pertes que son peuple a subit durant la tentative de génocide de Loki. Ainsi, il s'engagerait à poursuivre le pacte de non-agression que j'avais signé avec son père, le Roi Laufey."_ expliqua Odin posément, Aurore sentant le couperet tomber...

 _\- "Aurore, femme de Loki, je te condamne donc au bannissement sur Jotunheim, la terre de naissance de ton époux que tu as si bien servi. Et ce pour une durée minimale de 2 ans, la durée de deuil préconisée pour une épouse dans ta propre religion auquelle tu es tant fidèle également."_ Aïe ! pensa-t-elle, donc Odin n'apprécié pas qu'elle ne se soit jamais converti à la religion Norse _"Après ça tu pourras revenir à Asgard, mais uniquement lorsque tu auras compris que la loyauté et la fidélité c'est aussi d'empêcher les autres de commettre des actes inconsidérés. Tu es sage et intelligente, Aurore. Tu étais capable de raisonner Loki et de lui faire entendre raison par tous les moyens à ta disposition, en tant qu'épouse ! c'était aussi ton rôle !"_ annonça Odin, gravement.

Aurore restait figée alors que Frigga paraissait vraiment triste pour elle. Exilée à Jotunheim ! Une peine de mort déguisée. Elle avait déjà du mal à se faire au climat de Asgard qui était proche des pays scandinaves, alors elle ne survivrait sans doute pas longtemps au froid de ce monde aux glaces éternelles, encore moins à la fureur des jotunns ! Odin savait probablement à quelle mort il la condamnait. Il envoyait Aurore afin d'expier les crimes de Loki, leur offrant sa jeune épouse en pâture pour évacuer leur rage. Un rire nerveux étouffé s'échappa d'elle, penchant la tête pour le cacher. En vérité elle était littéralement terrifiée par ce qui l'attendait là-bas, par ce tout ce qu'on lui ferait subir. Elle était furieuse contre Odin, qui dans ses dernières paroles l'accusait d'être responsable des crimes de Loki, uniquement parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas empêché d'agir. Alors elle se calma, ne voulant pas donner satisfaction à Odin. Non, elle ne s'abaisserait pas à le supplier publiquement d'être graciée, pas plus que pour rester à Asgard. Elle resterait fidèle à son époux, même si elle devait devenir une martyre. Dans ses derniers instants devant la Cour, elle voulait rester fière, Française, digne comme Marie-Antoinette montant à l'échafaud, par respect pour son époux, par respect pour ce qu'il lui avait appris durant ses années de mariage. Elle relevait donc fièrement le menton et aborda un visage hautain de circonstance. Une allure majestueuse que lui avait enseigné Loki, voyant ses capacités à paraître si froide, et avait cru bon de la pousser à les exploiter.

 _\- "Merci de votre clémence,"_ déclara seulement Aurore, répétant les mots d'usage dans ce type de procès. _"Je tâcherais de tirer un bon enseignement de cette condamnation, même si je crains de ne pas parvenir à assez m'acclimater pour réfléchir à mon retour"_ lâcha t-elle dans un sourire provocateur.

 

 **Lundi** **13 juin 2011**  

 

(Au matin de son départ, dans les appartements de Loki, toujours sous surveillance)

 

 _\- "Ne vois pas cet exil comme une condamnation à mort,"_ dit Odin. Frigga la regardant avec compatissance.

 _\- "N'est-ce pas celà ?"_ demanda ironiquement la jeune femme, assise sur la banquette du salon, visiblement atterrée, la tête dans ses mains.

 _\- "Non... Tu es toujours membre de la famille Royale, tu vas être traitée comme un otage Royal."_ expliqua Frigga avec tendresse. _"C'était une condition sine-qua-non pour que les Jotunns obtiennent ta venue, car tu restes le belle-fille de Odin, personne n'osera s'en prendre à toi... Il y aurait des conséquences et il le savent. Heimdall veillera sur toi..."_ assura la Reine

Aurore ferma les yeux à demi-rassurée par les paroles de la Reine. Elle savait trop ce que Loki lui avait dit à propos des Jotunns, alors elle espérait que la Reine dise vrai et que Heimdall tournerait son regard sur elle, pour que les jotunns n'osent pas la toucher...

 _\- "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voudriez-vous me protéger alors que vous m'avez jugée coupable ?"_ demanda-t-elle tout de même.

 _\- "J'admire ta loyauté et ta franchise et crois moi je regrette beaucoup d'avoir à te comdamner"_ fit le Roi, _"mais Asgard attendait de moi, votre Roi, la même sévérité qu'avec n'importe lequel de mes sujets. Mais je ne suis pas resté sourd à tout ce que tu m'as dit, et tout ce que je connais de toi. Tu restes l'épouse vertueuse de mon fils, et tu es une fille pour Frigga. Je ne tolérerais aucun acte de cruauté à ton encontre, et crois-moi, j'y veillerais."_

Aurore resta silencieuse, réfléchissant aux paroles d'Odin. Elle demeurait méfiante car beaucoup trop en colère contre lui. Elle doutait de son honnêteté, après tout, le couple avait menti sans scrupules à leur fils, et à elle aussi quand on l'avait mise sous contraception à son insu juste après son mariage. Alors pourquoi ne feraient-ils pas pire aujourd'hui ? Elle n'était qu'une pièce rapportée après tout, et la surface sur laquelle elle était posée avait disparu dans les abîmes. Ils pouvaient bien l'envoyer comme maîtresse pour le Roi Helblindir, ou son frère Býleistr, ou pire encore... Dans le bordel des gardes ou n'importe où sur Jotunheim... Qui le saurait ?!? Qui irait chercher de ses nouvelles ? Avec le Bifrost détruit par Thor, certainement pas sa propre famille !

 _\- "Merci d'être restée auprès de Loki"_ intervint Frigga. _"Merci de ne jamais t'être détournée de lui. Tu lui as offert ce dont nous l'avions privé : la vérité,"_ conclut Frigga avant d'embrasser ferveusement son front et de disparaître de la pièce avec son époux. 

 

**13 h : Départ d'Aurore pour Jotuheim, par utilisation de l'Energie Noire**

 

Aurore avait froid malgré les épais vêtements de fourrure qu'elle portait. Même ses larmes, à peine arrivées sur ses joues se cristallisaient immédiatement, formant de petites perles glacées, tels des bijoux sur sa peau blanche. Escortée par trois géants vers la forteresse Utgard, elle avançait en silence, ses pas dans la neige crissant horriblement. Il n'y avait ni soleil, ni lumière éclairant ce monde où tout paraissait hostile à la jeune femme, comme le lourd ciel neigeux au-dessus de leur tête. Elle frissonna, pas de froid, mais par peur alors que les jotunns l'observaient avec curiosité, peut-être avec avidité même... Elle ne comprenait pas leur langage ni leurs gestes brusques, si bien que son premier reflexe fut de se reculer lorsque l'un d'entre eux lui offrit son aide pour marcher sur une pente gelée, avant d'accepter avec politesse.

Malgré ses gants, elle put sentir la peau glacée du jotunn qui traversait le cuir sous ses doigts et fut parcouru d'un frisson d'effroi, faisant rire ses congénères. Mais elle tint fermement la main jusqu'à son arrivée à Utgard, la capital de Jotunheim, résolue à ne pas se casser une jambe dès son premier jour. Néanmoins elle appréciait le geste du géant et se rappela de ce que lui disait Loki à propos d'arriver dans un endroit hostile où " _trouver une main tendue n'est jamais de trop_ ". 

A raison, elle n'avait pas espéré qu'il fasse plus chaud à l'intérieur de la forteresse de Utgardhall. L'endroit était visiblement plus récent que Asgard, mais terriblment plus lugubre. La ville autour toujours en ruine depuis la bataille de Jotunheim en 965 entourait un château au long pan vertical de style moyenâgeux. La décoration intérieure plus que sommaire donnait l'impression de pénétrer une usine désaffectée. Les quelques meubles de glaces ou de granit gris, résolument inconfortables, auraient fait passer le château de **Dracula** pour l'attraction du " **Small-Small World** " d' **EuroDisney**. Il contrastait cruellement avec celui d'Asgard construit sous les ors de l'antiquité, avec ses fresques murales aux couleurs saturées st ses meubles oisifs de style Romain dans lequelles elle s'était habituée à vivre toutes ses années avec Loki.

Seules les lumières des étoiles éclairaient les lieux dans un jeux d'ombres de clair/obscure. Malgré tout, en écartant le fait qu'elle ne verrait plus la lumière du jour, elle trouva quand même la salle du Trône magnifique, dans un style de cathédrale Gothique. Tout autour d'elle, ce qui semblait être la Cour de Jotuheim la détailla du regard et Aurore put pour la première fois distinguer la couleur rubis des pupilles de ses hôtes. Physiquement rien ne permettait à Aurore de distinguer les individus mâles des femelles, mais elle repéra la présence d'ornements ou vêtements particuliers chez celles qu'elle pensa être les femmes. L'une d'elles s'approcha de Aurore et saisit sans douceur son lourd manteau de fourrure. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de protester que le froid mordait déjà sa peau, pourtant encore recouverte de sa lourde robe de deuil en velour noir. La géante revint recouvrir ses épaules d'un autre manteau et Aurore fut surprise de constater qu'elle n'eut plus froid, bien au contraire, sa propre chaleur corporelle restait délicieusement bloquée sous le vêtement Jotunn.

 _\- "Merci,"_ murmura-t-elle sans savoir si on comprenait ses paroles.

 _\- "Il a été fait pour vous avec les cheveux de mon peuple,"_ déclara le Roi Jotunn qu'elle vit assis au fond de la salle sur son trône. Sa voix forte et profonde résonnait contre les surfaces de granit et de glace. _"Nous nous servons habituellement de ce type de tissage pour protéger nos nouveaux-nés du froid, avant qu'ils soient capables de l'endurer par eux-même."_ Aurore fut surprise d'entendre le Roi parler dans sa langue, mais à entendre la différence entre les mots qu'elle entendait et la raisonnance des échos sur les murs elle comprit qu'il utilisait le All-speak Asgardien, une langue universelle qui permettait à tous les auditeurs d'entendre les mots dans sa langue maternelle.

Aurore examina attentivement le tricot du manteau fabriqué en deux couches . Les cheveux était finement tressés à l'intérieur et tissé sur l'extérieur, ils possédaient une douceur et une brillance lui faisant penser aux cheveux de Loki. Elle remarqua les petits galets de cristal de roche sur l'avant servant de boutonnière, brillaient d'une faible lueur rosé. Si elle comparait la façon du manteau aux vêtements des Jotunns autour d'elle, elle comprit qu'il était une pièce de valeur. Le vêtements était trop ample pour elle, les jotunn ne l'avait sans doute pas imaginée si petite. Mais elle fut néanmoins touchée de l'attention. Se disant que au moins, ils ne comptaient pas qu'elle meurt de froid. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

 _\- "Il est vraiment magnifique,"_ dit-elle sincère, même si elle était perturbée à l'idée de porter des cheveux en guise de vêtements.

\- "D'autres atours plus chauds vous attendent dans votre chambre, dans la partie rocheuse de la forteresse. Nous avons prévu que vous pourriez y faire du feu si vous le souhaitez," indiqua le Roi avant de se retirer, comme le reste de la Cour autour d'elle.

Le Jotunn qui lui avait tenu la main lui fit signe de le suivre pour l'escorter jusqu'à ses quartiers. Elle le suivit assez tranquillement, n'ayant décelé aucune animosité chez lui, mais resta sur ses gardes. Le Jotunn ouvra la lourde et ancienne porte de bois avant de la refermer derrière elle. 

Enfin seule, elle souffla profondément, se disant que pour l'instant elle avait été plutôt bien accueillie pour un otage. Elle contempla la pièce à la décoration plus que sommaire : une petite pièce avec un lit, un grand coffre de bois sculpté, une table, une chaise, une grande cheminée dans l'angle, deux grandes fenêtres en sorte de briques de verre scellées avec juste une meurtrière d'aération au dessus. Manifestement, elle ne sortirait pas d'ici non plus. Il y avait une autre porte sur sa droite : Une petite salle d'eau avec une grande bassine, une sorte d'évier et des toilettes. Vintage version an 960 certainement. Elle pensa, amusée, que Laufey avait certainement fait retaper tout le château à l'époque de son mariage et la future naissance de son premier enfant. Après il y avait eu la bataille de Jotunheim de 965 où Odin avait trouvé Loki... Et les choses étaient certainement restées en état. Le Royaume avait manifestement été ruiné par la guerre et aucune aide à la reconstruction versée, les populations décimées... Finalement son mari avait échappé à une vie de misère.

Elle se dirigea vers le coffre aux gravures gothiques au pied de son lit pour lever le lourd couvercle, révélant deux robes du même étrange tissage que son manteau. Pour le reste, on lui avait permis de prendre le minimum dans un paquetage militaire Asgardien. Ultime provocation avant de partir, elle avait préféré prendre son sac à dos du collège qu'elle avait d'avant même son mariage : Un backpack Champion USA beige clair. Il était hors d'âge mais c'était le sien.

***

Elle prit une de ses nouvelles robes et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Le tissage de cheveux noir était ironiquement de circonstance, et collait parfaitement sur son fond de robe en coton vert. Généralement elle les aimait blanc, mais depuis le décès de son époux elle ne voulut porter que du noir ou du vert à même sa peau, comme un besoin ultime d'appartenance. Revenue dans sa chambre, dans l'âtre préparé à son intention, elle alluma la cheminée avec les deux silex "pierre à feux" que lui avait donnés Frigga. Avant son départ sa belle-mère avait attentivement préparé son sac avec elle, comme une mère qui enverrait son enfant en camps de vacances, elle veilla à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien dans ce qu'elle eut le droit de prendre avec elle. Des vêtements, des produits de toilette, certains remèdes ou un peu de tisane pour dormir, et bien sûr les silex ultra puissances capable d'allumer un feu sous une pluie battante... Elle n'eut pas le droit d'amener de distraction avec elle, car elle ne partait justement pas en camp de vacances mais en exil. Mais la reine avait rusé pour cacher ses trois livres préférés dans ses dessous, où les gardes Asgardiens par décence n'oseraient pas fouiller. 

Il n'y avait aucun miroir, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant que la robe aussi était trop grande, et malgré son désespoir face à sa nouvelle situation, elle fut reconnaissante de l'attention des Jotunns. Aurore plia délicatement son ancienne robe, la même qu'elle avait portée à son procès, la seule la véritable robe de princesse qu'elle possédait encore. Elle trouva des sortes de cintres au fond du coffre, alors elle mit sa robe dessus et l'accrocha précieusement dans une fente du mur à côté de son lit en guise de décoration. Ne souhaitant déjà ne pas oublier qui elle était. C'était sont dernier "cadeau" souvenir de Asgard, ça et le bracelet en or que lui avait un jour offert Loki, qui ne quittait pas son poignet depuis sa disparition. Elle se dirigea vers une des fenêtres et observa la terre gelée qui, au delà des ruines de l'ancienne Utgard, s'étendait sans fin jusqu'à perte de vue, entrecoupée de profond canyons. Elle comprit que même si elle parvenait à s'enfuir elle ne trouverait refuge nulle part dans ce paysage stérile.

Elle eut envie de pleurer. Les plaines verdoyantes d'Asgard lui manquaient déjà. Mais elle se montra forte, car savait que si elle commençait à craquer tout de suite elle perdrait rapidement la raison. Elle savait aussi que Heimdall ne manquerait pas à sa tâche de garder un œil sur elle, du moins les premiers jours, et elle ne voulait pas donner à Odin la satisfaction de ses larmes. Une bouffée de haine l'envahit à l'évocation du Roi. Malgré ses bonnes paroles avant son départ, c'était elle qui était coincée ici dans un monde auquel elle n'était pas adaptée pour survivre. Et même si les Jotunns semblaient montrer de la bonne volonté pour la garder en vie, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait pouvoir tenir, tant du point de vue de sa santé physique que mentale. Elle n'était même pas sûre de vouloir se battre pour survivre : Elle avait presque 28 ans, déjà veuve, sans enfants... trop seule, trop isolée... Elle voulut se pencher au dessus du vide pour contempler les pitons rocheux de plus près, plus près que ça... mais la fenêtre scellée ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir. Elle fermait les yeux et cala son front contre la paroi glacée du vitrage, imaginant un instant sa chute jusqu'au sol qu'elle ne pouvait même pas voir. Ça ne serait peut-être pas si douloureux... s'écraserait-elle contre la glace ou finirait-elle empalée dès le début de sa chute ?

Une légère excitation envahit Aurore quand elle pensa qu'il suffirait de s'immoler par le feux si elle voulait en finir, se levant du bord de la fenêtre pour aller regarder les flammes dansant dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Elle songea au spectacle magnifique qu'elle pourrait offrir à Odin : sa propre mort dès son arrivée à Jotunheim. Les Géants seraient frustrés et demanderaient des comptes à Asgard, et l'envoi d'un nouvel otage ou des aides pour reconstruire leur monde. Puis elle songea à Loki, dont le corps ne pourrait jamais être retrouvé, qui n'aurait jamais le droit à la crémation funéraire lui permettant de rejoindre le Valhalla.

Elle aurait aimé faire pendre ses jambes dans le vide, ressentir cet appel du vide qu'il avait ressenti comme les gosses qui joue à se faire peur. Il lui suffirait de s'élancer en fermant les yeux sans penser au choc, espérant mourir rapidement. Mais ses yeux restaient figés dans les flammes, avant de détourner le regard vers le ciel sombre où perçaient quelques rares étoiles. Heimdall la voyait-il ? L'empêcherait-il de commettre l'irréparable si elle en avait l'occasion et le courage ? Elle esquissa un sourire avant de s'accroupir et ramener ses jambes à sa poitrine, appuyant son dos contre son lit. Elle ne mourrait pas ce soir, plus près de chez elle qu'elle ne l'était à Asgard. Elle montrerait à tous que ni Jotunheim, ni Odin ne pouvait la briser, car elle était Aurore, épouse de Loki.

Telle était sa volonté.

Telle serait sa vengeance.

**\- EPILOGUE AU FILM "THOR" -**

**Flash Back,**

**Le mardi 7 juin 2011**

**Base secrète du SHIELD, Désert du Mojave, Etats Unis**

 

Nick Fury qui a obtenu des fond du SHIELD et demande au professeur Erik Selvig de participer comme consultant aux études sur le Tesseract, Loki suit Selvig par projection astrale depuis un moment, persuader qu'il aller se rapprocher du Tesseract pour lui à un moment ou un autre. Il prend le contrôle de son esprit et l'incite :

_\- "Et bien je crois que ça mérite un coup d’œil."_

 

**_(A suivre...)_ **


	18. Durant le film AVENGERS (09/02/2012 au 05/05/2012)

**- PRÉLUDE AU FILM "AVENGER" -**

  **Nuit du Jeudi 9 Février 2012, Chambre de Aurore, toujours condamné à l'exile à Jotunheim**

 

Cette nuit-là, le vent soufflait fort contre les murs de glace et de granit de la forteresse de Utgart sur Jotunnheim mais Aurore n'y faisait plus guère attention. Figée dans son lit glacial malgré les couvertures empilées sur elle, la jeune femme était comme inerte, le poids de son propre corps empêchant tout mouvement. Un cauchemar récurrent la réveillait chaque nuit, un songe dont elle était incapable de se souvenir de la nature. Mais il y avait ces mots dans ses rêves, des paroles glissées dans son oreille par Loki quand elle l'avait vue pour la dernière fois, avant de quitter leurs appartements. Il semblait craindre pour sa sécurité. Elle était veuve depuis 8 mois maintenant, et pourtant ces mêmes mots qui la hantait de nouveau :

 

_\- "Si jamais je ne devais pas revenir avant les premières heures du matin, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, fuis ! Ne les laisse pas t'emprisonner. Fuis et rejoins Vanaheim ! Là-bas, retrouve un guerrier nommé Elder, dis-lui que tu es l'épouse d'Hveðrungr, il t'aidera..."_

 

Aurore se souvenait de la façon dont il avait empoigné son bras jusqu'à lui faire mal afin d'imprimer ces paroles au plus profond d'elle, puis de la tendresse peu habituelle pour la rassurer en lui disant que ce n'était "que par prudence". A cette époque, peut-être de façon naïve et aveugle, elle avait imaginé qu'il ne s'agissait que des inquiétudes d'un jeune Roi sentant l'hostilité de ses sujets.

Quand elle y repensait, elle regrettait de n'avoir eu le temps de quitter Asgard avant d'être mis en résidence surveillée puis exilée à Jotunheim. Désormais, elle était otage parmi les Géants des Glaces, obligée de s'adapter à leur dure mode de vie auquel elle ne se faisait pas. La première année, sa plus grande difficulté fut de s'habituer à l'éternel climat hivernale, malgré les vêtements chauds que lui avait fourni Helblindi, le Roi des jotunns et "frère" biologique de feu son mari. Elle frissonnait souvent et dut certainement l'évitement des maladies graves qu'engendre habituellement le froid à ses gênes Montagnards, qui avaient tout de même eu du mal à se réveiller, étant plutôt une fille du Sud, se sentant déjà en hypothermie en dessous de 20°. Puis il y avait eu l'absence de lumière du soleil, la rendant attristée et amorphe, et enfin la nourriture tout à fait différente d'Asgard. Elle avait dû manger des viandes qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui la rendirent malade les premiers temps, bien qu'on lui fournit un chaudron pour la faire cuire dans le foyer de sa cheminée, les géants de Glace mangeant leur viande crue, séchée ou fumée, n'étant pas tout à fait friands du feux. Elle reconnut néanmoins apprécier la viande de grizzly séché, mais détestait le caribou qui avait un goût fort acre. Parfois lorsque la chasse n'avait pas été bonne elle devait se contenter de l'otarie, elle détestait en manger encore plus que le lapin des neiges. Mais elle y mangea aussi le meilleur poisson de sa vie et de délicieuse soupe de Krill, un met rare uniquement préparé pour les fêtes locales. Son appétit de Midgardienne étant ridicule par rapport a un jotunns, la plupart du temps la famille Royale partageait ses fournitures avec elle. Si il arrivait qu'elle manque de nourriture elle ne se plaignait pas, sachant que ce fut le cas de tout le monde.

L'absence de soleil l'obligea à adopter un régime presque exclusivement carnivore, les fruits et les légumes ne poussant pas à Jotunheim. Les divers baies et fruits a coques de la Forêt de Fer, par exemple, assez rares donc très recherchés. Elle mangeait donc moins, n'aimant pas beaucoup la viande et perdit beaucoup de poids les premiers temps avant de se stabiliser. Mais les Jotunns s'assuraient qu'elle ne manque de rien, et Aurore devait avouer qu'ils lui offraient ce qu'ils pouvaient. C'était l'une des raisons, il y a si longtemps, qui avait poussé Laufey à essayer d'envahir Midgard, poussé par le désir d'une meilleure vie, avec une terre capable de produire des richesses simples : des fruits, des légumes, des céréales, un bétail fournissant lait et viande... C'était un luxe que la position solaire de Jotunheim ne pouvait offrir. Dans ce paysage isolé et oublié de Dieu, tout était difficile, le moindre sortie à la chasse était toute une expédition. Au final, ils n'étaient pas les monstres dont on parlait à Asgard. Certes, certaines de leurs pratiques glaçaient le sang de la jeune femme, et elle n'était pas dans un mariage avec "vraiment" l'un d'entre eux, mais ils s'étaient toujours montrés respectueux avec elle.

Mais surtout, ce fut la solitude qui pesait tant à Aurore. Seul le Roi parlait la langue Asgardienne du All-speak et les moments où elle le rencontrait étaient rares. Alors elle avait tenté d'apprendre les rudiments de la langue Jotunn mais sans réel succès. Des phrases toutes faites mais auxquelles elle ne saurait pas elle-même répondre, et ce malgré tous ses efforts. Elle parvenait à se faire comprendre de façon imagée et saisir ce qu'on lui disait de la même façon, mais donc ne communiquait que très peu. C'était sans doute pour cela que dans ces rêves, elle revoyait Loki, et sa famille essentiellement. Elle leur parlait en Français, ils écoutaient et lui répondaient. c'était là les seules instants où elle se sentait bien. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrait les yeux sur la petite pièce froide et sombre en pierre, le réveil n'en était que plus dur. Parfois même elle parlait seule, ou croyait entendre la voix de Loki l'appelait, mais ne semblait ni la voir ni l'entendre... Dans ce moment là elle se demandait si sa santé mentale ne déclinait pas...

 

-  **Événements durant le film AVENGER -**

**Vendredi 30 Mars 2012**

 

Loki passe un accord avec Thanos, ce dernier le charge de récupérer le Tesseract en échange d'une armée de Chitauri pour conquérir Midgard. C'est a cette fin que Thanos forme aussi Loki au contrôle mental et lui donne le sceptre avec la fameuse pierre bleue, en fait la pierre de l'Esprit.

Frigga trouve enfin l'esprit de Loki, elle sait maintenant qu'il est vivant et se trouve dans le Sanctuaire. Elle essaye de communiquer, toujours mentalement, avec son fils mais il refuse de lui répondre lui disant que _"ce n'est pas le bon moment"_. Elle informe Thor et Odin que son cadet est toujours vivant et essaye de se rendre sur Midgard.

 

**Mardi 1er mai 2012**

**Au soir**

 

1 mois après leur accord, aidé aussi par le serviteur de Thanos "l'Autre", depuis le Sanctuaire, Loki active le Tesseract pour créer un trou de verre et se téléporte dans les locaux du SHIELD occupées par l'Alliance pour la Recherche sur l'Energie Noire, communément appelé le projet PEGASUS, dans le désert Mojave aux Etats Unis. A l'aide du septre de Thanos, il prend le contrôle de l'esprit de plusieurs agents, y compris Eric Selvig et Clint Barton, pour voler de Tesseract. Ils s'échappent avec le Tesseract et en même temps détruit la base, mettant fin au projet PEGASUS. En réponse Nick Fury réactive l'Initiative Vengers.

Pendant ce temps à Asgard, Heimdall voit Loki sur Midgard avec le Tesseract et en informe le Roi Odin et Thor.

 

**Mercredi 2 mai 2012**

 

Par mesure de protection, le SHIELD transfert Jane Foster à Tromsø, Norvège, officiellement pour observer les phénomènes météorologiques particuliers proche du cercle arctique. Le SHIELD remonte l'équipe des Avengers.

 

 **Au soir**  

 

A New York Tony Stark se sert de son nouveau mini réacteur Arc pour alimenter sa toute nouvelle Tour Stark, au centre de Manhattan, à l'emplacement de l'ancien bâtiment de la **Pan Am** au 200 Park Avenue, NY.  


Après s'être mentalement entretenu avec son allié et menacer en cas d'échec, Loki essaye encore de trouver Aurore mentalement à Asgard mais sait maintenant qu'elle n'y est plus. Il pense qu'elle est retournée chez elle en France et part immédiatement pour la trouver et la garder en sûreté durant l'invasion pour qu'elle ne devienne pas un moyen de pression utilisé par Thanos en cas d'échec.  C'est la raison pour laquelle il veut garder cette recherche secrète de tous. Mais ce n'est pas pour un _"pathétique sentiment amoureux"_ comme il se défendait parfois intérieurement d'éprouver, mais par _"pur orgueil de possession"_ qu'il s'avouait aisément.

 

** Jeudi 3 mai 2012   **

** Au matin **

 

Odin utilise l'énergie noire pour transporter Thor sur Midgard, puis cherche Loki pour le ramener à Asgard. 

Loki est en France pour savoir où est sa femme mais n'y parvient pas. Il se rend au domicile de sa mère et prenant le forme d'un voisin de celle-ci, il lui demande des nouvelles mais celle-ci lui répond ne plus avoir aucun contact avec sa fille depuis presque 1 an, ce qui correspond à l'interruption du couronnement de Thor. Il demande si elle n'est pas inquiète de la disparition de sa fille, sa mère sachant qu'elle ne peut pas parler de Asgard à un "voisin", répond savoir que sa fille habite loin à Asgardstrand en Norvège et donc doit être occupée avec sa propre vie là bas... 

Loki est positivement en colère de la fuite d'Aurore, mais en attendant d'en savoir plus, il a besoin d'organiser une diversion cette nuit pour permettre le vol du Tesserract, il décide de s'éloigner un peu pour qu'on ne puisse pas penser qu'il a cherché Aurore en France. A son hôtel Loki prend son repas de midi dans la salle à manger et regarde distraitement la chaîne info **BFM** , il voit une publicité pour une exposition sur des objets archéologiques Nordiques à Stuttgard en Allemagne et décide que c'est l'endroit idéal pour mettre le SHIELD sur une mauvaise route... 

 

** Au soir  **

 

Le SHIELD localise Loki à Stuttgard en Allemagne. Loki sait que sa femme qui est Française n'était pas fan de ce peuple, et pense qu'elle s'amuserait à les voir à genoux devant son époux alors c'est ce qu'il leur demande, ce qui le fait sourire, espérant que quelque part sur un écran elle voit ça ! D'ailleurs, connaissant la prépondérance de sa femme Midgardienne à la soumission il se sent d'humeur à en profiter et sermonne la foule :

_ \- "N'est-ce pas plus simple ainsi ? N'est-ce pas là votre état naturel ? Tel est le sens caché de l'humanité : Votre soif de soumission, l'aveuglant appel de la liberté assombrie votre joie de vivre et vous pousse à vous écharper pour le pouvoir, la reconnaissance... Mais la liberté est une illusion ! Vous étiez faits pour obéir et à jamais vous vous prosternerez"... _

Thor retrouve Loki et le récupère et ils se disputent :

_\- "Et tu t'empares du monde que j'aime en dédommagement d'offense imaginaire ? Non ! La Terre est sous MA protection Loki."_ réprimande Thor à son cadet, faisant rire narquoisement Loki.

\- _"Et c'est un succès ABSOlument triomphale ! Les humains s’entre tuent en masse tandis que toi tu te croises les bras, je veux les gouverner, pourquoi m'en empêcher ? MA femme est Midgardienne, ce n'est là que mon héritage marital !" explique le Roi déchu de Asgard._

_ \- "Te crois-tu dont supérieur aux hommes ?" _

\- _"Mais, oui..."_  Répond Le Dieu Fripon le plus sincèrement du monde.

_\- "Dans ce cas tu ignores ce qu'est gouverné mon frère. Le Trône ne te sied guère."_ dit tristement le Dieu du Tonnerre.

 

####  Vendredi 4 mai 2012

** Durant la nuit **

 

Après le désaccord entre Thor et Tony Stark, finalement Loki est placé dans une cellule spéciale pour Hulk sur le héliporteur. L'équipe débat de quoi faire de lui, permettant à celui-ci de tracer un plan d'évasion. Natacha Romanoff va voir Loki pour demander ce qui va arriver à l'esprit de Barton quand il n'aura plus besoin de lui  :

_ \- "Oohhmm... Serait-ce de l'Amour agent Romanoff ?" _ croit percer Loki.

_\- "L'Amour c'est pour les enfants"_  rétorque Natasha.

_\- "Mmm, je l'ai toujours pensé..."_ le Prince déchu la rejoignant sur cette question

_\- "j'ai une dette envers lui..."_ affirme l'espionne Russe.  Natasha raconte alors à Loki comment est né cette dette envers l'agent Barton...

_\- "OH non mais j'ADOORE CAAA !"_ dit Loki véritablement excité. _"Votre monde est en péril et vous marchandez pour un humain !"_  


_\- (...) "J'ai une dette marquée au fer rouge, à effacer de ma conscience, nous en avons tous"_ à ce moment Natasha essaye de parler de Aurore à Loki, car Thor lui a parlé de sa femme et elle ne croit pas qu'il ait pu l'oublier. Et il semble y répondre :

_\- "Le pouvez-vous ? Peut-on vraiment effacer tant de dettes"_  fit Loki en parlant pour lui aussi, sans y croire une seconde. Et qu'on le force à penser à sa mère et sa femme le met en colère. Il veut qu'elle souffre comme elle le fait souffrir en ce moment : Il lui balance pèle-mèle des noms de missions auxquelles Natasha a participé la laissant pantoise. 

Puis Loki pensant aux prières de sa femme qui, après sa supposé mort, avait pleuré si fort qu'il avait entendu ses larmes jusqu'au fin fond des abîmes :

_\- "Votre conscience est comme une plaie, le sang y coule à flot, vous croyez que sauver un homme pas plus vertueux que vous changera quoi que ce soit ? Ce n'est là que vulgaire sensiblerie. Vous n'êtes qu'une fillette en prière, c'est PATHÉTIQUE !"_  Puis il pense à son comportement en ayant appris ses véritables origines : _"Vous mentez et tuez aux services de menteurs et tueurs, vous prétendez être différente, obéir à votre propre code dans le but de racheter ces horreurs, mais elles font partie de vous. Et elles ne disparaîtront jamais !"_

Tout à coup Loki frappe violemment la vitre de son avant-bras faisant sursauter Natasha, debout juste derrière la vitre blindée qui la sépare uniquement de quelques centimètres de Loki.

_ \- "Je ne toucherais pas a Barton. Pas avant qu'il ne vous exécute, lentement, intimement, en se servant de vos peurs les plus secrètes. Puis il s'éveillera juste assez longtemps pour admirer son ouvrage. Et quand il hurlera je lui fendrais le crâne. VOILA ma proposition misérable CHATTE MIAULANTE !" _

Après cette entrevue le Dieu du Mensonge s'amuse à semer la discorde dans toute l'équipe grâce au sceptre.  

A Asgard Sid demande à Heimdall si Thor a survécu à son voyage vers Midgard. Le vigile confirme mais se dit inquiet que Thor n'arrive pas à résister au pouvoir de manipulation de Loki.

 

** Au lever du soleil **

 

Pendant ce temps les agents du SHIELD sous contrôle mentale de Loki montent à bord et une bagarre explose... Thor essaie d'empêcher Loki de fuir mais se retrouve piégé dans la cellule que son frère éjecte. Loki poignarde à mort Phil Coulson avec son sceptre.

 

** Bataille de New York **

 

Après ça Loki se rend à New York et réquisitionne la Stark Tower qu'il a vu au info en France sur **BFM**. Toujours sous contrôle mentale Erik Selving utilise une machine alimentée par le Tesseract pour ouvrir un portail et permettre l'invasion des Chitauri sur Midgard... Tony Stark parlemente avec Loki qui essaye sans succès de prendre le contrôle de l'esprit de Stark avec le sceptre :

_\- "D'habitude ça marche_ " fit Loki dérouté

_\- "Ce type de dysfonctionnement..."_ commence à expliquer Stark avec une grimace navré _"...Il parait que ça touche 1 homme sur 5.."_ Loki saisit et n'apprécie pas le sous-entendu de Stark qu'il attrape à la gorge et projette au sol, avant de le jeter par la fenêtre...

Un peu plus tard dans la bataille Thor essaye de résonner son frère mais Loki le poignarde :

_ \- "Les sentiments... Les sentiments rendent faible !" _

Toujours en Norvège, Darcy Lewis montre à Jane Foster des images de Thor combattant les Chitauri en direct à New York.

A la fin de la bataille Loki est arrêté.

Le SHIELD récupère le sceptre de Loki et le transmet aux scientifiques Nicholas Cooper et Mark Smith pour étude.

Fatigués de la Bataille, les Vengeurs se rassemblent aux restaurant local le "Shawarma Palace" recommandé par Stark. War Machine arrive pour se rendre compte que la bataille est finie et gagnée.

 

**Samedi 5 mai 2012**

**Au matin**

 

 **Le New York Bulletin**  titre un article en première page intitulé "Battle of NY" avec des photos des Leviathans ayant causé de nombreux morts sans compter celui tombé sur un bâtiment de Manhattan.

Thor retourne à Asgard avec Loki et le Tesseract, tandis que les Vengeurs retournent chacun de leur côté à leurs occupations.

Heimdall apprend à Thor que Vanaheim a été attaqué. Il donne à Heimdall le Tesseract pour qu'il puisse réparer le pont Bifrost, ils passeront les deux prochaines années à rassembler une armée pour marcher sur Vanaheim en Novembre 2013. 

L'Autre s'entretient avec Thanos, son maître, sur la défaite de Loki, la perte du Tesseract, et les nouveaux protecteurs de la Terre. Il prétend que attaquer la Terre à nouveau serait un acte suicidaire. Thanos tourne simplement la tête et sourit, pensant déjà aux choses à venir.

Jane Foster prend le premier avion pour New York, mais lorsqu'elle arrive à la base du SHIELD Erik Selvig, libéré du contrôle de l'esprit de Loki mais encore sous le choc de la bataille, révèle que Thor est déjà reparti pour Asgard. Déroutée d'avoir passer une année de sa vie à la recherche de Thor, elle décide d'oublier Thor et d’abandonnée ses recherches sur les Neuf Royaumes.

 

(A suivre...)


	19. Durant le film THOR 2 (5/05/12 au 7/11/13)

**- **Événements durant le film THOR 2 : LE MONDE DES TÉNÈBRES -****

 

**Toujours le Samedi 5 mai 2012,**

**Dans l'après-midi, salle du Trône de Asgard**

 

Après le retour de Midgard des deux frères dans la matinée, face à la gravité de ses actes, Loki est jugé par Odin en comparution immédiate et à huis clos. Il est destitué de son nom de Odinsson pour Laufeyson et donc de son titre de Prince de Asgard comme de ses privilèges associés. Il doit à sa mère d'échapper à la peine de mort, et voudrait même la prendre dans ses bras après tout ce temps loin d'elle...

 _\- "Mais jamais tu ne la reverras"_ dit fermement  Odin. Loki jette un regard de douleur vers sa mère avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux du Roi :

 _\- "Et ma femme ? N'ai-je pas le droit à des visites conjugale ?"_ demanda-t-il insolemment, se demandant surtout ce qu'il avait pu arriver à Aurore après sa  supposée mort. Il espère qu'elle a eu le temps de s'enfuir comme il lui avait dit de le faire si il ne revenait pas...

 _\- "Elle n'est plus à Asgard depuis presque un an. Elle a été jugée en complicité et condamnée pour dissimulation de preuves, puis exilée sur le même rocher glaciale de ta naissance" _sanctionnait Odin en se penchant vers Loki depuis son trône, pour s'assurer qu'il comprenne bien à cause de qui elle y était. Loki se contenta de rester stoïque clignant simplement des yeux, signe de perturbation intérieure pour qui le connut assez. _"Estime toi heureux qu'elle ne soit pas là ici aujourd'hui, avec toi, pour être de nouveau accusée de complicité, et risquer sa propre tête !"_ avertit  Odin dont la voix dure frappait et résonnait sur les parois de la salle comme le tonnerre, excédé par les petites exigences frivoles de son fils déchu.

Loki aurait voulu protester en entendant sa condamnation à une éternité d'emprisonnement dans les Donjons de Asgard, où étaient enfermés les plus dangereux des criminels, mais il préférait ne pas perdre la face. 

De son côté Odin n'avait pas oublié Aurore, et tout de suite après le procès il fait envoyé un émissaire à Jotunheim, pour indiquer le changement de statut de son fils déchu et donc de ce fait, de sa belle-fille. A contre-cœur, il place le sort de Aurore entre les mains du Roi Helblindi de Jotunheim, devenant officiellement sa belle-sœur à lui. Il précisa néanmoins dans sa missive espérer toute sa compassion à l'égard de la jeune femme.

 

**Vendredi 11 mai 2012**

**Au petit matin, à Jotunheim**

 

Un matin, elle fut réveillée par les cris d'un petit bébé. Les naissances étaient rares dans ce pays hostile, alors intriguée par la source du bruit elle se leva pour aller regarder par une des fenêtres de sa chambre. Elle fut horrifiée de voir un nourrisson, allongé là, nu à même la neige, et désespérément seul. Malgré sa grande taille Aurore se douta qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau né, compte tenu de l’aigu de son cri, identique à celui d'un nourrisson Asgardien ou Midgardien. Le petit pleurait, sa peau bleuâtre de ses petites mains se crispant sous ses cris. Que faisait ce malheureux ici ? L'avait-on abandonné ? Par instinct Aurore voulut aller secourir le bébé et tambourina à sa porte pour qu'on lui ouvre, s'enroulant dans sa lourde couverture de lit en cheveux elle s'élança à travers le couloir sans que les gardes ne réagissent, se demandant plutôt si elle n'avait pas définitivement perdu l'esprit pour courir de la sorte. Ce n'était pas là les manières d'une Dame de Asgard. Quand elle arriva au bas des escaliers à quelque mètres du bébé elle fut brusquement repoussée en arrière par le Roi qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir de sa chambre, comme la famille de l'enfant, trop en retrait en-dessous de ses fenêtres.

 _\- "Il s'agit de l'épreuve du froid que tous les nouveaux nés doivent subir. Lorsqu'un enfant vient au monde, nous devons nous assurer qu'il soit en mesure d'endurer nos conditions de vie et d'y survivre. Comme votre mari l'a subi, avant d'être enlevé par Odin."_ explique Helblindi. Le visage d'Aurore fouetta dans sa direction, interloquée que le Roi évoque un frère jamais connu ajoutant le terme  _"enlevé"_. Elle resta un moment interdite avant de prendre la parole :

 _\- "Que voulez-vous dire ? Loki était abandonné et malade. Il serait mort sans l'intervention de Odin."_ se risqua-t-elle à intervenir. Le Roi ne la regardait même pas et ne sembla pas choquer de ses paroles.

 _\- "En effet, il serait mort. Si l'enfant ne supporte pas l'épreuve, cela signifie qu'il sera faible et souvent malade ou ne survivra pas longtemps. Dans ce cas il est laissé à mourir dans notre temple."_  répondit le Roi calmement.

Aurore fut horrifiée d'une telle funeste évocation de son mari, mais masqua son trouble. Elle ne voulait pas juger les coutumes des Jotunns mais se sentait triste pour ce que son époux avait pu ressentir. Elle le voyait à travers le bébé devant elle, son trop fragile petit corps se débattant nu dans la neige froide. Elle aurait aimé l'apaiser et le bercer dans la chaleur réconfortante de ses bras. C'est certainement ce qu'avait ressenti Odin lorsqu'il l'avait vu Loki bébé, abandonné dans le temple, ne pouvant se résoudre à laisser ce petit être innocent à mourir seul. Il ne savait pas si le petit Jotun allait arriver à vivre à Asgard, et la Reine avait été dans la peur de s'attacher à un être qui peut-être n'allait pas survivre. Mais elle en avait pris soin. Elle avait engagé une nourrice pour avoir du lait correspondant à son âge et parfois l'avait aussi elle-même allaité avec Thor. Puis il avait bien survécu. Sa mère biologique étant Asgardienne, ce qui expliqua certainement pourquoi il n'avait jamais eu de gros souci d'adaptation, du point de vue de sa santé en tout cas. Même si il supportait mal les fortes chaleurs...

Elle resta là un moment dans le froid à observer le petit paquet bleu s'agiter, sentant le regard curieux des parents du bébé dans son dos, ils se demandaient si la Midgardienne tomberait avant l'enfant. Aurore grelottait, son corps faisant des soubresauts, tandis que ses dents claquaient bruyamment. Le Roi parla enfin et tous se mirent à bouger. Les parents présumés de l'enfant le récupérèrent au sol et l'enveloppèrent dans une couverture capillaire qu'elle connaissait bien. Le bébé continua à bouger énergiquement même si dans les bras de sa mère ses cris s'étaient tus, puis toute la famille de l'enfant cria joyeusement. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et resta en retrait, ne voulant pas s'imposer. Mais le Roi posa son immense main sur ses épaules pour l'attirer vers le groupe. Comme d'une convenance féminine acquise, la mère vint mettre l'enfant dans ses bras, comme Volstagg avait mis sa fille dans ses bras il lui semblait des siècles de cela. Elle fut attendrie dès qu'elle vit les traits de l'enfant. Ce dernier n'était pas si différent des bébés Asgardiens ou Midgardiens, mis à part sa peau bleutée et ses yeux rouges. Il était aussi craquant que n'importe quel nouveau-né qu'elle avait pu rencontrer. Et de nouveau, le manque maternel vrilla durement en elle, la poussant à rendre l'enfant à sa mère dans un sourire sincère pour cacher sa peine.

 _\- "C'est étrange de me dire qu'un être aussi petit me dépassera en taille dans seulement quelques années,"_  déclara-t-elle. Le Roi semblait traduire ses paroles à la famille qui rit à la remarque. Puis elle prit congé de tous avant de retourner à sa chambre.

Alors que tous rentraient en passant par le château, le Roi resta auprès de Aurore, la regardant curieusement, attrapant doucement son coude quand elle manque de glisser sur une marche gelée.

 _\- "Savez-vous depuis combien de temps vous êtes parmi nous ?"_  demanda-t-il  à un moment, après lui avoir évité une énième chute.

 _\- " Jai arrêté de compter, le temps parait trop long malgré votre bonté à mon égard, et je ne crois plus que Odin vienne me chercher."_ dit-elle résignée.

 _\- "Cela fait 1 ans, à l'échelle de Midgard, mais bien moins pour moi"_ dit Helblindi dans un rire sincère, signifiant leur différence de longévité.  _"Et bientôt, notre cycle hivernal va recouvrir Jotunheim et je crains que vous ne puissiez y survivre. Nous en avons fait part au Roi Odin, mais il refuse toujours votre retour à Asgard pour le moment. De plus il semble que quelque chose d'important ce soit produit là-bas, changeant votre statut ici..."_ Dit le Roi dans l'expectatif. Laissant Aurore silencieuse un instant.

 _\- "Le fait que mon exil se soit transformé en bannissement définitif ne m'étonne guerre, c'est probablement à propos de quelque chose qu'ils ont encore découvert sur Loki je suppose "_ dit -elle cinglamment  _"Mon mari a beau être mort ça ne leur sera jamais suffisant, et maintenant c'est moi qui paye les pots cassés."_

 _\- "C'est possible"_  avoua le Jotunn.  _"Écoutez, cet Hiver sera rude pour nous aussi, c'est toujours une saison destructrice. Les animaux les plus faibles mourront en premier, alors nous devons constituer des réserves en marchandant avec d'autres peuples. Inutile de préciser que Asgard est resté sourd à nos demandes malgré votre accueil."_

_\- "J'en suis sincèrement désolée, croyez-le"_

_\- "Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Et à vrai dire, rien de ce qu'a fait votre époux n'est de votre faute. Vous ne devriez pas être punie pour ses actions quelles qu'elles soient."_  Le Roi souffla et regarda au loin avant de reprendre  _"Il y a longtemps de cela, bien avant ma propre naissance... Un Roi a sauvé un enfant innocent ici, jugeant qu'il ne devait pas être responsable des erreurs de son père._ _Aujourd'hui c'est moi le Roi qui doit sauver un innocent"_  dit-il en reposant ses yeux de grenat sur Aurore  _"Les choses qui se passent à Asgard ont l'air assez grave, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que l'on vienne vous chercher ici, il auront besoin d'un bouc émissaire. Et quand vous serez à Asgard je ne donne pas cher de votre vie"_ Il fit une pause avant de reprendre en recommençant sa marche avec Aurore  _" Vanaheim accepte de nous aider."_

 _\- "Et je suis la contrepartie j'imagine ?"_  demanda Aurore, devinant qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de bonté de la part des Vanes, qui ne portaient pas particulièrement les Asgardiens dans leur coeur.

 _\- "Le Roi Odin a mis votre destin entre mes mains, avant qu'il ne change d'avis, j'ai négocié votre fuite vers Vanaheim. Il y a un général qui vous veut là-bas. Je vous y envoie, et en échange, il nous aide à passer l'Hiver. Je pense que c'est un bon compromis, aussi bien pour nous que pour vous, qui retrouverez un monde plus familier,"_ expliqua Helblindi.

 _\- "Je ne connais personne à Vanaheim,"_ clarifia Aurore, avant que les paroles de Loki ne lui revinrent soudain en tête : Elle devait aller a Vanaheim, et l'occasion se présentait sous ses yeux !

_\- "Pour nous Jotunns, Vanaheim et Asgard sont presque la même chose. Rien ne vous distingue trop physiquement."_

Aurore se retint de rire. En réalité, il était impossible de confondre les Vanes qui avaient tous l'air Asiatique ou parfois Indoux, en tout cas de type Eurasiens ; alors que les Asgardiens avaient tous des traits Caucasiens. Tous hormis Heimdall, qui selon la légende était né de plusieurs mères... Elle hocha la tête pour exprimer son accord.

 _\- "Ne pensez pas que je cherche à vous vendre. Cela me peine de vous marchander de la sorte, mais je dois penser à la survie de mon peuple, du peu qu'il reste,"_  se justifia le Roi Jotunn.

 _\- "Je comprends Votre Majesté. Puisse cette transaction me retirer le poids d'une dette acquise par mon époux"_  conclut Aurore en s'inclinant.

Puis le Roi l'escorta à sa chambre, lui parlant de sujets plus légers. Aurore avait l'esprit ailleurs mais faisait mine d'écouter attentivement, se contentant de hocher la tête à intervalles réguliers. Bientôt, elle quitterait cet enfer glacé, pourtant une vague de tristesse l'envahit. La terre de naissance de son mari était son dernier lien avec lui, et elle ne savait pas ce qu'on lui réservait à Vanaheim, mais il lui serait plus facile de s'enfuir là-bas que dans les déserts de glace de Jotunheim. Et elle devait trouver ce Elder...

 

 **Vendredi 1er Juin 2012**  

 

Aurore empaqueta le peu d'affaires qu'elle possédait dans son sac à dos **Champion USA** comme lorsqu'elle était arrivée un an plus tôt, et ressortie sa robe de "grand deuil" Asgardienne. Son départ pour  Vanaheim était prévu le soir même de nuit, mais elle tâchait de ne pas montrer sa nervosité. Ses gestes étaient calmes et mesurés. Le matin, elle prit le temps d'aller saluer les Jotunns qu'elle avait connu par respect. Ils ne comprenaient pas très bien car cela ne faisait pas partie de leurs mœurs, mais la jeune femme se sentit soulagée de faire ses adieux avec le sentiment d'avoir fait les choses comme il fallait.

Ensuite le Roi et deux autres guerriers l'escortèrent jusqu'au soldat de Vanaheim qui l'attendait à l'extérieur de la ville d'Utgard. Elle le salua poliment avant de s'incliner sincèrement devant le Roi Helblindi, le remerciant ainsi pour sa bonté, et, sans le dire de l'envoyer loin du froid de Jotunheim. L'homme la tint par le bras, puis ils furent téléportés. Le voyage dura longtemps, trop longtemps pour Aurore qui ne se sentait pas bien. C'était comme si son corps déjà affaibli par les conditions de vie perpétuellement hivernale qu'elle avait connu, ne supportait pas de se sentir étiré et poussé en même temps, et sans le bras puissant qui la tenait, elle avait la sensation qu'elle se serait disloquée.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, ils se posèrent sur un sol dur et terreux. La jeune femme fut immédiatement éblouie par le soleil, tant qu'elle ne parvint pas à ouvrir les yeux après être restée tant de temps dans l'ombre et l'obscurité d'une planète si éloignée de l'astre de feu. Une main sur ses paupières, elle ne regardait pas ce qui se passait, mais la chaleur la conforta quand à l'idée qu'ils étaient bel et bien arrivés. cependant, submergée par sa condition physique, le voyage et les nouvelles sensations oubliées elle perdit rapidement conscience...

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouva dans la semi-obscurité d'une chambre aux rideaux tirés. Elle distingua un visage masculin et asiatique au-dessus d'elle et sursauta. La bouche pâteuse, elle était encore endormie et ses muscles ankylosés refusaient de lui obéir correctement.

 _\- "Bonjour, jeune Dame,"_ fit simplement l'homme qui parlait doucement comme par peur de l'effrayer encore plus. Aurore reconnut la  résonnance particulière de All-speak de l'homme et en fut soulagée. _"Pardonnez-moi de vous brusquer,"_ reprit patiemment l'homme, _"mais je dois vous questionner. Je suis le général Elder, et vous, qui êtes-vous ?"_

 _\- " Elder ?..."_ Aurore malgré la fatigue, reconnut immédiatement le prénom que Loki lui avait mentionné. Elle s'était appliquée à le retenir si elle devait fuir. Alors elle sut spontanément quoi répondre : _"Je suis l'épouse de Hveðrungr."_

Elder esquissa un large sourire et pressa les mains de la jeune femme à sa bouche.

 _\- "Bon retour parmi nous Eden,"_ déclara-t-il avant de lui servir un verre d'eau avec la cruche posée sur sa table de chevet.

 _\- "Ce n'est pas mon nom,"_ dit-elle décontenancée tout en prenant le verre d'eau proposé.

 _\- "Ici, ça le sera, pour votre sécurité."_ informa  Elder en rabattant les couvertures aux pieds de la jeune femme. _"Vous devez vous levez, vous avez presque dormi trois jours."_

 _\- "Trois jours...,"_ répéta Aurore, incrédule en se redressant doucement. Ses yeux s'habituaient lentement à la lumière pourtant filtrée par les rideaux en voile de coton, mais commençait à l'apprécier.

 _\- "Oui, votre séjour à Jotunheim vous a considérablement affaibli. La priorité est que vous repreniez des forces,"_ expliqua-t-il en l'aidant à se lever et à tenir debout sur ses pieds.

Il la guida sans ménagement à la salle d'eau ou un bain chaud l'attendait. Sans aucune gêne, et parce que Aurore était trop faible pour protester, il dégrafa la robe de la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse la faire facilement glisser sur son corps amaigri lorsqu'elle sera seule. Il n'avait pas d'arrières pensées, il avait trop pitié de voir l'ancienne Princesse dans un tel état. Aurore se détendit dans la chaleur de son bain, cela lui semblait irréel de baigner dans tant de chaleur. Étrangement, elle se sentit vite étouffée alors qu'elle en avait rêvé lorsqu'elle était à Jotunheim, ne disposant pas d'une véritable baignoire, juste une grande bassine où elle pouvait rentrer uniquement en pliant les genoux sur sa poitrine. Elle faisait chauffer l'eau dans son unique chaudron au-dessus du feu de sa cheminée. De ce fait, remplir la bassine était long et fastidieux. Mais parfois elle se faisait ce plaisir pour des occasions spéciales, comme son anniversaire de mariage : alors elle glissait dans l'eau chaude et fermait les yeux, s'imaginant dans les bras de son époux, sous la chaleur de leur édredon à plumes et de leur étreintes... Mais les bassines n'étaient jamais aussi chaudes que ce bain qui n'avait pas été rempli au fur et a mesure, laissant le temps aux premières eaux de refroidir... Peut-être s'était-elle habituée au froid ? Elle ouvrit un peu le robinet d'eau froide...

Ensuite elle commença doucement à se savonner avec le pain de douche posé sur le bord de la baignoire, puis se rinça. Une fois propre et sèche, passa la légère tunique à ceinture en coton violet et les sous-vêtements mis à sa disposition pour elle sur le bord du lave-main, une façon de se vêtir plus adaptée au climat de Vanaheim. Même si les tissus étaient moins luxurieux que ce qu'elle eut connu à Asgard, elle se sentit nue sous la légèreté de ces vêtements de climat tempéré dont elle avait perdu l'habitude.

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, elle constata avec délice qu'un repas chaud l'attendait sur le bureau : une macédoine en sauce avec des pousses de soja, du riz complet avec du porc au caramel et une salade de mangue fraîche. Le tout accompagné de lait de jument, réputée jusqu'à Asgard excellent pour la santé. Elle entendit la voix respectueuse de Elder derrière elle :

 _\- "Vous devez manger, vous avez perdu bien trop de poids durant votre exil,"_ constata-t-il en tirant déjà la chaise de la table pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Aurore remercia son hôte qui sortit de la pièce.

Elle était épuisée mais appréciait la salade et les saveurs sucrées de ces plats, tout ce qui lui avait fait tant défaut à Jotunheim. Elle était reconnaissante de tant d'attention, car son visage dur ne montrait aucune sympathie, son attitude attentionnée à son égard contrastant avec son expression.

Après avoir fini son repas Elder revint avec une petite boite contenant un baume dans lequel il plongea son doigt avant de le passer sur les lèvres d'Aurore qui fut surprise, pas habituée à ce qu'une autre personne que son mari ne se permette une telle familiarité, mais le guerrier attrapa et tint fermement sa nuque comme si le général soignait un de ses propres soldat, vraisemblablement peu habitué à traiter une jeune épouse ! _"Des gestes bien différents du touché sensuel de Loki"_ pensa-t-elle. Parfois, le soir, quand son mari la regardait et voyait ses lèvres abîmer par le froid, il se levait pour aller prendre son baume oublié dans le salon ou quelque part d'autre dans leur appartement. Il revenait se coucher auprès d'elle puis lui appliquait le remède lui-même. Loki aimait la sensation de son doigt glissant sur la pulpe de ses lèvres et l'odeur de coco, vanille ou cerise qui émanait de la bouche entrouverte de sa femme. Une bouche qui n'était jamais contre le doux baiser de son _"Prince Charmant"_ comme Aurore l'avait appelé une fois à cette occasion... Mais là, il n'y avait aucune odeur ou ambiance enivrante et le baume piquait affreusement ses lèvres, comme si on lui appliquait un morceau de fer chauffé à blanc.

 _\- Je suis navré, mais vos lèvres sont gercées au dernier degré"_ justifia  Elder à la rudesse de son geste.

Alors Aurore tenta dans bien que mal de maîtriser son agitation, tandis que l'homme terminait son soin avec plus de précautions, ne souhaitant pas la faire souffrir. Puis Elder prit congé lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait dormir autant qu'elle voulut à présent qu'elle avait manger, emportant son plateau, lui laissant de l'eau et une coupe de fruits à disposition qu'il rapprocha sur sa table de nuit. Tant de nourriture lui parut une orgie et elle ne put tout finir, Aurore regardait déjà son lit avec envie. Elle se laissa retomber dans les draps propres et s'endormit comme un bébé rassasié.

Elder n'était pas là quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, ne sachant pas trop si c'était le matin ou le soir... Mais elle fut suffisamment bien pour se lever seule et aller à la salle d'eau. Se déshabillant elle resta figée un moment devant le miroir. C'était le première fois depuis un an qu'elle voyait son reflet, ainsi elle ne fut pas étonnée de ne pas vraiment se reconnaître. La magie de jouvence des pommes d'Idunn qu'elle avait mangé 2 fois par ans durant son mariage s'était envolée. Elle ne semblait plus avoir 16 ans mais peut-être 5 de plus ! Ses traits s'étaient creusés, sa peau avait pâli à l'extrème hormis la zone de cernes violacées qui soulignait douloureusement ses yeux. Ses cheveux avaient recommencés à pousser dans leurs reflets ternes que Frigga n'avait pas apprécié quand elle l'avait vue la première fois, et le manque d'entretien les avait rendu dans une parfaite ruine de noeud et de fourches. Elle devrait couper ce qui était trop abîmé mais ne put s'y résigner. A Asgard garder ses cheveux sales et/ou abîmés était un signe de deuil. Elle ne pouvait supporter d'avoir les cheveux gras, donc adopta les fourches et les demi-niveaux irréguliers. Les os de sa clavicule et de son bassin saillaient d'une façon morbide, quand aux autres ils se découvraient sous sa peau au moindre de ses mouvements. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi maigre et se fit peur.

Quand elle revint dans sa chambre Elder l'attendait avec un nouveau repas chaud qui lui indiqua qu'il était bien le matin : une sorte de pain chaud avec du fromage, du thé noir avec le même lait de jument, ainsi que de la viande séchée avec un bol de tomates fraîches coupées en dés.

 _\- "Ne vous en faites pas pour votre santé, ça ira beaucoup mieux ici. Nous avons certain trouble ici, mais Asgard a prévu d'envoyer une armée de 1000 hommes pour nous aider"_ fit Elder quelque peu impressionné. La jeune femme hocha simplement la tête, n'ayant pas franchement envie de parler de Asgard et encore moins de Odin.

 _\- "Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que j'avais une dette envers votre époux,"_ poursuivit-il

 _\- "Quelle genre de dette ?"_ demanda Aurore intriguée, tout en espérant que sa curiosité ne soit pas mal placée.

 _\- "Pour faire simple, disons qu'il m'a épargné sur le champs de bataille. C'était il y a de nombreuses années de ça, lorsque Vanaheim se rebellait contre le Roi Odin. Celui-ci avait envoyé ses fils pour restaurer l'ordre, et au lieu de me tuer ou de me faire prisonnier, le Prince Loki avait fermé les yeux... Me demandant de payer ma dette lorsqu'il me le demanderait"_ expliqua-t-il. _"Un jour, il y a deux ou trois ans de cela, il est revenu me voir pour me demander votre protection en cas de besoin, d'assurer votre survie et celles de vos enfants si il y en avait... Alors quand, lors des pourparlers pour aider les Jotunns, j'ai entendu prononcer votre nom... Je crois qu'il sera heureux que je me sois rappelé de mon serment."_ conclut Elder avec un sourire satisfait, laissant Aurore interdite un court instant :

- _"Sera heureux ?"_ répéta Aurore _"aurait été heureux vous voulez dire, mon mari est mort, l'info vous est certainement arrivée depuis le temps..."_ dit-elle dans un souffle d'acceptation.

 _\- "Et bien je suppose que Odin a préféré soulager les nerfs des Géants de Glaces,"_ commença-t-il songeur. _"Mais vous devez savoir que votre mari est bien vivant ! Il a amené une armée de Chitauri sur Midgard pour la conquérir et a échoué. Son frère et des alliés de votre planète l'en ont empêché. Et juste avant il m'a même contacté par télépathie pour savoir si vous étiez à Vanaheim, avec moi, mais à l'époque je ne savais pas où vous erriez. C'était... il y a quelque chose comme 3 mois..."_

 _\- "Q... quoi !?!"_ interrompit Aurore complètement ahurie  _" Maiiisss comment ça il était sur Migard ?!? "_

_\- "Oui, mais depuis il a été arrêté par Thor et ses alliés Midgardiens et maintenant il est détenu dans le donjon du Palais de Asgard."_

Aurore fut incapable de parler. Loki était en vie à Asgard ? Son mari était vivant ! Des sentiments contradictoires la traversèrent, tantôt la joie de le savoir en vie, tantôt la colère d'avoir enduré cette année à Jotunheim alors qu'il préparait tranquillement sa petite invasion à Midgard. Contre son propre monde !!! Comme un gamin piquant une crise dans un magasin de jouets, épouser une descendante des Rois de France lui avait certainement fait imaginer qu'il pouvait s'octroyer la planète entière ! Blague à part, elle connaissait bien Loki et ses idées Mégalomaniaques, mais là, il était clairement passé un cran au-dessus, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour sa santé mentale pensa-t-elle.

 _\- "Il a essayé de vous retrouver vous savez,"_ assura  Eldir en voyant le jeune femme pâlir.

 _\- "Oui. Et bien il avait d'autres priorités on dirait..."_ Termina Aurore avec un léger sourire après avoir repris contenance.

Elle connaissait l'inconstance de son époux, et se disait que si il avait eu des plans, elle devait s'estimer heureuse qu'il ait au moins eu la courtoisie de penser à elle. Car elle se savait secondaire par rapport à ses ambitions, cela avait toujours était le cas, elle avait appris à s'en accommoder plutôt que d'en souffrir comme au début de leur mariage.

 _\- "Que vais-je devenir ?"_ demanda Aurore monocorde.

 _\- "Pour le moment pour rester sous ma protection, vous êtes Eden, la cousine Veuve de mon épouse Asgardienne, vous comprenez le All-Speak mais surtout n'ouvrez pas la bouche, votre langue Midgardienne vous trahirez. faîtes comme si vous étiez muette," _expliqua le générale. _"Pour Asgard, vous restez une sorte de menace puisque vous soutenez votre époux, et dès que Odin se rendra compte que vous n'êtes plus à Jotunheim, soyez certaine qu'il vous cherchera..."_

 _\- " Heimdall me trouvera,"_ assura la jeune femme.

 _\- " Heimdall ne sait pas où regarder dans les 9 Royaumes. Ce serait comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, et le Roi Jotunn ne vous trahira pas, sa magie est puissante et pour l'instant vous n'êtes pas traçable. Celà faisait également partie du marché. Pour l'instant, personne ne sait que vous êtes ici, après nous dirons que suite à votre veuvage vous venez habiter avec nous. En attendant, restez discrète et ne sortez pas d'ici, même pas de votre chambre. Ne vous mettez pas à la fenêtre non plus."_ ordonna le général.

Aurore hocha la tête, cherchant à cacher sa frustration. Elle avait quitté une prison pour en gagner une autre. Mais celle-ci avait l'avantage d'être sûre avec un climat nettement plus avantageux. Combien de temps allait-elle devoir rester enfermée dans cette maison ? Certes, elle était plutôt choyée et vivait assez confortablement, mais une nouvelle fois elle se sentait triste. Elle se mit presque à regretter le paysage glaciale qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de contempler à la recherche de paix et solitude intérieure. Ici, la solitude serait impossible, il y aurait toujours un serviteur pour épier ses mouvements. Sans doute Elder avait parié sa vie et craignait qu'elle cherche à partir...

Comme attendu, Heimdall perdit sa trace ce jour même, et en informa Odin sans tarder. Le Roi n'était pas heureux de sa disparition, mais avait placé le sort de Aurore entre les mains du Roi Jotunn, et pour l'instant, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter...

 

**Jeudi 5 juillet 2012**

 

C'est l’anniversaire de Aurore, ses 29 ans. Frigga va voir Loki par illusion dans sa cellule pour lui dire que Heimdall a perdu la trace de Aurore à Jotunheim depuis le 2 Juin dernier, et qu'ils n'ont pas encore réussi à retrouver sa trâce. Frigga pense qu'elle a été échangée contre des vivres pour l'arrivée de leur Hiver prochain qui va durer plusieurs années. Mais pour elle c'est une bonne nouvelle car elle n'aurait pas survécu à leur "Grand Hiver", surtout que le Roi semble vouloir la protéger, puisqu'il refuse de dire où elle a été envoyé, ayant dit craindre que Odin fasse exécuter celle qu'il appela _"sa belle-sœur."_

 _\- "Ce MONSTRE n'est certainement pas mon FRÈRE ! Porté le même nom que moi ne l'autorise pas à se croire de la même famille que MA femme !"_ cracha  Loki surpris que Helblindi ose parler de son épouse en ces termes, pour qui se prenait ce Jotunn ? pensa-t-il.

_\- "Quel que soit tes ressentiments pour les Jotunn, reste qu'il a veillé sur elle et lui a permis de fuir..."_

_\- "ELLE n'a pas FUIT, Mère. Elle a été perdu. Nuance !"_ coupa  Loki

 _\- "Nous la retrouverons Loki, je le ferais pour toi"_ voulut consoler la Reine, attristée de voir son fils troublé de ne pas savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à sa femme. En réalité blessé dans son orgueil d'avoir perdu sa possession. Il détestait se sentiment de compte inexacte dans ce qui lui appartenait. Sa mère était sans doute encore la seule à se faire encore des illusions sur son repenti...

 

**Dimanche 5 mai 2013**

 

Loki est en prison déjà depuis 1 an.

Comme tous les dimanches matin, Frigga lui rend visite pour parler ou s'enquérir de ce qu'il pense des nouvelles lectures qu'elle lui fait parvenir. Elle veille à son confort comme une mère aimante et dévouée qu'elle est. Loki veut des fruits, elle lui fait apporter. Loki veut de l'hydromel c'est déjà fait... Odin tolère ces fraudes à son jugement, car il sait qu'il ne peut empêcher une mère d'aimer son fils, et surtout, il aime sa Reine ! Il déteste la voir malheureuse à cause de Loki. Il l'a trop vue pleurer au début de son emprisonnement, alors quand il a appris qu'elle se servait de sa magie pour avoir des contacts, il a fermé les yeux. Odin ayant presque toute les faiblesses pour sa tendre épouse...

A présent Aurore avait presque 30 ans, mais semblait en avoir à peine 18 grâce aux pommes d'Idunn offertes durant sa via a Asgard à 16 ans, mais ayant passé 2 ans sans les fruits magiques...

Maintenant elle est là, poursuivant sa vie à Vanaheim tant bien que mal. Elle sait que Loki a été condamné _at vitam eternam_. Elle n'oublie pas pour autant son époux et leurs nuits passées ensemble auquelles il lui arrive encore de rêver fébrilement parfois... Mais elle a tracé un trait et ne veut pas revenir en arrière. Loki n'est plus officiellement connu comme Loki Odinson mais Loki Laufeyson, il est devenu une autre personne, elle préfère rester fidèle au Loki qu'elle a connu comme une veuve, affranchie du joug d'un homme. Et malgré que certains Vahanémiens posent volontiers leur regard sur sa beauté exotique de Causasienne, elle ne se montrait pas intéressée. N'hésitant pas à faire dire par la femme de Elder que malgrés les couleurs de ses robes son coeur resterait éternellement fidèle à son époux. Comme le personnage de Grisildis des **Contes de Canterbery **ou  ** _The Canterbury Tales_**. Un livre en Anglais appartenant à Loki. Son époux avait pris le temps de lui lire plusieurs soirs de suite. Elle se rappela des paroles de la sage Grisildis qui traduisit son état d'esprit :

 

 _"Je mènerai jusqu'à l'heure de ma mort_  
_La vie d'une veuve chaste de corps et d'âme_  
_Car, vous ayant donné ma virginité_  
_Et vous restant épouse fidèle à jamais,_  
_L'épouse d'un tel seigneur ne saurait mon Dieu  
_ _Prendre nouveau mari ou compagnon."_

 

Elle avait porté le grand deuil durant toute son année à Jotunheim et un demi deuil les 6 premiers mois à Vanaheim par étiquette, sachant que finalement il n'était pas si mort que ça... Et même si elle portait toujours le deuil sur son âme, a présent, elle osait les couleurs qui lui faisaient plaisir : du rose pastel, du bleu ciel, du violet lavande... et même de discrètes broderies de sequins argentés ou perles de rocailles...

 

**Lundi 3 juin 2013**

 

Cela fait 2 ans que Loki n'avait pas vu sa femme... Frigga n'avait pas réussi à la retrouver. La Reine pense qu'elle est entourée d'un charme puissant l'empêchant de la retrouver ou Heimdall la voir.

 

**Vendredi 1 Novembre 2013**

**Bataille de Vanaheim**

 

Thor et les guerriers ont vaincu les Marauders. Hogun décide de rester parmi son peuple.

Heimdall se rend compte que la convergence a lieu et n'arrive pas à localiser Jane. Thor part sur Midgard la chercher.

Jane est contaminée par l'Aether, Thor la retrouve et la ramène à Asgard pour obtenir des soins. Odin qui a déjà eu assez à faire avec Aurore n'apprécit pas du tout que Thor amène une autre Midgardienne à Asgard et dit qu'elle doit repartir avant de se rendre compte qu'elle est bien infectée par L'Aether.

 

**Samedi 2 novembre 2013**

**Pillage de Asgard**

 

Suite à la bataille de Vanaheim, les Marauders restent avec Algrim et se venge sur Asgard mais sont rapidement arrêtés en flagrant délit, et enfermés immédiatement dans le donjon de Asgard. Ce matin, Loki amusé, regarde les garde conduire le mercenaire dans sa cellule :

 _\- " Odin s'obstine à m'amener de nouveaux amis. Quelle prévenance..."_ dit-il avec une manigance non dissimulée.

 _\- "Les livres que je t'ai envoyés ne t'intéressent pas ?"_ questionne la Reine

 _\- "Serais-je donc sensé passer l'éternité, à lire ?"_ répond narquoisement le fils.

 _\- "J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour assurer ton confort."_ tente de certifier  Frigga.

 _\- "Vous avez tort. Je ne vois ma femme nul part ici."_ Jetant un regard à son lit, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement _"Est-ce que Odin se souci de moi autant que vous le faites ?"_ Frigga fronce un sourcil. _"Ou Thor ? Comme vous devez en avoir assez qu'ils demandent de mes nouvelles jours et nuits !"_ dit-il d'un air faussement désolé.

 _\- "Tu sais parfaitement que tu es en prison à cause de tes actes."_ dit la Reine franchement

 _\- "Mes actes."_ Dit  Loki avec abnégation. _"J'avais pour seul but de donner un but au mensonge de mon existence. Je me croyais né pour être Roi."_

 _\- "Roi ?!?"_ dit  Frigga surprise. _"Un vrai Roi admet ses erreurs. Et les vies que tu as prises sur Terre ?"_

 _\- "Une poignée de vie comparée au tableau de chasse de Odin en personne." _se justifie Loki, intérieurement toujours persuadé de son bon droit sur ce peuple tellement primitif à ses yeux.

_\- "Ton père..." commença Frigga_

_\- "IL N'EST PAS MON PERRREEE !!!"_ coupant violemment Loki en se retournant pour planter ses yeux avec véhémence dans ceux de sa mère, incapable de contenir toute la rage intérieure éprouvée à l'évocation de ce simple titre.

 _\- "Ce qui veut dire que je ne suis pas ta mère."_ termine  Frigga posément, semblant laisser le fils adoptif réfléchir un instant qui conclut froidement :

 _\- "En effet."_ Loki put voir ses dires arracher un sourire de souffrance à sa mère adoptive. Celle qui l'avait pourtant nourri du même lait que son fils biologique. Ne disait-on pas même à Asgard que les enfants qui partagent le même lait maternel sont comme frères de sang ? Celui-ci regretta instantanément sa triste éloquence.

 _\- "Tu es absolument impitoyable. Avec moi aujourd'hui comme avec ta femme hier. Se peut-il que tu n'aimes que toi-même ?"_ demanda  Frigga, trop meurtrie dans son coeur de mère.

Loki regarde avec douleur dans les yeux de sa mère, il est déjà au bord des larmes. Il voudrait lui demander pardon mais Loki ne demande jamais pardon à qui que ce soit. Il reste sans voix comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de faire preuve de vérité dans ses paroles. Car le Dieu de Mensonge ne sait pas dire qu'il aime, préférant toujours jouer d'une pirouette pour cacher son émotion comme lorsque enfant l'on se moquait de lui pour ses piètres exploits physiques face à son si talentueux frère. Alors quand les choses sont trop difficiles à exprimer par la parole il lie sa pensée au geste et tente de prendre sa mère dans ses bras, oubliant qu'elle n'est qu'illusion. Comme la famille qu'il crut toujours sienne. En un geste Frigga n'est plus là. Alors il reste ici, seul à songer à tout ce qu'il a perdu... Il n'est définitivement plus Loki Odinson, et il n'y aura plus aucun recours possible. il le sait, et l'accepte. Il est Loki Laufeyson à présent, il le sent. Et pourtant il veut _"faire mieux, ou ferait mieux !"_ si l'occasion lui en était donné. Il rendrait sa mère _"fière"_ de lui. 

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, allongé sur son lit et jouant négligemment avec une timbale d'étain, il pense qu'il pourrait aussi devenir  _"un meilleur mari que Odin ne l'eut jamais été lui-même et un père, sans nul doute !"_... Il leur montrerait à tous qui il était... _"un jour..."_ Au même moment des bruits attirent son attention... Algrim parvient à s'évader et libère également plusieurs prisonniers dont Lorelei après 600 ans de prison, mais pas Loki qui lui indique pourtant la sortie.

_\- "Tu devrais prendre l'escalier sur ta gauche, mon ami."_

Les efles noirs profitent de la panique au sein du Palais pour l'envahir à la recherche de Jane/l'Aether. La Reine frigga est tuée en la protégeant.

Le soir une cérémonie a lieu pour son enterrement et tous les soldats tombés pour Asgard durant l'invasion et le pillage. Au même moment un garde se rend auprès de Loki pour lui apprendre la mort de sa mère. Comme à son habitude en situation "diplomatique" le Prince déchu garde son sang froid de façade, mais laisse éclater sa rage une fois seul.

 

**Dimanche 3 Novembre 2013**

 

Loki est mal en point, il a passé toute sa nuit à ressasser son malheur et ne pense qu'à la vengeance, sans savoir que son frère va bientôt lui en donner l'occasion. Car dans l'après midi, en secret et contre l'avis du Roi, Thor fait s'evader Loki, après 1 an et 6 mois de détention...

Sur le vaisseau les menant à Svartalfheim le cadet observe la femme que son frère aime, _"elle va mourir"_ pense-t-il :

 _\- "Dis-lui Adieu."_ fit  Loki à Thor.

_\- "Pas aujourd'hui."_

_\- "Aujourd'hui, demain ou dans un siècle... Quelle différence ? ça passe si vite."_ dit  Loki, lui même ne sachant même pas avec certitude si sa popre femme fut encore en vie. Quand à sa mère, il ne s'attendait pas à sa mort si prématurément.  _"Tu ne seras jamais prêt, et la seule femme dont l'amour t'importe te sera arrachée."_

 _\- "En tireras-tu satisfaction ?"_ répondit amèrement  Thor

 _\- "La satisfaction n'est pas dans ma nature."_ C'est vrai. Il n'avait jamais été complètement satisfait avec sa propre épouse. Insatisfait de devoir borner ses envies à une seule et même femme, s'obligeant à respecter les lois conjugales de  Asgard comme sa mère lui avait enseigné de le faire une fois marié. Et tout ce que lui enseignait sa mère fit partie de ses règles. Et même si Loki commettait beaucoup de méfaits, il ne violait jamais ses propres codes. Mais malgré ses efforts, il avait perdu ce dont même son frère semblait se contenter : Une simple mortelle.

_\- "La reddition n'est pas dans la mienne."_

Thor eut raison, Jane s'en tira. Loki, officiellement, moins bien...

Un garde du Palais, un Einherjar, part en reconnaissance sur Svartalfheim pour récupérer le corps de Loki, mais celui-ci qui en réalité est vivant le tue, et prend sa place.

 

**Lundi 4 Novembre 2013**

 

Thor ramène l'Aether à Asgard.

A Svartalfheim le garde Einherjar-Loki ouvre un portail et retourne à Asgard pour apprendre à Odin sa propre mort et sacrifice pour Asgard, en reddition de ses outrages. Odin déclare donc honorable le sacrifice de Loki pour sauver Asgard et les autres mondes.

Einherjar-Loki usurpe le Trône d'Asgard sous les traits de Odin. Quand au garde mort, il était veuf et sans enfant. A sa famille Odin fait savoir qu'il est nommé en mission sous couverture dans un autre monde afin que personne ne relève sa disparition. Qu'en au véritable Odin... Et bien Loki décide de l'envoyer dans un coin isolé de Midgard comme un vagabond, le genre d'homme que personne ne remarque...

 _\- Un simple vagabond, je vous fait là une faveur mon très chère Père. N'est-ce pas là ça votre panoplie favorite sur Midgard ?"_ pensa-t-il alors qu'il finissait d’apposer un puissant sort d'amnésie sur son esprit...

 

**Mardi 5 Novembre 2013**

 

La première décision de Odin-Loki est de posthumement lui restituer ses biens, et son titre de Prince mais toujours sous le nom de Laufay. Il lève aussi officiellement l'éxil de Aurore et lance immédiatement des recherches pour la ramener à Asgard.

 

**Mercredi 6 Novembre 2013**

 

Thor revient à Asgard et refuse le Trône proposé par Odin-Loki pour rester avec Jane à Londres, à la grande satisfaction de Loki. Thor par ailleurs n'hésite pas à louer le sacrifice de son frère qu'il croit tragiquement disparu à Svartalfheim.

_" Loki, malgré ses graves défaillances, le comprenait mieux que je ne pourrais jamais : La brutalité, les sacrifices nous transforment. Je préfère devenir quelqu'un de bien qu'un grand Roi."_

_\- "Sont-ce là les paroles de mon fils ? ou de la femme qu'il aime ?"_ lui dit-il pensant aussi que _"Cette brute sans cervelle est tellement manipulable par les femmes que ça en est nauséeux"._

 _\- "(...) Loki est mort avec honneur, j'essayerais de vivre de même, n'est-ce pas là un héritage digne de vous ?" _dit le fils au père...

Thor repart finalement pour Midgard... Loki laisse tomber son charme pour apparaître à la place de Odin :

_\- "Non, Merci à toi..."_

**- ÉPILOGUE AU FILM " THOR 2" - **

**Jeudi 7 novembre 2013**

 

Sif et Volstagg vont voir le collectionneur pour lui remettre l'Aether lui expliquant ne pas vouloir garder 2 pierres d'infinités ensemble. Mais une fois les Asgardiens partis :

 _\- "En voilà déjà une, plus que cinq."_   fit le collectionneur énigmatiquement.

 

**Dimanche 10 Novembre 2013**

 

Ce matin, la première fois depuis longtemps, les habitants de Vanaheim se sont de nouveau autorisés à organiser le marché habituel ainsi qu'une place de brocante et troc. Après la période de troubles ou les revenus ont été maigres pour tous, beaucoup de Vahanémiens ont besoin de se faire un peu d'argent ou de troc. Aurore adore ce type d'événements où elle avait pris l'habitude de se rendre avec Frigga à Asgard. C'était quelque chose que la Reine et la Princesse aimaient partager ensemble, flâner parmi les étales des exposants, regarder aussi tous les objets comme autant de tranches de vie de leurs propriétaires étalées sur les tables... Et en profiter pour faire parfois de très bonnes affaires ! La familles Royale bénéficiait d'avantage en nature tel que le logement et le personnel d'entretien, mais n'était pas "entretenu au frais de la Princesse" comme cela put se voir partout sur Midgard.

Les majorité des finances publiques était attribuée à l'armée, la santé, l'éducation ou la recherche. Ensuite chaque membre de la Royauté percevait un "salaire" qui couvrait uniquement ses fonctions militaires et non honorifique. Loki avait pu passé un temps incalculable en déplacement protocolaire à serrer des mains ou en réunion jusqu'à pas d'heure il ne serait jamais rémunéré pour cela. Sa rémunération mensuelle couvrait uniquement son poste de tacticien. Mais évidemment, les trois jours où Loki avait été nommé comme Roi, donc chef des armées, son salaire avait été revu à la hausse, avant d'être tout aussi rapidement transformé en pension de réversion dont le montant ne représentait que 50 % de la moyenne totale des salaires percus au cours de sa carrière*. Et puis plus rien à partir du jour de sa condamnation à l'exil. Les veuves de militaires tombées pour Asgard recevaient une bonification de 10 % supplémentaire, ou 20 % pour un enfant sans veuve. Et si il y avait des orphelins, le gouvernement Asgardien prenait en charge leur éducation... Tout était fait pour pérenniser le système financier de la Cité d'Or mais aussi inciter à fournir de nouveaux soldats pour l'armée de Odin. L'Armée qui était le premier poste de dépense du gouvernement... La boucle était bouclée. Et comment Odin vidait-il les prisons ? En ayant le jugement leste sur la peine de mort : Oeil pour oeil en quelque sorte...

Alors que Aurore était perdue dans toutes ces pensées, soudain, elle sentit une main ferme enserrer son bras, la forçant à se retourner pour dévisager qui se permet un tel affront, pour reconnaître Hogun ! L'un des amis de Thor :

 _\- "Nous vous avons cherché Dame Aurore !"_ fit le guerrier tout aussi surpris, avant de  relacher le bras de la jeune femme ne voulant pas avoir l'air agréssif.

 _\- " Hogun ? Que faites-vous ici, à Vanaheim ?" _questionna la jeune femme.

_\- "J'ai décidé de rester pour un moment avec ma famille... Mais permettez moi de vous retourner la question. Odin vous a fait chercher à Jotunheim mais le Roi semblait vouloir faire croire que vous aviez trouvé le moyen de lui fausser compagnie..."_

- _"Comment se porte Loki ?"_ switcha Aurore sans vouloir répondre à la précédente question.

 _\- " Asgard a été attaqué par les Elfes Noirs il n'y a pas une semaine de cela, obligeant le Prince Thor à combattre Malekit, mais la convergence des planètes a rendu la tâche difficile,"_ résuma calmement l'ami de Thor, lançant des regards autour d'eux pour savoir si ils n'étaient pas écoutés, se doutant que la femme de Loki n'était pas ici sous sa véritable identité. Il poussa une main dans son dos, l'encourageant à se déplacer un peu plus loin de la foule pour parler.

 _\- "C'est donc cela qui a rendu le ciel si perturbé ces dernier temps ?"_ devina Aurore à voix basse.

 _\- "Oui, c'est un phénomène physique permettant de traverser les Royaumes sans difficultés. Heureusement Thor est venu à bout de Malekit,"_ conclut rapidement Hogun.

 _\- "Mais je devine que vous comme Odin pensez que Loki est impliqué, n'est-ce pas ?"_ lâcha-t-elle suspicieuse.

 _\- "Oui, en quelque sorte. Loki est parvenu à s'échapper de sa cellule mais avec la complicité de Thor, afin de l'aider. Sif, Volstagg, Fandral et moi-même étions parfaitement au courant. Mais..."_ Le guerrier s'arrêta un moment hésitant à comment la jeune femme allait réagir " _... Loki a été tué sur Svartalfheim."_

 _\- "Et son corps ?"_  voulut s'assurer Aurore, troublée par l'information. Elle savait maintenant qu'on ne put déclarer Loki mort sans corps. Puis elle enchaîna  _"J'imagine que la Reine doit de nouveau être effondrée,"_ dit-elle se souvenant du visage de  Frigga à la première annonce du décès de son plus jeune fils.

 _\- " Loki ? Ramené et incinéré avec les honneurs. Une belle cérémonie. Mais vous ne portez toujours plus le nom de Odinson. Même si votre statut et tous vos privilèges associés ont été restaurés, Quand à la Reine... Quelque part heureusement pour elle n'a pas eu encore cette peine. Elle a été tuée par Malekit lors de l'invasion à Asgard. Et désormais, Odin vous fait rechercher activement, et il emploie les gros moyens. Il a déjà envoyé des troupes à Jotunheim sans succès et semble faire fouiller tous les autres Royaumes en même temps. Si vous souhaitez rester ici vous devriez être plus prudente,"_ conseilla Hogun toujours à voix basse.

Aurore resta un instant abasourdie par toutes ces informations. Elle était réellement peinée pour la Reine qui semblait avoir été la seule avec Thor à prendre son partie lors de son procès. Elle avait été quasiment sa seule compagnie à Asgard durant toutes ses premières années de mariage. Maintenant, rentrer à Asgard, sans Loki ni même la Reine n'avait plus aucun sens pour elle. La Princesse pensa à Loki,  il avait dû être détruit par la nouvelle de l'assassinat de sa mère, sa mère était tout pour lui, la seule personne qu'elle n'eut jamais vue avoir une quelconque influence sur Loki.

_\- "Si vous ne voulez plus revenir à Asgard, oublier, refaire votre vie... Vous êtes encore jeune et toujours sans enfant, je peux comprendre. Donc je vais fermer les yeux sur votre présence ici. Car je sais que vous n'êtes pas une criminelle ni une délinquante. Mais si je vous revois je serez obligé d'en informer Odin, vous comprenez ?"_

La jeune femme ne voulait pas refaire sa vie avec un autre homme, elle considérait cette opportunité comme de l'adultère, mais elle ne se voyait pas revenir à Asgard... Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête avec assurance et l'entrevue s'arrêta là. Le guerrier tourna les talons comme si ils ne se connaissaient pas ou ne s'étaient même pas adresser la parole. Aurore retourna immédiatement à la maison de Elder pour lui raconter son entrevue avec l'ami de Thor. Dépitée d'être à nouveau enfermée, elle s'occupa avec des travaux d'aiguille. Elle repensa à Loki mais n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Elle avait déjà trop versé de larmes pour lui la première fois. Et malgré la profonde tristesse que lui inspirait l'annonce de sa nouvelle mort et celle de sa mère ses yeux refusaient de se laisser aller et rester secs et durs au-dessus de son ouvrage. Elle n'était plus l'enfant de 16 ou 20 ans du début de leur mariage. Elle en avait 30 ans, elle avait muri. Et sans doute lui en voulait-elle d'avoir essayer d'asservir son monde...

 

(A SUIVRE... ATTENTION CE QUI SUIT EST LA PREFACE DU FILM THOR 3 RAGNAROK 2017 !!! )


	20. Durant le film AVENGERS 2 : Retour à Asgard et Tentation (9/02/14 au 1/06/15)

**Dimanche 9 Février 2014**

 

Trois mois. Un trimestre entier que Loki vienait de passer sous l'apparence de Odin, ne reprenant son apparence uniquement lorsqu'il etait dans ses appartements, ou plus précisément dans ceux d'Odin. Les responsabilités d'un Roi ne sont sans doute pas aussi amusantes qu'il l'eut pensé, surtout lorsque toute la gloire de ses efforts etait automatiquement endossée par un autre nom que le sien : de qui l'on a endossé l'apparence... Et quelle satisfaction peut-on tirer d'une telle situation alors que lorsque l'on rentre le soir chez soit, au calme, personne n'est là pour partager les peines ou les joies de sa journée.

Alors oui, apprenant son veuvage, évidemment, certains dignitaires de certains mondes s'étaient empressés d'envoyer des concubines pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces d'Odin. Et Loki devait bien avouer que toutes ces femmes ne furent pas les plus moches des 9 mondes, et certainement pas les moins inexpérimentées si il en croyait quelques-unes, dont le "rentre dedans" frôlait même la criminalité... Mais Loki savait déjà depuis longtemps que ce genre d'attitudes provocatrices ne l'attirait plus. Et il devait avouer que la compagnie de sa femme, ses conversations même, lui manquaient. C'était dire la gravité de la situation.

En d'autres temps ou d'autres circonstances il aurait pu céder, particulièrement à Daia, un "cadeau" de Karnilla, la Reine Norn qui s'évertuait à graviter autour de lui telle une chatte brûlante. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns et soyeux retombant devant comme derrière, sur une robe, ou plutôt une courte tunique, couvrant à peine des formes outrageusement généreuses. Le type de formes qu'il n'avait plus "visitées" depuis son mariage avec la si filiforme épouse. Cette Daia lui adressait toujours la parole avec une voix luxurieuse comme si il fut le dernier homme des 9 Royaumes, mais qui au finale finissait toujours par l'exaspérer par son cruel manque de préoccupation autre que le sexe. Le typique style de femme élevée dans un bordel par une mère déjà bien "en service" qui ne s'était jamais donnée la peine de vouloir voir sa fille s'élever intellectuellement, préférant lui enseigner l'attrait de l'argent facile à toute autre éducation qui puisse être donnée en dehors d'un lit.

 _\- "Je suis une concubine Mon Seigneur, j'ai été donné à la Guilde étant encore enfant... Et éduquée pendant des années pour servir et réconforter les hommes... Comme je suis disposé à vous montrez, si vous me le permettez..."_ lui dit Daia dans un strict appel à la Luxure, Mais auquel Loki restait perplexe...

Objectivement, Daia eu tout ce qu'un homme pouvait "désirer" dans un lit, mais son petit manège de vulgaire fille public ne plus plaisait guère. " _Tellement classique... Tellement Pathétique !"_ pensa-t-il, que son goût pour cette fille ne pouvait aller plus loin. De plus il n'était certainement pas disposer à devoir quoi que ce soit à cette sorcière de Karnilla !

C'est vrai qu'avec leurs charmes, les femmes étaient capables de bien des choses sur les hommes. Mais en ce moment même certains hommes l’empêchaient de récupérer sa propriété, ce qui commençait à sincèrement le travailler. Fort heureusement, il connut de réputation une femme capable de faire plier n'importe quel mâle à sa volonté : Lorelei. Mais celle-ci avait pris la fuite lors de la rixe avec Algrim dans les donjons de Asgard, il lui fallait remettre la main dessus.

 

**Vendredi 21 mars 2014**

 

Par chance, un mois après Lorelei qui n'a pas résisté bien longtemps à créer de nouveaux troubles, est identifiée sur Midgard dans l'état du Nevada aux Etats-Unis. Odin-Loki ordonne donc à Sif, une femme donc non manipulable par la rousse sœur de Amora, d'aller l'appréhender et de la ramener _"vivante"_ précise-t-il.

 

**Mercredi 26 mars 2014**

 

C'est ce que fit la guerrière ce jour, ramenant finalement Lorelei à Asgard. Odin-Loki la juge et condamnée à mort, mais lui propose un marché en échange de sa vie : se servir de son pouvoir de persuasion sur les hommes pour trouver la femme de Loki. Elle commencera par faire parler le Roi de Jotunheim et devra remonter la piste jusqu'à la Princesse perdue... (Vu dans la série SHIELD) L'après-midi même, elle est envoyée officiellement en enquête.

Et devant la froideur apparente du Roi, Lorelei avait du se convaincre de donner d'elle-même pour y parvenir. Car aucun homme n'était inaccessible pour qui savait s'y prendre, lui donnant aussi l'occasion de découvrir la meilleure partie de leur espèce ! Elle comprit avec amusement pourquoi la mère biologique de Loki, une Asgardienne, laissa tout tomber pour partir vivre dans les glaces de Jotunheim. Ses habitants n'étaient peut être pas les hôtes les plus accueillants qu'il soit, mais on pouvait dire que les mâles avaient de sacrés avantages en nature ! Et peu importe la façon de s'en servir avec une taille pareille ! Lorelei se disait que les présevatifs nervurés qu'elle eut connus sur Midgard était bien peu de choses à côté de ce qu'elle découvrit à Jotunheim. Cette particularité anatomique était due à des veines "congestives" qui couraient en réseaux organisés le long du corps des jotunns, celles-ci saillées à divers endroits et apparaissaient comme des stries à la surface de leur peaux comme le front, les épaules, le torse... Parfois augmentées par des scarifications rituelles. Les motifs différant d'un individu à l'autre jouer un rôle d'anti-gel naturel, leur permettant aussi de suffisamment réchauffer leur corps caverneux pour permettre une érection de qualité même par de très basses températures. D'où également leur présence en anneaux dans la région génitale...

Très rapidement, Loki apprend donc que Aurore se trouve en fait depuis un bon moment à Vanaheim chez le général Elder ! L'homme a donc tenu parole. Et pour éviter toute erreur, il reprendra la forme du soldat Brett Tucker et ira la chercher lui-même dès le lendemain à la première heure. 

 

**Mardi 1er Avril 2014**

 

Un grand fracas sortit Aurore de son sommeil et la fit bondir de son lit. Des cris venant du rez-de-chaussée glacèrent son sang et elle se leva en vitesse. Pourtant, elle se figea lorsqu'elle entendit Elder crier d'une voix grave :

_\- "De quel droit venez-vous chez moi ! Je n'ai rien à cacher, ne serait-ce quelques fûts d'hydromel dans ma cave ! C'est une honte ! Le Roi Fey sera tenu au courant de vos agissements, Asgardiens !"_

Ses paroles paraissaient anodines, mais elles visaient à avertir Aurore que les soldats de Odin étaient venus la chercher. Aurore tâcha de rester calme et concentrée pour chercher une solution rapidement. Mais elle entendit déjà les pas lourds des Einherjars dans l'escalier et la voix du général Vane qui continuait à maudire les militaires Asgardiens de violer sa propriété privée. Aurore se rua vers la penderie pour s'y cacher derrière la longueur de ses robes, craignant de ne pas avoir le temps de refermer la porte sur elle. Et quasiment au moment elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir à pleine volée et taper violemment contre la porte du placard où elle se trouvait enfermée.

 _\- "C'est la chambre de la cousine de ma femme !"_ se défendit Elder

 _\- "Où est-elle ?"_ questionna le garde

_\- "Partie se promener, elle aime se lever au première lueur du jour."_

Debout derrière une des portes de sa penderie, elle pouvait observer la scène par une fente. Le grand Einherjar blond aux yeux bleus avec une légère barbe. L'homme regardait attentivement autour de lui avant d'avancer vers le lit regardant les draps ouverts avant de jeter un regard vers la salle de bain.

 _\- "Bien sûr... Et j'imagine que la cousine de votre épouse sort se promener dans toute la ville en chemise de nuit ?"_ dit l'homme blond qui avait vu sur le bord de la vasque de la salle d'eau, non une chemise de nuit, mais des vêtements de jour. _"J'imagine que cela doit être intéressant mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre"_ conclut le garde Tucker qui se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le placard et ouvrit les deux portes en grand sous le regard effrayé d'Aurore.

Elle n'aima pas le regard du soldat sur elle. Pour qui se prenait-il ! Elle eut l'impression que celui-ci était presque famillier, scrutateur, la détaillant dans son déshabillé avec intensité. Elle poussa un véritable cri de terreur quand l'Asgardien se permit de la saisir par la taille l'arrachant à sa piètre cachette.

 _\- "NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS, RUSTRE !!!"_ Aurore se tortillait sur elle-même pour donner de l'élan à sa main qui traversa le vide, le garde évitant l'attaque comme si il l'eut vu venir. Décidément les Einherjars ne devaient pas être mauvais sur un champ de bataille pensa-t-elle.

Elder protesta à son tour, arguant qu'il était impossible que la jeune femme fut la personne que Odin cherchait mais la jeune Française s'était trahie elle-même en ouvrant la bouche. Le garde le fit taire d'un geste de sa main libre, alors que les autres soldats dans la pièce l'encerclèrent toutes armes dehors. Elder regarda Aurore avec un air désolé, il ne pouvait plus rien faire, elle le savait bien. Il avait déjà risqué gros pour la protéger et elle songea avec peine qu'il aurait sûrement tout perdu quand le jour se lèverait. Il subirait les représailles pour avoir caché pendant si longtemps une personne recherchée par l'Etat de Asgard. Son titre de noblesse, son statut de général, peut-être pire... Sa vie était ruinée.

 _\- "Plus besoin de jouer la comédie, Dame Aurore"_ lâcha le garde blond en passant des menottes à serrage automatique autour des fins poignets de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière ne reconnut pas le garde, alors que lui l'avait identifié au premier regard. Un regard qui lui semblait malsain. L'observait-il déjà à Asgard ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec cet homme, mais elle fut obligée de le suivre, tirant les menottes à lui un air satisfait sur le visage. D'un dernier regard elle dit merci à Elder. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de prendre ses affaires ou de plus s'habiller malgré sa légère chemise de nuit avant de retourner à Asgard. Tucker décrétant qu'elle n'était pas transparente et qu'elle pouvait voyager ainsi, ne devant pas faire attendre le Roi.

Et naturellement c'est aussi Tucker qui la maintint contre lui pour le voyage. La Princesse était positivement outrée de la familiarité du soldat blond avec elle, et ne se priva pas pour lui faire sentir, envoyant un fort coup de coude dans ses côtés après leur arrivée de l'autre côté du Bifrost. Ce qui lui fit plus de mal à elle qu'à lui surtout sous son armure, mais le pire c'est que l'homme semblait au comble de l'amusement. Elle le détestait celui-là !

 

(A Asgard)

 

Rien n'avait changé là-bas, le palais Valaskjálf toujours aussi imposant dans le paysage, quoi qu'un peu abîmé au niveau du grand balcon de la salle du trône lui sembla-t-il. Aurore fut démenottée sur place puis emmenait dans ses anciens appartements où elle put prendre un bain et se changer avant d'être reçue par le Roi. Elle pensa amèrement qu'il voulut sans doute jubiler de la victoire d'être enfin parvenu à la retrouver.

C'était trop étrange pour elle de se retrouver ici, à Asgard, après presque 4 ans. Sans les pommes de Idunn elle avait maintenant l'air d'être dans la vingtaine. Toujours un bon score pour ses 32 ans. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui avait changé. Certains objets à elle ou à Loki avaient disparu, avait été remplacés ou tout simplement déplacés... Des changements certainement imperceptibles pour n'importe qui sauf pour elle, qui y avait vécu presque 12 ans avant son premier exil à Jotunheim. Elle se dit que probablement les appartements avait été fouillés à la recherche de preuves d'accusations lors de la dernière escapade improvisée de Loki et son frère...

Une statuette de Roméo et Juliette achetée à Vérone durant leur voyage de Noce en Italie, logiquement dans la bibliothèque du salon était introuvable. Une carafe en cristal remplie d'hydromel que Loki tenait toujours à portée de main sur la table où ils mangeaient ensemble n'était plus la même et sa timbale en étain était également aux abonnés absents... Mais c'est dans la chambre où il manquait les plus grandes choses. Une bergère avec son repose-pied n'était plus là non plus. Le lit avait été remplacé, quand des livres quelle n'eut pas connus étaient placés négligemment sur le bureau de son défunt mari où une petite photo de mariage avait également disparu. Pourtant aucun bijoux à elle n'avait disparu. Seulement des objets personnels auquel son mari tenaient particulièrement, des souvenirs ou même des cadeaux qu'elle lui avait fait... Tous ces menus larcins la désolèrent.

En se rendant à la salle du trône, encore une fois en robe de deuil, la Princesse put constater l'étendue des dégâts dans la pièce toujours en cours de réfection. Au nombre de colonnes touchées, elle s'étonna que rien ne se soit encore effondré. Sur son trône impérieux, Odin, la fixait avec la même intensité que le garde à Vanaheim, mais avec plus de curiosité, ce qui surprit la jeune femme compte tenu que c'est lui qui l'avait tout de même envoyé chercher !

 _\- "Vous devez-vous incliner devant votre Roi Princesse Aurore"_ intima le garde qui l'avait escortée depuis ses appartements et qui se tenait toujours derrière elle. 

Mais la jeune femme resta droite comme un I, incapable de bouger. Son souhait n'était pas de désobéir ou de se rebeller, seulement, elle ne parvint pas à esquisser le mouvement demandé. Son corps refusait bizarrement de lui obéir, ne voulait ni s'incliner ni se pencher... Alors elle resta droite, fixant le souverain avec agacement, lui qui n'avait pas changé depuis le jour de son procès 4 ans plus tôt, mis à part qu'il semblait épuisé. Alors elle éprouva une rage intense à l'idée qu'il eut seulement les traits fatigués alors qu'elle avait enduré la privation de toutes parts durant son exil sur Jotunheim, à en être méconnaissable à son arrivée à Vanaheim. Odin était peut-être las de ses responsabilités, mais elle, elle était ravagée et meurtrie. Que lui voulait-il encore ? Loki avait été réhabilité, ne pouvait-elle pas mener le reste de ses jours en paix ? Trouvait-il que sa condamnation pour les crimes de son mari ne fut pas suffisante ? Devait-elle encore payer posthumement pour les méfaits de son prétendu fils jusqu' à la fin des ses jours ? Alors pourquoi ? Loin de Asgard elle ne causait de tort à personne !!!

Alors elle sentit une main appuyer fortement sur son épaule droite, et un genoux derrière le sien exerçant une pression douloureuse la forçant à effectuer l'agenouillement demandé.

 _\- "CA SUFFIT ! laissez-nous,"_ trancha Odin en s'étant levé d'un bon de son trône.

Les gardes présents s'écartèrent d'Aurore et sans l'empêcher de se redresser ni de faire face au Roi qui était près d'elle à présent. De toute façon que pouvait une simple Midgardienne face au père de toutes choses.

 _\- "Cela a été difficile de te trouver, il semblerait que tu te sois fait des amis souhaitant vraiment te protéger,"_ avança Odin avec un ton légèrement dédaigneux.

Aurore resta muette, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

 _\- "L'on m'a dit également que tu ne portais plus le deuil de ton époux à Vanaheim. Pourquoi le porter ici ?"_ demanda-t-il avec suspicion à présent.

 _\- "C'est vrai"_ répondit seulement la jeune femme, une légère lueur de défi animant ses yeux. _"A vrai dire j'étais partie pour le porter le temps réglementaire mais j'ai appris en cours que Loki n'étais pas si mort que ça. Mais aujourd'hui que la chose semble plus confirmée..."_ s'arrêtant en cours les mots bloquant en travers de sa gorge.

\- _"Bien... Je suis soulagé que tu aies survécu à Jotunnheim. Comment as-tu convaincu le Roi Helblendi de couvrir ta fuite ?"_  Demanda le Roi toujours suspicieux.

\- _"Et vous ? Comment avez-vous réussi à le faire avouer où il m'avait envoyée ? C'est bizarre d'être ici... Je me rappelle pourtant qu'il fut dit un jour que ma présence n'était plus souhaitée à Asgard, alors même que je risquais de ne survivre à leur grande période hivernale... Oh oui ! C'est vrai... A cette époque mon mari était de nouveau vivant, enfermé dans vos geôles... Mais de ça, personne n'a semblé utile de m'en informer."_  Lâcha Aurore avec ironie.

 _\- "C'était avant, Aurore. Avant que Loki ne sacrifie sa vie pour Asgard,"_ répondit Odin, la peine visible sur son visage. _"Maintenant qu'il a été lavé de ses crimes, tu l'es aussi. Néanmoins, j'aimerais toujours savoir comment tu as convaincu le Roi de te cacher d'Asgard. Et j'es_ _père que tu l'as fait d'une façon différente de la nôtre pour obtenir ta position à Vanaheim." S_ canda le Roi d'un ton inquisiteur.

 _\- "Je ne sais pas comment vous avez obtenu Ma Position, comme vous dîtes ! Le Roi des Jotuns m'a simplement dit qu'il voulait me sauver comme le Roi de Asgard avait sauvé l'un des leurs il y a longtemps. Je pense qu'il voulait s'affranchir de cette dette morale ou quelque chose de la sorte. Que sais-je !"_ lança Aurore agacée de tout cet interrogatoire.

Odin regardait un moment le visage fermé de la jeune femme, semblant sonder la véracité de ses propos.

 _\- "Je te crois."_ admit-il. _"Tu as beaucoup changée,"_ se lamenta le Roi. _"Pas que physiquement, la véhémence dans tes paroles envers moi... Où est donc passée la jeune Princesse sage et réfléchie que j'ai connu jadis ?"_

 _\- "Sans doute que cette Princesse là est morte sur ce Rocher Glaciale qu'est la forteresse de Utgard, quand elle a compris que ni la sagesse, ni la réflexion ne lui permettrait de survivre,"_ dit-elle en plissant les yeux et serrant les dents.

- _"Je suis navré que tu aies souffert. crois-moi. As-tu... As-tu été torturée ? d'une quelconque manière ? Des sévices ?"_ questionna-t-il prudemment, plus près d'elle, visiblement préoccupé de la réponse que Aurore allait lui donner. Mais elle répondit négativement de la tête.

 _\- "Non. Non, rien de ce genre. Enfin, j'étais gardée dans une chambre de pierre...On m'y apportait mes repas... La plupart du temps j'étais totalement ignorée."_ Avoua-t-elle.

Odin semblait plutôt soulagé de son aveux, et ce Odin-Loki laissa presque tomber le masque en risquant une main consolatrice sur l'épaule de son épouse qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis près de 4 ans.

 _\- "Ne me touCHEZ PAS !"_ s'emporta-t-elle, se dégageant brusquement. Evidemment, elle ne voyait ici non Loki mais Odin. La rage intense, visible dans son regard surprit le Prince. _"Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je ressens à votre égard. J'ai imaginé mille et une façons de vous tuer, de me venger, venger mon mari... Vous m'avez bannie comme on écrase un insecte, comme si je n'étais rien pour vous alors que j'ai toujours prêté allégeance à Asgard, toujours ! Quoi que vous en dîtes ! Je vous aurais moins détesté si vous m'aviez condamnée à mort, plutôt que cette vie de parias, loin d'ici, loin de Midgard, loin de ma famille !"_ cracha Aurore non-stop.

 _\- "Tu m'en veux à ce point ?"_ constata le Roi d'une voix presque joyeuse.

- _"Vous m'avez fait payer les crimes de Loki comme si j'avais manigancé avec lui, ce qui n'a jamais était le cas ! Certes, j'avais mes responsabilités, mais je ne méritais pas l'exil sur une terre à laquelle je ne pouvais survivre. Alors que même Loki, après son raid sur Midgard, s'en est tiré avec un simple enfermement !"_

- _"Tu aurais souhaité que Loki soit condamné plus lourdement ?"_ questionna Odin-Loki incrédule.

 _\- "Je n'en sais rien, après tout lui aussi m'a trahie en se faisant passer pour mort alors qu'il préparait son invasion pour prendre mon propre monde !"_ lâcha Aurore autant à bout de souffle qu'à bout de patience. _"Et sincèrement, après tout ça, je me moque bien de son sort !"_

Une pointe de douleur vrillait dans le coeur de Loki. La distance, le temps, les épreuves... avaient peut-être eu raison de son attachement à lui. Mais les larmes dans ses yeux lui dirent le contraire.

Aurore, elle, n'avait pas imaginé que libérer toutes ces rancunes accumulées lui serait aussi bénéfique. Elle avait tellement à dire, et personne à qui vraiment parler pendant tant de temps ! Se trouver face à Odin pour lui dire ses quatres vérités était libérateur.

 _\- "Tu mens Aurore, le sort de Loki t'intéresse, au contraire. Sinon, tu ne serais pas restée avec le général Elder..."_ dit Odin stoïque, une étrange lueur dans son regard scrutateur. 

- _"Basiquement ? J'ai été échangée par le Roi Helblendi contre des vivres permanents pour leur hiver,"_ déclara Aurore avec neutralité.

 _\- "Ne lui aurais-tu pas dit que tu étais l'épouse de_ _Hveðrungr pour qu'il t'aide si longtemps ?"_ demanda Odin amusé. _"A ton avis, qui me l'a révélé ? Le général a une famille et un rang à protéger..."_  Dit Odin, marchant le long des marches du trône les mains dans son dos. Aurore avait vu la même attitude de réflexion mille fois chez son époux. Finalement le père et fils adoptif se ressemblait plus qu'elle l'eut pensé.

 _\- "Non..."_ fit la Princesse, ne voulant pas croire que Elder put la trahir. _"Vous mentez !"_ Dit-elle, soudainement bouleversée.

\- _"Vraiment ? Je mens ? Elder m'a dit avoir un accord avec Loki concernant ta protection... Et je sais qu'il le cherchait malgré l'annonce de sa nouvelle mort auquel il ne croyait pas. Et toi, tu savais tout ceci, n'est-ce pas ?"_

Aurore ne répondit pas, blessée par la nouvelle trahison dont elle avait été victime. N'était-elle devenue qu'une monnaie d'échange ? D'abord son envoi à Jotunheim comme otage, puis marchandée pour la nourriture de Vanaheim dans les 3 dernières années, et enfin, sa revente à Asgard, par un homme en qui elle faisait totalement confiance.

 _\- "C'est ça. peut-être. Bien sûr !"_ Répondit finalement Aurore à bout. _"J'espérais retrouver Loki pour qu'ensemble nous renversions Asgard, détruirions Jotunheim avant de partir assiéger Midgard pour les prochaines vacances d'été. Et puis tous les autres Royaumes quand à faire..."_ se moqua-t-elle avec laxisme. _"Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai appris à survivre, j'ai pris tout ce qu'on m'a offert car je n'avais plus rien. Peu m'importait de retrouver Loki ou non, j'ai aussi appris à tirer un trait sur mes illusions de collégienne. Ce que je voulais en restant avec Elder c'était avant tout me protéger de vous."_

 _\- "Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends. Que la fidèle Aurore ait renoncé à sa loyauté pour Son Roi,"_ déclara Odin-Loki de nouveau suspicieux. Ne croyant qu'à moitié ses paroles sans savoir réellement pourquoi. _"Et avec Elder ? quel a été la nature de votre relation durant ces trois années passées ensemble ?"_

 _\- "Vous êtes sérieux là ?!?"_ Aurore était choquée que son ex-beaux père ne la plaça pas plus haut que ça. _"Vous savez, pour moi je suis devenue veuve cette nuit où Loki a chuté du Bifrost. De toute façon, si Loki ne voulait pas être trouvé, je ne vois pas comment moi, une simple et faible petite Humaine, j'aurais fait !"_

_\- "Tu attendais qu'il te trouve ?"_

_\- "Hummm (rire) Avait-il seulement envie de le faire ? Je crois que l'on m'a dit qu'il fut Accablé d'Un But Glorieux selon ses propres dires. Je ne pense pas avoir fait partie de ses plans une seule seconde. Loki n'a jamais eu besoin de moi pour faire sa vie. Je crois qu'au final, pour lui, j'ai toujours été l'encombrante épouse que sa mère lui avait collé dans les pattes pour l'empêcher de tourner en rond."_

_\- "Tu lui en veux ? Tu regrettes votre mariage ?" demanda Odin à la fois curieux et hésitant._

_\- "Non. Je ne regrette pas notre mariage. Il a été un bon époux, à sa façon. Je crois même m'être rendue compte que je l'aimais sincèrement après sa première disparition. Mais au final il m'a abandonnée, comme il a toujours eu peur d'être lui-même abandonné. Alors j'ai tourné la page. C'est ce que l'on fait lorsque l'on est abandonné. On tourne la page et oublie pour survivre."_

 

_"Tourner la page..."_

 

Odin-Loki esquiva un léger sourire que Aurore ne put comprendre.

 _"Je l'ai fait, je t'ai cherchée. Et maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée, je t'ai définitivement perdue..."_ pensa-t-il secrètement avec regret.

Maintenant, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour elle était de la laisser en paix.

Néanmoins Loki était ce qu'il était. Son esprit de possession lui interdisait de lui rendre sa liberté et repartir à sa guise...

\- _"Je te restitue tout. Tout ce qui est à toi de droit en tant que veuve douaire de ton époux. Tu peux regagner tes anciens appartements et je vais également faire le nécessaire pour tes actifs et la réversion de ta pension à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je sais que Loki restreignait tes déplacements mais il fut juste une question de sécurité alors même veuve, ces restrictions seront les mêmes. Si tu veux sortir du Palais tu dois m'en avertir et un garde t'accompagnera. Pour ce qui est de l'intérieur du Palais ta suivante restera tout le temps avec toi. Je ne veux pas te voir seule en dehors de tes appartements. Tu comprends ?"_

 _\- "Je suis en résidence surveillée donc."_ lâcha Aurore sans équivoque.

_\- "Non. Tu es une Dame respectable et j'entends que vous le restiez."_

_\- "Je rêve ! Vous me prenez carrément pour une traînée à présent ?!?"_

_\- "Non. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, c'est que je ne fais pas confiance aux autres !"_ tenta ultimement de justifier Odin-Loki. 

_\- "Vous savez, votre f... ...Loki m'a sorti la même chose. Souvent."_

_\- "Je sais. Il était mon fils."_ dit le Roi dans un sourire satisfait, en permettant à la jeune femme de se retirer.

Le soir dans les appartements d'Odin, Loki reprend sa véritable apparence en s'asseyant à son secrétaire. Il déverrouille et ouvre le panneau de bois sur divers objets personnels qu'il a récupérés pour prendre entre ses doigt la petite photo de son mariage, et contemple attentivement le jeune couple assis à leur banquet de Noces, pas vraiment souriant, ni vraiment heureux d'être là. Pourtant cette photo était restée près de 12 ans sur le bureau de leur chambre. Il aimait bien cette photo, c'était eux. Sans pause particulière ni sourire forcé. Sa mère était encore en vie à l'époque. Il se croyait encore le fils biologique de Odin et Frigga à l'époque... A la fin, ils s'étaient même imaginés vouloir des enfants ensemble. Et aujourd'hui elle lui avait dit avoir penser _"sincèrement aimait"_ après leur première séparation... Maintenant il était nostalgique de toute cette innocence perdue visible dans les yeux du jeune couple. Il pouvait sentir son cœur se serrait et ses yeux devenir brumeux. Maintenant jamais plus rien ne pourrait être comme avant. A lui aussi il lui fallait tourner la page.

Il reposait la petite photo carrée contre la statuette de Roméo et sa Juliette et refermait la porte du secrétaire comme il fermait la porte sur ces espoirs conjugaux passés...

 

**Mercredi 15 avril 2015**

 

15 jours après son retour à Asgard, une nouvelle routine s'était installée pour Aurore. Elle passait la plupart du temps dans ses nouveaux appartements qu'elle savait surveillés par un garde. Car le lendemain de son arrivée elle avait finalement refusé d'emménager de nouveau dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Loki, alors elle logeait à présent dans une aile différente du Palais. Loin de ses souvenirs de moments partagés avec Loki : Leur première dispute comme leur première réconciliation, leur premier St Nicolas ensemble, et les autres d'après... Leur première nuit ensemble. Leur premier vrai baiser, la première caresse sur sa peau nue, la chaleur du souffle de Loki dans son cou... C'était trop dure de continuer de vivre et dormir là-bas.

Sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, le Roi Odin lui rendait souvent visite, si bien qu'elle songea qu'il éprouvait des remords à son sujet. Peut-être la mort de son épouse Frigga l'avait adouci ? Ou peut-être était-ce parce que ses deux fils s'étaient éloignés de lui... Il lui avait dire que Thor était tombé amoureux d'une Midgardienne, Jane Foster, une scientifique, avec qui il était parti vivre à Londres... Aurore pensa que Sif, qui lui était destinée depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ne devait pas être particulièrement ravie de la situation...

Malgré les ressentiments qu'elle avait à l'égard de Odin, elle ne parvenait plus à le détester. Il avait changé lui aussi... Ils avaient discuté des heures durant lesquelles elle avait craché tout son venin, puis l'avait écouté, tout comme lui avait été attentif malgré les paroles blessantes à son encontre. Elle comprenait maintenant que Odin n'était au fond pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Même s'il avait dû prendre des décisions pénibles durant son existence. Il était Roi, il faisait son devoir tout comme elle avait fait le sien envers Loki. Finalement, Odin et elle étaient dans le même business, tous deux captifs de leur rôle ; devant parfois agir à l'encontre de leurs désirs ou sentiments personnels. Oh ! Elle n'appréciait pas plus Odin qu'avant, non ! Elle lui en voudrait à jamais pour son exil et tout ce qu'elle avait vécu par la suite, mais sa colère étaient apaisée.

Cet après-midi Aurore soupira en regardant le soleil couchant par la fenêtre...

Malgré le fait qu'elle soit dans une prison dorée, elle ne s'ennuyait pas. Elle avait repris une correspondance à sa famille, expliquant sa longue absence par des soucis politiques sans plus de détail. Odin, comme aujourd'hui, lui apportait des livres en Français, et elle fut à chaque fois surprise des bons goûts qu'il avait pour la lecture. Ils finissaient ensuite par en discuter, et parfois, elle retrouvait Loki dans ses discours. Elle s'était surprise à avoir des pincements au coeur en remarquant certaines intonations ou mimiques identiques entre le père et le fils adoptif. Quelquefois, c'était un froncement de sourcils qui lui rappelait son mari, parfois un rire... Mais après tout, Odin était celui qui avait élevé Loki depuis presque sa naissance, c'était sans doute normal... Elle n'avait jamais connu le Roi Laufey, le véritable géniteur de son mari, mais elle avait noté la même façon virile de s'asseoir entre Helblendi avec Loki, une façon virile mais très mal vue en Français qu'on appelait vulgairement par "s'asseoir comme une ..." ; mais aussi certains angles identiques dans leur visage, surtout les mêmes pomettes hautes et saillantes... Mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Loki avait beaucoup plus en commun avec Odin ou même Thor et Frigga... Elle avait vu comment la Reine et Loki tortillaient leurs mains lorsqu'il furent préoccupés, au point où elle aussi avait peu à peu pris cette habitude pour contenir ses émotions.

Mais même avec tout ce temps passé avec son ancienne épouse, Loki n'oubliait pas son rôle en tant que Odin. Et bientôt il entendit parler d'un autre criminel à reprendre sur Midgard : Vin-Tak. Il dépêche Sif... (Vu dans la série SHIELD)

 

**Vendredi 17 avril 2015**

 

Sif revient à Asgard avec le Kree Vin-Tak et le fait renvoyer chez lui sur Hala. (Vu dans la série SHIELD)

Ce jour là, en fin d'après-midi, Odin-Loki fit une rapide visite à Aurore dans son salon, et posa cette question comme un cheveux tombé au milieu de sa soupe :

 _\- "Aurore, je crois que pour toi il est probablement temps que tu refasses ta vie. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre ainsi : seule du matin au soir. C'est la raison pour laquelle je te libère officiellement de ton engagement avec Loki. Tu peux même retourner auprès de ta famille sur Midgard si tu le désires. Je ferais le nécessaire pour te trouver un logement proche des tiens et que tu continues à percevoir la rente de Loki pour vivre décemment,"_ lui dit-il alors que son visage trahissait combien ses mots lui coûtaient.

Aurore resta silencieuse, les yeux rivés sur le Bifrost à l'extérieur comme elle aimait voir les reflets du soleil jouer sur le pont arc-en-ciel. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle ressentait aux mots de'Odin. Elle avait la possibilité d'être de nouveau "libre" de contracter une autre union, de retourner sur Midgard. Pourtant, cette éventualité ne la réjouissait pas autant qu'elle le voudrait.

\- _"Si tu le veux, je te trouverais un bon époux, à Asgard ou Midgard, qui te traitera comme tu le mérites. Pas comme l'a fait Loki,"_ ajouta le Roi avec regret.

 _\- "Loki n'était pas un mauvais mari,"_ contredit Aurore en fuyant Odin du regard. _"Certes, il a commis des actes répréhensibles, mais pas en tant que époux. Jamais."_

 _\- "Tu mérites un homme qui t'aimera vraiment, et que tu pourras aimer en retour. Tu pourras construire une famille, et donner ta loyauté à quelqu'un qui le mérite,"_ continuait d'assurer Odin en ignorant les paroles de la jeune femme.

 _\- "Je ne veux pas donner ma loyauté, ou tout autre chose, à quelqu'un d'autre,"_ trancha Aurore. _"Je préfère porter le deuil même si je dois être seule toute ma vie."_

 _\- "Il ne reviendra pas, Loki est mort. L'homme avec qui tu as été mariée est mort. Il avait changé. Le pouvoir et la haine l'ont transformé,"_ expliqua Odin-Loki à lui-même également en regardant dans le vide.

 _\- "Peu importe ce qu'il était devenu, je ne veux pas épouser un autre homme. J'ai quitté ma maison et mon monde alors que je n'avais que 16 ans et j'ai ensuite passé les 12 années suivantes à ses côtés, puis mes 4 ans de Veuvage... ça fait 16 ans de plus... Je n'aurais plus la force de tout recommencer avec quelqu'un d'autre,"_ fit la jeune femme en secouant la tête avec négation. _"Je ne suis pas une Asgardienne, je suis presque déjà à la moitié de ma vie. Maintenant je veux juste être en paix."_

 _\- "Bien entendu, je ne te forcerais pas à te remarier. Cela dois être ta décision. Mais si jamais tu changes d'avis, fais le moi savoir,"_ dit-il sincèrement. Intérieurement Loki ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir satisfait, se levant il partit sans se retourner.

Aurore resta pantoise un instant. Cet échange paraissait si irréel... Elle-même ne se comprenait pas à vrai dire. Pourquoi vouloir rester fidèle à tout prix à Loki alors qu'il ne reviendrait jamais ? Elle aurait pu être libre d'épouser un homme : Un homme bien. Avoir des enfants à elle, une belle maison, un chat même ! Et pourtant, elle restait accrochée au Prince disparu dans l'incompréhension générale. Certainement que contrairement aux autres, elle avait réellement cru en lui, et une part d'elle-même continuait encore à voir le bon chez son époux... Probablement comme Frigga l'avait fait jusqu'à sa mort, continuant à aller voir son fils en prison... Et après tout, c'est vrai que c'était Frigga qui l'avait formé à ses devoirs d'épouse avant son mariage avec Loki, modelant certainement son esprit à faire preuve d'abnégation devant les frasques de son cadet.

Et malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, elle restait persuadée qu'il aurait été un bon Roi pour Asgard, mais avait été forcé d'user de stratagèmes pour le prouver. Non, elle ne pouvait simplement pas le trahir en choisissant d'épouser un autre... Peut-être même qu'elle attendait son retour surprise, encore ! Elle se trouva pathétique, depuis quand espérait-elle le revoir ? Pourquoi son coeur s'emballait comme celui d'une adolescente à son évocation ? Elle savait que ce n'était pas de l'amour vrai, pourtant, elle se sentit encore fébrile en repensant à leur ébats passés : l'odeur d'agrume et de cèdre émanant de sa peau, sa langue experte traînant le long de ses seins, sa main forte pressant le bas de son dos contre lui, sa virilité la comblant plus que de raison... Elle restait nauséeuse et nettement dégoutée de s'imaginer avec un autre. Et puis même en écartant Loki de ses pensées, elle ne voulait pas être de nouveau enchaînée à quelqu'un, ni revivre les pénibles années d'ajustement de caractère du début de la vie conjugale. Si elle devait être déchargée de ses obligations envers Loki, soit. Mais elle préférait demeurer seule et libre de vivre sa vie pour elle-même, pas pour un éventuel époux à qui servir la boisson et la pitance chaque jour que Dieu fait...

Le soir, Aurore prépara ses affaires pour partir au plus tôt le lendemain matin, Odin l'ayant autorisé à se rendre dans sa famille pour la dernière semaine de vacances de Pâques, elle aurait dû être heureuse mais était plutôt anxieuse à l'idée de revoir ses proches après plus de 4 ans...

 

**Samedi 18 Avril au Samedi 25 avril 2015**

**Midgard, France.**

 

Aurore n'arrivait pas a croire qu'elle était revenue chez elle pour ces vacances de Pâques, qu'elle allait pouvoir fêter en famille. Odin savait que son petit cousin, ce nourrisson à l'époque, qui lui avait tant donné envie d'être mère à son tour serait présent, et il espérait secrètement que voir l'enfant lui ferait accepter de refaire sa vie.

Mais en réalité pour Aurore tout ne fonctionna pas comme prévu. Elle était là, installée dans son ancienne chambre à redécouvrir ses possessions... Elle fut surprise de voir dans sa table de chevet l'un des nombreux bijoux d'excuse offert par Loki, car il s'était emporté à trop l'attendre dans un magasin pour choisir des cadeaux de Noël pour sa belle-famille. Le lendemain matin, il s'était levé de bonne heure pour partir lui acheter ce collier d'Améthystes aux **Galerie Lafayette**  qu'il lui avait offert avant le repas de midi, pour aussi lui offrir les boucles d'oreilles assorties le soir de Noël. Au final c'était un bon souvenir, et elle ne put réprimer un rire à cette évocation, en repensant à la tête de Loki à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait dans une nouvelle boutique, tout en effleurant de ses doigts le premier d'entre eux : Le bracelet d'Or qui n'avait pas quitté son poignet depuis le procés qui l'avait menée à l'exil.

Elle aurait dû être sereine maintenant qu'elle était réhabillitée. Mais encore aujourd'hui elle faisait des cauchemars terrifiants. La plupart du temps, elle était incapable de se souvenir de l'objet de son rêve, mais elle était toujours chamboulée. Elle se réveille encore parfois en sueur et tétanisée, voyant Loki tomber dans les abysses, Loki lâchant sa main, Loki tué par les Elfes noirs, Loki torturé par Thanos... Loki avait beau être mort il habitait toujours son subconscient. Alors elle fondait en larmes, se moquant de maîtriser ses émotions comme elle devait le faire en public, de toute façon, elle en était incapable. Et même lorsque ses pleurs cessaient, elle restait inerte dans le lit comme morte, comme elle se sentait à l'intérieur.

Car tous l'avait trahie en fin de compte. Loki, fidèle à sa réputation lui avait menti, Odin l'avait quasiment répudiée, Helblendi l'avait vendue à Elder, qui l'avait ensuite dénoncée à Asgard... Au tout début de son mariage elle s'était crue seule à Asgard, avec pour seule compagnie le cynisme de son mari qui l'ignorait jusqu'à dans leur lit ou Frigga et ses promenades au marché... Mais c'est maintenant qu'elle était vraiment seule, sans personne à qui se confier ou faire confiance.

Sa mère elle, bien que autocentrée, n'était pas aveugle et voyait bien que sa fille n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, même si elle luttait pour le cacher. Aurore n'avait jamais été la fille aux sourires faciles, mais à présent, elle ne riait même plus de bon cœur comme avant aux blagues de son beau-père, demeurant effacée et mélancolique. Peut-être comme Justine, l'héroïne du film du Danois  **Lars Von Trier** ,  **"Melancholia"** pensa l'homme... Elle passait ses journées avachie devant la télé ou à dormir dans sa chambre, à attendre que le temps passe..., n'allant même pas voir son petit cousin, ne le prenant même pas dans les bras lorsque son oncle vint lui rendre visite, se contentant d'afficher un sourire de façade, comme si elle regardait des chatons en vitrine qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir.

Quasiment toutes les après-midi sa mère essaya de la forcer à sortir en ville avec elle, mais elle déclinait constamment l'offre, prétextant être fatiguée. Sa mère ne savait pas à qui elle en voulait le plus : A ce fourbe de Loki, qui avait épousé sa fille pour l’entraîner dans ses fourberies ? Ou à Odin qui avait tué ses émotions en la répudiant de la famille Royale jusqu'à Jotunheim ? Ou a son ex-mari, qui au final n'avait pas hésité à "vendre" son enfant unique pour s’exonérer du paiement de sa pension alimentaire ? Quand à elle-même, et bien se remettre en question n'était pas dans son caractère. Pourtant, elle aussi avait apposé sa signature à côté de celle de son ex-mari, sur le formulaire de dérogation pour le mariage d'un mineur ainsi que l'autorisation de sortie du territoire. Et même son contrat pré-nuptial en tant que représentant légal ! Troooppp contente que Sa Fille épouse un Prince et qu'elle puisse elle-même devenir la grand-mère de petits Princes et petites Princesses sauce **Disney**. Loin de vouloir se poser la question si avec tout ce qui avait été discuté durant les négociations pré-nuptiales, le vie d'une Princesse Asgardienne n'était pas plus proche des conditions de vie de la femme sous l'Empire Romain que celle des femmes modernes de **Gotha Magazine** ,  **Paris Match** and co. ! Son quasi-confinement au palais, la main-mise de la Reine ou de son mari sur absolument toute sa vie jusqu'à la maîtrise de sa propre fertilité à son insu, Jotunheim... Combien de fois elle avait entendu Loki lui dire de _"garder sa place"_  ? ou tout bonnement lui interdire formellement d'adresser la parole à d'autres hommes, même en sa présence ? A côté la vie de **Diana** ressemblait à une sortie au parc d'attraction.

A l'extérieur de leurs appartements Loki mettait un point d'honneur à suivre religieusement les règles du protocole et de la bienséance, bien qu'en certaines occasions il put ouvertement se montrer jaloux et possessif envers son épouse. Par dessus tout, ne supportant pas que l'on initie tout type de contact physique avec elle : Pour un homme, l'inviter à danser, lui faire un baise-main ou même la regarder avec trop d'insistance... C'était prendre le risque que Loki vous ait dans son collimateur. Jamais une bonne nouvelle, ni pour vous, ni pour votre famille. Deux ou trois ans après leur mariage, un courtisan s'était risqué à baiser la main de la Princesse, juste devant Loki qui avait souri de bonne grâce à cet affront. Dés le lendemain, le courtisan et toute sa famille se retrouvèrent expulsés à Vanaheim après avoir été déchus de leur nationalité Asgardienne. Frigga avait été scandalisée du manque de discernement de son cadet, Odin lui, signait les derniers papiers d'expulsion pour le Roi Vane et ne disait trop rien. Tant que Loki était sur le dos de son épouse, il n'était pas sur le sien ou celui de Thor.

Mais Aurore ne faisait pas que des cauchemars à propos de Loki, car elle connaissait aussi la bonne partie de lui-même. En règle générale, dès qu'il passait le pas de leur porte il s'autorisait à baisser sa garde, il ne fut pas forcément plus "chaleureux" mais plus "courtois". N'hésitant pas à raconter à Aurore des histoires drôles pour la faire rire jusqu'aux larmes, à aller lui chercher à boire ou manger, à la prendre dans ses bras quand elle fut triste... La société Asgardienne contrairement aux Vikings ne reconnut pas l'égalité entre les deux sexes. Les femmes n'étaient pas jugées inférieure en intelligence, car largement reconnues comme "voix de la sagesse" donc conseillère privilégiée de leur époux, mais inférieures en force et en résistance. La loi d'Asgard dit à ce sujet :

 

_"Les filles, femmes et épouses sont et demeurent des êtres sensibles et fragiles dont le garçon, le frère, le mari pas comme un Dieu, mais comme un bon père de famille, veillent sur elle(s) avec soin et courtoisie et bienveillance"_

 

Et Frigga, en tant que chargée du ministère de la famille, pouvait ajouter n'importe quoi dans les textes, cela entrait immédiatement dans les lignes de code de Loki. la partie _"Pas comme un Dieu, mais"_ avait été ajoutée au texte juste avant le mariage de Loki avec Aurore.

Parfois en allant se coucher, la mère de Aurore passait la voir et il lui semblait entendre murmurer "Loki..." dans son sommeil. Continuait-il de la faire souffrir ? était-elle hantée par le souvenir de son défunt époux ? Sa mère ne put s'empêcher d'être furieuse contre elle. Pourquoi encore penser à un homme tel que Loki alors que c'était quand même de sa faute si elle avait tant souffert ! Mais en était-elle consciente ? Depuis son retour à la maison, elle n'avait jamais mentionné son époux, c'était même comme si sa vie à Asgard n'avait jamais existé. Au point où la mère dut chercher du regard la bande d'or que sa fille portait toujours sur son annulaire gauche, ainsi que le beau bracelet assorti qu'elle savait que Loki lui avait offert après une dispute. Son silence était peut-être aussi une façon de se protéger de la trop dure réalité d'être devenue veuve à un si jeune âge. La mère et la fille n'avait jamais parlé ensemble de tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir ses dernières années, après sa séparation avec Loki en 2011... Pourtant, quand elle prononçait son nom dans son sommeil, elle semblait être apaisée, comme heureuse de le revoir...

Et quand ce n'était pas un cauchemar, oui, elle était heureuse de le revoir. Parfois elle se revoyait dans leurs anciens appartements, le soir regardant un DVD, sa tête calée sur ses genoux, une de ses mains caressant son dos, les yeux fixés sur l'écran devant lui. D'autres fois ils parlaient ensemble mais ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il disait, elle pensait fortement qu'il s'agissait du All-Speak Asgardien que son cerveau avait enregistré sans la traduction immédiate tombée dans son oreille...

Pendant ce temps Odin, ou plutôt Loki, lui aussi pensait à Aurore, mais de façon moins romantique. Il commençait à se dire que coincé ici sous l'apparence du Roi n'était plus aussi marrant qu'avant, même si il ne regrettait pas. Mais étrangement, il n'y avait qu'avec Aurore qu'il ressentait la culpabilité à l'idée de mentir sur sa véritable identité. Elle qui s'était montrée si fidèle, qui avait suivi ses directives avec Elder, enduré Jotunheim, et continué à le pleurer encore dans son sommeil parfois, ne méritait pas un tel mensonge. Mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix, il s'était mis dans cette situation et devait la tenir. Alors oui, il mentirait si il ne s'avouait pas qu'il avait pensé lui dire la vérité quand il l'avait convoquée à son retour à Asgard, secrètement il espérait entrevoir une porte ouverte chez sa femme lui permettant de lui dire la vérité. Il s'était même dit pouvoir la mettre en place à ses côtés : il était veuf, et Aurore également. Même si l'usage d'épouser une veuve sans enfant revenait au frère du défunt. Cette idée lui donna la nausée ! Thor ! prendre sa femme comme légitime épouse ? Jamais ! Il préféreait la tuer de ses propres mains plutôt que de laisser cet animal l'avoir. Au final, il était satisfait qu'elle dise ne pas souhaiter d'un nouvel époux. Mais, elle lui avait dit aussi à lui avoir _"tourné la page"_. Alors il avait encaissé le coup et fait mine de rien. Il ne cherchait pas à la torturer ou la rendre folle par ses apparitions et disparitions. Mais avec elle, il aurait retrouvé son allié, son équilibre...

Quelque part il était aussi soulagé qu'elle ne se soit pas montrée dévouée envers Odin. Dans leurs échanges, elle avait toujours gardé une distance entre eux, même lorsque leur relation était devenue plus cordiale.

Alors pour l'instant, l'envoyer chez sa mère, lui donner de nouveaux appartements, lui permettre de se reconstruire... était la meilleur chose à faire... Car il avait quitté une Reine et retrouvé une femme brisée. Mais... elle n'était plus non plus la jeune fille docile qu'il avait épousé, se laissant guider par la confiance conjugale. Elle était devenue encore plus froide, plus méfiante mais aussi plus forte d'une certaine façon. Il avait vu dans ses colères glaciales une assurance et une fierté jusqu'à là, qu'il ne lui connaissait pas à ce point. Elle avait parlé avec franchise naturelle mais avec une hargne inconnue. sa femme avait souffert, il pouvait la sentir émotionnellement brisée. Elle semblait avoir perdu sa capacité à croire en d'autres personne que elle-même.

Avait-il vraiment des regrets envers sa femme ? Loki n'avait jamais regretté ses actes. Aucun d'entre eux. Il n'éprouvait aucune culpabilité envers Asgard, ni envers Midgard et certainement pas envers Jotunheim ! Pas moins pour Odin ou Thor, ni même Frigga qu'il avait pourtant perdu... Il avait toujours agi en son âme et conscience, bien que celles-ci ne s'accordent pas avec celles des autres. Néanmoins, s'il devait changer une chose, juste une, cela concernerait Aurore. S'il avait su où cela conduirait sa jeune épouse, il l'aurait écartée bien avant. Il l'aurait préservée de ses manigances pour lui éviter la déchéance. Ou bien il l'aurait inclue un peu plus, pour qu'elle écope de la peine de mort. Cette peine lui aurait été préférable plutôt que l'ombre qu'elle était devenue.

Peut-être était-ce cruel de penser ainsi, mais pour Loki, cette femme n'était plus Son Aurore, et il n'était plus très sûr d'avoir envie de faire de nouveau "connaissance" avec cette étrangère qu'elle était devenue. Ces quatre années de séparation, les souffrances, physiques ou morales, endurées des deux côtés les avaient beaucoup trop éloignées, alors sans doute valait-il mieux qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas.

Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de l'image de son épouse telle que celle qu'il conservait précieusement dans son secrétaire. Telle qu'elle était avant. Ce n'est pas qu'elle lui plaisait moins en ayant l'air d'avoir 20 plutôt que 16 ans. Au contraire ! Elle avait l'air tellement plus épanouie sous ses lourds vêtements noir qui avaient toujours flatté son teint pâle. Mais c'est plutôt qu'il se souvenait de "Qui" elle était : Son allure fière alors qu'elle arrivait à la salle du trône pour le saluer, tout juste après qu'il eut été nommé Roi intendant pendant le Odin-Sleep. De la façon dont elle portait le vert à divers occasions officielles, juste pour l'honorer. Et puis son alliance qu'elle portait toujours, tout comme lui. Même si la majorité du temps il utilisait un sort pour la dissimuler, n'ayant jamais trouvé très judicieux de renseigner ses ennemis qu'il eut un point faible. Il gela à cette réflexion : Était-elle sont point faible ? Encore aujourd'hui ? Loki détestait sentir son cœur s'emballer à l'idée qu'elle puisse encore lui être dévouée à lui, qu'il puisse la posséder comme avant... Mais non. Il tournerait la page comme elle l'avait fait. Et si il avait vraiment besoin d'une femme il y avait bien cette poignée de concubines encore là qui pouvait bien faire l'affaire, non ? Non. Ils portaient encore leurs alliances alors qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à partager. C'était ridicule ! C'est pour cela qu'il pourrait clamer à haute voix que oui, il aurait préféré la voir morte plutôt que d'avoir à penser à elle...

 

(le 25 avril, dans les appartements de Aurore)

 

Aurore était bouleversée. Elle est son frère s'étaient disputés au repas de Pâques. Bien sûr enfants, elle et son frère se chamaillaient souvent pour tout et n'importe quoi, se battant même ! Mais là c'était différent. Aurore avait voulu défendre Loki face à son frère qui refusa de comprendre son attachement pour le Dieu du Mensonge qui l'avait roulée elle aussi. En grande partie aussi à cause de son bracelet d'or, qui représentait au yeux de Désiré l'exacte image de toutes les fautes de Loki. Et puis son alliance, son frère lui reprochant d'être encore fidèle à ce criminel, qui en plus était un monstre de Jotunn. Là Aurore avait perdu sa contenance, bondissant sur ses pieds et lui crachant au visage qu'il n'avait aucun droit de parler des jotunn devant elle. Et de fil en aiguille, les mots avaient dépassé leurs pensées jusqu'à l'impardonnable :

 _\- "Wahhh ! Et bien si tu aimes tant Loki et les autres Jotuns, tu ferais mieux de retourner à Jotunheim avec eux !"_ lui avait-il lancé en pleine figure.

Aurore était partie en claquant la porte, attendant dans la voiture encore toute une heure que sa mère daigne bien revenir pour la ramener en ville. faisant mine de dormir quand ils partirent, ne voulant pas encore supporter l'affront de devoir s'excuser pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait. Elle savait qu'au fond il n'en pensait pas un mot. Désiré cherchait juste à blesser en retour quand il se sentait lui-même peiné. Pourtant les mots de son propre frère l'avaient atteinte durement. Où qu'elle aille, elle se sentait incomprise et jugée.

Quand elle regardait le bracelet ou son alliance, elle pouvait se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait nier ce lien qu'elle avait partagé avec Loki. Et au fond, peut-être voulait-elle rester son épouse. Ou pas. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle voulait ! Pour Jotunheim, sa famille semblait penser qu'elle n'avait fait qu'un voyage pénible, alors qu'elle avait le sentiment que son âme avait été tourmentée jusqu'à l’extrême. Elle devait tout faire pour avoir l'air de se remettre de son Exil, elle ne pouvait plus lire la fausse pitié écoeurante dans le regard de ses proches. Elle serait forte, pour elle, et pour la mémoire de Loki. En définitif, elle ne se sentait même plus chez elle dans sa propre famille. Elle avait maintenant passé la moitié de sa vie en dehors de Midgard et était devenue une étrangère.

 

**Vendredi 2 mai 2015**

 

Sur Midgard une Attaque a lieu à l'Avenger Tower à New York.

Après avoir vaincu leurs ennemis, le soir Tony Stark organise une petite fête où Thor fait tenter de soulever Mjolnir aux autres Avengers. Seul Steve Roger parvient à le bouger ! A la grande Stupeur et tremblement de Thor. (Vu dans les Avengers 2 L'ère d'Ultron)

 

**Dimanche 4 mai 2015**

 

Thor est toujours perturbé par ses visions d'apocalypse (Vu dans Avengers 2). L'après-midi, il était parti rejoindre Banner dans un café de New York, lui disant penser vouloir _"prendre une pause"_ et _"se préparer à ce qui viendra ensuite."_

Le soir même, Thor repart pour Londres. Selvig lui apprend qu'il y a bien une pierre d'infinité dans le spectre de Loki : la pierre de l'Esprit.

 

**Lundi 5 mai 2015**

 

Ultron télécharge la pierre de l'esprit dans le corps de Vision, qui finalement se range du côté de Thor et s'avère même digne de Mjolnir.

 

**Samedi 9 mai 2015**

 

Thanos est fatigué des échecs de ses alliés, avec la complicité de Lorelei qui s'enfuit avec lui, il vole le gants d'infinité dans l'armurerie de Asgard, et promet de récupérer les pierres lui-même.

Odin-Loki est immédiatement prévenu, et prend la situation très au sérieux. Il convoque un conseil de guerre sur le champ mais sans Thor. Alors il pense qu'il lui faudrait un champion pour se battre contre Thanos... Et Hulk lui avait plutôt fait forte impression... Parviendrait-il à séparer Bruce Banner et la créature ? Si c'était le cas le "Hulk" serait un terrible combattant, même pour Thanos.

Peut-être était-il temps d'envoyer une petite invitation privée à Banner pour Asgard ?

 

** Lundi 25 mai 2015 **

(Naissance de Nathaniel Pietro Barton, 3ème enfant de Laura et Clint Barton. A la suite Barton prend sa retraite des Avengers pour profiter de sa famille. Barton essaye de joindre Banner qui reste introuvable. Laura et lui décide d'attendre la rentrée scolaire prochaine en septembre pour avoir le temps de prévenir tout le monde et donner une grande Baby Shower dans leur maison.)

 

**Dimanche 31 mai 2015**

 

Depuis 3 semaines Banner est introuvable, et Thor décide de retourner à Asgard avec Jane pour étudier ce qu'il a vu dans ses visions. Le soir même un banquet est organisé pour le retour de Thor qui doit rester à Asgard un petit moment.

La fierté de Aurore la poussa à refuser l'invitation de Odin au banquet en l'honneur de son beau-frère. Il était déçu. Son Aurore aurait assisté au banquet dans une robe d'un vert voyant. Mais non, cette femme devenue une étrangère se contentait de raser les murs du Palais. Restant en retrait pour ne pas intéresser les autres, refusant de s'impliquer dans n'importe quelle association ou projet des autres dames de cour qui l'appelaient même "le courant d'air". Elle ne montrait pas même sa culture Midgardienne pour ne pas se faire remarquer, refusant même qu'on lui apporte des fournitures pour fêter les fêtes Catholiques, ne les fêtant même plus pour elle même. Un constat que Loki fit avec désarroi, elle qui avait toujours été dévouée à son Dieu et ses traditions. Non, elle n'était plus elle-même, elle vivait comme une ombre qui hantait le palais et parfois leurs anciens appartements communs pour aller chercher un vêtement ou un livre à elle. Repartant toujours en rasant les murs pour ne pas être vue, comme si elle craignait d'être surprise.

 

**Lundi 1er Juin 2015**

 

(Au matin, Jardin privé de Frigga)

 

Ce matin, un changement positif était survenu dans l'attitude de Aurore. 1 mois après son retour de Midgard et avoir vu sa famille, elle semblait un peu plus solide. Elle alla dans le jardin de Frigga pour lire un peu comme elle aimait le faire en cette période de douceur estivale. Mais pour la première fois ne portait de vêtements de veuve. En fait elle n'avait pas porté le deuil sur Midgard, se contentant d'aller et revenir avec des vêtements qu'elle possédait déjà, n'ayant pas eu le cœur à aller en ville acheter une autre tenue de circonstance pour chez elle.

Alors finalement, après toutes ces périodes de deuil entrecoupées, elle décida qu'elle en eut assez du noir et mis une de ses anciennes robes en velours gris sombre, dont la taille était marquée par une large ceinture de métal finement ouvragée avec des motifs de volutes Asgardiennes. Les manches longues moulaient ses bras jusqu'à ses poignets où ressortait seulement la bordure de sa chemise de dessous en coton noir, le seul véritable signe de carême de sa tenue. Une chemise aussi visible dans son décolleté en V, qui sur ses nouveaux attributs, qui s'étaient développer sans les pommes d'idunn et eut du mal à dissimuler, lui donnaient un faux air de séduction auquel elle ne prêta pas attention dans le miroir, se disant seulement qu'elle avait grossi. Elle avait lavé ses cheveux et voulut les laisser sécher à l'air libre, seulement retenus par un peigne d'argent, lui aussi récupéré dans son ancienne chambre. Laissant retomber ses cheveux ondulés châtains-roux candidement sur ses épaules et sa poitrine. Elle restait donc discrète dans son allure, comme elle l'avait toujours été, néanmoins elle se déplaça avec une nouvelle prestance qui n'échappa pas à Loki qui put l'apercevoir arrivée dans le jardin depuis la terasse des appartements de Odin, où il prenait son petit déjeuner. Et avec un pincement au cœur, Loki avait pu trouver dans la tenue de sa femme la réponse qu'il attendait : Elle avait renoncé à son titre "d'épouse" de façon presque officielle en se montrant ainsi, avec une robe qui ne soit pas entièrement noire, indiquant qu'elle était de nouveau "libre".

C'est ce qu'indiquait une veuve ou une divorcée en portant une de ses robes "d'épouse" mais avec une chemise noire. Les robes d'épouse avec des chemises crème ou de couleurs indiquant simplement une femme mariée. Les chemises blanches-blanches étaient réservées au mariage, symbole de pureté de la jeune épousée. Son alliance n'avait-elle pas disparu, ce qui ne fut pas étonnant, de coutume les veuves n'ôtaient pas leur alliance, seule différence vestimentaire avec les divorcées. Se remariant, elles ajoutaient leur nouvelle alliance à la première. Par contre Loki remarqua que Aurore avait quitté le bracelet d'or qu'il lui avait offert. Il la regarda lire un peu puis s'assoupir lentement sous le vieux pommier du jardin.

Ce matin là, Thor voulut se promener un moment seul dans les jardin de sa mère. Il aimait le faire tôt quand il était encore vide. Mais à son arrivée il constata une masse grise derrière l'un des arbres. Il contourna un bosquet de plantes aromatiques pour s'en approcher pour découvrir Aurore assoupie. assise à même le sol, le dos collé contre l'imposant tronc de l'arbre. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis son procès il y a quatre ans. Thor s'accroupit près d'elle pour la contempler de plus près.

Elle avait changé, en bien même. Ses traits s'étaient d'autant plus féminisés car elle semblait avoir perdu ses joues d'adolescente. Sa bouche était peut-être plus fine mais toujours aussi régulière. Ses cheveux qui semblaient plus claires avaient poussé et retombaient harmonieusement sur sa poitrine. A ce moment une pointe d'excitation perça le flanc de Thor alors que ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à décrocher de la poitrine de la jeune femme qui semblait douloureusement compressée et prête à s'offrir à sa vue. Décidément elle avait bien grandi. Et quand il parvint à reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées il ne put s'empêcher de glisser son regard le long de la belle endormie. Aurore avait certainement eu la mauvaise idée de caler son livre fermé entre ses genoux, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence de forcer le tissu à mouler tout l'intérieur de sa jambe droite, ce qui fut suffit à Thor pour concevoir que ses jambes semblaient peut-être un peu plus grandes et plus fines que celles de Jane... Et bientôt il eut véritablement du mal à arrêter le fil de ses pensées tant son excitation devenait physique, essayant de changer de position pour ne pas être visuellement perceptible. Sauf pour Odin-Loki qui observait la scène toujours depuis la terrasse, d'une œil distrait depuis tout à l'heure, il se leva de sa chaise pour aller mieux regarder en contre-bas, les deux mains fermement appuyées sur la balustrade de pierre :

\- "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il FOUT ?" lâcha-t-il à voix basse sans s'en rendre compte, fronçant les yeux comme pour mieux voir ce qui se passait. Soit il était en train d'halluciner, soit son frère était clairement en train de reluquer sa femme ! _"Et en plus de ça ce porc a l'air d'apprécier ! Espèce de..."_ pensa-t-il

Avec Jane, Thor avait eu tout le loisir de découvrir les différences entre les Asgardiennes et les Midgardiennes. Elles ne furent pas anatomiques mais sensitives. Les Midgardiennes n'avaient pas la même résistance mais c'est aussi ce qui les rendaient infiniment plus réceptives aux moindres caresses, aux moindres baisers, comme aux moindres touchers... Elles ressentaient tout et tellement plus ! Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi son frère qui, part le passé, préfèrait retourner voir son épouse Midgardienne plutôt que se saouler avec ses amis à la Taverne ! Et sur Midgard il avait entendu beaucoup de choses à propos des Françaises... Aurore portait-elle les mêmes excitants sous-vêtements de soie et de dentelle Françaises qu'il avait vu chez **Harrold's** à Londres, ou n'en portait-elle jamais comme certaines compatriotes ? Dormait-elle nue elle aussi ? Il aurait eu envie qu'elle se réveille pour lui permettre de vérifier par lui même : passé la main sous sa robe pour remonter le long de l'intérieur de ses cuisses tout en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche qu'elle lui aurait entre-ouverte...

Toujours sur la terrasse, faisant les cents pas près de la balustrade, Loki fulminait comme jamais et décida que Mère nature allait s'en charger ! D'un geste vers le pommier il lança un sort qui ébranla les branches au-dessus de Thor qui reçut une avalanche de fruits. Réveillant Aurore par le bruit dur au sol et le cri de surprise de Thor par la même occasion. A moitié réveillée la jeune femme se redressa pour voir Thor et l'étrange marée de pommes non mures autour de lui. Le Dieu du Tonnerre croisa les yeux de sa belle-soeur essayant de retrouver sa prestance.

 _\- "Ma soeuuurrr !"_ lâcha joyeusement Thor qui pas 2 secondes avant était bien loin de pensée fraternelle au sujet de la jeune femme.

 _\- "Je ne suis plus votre sœur, Prince Thor,"_  souffla Aurore en inclinant le buste respectueusement devant lui. Alors que Thor essayait de ne pas regarder la poitrine offerte à son regard. Toujours sur la terrasse Loki était à deux doigts de sauter par dessus le balcon prêt à en découdre avec son frère. Comment osait-il la regarder alors même qu'il était venu avec sa Jane !

 _\- "Autant que Loki reste mon frère, vous êtes ma sœur,"_  expliqua Thor.

 _\- "Votre père m'a libéré de mon engagement envers mon défunt mari. Désormais, je suis simplement Aurore, veuve douaire de Loki Laufeyson, ou quelque chose comme ça il me semble..."_ informa calmement la jeune femme.

Une ombre sembla passer sur le visage du Prince héritier, si bien que Aurore craignit de s'être montrée irrespectueuse.

\- _"Bon. Et bien... Je vous souhaite d'être heureuse dans votre vie future,"_ déclara-t-il simplement et sincèrement, une légère froideur dans sa voix. Bien qu'il eut posé ses yeux sur elle, instant de faiblesse que tout homme connait parfois, lui, la voyait toujours comme l'épouse de son frère et acceptait mal qu'elle puisse tirer un trait sur Loki. La fidélité conjugale n'était pas une vaine chose à Asgard, et il avait toujours été fier de la vertue de la jeune femme qui honorait toute sa famille par la même occasion. L'idée qu'elle puisse refaire sa vie ailleurs avec un autre homme que son frère dans son lit, ne lui plaisait pas. C'était un peu "déshonorant" tout de même...

\- _"Je vous remercie Prince Thor, et je vous souhaite la même chose,"_ s'efforça de répondre Aurore malgré son cœur serré.

Mais alors qu'il s'éloignait, elle l’interpella, une question brûlant ses lèvres depuis trop longtemps.

 _\- "Prince Thor ! Puis-je vous poser une question ?"_ demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

 _\- "Bien sûr."_  Répondit simplement le Prince, de façon blanche.

_\- "Vous étiez là, lorsque Loki est..."_

_\- "Lorsqu'il est mort ? A  Svartalfheim ? Oui, j'étais là. Mais en quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? Alors même que vous avez demandé d'être libérée de votre mariage,"_ lâcha Thor avec agacement.

Aurore fut blessée par la réaction du Prince, elle baissa le visage et fixa ses mains qu'elle tordait nerveusement, regrettant d'avoir mentionné Loki. Mais finalement planta son regard dans celui de Thor.

 _\- "Je n'ai jamais rien demandé de tel au Roi Odin. C'est lui qui a simplement décidé que je n'avais plus ma place dans votre famille,"_ dit-elle sèchement.

Thor sembla considérer un instant ses paroles. Il s'en voulut d'avoir été si brusque envers elle, mais dès qu'il était question de son petit frère Loki, même après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il restait à fleur de peau.

 _\- "En ce qui me concerne vous appartenez toujours à cette famille, et oui, j'ai vu Loki mourir, oui... Je suppose que votre question est la même qui me hante toutes les nuits : Est-il vraiment mort ? ou bien se cache-t-il encore quelque part, comme la première fois ?"_ dit Thor avec une amertume perceptible.

Aurore acquiesça lentement, soulagée de ne pas être la seule à vouloir croire à l'impossible.

 _\- "Nous savons tout deux à quel point mon frère est intelligent, non ? Disons que je garde espoir que s'il revient, cette fois-ci cela ne sera pas avec de mauvais desseins."_ conclut le Prince héritier. Aurore nota avec étonnement que Thor parlait de Loki au présent, alors que elle-même n'employait plus que le passé.

 _\- "Alors merci, Mon Frère."_  dit-elle avant de se lever, défroissait rapidement sa robe et repartait dans le sens inverse, ne remarquant pas le sourire de Thor dans son dos... Il avait toujours eu une vrai affection pour sa belle-sœur, lui qui était si content "d'avoir une sœur" était heureux de la revoir. Il pensa que à présent, Aurore méritait sa part de bonheur...

La jeune femme ne put dire si elle était apaisée ou au contraire tourmentée. Depuis 2 mois qu'elle était revenue à Asgard, elle tentait de se reconstruire, apprenait à accepter ce qu'elle avait vécu et retrouvait petit à petit confiance en elle. Pourtant des zones d'ombres demeuraient, et toutes concernaient Loki. Si il était vivant, comment avait-il pu simuler sa mort au yeux de son frère ou du garde qui ramena son corps, puisque tout le monde avait confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien de son corps... Et plein d'autres choses l'empêchaient encore de trouver le sommeil. Parce qu'autant elle était dévastée par son veuvage, autant elle était épouvantée à l'idée qu'un jour son défunt mari puisse refaire surface. Comment réagirait-elle si Loki revenait ? Se sentirait-elle loyale envers lui ? ou furieuse de sa nouvelle ruse ? Elle vivait depuis un petit moment en harmonie avec elle-même, certes avec un cœur rapiécé de toute part, mais elle avait tenu bon.

Loki avait regardé avec mécontentement Thor converser avec Aurore. Il ignorait de quoi ils avaient parlé, trop loin pour entendre, et des sentiments contradictoires semblaient avoir animé le visage de Thor. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait le plus contrarié : Avoir vu l'héritier du trône de Asgard "célibataire" être excité par sa veuve "libre" et en plus de ça lui adresser la parole, ou avoir vu cette dernière agir si respectueusement avec lui. Une réelle jalousie l'avait envahi et ne le quittait pas. Cette révérence qu'elle lui avait faite, elle ne devait les adresser qu'à lui, pas à Thor ! Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi se balader d'elle encore dans les jardins privés de Frigga ! C'était quand même un monde ! S'il l'avait libérée de son mariage et donc de ses obligations de la cour comme vivre dans une autre aile du palais, c'était bien pour qu'elle se tienne à l'écart de la famille Royale ! Surtout de Thor !

Loki avait suivi la jeune femme des yeux tandis qu'elle quittait le jardin, laissant le Prince aîné seul. Plus tard il avait croisé Aurore dans les couloirs, et vu de loin saluer un homme inconnu qui lui retourna sa salutation par un baise-main, y répondant même d'un sourire franc et sincère. Là, sous ses yeux ! _"Qu'est-ce !?!"_ c'était-il dit _"Du flirt à la Française ?"_ Loki avait tiqué et passait nerveusement une main sur ses yeux pour les frotter.

 _\- "Tout va bien votre Majesté ?"_ Questionna un des gardes le plus près de lui

 _\- "Oui, oui... Je suis juste un peu fatigué, je pense que je vais me retirer,"_ avait répondu brusquement Odin-Loki en tournant les talons vers ses appartements.

Excédé par tout ce qu'il avait vu durant cette journée, il alla s'enfermer dans ses appartements. A l'abri des regards, il put retrouver sa forme véritable et quitter ses vêtements avant de prendre un bain glacé comme il les aimait. Mais cela ne suffit pas à calmer son agacement à l'idée d'avoir été troublé par son ancienne épouse, après tout ce temps de vie séparé, après cet accord avec lui-même de _"tourner la page"_ , elle parvenait à le mettre hors de lui. Il jouait nerveusement avec son alliance, ne sachant pas si il devait l'enlever ou la garder. Il savait qu'il n'en était toujours pas amoureux, là dessus il rejoignait Natasha Romanov : l'amour était pour les enfants.

Mais dans son esprit, elle était encore sienne même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. inconsciemment, il la considérait comme lui appartenant et ne supportait pas qu'elle se détourne de son emprise, même en sachant qu'il l'avait délibérément éloignée de lui, voir ces hommes lui tournaient autour le dégoûter et l'enrager... Il aurait voulu leur crever les yeux tous autant qu'ils étaient. Il n'était pas dérangé qu'on l'eut regardée par le passé, sachant à qui elle appartenait. Il en eut même été fier d'avoir une si jeune et si jolie épouse pour lui tout seul. Mais là, c'était bien différent. Ces hommes ne l'enviaient pas lui, ils l'envisageaient elle ! Et ils savaient tous qu'elle avait été mariée jeune et durant de nombreuses années, une bonne formation en quelque sorte... Peut-être même fantasmaient-ils sur ces connaissances ? Non, décidément il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses aller dans ce sens...  Le couvent ? Torture. Le meurtre ? Trop extrême. Pourtant Il allait devoir prendre une décision, et vite ! Il avait déjà noté l'absence de son bracelet qu'elle avait a priori porté non-stop depuis son départ pour Jotunheim et sentait qu'elle se libérait de lui au fur et à mesure des jours. Elle n'allait pas tarder à accepter un remariage. Elle avait certainement décidé d'avoir des enfants... Pouvait-il, voulait-il permettre cela ? Quoi ? La laisser être à un autre ? Jamais de la vie ! Maintenant il était certain. 

Il est vrai que en jouant Odin depuis environ 1 an et demi, il en oubliait parfois qui il était réellement. Collant même ses pensées sur les siennes sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Mais depuis qu'il voyait Aurore, omettant son rôle avec elle, où seule son habileté lui permettait de ne pas être démasqué, il avait de plus en plus de mal à conjuguer sa vie publique et ses sentiments personnels. Rhâââ... !Il la maudissait de bousculer l'équilibre qu'il s'était créé dans son usurpation d'identité !  

Il ne pouvait pas prendre plus longtemps un tel risque et devait trouver le moyen d'écarter définitivement Aurore pour ne pas contrecarrer ses plans. Mais avait-il simplement une idée de jusqu'où il voulait aller ? Au départ , il avait seulement prévu de remplacer Odin quelque temps, profitant de l'opportunité de disparaître aux yeux de tous. Pourtant, cela commençait à faire un moment que ce petit jeu durait, et il n'était plus si amusé que ça. Ce n'était pas qu'il aimait pas le pouvoir, mais régner l'obligeait à nombre d'obligations dont il était las ! Et ne plus pouvoir être lui-même au grand jour lui pesait également de plus en plus... 

Cependant, jusque là, il n'avait pas trouvé l'opportunité de disparaître de nouveau et remettre le vrai Odin en place. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen d'assurer la transition en douceur, sans vague, afin que la vérité ne soit pas dévoilée. Mais il était allé trop loin pour que ça soit aussi simple, il était prisonnier de sa propre ruse... Pourtant, quand il y réfléchissait bien, à ce moment, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était disparaître. Trouver un endroit où il ne connaîtrait personne et où personne ne saurait qui il était. Un endroit où personne ne viendrait l'importuner pour telle ou telle doléance Royale. La Paix ! Avait-il mûri ? Il était las de courir après les conflits et même s'il aimait les jeux l'opposant à son frère, il commençait à s'ennuyer de sa victoire, puisque personne ne voyait qu'il était le gagnant.

Et puis il y avait cette histoire de Gant de l'Infinité en la possession de Thanos, la séparation de l'esprit de Hulk et Banner, il lui sembla avoir déjà pas mal de choses sur le feux et maintenant sa femme devenait une nouvelle préoccupation ! Quelle poisse !

Alors parfois oui, malgré les problèmes qui semblaient s'amoncelés à l'horizon il s'autorisait à rêver encore plus grand !  Il se disait encore qu'il pouvait peut-être viser encore plus grand qu'une simple tromperie d'identité... Midgard ! un monde tellement plus étendu que Asgard... Ce monde était bien plus complexe, et son premier échec lui avait inconsciemment donné l'envie de vengeance contre les Avengers. C'est ce qu'il avait ressenti en revoyant Thor avec sa Midgardienne Jane Foster. La planète de son ancienne épouse était un réel défi puisque un monde dans un chaos épouvantable : Des guerres dans tous les sens, des conflits politiques inextricables, des crises multiples... Loki ne pouvait abandonner sa conviction selon laquelle il pouvait régner sur ce monde de renégats, mais peut-être n'avait-il pas agi de la bonne manière pour l'obtenir ? "Les humains... Tous des renégats" dit-il à voix basse tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, se laissant confortablement glisser dans son bain froid.

Mais bientôt on vint frapper à sa porte...

 _\- "QUOI ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ENCORE !"_ cria-t-il avec la voix de Odin _"impossible d'être tranquille même ici !"_ dit-il à lui-même.

_\- "Je suis navré Père, ce n'est que moi. J'ai un besoin urgent de m'entretenir avec vous !"_

_\- "Pas possible ! le petit garçon a fait un cauchemar !"_ se dit Loki. _"VA TE COUCHER THOR IL EST TARD NOUS EN PARLERONS DEMAIN MON GARCON"_ cria Loki ne voulant résolument pas bouger de son bain frais.

 _\- "J'AI PEUR DE DEVOIR INSISTER MON PERE !..."_ implorait toujour Thor derrière la porte. 

 _\- "Pour l'amour du Valhala,_ _ce morveux ne va donc jamais me lacher !"_  se lamentait Loki.

 _\- "...C'EST A PROPOS DE LA PRINCESSE AURORE."_  ajouta Thor.

Ni une ni deux Loki bondit de son bain pour attraper une serviette, courut, et reprit son apparence de Odin en ouvrant la porte à pleine volée ce qui fit sursauter Thor.

_\- "QUOI ? QUOI AURORE !!!"_

Thor regarda incrédule son père juste vêtu d'une serviette de bain autour des hanches, et qui lui fit penser à Loki dans son emportement soudain... Avant que Loki reprit plus de contenance et l'invite à rentrer.

 _\- "Mon père, J'ai bien réfléchi et je pense devoir prendre mes responsabilités."_ fit Thor gravement.

 _\- "Merveilleux ! De quoi parles-tu ?"_ dit distraitement Odin-Loki, regardant vers la salle de bain, priant intérieurement pour rejoindre son bain qui allait se réchauffer.

\- "De la Princesse Aurore..." dit Thor comme une évidence, _"Notre mariage..."_

 _\- "Quuoiiii ?"_ dit Odin-Loki en tournant la tête lentement vers Thor comme si l'information avait peine à arriver à son cerveau. "Mais de quoi tu parles ?!?"

_\- "C'est ma responsabilité, c'est la tradition... Je suis toujours célibataire et sans enfant, alors c'est mon devoir d'épouser la femme de mon défunt frère restée sans enfant." conclut Thor avec toute la gravité du monde._

_\- "Tu sais... Les traditions... Inutile de te sacrifier pour cela !"_ essayait de convaincre Odin-Loki. _"Et puis ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, tu sais ce qui est arrivé avec ta mère ? Quand mes frères m'ont cru mort un peu trop vite et eurent épousé ta mère entre-temps ? Il ont été bien embêtés lorsque je suis finalement revenu à Asgard..."_

 _\- "Mais j'ai vu Loki mourir, je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas"_ insista Thor

 _\- "Ne compte pas trop là-dessus..."_ dit plus sombrement Odin-Loki.

_\- "je suis sérieux mon Père, ma décision est prise !"_

_\- "MOI AUSSI JE SUIS SÉRIEUX !"_ dit Odin-Loki fermement imposant le silence au fils, _"Tu n'épouseras pas la femme de ton frère ! C'est immorale !"_

_\- "Immorale ? Qu'est-ce qui est le plus immorale ? Garder la vertu de la femme de mon frère dans Notre Famille ou tous NOUS DÉSHONORER en la laissant partir dans une autre famille AVEC UN AUTRE HOMME DANS SON LIT !" S'énervait l'héritier._

_\- "CELA SUFFIT ! JE NE VEUX PLUS EN ENTENDRE PARLER ! c'est MOI-MÊME qui vais choisir un nouveaux mari à Aurore, PERSONNE D'AUTRE !"_ Loki essayait de respirer profondément pour se calmer et ne pas faire voler en éclats sa couverture. " _Et ça sera Brett Tucker !"_ cracha Odin-Loki, surpris lui même de la tournure des événements. Mais devant l'insistance de Thor il avait dû réfléchir rapidement.

- _"Tucker ? Tucker n'est qu'un simple garde !"_ dit Thor mi-déçu mi-dégoutté...

- _"Tucker est celui qui a ramené le corps de ton Frère à Asgard, c'est aussi celui qui a retrouvé et ramené sa femme ! Et il n'est PAS un simple garde, mais un Einherjar qui mérite ton respect comme chaque homme de notre armée ! Et il mérite donc la femme de Loki. C'est MA décision et elle est irrévocable."_ sortit Odin-Loki d'un trait qui scotcha Thor dans un aspect de stupeur, avant de reprendre plus calmement, _"Tucker est veuf, sa femme est morte en couche avec leur premier enfant, Aurore pourra refaire sa vie avec lui, fonder une famille... Toi, tu as Jane Foster."_ conclut le Roi avec une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son fils.

Thor accepta et respecta la décision de son père. Après tout, il aimait sincèrement Jane, et peut-être eut-il été simplement troublé par la beauté plus mature de la jeune femme qu'il ne se serait jamais permis de regarder du vivant de son frère. Mais il avait vraiment vu ce mariage comme un devoir envers Asgard, et paradoxalement envers son frère. Certes, il n'aimait pas l'idée de consommer une union avec la femme de son frère, mais il aimait encore moins l'idée de cette même femme dans les bras d'un autre. En dehors de son Curriculum vitae, Thor connaissait peu de choses de Tucker qui n'eut pas d'autre famille à Asgard que sa femme, décédée en 2013, puisqu'à l'origine il ne fut pas Asgardien mais Australien. Né en 1972 à Melbourne il avait été recruté par les Valkyries comme soldat offensif après son décès en Afganistan durant l'Opération Slipper en 2012. Il était un ancien Midgardien et était né seulement 9 ans avant elle, il avait certainement la même culture de leur génération... Alors _"oui, elle pourrait certainement être heureuse avec lui"_ essaya-il de se consoler.

 

(A SUIVRE...)


	21. Post AVENGERS 2 : Révélation & Fascination (2/06/15 au 5/06/16)

**Mardi 2 Juin 2015**

**Durant la nuit**

 

Cette nuit Loki n'avait pas pu fermer l'oeil, retournant le problème de la présence de Thor et de ce maudit mariage dans tous les sens... Installé sur son trône omniscient Hliðskjálf il réfléchissait encore et encore... Pour se rentre à l'évidence que sans l'évincement définitif de certaines personnes, son plan était terriblement faillible. Car même si, grâce à un très puissant sort de dissimulation, il était parvenu à cacher le vrai Odin sur Midgard, dans une maison de retraite de New York, il n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Heimdall découvre sa fantastique supercherie. Et Sif... Sif avait toujours été d'une méfiance implacable avec lui. Tout ça à cause d'une stupide histoire de coupe de cheveux lorsqu'ils étaient encore adolescents. Elle aussi allait devoir "subitement" partir en mission extérieure... Quant à Thor, ce grand nigaud, il n'était pas une grosse affaire pour Loki  qui savait comment son frère suivait son "Prix Nobel de Sciences" comme une saucisse sur pattes, il aura vite fait de repartir avec elle sur Midgard.

Mais sans que Loki ne le sache, la situation était plus critique qu'elle ne semblait le paraître... Le Gant de l'Infinité était entre les mains de Thanos, remplacé dans l'armurerie par une belle copie en or massif. Un fac-similé de grande qualité totalement bidon et sans aucun pouvoir. Par sa clairvoyance, Odin s'en serait rendu compte au premier coup de son oeil avisé, mais pas Loki. Et c'est sans doute cet événement inconnu de tous qui avait provoqué les visions d'apocalypse de Thor. 

En attendant, Le Dieu du Mensonge restait bien embêter avec cette histoire de remariage avec sa propre épouse. Mais s'il se devait d'être au moins honnête avec lui-même, en vérité, c'est qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de relâcher ce qu'il avait eu tant de mal à récupérer ! Et c'était là sa nature profonde, il n’abandonnait jamais rien qu'il lui eut appartenu, ou dont il s'imaginait le digne propriétaire. Comme par exemple le trône d'Asgard, ou le Coffre des Anciens Hivers, ou le Tesseract... Alors en point final à toute cette cogitation nocturne, il signait du sceau du Roi d'Asgard l'ordre d'intervention à l'étranger d'Heimdall et de Sif, qu'il gardera secret jusqu'au nouveau départ de Thor pour Midgard. Quant à Aurore, officiellement, il lui suffirait de prétendre que des prélèvements biologiques post-mortels avait eu lieu avant l’inhumation de son "défunt époux", lui donne la possibilité de devenir mère ; et mettre ainsi fin à toute spéculation conjugale la concernant. Par la suite, il pourra la convoquer en entretien privé, sans Heimdall pour suivre leur conversation, pour la mettre dans la confidence... Et lui annoncer que rien ne valait la bonne veille méthode pour devenir parent ! Il sourit même à sa propre blague douteuse...

 

(Au petit matin du même jour, appartements de Thor, chambre)

 

 _\- "Ta belle-soeur ne sera pas d'accord,"_ murmura la voix de Jane devant son bol de flocons d'avoine.

 _\- "Elle comprendra que c'est pour son bien que son Roi a pris cette décision. Elle ne peut continuer à vivre ainsi, toute seule."_ répondit Thor. 

 _\- "Quel est le problème avec le fait de vivre seule ? Une femme ne peut pas vivre seule ?"_ s'insurgea Jane. Thor grimaça et hésita à répondre franchement...

 _\- "Même Princesse, pour les mœurs d'Asgard... Aurore est...,"_ essaya de conclure rapidement Thor alors que Jane continuait à le dévisager " _On ne parle pas d'une vierge gardée, Jane, sans mari chez elle, on dira n'importe quoi à son sujet..._ "

 _\- "Oh Mon Dieu !"_ coupa la jeune femme brune à la fois offusquée de lois aussi rétrogrades mais aussi profondément dégoûtée d'imaginer qu'une femme seule puisse être la cible de quolibets. Et ce uniquement pour décider, après avoir passé des années auprès d'un homme à l'esprit aussi psychopathique que Loki, de vivre enfin sa propre vie !  _"Tu sais Thor, ton frère n'est pas du genre à accepter qu'on lui dise non. Dieu sait ce qu'il lui a fait subir en 12 ans"_  lâcha-t-elle à voix haute ce qui mit Thor mal à l'aise avec l'idée.

 _\- "Jane, les mentalités sont différentes ici"_ essaya de justifier Thor, _"le peuple... les gens sont attachés à leurs traditions grâce auxquelles perdurent un équilibre sociétal et mental fort, et ce depuis des millénaires. Regarde ce qui se passe sur la Terre... Les hommes oublient leur religion et leurs règles pour après être aveuglés par de faux prophètes dictant des lois de guerres et de destructions..."_ Expliqua Thor l'air peiné. _"La place de la femme à Asgard n'est peut être pas la meilleure mais elle est respectée et protégée."_ conclut Thor avec certitude avant de reprendre _"Ce mariage est la meilleure façon d'assurer son avenir. Le sien et celui de ses futurs enfants."_

 _\- "_ _Et je crois savoir que les choses n'étaient pas si mauvaises entre elle et Loki..." fit le Dieu Blond d'un air innocent._

_\- "Tu crois ! Mais tu n'en sais rien Thor ! Tu connais ton frère, de tout ce dont il est capable... Ce qu'il a dit à Natasha, où même ce qu'il t'a dit à mon propos ! Aurore passait ses nuits avec lui, elle était si jeune et si vulnérable, pendant toutes ces années que crois-tu qu'il se soit passé entre eux ?!"_

_\- "Tu te trompes Jane, nous avons des lois pour protéger les femmes de tels abus..."_

_\- "Oh ! Ces lois tu me les as expliquées..."_

_\- "Cela suffit ! Je ne vais pas plus en parler avec toi Jane ! C'est la décision de mon père, la décision du Roi Odin ! De toute façon, nous ne tomberons pas d'accord à quoi bon continuer cette conversation."_ coupa Thor d'un trait agacé, se refusant obstinément à croire son frère, si proche de leur mère, capable d'injurier une femme à ce point. Puis il reprit plus calmement " _je l'ai invitée à déjeuner avec nous pour te rencontrer, sois gentille avec elle s'il te plaît.."_

 _\- "Oh crois-moi elle a toute ma compassion !"_ fit Jane sincèrement avant de tourner le dos à Thor pour aller prendre son bain.

Pour la première fois, le couple sentait une réelle fracture entre eux. Jane, qui était une femme de son temps forte et indépendante, ne croyant qu'à l'amour véritable, se heurtait au détachement et au paternaliste d'un Dieu d'Asgard ; qui, elle s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui, suivrait toujours plus l'avis de son père que celui de son coeur. C'est probablement ce qui rendait Thor digne, cette capacité à se mettre au-dessus des conditions humaines pour rendre un jugement froid. Thor, qui de son côté, voyait cette jeune femme pour qui il avait une profonde affection, s'éloigner de lui par des différence d'éducation définitivement irréconciliables. Maintenant il avait du mal à la voir à ses côtés comme Reine d'Asgard. Jamais Jane n’accepterait de contraindre sa pensée à la tradition, encore moins la représenter. Elle était beaucoup trop forte pour cette vie d'épouse rangée, et elle, n'était pas pour lui...

 

(Durant le repas de midi, dans les appartements de Thor, salon)

 

Assise l'une en face de l'autre, Thor put constater que le visage de Aurore parut plus jeune que celui de Jane mais pour lui, pas plus beau. Elle ne se tenait pas de la même manière non plus. Jane qui avait appris le Français durant ses études et fut heureuse de l'exercer avec sa belle-soeur, qui lui inspirait tant d'interrogations... Elle la trouva quelque peu froide et distante, et tellement "Frenchie". Mais au fil de la conversation, elle se rendit compte que sa distance apparente était plutôt une façon de se contenir et qu'elle fut plutôt sympathique, au point que la scientifique eut du mal à l'imaginer au côté de Loki. Elle se posa encore plus de questions à propos de leur couple mais n'y fit pas une seule allusion, comprenant qu'après un deuil si récent le sujet était encore tabou. Jane ne sut pas encore dire si elle l'aimait vraiment, mais la trouva loin de la personne sociopathique que fut Loki !

De son côté Aurore était amusée par la fraîcheur de cette Américaine si spontanée et si différente des Asgardiennes ou même des Françaises beaucoup plus discrètes dans leur comportement en société. La scientifique parlait avec enthousiasme avec des grandes exclamations et n'hésitait pas à rire et toucher Thor quand elle lui parlait, ils étaient mignons tous les deux, et put voir l'amour dans les regards qu'ils échangeaient comme elle avait pu les voir entre Odin et Frigga, malgré une certaine tension perceptible entre eux. Elle envia même Jane d'avoir quelqu'un la regardant avec tant de dévotion...

Mais après le repas, alors que Aurore et le couple de tourtereaux s'installèrent sur la terrasse pour prendre le "café", découverte Midgardienne dont Thor ne se passait plus, l'ambiance changea rapidement. Thor avouant la teneur de son entretien de la veille avec son père, ainsi que la décision de ce dernier pour l'avenir de la jeune veuve. Thor lui expliqua que s'il l'avait demandé en épousailles, c'était pour justement éviter une telle tournure des événements, persuadé que si Loki revenait, il le tiendrait responsable de ne pas avoir empêché un mariage forcé. Certifiant à Aurore qu'il ne se serait jamais montré pressant envers elle : Sa longévité lui permettant même d'avoir un héritier légitime plus tard avec une autre épouse.

Peut-être Thor se mentait-il à lui-même en disant cela. Après tout il avait éprouvé de l'attirance pour la jeune femme lorsqu'il l'avait vue endormie sous le vieux pommier, mais il restait convaincu qu'il était de son devoir de grand frère de mettre Aurore à l'abri du besoin et d'un nouveau mariage que son père, il en était sûr, n'allait pas tarder à organiser. Thor soutenait les traditions d'Asgard mais il était lucide. Une Dame de rang comme Aurore, même veuve, représentait un "gage" de qualité non négligeable ; une sorte de fille adoptive légitimée par son ancien mariage avec Loki. Tôt ou tard, Odin allait forcément finir par la donner en épousailles à un dignitaire pour sceller un engagement, ou à un de ces lieutenants pour acte de bravoure exceptionnelle. Ce n'était qu'une question de semaines, et il ne put que se fustiger intérieurement d'avoir accéléré la décision de Odin par sa proposition...

Il expliqua à Aurore que Odin avait choisi Brett Tucker : L'homme qui avait ramené le corps de son époux à Asgard, alors qu'il venait presque lui-même d'enterrer sa propre épouse et son premier enfant mort-né. L'homme qui l'avait ramené de Vanaheim... Ainsi, en lui donnant la jeune veuve en mariage, Odin bouclait la boucle de leur destinée commune qui leur avait été refusé dans leur premier mariage : Celle d'avoir des enfants.

 _\- "C'est hors de question, jamais. Il ne peut pas me l'imposer, je connais le loi. Je suis libre de toute tutelle à présent."_ dit formellement Aurore qui intérieurement luttait pour ne pas exploser.

 _\- "J'ai bien peur que la chose ne soit pas aussi simple"_ essaya de temporiser Thor calmement. _"Vous étiez et demeurez un membre de la famille Royale. Et quelque soit votre statut marital à ce jour votre devoir d'exemple vous impose de vous soumettre à la volonté du Roi"._

 _\- "Et puis quoi encore ! Je ne suis pas une marchandise ! Je ne suis pas un bracelet ou un pot de miel que l'on troque sur le marché, ma vie m'appartient ! "_ lâcha Aurore furieuse avant de se reprendre, constatant d'elle-même qu'il n'eut probablement nulle part dans les neuf Royaumes où elle pouvait fuir la volonté de Odin _"J'ai besoin de votre aide... Si vous ne le faîtes pas pour moi, faîtes le pour Loki... En souvenir de votre enfance... de votre mère, à tout deux..."_ tenta-t-elle de l'apitoyer en vain.

Thor resta un instant pensif... C'était étrange la façon dont Aurore semblait vouloir rester fidèle à Loki. Lui qui connaissait suffisamment son frère pour savoir qu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux de son épouse, mais l'avait assez estimée pour la garder à ses côtés malgré son tempérament changeant. Il songea qu'il devait y avoir en Aurore quelque chose que nul autre que Loki puisse voir. Car en ce qui le concernait, il n'avait jamais pu cerner sa belle-soeur, mais comprenait aujourd'hui quelle genre de femme elle était : elle n'avait pas qu'un seul visage, mais plusieurs. Tout comme son frère. Elle était capable d'agir et de changer de tempérament en fonction de son interlocuteur, comme elle l'avait fait durant ses premières explications, gardant un calme olympien malgré la gravité de la teneur de leur échange avant de ne plus parvenir à donner le change... Ce qui effrayait le Dieu du Tonnerre, c'était sa capacité à se montrer aussi bonne actrice que son frère. En même temps, il y avait en elle la faiblesse de la honte après des paroles emportées. Faiblesse qui n'existait pas chez Loki. Son frère, lui parlait sans filtre, sans pitié, et sans remords. Sans se soucier du mal que ses paroles pouvaient causer à autrui. Ce qui manifestement n'était pas le cas de la jeune femme qui semblait toujours dévorer par l'empathie après des échanges trop véhéments.

Thor détournait un instant le regard du visage colérique d'Aurore pour regarder Jane et put voir la même colère animer les yeux noisettes de sa compagne. Il vivait maintenant depuis suffisamment longtemps sur Midgard pour savoir que la population autochtones était élevée avec des moeurs plus libérales, et que la scientifique ne pouvait tolérer que Aurore n'eut pas les même droits qu'elle. Il tourna de nouveau le regard vers sa belle-soeur :

 _\- "Que voulez-vous que je fasse, Aurore ? Qui suis-je pour intervenir dans les décisions de mon père ?"_ avoua Thor ennuyé. _"J'ai déjà essayé, il est sourd à mes revendications. Mon père a pris son repos jusqu'au prochain Conseil Royal et ne veut plus entendre parler de cette affaire d'ici là. Peut-être pouvez-vous envisager que les choses ne sont pas si mauvaises pour vous ? Nous allons organiser un repas de fiançailles où vous aurez le loisir de faire connaissance avec Tucker..."_ fit Thor l'air compatissant avant de reprendre plus durement qu'il l'aurait voulu, ne voulant pas accabler son frère mais respectant tout de même la décision de son Père : _"Car vous m'implorez au nom de mon frère, mais avez-vous au moins conscience qu'il vous a utilisé comme un pion lorsqu'il vous a ENSEIGNE à vous conduire de la sorte ? A lui rester fidèle envers et contre tout ?"_ s'emporta-t-il à présent. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de parler franchement à la jeune femme depuis son exil, et portant, il ne pouvait ignorer une certaine rancune à son égard : Elle qui savait certainement plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer à propos des desseins de Loki, et qui n'avait pas tenté une seule fois de le stopper quand il était monté sur le trône d'Asgard !

 _\- "Probablement,"_ répondit Aurore, peu impressionnée par l'éclat de voix de l'aîné qui restait encore sans commune mesure avec ce qu'elle avait put connaître avec Loki dans ses mauvais jours. _"Mais j'avais choisi mon camp, et ce, bien avant toute cette histoire. J'ai donc choisi d'être loyale envers votre frère, oui. Et j'ai déjà purgé ma peine pour cela !"_ n'hésita à rappeler la jeune femme en plantant ses yeux ocres dans le bleu froid de ceux de son beau-frère.

Thor soupira, reportant son attention un instant sur Jane, préférant restée silencieusement en retrait sur le balcon, lorsque les deux parents étaient rentrés à l'intérieur en commençant à s'apostropher. Sentant qu'un abcès nécessitait d'être crevé. Puis il reprit :

_\- "N'avez-vous jamais songé qu'il avait besoin d'être protégé de lui-même ? Que pour son bien, vous auriez dû informer quelqu'un de ses intentions ?"_

_\- "Vous étiez à mon procès, vous souvenez-vous ? Je ne savais pas le quart de ce que projetait Loki. Et même si j'en avais su plus, qui en aurais-je informer ? Vous peut-être ?"_ ironisa Aurore,  ne supportant pas d'être une nouvelle fois mise à la barre des accusés. " _A l'époque, Vous n'étiez qu'un gamin semblant juste vouloir impressionner son père !_ "

Les paroles de Aurore résonnaient durement dans l'esprit de Thor, proches de celles que Laufey, l'ancien Roi des Jotuns, avait prononcé jadis à son encontre. Loki lui avait-il répété ? Aurore avait été son inconnue belle-fille, passant également toute une année à Jotunheim, cette proximité de vocabulaire ne pouvait être le jeux hasard...

 _\- "Oui Prince Thor,"_ appuya Aurore _"Car vous étiez alors bien différent de celui que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Vous vous seriez contenté de prendre cela à la légère et de dire que quoi que fasse Loki, vous pourriez facilement en venir à bout. Parce que vous étiez Thor, fils du Grand Odin et héritier du si puissant Trône de Asgard ! Ai-je tort ?"_

 _\- "Je n'exclue pas ma part de responsabilité Aurore, il est vrai qu'avant mon Exil sur Midgard j'avais largement sous-estimé les capacités de Loki à la manigance et au mensonge en substance."_ Avoua Thor. Aurore nota dans ces paroles une certaine honte, prouvant une nouvelle maturité inconnue d'elle-même chez le futur Roi. 

 _\- "Je croyais bien agir en épaulant Loki, et aujourd'hui encore je ne me sens nullement coupable. Contrairement à vous" ,_ souffla la jeune femme. Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix, juste une évidence qu'elle énonçait. Elle avait agit en accord avec elle-même, et si c'était à refaire, elle ne changerait rien. _"Le seul responsable, c'est Loki lui-même. Il a abusé la confiance que j'avais en lui, s'est perdu lui-même dans ses mensonges et ses tromperies pour devenir ce qu'il était à la fin..."_

 _\- "Vous savez ma soeur, malgré tout, je veux croire qu'une part de bienveillance était toujours présente en lui, tout le temps. J'aime penser que la dernière chose que nous ayons faîtes ensemble, n'était pas de nous battre l'un contre l'autre, mais l'un avec l'autre."_ dit Thor, un peu surpris de ces propres paroles. Mais qui d'autre que Aurore pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour son frère ? Il n'avait même pas songé à parler de cela à Jane, même fut-elle actuellement la personne la plus proche de lui.

Aurore ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle ne connaissait pas le Loki qui avait envahi son monde, ni celui qui avait aidé Thor contre Malekit, sauvant Jane par la même occasion. Elle se contenta d'un faible sourire, car malgré tout, elle comprenait le Dieu bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse avoir autant d'affection pour son petit frère adoptif.

Après cette échange, comme convenu Thor dut repartir pour assister au Conseil Royal. Laissant les deux jeunes femmes ensembles. Au final elles étaient si différentes, que sans Thor pour faire le lien dans leur conversation, aucunes d'elles ne savait comment rompre le silence. Aurore était assise calmement près de la fenêtre, peu perturbée, alors que Jane arpentait nerveusement le salon, luttant contre les questions qui brûlaient ses lèvres depuis leur rencontre. De temps à autre, Aurore lui lançait un regard curieux, se demandant si elle allait lui adresser la parole avant de retourner à son observation.

Finalement, Jane se décida à poser ses questions, d'abord des questions d'ordre générale sur les moeurs d'Asgard pour arriver aux choses plus personnelles, dont son mariage. Aurore n'eut aucune honte à répondre franchement, même quand elle avoua n'avoir connu d'autres hommes que Loki, alors que Jane expliquait qu'aux États-Unis, il était courant d'avoir des relations hors mariage, surtout à la Fac, loin du domicile parental. La Française avait ri de cette différence de culture si crue pour elle, qui n'avait pas connu la vie à l'université sur Midgard, mais s'y intéressa par curiosité de la culture Américaine qu'elle ne connaissait que par les films.... Même si personnellement elle n'en aurait _"jamais été capable"_ , elle trouvait  _"très amusante l'idée que les femmes en générale, puissent être aussi libres sexuellement que les hommes, qu'elles pouvaient agir comme bon leur semblait sans se soucier des conséquences juste pour leur propre plaisir."_

 _\- "Et puis, c'est plutôt judicieux de pouvoir essayer plusieurs hommes avant de choisir son époux, ça évite de tomber sur un mauvais amant pour le reste de ses jours,"_ avait-elle conclu avec un sourire complice, faisant rire Jane aux éclats.

Et quand Aurore observait Jane, malgré le divorce qu'elle avait vécu avant de rencontrer Thor, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être jalouse. La jeune femme paraissait si libre et si heureuse ! Alors qu'elle allait bientôt de nouveau être enchaînée à un homme qu'elle n'avait pas choisi. Jane, elle, avait le droit d'agir sans contrainte et avec un naturel que Aurore de part sa position ne pouvait se permettre. Avec Thor, leur amour était indéniablement fort, fondé sur la tendresse et l'affection réciproque. Quand son mariage avec Loki avait été fondé sur la soumission et la protection d'un contrat de mariage. Et maintenant avec Brett Tucker... La jeune veuve savait qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu, et ne vivrait jamais cela. Ce qui la rendit profondément triste et envieuse. La Princesse déchue qui n'avait jamais eu connaissance de ce que pouvait être l'amour véritable dans son quotidien, l'avait vu ce midi sous ses yeux à travers Thor et Jane, comme une lame chauffée à blanc dans la plaie béante de son coeur que Loki avait arraché il y avait déjà 4 ans de cela.

 

**Mercredi 3 Juin 2015**

**18 h : Repas de départ de Thor & Jane, avec le Roi Odin (Loki) et Aurore**

 

(Appartements de Thor, salon)

 

Le lendemain soir eut lieu le repas de départ de Thor dans la plus stricte intimité. Jane était mal pour Aurore. Elle était loin de porter Loki dans son cœur mais elle avait longuement discuté la veille avec la jeune veuve qui lui avait confessé être dévastée par la décision du Roi. Celui-ci avait dit ne jamais vouloir la forcer à se remarier puis avait changé d'avis. Elle avait vu comment Aurore était restée digne en croisant le regard d'Odin quand elle entra dans la pièce, choisissant pour ce soir là de porter une robe verte, indiquant clairement, bien qu'épuisée de ces 4 dernières années de célibat, qu'elle ne comptait pas céder si facilement du terrain à ce fameux Tucker.

Quand Thor vit Aurore dans sa belle robe ce soir, il eut des sentiments contradictoires. Il était toujours fier de voir un si belle ajout à sa famille, avant de se dire que bientôt elle ne serait plus leur. Sa culpabilité le tiraillait, n'aurait-il pas dû insister au lieu de laisser Odin "donner" la femme de son frère à un autre homme ? Si bien qu'il n'osa la regarder dans les yeux. Aurore ne lui adressa pas un mot car la rancœur en ce moment était encore trop forte, lui qui n'avait pas hésité à désobéir à son père et mit les neufs Royaumes en danger pour sauver Jane, mais n'osait même pas élever la voix pour la sauver elle d'un mariage forcé. Et malgré toute la courtoisie de Tucker à son égard et le sourire béat sur son visage  _"d'idiot de surfeur"_ qu'il avait affiché en la ramenant à Asgard, elle ne pouvait se débarrasser de ce ressentiment.

Assisse en face du Roi, Aurore le détaillait sans gène, son visage de vieillard semblait s'animer avec des expressions plutôt familières, il semblait même beaucoup s'amuser malgré son regard étrangement préoccupé ; se montrant curieusement heureux malgré le départ prochain de son aîné pour Midgard. Elle notait également à quel point l'accent Britannique de All-Speak Asgardien était proche de celui de Loki, bien qu'un peu moins formel, alors qu'elle avait toujours entendu Thor avec un accent Australien. Mais Aurore elle, avait agit comme l'on s'attendait d'une princesse : avec courtoisie et grâce. Elle s'efforçait de sourire, de faire croire qu'elle trouvait amusante toutes les plaisanteries de Thor, qui semblait parti pour réciter une partie du répertoire de l'humour Yankee, trouvant les blagues de l'héritier ridicule alors qu'elle avait connu le top du top de l'humour avec Loki ! Loki avait toujours su la faire rire. Loki savait faire rire n'importe qui, même si c'était parfois à ses dépends.

Mais pensant à son future mariage, elle n'arrivait pas à rire. A l'époque de Loki, encore jeune et insouciante, elle ne comprenait pas les réels enjeux d'un mariage. Les responsabilité de tenir son foyer ou son mari chez elle, ce que cela impliquait réellement et qui n'avait rien à voir avec les contes de princesses de son enfance... Aujourd'hui, elle prenait cela avec gravité et solennité.  Ce mariage-là, n'était plus un devoir envers sa famille, mais un sacrifice qu'elle faisait avec peine. Contrairement à ce qu'on lui racontait enfant ou à ce qu'elle avait cru lors de son premier mariage, elle ne serait ni heureuse, ni épanouie dans sa vie maritale. Ce n'était là que mensonges éhontés de mères voulant rassurer leur filles de dire qu'elles finiraient par aimer leur mari, et nager dans le bonheur après quelques années, qu'elles seraient libres de ses parents... Loki lui disait souvent que la liberté était le plus grand de tous les mensonges... Il avait raison. Mais bientôt le dîner prenait un tour différent.

\- " _Au fait Aurore_ ," fit le Roi en enfournant un morceau de viande dans sa bouche, " _tu sais que tu n'épouses plus Tucker ?_ "

Aurore fixait Odin (Loki), puis Thor, ne sachant pas si elle lui devait ce merveilleux revirement, mais ce dernier semblait tout autant surpris.

\- " _Oui, tu ne le sais peut-être pas,_ " fit l'ancien essuyant sa bouche avec une belle serviette de lin taupe, " _Il y a eu des prélèvement réalisés sur le corps de mon pauvre fils avant sa crémation, c'était une demande dans son testament_ "

Aurore était choquée que Odin utilisa le terme de "mon pauvre fils" alors qu'il avait été jusqu'à lui retirer le nom d'Odinson !

\- " _Quel testament ?_ " fit Thor surpris, " _J'ai été son exécuteur testamentaire et je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel ?!_ "

\- " _Moi je l'ai vu_ ", répondit Odin (Loki) du tac-au-tac avec assurance en plongeant son unique œil bleu dans ceux de son fils, " _c'est un testament manuscrit retrouvé dans ses appartements, tu pourras le consulter auprès du Notaire. En tout cas, Aurore, cela t'offre la possibilité de devenir mère, dans ce cas il n'est plus question du mariage avec Tucker_."

\- " _Pardon mon Père, mais qui va élever cet enfant ?_ " fit Thor mi-surpris mi-choqué de la situation, affichant un sourire crispé.

\- " _Et bien moi, j'ai déjà élevé 2 enfants, et celui-là ne sera pas le premier que j'adopte !_ " rit le Roi. c'était bien le seul à rire, car tout le monde restait stoïque comme devant une mauvaise blague, se regardant l'air bête.

Les inséminations post-mortem étaient une pratique répandu sur Midgard dans les pays anglo-saxons. Principalement utilisé pour des veuves de soldat restées sans enfant, mais cela restait une pratique très encadrée sur Asgard. Seul la famille Royal pouvait y prétendre en cas de mort au combat sans héritier. Ce qui était le cas de Loki. Du moins officiellement. Aurore restait néanmoins stupéfaite de la tournure des événements, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'après tout ce que Odin avait osé lui mettre sur le dos, aujourd'hui, il était près à lui laisser avoir ce qu'elle avait désiré toute sa vie. Un enfant. Un petit bébé. Son bébé, à elle et Loki. Elle se sentait à la fois heureuse et perdue, et cette vie ne grandissait pas encore en elle qu'elle l'aimait déjà...

\- " _QUAND !?_ " intervint-elle si brusquement que tous la regardèrent avec surprise, " _Pardon, ce n'est pas le moment_ ;" se ressaisit-elle, se rendant compte que cette conversation serait déplacée à table surtout devant Jane et son beau-frère. 

Une fois le banquet terminé, Odin (Loki) conduisit directement Aurore à l'écart des convives à l'air libre dans les jardins du palais, étrangement comme Loki aimait le faire après un long repas, peut-être le Roi s'était-il renseigné sur les habitudes du couple ? Ils restèrent un moment à marcher en silence le long de la terrasse qui longeait les jardins de la Reine...

 _\- "Je sais que tu ne voulais pas de ce mariage. Je ne t'en blâme pas, puisque moi aussi je fus très attachée à mon épouse,"_ lâcha brutalement Odin (Loki), à la grande surprise de Aurore qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

 _\- "Je suis vraiment désolée, je l'ai appris durant mon exil, cela a dû être une épreuve terrible, pour Loki aussi... Il aimait tellement sa mère."_ fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

 _\- "Loki... oui, c'est vrai. Elle était son roc..."_ fit Odin (Loki) soudainement triste.

Aurore ne pouvait s'empêcher elle-même d'être triste, se rappelant comment Loki, apprenant sa véritable filiation, n'avait plus été très excité à l'idée d'engendrer un nouveau Jotun. Excité au sens littérale du terme même ! Et pourtant il avait pensé à elle, par ce testament, lui donnant la possibilité d'avoir ce cadeau de la vie...

-  _"Ma défunte épouse était quelqu'un extraordinairement maternelle, et espiègle à la fois. Loki tenait cela d'elle. Frigga était une femme que j'aimais profondément, sans doute je m'en suis rendu compte uniquement à sa mort,"_ avoua le vieux guerrier nostalgique _. "Et vous ? Aimiez-vous votre époux ? Vous aimiez le Prince Loki ?"_

 _"Aimer Loki..."_ Songea Aurore un instant, comme si ces deux mots semblaient sonner bizarrement ensemble.

 _\- "Sincèrement ? Je l'ai cru à sa mort, quand il est tombé du Bifrost. J'ai aimé l'homme qu'il était lorsque nous étions ensemble. Mais à priori il était une personne bien différente à l'extérieur de nos appartements. Et après mon exil, j'ai entendu tant de choses à son propos... Je ne crois pas avoir connu cette personne. Vous lui auriez dit, que pour vous, votre fils était mort... Je le comprends. Ces derniers temps, Loki était devenu une toute autre personne. Mais... Peut-être..."_ fit Aurore tournant autour du pot _"Oui, peut-être ai-je encore suffisamment d'affection pour lui pour me sentir contrariée à l'idée de partager ma vie avec un autre homme,"_ admit seulement la jeune femme avec un léger sourire de façade.

 _\- "Aurore, Princesse Aurore, je ne peux vous promettre de retrouver ici la même sérénité qui existait pour vous deux avant tout ça... Et je ne prétends pas soulager votre malheur en vous disant ceci, mais je vous implore de croire que vous n'avez pas quitté ses pensées, et ce depuis votre séparation. Je suis navré si je..."_  Holly Shit, pensa Loki, reste calme, ne lâche rien à ton rôle, pas avant d'avoir mis Heimdall à la porte d'Asgard... _"Si je suis égoïste, mais sans doute espérais-je attendrir mes vieux jours par la présence d'un nouvel enfant dans ma vie, et j'espérais bien que vous vouliez encore de cet enfant"_ Oh oui bien rattrapé, se gratifia le Dieu du Mensonge.

Malgré les rancoeurs qu'elle avait encore contre le Roi, Aurore apprécia tout de même la sincérité avec laquelle il semblait lui parler, n'hésitant pas à lui parler de ses propres sentiments. Loki lui même fut surpris par ses aveux. Lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment couru après la paternité, et définitivement jeté ce projet aux oubliettes ces dernières années... A vrai dire il ne pouvait nier qu'il fut totalement désintéressé à l'idée de reprendre une vie sexuelle active. Car il était évident que cette histoire bidon de prélèvement post-mortem était faite pour l'histoire officielle, son vrai but avec Aurore étant bien de reprendre (officieusement) sa place d'époux auprès d'elle. Quand il pensait que Thor avait osé lui demander d'épouser sa veuve ! Il était parfaitement dégoûté à l'idée que sa femme puisse coucher avec un autre, encore plus en étant remplie de la semence de son propre frère. Et bizarrement le qualitatif "adoptif" n'entrait pas en ligne de compte.

 

**Vendredi 5 juin 2015**

**16 h : Rendez-vous avec Odin et le Notaire pour les signatures de début du protocole d'insémination**

 

Aurore n'était pas nerveuse. Pourtant, c'était un jour important, mais à bientôt 32 ans elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, et cet enfant c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait. Une lecture en règle, 2/3 signatures en bas de pages et c'était réglé. Odin prononcerait seulement quelque mots rapides avant de donner congé à tous, hormis Aurore. La princesse regardait les lourdes portes du bureau d'Odin se refermaient sur eux.

 _\- "Reste assise Aurore, j'aurais quelque chose d'important à te dire."_ dit calmement le Roi l'air visiblement inquiet.

Il se tenait extrêmement droit face à elle et ne baissa qu'à peine les yeux vers elle comme par honte. Presque comme Loki le faisait lorsqu'il refusait d'admettre une faute. Puis se mit à genoux devant la jeune femme : 

\- _"Il vaut mieux que je te montre ce que je veux te dire, cela vaut mieux que de long discours"_ dit Odin (Loki) dont maintenant la proximité physique mettait Aurore clairement mal à l'aise.

Se faisant face Odin se pencha vers Aurore pour déposer un baiser expéditif et maladroit sur sa joue.

\- " _Mais à quoi jouez-vous ?!_ " fit Aurore médusée. Loki lui même ne le savait pas, se conduire comme un misérable adolescent n'était pas son genre, mais il s'avouait une peur irrépressible d'être rejeté, avant de se reprendre.

\- " _Ne bouge pas._ "

Aurore sourit péniblement mais ne protesta pas, peut-être est-ce un sort afin que l'enfant à naître n'est pas la peau bleue ou les yeux rouges, après tout c'est Odin qui avait changé Loki avant de le rapporter à Asgard. Fermant simplement les yeux, elle sentit qu'Odin (Loki) penchait de nouveau son visage vers le sien. Immobile, elle reçut les lèvres du Monarque sans émotion particulière, avant de souhaiter être partout ailleurs qu'ici à ce moment là. Puis, elle fut troublée par une odeur familière, une senteur mélange de bois de cèdre et d'écorce d'orange qu'elle connaissait. Quand elle rouvrit ses paupières, des yeux verts rieurs aux plis familiers l'observaient avec un amusement non dissimulé. Pourtant Odin n'avait pas les yeux verts mais bleus, ni deux en plus de ça...

Aurore se recula légèrement pour mieux observer le visage en face d'elle, alors que d'autres changements opèrent dans une striure verte luisante ressemblant à un scanner laser sous ses yeux médusés, maintenant le Père de Toutes-Choses avait laissé place à une silhouette et un visage qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

 _\- "Sur-Priseee !"_ Scanda l'homme, visiblement au confins de l'amusement, les bras ouverts comme s'il s'agissait là d'une bonne blague faite devant un public conquis.

Aurore crut manquer d'air et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le dossier du divan, se demandant si Odin lui faisait un mauvais tour ou si elle avait fini par perdre l'esprit ; tout ça devant un Dieu du Mensonge et de la Fourberie qui semblait trop occupé à rire de sa farce pour s'occuper de son malaise.

 _\- "Mais tu Arrêtes Toute de SUITE DE RIRE  ! "_ Explosa Aurore en réprimant son envie de frapper le visage son mari. " _A quoi crois-tu T'AMUSER !?!_ "

 _\- "Mais j'ai juste embrassé ma femme,"_ répondit-il comme s'il énonçait une banale évidence.

 _\- "Où est Odin ?!"_ demanda Aurore visiblement pas amusée par la blague

_\- "Oh, il va bien, il est en retraite, dans une maison de retraite, à Midgard, dans la nouvelle York. Je t'ai manqué ? "_

Mais Aurore était toujours livide, l'air pas bien du tout. La respiration courte, ses yeux fixaient Loki tandis qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps, elle était en train de faire une crise de spasmophilie. Loki remarqua le trouble de son épouse, s'approcha d'elle pour la faire se lever aller prendre l'air dehors, mais quand il attrapa son bras, la jeune femme fut frappée d'hystérie et voulut se débattre. A ce moment, Loki, ignorant Aurore qui continuait à se débattre vivement, s'avançait encore plus pour finalement l'enserrer fermement contre lui tandis qu'il murmurait une incantation à son oreille. Instantanément les bras et le dos de la jeune femme se détendirent et sa respiration devint plus confortable. Doucement Loki, ne desserrant pas son étreinte, se levait avec sa femme et la fit sortir un moment sur la terrasse et l'installait sur la banquette d'extérieure en fer forgé. Il resta un moment accroupi auprès de son épouse, visiblement encore éprouvée.

Une fois calmée, Loki dût tout lui avouer, enfin en partie. Car après la scène à laquelle il avait assisté, pour le bien de la santé de la jeune femme, il était évidemment hors de question de lui créer plus d'émotions.

- _"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir ramenée ici, pourquoi me tourmenter ?"_ demanda la princesse sur un ton plaintif.

_\- "Te tourmenter ? Est-ce moi qui t'ai condamnée à l'Exil ? Te dépossédant de tous tes biens même du moindre confort pour vivre dans le froid abyssal de Jotunheim ! Est-ce moi qui t'aurais même forcée à épouser un homme contre ta volonté alors tu voulais jouir libre de ta propre existence ? Non, tous ces tourments, tu ne les doit qu'à mon cher père, pas à moi."_

\- _"Odin te punira pour ça..."_ dit sombrement Aurore.

 _\- "Ne t’inquiète pas tant d'Odin, il est vieux, il en a assez de tout ça. Sinon jamais il ne se serait laisser ensorceler si facilement. Ou alors je suis très bon."_ fit Loki la moue faussement humble.

 _\- "Et puis c'est une nouvelle chance pour toi, et moi. La journée je suis Odin et la nuit... Je suis à toi..."_ chuchota presque Loki avec un large sourire. _"N'est-ce pas romantique, Amour ?"_ Ironisa-t-il ensuite à l'intention de la jeune femme.

A ce moment Aurore, sortie de sa torpeur, observait son "époux" avec minutie. Il était physiquement le même, quoi que son visage ait été nettement marqué par les épreuves de ses quatre dernières années. Ses rides d'expressions étaient plus approfondies et de nouvelles cicatrices marquaient son visage ici et là, le faisant paraître plus vieux que son âge Asgardien, même plus vieux que son frère aîné. Mais Aurore ne parvenait pas à le reconnaître. Le Loki qu'elle connaissait ne la tutoyait pas de la sorte comme un petit ami de collège. Son Loki n'était pas aussi provocateur, il ne se donnait pas autant en spectacle. Mais ce Loki là, lui, prenait un malin plaisir à jouer au plus fin avec tout le monde, un homme capable de provoquer quitte à être détesté. Tout sauf être ignoré. Tout sauf être oublié, ou abandonné ? Alors elle crut l'avoir reconnu, dans son sourire amusé se dévoilant avec sincérité, son rire charmeur au timbre chaud... 

Mais Loki était bien devenu une autre personne, il ne se contenait plus, agissant comme il voulait sans se soucier des conséquences. Il était devenu un électron libre, dangereux... Mais Aurore comprit que ce nouveau Loki n'était pas un étranger, c'était peut-être même le vrai Loki ? Celui qu'il s'autorisait à être lorsqu'il n'avait rien à perdre... Et elle le trouvait fascinant ! Si seulement elle pouvait être aussi libre que lui...

 _\- "Bien, tu as raison, je suis ton épouse,"_  répliqua la jeune femme en se levant pour s'approcher de plus près... _"Nous avons récité nos vœux devant Dieu et nos témoins, scellé notre union par la communion de nos corps. Tu es bel et bien toujours vivant et donc ce mariage est toujours d'actualité. Mais tu dois me donner ce que tu m'as promis, ce dont j'ai besoin, ou ce mariage est imparfait et tu le sais."_ édicta distinctement et chaudement la jeune femme toujours plus proche de Loki qui se retenait de l'enlacer contre lui.

_\- "Prête-moi allégeance et je te donnerais TOUS ce dont tu as besoin" lui chuchota-t- il a l'oreille, n'en pouvant déjà plus d'attendre la conclusion de leurs retrouvailles._

_\- "Et... Tu sais que je parle d'un enfant de toi ? Cet enfant dont il était question sur les papiers que nous avons signés ensemble."_ fit Aurore à tâtons mais exigeante.

\- _"Rien ne presse..."_ avoua Loki se penchant, déjà vainqueur sur les lèvres de son épouse, avant qu'elle ne se détourne brusquement. _"Et shit !"_ pensa-t-il à la seconde.

\- " _Dès le premier jour où j'ai mis les pieds à Asgard l'on m'a répété que mon devoir était d'être aux côtés de mon époux !"_ enquilla Aurore rageuse, _''Et c'est ce que j'ai continué à faire même lorsque tu étais loin de moi, croyant toujours que nos destins étaient liés ! Que tu sois mort ou vif !"_  déclara Aurore, fièrement dressée devant son époux, mue par une volonté inhabituelle. Elle pensa qu'elle aussi, peut-être, elle pouvait briser des lois et cesser de se soucier des autres. Peut-être pouvait-elle apprendre de son époux la liberté, de la même façon qu'il lui avait enseigné le contact des corps des années auparavant... _"Et maintenant ? Maintenant que tu es de nouveau auprès de moi tu crois que je vais te laisser ME BAISER sans contrepartie ?"_  

 _\- "Je serais toi je commencerais à changer de vocabulaire et de ton avec moi"_ coupa Loki plus du tout d'humeur magnanime, _"je sais très bien ce que je t'ai promis, et tu l'auras. Mais avant j'ai besoin de savoir si je peux te faire confiance. Pour commencer tu pourrais m'expliquer comment le Roi Jotunn a miraculeusement décidé d'organiser ta fuite pour Vanaheim ?"_

_\- "C'est un interrogatoire ?"_

_\- "Amour, si c'était un interrogatoire tu serais entièrement nue enchaînée à une chaise en métal dans les geôles, ça pourrait être amusant mais pas sûr que ça soit Ton TRUC. Alors soyons honnête l'un envers l'autre et dit moi si tu as donné plus que ton AMITIÉ à ce monstre qui est mon frère biologique..."_ dit Loki froidement devant une Aurore choquée, avant de reprendre de façon plus vehémente _"Je ne sais pas moi, tu couchais déjà avec moi, tu t'es peut-être dit que tu allais compléter ta liste, que..."_

Loki n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Aurore le gifla si fort qu'elle dut retenir un cri de douleur.

 _\- "Si c'était pour me traiter comme la dernière de tes putes tu aurais mieux fait de me laisser où j'étais"_ lui asséna-t-elle le plus calmement possible.

_\- "Je N'ai Pas de Putes, comme tu dis ! ça va te surprendre mais je t'ai cherchée..."_

_\- "Quand tu foutais la merde à New York ? Tu me prends pour une conne !?"_

_\- "Je n'ai pas toujours fait les bons choix, ni eut les bons amis, mais je pensais avoir une bonne épouse. Et ça, je savais que je ne voulais pas le foutre en l'air."_ dit-il sincèrement  _"j'ai juste besoin de savoir si je peux toujours me fier à toi, savoir si..."_

_\- "Savoir si il y a eu quelqu'un d'autre dans mon lit ? Non. Ni dans mon lit, ni dans mon coeur. De toute façon tu me l'as arraché dans ta chute du Bifrost. Tu veux que je sois honnête ? Je n'attend plus rien de toi, sinon cet enfant que tu m'a promis il y a des années. C'est tous ce que je te demande."_

_\- "Tu veux quoi ? Un père ou un géniteur ? "_ questionna Loki, connaissant déjà la réponse. _"Pauvre petite fille traumatisée par le divorce de ses parents, tu me fais rire Aurore ! Tu joues les grandes personnes mais tu vis comme dans un rêve. Qui crois-tu va continuer à payer pour ton logement et tes parures ? Et la nourriture ou le change de ton petit ? qui va vous prendre en charge ?! Non mais sérieusement Amour, regarde-moi bien, avec mon passé ? Tu crois réellement que je te laisserais partir avec mon enfant ?"_

Aurore restait interdite...

 _\- "Alors, ma Chérie, laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose : Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour te laisser ta liberté la journée, même faire autant de voyage que tu veux vers Midgard, dépenser mon agent et te dispenser de la Douane même... Mais crois-moi..."_ Loki se rapprochait d'Aurore, prenant à deux mains ses frêles épaules pour mettre son visage bien en face du sien, _"Tu n'auras besoin d'aller dans aucune clinique pour être avec l'enfant, je m'en charge personnellement. Et je suis quelqu’un qui peut être très, mais alors très consciencieux. Alors c'est plutôt à toi, Chérie, d'arrêter de me prendre pour un simple d'esprit, je ne t'ai pas fait revenir auprès de moi, au bout de quatre ans d’abstinence, pour passer mes soirées avec toi à me coltiner des parties de Scrabble à la con."_

Sur ces paroles le sorcier tournait les talons pour se diriger vers la porte en reprenant la forme d'Odin et sa voix :

\- _"J'en ai assez de toi pour aujourd'hui, retourne dans tes appartements !  Je ne veux plus te voir !"_

Aurore se levait et s’exécutait sans même un mot d'adieu, entendant juste la lourde porte claquer dans son dos.

 

**Samedi 13 juin 2015**

**22 h : Appartements privés d'Aurore**

 

Cela faisait approximativement une semaine que Odin (Loki) et Aurore s'évitaient consciencieusement. Pas une seule rencontre dans les couloirs du Palais, pas un message, rien. Mais alors que la jeune femme rentrait chez elle de sa balade digestive, elle constata que la porte de sa chambre à coucher était entre-ouverte. Ce qui était incongru car elle avait l'habitude de laisser toutes les portes à l'intérieur de son appartement ouvertes afin de laisser l'air circuler entre les pièces. Avec précaution elle poussait la porte, prête à appeler la garde si quelqu’un s'y trouvait. A son grand soulagement elle ne vit personne, mais il y avait un vêtement posé sur son lit qu'elle reconnut être chemise de nuit de Noces Asgardienne ; habituellement portée sous une robe de mariée, l'ourlet du bas était bordé de broderie dorée représentant des scènes grivoises. Plus loin, sur une commode étaient posées nourriture et boissons fraîches mais la jeune femme se figea en entendant des pas sur le plancher qui venait vers elle...

 _-"Tu as peur de moi,"_ constata Loki avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, faisant reculer son épouse jusqu'à ce qu'elle bute dans le mur derrière elle. Comme prise au piège Aurore ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Crier, frapper, s’enfuir ? Elle était mal à l'aise face à cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait plus et dont elle avait peur.

Pourtant, bizarrement,  une fois à quelques centimètres d'elle, l'odeur qui parvenait à ses narines était bien celle de son époux, sa voix aussi était identique. Alors par instinct, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'enlaça, respirant son parfum à plein nez tout en gardant ses yeux clos. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant, comme une réminiscence d'un passé paisible. L'espace d'un instant, elle était revenue des années en arrière, avant son exil, avant le premier couronnement interrompu de Thor... Cette courte période de plénitude qu'ils avaient connu où ils avaient des rapports chaque jour espérant concevoir leur bébé, comme si c'était tout ce qui manqua au bonheur de leur couple fabriqué...

Loki répondit à son étreinte en passant son bras gauche dans son dos, sa main caressant les cheveux détachés de la jeune femme, tandis que sa main droite se posa juste sur l'arrondi de sa hanche cachée sous les lourds plis de soie couleur lavande. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la tenir aussi près de lui depuis des années. Songeur, il se pencha pour presser son nez et sa bouche contre le crâne d'Aurore, profitant de la douceur de sa chevelure et son effluve... Rien n'avait changé. Elle était différente, tout en étant la même. Puis, il s'étonna des spasmes qui agitèrent soudainement son épouse. Elle pleurait. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait que faire. Autrefois, il se souvint qu'Aurore pouvait parfois passer son temps à être attristé, sans toujours en comprendre la raison. Et aujourd'hui encore il était incapable d'en déchiffrer l'origine avec certitude. Alors il restait là en plein désarroi, comme d'habitude, sans rien dire... Il n'était pas doué pour consoler les gens, mais honnêtement en avait-il seulement envie ?

 _\- "je te déteste,"_ souffla finalement la jeune femme qui pourtant renforça son étreinte.

 _\- "Moi aussi,"_ répondit calmement Loki, sans savoir réellement s"il parlait d'Aurore ou de lui même. Peut-être des deux.

Lui qui n'avait pourtant pas supporté l'idée qu'elle puisse être mariée avec un autre. Il avait été répugné de la proposition de son frère d'épouser sa veuve, ne pouvant supporter l'idée de ses mains de barbare sur son si fragile corps de Midgardienne. C'était aussi simple que cela, mais pourtant si compliqué ! A l'annonce des intentions de Thor, une rage viscérale l'avait gagnée dont il ne put identifier la cause, mais imaginer Aurore, même avec tout autre homme, le dégouttait profondément. Elle était à lui, elle lui appartenait et jamais il ne cédait ses possessions même s'il n'en voulait plus. Lui vivant, il était hors de question que son épouse aille avec un autre !

Puis, en ce moment de plénitude retrouvée, une soudaine colère s'empara de lui. Il réalisait qu'il avait agi par faiblesse. A cause de Aurore, il avait sacrifié sa liberté de veuf (sous la forme d'Odin) et détestait ça, n'arrivant pas à déterminer si c'était sa fierté à ne pas céder ce qui lui appartenait ou l'envie d'être uni de nouveau à cette femme qui l'avait bêtement poussé à lui dire la vérité. Après tout, leurs rapports intimes, même s'ils ne reflétaient pas les sulfureuses liaisons qu'il avait pu entretenir avec d'autres femmes plus expérimentées, le satisfaisaient dans leur différence même. Une différence qui avait réussi à le tenir éloigné de l'adultère malgré les occasions qui n'avaient pas manqué... Et c'était le même type de profonde satisfaction qui le troubleit en ce moment même, peut-être à cause de cette mise en scène théâtrale qu'il ne boudait pas. Et puis il y avait eu ce baiser la semaine précédente, posant ses lèvres sur celles d'Aurore avec une réelle impatience, appréciant le contact même bref mais symbolique.

Mais comme un gamin idiot, de façon contradictoire, tout ce que Loki voulut à présent était de repousser son épouse. Il lâcha donc son dos et sa hanche pour la prendre par les épaules pour l'écarter sur le côté sans ménagement, lui lançant un regard courroucé, comme si il se sentait finalement manipulé par ses charmes féminins. Manipulé, lui ! Alors que même Lorelei ne l'excitait pas. Ni même la courtisane Daia, qui pourtant n'hésitait pas à se livrer a des attouchements lascifs pour motiver ses bonnes volontés ! Lassé par sa perpétuelle indécence, il l'avait renvoyée chez Karnilla pour trouble à l'ordre public. Cette catin qui s'évertuant à se balader à moitié nue dans tout le Palais, déconcentrait les gardes et semait la discorde dans les couples de la Cour.

Mais il ne voulait pas être un homme mièvre qui consolerait sa femme après tant d'années de séparation. Et il n'avait certainement pas fait tout cela pour une stupide épouse pleurnicharde ! C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il apprécia le regard blessé qu'elle lui offrit en retour de son rejet, stoppant net un sanglot naissant dans sa gorge. Elle s'écarta ensuite, sans un mot, mais ses yeux rougis fixaient toujours son époux qui la regardait sans aucune once de compassion. Quand elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas plus d'explication au geste de son époux elle lui tourna le dos pour sortir de la pièce à vive allure.

 _\- "Où comptes-tu aller ? Tu ne veux pas consommer une nouvelle nuit de Noces ? Je suis sûr que je peux encore trouver un moyen de te faire saigner, Mid-Gar-Dienne,"_  n'ironisa t-il qu'à moitié. Des fois qu'elle dise oui... Attaquant toujours par des mots cinglants lorsque la situation lui échappait. Quelques années auparavant, il aurait mieux su agir avec elle, mais aujourd'hui, il avait tout simplement perdu l'habitude l'un de l'autre.

 _\- "Je ne dormirais pas avec toi ce soir, si c'est ce que tu es venu chercher tu peux repartir !"_ trancha la jeune femme.

 _\- "Qui te parle de dormir !?"_  répliqua Loki alors que sa femme sortait de la pièce, refermant la porte de la chambre derrière elle.

Loki ne chercha pas à la retenir, elle ne pouvait pas aller bien loin, aucun garde ne la laisserait sortir du palais de nuit. Il soupira bruyamment les deux mains sur les hanches, maintenant qu'il était seul il n'avait plus besoin de faire semblant de maîtriser la situation. Il pouvait évacuer une partie de sa colère, et c'est le vase le plus près de lui qui en fit les frais, en l'envoyant contre le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un revers de main. Rageur, il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et s'installa à même le sol pour réfléchir. Ses problèmes conjugaux avec Aurore étaient malheureusement loin d'être la première de ses préoccupations. Il avait beau remuer tous les événements de ses derniers temps dans sa tête, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment la situation avait pu lui échapper de la sorte, il se sentait un idiot total !

Dans un geste de pure frustration, il attrapa un morceau coupant de céramique et referma sa main dessus jusqu'à ce que la matière cisaille sa chair, faisant suinter son propre sang entre ses doigts toujours fermés en poing serré. Trouvant même une satisfaction dérangeante à la vue du sang coulant maintenant le long de son poignet. Il sentait que la souffrance avait quelque chose de libérateur, le poussant à ne pas relâcher la pression de sa main malgré la meurtrissure grandissante. Finalement, un rire dément s'échappa de ses lèvres et résonna dans la pièce, espérant même que tout le palais l'entende ! Car après tout, ceci n'était qu'une caresse à côté de ce que lui ferait subir Thanos s'il parvenait à lui remettre la main dessus pour avoir échoué à lui livrer le Tesseract en échange des forces nécessaires à son invasion ratée sur Midgard. Loki était comme ça : Il préférait péter les plombs plutôt que dire à quelqu'un que ça allait mal.

Assise de l'autre côté de la porte close, Aurore était glacée par le ricanement malsain de son époux. Elle n'avait jamais entendu un tel rire où il n'y avait ni joie, ni amusement, seulement un soubresaut dans sa voix comme un plaisir fou et irrationnel. La jeune femme se disait que Loki avait probablement perdu la raison. Honnêtement, après tout ce qu'il avait fait ces dernières années, pouvait-il encore discerner les choses ? Pourtant, ses discours étaient clairs et rationnels, pas comme chez une personne dérangée tenant des propos sans queue ni tête. son mari n'était pas fou en ce sens. Evidemment elle avait déjà remarqué des troubles évidents de sa personnalité durant leur mariage, surtout suite aux révélations d'Odin sur sa véritable filiation, elle l'avait vu en pleine décompensation. On disait que les bébés abandonnés le savaient toujours au fond d'eux, elle savait maintenant que c'était vrai. Quelque chose avait toujours cloché chez Loki, ce désir de garder le contrôle sur les gens les plus proches de lui ne tenait sans doute pas du hasard.

Mais même ce soir, lorsqu'ils avaient été si proches dans les bras l'un de l'autre, regardant dans le vert au ton taquin de son regard, s'enivrante de son odeur familière, elle ne pouvait nier que le Loki qu'elle avait connu n'avait pas complètement disparu. Mais sa méfiance naturelle la poussait à rester sur ses gardes, ne pas se fier à cette sensation illogique de connaître un inconnu devenu cruel et machiavélique. Oui, on lui avait parlé des crimes de son mari sur Midgard, dans son propre monde, elle avait eu du mal à accepter qu'ils soient vrais, qu'il puisse être responsable de tant de morts. Mais voyant cet étranger ce soir, elle l'avait fait. Bien que comme la Reine Frigga qui avait sans doute déteint sur elle, Aurore eut du mal à oublier le bien en son époux, gommant ses défauts et ses fautes.

A présent, elle voulut aller voir ce qui se passait dans cette chambre, hésita longtemps, mais décida de prendre sur elle tout en restant sur ces gardes.

 _\- "Intéressant,"_ commenta Loki, assis à terre contre le lit. Il se redressa pour s'approcher d'Aurore qui venait de franchir le seuil de la porte. Elle constata la main ravagée de Loki et l'invita à passer sa main sous l'eau dans la salle de bain. Mêlant leurs mains dans l'eau courante.

 _\- "Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de t'occuper de moi"_ interpréta Loki avec un léger rire, _"Et moi je ne pas n’empêcher de vouloir m'occuper de toi..."_

 _\- "On se tutoie maintenant ?"_ coupa Aurore.

 _\- "Nous sommes de vieux amis, n'est-ce pas ?"_ fit son époux avec un air légèrement provocateur.

Aurore ne releva pas, Loki ne sut dire si elle était dupe de ses paroles. Mais elle ne chercha pas à répliquer. se contentant de panser la main de son époux et sortit de la pièce tout en l'évitant du regard. _"Comme avant"_ se sourit Loki intérieurement et avec satisfaction. Aurore ne cherchait ni à mettre son mari dans l'embarras, ni à le mettre en colère, supportant probablement une demi-vérité sans broncher, ou est-ce de l'indifférence pour la vérité ? Peut-être accordait-elle si peu d'importance à Loki qu'elle se moquait qu'il veuille la tutoyer ou la vouvoyer. Avant, généralement, ils se tutoyaient automatiquement lorsque leurs émotions devenait trop fortes, que cela soit durant une dispute ou pendant leurs ébats. Ce changement de langage rendait les choses tout de suite plus épidermique entre eux. D'habitude lorsqu'ils passaient un bon moment ensemble et que Loki switchait du "Vous" au "Tu" c'est que quelque chose de chaud jouait déjà dans son esprit. A contrario, lorsque la situation devenait orageuse, cela sonnait le moment de faire profil bas...

Mais Loki n'apprécia pas vraiment cette indifférence d'Aurore, et eut presque envie de se blesser à nouveau pour la forcer à se retourner et le questionner. Elle revint pourtant à lui, quelques minutes plus tard avec un linge propre, saisissant sa main rapidement et essuyant sans douceur le sang qui avait coulé le long de son bras. La plaie était maintenant peu profonde et ne saignait plus. Quand elle eut fini le bandage de son époux, elle retourna dans la chambre, silencieusement, ramasser les débris du vase, dans l'idée de ne pas laisser des éclats au sol qui pourraient de nouveau blesser quelqu'un. Loki observa son épouse avec curiosité : à même le sol -de dos- dans sa belle robe de soie, songeant qu'elle avait toujours cherché à réparer ses erreurs à lui. Il ramassa à ses pieds un morceau de porcelaine et le tendit à Aurore pour qu'elle le pose avec les autres. La jeune femme regarda un instant la main droite de Loki vers elle, et hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir sa paume pour réceptionner le débris. Les doigts de Loki effleurèrent sa peau dans une caresse involontaire puis le Dieu se détourna brusquement, comme si le contact l'avait brûlé. Il avança vers la porte d'un pas décidé et sans même un regard lança à Aurore :

 _\- "Je te laisse ce lit, moi je prend une autre chambre."_  dit-il sans plus d'explication et ferma la porte. Mais elle comprit qu'à présent, il avait l'intention de passer ses nuits ici.

Une fois seule, avec difficulté, Aurore retira sa robe. Elle n'était pas mécontente que "l'inconnu" quitte la pièce, mais elle se sentait tout de même triste de se voir replonger dans la solitude du début de son mariage, pensant que son époux n'eut finalement plus aucun désir pour elle. Pas le désir dans la vulgarité d'un homme cherchant juste à se satisfaire égoïstement, tel qu'il lui avait fait comprendre. Mais un désir donnant-donnant, le désir de la communion des chairs tel qu'ils l'avaient connu ensemble. Celui dont on n'est jamais rassasié tant le sentiment de complétude est intense, avilissant... Et après quatre ans passés loin de son époux, sans avoir cédé à aucune autre avance, elle aurait menti en disant qu'elle n'en eut aucune envie de lui. Et jusqu'à ce qu'il la repousse, elle aurait dit _"oui"_ sans hésitation.  Elle aurait voulu revivre cette première nuit passée ensemble mais sans la douleur des premières fois. Juste de nouveau le sentir profondément en elle, l'obligeant à rythmer sa respiration sous sa cadence... Elle n'aurait posé aucune question. Et peut-être est-ce mal, mais sans mentir, Loki était un putain de bon baiseur ! Mais comme à son habitude ces derniers temps, il avait tout mis par terre !

La jeune femme alla donc faire une rapide toilette et passa tout de même cette chemise de nuit de Noces que Loki avait choisi pour elle, se glissant dans son lit vide, et désespérément seule. Sachant qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil, les lumières éteintes, elle put se laisser aller à pleurer à chaudes larmes. L'angoisse de cette nouvelle vie, cachée de tous, était bien trop fort. Elle se retrouvait encore forcée de suivre les plans tordus de Loki, avec tous les risques que cela comportait et tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête... Elle ressentait le même type de crainte qui l'avait assaillie à la veille de son départ pour Jotunheim. Qu'allait-il lui arriver si Odin revenait ? ou si Thor ou quelqu'un d'autre apprenait la vérité ! Elle serait exécutée pour conspiration elle en était sûr ! Et comment Loki allait se comporter avec elle ? Avec respect ou illégalité ? car à quoi pensait-il en la menaçant ? D'être profondément rude avec elle ou l'avoir de façon illicite ? Avait-il changé au point de violer ses propres codes de conduite en la matière ? espérer quelque chose de bon de leurs retrouvailles physiques était sans doute stupide et bien naïf de sa part !

Passant la nuit à remuer ses pensées dans son crâne, alternant réflexions et pleurs. Elle se jura qu'elle ne verserait plus une larme pour Loki, refusant d'être faible. Elle voulait devenir la femme forte et indépendante qu'elle aurait le droit d'être dans son monde.

 

(A SUIVRE...)


	22. Pré-Ragnarok 3: New York, New York ! (14/6/2015 au 15/6/2015)

**Dimanche 14 juin** **2015 et les jours qui suivent...**

 

Le matin Aurore s'éveilla seule dans ses appartements, ce qui ne la surprit pas puisque, la journée, Loki devait tenir son rôle d'Odin, alors celui-ci regagnait ses quartiers aux alentourq de 4h45 du matin afin de ne pas être surpris près de chez Aurore ; ce qui aurait soulevé des questions d’éthiques bien embarrassantes pour le supposé Roi d'Asgard. Quant à la princesse abandonnée, elle profitait de cet arrangement conjugale pour s'octroyer de large matinée au lit, jusqu'à 11h ou même midi parfois... Quelle importance ! Elle n'avait personne à part elle à distraire, et les journées sans son époux, ni personne à qui parler, lui paraissaient éternellement longues. Elle se permettait aussi le luxe de traîner dans ses vêtements Midgardiens qu'elle avait été cherchés dans leurs anciens appartements. Elle en avait aussi choisi pour Loki, bien qu'il détesta les porter. Car même s'il s'agissait d'articles de qualité, il les trouvait tous nettement moins confortables que ses habituels pantalons de cuir fine fleur ou chemises croisées de lin ou coton vierge. Néanmoins, à l'oeil, elle notait que beaucoup ne lui irait plus, son mari semblait avoir pris en masse musculaire sur le haut du corps...

Le soir, Loki n'était jamais là avant 19h, le temps pour lui de rentrer chez Odin, manger sur le pouce et s'éclipser pour rejoindre Aurore. Mais il semblait constamment absorber dans ses dossiers, parfois, les emmenant même jusque chez elle pour travailler dessus tard le soir... A des moments elle se penchait vers lui, tentant d'ajuster avec nervosité le col de sa veste comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire des années auparavant, mais son époux ne prêtait aucune attention à elle comme si elle ne fut pas là. En fait, tout deux s'évitaient consciencieusement du regard. Aucun d'eux n'osait faire le premier pas de peur d'être rejeté.

 _\- "Mon Dieu ! Mais tu as vraiment l'air d'Odin concentré de la sorte !"_ taquina-t-elle un soir.

 _\- "Ne m'adresse pas la parole femme !"_ rétorqua Loki comme si il fut offusqué d'être comparé à son père adoptif.

 _\- "Tu ne me parles pas de la sorte, Loki, je te l'interdis,"_   dit froidement Aurore.

 _\- "Pardonne-moi ? "_ fit Loki en fermant et jetant son dossier à côté de lui sur la banquette du salon, _" Mais a qui crois-tu que tu t'adresses ?!"_

_\- "Et toi ? à qui crois-tu t'adresser ? je suis ta femme !"_

_\- "Ma femme ?!"_ Loki rit, _"Et bien tu vas être heureuse, j'ai prévu un petit voyage d'agrément pour nous deux. A New York. Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, ce n'est pas pour faire du shopping, j'ai besoin d'aller voir Odin si il se tient toujours tranquille sous mon sort. Après on rentre. J'avais prévu d'y aller tout seul, mais je sais que tu rêves d'aller dans les Etats-Unis d'Amérique..."_

 _\- "Oui ! ça me fait plaisir !"_ Ne put retenir la jeune femme toute souriante, enfin il se passait quelque chose d’existant dans sa vie !

Le lendemain Odin (Loki) et elle se dirigèrent vers le Bifrost. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle de l'observatoire, Aurore fut surprise de voir que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Heimdall se tenait là. Un homme massif, qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- _"Heimdall est malade ?"_ fit-t-elle interrogative.

\- " _Skrg* est le seul à Asgard avec toi à être au courant de la situation, il est mon lieutenant en quelque sorte. Son rôle est d'ouvrir ou fermer le bifrost, et surtout me prévenir si le fils prodigue décide de revenir à Asgard. Et Heimdall... j'avais décidé de l'envoyer en mission extérieure mais il a décidé de prendre la fuite. Bon débarras ! On y va ?_ "

A son arrivée Aurore ouvrit les yeux sur un sol sableux, puis levant le visage eut l'impression d'être au milieu d'une sorte de grand square entouré d'arbres. Elle distinguait des grattes-ciel sur sa gauche et derrière elle, avant d'attarder son regard sur les étranges grillages dans leur dos avec des petits gradins... Il faisait encore nuit ici mais juste pour quelques minutes. Ils était 11h du matin passées lorsqu'ils quittèrent Asgard, avec le décalage horaire il n'était qu'un peu plus de 5h du matin et le parc était désert...

 _\- "Ce sont des terrains de baseball, nous sommes au **Heckscher Ballfields** dans **Central Park Manhattan** "_ dit Loki souriant, c'est vrai, il était déjà venu à New York... _"Nous ne sommes pas vraiment à côté de notre hôtel, mais nous ne pouvions être déposés plus près sans créer de dégâts ni nous faire remarquer."_

_\- "Et où allons-nous ?"_

_\- "Au **200 Park Avenue** , à la tour Stark."_ Répondit le Dieu de la Ruse

 _\- "A la tour des Avengers ? Tu es fou !"_ fit Aurore affolée, ce qui fit rire Loki

_\- "Ca se pourrait bien ! Mais réfléchis comme l'ironie de la situation en est drôle ! Nous serons là, dans un hôtel de la tour, à quelques mètres d'eux et ils n'en seront rien !"_

_\- "Tu as raison, c'est une merveilleuse idée, c'est le meilleur endroit où te faire prendre !"_  Fit la Princesse, lui jetant un mauvais regard.

 _\- " Arrête de pleurnicher tu veux ! C'est à deux pas de tous les grands magasins de la ville,"_ conclut Loki avec un large sourire, _"nous ne sommes pas là pour ça mais je sais que tu ne pourras pas résister, d'autant plus qu'il va y avoir une période de soldes. Et dire que l'on m'appelle le destructeur de New York , personne ici ne te connait encore !"_ fit Loki résolument hilare.

Ils traversèrent le parc, avec leur vêtements ordinaires de Midgard, paraissant comme n'importe quel groupe de jeunes sortant de soirée, l'état d'ébriété en moins. Au fur et a mesure qu'il arrivèrent aux limites de **Central Parc** dans le soleil levant via la **Park Drive** , Aurore voyait à quel point les constructions étaient immenses, lui donnant le vertige rien qu'en regardant leurs cimes. Les bruits dérangeants, bourdonnements et autres klaxons, s'intensifiant à mesure que la ville s'éveillait. Aurore avait rêvé toute sa vie de visiter un endroit tel que New York et elle y était, comme si elle regardait un film en direct devant elle, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Loki qui observait l'émerveillement dans les yeux de sa femme pour un endroit qui n'était pas Asgard, remplis de briques et de béton.

Arrivés en bordure du parc, ils traversèrent la route pour attendre le **M5 Bus** devant s'arrêter à l'angle de la **5th** et **44th West street**. A travers les fenêtre du bus elle repérait quelques boutiques de grande marque comme **Bulgari** ou  **Gucci** , en face un  **Armani** , puis **Omega** , une magnifique église de style gothique en briques rouges, des drapeaux Américains partout en étendard sur les façades et même accrochés à une des vitres de leur bus, un **Valentino** , une autre église la **Saint Thomas Church** , d'accord... la **Trump Tower**... Ah oui, le magasin **Rolex** avec un drapeau Américain et un drapeau Suisse. **Cartier** en face à gauche, un autre très belle église elle aussi en cours de restauration où elle reconnut le drapeau du Vatican... Elle aimait voir que ce pays prenait soin de ses édifices religieux, ce qui était loin d'être le cas en France où bon nombre d'édifices tombaient en ruine dans l'indifférence générale. Une marque qu'elle ne connaissait pas **Cole Haan** avec les armoiries de la couronne Britannique, Oh ! un magasin **I Love NY,** elle allait  _"devoir y faire un tour"_ pensa t-elle, et puis un **Guess** et un **" ** **French Building**** "** ? ******Desigual****** , et ** ****Best Buy****** , elle avait vue cette enseigne dans un film...

\- _"On descend là."_   fit Loki, forçant Aurore à sortir de sa léthargie touristique. _"C'est juste en face !"_ fit-il en désignant la tour visible au fond de la  **44th**

Aurore regardait l’immense gratte-ciel tagué "Avengers" sur le côté. C'était un bâtiment moderne avec piste d'hélicoptères qui dominait les immeubles alentours. Elle éprouvait une curiosité enfantine à voir le bâtiment de l'intérieur et découvrir la vue sur la ville. Fixant le regard révélateur de sa femme devant l'oeuvre de Stark, cela en était de trop pour Loki qui sortit de sa réserve :

 _\- "Vous Avez Fini !?!  Je ne vois pas l'intérêt qu'il peut y avoir à s'extasier devant des blocs de bétons !"_ trancha-t-il, avant de poursuivre encore plus dédaigneux _"Les bâtiments d'Asgard sont quand même nettement plus esthétiques ! Rien à voir avec toutes ces tours de Babel vouées à la consommation et l'endettement des ménages. Et énergivores au possible de surcroît ! Est-ce là une société qui se dit moderne ? Heum ! Laissez-moi en rire !"_

Alors Aurore regardait ailleurs sans répondre, et pendant qu'ils reprirent leur chemin à pied quelqu'un la percuta de plein fouet et manqua de perdre l'équilibre, mais la personne était déjà loin, certainement en retard pour prendre son travail... Aurore resta un instant abasourdie et poursuivi son chemin rapidement pour ne pas perdre son mari dans ce monde surpeuplé dont les rues devenaient bruyantes de monde de minutes en minutes. Elle repéra une boulangerie Française " **Le Pain Quotidien** ", elle devrait voir ça aussi...

Ils arrivèrent tous enfin devant leur immeuble entourés de bornes dorées pour éviter le stationnement sauvage devant la montée. Loki regardait amusé autour de lui : 

 _\- "C'est joli, et très bien restauré !"_ fit-il,  clairement en référence à la bataille qu'il avait vécu ici trois ans plus tôt. La jeune femme le regarda sans trop comprendre son changement d'humeur, _"Quoi ? pour une fois que je fais un compliment..."_

Loki tapa le code d'entrée de la tour sur l'interphone, qui ouvrit la porte dans un grésillement inquiétant. Lorsqu'ils s'engouffrèrent dans le hall les bruits extérieurs s'atténuaient enfin, pourtant, les oreilles d'Aurore bourdonnaient encore. La jeune femme avait toujours eu du mal à supporter le bruit extérieur qu'elle percevait toujours comme agressif et angoissant.

La Tour Avengers, anciennement Stark, était l'ancienne tour de la **Pan Am** haute de 59 étages, inaugurée le 7 mars 1963. Après la faillite de la société de transport aérien, elle fut rachetée en 1991 par la **Metropolitane Life insurance Company**  où elle prit le nom du **MetLife Building** , avant d'être rachetée par Stark Industries des années plus tard pour en faire son centre névralgique et surtout le premier bâtiment au monde entièrement autonome grâce à l'énergie du réacteur Arc. Tony Stark avait conservé toute la partie inférieure du **MetLife** qui abritait déjà nombres de sièges de multinationales et diverses entreprises, pour déconstruire la partie supérieure pour y édifier la Stark Tower en 2011, haute d'un étage de plus. Les derniers étages étaient la partie privative de Stark avec un penthouse de 3 étages, un autre entièrement dédié aux réceptions ou autres réunions, ainsi que son propre laboratoire avec piste d’hélicoptères privative et un garage avec Quinjet inclus. La grande classe. Après les événements avec les Avengers il avait même offert sous cette partie privative un autre laboratoire/cabinet médical uniquement destiné aux Avengers, une salle d'entraînement , un espace de tir, ainsi qu'un appartement pour chacun d'entre eux. Thor n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y séjourner trop longtemps. 

Loki et Aurore coupèrent le hall pour rejoindre les escalators et prendre l'ascenseur privatif menant aux quartiers des Avengers, et surtout l'hôtel de luxe où Stark avait l'habitude de faire venir diverses personnalités ou journalistes pour certaines occasions spéciales. Aurore put remarquer aussi au rez-de-chaussée le chocolatier Belge  **Godiva** , tout en avançant sur l'escalier de métal elle regardait avec attention la grande sculpture suspendue par une multitude de fils tirés jusqu'au plafond de l'artiste **Richard Lippold**. L'un des vestiges de l'époque **Pan Am**. Au premier étage il y avait nombre de restaurants d'entreprise dans des styles différents dans lesquels, selon Loki, il pourrait tout même aller manger, et jusqu'à une heure avancée. Il y avait aussi des bijouteries, Loki n'allait sans doute pas tarder à avoir quelque chose à se faire pardonner se dit-elle, bien qu'elle douta que depuis leurs froides retrouvailles il fut enclin à lui faire des cadeaux... 

Dans l’ascenseur Aurore regardait les chiffres des étages défiler et s'en sentit si mal qu'elle se cala dans un coin, dos au miroir. Arrivée à leur étage la jeune femme ne se sentit pas mieux quand elle perçut le mouvement d'arrêt de la cage et se cramponna à la barre du miroir l'espace d'un instant après même que les portes se soient ouvertes sur leur étage : le 54ème.

 _\- "Aurore ?"_ Fit Loki après un moment.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que son époux était déjà sorti de l’ascenseur. 54ème étage, elle était mal à l'aise d'être dans une simple tour, Alors à une telle hauteur... Elle avait déjà été dans les étages les plus hauts du Palais d'Asgard, mais il était tellement massif qu'il ne lui donnait pas l'impression de tanguer à chaque coup de vent comme ici. Tendue et concentrée pour ne pas tomber elle sortit à toute vitesse et se jura par ailleurs de ne jamais s'enfermer seule dans cet ascenseur où elle ne pouvait voir l'extérieur.

 _\- "Tu sais, Tony Stark a offert à chacun des Avengers un appartement dans cette tour ! Celui de mon cher frère et en face de celui de Oeil de Faucon, ils ont aussi_ _un stand de tir à leur étage. C'est fou non ?"_ commenta Loki en passant la clé d'ouverture dans le lecteur sur la poignet de la porte d'entrée, amorçant l'ouverture dans un léger déclic et un voyant vert qui se mit à clignoter sur la poignée. Son épouse ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un _"Whaouuu"_ admiratif en avançant dans l'appartement qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Stark avait dessiné les plans de toutes les suites, et personnalisé quelques-unes selon les recommandations des autres justiciers. Celle-ci était clairement aménagé dans un style Asgardien, avec un sol brillant dans une sorte de cobalt noir, les tapisseries aux motifs celtiques dorés... et beaucoup de détail semblait vouloir rappeler l'architecture Viking, mais dans un style épuré et moderne à la fois, signature de Stark. Même Loki sembla apprécier, à sa façon :

 _\- "C'est absolument inoui. De toutes les architecture dont il pouvait s'inspirer, il fallait absolument qu'il massacre l'art Nordique !"_ pesta Loki.

Aurore s'avançait pour regarder l'étendue de la ville derrière l’immense baie vitrée du salon, tandis que Loki trouvait encore à grimer de plus belle face à un tableau représentant le portrait du généreux propriétaire dans un style pop art coloré. Décidément Stark ayant suffisamment d'égo pour mettre une représentation de lui sous diverses formes dans chacune des pièces de cette maudite tour ! 

- _"Si tu détestait tant cette tour, pourquoi avoir pris cet hôtel ?"_ demanda simplement Aurore

 _\- "Parceque ce n'est pas très loin de la maison de retraite du Vieux, et c'est le seul endroit de la ville où je suis certain de ne pas voir cette horreur depuis mes fenêtres."_ fit Loki comme une parfaite évidence.

La suite possédait deux petites chambres avec chacune leur propre salle de bain. Loki prit de facto la plus proche de la porte d'entrée, surveiller les accès même en dormant était un réflexe militaire. Aurore prit donc la seconde, rassurée de ne pas être obligée de dormir avec Loki.

Le repas du soir se passa dans le calme. Malgré le frigo rempli par la réception, Loki commanda Chinois par livraison. Aurore ne mangea pas grand-chose, un peu barbouillée des derniers événements. Elle eut même du mal à avaler poliment sa portion de nouilles, délaissant ses acras à Loki, sachant qu'il les appréciait plus qu'elle. Celui-ci les accepta pour les manger en silence, n'ayant pas laissé une miette de sa part ; mais sans montrer plus de signes d'appréciation. Le repas fini, chacun retrouva sa chambre, ce qui peina un peu le Dieu, espérant retrouver une complicité avec son épouse après toutes ces années... Ne sachant pas si il était triste de son ignorance ou en colère de ce dédain matrimoniale.

Loki toqua doucement à la porte d'Aurore, lui indiquant qu'ils iraient acheter de nouveaux vêtements plus actuels dès le lendemain. La Princesse le remercia brièvement, aspirant à la solitude et au repos. Ses retrouvailles surprises avec Loki, New York... Elle avait besoin de réaliser tout ce qui c'était passé ses derniers jours.

La jeune femme alla dans la salle de bain de sa chambre dans l'idée de prendre une douche relaxante avant de se mettre au lit. Elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements et ouvrit l'eau. C'était drôle ! Il y avait un système qui permettait d'éclairer et de colorer l'eau, on pouvait aussi en choisir la senteur grâce à de petites capsules à glisser dans le mécanisme... Mais ne connaissant pas trop comment cela fonctionnait, elle préféra faire au plus simple. Une fois l'eau à la bonne température elle glissa sous l'eau, se délassant longuement sous l'eau chaude, fermant les yeux, profitant de la sensation sur son visage et le long de son corps avec un plaisir absolu. Elle saisit ensuite l'une des petites bouteilles de savon telle qu'on en trouvait dans les hôtels, l'ouvrit et découvrit une odeur plutôt masculine. Stark avait certainement mis à disposition le même kit dans toutes les salles de bains de l'appartement choisissant une odeur plutôt mixte, et elle hésita un instant avant d'utiliser le cosmétique, se disant que Loki n'aimerait pas cette odeur sur elle. Mais elle devait se laver et de toute façon ils ne dormaient même pas ensemble, alors elle considéra que cela lui était égale.

Une fois propre et rincée, elle coupa l'eau et s'amusa un instant à effacer la buée sur le grand miroir. Elle attrapa une serviette et se sécha avant d’enfiler une ancienne chemise de nuit. Le vêtement était maintenant un peu trop petit au niveau de ses hanches mais le tissu élastique permettait de garder un certain confort. Une brusque fatigue s'empara d'elle soudainement, mais elle ne pouvait se coucher les cheveux mouillés, ainsi, elle patienta près de la fenêtre après les avoir longuement frottés avec sa serviette. Sa chambre était de bonne taille avec un lit deux places dont la tête était contre le mur de Loki, avec un chevet de chaque côté. Contre le mur de la salle de bain en face d'elle : un placard intégré, une bibliothèque et un bureau à côté de la baie vitrée de sa chambre qui ne s'ouvrait que par deux fenêtres rectangulaires.

Assise sur le bureau, les bras croisés sur les montant métallique de l'ouverture elle tentait d'observer le mouvement de la rue 54 étages en contre bas. Elle voyait l'éclairage des réverbères mais ne parvenait pas à distinguer les passants. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir étudier leurs tenues vestimentaires et chercher des idées pour le lendemain. Elle avait appris de tous ses précédents exils que cela soit de Midgard à Asgard, pour Jotunheim en passant par Vanaheim, que plus vite elle s'adapterait à cette nouvelle situation mieux les choses se passeraient.

Quand ses cheveux furent secs, elle referma la fenêtre, tira les grands rideaux de tissu, puis retourna vers son lit pour s'y installer assise dos contre le mur et jambes allongées, et observa sa chambre plus en détail. Les couleurs étaient neutres, avec une décoration peut être un peu trop masculine à son goût. Néanmoins tout ce qu'elle avait vue dans l'appartement était pensé de façon très ergonomique. Jane lui avait dit que l'homme d'affaires avait dormi dans toutes les chambres au moins une fois afin de savoir ce qui pouvait être amélioré. Alors elle ne s'étonna pas de toutes les choses pratiques que contenaient sa chambre comme le kit de la salle de bain ou le Welcome Pack vu dans sa penderie avec peignoir, t-shirt et d'autres ou articles siglés Stark. 

Se relevant pour explorer les tiroirs de son bureau, elle y trouva du papier à lettre à l'en-tête Stark avec enveloppes, stylo, post-it... Elle se retourna pour aller voir dans les tiroirs des chevets : Le premier contenait une Bible en Anglais et des pastilles à la menthe. Dans le second : Une boîte de mouchoirs et de préservatifs. Charmant ! Elle se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain pour voir que Stark ne pensait pas à tout : Il n'y avait aucun pack de protection féminine. Elle ressortit donc de la salle d'eau pour se diriger vers son bureau pour y tirer du papier et un stylo afin de préparer une liste de courses succincte. Elle vit le large écran suspendu au-dessus du bureau placé dans l'angle de sa chambre, mais n'osa pas le toucher de peur de l'abîmer, alors elle retourna se coucher.

Quand elle se mit au lit, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, épuisée par sa précédente nuit sans sommeil. Mais cette nuit-ci encore, les cauchemars ne l'épargnèrent pas... Dans ses songes, elle était à Asgard, entourée de tous ceux qu'elle connaissait, même ses parents et son frère... qui finissaient tous par se transformer en Loki, créant une multitude de clones de son époux l'entourant et riant aux éclats, dans le même rire sadique qui l'avait effrayée la veille. Elle essayait de fuir sans parvenir à vraiment courir, et toujours les même ricanements la poursuivaient, et ces mots glaçant le sang dans ses veines : 

 

_"Tu es mienne, tu ne pourras jamais m'échapper !"_

 

Alors elle se réveilla en sursaut, haletante et tremblante, et dut allumer sa lumière et toucher le vide autour d'elle dans le lit pour se convaincre qu'elle était bien seule et que Loki ne l’avait pas rejoint pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle quitta les draps pour aller vers la fenêtre écarter un des rideaux pour constater qu'il faisait encore nuit noir dehors, pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne réussirait pas à se rendormir. Elle tira un peu plus le rideau et enclencha le mécanisme d'ouverture d'une des fenêtres pour l'ouvrir en grand et laisser entrer l'air frais dans la chambre. Elle se rapprocha du bord et observa le ciel, de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait à Jotunheim, et se demanda une nouvelle fois dans quel état elle toucherait le sol. Elle avait vue des rediffusions des attentats du **11 Septembre 2001** à New York, se rappelant avec quel effroi elle avait vu les silhouettes piégées par les flammes tentant désespérément de fuir par le vide...

Mais un autre facteur entrait en ligne de compte : si elle décidait d'en finir, cela pouvait également affecter Loki, ou tout du moins le faire souffrir. Certes, il y avait quelque chose de séduisant dans cette idée de le torturer mentalement comme lui le faisait, inconsciemment ou pas. Un pâle sourire illumina ses lèvres closes, s'il continuait à la hanter, elle pouvait le punir. Cette évidence pourtant absurde la détendit un peu sur le moment et lui permit même de retrouver le sommeil une fois retournée dans son lit. Car au fond, elle savait bien que Loki était infiniment plus puissant qu'elle, et qu'elle ne pouvait guère s'imaginer le combattre de quelques façons que ce soit.

 

**Lundi 15 juin 2015**

 

Dégoût. Horreur. Et frustration. Loki pouvait à peine mettre ses œufs brouillés à la bouche tant l'atmosphère de ce pathétique reportage TV l’écœurait. Thor cuisinait le petit déjeuner en riant aux côtés de Jane qui lui donnait des conseils.

 _\- "Un guerrier transformé en cuisinière à cause d'une vulgaire Midgardienne. Même pas la mère de ses enfants, même pas sa propre femme... Pathétique !"_   fit Loki à l'attention d'Aurore qui riait de temps à autre, par exemple quand Thor se rendait compte que ses pancakes brûlaient. 

Mais en observant son épouse, le Dieu n'était pas dupe. Il reconnaissait le sourire de façade, celui qui était tout sauf sincère. Une légère crispation aux coins des lèvres, un rire peu naturel et exagéré... Thor et Jane auraient pu tomber dans le panneau, mais pas lui, surtout lorsqu'il regardait les yeux peinés et épuisés de la jeune femme. Il vit ensuite qu'Aurore portait le peignoir loggé Stark Industries et en fut contrarié. Pourquoi diable revêtait-elle les couleurs de Stark, leur geôlier hôtelier ? Elle puait aussi cette odeur masculine qui n'était pas la sienne et le savait probablement. Pourtant, elle avait l'air à son aise dans ce vêtement trop ample pour ces formes féminines, mais Loki n'aimait définitivement pas ça !

Tandis qu'il continuait à la fixer silencieux et pensif, leurs yeux se croisèrent, et Aurore détourna immédiatement le regard. Elle le craignait et Loki le sentait bien dans son refus de le regarder. Elle savait pourtant qu'il ne la blesserait pas physiquement, mais Loki avait deviné que sa crainte était plus profonde, et quelque part, en fut même flatté. Il ne pouvait nier cette satisfaction dominatrice quand il la voyait se recroqueviller sur elle-même dès qu'il prenait la parole, alors même qu'il ne s'adressait pas forcement à elle, et le tremblement de ses fines mains quand il avait élevé la voix pour protester contre le livreur Chinois trop lent. Exactement comme maintenant, où Loki refusait de sortir faire les boutiques avec elle pour trouver de nouveaux vêtements. Pour une raison inconnue, Loki se bornait. Mais intérieurement il refusait d'être confondu avec un simple mortel faisant des courses à la hate, il préférait faire appel à un personal shopper, lui apportant la sorte de reconnaissance sociale dont il raffolait.

C'est finalement Aurore qui trancha, à la grande surprise de son époux :

 _\- "Tu sais quoi ? Aucune importance, de toute façon, moi non plus je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de sortir ce matin, je suis fatiguée"_ avait-elle soufflé d'un air distrait entre deux cuillères de son yaourt aux myrtilles. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait replongé dans sa routine Cauchemar/Renfermement qu'elle avait vécue lors de sa dernière visite chez sa mère au début de son retour à Asgard...

Mais Aurore avait une autre idée en tête. Elle alluma l'ordinateur de la suite et se connecta à divers sites de ventes en ligne où elle pouvait se faire livrer à domicile. Préférant commencer pour ses propres achats, elle consulta plusieurs site pour définir son style. Mais elle n'était pas très exigeante ou peut-être manquait-elle de volonté, sélectionnant des sous-vêtements, tous en coton dans un style plutôt de sage collégienne. Loki, qui jetait un oeil indiscret sur l'écran de temps à autre, prit alors conscience que la jeune femme qu'il avait quitté depuis des années, aujourd'hui, n'avait visiblement plus aucune intention sexuelle avec lui. Mais avait-elle même seulement envie de nouveau vivre avec lui ? Se lever à l'aube pour préparer son petit déjeuner et ses vêtements propres et repassés, passer sa journée à s'occuper de leur intérieur avant de l’accueillir souriante à son retour le soir, pour se coucher dans des déshabillés dictés par la bienséance et avoir des rapports conjugaux validés par un protocole vieux de 5 000 ans. Une chose était sûre : son épouse n'avait pas dû se marrer tous les jours ! Maintenant, avec le recul, ça lui sautait à la figure ! Et peut-être avait-elle l'intention de lui faire payer.

Puis finalement, Aurore décida de se faire plaisir, finissant par sélectionner des vêtements sur des sites Français ou Nord Européens livrant aux Etats-unis. Une sélection appropriée à l'image qu'elle voulait avoir d'elle-même. Chics et basiques, pouvant être portés en toute occasion. Et puisqu'elle y était,  elle n'hésita pas et commanda plusieurs pièces de lingerie à la mode, se disant qu'en se sentant sexy elle prendrait peut-être plus confiance en elle.

Si Aurore avait manqué d'entrain, ce n'était rien à côté de la volonté de Loki de la rendre littéralement folle ! Tatillon au possible, il trouvait toujours à redire sur les vêtements, les coupes, les tissus, les motifs... En fait, sur tout ce qu'on lui proposait, reprochant le ridicule de la mode Américaine et son laisser aller. Il était résolument décidé à ne porter que des vêtements en adéquation avec son rang. Finalement, après une bonne heure de recherches infructueuses, elle trouva un terrain d'entente avec son époux sur des vêtements de qualité comme  **Raph Lauren** ou **Chevignon** et surtout plusieurs costumes de marques Européennes de bonne facture comme **Reiss** ou **Armani**. Le comptable d'Odin allait probablement avoir une attaque en découvrant la note ! Aurore termina pour sa liste de courses sur le site de **Wallmart** pour, en autre, compléter sa salle de bain et celle de Loki. Un gel douche au cèdre ou un dentifrice aux plantes vendu en parapharmacie... En 12 ans de vie commune elle connaissait bien les produits ou les références Midgardiennes qu'il aimait, ce type d'achat au sein du couple faisant partie de ses prérogatives d'épouse.

Dans l'après-midi, le couple sortie **à *****  , la maison de retraite où Loki avait choisi de placer, ou plutôt cacher, Odin. Loki comptait sur Aurore pour créer un zone tampon, au cas où Odin se soit rappeler de quelque chose sur sa véritable existence, car toute autorité que le véritable Roi d'Asgard pouvait avoir, il semblait toujours vouloir se contenir devant une Dame. Mais maintenant, à la voir frôler les murs, évitant le regard de toute personne la croisant, le Dieu était inquiet. En à peine quelques années, elle avait terriblement changé, ne semblant même plus savoir se conduire avec ses congénères. Il pouvait mesurer combien son isolement forcé à Jotunheim avait pu l'impacter... 

De l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, à Londres, Thor, lui, s'était bien adapté à ce monde, et le fait qu'il fréquente Jane n'y était pas pour rien. Mais même s'ils étaient en couple depuis un certain temps, Jane sentait bien qu'une partie de son amant lui restait inaccessible et étrangère. Elle savait que le Dieu blond se considérait en mission sur Terre et passait le plus clair de son temps avec les Avengers ou le SHIELD. Même si elle le voyait quotidiennement grâce au SHIELD qui la déplaçait où il allait. Mais c'est vrai qu'en voyant Aurore à Asgard, comment elle parlait de son défunt époux, elle avait compris que le couple partageait une sorte de connexion qu'elle et Thor n'avaient pas. Elle avait vu la façon dont Aurore fixait en silence la ligne d'horizon du Bifrost, comme s'attendant à voir son époux en surgir par magie. Comme si malgré la mort les séparant, leur esprit restait lié l'un de l'autre. Est-ce leurs nombreuses années de mariage qui avaient créé cette connaissance de l'âme de l'autre ? ou le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas choisi et avait donc dû pallier leur manque d'atomes crochus par un procédé plus astral ?

La mission d'observation de la scientifique n'était pas sa première coopération avec le SHIELD. Mais elle n'appartenait pas au groupe des Avengers et ne pensait pas naïvement qu'elle pouvait apporter une réelle aide à Thor. Mais à vrai dire, à l'heure actuelle, il ne se passait rien de croustillant à raconter. La journée, Thor faisait ses trucs, elle les siens... En fait, cette histoire de mariage "de devoir" entre Thor et sa belle-soeur l'avait affectée plus qu'elle ne l'avait cru au départ. L'homme qu'elle aimait, en qui elle avait une totale confiance, était prêt à la laisser tomber pour en épouser une autre. Par devoir ou par envie ? Mais que pouvait-elle espérer de leur relation ? A la mort d'Odin, Thor deviendrait automatiquement Roi d'Asgard, et il y avait une véritable possibilité pour qu'il épouse Aurore ; Thor s'entend montrer plus qu'opposé à toute cette histoire d'insémination artificielle, arguant qu'un enfant avait besoin d'un père et que sa belle-soeur avait besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle. Alors il était évident qu'une fois Roi, il mettrait les choses en place entre eux et pour l'éducation de l'enfant de Loki, et à terme les leurs...

En tout cas, ce n'était pas Loki qui allait "s'occuper d'elle", la nuit, les époux s'ignoraient royalement, ne partageant même pas la même chambre. Les ex-amants vivant dans une atmosphère étrange, entre désir et rejet de l'autre...

 

(A SUIVRE...)


	23. (en cour de modif Independance Desire (4/7/2015 au 6/07/2015)

 

**Samedi 4 juillet 2015**

 

la quinzaine de jours de vacances que Loki s'était accorder sur Midgarde avec Autore pour son aniversaire le 5 juillet toucher à sa fin. A New York c'etait aussi le jour de la fête Nationale Américaine The Independance Day. Mais cette après-midi là fut ennuyeuse pour cette dernière qui tournait en rond dans l'appartement. Il pleuviotait depuis le matin, tout était gris dehors, et Thor n'y était pour rien puisqu'il n'était là. En réalité à Londres, affalé dans le canapé à regarder un match à la télé, sans le savoir le même que regarder Loki en ce moment même. Aurore s'assit sur un accoudoir et fit mine de s'y intéresser plus de 2 minutes, mais c'était mortellement inintéressant, et lasse elle alla faire un tour dans la cuisine. Elle ouvrit les tiroirs et même le réfrigérateur à la recherche de quelque chose à manger ou à cuisiner. Errant un moment sans but vers sa chambre, elle décida finalement d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque de la tour.

En entrant dans la salle aux boiseries sombres, Aurore comprit que c'était là où se réfugiait Loki lorsqu'il décidait de s'isoler au calme, un peu comme il le faisait à Asgard, c'est-à-dire très souvent. Elle se fit aussi discrète que possible, même si sa seule présence dans la pièce avait fait relever la tête de Loki. Pourtant, il ne la regarda pas avec animosité et retourna silencieusement à son livre. Il tolérait sa présence à ses alentours, comme il l'avait toujours fait, et après tout ils étaient mariés, ce ne fut pas comme si il avait le choix !

Aurore prit un livre au hasard mais constata rapidement qu'elle ne pourrait pas en lire le contenu en Anglais. Déçue, elle reposa l'ouvrage et se contenta de regarder les couvertures jusqu'à en trouver une qui l'intéresse. C'était un livre assez fin avec une couverture colorée représentant un personnage avec un bouclier étoilé. Elle avait vu l'homme aux infos avec Thor qui avait dit qu'il s'appelait en réalité Steve Rogers, un des Avengers qui avait également un appartement privé dans la tour. C'était donc une BD sur Captain America. En observant les cases dessinées et les bulles avec des mots en Anglais pas trop compliqués, elle arrivait à traduire une partie des dialogues et saisir l'action par les dessins, mais elle fut vite ennuyée par le scénario trop axé sur les combats. Elle reposa la bande dessinée à sa place.

Elle prit au hasard un autre ouvrage plus volumineux et reconnut sur une photo la façade du musée devant laquelle elle était déjà passée, ce qui attisa sa curiosité...

\- "Oh !" laissa-t-elle échapper un peu plus tard, faisant presque sursauter Loki. Ce dernier regarda vers Aurore et fut captivé par son air admiratif alors qu'elle était penchée sur le livre. Il devina des photos de tableaux sur les pages vernies mais ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Le visage si expressif au naturel d'Aurore était plus intéressant à contempler. C'était la première fois qu'il la sentait apaisée depuis leur retrouvailles. Elle semblait détendue, ses yeux grand ouverts et s'agitant en parcourant les pages du regard, fixant tous les détails des oeuvres comme une enfant devant un livre d'image. De temps à autre, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres roses pâles et muait en un sourire satisfait. Il se souvint que ce fut la même expression qu'elle arborait dans le passé quand elle réussissait à déchiffrer des phrases en Runes, qu'il avait continué à lui apprendre avec patience après leur mariage. Trouvant de l'importance à avoir une épouse plus instruite que la moyenne, contrairement à beaucoup trop d'hommes.

Il se demanda tout de même à quoi pouvait ressembler cette oeuvre d'art pour inspirer une telle émotion à Aurore, et après une grande réflexion intérieure dont il eut le secret, et surtout parce que cela faisait bien quinze minutes qu'elle restait sur la même page, Loki se décida à se lever de son siège pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule d'Aurore.

Ce n'était qu'un peinture de paysage, _"une simple vallée parsemée d'arbres ?"_ un peu déçu, Loki se pencha un peu plus pour voir tout de même les détails. Aurore était si concentrée qu'elle ne bougea même pas. De plus près, Loki remarqua l'agriculteur poussant une vache pour travailler la terre, aussi un groupe d'hommes discutant dans un bosquet... Ce que de loin on prenait pour un simple paysage recelait en fait d'innombrables détails intéressants.  

\- _"Scène from Thanatopsis, d'Asher Brown Durand..."_ lut Loki à côté de la photo haute voix.

\- _"On dirait les pleines aux abords d'Asgard, derrière les hauts massifs,"_  souffla Aurore sans détourner son regard du livre.

\- _"En effet... oui..."_ répondit-il simplement.

Ce fut un moment bizarre, où tous deux, chacun de leur côté, pensaient que ce paysage leur rappelait un passé commun heureux. L'une de ces fois, finalement trop rare, où Loki avait put se dégager de ses obligations pour partir toute une semaine avec sa femme, loin de la ville... Le soir, plus ou moins incognito, ils dormaient dans la petite chambre d'une modeste auberge à la lisière d'un grand champs de lin. Le matin ils prenaient un copieux petit déjeuner et des provisions pour aller pique-niquer où l'envie les menait. Balade en forêt, petite randonnée, la pêche de saumon ou de truites le plus souvent... Loki avait un don particulier pour confectionner des filets de pêches, principalement en cordelette. Aurore se rappela encore avec quelle dextérité ses long doigts nouer les nœuds les uns après les autres avec autant d'agilité qu'un enfant aurait utilisé un tricotin. Après la pêche miraculeuse de son époux, elle aimait qu'il lui laisse entretenir le feu pendant qu'il vidait et écaillait leur repas. Elle détestait vider les animaux. Ensuite elle cuisinait les poissons à la Française avec du beurre et des amandes effilées... Le soir ils rentraient épuisés de leur escapade, parlaient de leur journée ou du lendemain avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre ; ou plus si affinités si elle ne se sentait pas si fatiguée que ça... Dans ces moments leurs échanges étaient toujours doux et voluptueux. Oui, dans ces moments là, loin de Asgard, loin de tout ce qui pouvait alimenter ses sautes d'humeurs, Aurore se disait que Loki était le plus charmant des hommes de toute la création. Le mari idéal.

Aujourd'hui, dans cette bibliothèque à New York, des années après leurs escapades "en amoureux" et de tout contact "intime" ; Loki était penché au-dessus de l'épaule de sa femme, il pouvait sentir son odeur qui n'était pas la sienne : le parfum de ce Stark dont elle avait encore une fois emprunté le savon. Contrarié, il plissa les narines regrettant les délicates senteurs qui émanaient jadis de ses cheveux. Pourtant cette fragance n'était pas désagréable en soit, bien au contraire, mais _"trop prononcé pour une femme délicate comme Aurore"_ pensa-t-il.

Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha un peu plus, ses mains appuyées sur le dossier de la chaise d'Aurore, la pointe de son nez vint même frôler la douce joue de la jeune femme, lui faisant tourner le visage par réflexe et leurs souffles se croisèrent subtilement. Ils restèrent figés un instant, n'ayant pas été aussi proche depuis plus de quatre ans. Pourtant, déjà, leurs corps se souvinrent et tressaillirent d'anticipation de ce qui pourrait se produire. Si prêts ils ne voyaient que leurs yeux qui n'avaient pas changé, tout le reste disparut et ce fut comme s'ils étaient dans ce passé... Elle était Aurore, passionnée et fidèle, et il était Loki, intelligent et malicieux. Mais finalement, ils se détournèrent l'un de l'autre, comme deux grands maladroits avec leurs sentiments tels qu'ils avaient toujours été : Ces deux enfants que l'on avaient mariés ensemble à la faveur d'une entente militaire.

 _\- "Pourquoi as-tu fait tout cela Loki ?"_ murmura Aurore en refermant doucement son livre qu'elle fixait pensivement.

 _\- "Parce que je suis un monstre de Jotun,"_ lui répondit-il en esquissant un sourire cruel que Aurore n'avait jamais vu sur son visage, et qui sonnait affreusement faux.

 _\- "Tu mens,"_ dit-elle alors en tordant nerveusement ses mains. Sans qu'elle ne puisse expliquer pourquoi, elle se sentait plus à son aise avec Loki. Non pas qu'il lui paraisse hostile en cet instant, mais elle avait la désagréable impression d'être observée par Loki d'une façon lourdement calculatrice, comme si il essayait de la manipuler, elle. Ne voyant plus en elle l'alliée d'autrefois, mais un simple pion sur l'échiquier du mensonge de son existence.

 _\- "Tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne connais pas le monstre que je suis devenu. Tout ce que j'ai fait... Tu n'en connais qu'une infime partie... TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE J'AI VECU !"_ s'emporta-t-il en se redressant derrière elle, ne sachant pas lui-même pourquoi la colère s'animait en lui. Il avait envie de la prendre par les épaules et de la secouer comme un pommier pour la sortir de cette léthargie insupportable dans laquelle elle était murée depuis leurs retrouvailles. il voulait qu'elle lève enfin les yeux vers lui, qu'elle "ose" le regarder comme elle faisait avant quand elle avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour ne pas le craindre. Etre son alliée et pas sa stupide suivante ! Quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait ouvrir son cœur, comme il le faisait jadis avec elle, ou avec sa mère...

 _\- "Et toi ! Et toi tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu vivre durant ces années quatres années de ton absence !"_ Lâcha-t-elle enfin, avec une froideur qui arracha un sourire satisfait à Loki, voyant son épouse s'animer, enfin, son visage se redressant fièrement et affichant un profond dédain. Loki la regarda avec un réel intérêt, attendant qu'elle se livre pour de vrai et crache ses mots. Mais elle n'en fit rien, sa bouche s'ouvrit sur le point de poursuivre, puis se referma, incapable de former la moindre phrase traduisant ses pensées incohérentes.

Finalement Aurore se leva et quitta la bibliothèque avec son livre sous le bras sans un autre regard pour son époux.

Loki resta un instant interdit, ne sachant comment analyser le comportement de son épouse. Une chose était sûre, il n'appréciait pas que la parole de sa femme soit censurée par sa crainte envers lui. Pourtant, il avait toujours savouré la peur qu'il put inspirer, mais aujourd'hui, que cela puisse venir d'Aurore lui parut insupportable. Elle qui avait été son alliée dans le passé ne pouvait pas devenir cette femme craintive qu'il avait devant ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, maintenant qu'il avait perdu la première de ses confidentes qu'était sa mère, il avait besoin d'elle !

Au-dessus du livre, plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, il avait eu espoir qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle l'embrasse, qu'elle et redevienne celle qu'elle était, l'épouse qui n'avait jamais eu peur de lui dire ses quatre vérités même quand elles n'étaient pas agréables à entendre. Il refusait de croire que cette Aurore là avait complètement disparu. Pour lui, elle jouait un personnage, tout comme lui. Il n'était pas stupide et incroyablement observateur. Il était un sorcier mais aussi un mentaliste hors-pair, pouvant saisir toutes les nuances dans le comportement d'une personne qui put traduire quelconques duperies, il n'était pas le Dieu du Mensonge pour rien !

Avec Jane : Aurore était la jeune femme douce et attentive, la copine idéale.

Avec Thor : Elle était le petite sœur parfaite, écoutant avec intérêt ses conseils avisés.

Mais avec lui-même : Elle n'était rien. Se faisant simplement aussi petite qu'elle put, évitant tous contact, sans doute parce qu'elle savait qu'aucune de ses multiples personnalités ne fonctionnait avec le Roi des Menteurs, ou plutôt que quelqu'un qui l'eut connu si intimement pendant tant de temps ne pouvait être trompé de son pauvre petit jeu d'actrice raté.

Mais ce qu'il trouvait encore plus pathétique, c'était de voir Thor et Jane être persuadés qu'Aurore se sentait bien avec eux, que ses sourires étaient sincères, comme si elle fut trop heureuse de n'être à leur yeux que la pauvre épouse abendonnée de ce fourbe de Loki,  alors qu'aussi court fut son règne, elle avait été Reine d'Asgard avec tous ses privilèges associés ! Était-il vraiment le seul à remarquer que son sourire sonnait faux ? Que ses yeux étaient vides et inexpressifs, même lorsque sa bouche riait aux éclats ? 

Prodigieusement agacé par toute cette farce, il sortit vivement de la bibliothèque à la poursuite de sa femme qui s'était recluse dans sa chambre. Sans même frapper à sa porte il entra et la referma lourdement derrière lui, la bloquant avec son dos, faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui laissa échapper lourdement le livre d'art de ses mains dans un bruit sourd sur le parquet. Instinctivement sa sensation d'être prise au piège lui fit chercher des yeux une échappatoire, mais au 54 ème étage ses alternatives étaient limitées. Loki, anticipant sa tentative de fuite avait bloqué la seule issue.

 _\- "Je t'en prie ! Laisse-moi !"_ murmura presque Aurore, la gorge serrée par la même angoisse que lorsque pour la première fois il était passer de l'apparence d'Odin à lui-même devant elle. Ne sachant pas si il avait juste l'intention de lui crier dessus ou de s'en prendre physiquement ou même sexuellement à elle.

 _\- "Non,"_ répondit fermement Loki en se rapprochant, faisant reculer Aurore sur son lit avant de rester tétanisée par la peur de ce qu'il allait lui faire, allerte aux moindres mouvements de son époux qu'elle fixait en vedette.

 _\- "Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu as sur le cœur. Je ne te ferais aucun mal,"_ ajouta-t-il, la voix presque douce et étrangement mielleuse qu'Aurore ne lui connaissait pas, la mettant à un degré d'alerte encore supérieur avant de lâcher :

 _\- "Je n'ai plus aucune confiance en toi Loki. Laisse-moi maintenant,"_ rétorqua-t-elle essayant de se contrôler comme face à un pitbull enragé montrant les dents.

Loki resta pensif un instant, ne comprenant pas ce malaise en lui, comme une blessure s'ouvrant lentement. Le simple mot "confiance" mis au négatif le troublait. Il connaissait le pouvoir des mots, et les mots de sa femme venaient de briser quelque chose en lui, sans qu'il puisse en comprendre la raison profonde. C'était la douleur de la croyance qu'ils plaçaient l'un en l'autre qui s'effritait, cette croyance qui avait toujours été le ciment de leur mariage... Il savait qu'il était coupable de ça, lui mentant sur ses motivations, jouant les morts deux fois de suite pour revenir sans prévenir pour la duper. Au fond, il la comprenait. Il détestait même sa réaction face à elle : Alors qu'elle lui demandait de partir, lui, n'avait qu'une envie c'était se rapprocher encore et encore... Comme si il cherchait le clash.

 _\- "Cela te plait Loki ! ça te plait de me tourmenter ? Tu t'ennuies tellement avec ton frère que tu te dis que t'attaquer à moi pourrait être amusant ? Je ne suis pas ton jouet ! Alors laisse-moi tranquille ! Tu entends ! Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, encore moins de te voir ici ! j'aurais nettement préféré que tu ne reviennes JAMAIS !"_ cracha-t-elle un air mauvais sur le visage, mais les yeux baissés afin de lui dissimuler ses yeux qui avaient envie de pleurer.

Aïe. Le rejet. L'abandon. Le désamour. "Blessé", Loki pouvait clairement identifier ce sentiment pour l'avoir si souvent connu. Pourtant, comme d'habitude, comme il avait appris à être un Homme à Asgard, il restait stoïque. Refusant d'afficher sa fureur d'être rejeté ainsi après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle ne voyait qu'une volonté cruelle de jouer avec elle, alors qu'il ne savait tout simplement pas s'y prendre pour partager ses sentiments avec elle. Tantôt voulant lui crier son besoin d'elle, tantôt voulant la fuir à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Finalement, de colère il enjamba une partie du lit pour poser sa main et son genoux droit juste à côté d'Aurore pour lui attraper vivement la mâchoire et la forcer à le regarder en face. De façon contradictoire, il apprécia de voir les yeux de la jeune femme l'observer avec un mélange d'affolement et de colère.

 _\- "Stupide petite menteuse, redis-moi tes dernières paroles dans les yeux pour voir !"_ siffla-t-il, la fixant de son regard serpentile.

 _\- "J'aurais préféré que tu ne reviennes pas !"_ répéta-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, mais la voix brisée dans un sanglot qu'elle n'arrivait plus à maîtriser.

 _\- "Tes yeux n'ont jamais su me mentir correctement,"_ conclut-il avec soulagement en relâchant la pression sur la mâchoire de la jeune femme.

Mais alors qu'il reculait pour quitter son lit, Aurore attrapa avec fermeté la main de son époux en appui à côté de sa cuisse, lui interdisant de bouger.

 _\- "Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Pourquoi de cette façon si ce n'était pas pour t'amuser, ou pour m'humilier, alors que ton frère proposez de m'épousez ?"_ interrogea-t-elle, presque suppliante.

Loki sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'une réponse, que cela la rongeait de l'intérieur vu la détresse lisible dans son regard. Pourtant, comme toujours, son éducation, sa position, son ego certainement aussi, lui interdisaient de répondre à ses attente et lui dire qu'il l'avait fait pour elle, pour l'avoir auprès de lui, car au fond, son plus gros mensonge envers sa femme était de se dire qu'il n'était pas amoureux. Alors, comme d'habitude quand ses sentiments prenaient le dessus il répliqua avec des mots :

 _\- "Tu me fais rire Aurore ! Vraiment... Comme si tu voulais l'épouser !"_  Se moqua-t-il d'un sourire dédaigneux.

 _\- "Tu exiges de moi de la vérité dans mes mots alors que tu n'en es pas toi même capable Loki ! Tu caches tout et ne révèles jamais tes motivations profondes."_ fit-elle remarquer sans cacher sa profonde déception de toujours être tenue à l'écart de son coeur.

 _\- "Peut-être parce que moi-même je ne le sais pas vraiment. Est-ce important ?"_ lâcha-t-il dans un soupir las. " _Pourquoi croit-tu t'avoir avoué la vérité à toi ?!?"_   Cracha-t-il en dégageant sa main avec force. " _Car tu est ma femme !  Car moi j'ai confiance en toi petite idiote !"_  laissa-t-il échapper malgré lui.

Aurore resta muette un instant surprise par ces paroles. Les yeux verts de Loki la fixant intensément, espérant à cet instant, plus que tout dans les 9 Royaumes, qu'elle lui dise la première qu'elle l'aimait, ce qui aurait autorisé son ego à avouer ses sentiments à lui. Soulagé la conscience de son coeur meurtri...

 _\- "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me fait tu confiance ?"_ demanda-t-elle presque imperceptiblement, craignant un ultime éclat de voix... Mais Loki ne répondit pas.

Loki perçut les signes d'une profonde réflexion intérieure chez son épouse. Et crut deviner que son ego à elle aussi lui interdisait d'être franche avec ses sentiments à elle. Ils n'étaient pas si différents finalement, agissant conformément à l'étiquette, sans vraiment vouloir avoir conscience de leurs sentiments intérieurs, sauf lorsque leurs instincts se réveillaient.

 

 _\- "Au fait, depuis quand Thor est-il toujours  ton "Frère" ?"_   Lâcha Loki avec contrariété, se souvenant comment sa femme interpeller son frère à Asgard.

 _\- "Il a toujours agit comme mon Frère."_ répliqua Aurore. 

\- "Je l'ai vue t'observer lorsque tu t'était assoupie sous le pommier de ma mère, je peut te dire que son regard n'avait rien de fraternel." fit Loki, afficha une moue dégouté, s'imaginant Thor non comme un frère pour sa femme, mais en époux de substitution qu'il s'était proposé d'être pour elle.

 

**********************************************************************************non modifier**

Thor veillait déjà au confort de la jeune femme, s'assurant toujours qu'elle se sente bien, certainement plus que lui ! Il conversait gentiment avec elle comme dans un romain de Jane Austen. Beaucoup plus souvent que lui ! Thor la conseillait même sur sa découverte de New York... Si bien qu'Aurore, grâce à son ouverture d'esprit, était bien plus au fait des nouvelles de la Grosse pomme que Loki, qui s'évertuait à ignorer le nouveau monde dans lequel il vivait. Maintenant, rien ne pouvait distinguer Aurore d'une humaine ordinaire : Elle avait compris les codes vestimentaires et savait associer les styles et les couleurs avec goût. Même si elle ne sortait jamais seule ou très peu avec Jane, du moins pour l'instant elle ne semblait pas en manifester le désir... Mais après tout, lui même évitait les contacts extérieurs, l'environnement de Midgard l'oppressait, il préférait nettement les endroits calmes et reposants. Dans ce monde, tout n'était qu'effervescence, et malgré sa grande curiosité, il y avait trop de choses à observer pour un sorcier comme lui.

A la fois énervé et peiné Loki quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Mais le soir-même, une fois Jane rentrée du travail, Aurore et lui ne purent refuser de sortir. Jane indiqua qu'il n'y avait plus rien à manger et que par conséquence, s'ils voulaient se nourrir, ils étaient forcés de les accompagner elle et Thor au restaurant. Thor ne put qu'admirer la manœuvre de sa compagne pour essayer de rabibocher le couple, après que le Dieu blond lui ait expliqué avoir surpris une dispute.

Loki était certainement un dieu à l'appétit robuste, même s'il n'égalait pas son frère lorsque l'on parlait de viande rouge. Aurore, plutôt gourmande et curieuse serait heureuse de goûter à des saveurs inconnues. A contre-cœur de passer la soirée en tête-à-tête, mais guidés par la faim, les mariés finirent par accepter la sortie nocturne.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans un restaurant Vietnamien du centre ville, assez populaire et animé, ce qui mit Aurore légèrement mal à l'aise. Aurore s'installa par instinct à la droite de Loki, tandis que Thor s'assit en face de son frère et Jane à sa gauche. Tous étudièrent le menu dans un silence religieux. Aurore avait du mal avec les noms asiatiques des plats dont elle ne comprenait pas la signification, elle était bien ennuyée mais par fierté refusait de demander de l'aide. En face, Jane semblait indécise et tourna plusieurs fois les pages en marmonnant pour finalement revenir à la première. Thor affichait une concentration extrême pour déchiffrer le menu, mais son sourire victorieux indiqua qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Concernant Loki, soit il n'était pas intéressé, soit il avait déjà fait son choix avant même d'être entré dans le restaurant, puisqu'il ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir le menu.

Enfin le serveur vint à table. Thor prit un plat de viande avec du riz Cantonnais et des raviolis vapeurs, Jane une salade de crevettes et un plat de nouilles, Loki s'aligna sur le choix de son frère mais sans la viande. Quand vint le tour d'Aurore, elle s'arma de son sourire le poli et demanda au serveur :

 _\- "Que me conseillez-vous ?"_ dans un parfais Anglais sans son accent Français à couper au couteau qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle ne fut pas très sure de la construction de sa phrase.

Le regard de l'homme s'illumina et il se lança dans une tirade an Anglais à l'accent Vietnamien et Loki savait pertinemment que sa femme ne pourrait pas suivre, mais il était amusé de savoir comment elle allait s'en sortir. Heureusement pour elle, il conclut de façon beaucoup plus lente, indiquant que leur nems au porc ou leur salade de beignet de crevettes parfumées au gingembre étaient leurs grandes spécialités.

 _\- "Ok ! Alors c'est mon choix !"_ répondit-elle, pour être honnête, a part le mot "pork", sans vraiment avoir compris ce qu'elle avait commandé. Mais cette fois-ci son manque d'assurance avait laissé percer sa diction trop Française.

 _\- "Oh ! Mais quel accent ! Vous venir du vieux monde, si ?"_ Fit l'homme asiatique assez musclé, qui semblait être tatoué de la tête aux pieds.

 _\- "Oui, d'As..."_ sa langue avait fourchée, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas parler d'Asgard sur Midgard, mais pendant un moment, lorsqu'on lui parla du "vieux monde", elle crut qu'on lui parler non de son Europe natale, mais d'Asgard, son monde d'adoption par alliance. _"Pardon, de France."_ Et pendant que le serveur repartait en vantant les monuments Parisiens, Loki regarda amusé Aurore, consciente de son lapsus.

Quand le serveur revint avec les plats, il sembla bien décidé à converser avec la jeune Française et son amie brune, mais garder un regard insistant sur Aurore. Le même regard que sa beauté pâle aux boucles acajous attirait à Vanaheim, jurant au milieu de toutes les têtes aux chevelures lisses de jaie. Une insistance diffuse sur Jane qui mit tout de même Thor en colère bien qu'il se maîtrisa pour rester poli. En regardant son frère, Loki ne sut dire si c'était le mécontentement de voir Jane rire aux blagues du serveur, ou plutôt l'envie d'attaquer son plat de viande sans paraître vulgaire. Loki, lui, était plus subtil et observait le jeu du serveur. Contrairement à son frère, et peut-être aux jeunes femmes qui semblaient dupes, Loki savait que tout ce bagout n'avait rien de séducteur, c'était juste une façon de jouer avec ses clientes pour faire marcher le commerce en étant sympathique avec les femmes qui entraient dans le restaurant. Pourtant, un brin de contrariété l'envahit quand il entendit le rire d'Aurore franchir la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il essayait de converser en Français avec elle, en vantant les merveilleux paysages de son pays d'origine.

 _\- "Dans ce cas ! Si le Vietnam est si beau, vous devriez penser à y retourner."_ claqua Loki avec un léger sourire narquois.

Thor réprima un rire et approuva ses paroles d'un mouvement de tête appuyé avec un regard déterminé vers son frère puis le serveur qui fut décontenancé, mais garda le sourire, comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague amusante. Après une courbette habile, il retourna s'occuper de ses autres clients, à la grande satisfaction des deux frères. Les deux couples entamèrent leur plats en silence, comme à l'accoutumée, simplement car ils n'avaient rien à se dire. L'ambiance était souvent pesante à cause des circonstances de la présence de Loki et Aurore... Et surtout à cause de Loki...

Aurore apprécia la saveur inhabituelle des beignets aux crevettes traditionnels réhaussés, lui sembla-t-il, de gingembre. Elle connaissait cette racine dont même à Asgard l'on vantait les vertus aphrodisiaques. Sa salade était copieuse et elle se dit qu'un peu de gingembre ne pourrait pas faire de mal à son mari. Elle hésita à prendre un dessert, mais finalement, elle calqua son choix sur celui de Jane de ne prendre d'un déca, suivre l'un des deux frères à l'appétit nettement plus robuste, serait une mauvaise idée. Mais tous deux ne prirent q'un saké. Une sorte d'alcool de riz fort servi dans une sorte de petit coquetier.

Aurore ayant partagé ses beignets avec lui, Loki lui proposa de goûter l'alcool dans son verre. Du bout des doigts il déplaça le contenant vers son épouse :

 _\- "Vous devriez essayer, vous allez aimer j'en suis certain."_ Dit Loki de façon monocorde.

Aurore s'empara du petit coquetier blanc pour en sentir l'odeur puis baissa les yeux pour observer le liquide. Elle éloigna le verre pour mieux discerner l'étrange dessin au fond du récipient... Le visage fouetta en direction de Loki qui affichait un sourire mutin. Il s'agissait d'une scène du Kamasutra avec des personnages Chinois dans un acte de double échange génito-buccale. Piquant un far Aurore reposa le verre vers Loki sans même y goûter pour retourner à son café. Thor ne dit rien mais ne put retenir un sourire devant la gêne de sa belle-soeur, lui qui n'oserait même pas mettre Jane dans l'embarras de la sorte alors que des deux frères, lorsqu'ils étaient avec d'autres hommes avec une ou deux bières de trop, n'était pas le dernier à avoir le vocabulaire quelque peu leste sur les grâces de la gente féminine.

Une fois le repas terminé, le serveur tint absolument à offrir une rose à chacune des jeunes femmes, mais Jane, sous la pression des regards de Thor et Loki pour qui le jeune serveur avait déjà dépassé les bornes de la bienséance, déclina l'offrante en prétextant une allergie au pollen d'elle et sa "cousine" Française. L'addition payée, avec la carte de Stark, les deux couples rentrèrent à pieds à travers les rues encores animées à leur appartement situé non loin.

Comme d'habitude après leurs repas commun, les couples s'éloignaient plus ou moins chacun de leur côté. Jane fit part à Thor de son inquiétude quand aux mariés qui ne cessaient l'un après l'autre de se fuir. Elle trouvait tellement dommage leur froideur apparente après tous les efforts de Loki pour retrouver Aurore, elle trouvait cette dernière tellement indifférente alors qu'elle avait vu des gestes de Loki pour elle qu'elle crut impossible de sa part. Il lui proposait son bras dans la rue, lui tenait la porte en entrant dans le hall de l'immeuble... La scientifique avait noté le regard perçant et jaloux du dieu brun posé sur son épouse alors que le serveur du restaurant se montrait sympathique. Comme elle n'avait pas non plus manqué le regard appréciateur d'Aurore sur son époux quand il finissait d'ajuster sa chemise, observant avec intérêt la silouhette élancée devant le miroir du couloir avant de tous sortir. Mais malgré cela, ces deux-là s'obstinaient à mettre une distance monstre entre eux, jouant les inconnus et n'échangèrent presque aucun mot.

\- _"Cette situation est peut être préférable"_ fit Thor aussi ennuyé de la situation du couple, _"car je crains que Loki ne se montre véhément avec sa femme, il pourrait lui en vouloir d'avoir refusé que je brise ce remariage..."_

\- _"Oh ! Je ne crois pas, ton frère aime bien trop avoir le contrôle sur tout ce qui l'entoure !"_ déclara Jane avec un léger sourire. _"Je pense même qu'il aurait été en colère que Aurore accepte ta proposition, qu'elle accepte de se défaire de son emprise. Loki est bien trop fière pour accepter ce genre de défaite."_

\- _"Je l'espère sincérement Jane."_ fit Thor dans un souffle. "Mais connaissant mon frère depuis si longtemps, je peux t'affirmer qu'il est impossible de savoir quelles inepties peuvent lui traverser la tête par moment. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de répandre son venin."

\- _"Je vais sans doute te paraître bizarre, mais en écartant tous ses crimes, et tout ce que tu as pu me raconter sur lui... Je te trouve un peu dur sur ce coup,"_ avoua Jane.

\- _"Vraiment ?"_ s'étonna Thor les sourcils froncés et l'air quelque peu perdu.

\- _"Loki n'est pas entièrement mauvais, il m'a sauvé la vie..."_ expliqua Jane.

\- _"Je ne vois pas bien où tu veux en venir..."_ fit le dieu blond perplexe...

- _"Et bien, ce que je veux dire, c'est que sans doute... Loki est le style de type trop fière pour avouer qu'il éprouve de l'amour pour sa femme... Qu'il est amoureux..."_ avança la scientifique persuadée de sa théorie.

\- _"Tu ne connais pas mon frère... Son... style comme tu dis, c'est de manipuler les gens autour de lui, il n'est pas le style d'homme à se laisser distraire par des sentiments Romantiques... Loki et Aurore.... Jane... ils ne sont pas comme nous ! Ils n'ont pas été unis par l'amour l'un pour l'autre mais par un contrat de mariage conclu par leur parents sans jamais s'être même rencontrés. Ils n'ont pas appris à s'aimer davantage, mais simplement appris à cohabiter l'un avec l'autre... Je ne dis pas qu'aucun lien n'est né entre eux, mais y voir de l'Amour comme tu l'entends... Moi je pense que Aurore n'a malheureusement jamais été plus qu'un pion sur son échiquier."_ termina Thor attristé de l'existence de sa belle-soeur. 

Sans dire un mot de plus, se couchant aux côtés de jane pour la prendre dans ses bras, il pensa à quel point il aimait la jeune femme. Pourtant une pique de culpabilité vrillait dans son coeur, pensant qu'il aurait dû proposer le mariage à Aurore avant le retour de son frère, alors peut-être lui aurait-il permis de vivre la fin de sa courte vie plus paisiblement. Il aurait essayé d'être un meilleur mari que Loki. Alors, l'ignorance de Loki pour son épouse était pour lui une sorte de réconfort, au moins pendant ce temps il la laissait tranquille, ne l'obligant à rien, comme l'avait déjà laissé entendre Jane.

En tout cas, en ce qui le concernait pour ce soir, il comptait bien mettre en pratique avec Jane l'image de son propre verre à saké...

(A SUIVRE...)


	24. Undisclosed Desires (7/7/2015 au 8/07/2015)

GOOGLE TRADUCTION (VO Français en bas de page)

Tuesday 7 July 2015

 

Most of the time, when he was at the apartment, Loki preferred to isolate himself in his room or in the library upstairs. Not reappearing only for meals. Loki had always been a lonely character, but Aurore could not help but tell herself that it was his wandering in the abyss or his detention in Asgard's dungeons that ended up being right with the lack of sociability that remained.

That afternoon, lying on his bed in his room, he was studying the magic bracelet locking his left wrist. Not being able to come and go as he pleased, forcing him to stay within a certain perimeter of one another with his wife, was beginning to seriously weigh him. He knew that their magic was powerful but not invincible, there was necessarily a fault somewhere. For a sorcerer like him, to counter a spell was like hacking a computer program for any little geek out of MIAT, it was enough to find a window, to get engulfed, to change the codes ... But this fault, it does not Did not find her! But he was not discouraged, he had already noticed the way the bracelets seemed to be overloaded when his banged his wife's. There was undoubtedly a way to make them disjunction ... And during these short moments of passages in "surcharge", words appeared in the middle of all the mixed runes:

 

Truth - Integrity - Sagacity - Abnegation

 

These were the words he had spotted and noted on a piece of paper occasionally and slipped into one the pockets of his jeans. He could not understand the rules. Was this the way to go to open the bracelets? Or only the values contrary to his crimes that Odin would have liked to see in him? Because truth or truth, he possessed none of these qualities!

Suddenly, he found himself curious to know the words inscribed on the right wrist of Aurore, they were necessarily different. They had to necessarily reflect the opposite of their share of shadow, that, he had the intimate conviction! He sighed, rubbing his eyes with one hand. "Discernment". He could not let his eagerness alter his judgment. He had to wait for the opportunity to study his wife's bracelet. Now he had to test the powers and especially the limits. How far could he go? Would they be punished if they tried to get away? Like a dog who barks too much and who shortens the chain? It must have been the heart of it. He would try tonight, when all would be asleep.

 

Wednesday 8 July 2015

Around 2:30 am, Loki House, New York

 

Loki got up gently to open the door and slide out of his room. The apartment was plunged into a relative darkness, half-lit by the bay window in the living room, which filtered the ghostly lights of the city, 54 floors below. The calm was barely disturbed by the purring of the appliances of the American kitchen and the rattling of the wall clock. The young man first went to Thor's room where he could recognize his monumental snoring, assisted by Jane's slumbering breath. "Heaven!" How could she "sleep beside such a din!" He thought. Then, always with a cat's step, he went to Aurore's room, towards which he redoubled his prudence. The young woman was in the habit of going to bed at undue hours, and could still be in a half-sleep. Putting a hand on the frame of the door he went to stick his ear against the door. His wife's breath was heavy. The way was free! Stepping aside to find himself in his room, he undertook to dress as silently as possible. He had kept his t-shirt of the day and previously thought of removing the belt on his jeans when he had gone to bed, in order to avoid an uncontrolled metallic noise when he should get dressed in the dark. He finished tying his town shoes in gray nubuck, put on his black woolen coat, and then left his room. In the corridor, before unlocking the front door, he remained for a moment frozen listening if his movements had awakened someone like a teenager making the wall.

\- "Chuuuuttt ..." Loki reflexed, since for his biggest annoyance, the electronic lock had just beeped open. He closed the door behind him with surgical caution.

In the corridor the automatic lighting did not detect the presence of Loki, the last one having taken his appearance of Jotunn in order to lower his body temperature and go as unnoticed as possible, although he suspected that the surveillance cameras Were equipped with infra-red System ... To "stand out" his appearance of Jotun was a small turn to which he had the leisure to practice in prison, aware that he had to find a bad genes to profit. Without worry, he took the elevator as if nothing had happened, conscientiously keeping his eyes on the ground so as to avoid his reflection in the mirror or the shining walls. He said to himself that he would not be able to do this. That was the case.

 

New York by Night ...

 

Resuming his usual appearance, he left the elevator and pushed the door to find himself in the street ONLY. He breathed deeply as the feeling of freedom was exhilarating! He walked for a while through Manhattan, soon exceeding an unknown perimeter away from his wife. He pulled up the sleeve of his jacket to keep an eye on his wrist but still nothing special ... So he thought for a moment that this magical web story was completely bogus, and that it was foolish not not trying to get away before evening. He even passed in front of the Vietnamese restaurant where they had eaten the whole day in Chinatown. Always an eye on his left wrist he decided to push towards the Brooklyn bridge to cross the East River ...

Bizarrely, almost in the middle of the bridge, he turned around and found himself looking for Stark's tower, behind him on the left, wondering if his wife was awake, if she was looking for him, maybe she was in Train to dream to itself? He swept these stupid thoughts from his mind and walked back to Brooklyn ...

But even before he reached the other bank, he was really bad, so that he had to take support of one of the metal cables piercing the promenade. The bracelet began to emit magic, he could feel the silver alloy warm on his skin, although he had no feeling of pain on his arm, it was elsewhere ... In his chest, in His head, his belly, his legs ... It was unpleasant, not really painful, but not very glorious. It was like having the feeling of sea sickness on dry land. He tried to analyze his feelings, noting that the idea of returning to the apartment already appeased his illness. As if the land was there. His land? It was ridiculous! He was on a bridge, not even really on a boat he had never feared spray in more than 1000 years!

Thor Apartment, Avengers Tower ...

 

Hardly a few minutes later, Thor awoke with a start, alerted by a dull thud from the kitchen. Jane awakened likewise, lighted the light to look at the blond man with anxiety, who, with a gesture, intimated to him the silent order not to move or make any noise. Most Americans were sleeping with a baseball bat or a loaded gun next to them. Thor was still sleeping next to Mjölnir, "like the mother watching over her newborn" he liked to joke about it. Seizing the cosmic hammer, he went to the door of their room, which he opened with military precaution, and then glanced towards the kitchen, where he could recognize the reflection of Aurore in the bay window Of the lounge.

Going towards her, he froze, seeing her holding a large cutting knife before she was seized with terror, seeing her gravely wound her wrist, as if she were trying awkwardly to make the bracelet yield.

At this moment, with his hand on the gilded push bar of the hall of the building, Loki received a sharp pain on his left wrist and forearm, which made him swear against all the Gods. He looked at his bruised arm through which his own blood escaped through large and pulsating cuts in his white flesh. Yet he would have liked to fight, to show everyone that Loki Laufeyson was indomitable, even in death! But there was Aurore, her fragile Aurore ... She had to suffer as much as he did at the moment. Had she been attacked in her sleep? Who was up there with her? And where was Thor ?! At 54 floors his wife cursed the slowness of this elevator as this spell too effective in his heart to his liking.

In the apartment, Thor avoided injuring himself by walking barefoot on the rest of the cooking utensils scattered on the ground, then with a quick and calculated movement seizes the hand of Aurore to oblige him to let go his weapon while That he placed Mjölnir on the work surface next to them to seize the young woman with both hands. Against all odds his sister-in-law seemed to be animated by superhuman strength and tried to struggle more beautifully, with a force proportional to that of Thor in order to try to control it. To the point that he feared to end by breaking the bones by too much restraint.

\- "LOKI! LOKI!" Calls Thor yelling. "JANE!" He then called, hurrying the young woman into the kitchen "go get it, fast!" The scientist complied.

Aurora was struck with hysteria, and it was more and more difficult to hold her while avoiding hurting her, she would certainly be covered with bruises the next day!

"Take it away from me, brother," she pleaded, pulling the jewel with her bloody fingers, totally ignoring her wounds.

\- "Loki is not in his room and nowhere else!" Said Jane half-panicked half-frozen with horror before the bloody spectacle before her eyes. "You are King no ?!, You have the powers of Odin, do something!" The scientist asked.

\- "I can not do anything without knowing precisely what is going on, I can not take the risk of hurting her anymore" said the fair-haired god, who nevertheless took the decision to seize Aurore differently, his torso always leaning against his back and His arms around her, he undertook to force her to squat with him close to the ground to contain the strength of his legs that she used to struggle. But even in this uncomfortable position, she seemed to prefer to try to choke on Thor's arm which still held her firmly rather than calm down.

\- "Jane, I've never seen her like that, what does she have ?!" Said the King, who was really defeated by the situation, hesitating between continuing his grip or knocking him out of despair at seeing her return to a normal state. For a demented air animated her pallid face, yet she did not weep, seeming to struggle with an inward folly as if she were possessed. Which, somewhere, was indeed the case, since if she was in such a state it was certainly due to the magic bracelets and the mysterious disappearance of her husband. Thor thought that he did not deserve her to dare to inflict such suffering on her. "What could he be doing?" Thought Thor!

Jane came out of her reflection as she heard a groan of Thor, Aurore struck him hard in the jaw with a quick whim, seemingly ready to do anything to escape from his compulsion and recover his weapon from the ground. Jane caught her eye and quickly grabbed the blade before her. Thor was quite angry, not against Aurore but against his brother, who could not even look for him himself without being able to ensure the safety of his sister-in-law. But already she seemed more calm, as if her mind gradually re-surfaced, looking dazedly at the glass debris and metal utensils on the floor ... And the blood on the floor and her nightgown, she did not Still consciousness be his, as if it came out of an anesthesia ...

"Loki ..." she whispered, just as the front door opened.

Thor did not have time to get up that his brother was already rushing into the kitchen, breathless and tottering. This did not prevent him from grasping his cadet firmly by the throat, lamentably tripping over his knees like a disarticulated puppet, before trying to keep his face, leaning against a chair to face the blond God. Thor already clenched his fist to print on his face what he thought of his little nocturnal tour:

\- "I advise against it, you are not going to strike a woman anyway!" Loki said ironically, braking her elder in her gait, trying to understand, "And yes, if she is hurt I am also, but the converse is just as true! Would you check?"

Thor dropped his brother to look at Aurore, disgusted with the situation. Loki stepped towards his wife without Thor making a single gesture to stop him, too horrified by the scene that had just taken place. Loki unceremoniously dismissed Jane who had knelt beside his wife to take her hand and observe the wounds in mirror of their arms. The bracelets were always intact. Leaning closer, he slipped his fingers behind Aurore's neck to keep him from moving and slipped a few words into his ear, inaudible to Thor or Jane. Aurore got up and Loki took him with him, the uncertain step, passing before Thor. The latter wondered whether he had a legal duty to keep Aurore under his protection, but Loki did not seem to have created this lunatic crisis with his wife on a voluntary basis.

Still rung, Aurore followed Loki into her room, without asking any questions or even worrying too much. The wounds had stopped bleeding, if they shared their "misfortunes", at least it seemed that they also shared the Asgardian and Jotun cure of Loki, which allowed them both a rapid cicatrization. Seated him gently on the edge of his bed, he began to clean the dried blood on his wife's arm ...

"Is it prudent to leave them together?" Asked Jane once alone with Thor, as he tried to clean up the kitchen and clean Aurore's blood.

\- "I do not think Aurore would have suffered if I had hit Loki, but I know that if he hurts her, he will suffer, and if I do not see him harming him, for our Not the right to intervene. " Said Thor, with the impassibility of a king.

\- "Perhaps you could forget your role as King, and intervene like a brother, after that ..." Jane replied, dismayed by the disorder around them.

\- "Being King is not a Jane role, it's not something I can leave on the doorstep when I come home in the evening ..."

 

(In the Loki's bedroom)

 

After a quick cleaning of their wounds, sitting on the bed next to each other, Loki and Aurore remained motionless for long minutes, before the brown god finally decided to turn to his wife, lightly touching his Plays with the back of his fingers. His pale skin was still so soft ...

"I had to define the perimeter of this spell," Loki murmured, still struck by the emotional pain imposed by the bracelets. "I did research, and it actually seems that I can not cross the streams ... maybe even leave the city without you."

These two last words forced her to return to caress the young woman's cheek unconsciously ... In contradictory terms, he felt no magic influence, but the touch of his hand on the warm skin of Aurore appeased him. But she did not look at him, her eyes in the vague, as though recovering from her crisis of possession due to fate.

\- "I could not take it off ..." she finally admitted in a blast, the look now placed on the cicatricial cuts of his right arm. "I tried wearing ..."

\- "I understand, but you suspect it was impossible to try to break it as you tried to do," he explained in a rare tone and patience.

\- "I know ... But I could not control myself, either to get rid of it or throw myself out of the window of my room," she admitted piteously not very proud of herself, her Pride undermined by such revelation, mortal sin in his own religion. "It was so powerful, it completely took control of my mind, my soul ... My senses, my ..."

\- "Instincts." Loki finished bitterly, knotting his fingers around those of Aurore without even realizing it.

"Yes, it was too unbearable ... My mind blew me that the only solution to my torment was to find you ... So I went to your room, but I did not find you, I Panic ... "she cried almost.

"Yes, it was the same for me, like a never-ending, nagging ritornello, in my head repeating your name, and the pain of not having you with me until I knew I had to Find yourself, "he almost breathed those last words, his face now so close to Aurore, as they had been in the library.

Aurore, guided by an unknown impulse, seized her lips, which boldly brushed against her. Never had a kiss of Loki been so good, so comforting, so desired. And the immediate way he opened his mouth made it clear that he felt the same, barely taking time to breathe. Their desires so long extinguished seemed to awaken with an unprecedented fire, ready to consume them in an inconsiderate embrace. The pain of the separation they had felt was perhaps only a condensation of all the repressed desire they had for each other, which they had kept buried in all these years Of forced celibacy. It was a purely physical, sexual and animal lack. They finally stopped their kiss to look at each other, each showing a deep sorrow on the face, an expression of struggle between the baseness of their burning desires, and their moral conscience that screamed that marriage was much more than the union of flesh .

\- "If we yield today, we will regret it tomorrow," Loki summed up as he moved away from his deep will.

He would have been outrageously lied if he had asserted that he did not want to lie down on his bed and possess it fiercely and deeply all night. Sitting there on the edge of her bed, a simple midgardienne so vulnerable, she seemed to him much more attractive than he would have believed, so that he suspected for a moment the spell of chaining to alter his perception of things . But he knew it was wrong: he felt no vibration of magic at the moment.

This desire which suddenly touched them like teenagers was only a consequence of the overflow of emotional charge put into practice by this painful experience. Deceived by the vision of Aurore offered on his bed, his analytical mind worked in slow motion. His short breathing and his lips still parted full of promises prevented him from reflecting normally. After years without feeling the slightest sexual desire for a woman, nor even the slightest feeling of love during her whole married life, too busy to carry out her personal wars ... And there, like a fool, after these 4 years of inactivity Sexual, without any desire to sleep with anyone, without even trying to satisfy himself, it was there. Unable to look away from the woman he had not even chosen.

He could not turn her gaze away from Aurore's tempting throat, while she probably could not ignore the physical manifestation of her husband's masculine desire. Almost indefinitely at sight due to the lack of the belt on Loki's pants. But that did not worry him, he was already too far in his head, concentrated not to yield to his instincts of masculine domination as his eyes walked indiscriminately on his wife's thin cotton nightie. A sort of shirt with a 3/4 sleeve with small buttons of mother-of-pearl and a ribbon of lace openwork around the décolleté. The short garment, stained with blood in places, ostensibly unveiled the tempting skin of her bare legs, giving her more than the desire to pass her hands. This simple thought is enough to make painfully pound his manhood ready to overflow out of his jeans, and eventually make him run away from the room to lock himself in his bathroom. To escape this feeling that he associated with weakness.

Loki closed the lock of the door, thanking the sky for having such a reserved wife. One gesture on his part would have given him an order of intervention which he could not resist! Fuck, he wanted to pass this door and sow a Ragnarök inside his body! Fine for the month to come!

With both hands resting on the vanity cabinet he contemplated his own reflection in the mirror, just a few seconds before he could no longer stand it. Rage, he sent his fist to his double wall before suspending his gesture just before the painful impact. For if he himself hurt himself, Aurore would also be hurt, and he did not wish it. Frustrated and angry, he paced into the small room, struggling not to send everything waltzing. Not being able to evacuate his rage nor his desire was unbearable, he felt himself gnawing from the inside by an intense and unknown fire. For once, when such an excitement assailed him, he would never hesitate to take advantage of such an opportunity! But what troubled him most was to feel such excitement for his wife. This kind of indomitable and violent desire that would make you lose all measure of morality. Yet it had not changed so much in four years ...

He undressed, and once naked, observed and cursed the weakness of men in the face of desire. Again, he could not endure his own body, disgusted with himself, disgusted with the "monster" that in the end it was good. And as he had thought four years before when he learned his true affiliation, it seemed to him more than obvious that he could not take the risk of putting another monster in his wife's womb. And again, the first time since that traumatic time when his whole life had tilted, he felt the urge to disappear. To disappear into nothingness to no longer be anyone for anyone. No doubt he would have done better to abandon, to perish in the abyss, or, as Odin himself had said, to perish on that icy rock that Jotunheim was, he thought, Cold water from the shower streaming down his burning body, relaxing him and gradually erasing the carnal desire to leave place soon only to the distress of his evil thoughts. A faint sob stood across his throat, while his eyes were damp. The last time he cried was when he heard of his mother's death, when he had left her and told her she was not. The guilt of these last unfortunate words, he will never forget. He had seen the tears of sadness in his eyes when he would have liked to make her proud of him ... He had been a bad son, was a bad husband, and did not want to be a bad father. His life was already fucked up, useless to spoil that of others. Was he again tempted by death?

In this shower no one was there to see him or hear him cry. And observing naked people in their bath (or during their conjugal activities) was not in the line of the sage Heimdall. No doubt the Gem of the Soul, which allowed him to see more than ten trillion souls through the nine kingdoms, prevent him from making an immoral use of it. And fortunately, the charm of the bracelets did not allow to share their emotions ... So he left his tears free, forced to find that it relieved his anger and sorrow ...

Behind the bathroom door, Aurore was first in a state of total frustration. So close to a man for so many years, her legitimate spouse in addition, had awakened in her an unknown brazier. Never had she felt such a fire in her, radiating deep into her bowels. She had always seen this class in Loki, in her speech as in her speech, a little too precious to the taste of a warlike people like that of Asgard. But worthy of the best schools on Midgard. But this evening she had seen in him something more, which went much further than an agreeable physique, by which it was easy and agreeable to be courted. What she had seen was eyes, a face, a whole body, animated by a desire with which Loki had never looked at her. Not so long, not as intensely as a wild beast ready to melt on its prey. And all of a sudden, it is as if she discovered what true sexual desire was. Not merely a desire lighted by caresses and hot words that she had known at the beginning of their marriage; Or a desire for design that had occupied them a moment before Thor's failed crowning. Their attraction was always born of stimulation to guide her, caresses to initiate a desire that was not innate in her especially since they had not chosen, although over time she had learned to appreciate Aurore's attentions Of his Loki. No, there was an outrageously degrading desire, the immediate desire to be taken as hard and deeply as possible, to be ravaged up and down to a pain that would make him feel his presence for the fortnight to come up !

Then the pressure fell back after going to the window to enjoy the freshness of the early morning, she stayed there for a long time. She was still divided between the annoyance of having seen her husband escape her, and the relief not to have lowered herself to this desire which might have led her to immoral acts, even for a married couple. His body wanted it so much, but his soul screamed at him not to yield. She loathed herself by having involuntarily opened her legs as they kissed languorously, begging an adventurous hand toward the moist heat between her thighs, as if all her pride had broken into one kiss. The worst part was that she knew full well that if Loki had not stopped things, she would have been unable to resist. As usual, her husband demonstrated how much he was stronger than her, fleeing in a jerk of conscience remaining in his corrupt soul.

Finally, he might still be trustworthy ... He could have possessed it without any resistance on his part, mocking what his wife might feel afterwards, but he had preferred to leave so as not to leave it bitter and Full of regrets. She would probably have had to leave this room, but she was unable to do so, hoping secretly overnight. Then she went back to sit on the bed, staying fixed as the last signs of desire in her dissipated, for in truth she felt tired and exhausted by this eventful night, then she allowed herself to lie down for a moment , Take refuge in a fetal position in the comforting warmth that Loki's bed offered him. So calmly, she found coherent thoughts, but realizing also that she would never have thought to be able to experience such a desire for her husband. After all these years to sleep alone, far from any orgasm or true lonely envy elsewhere, she had thought to be able to do without any sex until the end of her life.

But tonight she had felt her body claiming her husband in her even before he put her hand on it, it was a new feeling, both troubling and exhilarating. She would have liked to be able to put this on the account of fate, but to be quite honest with herself she had already experienced this warm sensation the day before. It was a lot more diffuse, but it was when she had watched Loki before leaving together at the restaurant with Thor and Jane. She had watched her husband perfectly fit his shirt into two "military folds" that he had slid-locked into the waist of his pants, watching the athletic muscles of his torso pulling abusively on the taylor fit cuffs. Admiring her silhouette flattered by the costume, always impressed by the volume she had "well known" appearing under the buckle of her belt ... So she felt her heart racing, remembering how he knew so well To fill it in all its latitudes to the point of being too often painful, forcing it most of the time to take a period of convalescence. And now she knew that their bodies had forgotten nothing of the pleasure they had given themselves together, falling asleep with the agreeable thought that at bottom they were always the same. And that perhaps, he would like her again ...

So Loki found his wife when he returned from the bathroom only wearing a towel around her hips, not imagining for a second that she would still be there on her return. He did not really know if she was asleep. So unclothed she must have been cold and drowsy as she often did in the afternoon on the bench in the salon at Asgard, finding her so many times on her return from her day. He held out a hand to his shoulder, but at the last moment did not touch her, fearing the return of his disturbing desire, but had to know if he would return ... Then he carefully caressed this shoulder and repressed a sigh of relief when he found that He felt nothing special. Then he wanted to bring her back to her bed in her own room. He put a hand under her knees and shoulders, causing her eyes to open wide, staring at him curiously before closing them again so quickly and turning her head back on the pillow, signifying her intention to sleep in her bed She suspected that he wanted her to leave, but her fear of loneliness-already too much suffered at Jotunheim-was too strong, and he had shown that she could trust him. That she could sleep beside him without fear.

Aurore felt Loki getting away and heard vague rustle of clothes guessing that he was passing a pajama, then the sound and the movement of the sheets, letting him do when he joined the air passages around his neck as he knew She loved him before putting out the light. It was still a paradox for Aurore not to be able to trust the new Loki, but to be reassured as he lay behind her. She fell asleep, while Loki did not succeed.

With his eyes closed, he listened to his wife's quiet breath, then at one moment leaned on one of his forearms to observe his face in the semi-darkness of the rising day. She seemed so peaceful in spite of everything that had happened that night, and remained so bad to her! For a moment he even thought that it would be so easy to finish for both, after all she was there, at his mercy, he could suppress their two lives tormented by a gesture. More ties, more suffering ... Why did she make him suffer so much!

Loki slipped a finger along his thin throat, thinking to strangle him in his sleep, his frail Midgardian neck would not resist a handful of seconds in the vice of his hand. But no doubt he would not bear his dying gaze when she woke up for lack of air. Then he could put a pillow on his peaceful face for ever in his mind, he would hardly feel him struggling under him as he lay down on her with all his weight to prevent him from moving ... But why think Kill her while he would suffice to kill himself and let the fate of the bracelet do the dirty work in his place. His mother having disappeared, Aurore died with him, no one would weep for him. No one would miss it ... But Aurore si! By the nine worlds there were people who still cared about her: her family of Midgard, Thor, perhaps even the King of the Jotuns Helblindi who had allowed her to flee ... Why had he left her too Easy to spin elsewhere? The goodness of soul was not inscribed in the genes of the Jotuns, there was something strange about it ...

But at that moment, in an unconscious movement, his wife turned to take refuge instinctively in his arms, and sweeping in one second all his evil thoughts. Loki, without realizing it, closed his eyes and allowed himself to breathe the smell of his wife in the hollow of the young woman's neck hanging on him, cursing his weakness and cowardice. In the midst of this embrace, he realized how indifferent his life might be to him, except when he was with Aurore. With him he felt himself to exist, for real, taking advantage of the slightest sensations his wife gave birth to in him. And soon, long ago, with this woman in those arms he felt so well that sleep soon wrapped him also ...

(TO BE CONTINUED...)

 

***Français***

 

** Mardi 7 juillet 2015 **

 

La majeure partie du temps, lorsqu'il était à l'appartement, Loki préférait s'isoler dans sa chambre ou dans la bibliothèque à l'étage. Ne réapparaissant uniquement pour prendre ses repas. Loki avait toujours été un personnage solitaire, mais Aurore ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était son errance dans les abysses ou sa détention dans les cachots de Asgard qui avait finit par avoir raison du peu de sociabilité qui lui restait.

Cet après-midi là, allongé sur son lit dans sa chambre, il étudiait le bracelet magique verrouillant son poignet gauche. Ne pas pouvoir aller et venir à sa guise, l'obligeant à rester dans un certain périmètre l'un de l'autre avec sa femme, commençait à sérieusement lui peser. Il savait que leur magie était puissante mais pas invincible, il y avait forcement une faille quelque part. Pour un sorcier comme lui, contrer un sortilège était comme hacker un programme informatique pour n'importe quel petit geek sortie du MIAT, il suffisait de trouver une fenêtre, s'y engouffrer, changer les codes... Mais cette faille, il ne la trouvait pas ! Mais il ne se décourageait pas pour autant, il avait déjà remarqué la façon dont les bracelets semblaient se surcharger lorsque le sien entrechoquait celui de sa femme. Il y avait là sans doute un moyen de les faire disjoncter... Et lors de ces courts moments de passages en "surcharge", des mots apparaissaient au milieu de toutes les runes mélangées :

 

_Vérité - Intégrité - Sagacité - Abnégation_

 

Ce furent les mots qu'il avait repérés et notés sur un bout de papier à l'occasion et glissés dans une les poches de son jean. Il ne parvenait pas à en comprendre les règles. Était-ce la ligne de conduite à suivre pour ouvrir les bracelets ? Ou seulement les valeurs contraires à ses crimes qu'Odin aurait voulu voir en lui ? Parce que vérité ou vérité, il ne possédait aucune de ces qualités !

Soudainement, il se trouva curieux de connaître les mots inscrits sur celui au poignet droit d'Aurore, ils étaient forcément différents. Ils devaient forcément refléter le contraire de leur part d'ombre, ça, il en avait l'intime conviction ! Il soupira en se frottant les yeux d'une main. " _Discernement_ ". Il ne pouvait pas laisser son empressement altérer son jugement. Il devait attendre pour avoir l'occasion d'étudier le bracelet de sa femme. Maintenant, il devait en tester les pouvoirs et surtout les limites. Jusqu'où pouvait-il s'éloigner ? Seraient-ils punis si ils tentaient de s'éloigner ? Comme à un chien qui aboie trop et à qui l'on raccourcit la chaîne ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il essayerait ce soir, quand tous seraient endormis.

 

**Mercredi 8 juillet 2015**

Vers 2h30 du matin, Chambre de Loki, New York

 

Loki se leva doucement pour entrouvrir la porte et se glisser hors de sa chambre. L'appartement était plongé dans un noir relatif, à demi-éclairé par la baie vitrée du salon par laquelle filtraient les lumières fantomatiques de la ville, 54 étages plus bas. Le calme y était à peine troublé par le ronronnement des appareils d'électroménagers de la cuisine américaine et le cliquetis de l'horloge murale. Le jeune homme se dirigea tout d'abord vers la chambre de Thor où il put reconnaître son ronflement monumental, assisté par la fine respiration endormie de Jane. " _Ciel !_ " comment pouvait-elle " _dormir à côté d'un tel vacarme !_ " pensa-t-il. Puis, toujours à pas de chat, se dirigea vers la chambre d'Aurore vers laquelle il redoublait de prudence. La jeune femme avait largement l'habitude de se coucher à des heures indues, et pouvait encore être dans un demi-sommeil. Posant une main sur l'encadrement de la porte il alla coller son oreille contre la porte. La respiration de son épouse était lourde. La voie était libre ! Faisant un pas de côté pour se retrouver dans sa chambre il entreprit de s'habiller le plus silencieusement possible. Il avait gardé son t-shirt du jour et préalablement penser à retirer la ceinture sur son jeans quand il s'était couché, afin d'éviter un bruit métallique incontrôlé quand il devrait se rhabiller dans le noir. Il finit de nouer ses chaussures de ville en nubuck grise, passa sa veste en drap de laine noir, puis sortit de sa chambre. Dans le couloir, avant de déverrouiller la porte d'entrée, il resta un moment figé écoutant si ses mouvements avaient réveillé quelqu'un comme un adolescent faisant le mur.

 _\- "Chuuuuttt..."_  fit réflexe Loki, puisque pour son plus grand agacement, la serrure électronique venait de biper en s'ouvrant. Il referma la porte derrière lui avec une prudence chirurgicale.

Dans le couloir l'éclairage automatique ne détecta pas la présence de Loki, celui-ci ayant préalablement pris son apparence de Jotunn afin d'abaisser sa température corporelle et passer le plus inaperçu possible, même s'il se douta que les caméras de surveillance étaient équipées de système infra-rouge... Faire "ressortir" son apparence de Jotun était un petit tour auquel il avait eu le loisir de s'exercer en prison, conscient qu'il devait trouver un moment de mettre ces mauvais gênes à profit. Sans inquiétude, il prit même l’ascenseur comme si de rien n'était, gardant consciencieusement le regard rivé au sol afin d'éviter son reflet dans le miroir ou les parois brillantes. Il se dit qu'en ayant un comportement le plus normal possible, il passerait peut-être inaperçu pour les vigiles qui devaient être fatigués à cette heure déjà fort avancée. Ce qui fut le cas.

 

New York by Night...

 

Reprenant son apparence habituelle, il sortit de l'ascenseur puis poussa la porte pour se retrouver SEUL dans le rue. Il respira profondément tant la sensation de liberté était grisante ! Il marcha pendant un moment à travers  **Manhattan** , dépassant bientôt un périmètre inconnu loin de sa femme. Il releva la manche de sa veste pour garder un œil sur son bracelet mais toujours rien de spécial... Si bien qu'il songea un instant que cette histoire d'enchaînement magique était totalement bidon, et qu'il était bien stupide de ne pas avoir essayé de s'éloigner avant ce soir. Il passa même devant le restaurant Vietnamien où ils avaient mangé la veille tous les quatre dans  **Chinatown**. Toujours un œil sur son poignet gauche il décida de pousser vers le  **Brooklyn bridge**  pour traverser L' **East River**...

Bizarrement, arrivé presque au milieu du pont, il se retourna et se surprit à chercher la tour de Stark du regard, derrière lui sur la gauche, se demandant si sa femme était réveillée, si elle le cherchait, peut-être était-elle en train de rêver à lui même ? Il balaya ces pensées stupides de son esprit et reprit sa route à pieds vers  **Brooklyn**...

Mais avant même d'arriver sur l'autre rive, il était vraiment mal, Si bien qu'il dut prendre appui à l'un des câbles métalliques perçant la promenade. Le bracelet commençait à émettre de la magie, il pouvait sentir l'alliage d'argent chauffer sur sa peau, bien qu'il n'eut aucune sensation de douleur sur son bras, c'était ailleurs... Dans sa poitrine, dans sa tête, dans son ventre, dans ses jambes... C'était désagréable, pas vraiment douloureux, mais pas très glorieux. C'était comme avoir la sensation d'avoir le mal de mer sur la terre ferme. Il essaya d'analyser son ressenti, remarquant que l'idée de retourner à l'appartement apaisait déjà son mal être. Comme si la terre ferme s'y trouvait. Sa terre ferme ? C'était ridicule ! Il était sur un pont, même pas vraiment sur un bateau dont il n'avait pourtant jamais craint les embruns en plus de 1000 ans !

Pourtant la pensée, et rapidement le visage d'Aurore venait noyer son esprit par vagues successives, puis son nom. "Aurore... AuRoRe... aUroReee..." A présent il entendait son nom sur tous les tons et sous toutes les nuances comme une lobotomie psychique. Il devait aller à elle pour que cela cesse... Ses mains tremblaient et sa vue se troublait. Il ferma et ouvrit plusieurs fois les poings, luttant contre ces sensations de folie qui l'assaillaient. Il voulait essayer d'aller plus loin mais n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il était psychologiquement à bout, il était obligé de rebrousser chemin, sinon il sentait qu'il allait se mettre à délirer !

Malgré sa bonne avancée vers  **Manhattan** , plus les minutes passaient, plus une angoisse pénétrante et inhabituelle gonflait dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas le genre de sentiment qu'il avait l'habitude de ressentir, pas depuis qu'il était enfant en tout cas ! D'où sa surprise lorsqu'une brusque nausée tordit son estomac, amplifiant le tremblement de ses jambes et ses mains. Il s'appuya contre un mur un instant, tentant de se calmer et mettre son esprit au clair, mais en peu de temps le prénom d'Aurore revint cogner douloureusement dans son esprit comme une alarme incendiaire. Il reprit alors son chemin à vive allure, et quand un déchirement résonna dans son cœur et ses poumons, a contrario, se mit à courir comme un dératé vers  **Park Avenue**... Il arriva enfin sur  **Union Square**  et pouvait déjà voir l'énorme logo de L'Avengers Tower se détachant dans l'horizon juste en face de lui, il avait mis environ 1h 30 à dériver vers le sud de New York, mais mis à peine 30 minutes pour revenir !

 

Appartement de Thor, Avengers Tower...

 

A peine une poignée de minutes après, Thor se réveilla en sursaut, alerté par un bruit sourd provenant de la cuisine. Jane réveillée de même, alluma précipitamment la lumière pour regarder l'homme blond avec inquiétude qui d'un geste lui intima l'ordre silencieux de ne pas bouger ou faire le moindre bruit. La plupart des Américains dormaient avec une batte de baseball ou un gun chargé à côté d'eux. Thor dormait toujours à côté de Mjölnir, " _comme la mère veillant sur son nouveau né_ " aimait-il à plaisanter à ce sujet. Saisissant donc le marteau cosmique, il se dirigea vers la porte de leur chambre qu'il ouvrit avec une précaution toute militaire, pour ensuite jeter un coup d’œil vers la cuisine, où il put reconnaître le reflet d'Aurore dans la baie vitrée du salon.

Allant vers elle il se figea la voyant tenir un large couteau de découpe, avant d'être saisi d'effroi la voyant blesser gravement son poignet, comme si elle essayait maladroitement de faire céder le bracelet.

A cet instant, la main sur la barre de poussé doré du hall de l'immeuble, Loki reçut une douleur cuisante sur son poignet gauche et son avant-bras, qui le fit jurer contre tous les Dieux. Il regarda son bras meurtri par lequel son propre sang s'échapper par de larges et pulsantes coupures dans sa chair blanche. Pourtant il aurait voulu lutter, montrer à tous que Loki Laufeyson était indomptable, même dans la mort ! Mais il y avait Aurore, sa si fragile Aurore... Elle devait autant souffrir que lui en ce moment. Avait-elle été attaquée dans son sommeil ? Qui était là-haut avec elle ? Et où était Thor ?! A 54 étages de sa femme il maudissait la lenteur de cet ascenseur comme ce sort trop efficace dans son cœur à son goût.

Dans l'appartement, Thor évita de se blesser lui même en marchant pied nu sur le reste des ustensiles de cuisine éparpillés au sol, puis d'un mouvement rapide et calculé saisit la main d'Aurore pour l'obliger à lâcher son arme tandis qu'il posait Mjölnir sur le plan de travail à côté d'eux pour saisir la jeune femme à deux mains. Contre toute attente sa belle-sœur sembla animer d'une force surhumaine et tenta de se débattre de plus belle, d'une force proportionnellement à celle de Thor pour essayer de la maîtriser. Au point qu'il craint de finir par lui briser les os par trop de contention.

 _\- "LOKI ! LOKI !"_  Appela Thor en hurlant.  _"JANE !"_  appela-t-il ensuite, précipitant la jeune femme dans la cuisine  _"va le chercher, vite !"_  La scientifique s'exécuta.

Aurore était comme frappée d'hystérie, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à la tenir tout en évitant de la blesser, elle serait certainement couverte d'hématomes le lendemain !

 _\- "Enlève-moi ça mon frère,"_  supplia-t-elle en tirant le bijou avec ses doigts ensanglantés, ignorant totalement ses blessures.

 _\- "Loki n'est pas dans sa chambre et nulle part ailleurs !"_  fit Jane mi-paniquée mi-glacée d'horreur devant le sanglant spectacle sous ses yeux.  _"Tu es Roi non ?!, Tu as les pouvoirs d'Odin, fais quelque chose !"_  supplia la scientifique.

 _\- "Je ne peux rien faire sans savoir précisément ce qui se passe, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de la blesser plus"_  fit le dieu blond, qui prit néanmoins le décision de saisir Aurore différemment, son torse toujours appuyé contre son dos et ses bras autour d'elle, il entreprit de la forcer à s'accroupir avec lui près du sol pour contenir la force de ses jambes qu'elle utilisait pour se débattre. Mais même dans cette position inconfortable, elle semblait préférer tenter de s'étouffer contre le bras de Thor qui la tenait toujours fermement plutôt que de se calmer.

 _\- "Jane, je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi, qu'a-t-elle ?!"_  fit le Roi vraiment défait par la situation, hésitant entre continuer son emprise ou l’assommer par désespoir de la voir revenir à un état normale. Car un air dément animait son visage blafard, pourtant elle ne pleurait pas, semblant lutter avec une folie intérieure comme si elle fut possédée. Ce qui, quelque part, était bien le cas, puisque si elle était dans un telle état c'était certainement dû aux bracelets magiques et à la mystérieuse disparition de son époux. Thor pensa d'ailleurs qu'il ne la méritait pas pour oser lui infliger de pareilles souffrances.  _"Que pouvait-il bien être en train de faire"_ pensa Thor !

Jane sortit de sa réflexion en entendant un grognement de Thor, Aurore l'ayant frappé durement dans la mâchoire par un vif coup de tête, semblant prête à tout pour s'évader de sa contrainte et récupérer son arme au sol. Jane capta son regard et s'empressa de saisir la lame avant elle. Thor était passablement furieux, pas contre Aurore mais contre son frère, ne pouvant même pas aller le chercher lui-même sans être en mesure d'assurer la sécurité de sa belle-sœur. Mais déjà elle semblait plus calme, comme si son esprit refaisait progressivement surface, regardant avec hébétude les débris de verre et ustensiles en métal au sol... Et le sang sur le sol et sa chemise de nuit, qu'elle n'eut pas encore conscience être le sien, comme si elle sortait d'une anesthésie...

\- "Loki..." souffla-t-elle, au même moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

Thor n'eut pas le temps de se relever que son frère se précipitait déjà dans la cuisine, essoufflé et chancelant. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'empoigner fermement son cadet par la gorge, le faisant lamentablement trébucher à genoux comme un pantin désarticulé, avant d'essayer de garder la face, prenant appui sur une chaise pour faire face au Dieu blond. Thor serrait déjà le poing pour imprimer sur son visage ce qu'il pensait de sa petite virée nocturne :

\- "Je te le déconseille, tu ne vas pas frapper une femme tout de même !" fit Loki sur un ton ironique, freinant son aîné dans son allant, cherchant à comprendre "Et oui, si elle est blessée je le suis également, mais la réciproque est tout autant vrai ! Veux-tu vérifier ?"

Thor lâcha son frère pour regarder Aurore, dégoutté de la situation. Loki s'avança vers sa femme sans que Thor n'esquissa un seul geste pour l'arrêter, trop horrifié par la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu. Loki écarta sans cérémonie Jane qui s'était agenouillée près de son épouse pour lui prendre la main et observer les blessures en miroir de leur bras. Les bracelets eux, étaient toujours intacts. Se penchant plus près, il glissa ses doigts derrière la nuque d'Aurore pour l'empêcher de bouger et glissa quelques mots à son oreille, inaudibles pour Thor ou Jane. Aurore se leva et Loki l'emmena avec lui, le pas mal assuré, passant devant Thor. Ce dernier se demanda si il avait juridiquement le devoir de garder Aurore sous sa protection, mais Loki n'avait pas l'air d'avoir créé cette crise de démence chez son épouse de manière volontaire.

Encore sonné, Aurore suivit Loki dans sa chambre, sans poser de question ou même s'inquiéter outre mesure. les blessure s'étaient arrêtées de saigner, s'ils partageaient leur "malheurs", au moins il sembla qu'ils partageaient aussi la guérison Asgardienne et Jotun de Loki, qui leur permit à tous deux une cicatrisation rapide. L'asseyant doucement sur le bord de son lit, il entreprit de nettoyer le sang séché sur le bras de sa femme...

\- Est-ce prudent de les laisser ensemble ? demanda Jane une fois seule avec Thor, pendant qu'il essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans la cuisine et nettoyer le sang d'Aurore.

\- "Je ne pense pas que Aurore aurait souffert si j'avais frappé Loki, mais je sais que s'il lui fait du mal, il souffrira. Et si je ne le vois pas lui nuire, pour notre loi, je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir." fit Thor avec l'impassibilité d'un Roi.

\- "Tu pourrais peut-être oublier ton rôle de Roi, et intervenir comme un frère, après ça..." répondit Jane, consternée par le désordre autour d'eux.

\- "Etre Roi n'est pas un rôle Jane, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux laisser sur le pas de la porte en rentrant le soir..." 

 

(Dans la Chambre de Loki)

 

Après un rapide nettoyage de leurs blessures, assis sur le lit l'un à côté de l'autre, Loki et Aurore restèrent immobiles de longues minutes, avant que le dieu brun ne se décide enfin à se tourner vers son épouse, effleurant légèrement sa joue du revers de ses doigts. Sa peau pâle était toujours aussi douce...

\- "Je devais définir le périmètre d'action de ce sort," murmura Loki, encore lui même sonné par la douleur émotionnelle imposée par les bracelets. "J'ai fait des recherches, et il semble effectivement que je ne puisse traverser les cours d'eaux... Peut-être même quitter la ville sans toi."

Ces deux dernier mots lui imposèrent de retourner caresser la joue de la jeune femme de façon inconsciente... De façon contradictoire, il ne sentait aucune influence magique, mais le contact de sa main sur le peau chaude d'Aurore l'apaisait. Mais elle ne le regardait pas, les yeux dans le vague, comme en récupération de sa crise de possession due au sort.

\- "Je n'ai pas pu le retirer..." finit-elle avouer dans un souffle, le regard à présent posé sur les entailles cicatricielles de son bras droit. "J'ai essayé portant..."

\- "Je comprends, mais tu te doutes bien qu'il était impossible de tenter de le briser comme tu as essayé de le faire," expliqua-t-il avec un ton et une patience rare.

\- "Je sais... Mais je ne pouvais plus me contrôler, c'était soit m'en débarrasser soit me jeter par la fenêtre de ma chambre," avoua-t-elle piteusement pas très fière d'elle-même, sa fierté mise à mal par une telle révélation, péché mortel dans sa propre religion. "C'était si puissant, ça a complètement pris le contrôle de mon esprit, de mon âme... Mes sens, mes..."

\- "Instincts." termina Loki avec amertume en nouant ses doigts autour de ceux d'Aurore sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- "Oui, c'était trop insupportable... Mon esprit me soufflait que la seule solution à mon tourment était de te retrouver... Alors je suis allée dans ta chambre, mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé, j'ai paniquais..." pleurait-elle presque.

\- "Oui, c'était pareil pour moi. Comme une ritournelle sans fin, lancinante, dans ma tête qui me répétait ton nom, et la douleur de ne pas t'avoir avec moi, jusqu'à ce que je sache que je devais te retrouver," souffla-t-il presque ces dernier mots, son visage maintenant si proche d'Aurore, comme ils l'avaient été dans la bibliothèque.

Aurore, guidé par une impulsion inconnue, s'empara de ses lèvres qui la frôlaient avec audace. Jamais un baiser de Loki n'avait été si bon, si réconfortant, si désiré. Et la façon immédiate dont il ouvrit sa bouche montra clairement qu'il ressentait la même chose, prenant à peine le temps de respirer. Leurs désirs éteints depuis si longtemps semblaient se réveiller avec un feu sans précédent, prêt à les consumer dans une étreinte inconsidéré. Cette douleur de la séparation qu'ils avaient tout deux ressentie n'était peut-être qu'un condensé de tout le désir refoulé qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, et qu'ils avaient gardé enfoui durant toutes ces années de célibat forcé. C'était un manque purement physique, sexuel et animal. Ils finirent par stopper leur baiser pour se regarder, chacun affichant une peine profonde sur le visage, une expression de lutte entre la bassesse de leurs désirs brûlants, et leur conscience morale qui leur hurlait que le mariage était bien plus que l'union des chairs.

\- "Si nous cédons aujourd'hui, nous le regretterons demain," résuma Loki en s'éloignant contre sa volonté profonde.

Il aurait outrageusement menti s'il avait affirmé qu'il ne voulait pas s'allonger sur son lit et la posséder de façon ardente et profonde toute cette nuit. Assise là sur le bord de son lit, une simple midgardienne tellement vulnérable, elle lui paraissait bien plus attirante qu'il ne l'aurait cru, si bien qu'il soupçonna un instant le sortilège d'enchaînement d'altérer sa perception des choses. Mais il savait que c'était faux : il ne sentait aucune vibration de magie en ce moment.  

Ce désir qui les tenaillait soudainement comme des adolescents n'était qu'une conséquence du trop-plein de charge émotionnelle mis en éxcerbe par cette douloureuse expérience. Trompé par la vision d'Aurore offerte sur son lit, son esprit analytique fonctionnait au ralenti. Sa respiration courte et ses lèvres encore entrouvertes pleines de promesses l'empêchait de réfléchir normalement. Après des années sans ressentir le moindre désir sexuel pour une femme, ni même le moindre sentiment amoureux durant toute sa vie maritale, trop occupé à mener ses petites guerres personnelles... Et là, comme un imbécile, après ces 4 années d'inactivité sexuelle, sans aucun désir de coucher avec qui que ce soit, sans même chercher à se satisfaire seul, il en était là. Incapable de détourner le regard de cette femme qu'il n'avait même pas choisie.

Il ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard de la gorge tentante d'Aurore, tandis qu'elle-même ne pouvait probablement pas ignorer la manifestation physique du désir masculin de son époux. Presque indécemment à vue en raison du manque de la ceinture sur le pantalon de Loki. Mais cela ne le préoccupait pas, il était déjà trop loin dans sa tête, concentré à ne pas céder à ses pulsions de domination masculine alors que ses yeux se promenaient indécemment sur la fine nuisette de coton de son épouse. Une sorte de chemise à manche 3/4 avec de petits boutons de nacre et un ruban de dentelle ajourée autour du décolleté. Le court vêtement, tâchée de sang par endroits, dévoilait ostensiblement la tentante peau de ses jambes nues, lui donnant bien plus que l'envie d'y passer ses mains. Cette simple pensée suffit à faire pulser douloureusement sa virilité prête à déborder hors de son jean, et finit par le faire fuir de la chambre pour aller s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. Fuir ce sentiment qu'il associait à de la faiblesse.

Loki ferma le verrou de la porte, remerciant le ciel d'avoir une épouse si réservée. Un seul geste de sa part lui aurait donné un ordre d'intervention auquel il n'aurait pas pu résister ! Putain, il voulait passer cette porte et semer un Ragnarök à l'intérieur de son corps ! La mettre à l'amende pour le mois à venir !

Les deux mains en appui sur le meuble vasque il contempla son propre reflet dans le miroir, juste quelque secondes avant de ne plus pouvoir le supporter. De rage, il envoya son poing vers son double murale avant de suspendre son geste juste avant le douloureux impact. Car s'il se blessait lui-même, Aurore le serait également et il ne le souhaitait pas. Frustré et en colère, il fit les cent pas dans la petite pièce, luttant pour ne pas tout envoyer valser. Ne pas pouvoir évacuer sa rage ni son désir lui était insupportable, il se sentait ronger de l'intérieur par un feu intense et inconnu. Car autrefois, lorsqu'une pareille excitation l'assaillait, il n'aurait jamais hésité à profiter d'une telle occasion ! Mais ce qui le troublait le plus, c'était d'éprouver un telle excitation pour son épouse. Ce type de désir indomptable et violent qui vous ferait perdre toute mesure de la morale. Pourtant elle n'avait pas tant changé en quatre ans...

Il se déshabilla, et une fois nu, observa et maudit la faiblesse des hommes face au désir. Encore une fois, il ne put endurer son propre corps, dégouté de lui-même, dégouté du "monstre" qu'au final il était bien. Et comme il l'avait pensé quatre ans auparavant en apprenant sa véritable filiation, il lui apparut plus qu'évident qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de mettre un autre monstre dans le ventre de sa femme. Et de nouveau, la première fois depuis cette époque traumatisante où toute son existence avait basculée, il éprouva l'envie de disparaître. De disparaître dans le néant pour ne plus être personne pour qui que ce soit. Sans doute aurait-il mieux fait d'abandonner, de périr dans les abysses, ou, comme l'avait dit Odin lui-même, rester périr sur ce rocher glacé qu'était Jotunheim, songea-t-il tout en laissant l'eau froide de la douche ruisseler le long de son corps brûlant, le relaxant et effaçant peu à peu le désir charnel pour laisser bientôt place uniquement à la détresse de ses mauvaises pensées. Un léger sanglot se bloqua au travers de sa gorge, tandis que ses yeux étaient humides. La dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré c'était en apprenant la mort de sa mère, alors qu'il l'avait quitté en lui disant qu'elle ne l'était pas. La culpabilité de ces derniers mots malheureux, il ne pourra jamais l'oublier. Il avait vu les larmes de tristesse dans ses yeux quand il aurait tant aimé la rendre fière de lui... Il avait été un mauvais fils, était un mauvais mari, et ne voulait pas être un mauvais père. Sa vie était déjà foutue, inutile de gâcher celle des autres. Etait-il une nouvelle fois tenté par la mort ? 

Sous cette douche, personne n'était là pour le voir ou l'entendre pleurer. Et observer les gens nus dans leur bain (ou durant leurs activités conjugales) n'était pas dans la ligne de conduite du sage Heimdall. Sans doute la Gemme de l'âme, qui lui permettait de voir plus de dix billions d'âmes à travers les neuf Royaumes, l'empêcher d'en faire une utilisation immorale. Et heureusement, le sortilège des bracelets ne permettait pas de partager leurs émotions... Alors il laissa libre court à ses larmes, forcé de constater que cela soulageait sa colère et sa peine...

Derrière la porte de la salle de bain, Aurore était d'abord restée un moment dans un état de frustration totale. Si proche d'un homme durant tant d'années, son époux légitime de surcroît, avait éveillé en elle un brasier inconnu. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel feu en elle, irradiant au plus profond de ses entrailles. Elle avait toujours vu cette certaine classe chez Loki, dans son allure comme dans son élocution, un peu trop précieuse au goût d'un peuple guerrier comme celui d'Asgard. Mais digne des meilleurs écoles sur Midgard. Mais ce soir, elle avait vu en lui quelque chose de plus, qui allait bien plus loin qu'un physique avenant par lequel il était facile et agréable d'être courtisée. Ce qu'elle avait vu, c'était des yeux, un visage, un corps entier, animé d'un désir avec lequel Loki ne l'avait jamais regardée. Pas aussi longtemps, pas aussi intensément comme un fauve prêt a fondre sur sa proie . Et tout d'un coup, c'est comme si elle découvrait ce qu'était le vrai désir sexuel. Pas simplement un désir allumé par des caresses et des mots chauds qu'elle avait connu au début de leur mariage ; ou un désir de conception qui les avait occupé un moment avant le couronnement raté de Thor. Leur attirance était toujours née de stimulations pour la guider, de caresses pour initier un désir qui n'était pas inné chez elle surtout puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas choisis, même si au fil du temps elle Aurore avait appris a apprécier les attentions de son Loki. Non, là c'était un désir outrageusement avilissant, le désir immédiat d'être prise le plus durement et le plus profondément possible, d'être ravagée de long en large jusqu'à une douleur qui lui ferait sentir sa présence pour les quinze jours à venir !

Puis la pression retomba après s'être mis à la fenêtre pour profiter de la fraîcheur du petit matin, elle y resta un long moment. Elle restait tout de même partagée entre la contrariété d'avoir vu son mari la fuir, et le soulagement de ne pas s'être abaissée à ce désir qui aurait pu la conduire à des actes immorales, même pour un couple marié. Son corps le voulait tellement, mais son âme lui hurlait de ne pas céder. Elle s’écœurait elle-même d'avoir involontairement de lui avoir ouvert ses jambes alors qu'ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, mendiant une mains aventureuse vers la chaleur moite entre ses cuisses, comme si toute sa fierté s'était brisée en un seul baiser. Le pire, c'était qu'elle savait pertinemment que si Loki n'avait pas stoppé les choses, elle aurait été incapable de résister. Comme d'habitude, son mari démontrait à quel point il était plus fort qu'elle, prenant la fuite dans un soubresaut de conscience restant en son âme corrompue. 

Finalement, il était peut-être encore digne de confiance... Il aurait pu la posséder sans aucune résistance de sa part, en se moquant de ce que son épouse pourrait ressentir après, mais il avait préféré partir pour ne pas la laisser amer et pleine de regrets. Elle aurait sans doute dû quitter cette chambre, mais elle s'en trouvait incapable, espérant secrètement plus de cette nuit. Alors elle retournait s'asseoir sur le lit, restant figée tandis que les derniers signes de désir en elle se dissipaient, car à vrai dire elle se sentait lasse et épuisée de cette nuit mouvementée, alors elle s'autorisa de s'allonger un moment, se réfugier en position foetale dans la chaleur réconfortante que le lit de Loki lui offrait. Ainsi au calme, elle retrouvait des pensées cohérentes, mais réalisant aussi qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir éprouver un tel désir pour son époux. Après toutes ces années à dormir seule, loin de tout orgasme ni de véritable envie solitaire d'ailleurs, elle avait pensé pouvoir se passer de tout sexe jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Mais cette nuit, elle avait senti son corps réclamer son mari en elle avant même qu'il ne lui pose la main dessus, c'était un sentiment nouveau, à la fois troublant et grisant. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir mettre cela sur le compte du sort, mais pour être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même elle avait déjà éprouvé cette chaude sensation la veille. C'était beaucoup plus diffus, mais c'était lorsqu'elle avait observé Loki avant de partir tous ensemble au restaurant avec Thor et Jane. Elle avait regardé son mari ajuster parfaitement sa chemise en deux "plis militaires" qu'il avait glissé-bloqué dans la taille de son pantalon, observant la musculature athlétique de son torse tirant abusivement sur les boutons du vêtements en coupe taylor fit. Admirant sa silhouette flattée par le costume de prix, toujours impressionnée par le volume qu'elle avait bien "connue" apparant sous la boucle de sa ceinture... Alors elle avait senti son cœur s'emballer, se rappelant comment il savait si bien la combler dans toutes ses latitudes au point d'en être trop souvent douloureux, la forçant la plupart du temps à prendre une période de convalescence. Et maintenant elle savait que leurs corps à tout deux n'avaient rien oublié du plaisir qu'ils s'étaient donnés ensemble, s'endormant avec la pensée agréable qu'au fond, ils étaient toujours les mêmes. Et que peut-être, il voudrait bien d'elle de nouveau...

C'est ainsi que Loki trouva sa femme quand il revint de la salle de bain uniquement vêtu une serviette autour des hanches, n'imaginant pas une seconde qu'elle serait encore là à son retour. Il ne savait pas vraiment si elle était endormie. Si peu vêtue elle avait dû avoir froid et s'était assoupie comme elle le faisait souvent l'après-midi sur la banquette du salon à Asgard, la trouvant ainsi de maintes fois en rentrant de sa journée. Il tendit une main vers son épaule, mais au dernier moment ne la toucha pas, craignant le retour de se désir dérangeant, mais devait savoir si il reviendrait... Alors il caressa prudemment cette épaule et réprima un soupir de soulagement quand il constata qu'il n'éprouvait rien de particulier. Alors il voulut la ramener dans son lit dans sa propre chambre. Il passa une main sous ses genoux et ses épaules, la faisant ouvrir grand les yeux l'observant curieusement avant de les refermer aussi vite et de retourner caler sa tête sur l'oreiller, lui signifiant son intention de rester dormir dans son lit bien qu'elle se douta qu'il souhaitait son départ, mais sa peur de la solitude -déjà trop subie à Jotunheim- était trop forte, et il avait montré qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Qu'elle pouvait dormir à côté de lui sans crainte.

Aurore sentit Loki s'éloigner et entendit de vagues bruissements de vêtements devinant qu'il passait un pyjama, puis le bruit et le mouvement des draps, le laissant faire lorsqu'il jointait les passages d'air autour de son cou comme il savait qu'elle l'aimait avant d'éteindre la lumière. C'était tout de même un paradoxe pour Aurore de ne pas pouvoir faire entièrement confiance au nouveau Loki, mais pourtant d'être rassurée alors qu'il s'allongea derrière elle. Elle s'endormit profondément, alors que Loki, lui n'y parvint pas.

Les yeux fermés, il écoutait la respiration tranquille de son épouse, puis à un moment se mit en appui sur un de ses avant-bras pour observer son visage dans la demi-pénombre du jour qui se levait. Elle paraissait si paisible malgré tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, et lui demeurait si mal ! Un instant il songea même qu'il serait si facile d'en finir pour tous deux, après tout elle était là, à sa merci, il pourrait supprimer leurs deux vies tourmentées d'un geste. Plus de liens, plus de souffrances... Pourquoi le faisait-elle souffrir à ce point !

Loki glissa un  doigt le long de sa fine gorge, pensant pouvoir l'étrangler dans son sommeil, sa frêle nuque de Midgardienne ne résisterait pas une poignée de secondes à l'étau de sa main. Mais sans doute il ne supporterait pas son regard mourant lorsqu'elle se réveillerait par manque d'air. Alors il pourrait plaquer un oreiller sur son visage paisible pour jamais dans son esprit, il la sentirait à peine se débattre sous lui alors qu'il s'allongerait sur elle de tout son poids pour l'empêcher de bouger... Mais pourquoi songer la tuer alors qu'il lui suffirait de se tuer lui-même et laissait le sort du bracelet faire le sale boulot à sa place. Sa mère ayant disparu, Aurore morte avec lui, personne ne le pleurerait. Il ne manquerait à personne... Mais Aurore si ! Par les neuf mondes il y avait des personnes qui se souciaient encore d'elle : Sa famille de Midgard, Thor, peut-être même le Roi des Jotuns Helblindi qui lui avait permis de fuir... Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé aussi facilement filer d'ailleurs ? La bonté d'âme n'était pas inscrite dans les gênes des Jotuns, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à ce sujet... 

Mais à ce moment, dans un mouvement inconscient, sa femme se retourna pour aller se réfugier instinctivement dans ses bras, et balayant en une seule seconde toutes ses mauvaises pensées. Loki, sans même s'en rendre compte ferma les yeux et s'autorisa à respirer bruyamment l'odeur de son épouse au creux du cou de la jeune femme accrochée à lui, maudissant sa faiblesse et sa couardise. Au milieu de cette étreinte, il réalisa combien sa propre vie pouvait lui être indifférente, sauf lorsqu'il était avec Aurore... Avec elle il se sentait exister, pour de vrai, profitant des moindres sensations que son épouse faisait naître en lui. Et bientôt, depuis longtemps, avec cette femme dans ces bras il se sentit si bien que le sommeil ne tarda pas à l'envelopper également...

(A SUIVRE...)


	25. Cris, Larmes, et Regrets... (le 8 juillet 2015)

 

**Mercredi 8 juillet 2015**

midi

 

Thor observa avec circonspection Aurore prendre son petit déjeuner, ayant l'impression l'espace d'un bref instant, que les événements de cette nuit n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination. La jeune femme était là, assise, sereine, à manger ses **Kellogg's Spécial K fruits rouges** tout en discutant avec Jane dans le plus naturel des mondes, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le dieu blond était troublé de ne pas pouvoir afficher un visage plus serein. Il lui semblait que la situation avait été suffisamment grave pour devoir en parler plus sérieusement avec les deux mariés, mais Loki n'était toujours pas levé malgré l'heure très avancée de la matinée. Ses yeux bleux guettaient impatiemment le mur tournant de la cuisine ouverte, attendant de pieds fermes afin de dire ses quatres vérités au Dieu du Mensonge. mais Loki ne venait pas... Ce qui ne sembla pas perturber sa épouse plus que ça, qui son brunch terminé, aida Jane a débarrasser la table pour ensuite allais s'isoler dans la bibliothèque.

Les heures passèrent... Toujours dans l'attente de son cadet Thor s'octroya un moment pour prendre l'air sur le balcon. observant les minuscules silhouettes en contre-bas comme il le faisait souvent depuis le palais a Asgard, essayant de se vider la tête en s'imaginant où allaient les gens, à quoi ils pouvaient pensaient, ce qu'était leur vie... Restant debout les bras croisés sur la poitrine il se retournait pour contempler l'assiette pleine de Loki qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de la table. Venant de Lui, qui avait toujours était le plus matinale de la famille avec leur mère, cette grâce matinée était plutôt étrange. Mais il savait que la pratique de la magie pouvait épuiser son frère, ce sort avait-t-il agit de la même façon ? 

Mais plutôt que de continuer à ruminer le Roi régent se décida à aller voir de lui même ce qu'il en retournait. Toquant plusieurs fois à la porte d'où il n'obtint aucune réponse, il entra dans la chambre de son frère sans même attendre plus longtemps son accord . Il n'était pas particulièrement inquiet, la petite expérience d'hier soir montrait que si Aurore allait bien, c'est qu'il était vivant et pas si loin d'elle que ça. Loki était assis sur son bureau le dos calé contre le mur, les jambes tendues reposant sur sa chaise comme un repose-pied de substitution. Pourtant il n'était pas endormi, s'adonnant même à la même activité de contemplation de la rue que Thor quelques minutes auparavant... C'était une sensation étrange de voir son frère parfois si semblable dans ses attitudes comme à cet instant, et pourtant, si différents à tant d'égard... Il avait souvent pu voir ce mélange de tristesse et de tourment intérieur dans le regard de son jeune frère...

\- _"Loki, tu n'es pas venu prendre ton petit-déjeuner, que se passe-t-il ?"_ interrogea Thor toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Mais Loki ne répondait pas, ne faisant même pas un geste signifiant qu'il avait entendu l'intervention de son aîné. Il restait juste figé, clignant brièvement des yeux de temps à autre, poussant Thor à se rapprocher. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule qu'il sentit Loki se tendre et regarder vers lui, avec un éclair de courroux dans ses yeux clairs. La première idée de Thor ce matin avait été de remettre son frère à sa place à propos de sa petite expérience, mais maintenant, il était juste perturbé par l'expression perdue du Prince déchu, de sa fatigue évidente, mais aussi par une vraie peine visible sur son visage pâle rendant ses traits encore plus dure.

- _"J'ai toujours dû réparer tes erreurs,"_ laissa néanmoins échapper Thor malgré lui, se plaçant en face de Loki et s'appuyant contre un montant métallique de la baie vitrée de la chambre, faisant froncer les sourcils de Loki devant encore l'une de ses énièmes absurdes réprimandes. _"Jane et moi avons passé plus d'une heure à tout remettre en ordre dans la cuisine. Et nettoyer le sang de ta femme..."_ précisa-t-il amère.

\- _"Je ne suis pas celui qui l'a mis en désordre ni décider de me scarifier,"_ répliqua Loki d'une voix blanche.

\- _"Arrête de toujours jouer sur les mots, Loki. Tu sais très bien que tu es la raison pour laquelle Aurore a... perdu le contrôle !"_ insista le Dieu Blond.

\- _"Non, la cause sont ces maudits bracelets !"_ Se borna le Dieu de la Ruse.

\- _"Tu n'as jamais su admettre tes fautes devant l'évidence même, hein ?"_ constata l’aîné dans un triste sourire.

\- _"Tu me connais, mon frère, tu devais te douter que je chercherais à connaître les vraies limites de cet objet de torture."_ lâcha le frère brun en agitant son poignet gauche.

\- _"C'est vrai, je m'en doutais. Mais j'espérais que tu sois assez intelligent pour ne pas mettre ta femme en danger,"_ répliqua Thor avec sévérité.

\- _"Par tous les Dieux elle n'est pas morte, elle va s'en remettre !"_

\- _"Je ne parle pas de ces blessures physiques"_ fit Thor scandalisé par son manque de considération envers son épouse, _"Je parle des blessures de son âme, Loki ! "_

\- _"Son âme !?! Et que sais-tu de son âme ? Toi, Grand Thor ! Je te vois constamment jouer au frère modèle avec elle, mais où étais-tu quand elle avait réellement besoin DE TOI ?!"_ s'emporta soudainement le cadet.

\- _"Moi ! Où j'étais ? certainement occupé à stopper ta folie pour encore réparer les dégâts de TES ambitions, tu sais, quand TU as décidé que Midgard DEVAIT t'appartenir !"_ siffla Thor de colère.

\- _"Oh ouiiii ! Le Grandiose et Divin Thor arrêtant le grand Vilain Loki !"_ lâcha Loki dans un rire sans joie.

\- _"Ça t'amuse tout ça ? tout ce que tu fais à Jothunheim, Midgard, ou Asgard ?! Quelle chance ! Car moi ça fait longtemps que tes actes irréfléchis ne me font plus rire, je ne plaisante pas ! De plus nous avons déjà eu la même conversation à propos de notre mère, tu m'accuses de ne pas avoir été là, mais toi..."_

 _\- "TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE J'AI EU LE CHOIX !?"_ coupa Loki. _"Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai vécu quand j'errais dans les Abysses, alors tes leçons de morale et de bonne conduite tu peux les garder pour ton cher peuple d'Asgard ou cette bande d'infortunés monstres Midgardiens que tu appelles tes amis. Que veux-tu entendre ? Oui, j'ai fait de mauvaises alliances, mais j'ai pris les décisions qui s'imposaient à moi à ce moment. Contrairement à ce que tu crois je ne fais jamais rien par folie. J'ai toujours eu mes raisons, et ce n'est pas par jalousie envers toi, contrairement à ce que vous semblez tous croire..."_

 _\- "Alors explique-moi !"_ lâcha Thor avec peine _"Je ne demande qu'à te comprendre et t'aider mais tu ne m'en laisses jamais l'opportunité ! Là-bas, sur le Bifrost, ou à New York, à chaque fois je t'ai supplié de tout arrêter ! de rentrer avec moi à Asgard comme mon frère et non comme un criminel ! Et à chaque fois tu as refusé ! Pourquoi ?!?"_

 _\- "Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?"_ fit Loki apathique _"Que crois tu ? Qu' Odin allait m'envoyer dans ma chambre avec une tape sur la main ? Me retirant ma femme comme on enlève ses jouets à un enfant capricieux ?_ (souffle profondément) _"Tout ça n'a plus d'importance, c'est du passé. J'ai payé pour mes crimes et je n'ai nul désire de revenir là dessus."_ Trancha t-il. _"Maintenant, si le Très Grand Thor Roi de Asgard me le permet, j'aimerais rester seul."_

Thor resta un moment immobile face à son frère, incapable de l'abandonner à lui même, voyant bien les émotions s'enchaîner sur le visage blafard de son petit frère. Il avait tellement envie que Loki lui laisse comprendre son esprit tourmenté... Qu'il lui fasse confiance comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il avait envie d'être patient avec lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas le forcer à parler, Loki était bien trop secret et borné pour cela.

 _\- "Si tu changes d'avis... Tu sais où me trouver, mon frère."_ déclara Thor au bout d'un moment. Mais en voyant la non-réaction de Loki, il quitta la pièce en silence.

 

(les jours suivants...)

 

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Thor ne put que constater la déchéance de son frère. Lui et sa femme devinrent le jour et la nuit, c'était dire son état de décrépitude ! Alors que la jeune femme semblait de bonne humeur malgré l'enfermement quotidien, Loki lui, semblait aussi morose que lors de la mort de leur mère, ne venant manger qu'une seule fois par jour sans s'attarder à table avec eux, masquant difficilement un visage inexpressif et blasé. Il sortait à peine avec Thor à la recherche de leur père, passant la majeure partie de son temps dans sa chambre, adossé à la même fenêtre pour observer la rue animée avec le même regard brisé.

Thor connaissait bien la caractère de son frère avec ses hauts et ses bas, qui émaillaient souvent leur relation. Mais ce qui le mettait réellement en colère c'était l’indifférence totale d'Aurore face aux tourments de son époux. Mais en vérité, il ne l'avait pas vu ces dernières nuits, se relevant quand tous dormaient, restant de longues minutes devant la porte de son mari, prête à y entrer mais se ravisant toujours au dernier moment. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire : Devait-elle se tenir à la bienséance et rester dans sa chambre jusqu’à ce que son époux se décide à l'y rejoindre ? Ou devait-elle suivre son instinct et faire le premier pas ?

Car depuis que Loki avait testé la puissance du sort de leur bracelet, elle avait pris conscience à quel point il lui était indispensable. Et elle détestait ça ! Elle détestait cette dépendance qui s'était révélée dans son corps, et contre laquelle elle ne pouvait lutter. Ces rêves fiévreux qu'elle s'était mise à faire depuis cette nuit où elle s'était endormie avec quiétude dans ses bras. La première fois depuis des années. La première fois depuis que Loki avait appris sa véritable filiation... Dès lors, il avait creusé un gouffre entre eux. Si il l'acceptait encore dans son lit et la traitait toujours avec courtoisie, il ne l'avait plus touchée. Allant même jusqu'à séparer leur partie du lit par un traversin, prétextant le soir même de la fatidique révélation, en avoir besoin pour dormir, alors qu'elle le voyait toujours s'endormir sur son oreiller d'origine. La vérité, c'est que au court de leur années de mariage, Aurore avait pris l'habitude de se caler contre son époux pour s'endormir, ce qui entraînait souvent des débordements d'ordre sexuels que Loki voulait éviter a tout prix, n'ayant -maintenant que le sort de contraception de Frigga était tombé aucune envie d'assumer un petit morveux bleuâtre !

Après sa crise d'automutilation, auprès de son époux, elle s'était sentie à sa place. Apaisée et rassurée par le contact de la peau de Loki contre la sienne, son souffle régulier contre sa nuque, son odeur familière : mélange d'agrumes et de bois épicé... Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que Loki ressente la même chose pour elle... Mais elle savait que la satisfaction n'était pas dans la nature de son époux, il lui avait déjà dit : Il ne savait pas se satisfaire de ce qu'il avait, hormis peut-être si il était le seul à l'avoir aux yeux de tous. Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi il lui avait été fidèle durant tant années !

Mais après toutes ces années, l’accepterais-il encore auprès de lui ? Loki aimait être libre, agir pour lui-même sans se soucier des autres et des futures conséquences de ses actes. A priori sauf pour la mettre enceinte, en tout cas en connaissance de son véritable patrimoine génétique : Sa petite période Angrboða lui avait servi de leçon, et il sentait toujours Hela prête à lui tomber dessus pour une extension de pension alimentaire ou tout autre service politique ! Sa fille appartenait à une ancienne vie d'avant le précédent Ragnarok, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment lâché ! Trop intéressée d'avoir un père proche du pouvoir de Asgard ! Et puis Aurore pensait aussi que Loki ne devait qu'être contrarié d'être enchaîné à elle de cette façon, limitant ses déplacements, lui qui aimait tant voyager...

Mais si elle n'oubliait pas les mots qu'il avait glissés à son oreille pour la rassurer et la convaincre de le suivre dans l'intimité de sa chambre, alors même qu'elle avait craint qu'il ne l'agresse le soir de leur "remariage" :

 

_"Je suis là pour toi tu vois... Je suis revenu pour toi. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je ne te laisserais plus jamais..."_

_"Plus, jamais."_

 

Alors elle avait était contrariée, ne pas savoir quoi faire face à sa porte tous les soirs : être avec lui, ou le laisser venir à elle. Elle savait que la fierté de Loki était encore plus grande que la sienne, alors probablement qu'il ne viendrait jamais, sinon pour assouvir un désir sexuel trop fort. Et elle ne voulais pas devenir ce genre d'épouse. C'est vrai que Loki avait changer et qu'elle était mal à l'aise en sa présence, percevant combien les épreuves subit avait durcit son coeur, mais en même temps avec lui elle pouvait être elle-même. Trop mal pour rester, trop bien pour partir : elle était coincée. Et en voyant Loki devenir cette ombre fuyante dans leur appartement, elle se sentait en faute de ne pas essayer de le consoler, pas forcement sexuellement, mais au moins en paroles. Le pire c'est que elle même se sentait horriblement seule ! La nuit dans sa chambre, quand elle se réveillait de ses songes érotiques - voir carrément pornographique-, isolée de son époux, elle se sentant comme de nouveau entourée par le froid douloureux de Jotunheim. Alors elle se levait bien décidée à rejoindre Loki dans son lit. Après tout, au début de leur premier mariage, lui même lui avait dit que jamais il ne la _"rejetterais pour essayer de faire son devoir d'épouse"..._  

Mais arrivée devant la porte de son époux elle n'arrivait jamais à aller plus loin, figée par la peur du rejet qu'elle avait subit quand il s'était su adopté, et refrénée par l'angoisse qu'il la voit comme une femme sensuelle et indécente, le rejoignant au beau milieu de la nuit pour avoir une partie de sexe. Elle avait souvent entendu Loki réprimer telles ou telles femmes aux attitudes bien trop " _lascives_ " ou " _scandaleuses_ ". Alors certainement qu'il n'aimerait pas voir ça d'elle...

 

**Mercredi 15 juillet 2015**

 

Vers 1h du matin

 

Et puis cette nuit-là, parce que sa solitude était trop dure à porter, elle s'y résolut. Tournant lentement la poignée de la porte de son époux après avoir toqué et obtenu l'autorisation d'entrer. Loki parut surpris de la voir, mais ne dit rien, ne bougeant pas lorsqu'elle approcha de son lit s'asseyant sur le bord opposé à lui.

 _\- "Je voulais vous parler"_ , commença-t-elle, _"Je voulais vous dire que vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait."_ souffla simplement Aurore.

 _\- "De quoi parlez-vous encore ?"_ demanda-t-il en affichant un air clairement lassé que son épouse veuille se lancer dans une conversation énigmatique à près d'une heure du matin !

 _\- "De vouloir tester la portée du sort. Et aussi... pour le remariage. Même si je ne suis pas sure que cela vous rende heureux."_ souffla Aurore.

Loki se retourna complètement vers elle, la regardant avec un certain intérêt. Aurore ne put s'empêcher de se tendre face à ses yeux scrutateurs qu'elle distinguait à peine dans la pénombre de la chambre aux rideaux à moitié tirés, qui permettaient à Loki de s'éveiller avec les premières lueurs du jour comme il avait toujours aimé le faire.

 _\- "Je vous ai déjà expliqué la raison pour laquelle j'ai de nouveau contracté ce mariage qui de toute manière était toujours valide. Je tiens tout de même à vous le rappeler ! Quand au sort, il semble évident que nous ne pouvons rester enchaîner de la sorte, c'est parfaitement ridicule !"_ fit Loki.

 _\- "Et vous avez découvert quelque chose d'intéressant ?"_ demanda Aurore.

Loki se mit à réfléchir, pas certain qu'il puisse lui faire confiance. Pas certain qu'elle veuille se défaire de leurs entraves magiques autant que lui. Ou pas...

 _\- "Qu'il est impossible de se défaire du sort"_ lui mentit-il, sachant très bien que tout sort avait son contre-sort, comme tout bon sorcier "geek" il savait qu'il suffisait simplement de trouver le bon "code clé".

 _\- "Vraiment ?! Nous sommes donc condamnés à rester dans la même ville jusqu'à la fin du prochain Ragnarok ?"_ se moqua-t-elle, consciente que sa courte vie mortelle, fort heureusement, ne lui donnerait pas l'occasion de voir un tel événement se produire.

 _\- "Je ne sais pas trop..."_ dit-il, conscient que la disparition du Gant de l'Infinité de l'armurerie du Palais de Asgard ne présageait rien de bon. _"N'avez-vous rien vu d'inscrit sur votre bracelet ?"_   fit Loki l'air faussement indifférent.

 _\- "Si... Maturité, Indépendance, Sagacité, Piété."_ énonça-t-elle en essayant de fixer Loki dans le noir. _"Et vous ?"_

 _\- "Vérité - Intégrité - Sagacité - Abnégation",_ confessa Loki à son tour.

_\- "Ce sont nos péchés, n'est-ce pas ?"_

_\- "Vous me faites rire femme ! Au yeux des autres vous voulez dire ? Ma seule certitude est que ce sortilège est puissant et se nourrit de nos émotions communes."_ dit Loki en se redressant assis dans le lit et prenant le poignet d'Aurore pour choquer son bracelet contre le sien, faisant apparaître les lettres de runes et la chaîne invisible entre eux. Ignorant la nervosité d'Aurore qui était mal à l'aise de cette soudaine proximité physique. Il fut déçu de ne rien constater de nouveau entre les deux morceaux de métal. Alors il cogna une seconde fois les bracelets pour faire disparaître plus rapidement la trace visuelle de leur entrave.

Placée si près de Loki, Aurore pouvait mieux voir ses traits creusés, semblant épuisé, comme lorsqu'il rentrait de bataille où il pouvait passer des jours en dormant à peine. Son mari était quelqu'un de travailleur et perfectionniste, un projet en tête pouvait le tenir loin des bras de Morphée un certain temps. Son visage pâle de nature trahissait toujours le manque de sommeil. Sans doute ne mangeait-il pas assez non plus, ce contentant d'un seul repas quotidien alors que le corps d'un dieu en nécessitait bien plus...

 _\- "Vous devriez dormir plus, vous avez une tête affreuse,"_ avoua la jeune femme. _"Tout le monde commence vraiment à s'inquiéter pour vous."_

 _\- "Tout le monde ?"_ ironisa Loki, tout d'un coup s'accrochant à l'idée que sa femme l'aime réellement, un amour dont il avait désespérément besoin maintenant qu'il n'eut même plus celui de sa mère pour panser les blessures de son âme.

 _\- " Thor et Jane,"_ précisa-t-elle par égo. _"Et moi aussi, un peu..."_ avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

 _\- "C'est étrange,"_ reprit Loki _"Vous ne semblez pas être affectée par mes souffrances alors que vous avais été blessée lorsque je m'étais coupé avec le morceau de faïence à Asgard."_ s'empressa-t-il presque de faire remarquer, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la réponse d'Aurore qui le mis mal à l'aise.

 _\- "Vous êtes juste entrain de tester le sortilège !?"_ fit Aurore avec indignation _"Nous nous inquiétons tous et vous, vous n'en faites qu'une expérience ?"_

 _\- "Je constate juste que vous êtes en bonne santé"_ dévia-t-il _"Ce qui prouve qu'il c'est installé une sorte de pare-feux entre nous..."_

_\- "Comme il est possible également que nous ne soyons pas liés par nos bouleversements physiologiques non ? Je ne crois pas que vous soyez indisposé lorsque je le suis moi-même tous les mois."_

_\- "En effet."_ admit Loki avant de froncer les sourcils dans une expression pensive. 

Aurore connaissait le visage de son mari lorsque qu'il était dans une réflexion intense. Et c'était ainsi qu'ils partageaient leur discussions autrefois, donnant leur avis et débattant pour ensuite trouver une conclusion qui les satisfaisait tous deux. Sentant que celle-ci était terminée, la jeune femme se leva car elle n'avait, lui sembla-t-il, plus rien à faire ici. Un sentiment d'apaisement l'animait grâce au simple fait d'avoir parlé ensemble comme ils le fessaient des années avant. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Loki se leva à son tour mais le regretta immédiatement quand un vertige le fit vaciller. Il payait les conséquences de la négligence de son corps. Il soupira bruyamment et se frotta les yeux comme pour essayer de faire le point dans son esprit. Il sentit alors deux mains fermes appuyer sur ses épaules pour l'obliger à se rallonger dans son lit.

 _\- "Restez coucher, vous avez besoin de sommeil, et demain matin d'un bon petit déjeuner, je vous le préparerais moi-même comme vous l'aimez."_ dit Aurore avec une légère autorité dans la voix, ce qui surprit Loki sans l'offusquer tant son autorité lui semblait maternante.

Et c'était quelque chose dont il avait aussi terriblement besoin. Autant que Thor était le fils d'Odin, lui avait toujours été le fils de Frigga. Et aujourd'hui qu'elle n'était plus, cette femme, Sa Femme, que sa mère avait choisie pour lui parmi tant d'autres jeunes filles... Cette femme là lui semblait indispensable.

Aurore savait que Loki avait toujours eu tendance à l'insomnie lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce qui lui fit dire que sans doute son époux ne lui disait pas tout. Thor non plus. Elle pouvait sentir que quelque chose se préparait. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes des deux frères de se lier dans la cachotterie... Alors elle prit le risque de s'allonger près de son époux tout en restant en appui sur un coude, ne sachant pas si il allait fuir comme la dernière fois, mais cherchant simplement à lui montrer sa présence. 

 _\- "Tu fais des cauchemars ?"_ lui chuchota-t-elle.

Mais Loki ne répondit pas, par fierté comme d'habitude. Si elle avait été à Asgard elle lui aurait préparé une tisane de camomille au miel de fleurs d'oranger. Celle que Frigga lui avait enseigné à préparer durant sa période de servitude pré-nuptiale. La même que la Déesse lui préparait enfant. Frigga lui manquait a elle aussi. La Reine d'Asgard avait toujours était là pour lui enseigner tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur son plus jeune fils, l'aider à le comprendre, la guider dans ses soins. Pour sa famille comme pour Aurore, Frigga avait toujours était l'image parfaite de la mère aimante et compatissante ainsi que l'épouse dévouée. La jeune femme avait toujours eu une admiration respectueuse pour la Déésse Asgardienne. Et même si elle lui en voulait de ne rien lui avoir dit à propos des véritables origines de son époux et d'avoir fin l'ignorance devant son retard de grossesse, elle devait avouée qu'elle se sentait bien démunie sans ses précieux conseils.

 _\- "Je suis là maintenant, tu vois, moi aussi je suis là juste pour toi."_ murmura-t-elle de façon presque inaudible en caressant doucement l'angle de son visage. _"Il te suffit juste de fermer les yeux et de te laisser porter. Je reste avec toi le temps que tu t'endormes."_

Seuls les néons des énormes enseignes sur certaines tours de Manhattan semblait donner un peu de lumière dans la chambre silencieuse. Mais Loki ne ferma pas les yeux, bougeant simplement sa tête pour regarder Aurore dans les siens. Ainsi, il gardait son regard posé sur elle un moment, profitant juste de ses caresses sur son visage comme pouvait le faire une mère avec son enfant souffrant, si bien que Aurore ne sut pas si il attendait qu'elle parte ou qu'elle reste avec lui. finalement, Loki prit la décision de rompre le silence :

_\- "Reste avec moi."_

_\- "Je te l'ai dit, je reste jusqu'à ce que tu dormes."_

_\- "Non. Reste avec moi cette nuit."_

Sur le coup, Aurore figea sa main. Pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire...

 _\- "Je veux juste... Je veut juste ne pas être seul."_ avoua Loki en étouffant ses dernier mots, ne voulant pas passer pour un faible aux yeux de sa femme. Comme toujours. Alors Aurore passa ses jambes sous les draps et glissa plus près de son époux, dans une étreinte réconfortante et silencieuse comme à Asgard lorsqu'elle sentait son mari contrarié, sachant qu'il ne dirait pas un mot de plus de toute façon. Dans ces instant, Aurore ne voyait plus Loki comme un mari mais plutôt comme un enfant effrayé par le noir qui avait besoin d'être rassuré et cajolé. Ce que généralement elle parvenait à faire plutôt bien. Elle le voyait dans sa façon de se détendre face à ses tendres caresses, se laissant doucement glisser dans le sommeil... Seul, il avait juste du mal à lâcher prise et s'abandonner.

Quand elle sentit le souffle de son époux devenir profond et régulier, elle esquissa un sourire satisfait. Il était tellement épuisé que peu de temps avait été nécessaire pour qu'il s'endorme. Alors elle se leva pour gagner son propre côté du lit, restant pour la nuit comme promis, sentant elle aussi le besoin de se reposer avant que le jour ne se lève. Après tout, elle aussi était venue apaiser sa solitude. Et pendant qu'elle sombrait à son tour, elle pensa comme elle aimerait que Loki redevienne son "mari", pour de vrai... Au petit matin, avant même 6h du matin, elle regagnerait sa chambre discrètement, car elle ne voulais pas faire sans blanc qu'elle et Loki étaient réconciliés.

(A SUIVRE...)


	26. Les Devoirs d'un Epoux ou les interrogations de Loki

**Mercredi 15 Juillet 2015**

**7 h du matin**

 

(Dans la chambre de Aurore, appartement de Thor, Avengers Tower NY)

 

Tony Stark était le genre d'hommes qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir eu pléthore de femmes différentes dans son lit. Des blondes, des brunes, des rousses, de célèbres actrices ou de simples Madames Tout-le-Monde... Mais jamais de princesse Asgardienne. Or c'était justement ce qui se trouvait dans les draps du lit qu'il avait occupés quelques nuits avant de remettre les clés de l'appartement à Thor, afin de tester le confort des équipements de la chambre. Cela aurait pu être une situation vraiment excitante si premièrement : Il n'était pas profondément amoureux de Pepper, et deuxièmement : Si ce n'était pas l'épouse de _"Reindeer Games, le Destructeur de New York."_

Tony contourna le lit pour observer la jeune femme endormie de plus près, puis appuya sur le bouton buzzer du radio réveil posé sur la table de chevet afin de déclencher l'alarme, faisant sauter Aurore hors de son sommeil comme si une bombe venait d'exploser.

 _\- "Ouuupsss..."_ fit-il ironiquement, avant de sourire l'air visiblement ravi de la surprise. _"Yo ! Alors ? Quel effet ça fait de dormir dans le lit de Tony Stark ? hum ? Sais-tu que tu es une petite chanceuse ?"_ déclama-t-il en guise de présentation alors que la jeune femme le fixait avec un air mi-choqué mi-enragé d'être réveillée de la sorte.

 _\- "Je ne crois pas être actuellement en mesure d'apprécier cette chance,"_ répliqua Aurore sèchement, dont le regard épars fit sourire Tony, conscient qu'il ne s'était pas montré très gentleman. Mais après tout _"elle n'avait pas choisi son mari, et sans doute sa vie conjugale n'avait pas été toute rose non plus"_ pensa-t-il.

 _\- "Allez..."_ engagea-t-il plus cordialement _"Breakfast ! Dans la cuisine FRENCHY'SIGYN. 5 minutes !"_ cria-t-il en passant la porte.

Aurore tiqua au surnom. Sigyn avait était une des femmes de Loki dans une autre vie, la plus connue. Elle ne semblait être réincarnée nulle part dans les 9 Royaumes. Et même si elle n'aimait pas particulièrement la confusion, elle l'acceptait. Après tout, il y avait bien pire qu'être comparée à la Déesse Nordique de la Fidélité.

 

(Dans la cuisine de l'appartement de Thor)

 

A propos de fidélité, Loki n'apprécia que très moyennement l'introduction inopportune du milliardaire dans la chambre à coucher de sa femme, encore endormie de surcroît. Et quand Aurore arriva dans la cuisine, le procès d'intention de Stark avait déjà commencé ! Jane et les trois hommes étaient debout dans la pièce dont un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Loki véhimendait contre Stark à travers Thor qui lui barrait la route. Le Prince déchut en appelait à la justice d'Asgard par son frère comme Roi Régent et gardien des lois dans les 9 Royaumes pour crime de lèse-majesté. Arguant dur comme fer que Stark s'était rendu coupable par le simple fait de sa visite matinale sans même en avertir le Roi et encore moins son époux...

 _\- "Je requière donc la peine de mort"_ revendiquait Loki dans son rôle auto-proclamé de Ministère Public. _"Je suis pondéré, la décapitation suffira."_ concéda-t-il bon Prince...

 _\- "Loki..."_ intervint Thor lassé par un énième coup d'éclat de son frère, _"Il ne l'a pas touchée et n'en avait pas l'intention, il est juste allé la réveiller pour venir prendre son petit déjeuner, par tous les Dieux !"_

 _\- "Il l'a regardée dormir déshabillée, avec ses pensées malsaines... C'est évident ! La réputation de l'homme n'est plus à faire !"_ insista lourdement Loki.

 _\- "Oh ! Et bien je suis honoré que ma réputation aille aussi loin qu'à Asgard ! Et justement si elle était déshabillée je l'aurais tout de suite remarqué..."_ intervint Tony Stark.

 _\- "N'insistez pas Tony..."_ recadra Thor sévèrement cette fois, _"Loki, la porte était ouverte et nous étions quasiment dans la même pièce, la conversation s'arrête là. Tony, vous ne pouvez pas obtenir une audience avec ma sœur sans l'autorisation de son époux, et encore moins en privé. Ne recommencez pas où je serais dans l'obligation d'accepter votre mise en accusation."_ asséna le Roi Régent.

 _\- "Quoi !?! Vous êtes sérieux là ?!?"_ fit Stark, ne sachant pas si il devait rire ou vraiment avoir peur de se retrouver dans les geôles d'Asgard pour un simple malentendu.

 _\- "CECI... Est ma volonté et mon jugement, conformément aux pouvoirs qui me sont conférés"_ , conclut le Roi Régent de façon "Je-m'en-foutisme" uniquement dans le but de contenter la fixette son frère, _"Maintenant si nous pouvions manger dans le calme avant que tout soit froid !"_

Jane s'assit en Première en faisant signe à Aurore de l'imiter. Le Dieu blond s'assit à son tour également en tirant une chaise à sa droite pour son frère. Loki ne lâchant pas le milliardaire du regard, qui prenait place entre Thor et Jane à moitié rassuré de la présence de celui qui avait essayé de le passer par la fenêtre il n' y avait pas si longtemps que ça. Banner qui s'approchait à son tour de la table pour s'asseoir entre Jane et Aurore, pouvait voir toute la fureur dans les yeux du Dieu brun passer de Stark à lui-même en une fraction de seconde quand il fut à moins de 50 cm de son épouse, comme un enfant à qui l'on aurait tenté de voler le dessert. Intérieurement, de nouveau cet amer sentiment de jalousie brûlait les entrailles de Loki, tout comme le jour où il avait vue Thor contempler sa femme assoupie sous le pommier du jardin de Frigga. Bien sûr qu'il savait que réclamer la peine de mort pour Stark était disproportionné par rapport à ce qui c'était passé. Mais si il pouvait saisir une chance de se débarrasser de l'" _Homme d'Acier_ "... " _Qui ne tente rien n'a rien_ " c'était-il dit. Mais à présence, c'était le Physicien en nucléaire qui était trop près d'Aurore, et beaucoup trop "divorced" à son goût, qui avait toute son attention...

 _\- "Café ou Thé ?"_ fit Tony a Aurore.

Aurore l'ignora inconsciemment, occupée à dévisager l'air passablement énervé de Loki qui fixait un coup Stark, un coup Banner... Thor, lui, paraissait encore à moitié endormi, la tête appuyée sur une main, l'autre lui servant à enfourner un muffin fourré aux bleuets dans sa bouche. Autour de la table, seule Jane paraissait parfaitement éveillée et détendue, et regardait avec intérêt le bulletin d'information sur la TV dans l'angle du salon. Tony qui n'avait pas attendu sa réponse plaça devant elle un verre de jus d'orange et une tasse de café.

_\- "Profitez-en, c'est moi qui régale aujourd'hui ! Muffin, pancakes, bacon... Toi aussi Tête de Bouc, ne fais pas ton timide, sinon ton frère aura tout mangé avant même que tu ne bouges !"_

_\- "Si vous nous disiez plutôt ce que nous vaut le déplaisir de votre visite Homme d'Acier ?"_ claqua Loki, tout en repoussant ostensiblement l'assiette posée devant lui.

 _\- "Et bien jusqu'à preuve du contraire je suis encore propriétaire de cette tour et président du syndic, je peux donc à tout moment m’enquérir de l'état des appartements que je mets à disposition des Avengers, dont celui de ton frère Tête de Bouc. Allez... Soit pas rabat-joie, je vous ai organisé un super petit déjeuner !"_  fit Tony en attrapant un beau muffin dodu et le plaçant dans l'assiette d'Aurore. _"Essaie ça Frenchy'Sigyn, je suis sûr que tu n'en as jamais goûté de pareil en France !"_

Aurore prit avec méfiance le gâteau, Loki ne lui avait pas dit que du bien de Stark. Elle mordit finalement dans le muffin et reconnut le goût des myrtilles et du beurre. C'était si bon qu'elle aurait même remercié le nouveau venu si sa bouche n'avait pas été pleine.

_\- "Libre à vous de visiter votre... domaine... Mais je vous saurais gré de ne pas me tutoyer, nous n'avons pas gardé les vaches ensemble. C'est la même chose en ce qui concerne ma femme, elle n'est pas votre bonne amie. Thor ! Thor... Il tutoie ma femme !"_

_\- "Tony, ne tutoyez pas sa femme..."_ souffla Thor exaspéré par son frère.

\- _"Quoiqu'il en soit"_ reprit Tony _"je dois d'abord vous dire que j'ai eu un coup de fil de mon banquier qui a frôlé la crise d'apoplexie en découvrant la note d'une des cartes que je vous ai confiée. Jane, tu m'as vraiment pris au mot quand je t'ai dit de ne pas regarder à la dépense ! Bon sang, un costume complet Gucci ! Une vraie Diva Reindeer Games ! Ce costume à lui seule coûte plus cher que toute la garde de robe de ta femme !"_ plaisanta Tony, réellement amusé de voir un psychotique anti-social comme Loki être autant attaché à donner, vestimentairement parlant, une image de lui impeccable. _"Plus sérieusement, je suis là pour la science."_

 _\- "Pour la science ?"_ répéta Jane, soudainement intéressée à avoir son idée sur la question.

 _\- "Exactement"_ intervint Banner en reposant sa tasse de thé vide devant lui. Cela faisait des années que le Docteur évitait tout excitant. L'homme prit une sacoche qu'il posa sur ses genoux, ouvrit, et en tira plusieurs tubes et aiguilles qu'il posa sur la table. Aurore observa avec peur les instruments médicaux. _"Si vous voulez bien me tendre votre bras Madame Laufeyson"_ , dit Bruce.

 _\- "Quoi ! Pourquoi moi ?"_ protesta la jeune femme qui avait une sainte horreur des aiguilles.

 _\- "Je vous interdis de toucher ma femme Monstre Vert, encore moins prendre son sang, pour qui vous prenez-vous pour vous adresser à un membre de la famille Royale de la sorte vile créature !"_ sécha Loki.

 _\- "Je n'ai aucune intention d'agresser votre femme, je pensais que vous étiez au courant de notre entrevue de ce matin. Nous étudions les différences ADN entre les humains et différentes espèces, ainsi que les influences d'un environnement extra-terrestre sur l'ADN humain. Et il me semble que vous avez vécu à Asgard pendant plus de 10 ans ainsi qu'à Jotunheim et Vanaheim récemment..."_ Expliqua calmement Banner à Aurore plus qu'à Loki qu'il tentait plutôt d'éviter du regard. _"Nous espérons, à plus ou moins long terme, trouver un gène ou une substance pouvant nous permettre de vivre plus longtemps, en meilleur santé, ou pourquoi pas guérir des maladies jusqu'à lors incurable... Enfin... (rire) trouver une nouvelles crème anti-rides serait déjà pas mal !"_

 _\- "Alors c'est donc celà !"_ fit Loki. _"La raison pour laquelle l'Homme d'acier accepte de nous entretenir si grassement, ne l'est uniquement dans le but de recherches mercantiles ! Et vous comptez que ma femme devienne votre rat de laboratoire ? Il en est absolument hors de question. Jamais vous n'aurez quoi que ce soit d'elle."_ scanda le dieu brun. _"Vous, les mortels ! Vous cachez vos intérêts financiers derrière de grandes causes. Vos recherches sont toutes à vendre aux plus offrants, laissant des populations entières dans la misère humanitaire la plus totale, l'argent étant devenue votre seul Dieu. Ce Dieu vous rend faibles, faibles et pathétiques."_

 _\- "Ne sois pas si extrême, Loki."_ fit Thor _"Il vont simplement observer les cellules de son sang..."_

 _\- "Parce que tu étais parfaitement au courant en plus ?!"_ l'interrompit Loki.

 _\- "Comment crois-tu que j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de t'amener ici à New York après ce que tu as fait ? Mais je t'assure il n'y a rien à craindre !"_ insista le Dieu Blond

 _\- "JE NE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD !"_ s'emporta pour de bon le cadet. _"Hors de question que de vulgaires mortels sans même un rang, prennent le sang d'une Princesse Asgardienne qui pourrait tout aussi bien être une déesse !"Et puis quoi encore !?! MA FEMME n'est pas a vendre ! Trouvez-vous un autre rat de laboratoire."_

Aurore tiqua à la réflexion de son époux. Le pensait-il ? Au début de leur mariage Loki lui avait déjà évoqué les raisons pour lesquelles Odin pouvait être amené à faire d'une simple Asgardienne une Déesse ou d'une Midgardienne, une personnification. Tout d'un coup, les mots inscrits sur son bracelet magique lui revinrent en tête : 

_Maturité, Indépendance, Sagacité, Piété._

Ces mots n'étaient pas seulement ces péchés au regard de la religion Norse, mais aussi les qualités qu'il lui manquait pour avoir un comportement "digne". La jeune femme fut arrachée à ses pensées par le ricanement sans joie de Loki...

 _\- "C'est sûr que vous devez vous sentir tous invincibles, L'homme d'Acier et sa bande de monstres, prêts à défendre la Terre contre les vilains extraterrestres et surtout ce trop méchant Loki !"_ déclama Loki avec sarcasme.

 _\- "Loki, arrête tes provocations, s'il te plait ! Il n'est pas 8h du matin par pitié ! Et n'oublie pas que je fais partie de cette Bande de Monstres,"_ plaida Thor, un air peiné sur le visage.

 _\- "Bon ! Que veux-tu faire alors ?"_ demanda brutalement Loki à Aurore en se tournant vers elle, les bras fermement croisés sur la poitrine. La jeune femme fut même surprise que son époux lui demande son avis !

 _\- "Euhmm... Je... Je ne sais pas"_ Indépendante, _"soit indépendante !"_ pensa-t-elle _"Bien sûr je vais le faire, pour la science."_ affirma Aurore fière d'elle. Erreur.

 _\- "Soit ! Fais ce que tu veux femme !"_ siffla Loki en se levant et quittant la pièce aussitôt, sans oublier de lancer un regard lourd à Aurore dont il désapprouvait l'initiative d'aller à l'encontre de son désir.

 _\- "Je vous assure que nous ne faisons pas cela dans le but de vous nuire,"_ assura Banner en lançant un regard compatissant à la jeune femme. _"Votre beau frère s'est lui même soumis à ces tests, alors vous n'avez aucune crainte à avoir."_

Aurore resta hésitante un moment, mais son instinct la poussait à croire en la gentillesse du Docteur. Il parlait avec tellement de calme et de gentillesse, il lui parut vraiment sincère. Après tout elle était une Midgardienne comme eux, et ne pouvait imaginer que lui et Stark cherchaient à faire d'elle un cobaye. Puis il n'était pas question d'examiner tout son corps, juste donner un peu de sang, alors lentement elle tendit son bras, laissant Banner poser le garrot au-dessus du coude droit.

Dans l'anticipation d'un nouveau scandale de son frère, Thor resta jusqu'à la fin de l'intervention de Banner sur sa belle-soeur, puis quitta la cuisine dans l'idée d'aller s'entretenir avec Loki. Il semblait inquiet que l'on fasse des expériences sur son épouse. Thor passa le pas de la porte de la chambre de son frère son même toquer.

 

(Dans la chambre de Loki, appartement de Thor)

 

 _\- "Entre ! Je t'en prie,"_ lâcha ironiquement Loki, la colère colorant encore sa voix. _"Remarque, je ne suis qu'un PRISONNIER ici ! Peut-être même devrais-je m'estimer heureux de ne pas croupir dans le laboratoire du monstre Hulk !"_

Thor soupira, bien conscient qu'entrer dans la joute verbale son frère ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Le plus jeune ne se remettait jamais en question, alors même si Thor mourrait d'envie de répliquer que la situation résultait de ses fautes, il se retint, gardant en tête le but premier de sa visite.

_\- "En premier lieu, tu n'es pas un prisonnier, Loki. Ta femme et toi êtes en état d'exil sous ma surveillance."_

_\- "Grand Dieux ! Navré de ne pas parvenir à faire la différence !"_ coupa Loki.

 _\- "Tu es libre de tes mouvement et pas dans une cellule, rien ne vous empêche à Aurore ou toi de sortir à votre guise, de vous divertir au-dehors comme n'importe quel autre couple !"_ expliqua l’aîné.

Loki se permit un rire sans joie.

 _\- "Comme n'importe quel couple dit-tu ! Je n'ai pas exactement la même conception que toi de la liberté,"_ répliqua le Dieu brun en montrant son poignet gauche.

 _\- "On n'a rien sans rien, Loki, que veux-tu ?"_ ne put s'empêcher de scander le le Roi régent avec un léger agacement, _"Je te rappelle que tu t'es enchaîné toi-même à ta femme en renouvelant vos voeux ! Et en dernier lieu : Banner et Stark font partie de mes amis, je leur fais confiance, Fies-toi à moi."_

 _\- "Non. Non je ne peux pas me fier à toi, vois-tu ! Toi qui vend le sang de mon épouse en échange de l'hospitalité de Stark, comme si Ton Ami était assez généreux pour nous entretenir gracieusement !"_ s'indigna Loki, _" Tu es à la limite du proxénétisme, tu t'en rends compte ! Tu vas aussi leur proposer de leur offrir ma femme en nature aussi ? Si ce n'est déjà fait !"_

 _\- "TAIS-TOI LOKI !"_ se rapprocha vivement Thor de son frère un air menaçant sur le visage, ne tolérant pas d'insinuation sur sa belle-sœur qui s'était toujours montrée fidèle en toute occasion. _"Tu ne sais rien ! Comme d'habitude tu te contentes de cracher tes paroles sans réfléchir, sans te soucier du mal que tu fais autour de toi ! C'est vrai qu'il y a des conditions à ton séjour, je ne cherche pas à te le cacher. Stark et Bruce travaillent ensemble à une molécule qui pourrait améliorer la santé des humains ou enrayer certaines maladies qui n'existent pas à  Asgard. C'est pour cela que je me suis prété au même test de sang comme le test d'effort que nous feront cet après-midi."_

 _\- "Parce que en plus ce n'est pas fini !"_ interrogeait Loki choqué en relevant la tête qu'il avait calé dans une de ses mains.

_\- "Laisse-moi finir ! Il leur fallait un midgardien qui ait vécu une période significative sur Asgard. Ceci en échange du soutien financier de votre séjour. Crois-tu que après tous les gens que tu as tués sur cette planète le SHIELD allaient accepter ta présence gracieusement les bras ouverts ! Tu sais... Mère n'a jamais perdu espoir te concernant. Quand elle a vu combien tu voulais voir ton épouse revenir à Asgard, elle a remué ciel et terre pour la retrouver, pour te la ramener. Elle pensait dur comme fer qu'une vie de famille t'apprendrait les vraies valeurs et te rendrait meilleur. Et qu'elle retrouverait le garçon insouciant qu'elle avait connu..."_

_\- "Pathétique."_ siffla le cadet en ne cachant pas son dégoût.

 _-"L'espoir n'est jamais pathétique. D'ailleurs, Père et moi-même n'aurions jamais dû t'abandonner comme nous l'avons fait."_ avoua Thor.

 _\- "Père. Mère. Une famille ! Arrête cela Thor ! Je n'ai pas de famille et n'en aurait jamais. Ni à Asgard ni à Jotunheim. Ni à MID-GARD !"_ cracha t-il en faisant sciemment référence à sa femme. _"Je ne suis de nulle part, sans parent, sans royaume, sans même un foyer à appeler Chez Moi. Au final le Vieux Fou avait raison : Je suis mort depuis longtemps et je ne suis personne !"_

 _\- "De qui tu parles ? d'Odin ?"_ s'étonna Thor. _"Tu es toujours son fils, car quelque part tu le vois toujours comme ton Père. Inutile de mentir. Sinon pourquoi tu l'aurais banni comme un vagabond alors qu'il t'aurait été beaucoup plus simple de le tuer. Comme tu as tué ton propre géniteur."_ pointa Thor avec clairvoyance.

_\- "Alors peut-être est-ce moi le Fou. Le fou du Roi ! Arrête aussi de faire comme si tu étais mon frère. Ca m'agace plus que de raison. Je ne suis plus un gamin."_

_\- "Je ne suis peut-être plus rien pour toi, mais pour moi tu resteras toujours mon petit frère. Ce qui s'est passé n'efface pas toutes nos années de jeunesse, tous les bons moments passés ensemble. Alors saches que je serais toujours là, je ne te laisserais plus jamais tombé. Je ne ferais plus la même erreur. Que cela soit pour te tendre la main, ou te protéger de toi-même. Car depuis que nous avons combattu l'un à côté de l'autre contre Malékit, comme auparavant, j'ai retrouvé espoir."_

_\- "Ne sois pas stupide. Toi le Asgardien et moi le Jotun batard mi-bleuâtre mi-Ase, nous ne sommes pas fait pour vivre en harmonie. Tu peux mettre sur moi tout l'espoir des 9 Royaumes, tu ne changeras pas mon esprit ni mes convictions"._

_\- "Peut-être pas moi, mais Mère était connue pour connaître le destin de tout homme. Peut-être avait-elle raison de vouloir te ramener ta femme, et te donner ta chance d'avoir une véritable famille..."_ fit Thor pensif.

_\- "Ne va pas t'imaginer que j'ai le moindre regret, j'ai atteint le point de non-retour. Il n'y a aucun espoir à avoir car il y a beaucoup trop de choses que tu ignores et qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches. Mais je vais te dire une vérité, même si tu ne me crois pas : Je ne renie pas notre passé de frères, quand bien même a-t-il été un mensonge de plus dans mon existence vide de sens."_

_\- "Je n'ai jamais fait semblant, et tu le sais."_ reprocha l'aîné avec lassitude, _"Pourquoi refuse-tu toujours la main que je te tends ?"_

 _\- "Je ne veux pas être aidé. Et certainement pas par toi. Nous sommes fait pour être face à face, pas côte-à-côte."_ dit Loki dans un sourire moqueur, _"Ton espoir est vain, mais je n'y suis pas insensible."_ admit-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

Un long silence s'imposa entre les deux Dieux, mais bizarrement il n'y avait rien de pesant dans l'atmosphère de la pièce. Chacun méditant sur ses propres pensées, troublés par les aveux réciproques. Sans doute était-ce un bon départ de parvenir à discuter ainsi sans rixe ou véritable éclat de voix. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Thor se demanda s'il fut une bonne chose d'essayer de constamment ramener Loki sur le bon chemin. Après tout, il ne pouvait nier que Loki semblait beaucoup plus épanoui lorsqu'il n'était pas poussé à faire le bien, mais se contentait d'être lui-même. Il est vrai que lorsqu'il avait répandu la terreur sur New York avec l'invasion des Chitauris, Thor avait vu à quel point son frère pouvait être puissant lorsqu'il était lancé à plein régime. Puissant et dangereux aussi... Pour les autres et surtout pour lui-même ! Il l'avait même trouvé si rayonnant au sommet de sa gloire qu'il en fut dérangé, lui qui avait toujours espéré le remettre à sa place à ses côtés et de nouveau marcher sur Asgard comme les frères Princes qu'ils avaient été dans leur jeunesse. Les frères qui se couvraient mutuellement pour de petites bétises face à leurs parents, les frères qui buvaient et riaient ensemble à la Taverne de Ragnaar, les frères que l'on consultait pour une faveur à demander au Roi... Les Frères qui se battaient ensemble et se couvraient sur les champs de batailles...

Mais ce doux rêve lui paraissait bien stupide à présent. Loki avait toujours été _"à part"_ , mais aujourd'hui il était un électron libre, agissant au gré de ses envies comme jamais. Tantôt bon et sauveur, tantôt mauvais et destructeur. Loki était définitivement bien trop différent de lui pour être son allié, mais devait-il être son ennemi pour autant ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas vivre en harmonie en respectant l'espace vital de chacun ? Alors Thor décida que désormais il ne devait peut-être plus rien attendre de Loki, mais plutôt veiller à ce que son frère ne commette plus de mauvais actes, à défaut de le rallier de son côté. Peut-être pourrait-il même "s'entendre" en ne cherchant pas à nier qui Loki était réellement devenu.

 _\- "Tu sais..."_ dit enfin Thor en rompant le silence tranquille, _"ce n'est pas parce que je ne te pose pas de questions que je ne m'interroge pas ! Au fond de moi, je n'ai jamais cru à ta mort à Svartalfheim, je me demandais constamment quand et où tu allais réapparaître ! Un jour, sur le pas de ma porte... ou brusquement au remariage de ta femme... Pourquoi tu sembles toujours te jouer de tout et tout le monde ?"_

 _\- "Certaines questions sont faites pour rester sans réponse. Mon Frère."_ répondit vaguement Loki, toujours les bras croisés et appuyé contre le mur, les yeux maintenant clos.

 

Blanc silencieux dans la pièce...

 

 _\- "Tu te souviens du jour où tu as volé le collier d'or de Freya ?"_ questionna soudain l’aîné un léger sourire mutin aux lèvres.

 _\- "Et comment ! On était encore des mômes, mais je peux te dire que je sens encore la fessée monumentale que j'ai reçu de la part d'Odin ce jour-là ! Pourtant c'est toi qui as pleuré comme une fillette !"_ se moqua-t-il.

 _\- "Oui, parce que j'avais supplié notre Père de ne pas te punir car c'était ma faute. Je ne t'avais pas suffisamment surveillé et tu étais trop jeune pour te rendre vraiment compte de ce que tu avais fait..."_ conclut le frère blond avec nostalgie. _"Aujourd'hui encore, il m'arrive souvent de me dire que si j'avais fait plus attention à toi, les choses ne se seraient pas déroulées ainsi..."_

 _\- "Tu ne parles pas uniquement du collier n'est-ce pas ?"_ devina Loki, rouvrant les yeux pour tourner son visage vers son frère, qui se contenter de sourire de façon énigmatique.

 _\- "HEY! Je dérange ?"_ fit Stark en passant la tête par l'encadrement de la porte. _"Juste pour vous signaler que c'est le moment d'y aller, préparez-vous !"_

 _\- "Je ne vais nulle part !"_ coupa Loki clairement agacé.

 _\- "J'ai peur que Votre Altesse de Jotunheim n'ait pas le choix ! Je vous ai prévu une visite privée du **Metropolitan Museum of Art de New York** et ta femme veut absolument voir ça. C'est une honte d'être ici depuis si longtemps et de ne pas y avoir mis les pieds !"_ fit Tony avec reproche. _"Il n'est pas 8h du mat mais rien n'est jamais fermé pour Tony Stark !"_

Tony Stark. Ce type avait le don de taper sur le système de beaucoup de monde. Loki en particulier.

 

(A l'intérieur du **Metropolitan** )

 

La partie Européenne du musée était particulièrement riche mais n'intéressa que modérément Aurore, qui s'était découvert en vivant à Asgard, un goût pour les choses nettement plus anciennes telles que la haute Egypte...

Loki observait incrédule les statues de nues. Les femmes représentées étaient toutes assez grasses et semblaient assez éloignées des canons de beauté de Asgard, où la femme idéale possédait un beau corps athlétique et bien proportionné, et surtout bien plus pudique ! Quand aux statues des hommes, certes les corps étaient nettement plus beaux et ciselés, mais les attributs masculins étaient ridiculement petits et semblables a ceux d'un enfant Asgardien moyen... Dans ces conditions, il ne s'étonna pas que les Midgardiens changent souvent de partenaires ! Toujours à la recherche de femmes avec des habitudes de vie plus saines ou d'hommes "à la hauteur" de leur appellation ! Finalement, contrairement à ce que Laufey avait pensé de lui à sa naissance, il ne fut pas si "petit" que cela ! A cette pensée il ne put s'empêcher d'en rire tout seul, attirant les regards surpris de Thor et de son épouse.

Le groupe continua sa visite privée jusqu'à l'ouverture normale au public, moment auquel ils quittèrent les lieux. Loki remarqua que Aurore ne pouvait se défaire de son sourire, l'esprit visiblement encore habité par tout ce qu'elle avait eu la chance de voir de si près. Et c'est vrai qu'elle se sentait apaisée après cette activité intellectuellement enrichissante pour son esprit toujours avide de nouvelles connaissances...

Après une promenade à pied dans le centre, vers midi, Stark invita le groupe à diner dans un restaurant à proximité. Le milliardaire mentirait si il disait que la présence de Loki ne le dérangeait pas, celui-ci restait un ennemi pour lui. Mais il savait que certaines circonstances nécessitait sa présence sur Terre. Par contre, il s'avouait une certaine sympathie pour sa jeune épouse. Une jeune femme distante et froide certes, mais pas hautaine comme il l'avait imaginée. Bêtement, connaissant le mari il s'était représenté une mariée toute aussi autoritaire, mais pourtant non. Aurore était nettement plus calme et discrète, suivant docilement le groupe sans jamais protester d'animosité. Une nature plutôt curieuse et délicate dans ses paroles, bien loin de Silver Tong. mais Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir cela comme une forme de servilité, sans doute ancré par les années vécues depuis un si jeune âge dans un Royaume où la place de la femme n'était pas la meilleure. Jane, suite à son court séjour à Asgard durant son infection par l'Ether, avait elle même employé le terme "condition moyenâgeuse, en état de vassalité manifeste". Quand à la condition de la femme mariée...

D'ailleurs, la relation qu'il observait entre Aurore et Loki, ne ressemblait pas à celle d'un couple ordinaire. Pas de regard amoureux ni de geste affectueux. Ou alors seulement les regards assassins du Dieu brun sur Bruce Banner quand celui-ci osait se montrer trop sympathique avec son épouse, qui elle, montrait clairement son désir de sociabilité. De la jalousie ? Non... Connaissant "l'animal" Tony associait plus cela à de la pure et simple possessivité.  _"Mentalité Asgardienne misogyne et rétrograde de base"_ pensa l'homme d'affaires.

Tony Stark et Banner quittèrent le groupe immédiatement après la fin de leur repas, prétextant avoir des choses à préparer pour le test d'effort de cet après-midi. Après la fin du café, Jane s'avoua éreintée par le piétinement au musée et dans le centre ville, et insista pour prendre le métro au retour.

Le flux ininterrompu des voyageurs était impressionnant et Aurore sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer de façon erratique alors qu'elle se sentait oppressée par le monde l'entourant. le fait de se savoir sous Terre ne l'aidait pas non plus ! Nerveuse elle ne lâcha pas Loki, Thor et Jane qui traçaient devant elle dans la foule de façon plus à l'aise. Telle une enfant elle craignait de se perdre dans cette marée humaine ne parlant même pas sa langue. Après tout, en partant pour Asgard à à peine 16 ans elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'apprendre à déambuler seule dans une mégalopole telle que New York, et une fois mariée elle n'était jamais sortie sans escorte du Palais. Les odeurs parfois nauséabondes qui assaillaient ses narines, l'impolitesse des passants qui la bousculaient, les visages fermés... Tout semblait vouloir l'agresser, elle, la pauvre petite Princesse déchue qui avait toujours eu l'habitude qu'au moins une personne dans les 9 Royaumes se soucie d'où elle pouvait se trouver... Ici, elle ne se sentait personne, noyée dans la masse, désespérément banale.

New York City : cette ville où tout contrastait avec le calme et l'harmonie de la cité d'Or d'Asgard ! Les lumières artificielles qui même le soir fatiguaient ses yeux, même les bruits qui meurtrissaient ses oreilles habituées au sinistre silence de Jotunheim...

Le petit groupe arrivait sur le quai bondé, au point où lorsque le métro arriva Aurore se demanda comment ils purent tous tenir dans la même rame sans mourir écrasés les uns sur les autres. Toute cette proximité physique avec des inconnus lui était vraiment insupportable ! A l'intérieur du wagon, bousculée de toute part, elle se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin pour suivre une Jane impassible aux bousculades. Et le pire c'est que tout le monde autour d'elle semblait trouver ce type de comportement tout a fait normal ! 

Lorsque le métro se mit en marche elle chercha Thor et Loki du regard puisque tous étaient éclatés aux quatre coins du wagon, là où le flux des voyageurs les avaient emmenés. Elle vit son époux était coincé entre la barre centrale et une femme d'âge mûr. Ce qu'il ne sembla pas apprécier puisqu'il se dégagea rapidement et avec habileté. Aurore s'accrocha comme elle put au bord d'un strapontin replié, forcée de passer son bras dans le dos d'un homme. Bon sang, c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait le métro à New York et elle détestait ça !

La station suivante permit à d'autres personnes de monter à bord de leur rame ce qui réduisit d'autant plus son espace vitale. Elle n'avait définitivement pas l'habitude qu'on lui impose des contacts forcés, et quand elle n’aperçut plus les visages de Loki, de Thor ou de Jane, une bouffée d'angoisse incontrôlable monta en elle. Alors quand au prochain arrêt certains voyageurs descendirent enfin, lui permettant d'entrevoir Loki, elle se faufila auprès de lui le plus rapidement possible. Lui non plus, obstinément accroché à la barre centrale, n'avait pas l'air à son aise. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que sa stature de plus de 1m85 lui avait permis de garder un oeil discret sur son épouse durant tout le trajet. Alors qu'elle, ne semblait pas le trouver du regard. Il avait trouvé un certain plaisir malsain à la voir le chercher ainsi, comme si il fut à ce moment, la personne la plus importante de toute son existence.

Arrivée au niveau son mari, Aurore agrippa violemment la manche relevée de son polo de golf gris et ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement quand elle se cala entre lui et la barre de métal qu'il tenait de la main droite, le frôlant sensuellement en passant devant lui attrapant la barre métallique. Elle remarqua les jointures de ses doigts devenus blanches à force de serrer le métal, ce qui trahissait une certaine tension nerveuse.

Loki baissa les yeux vers son épouse pour constater qu'elle était bien plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Lui aussi était pressé de sortir, d'autant plus que la femme à côté de lui venait de lui écraser le pied avec ses hauts talons. Il ne pouvait qu'être soulagé lorsque Jane leur fit signe de descendre à la prochaine station, bien qu'il ne se défit pas de son visage impassible. Il n'allait quand même pas avouer une faiblesse ! Aurore, elle, souffla un coup en descendant de la rame, toujours cramponnée à Loki qui lui laissait son bras gauche de bonne grâce, sa main négligemment glissée dans la poche de son jeans noir.

Ca faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas marché ensemble au bras l'un de l'autre... C'était un sentiment étrange et plaisant à la fois. Pour tous les deux. Ainsi, ils ne mit pas longtemps pour rentrer au **200 Park Avenue** , et Aurore était tellement secouée qu'elle ne protesta même pas au moment de rentrer dans l'ascenseur. Mais ne lâcha pas le bras de Loki pour autant ! Elle qui ne le prenait jamais cette maudite cage de métal seule, de peur d'y tomber dans le vide.

Arrivés à l'appartement Aurore lâcha le bras de Loki qui la regarda se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle se sentait sale et pleine de germes après tous ces gens qui l'avait frôlée et respiré dessus dans la cohue du wagon. S'éclipsant rapidement elle ne sentais pas le regard préoccupé de Loki dans son dos. Par l'habitude de ne plus être un époux ces quatre dernières années, il n'avait pas agit correctement avec elle,  il aurait dû rester à proximité de son épouse uniquement pour la rassurer ou même s'interposer entre elle et le public. Il n'avait pas été courtois sur ce coup : Il le savait. Il avait failli à son devoir d'époux.

 

(Dans la chambre de Loki, appartement de Thor)

 

 _"Devoir d'Epoux !"_ pensa-t-il.

Et depuis quand se souciait-il de nouveau d'être un bon mari !?! C'était ridicule, lui et Aurore n'en étaient plus là ! Ici, sur Midgard, ils n'avaient plus aucune raison valable de faire semblant de s'être choisis !

Alors pourquoi songeait-il tant à la rejoindre à cet instant ?

Dans l'intimité de sa chambre, derrière le mur, il pouvait entendre le sifflement de l'eau chaude dans la tuyauterie passant sous ses pieds. Malgré toute sa volonté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer l'eau chaude ruisselant le long de son corps nu et doux de sa femme... Sa peau avait-elle la même douceur ? la même odeur ? le même goût ? Il s'imaginait ensemble sous cette douche, aussi proche qu'il l'avaient étaient dans le métro... Dans sa tête il parcourrait son corps de ses mains, de sa bouche... De sa langue... Plus loin, plus profondément... Prodigieusement agacé par la faiblesse de son esprit, il tourna les talons pour aller chercher une bière Bonde bien fraîche dans la cuisine et s'installer sur le balcon prendre l'air malgré la chaleur d'été étouffante.

 

(Dans la salle de bain d'Aurore)

 

Peu importait le nombre de fois qu'elle se lavait, Aurore avait la dérangeante impression que toutes les odeurs du métro et de sa populace s'étaient infiltrées partout sur sa peau et ses cheveux. Elle avait beau frotter encore et encore, elle ne se sentait jamais totalement propre. Dieu ! que ne donnerait-elle pas pour un bout de savon naturel d'Asgard à base d'huile d'olive vierge et de baies de Laurier (semblable au savon d'Alep de Midgard) et quelques goûtes d'huiles essentielles de lavande pour le bain qu'elle pouvait achetées autrefois sur le marché de la cité... Evidemment, certains aspects de son ancienne vie à Asgard lui manquaient plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru en partant. L'espace, le silence -surtout la nuit-, et le luxe de respirer un air non cancérigène... Cette ville qu'elle avait tant rêvée à travers les films lui semblait à présent tellement hostile. 

Dépitée elle se rinça, puis quitta la douche pour se sécher avant d’enfiler des vêtements de sport propres en vue du test d'effort de cet après-midi : un T-shirt en coton Bio et des leggings noirs en coton élasthanne. Après s'être habillée, elle ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ses pas la menèrent à la chambre de Loki qui y était revenu après avoir fini sa bière. Elle s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte pour toquer et attirer l'attention de Loki.

 

(Chambre de Loki)

 

 _\- "Merci, pour tout à l'heure..."_ dit-elle simplement.

 _\- "Merci de quoi ?"_ demanda franchement Loki, sans relever le nez de son livre dans lequel il restait plongé pour masquer le fait qu'il eut plutôt l'impression d'avoir failli à son devoir de protection dans le métro.

_\- "Merci d'avoir accepté de venir au musée. Avec moi. Ca m'a fait plaisir. Vous n'en n'aviez pas envie, je le sais."_

_\- "Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous, Stark m'y a forcé puisqu'il voulait vous y emmener, et le ciel ne sait où d'autre. Si par mégarde vous aviez traversé un cours d'eau... Les choses auraient encore tourné à la catastrophe."_ avoua-t-il d'un trait, puis en agitant son poignet gauche pour lui montrer le bracelet Runique ensorcelé.

 _\- "Mais au final... Il me semble que vous aviez apprécié la visite, non ? La culture, vous aimiez ça avant..."_ Fit-elle en se rappelant que Loki l'avait déjà emmenée visiter des expositions itinérantes à Asgard ou même des musées lorsqu'ils étaient en visite dans sa famille en France.

 _\- "Et bien, ce n'était pas totalement inintéressant,"_ admit le Dieu brun sans s’étendre, ni même lever les yeux de son ouvrage. Tournant lentement une page du livre en question, ce qui capta l'attention de la jeune femme qui s'autorisa à se rapprocher plus près de son époux.

 _\- "Que lisez-vous ?"_ dit-elle un air curieux sur le visage.

 _\- "Mythologie Égyptienne,"_  répondit Loki en montrant la couverture.

 _\- "Ohhh... Voulez-vous bien m'en dire plus ?"_ fit-elle spontanément.

En une seconde ils étaient de nouveau des années en arrière lors de leur vie conjugale à Asgard. A cette époque, il était courant que Loki lui explique ses lectures. Aurore craignit un instant qu'il refuse, mais comme par le passé son époux lui désignant une place assise juste à côté de lui pour lui montrer les illustrations en même temps. Aurore hésita un moment de se placer si près, comme si inconsciemment, son corps lui, savait qu'il attendait bien plus que de regarder des images sages.

 _\- "Je n'en suis qu'au début,"_ prévint-il. _"J'avais déjà étudié ces légendes il n' y a pas si longtemps de cela. Mère m'en avait apporté un exemplaire lorsque j'étais aux arrêts dans les geôles d'Asgard"_ dit-il dédaigneux. _"Une lecture tout a fait épique s'il en ait je dois dire ! Après ce que nous avons vu aujourd'hui j'avais envie d'apporter un nouvel éclairage à mes connaissances passées."_

Aurore reconnaissait totalement son mari d'autrefois. Il était tout à fait une habitude pour Loki de relire un ancien livre ou de s'en procurer un nouveau plus à jour, lorsqu'il apprenait de nouveaux faits à propos d'un sujet qui l’intéressait. Il commença donc à lui expliquer ce que l'on nommait la création Héliopolitaine, ou Mythe de la création du monde selon l'Egypte Antique...

 _\- "C'est une jolie histoire,"_ fit Aurore après une pause de Loki qui lui montrait les illustrations dans le lourd ouvrage en Anglais. _"Mais comment Atoum a pu se reproduire seul ?"_ interrogea prudemment Aurore, pas sûre d'avoir était suffisamment attentive.

 _\- "C'est de la mythologie Aurore, ce n'est pas différent de ce que vous avez dû étudier dans l'Edda avec ma mère,_ " dit Loki rapidement embarrassé. _"Les choses arrivent comme cela..."_ Mais voyant le visage peu convaincu de son épouse, il se sentit obliger d'en dire plus : _"Il est dit textuellement qu'Atoum était en grande excitation, il saisit son... Vous comprenez ? Il s'est masturbé et donna naissance aux jumeaux Shou et Tefnout."_

Blanc.

 _\- "Oh je vois,"_ fit simplement Aurore, comprenant la retenue de Loki, elle aussi mal à l'aise.

En fait, Loki eut la pudeur d'édulcorer la version originale. Car les jumeaux n'étaient pas seulement nés d'un petit "crime" manuel répandu sur le sol. Il avait quand même poussé le vice à récupérer sa semence dans sa propre bouche pour ne la recracher qu'ensuite... Loki pensa que " _Grâce aux Dieux, depuis, l'on avait trouvé d'autres moyens plus plaisant pour procréer !"_

 _\- "Et ensuite ? Que s'est-il passé ?"_ demanda Aurore véritablement intéressée, alors que Loki semblait perdu dans ses pensées, un air franchement dégoûté sur le visage.

 _\- "Je dois encore avancer ma lecture... Mais je sais que Osiris va se marier à sa sœur Isis, comme cela s'est déjà vu à Vanaheim, et que son plus jeune frère Seth va tuer son frère aîné pour régner à sa place,"_  expliqua patiemment Loki avec un air ironique sur le visage que son épouse saisit avec gêne.

 _\- "Vous m'expliquerez en détail quand vous aurez fini votre lecture ?"_ fit-elle en regardant dans les yeux verts et malicieux de son époux.

 _\- "Je peux aussi vous donner directement le livre,"_ dit-il en lui tendant l'ouvrage, geste auquel Aurore ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement, amusée de cette proposition.

_\- "Voyons, vous savez bien que je comprends mal l'Anglais ! Les langues étrangères n'ont jamais été mon fort..."_

Loki répondit d'un sourire narquois, il se sentit stupide d'avoir oublié ce détail sur son épouse, un détail qui ne cadrait pas avec le reste de ses "Accomplishments" de bonne épouse. Mais il est vrai qu'elle avait d'autres qualités où elle dépassait de très loin les autres Dames de la Cour d'Asgard. Comme le fait de toujours prendre ses tours de passe-passe dans le bon sens...

 _\- "Je pourrais vous apprendre. Tout de moins... Vous apprendre à vous débrouiller pour remplir des papiers administratifs ou autres..."_ assura Loki sérieusement.

 _\- "Je n'en doute pas,"_ répondit Aurore en faisant disparaître un sourire de ses lèvres, _"c'est vrai, vous êtes un bon professeur... Mais moi je n'ai rien à vous apporter en retour..."_ dit-elle.

 _\- "Vous m'avez aidé à retrouver un sommeil presque correct, considérez mon enseignement comme paiement de ma dette."_ lâcha ce dernier en détournant le regard des yeux de sa femme dont il crut saisir une part indécence, ou peut-être se faisait-il des idées...  Pourtant, il est vrai qu'il pourrait lui demander une façon encore bien plus efficace que la camomille pour l'aider à trouver le sommeil... Mais il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à un désir de pure luxure, il attendait plus que cela de leur relation d'"alliés". Et c'était le cas de tous deux. Ils voulaient de quelque chose de plus grand pour leur nouveau mariage. Une relation plus profonde et plus sincère que jamais.

Au départ de leur remariage, alors qu'ils étaient dans le bon droit de consommer leurs retrouvailles, ils s'étaient pourtant fuis. Une distance impalpable était née entre eux après les épreuves subies et durant toutes ces années de séparation. Mais peu à peu, leurs corps commençaient à s'éveiller à une sorte d'attirance sexuelle, à la fois pure et farouche...

 

(A SUIVRE...)


	27. "Laisse-toi porter..." (15 et 16 juillet 2015)

**Mercredi 15 juillet 2015**

**15h**

 

(Salle de Sport des Avengers, Avengers Tower)

 

 _\- " Tout est ok ?"_ demanda Tony Stark au Docteur Banner, _"Passons au test d'endurance !"_ lança-t-il en ignorant le visage contrarié de Loki, qui n'aimait définitivement pas l'idée de le voir sa femme jouer les sujets d'étude.

L'un des principaux test consistait à faire courir Thor et Aurore en même temps, sur deux tapis de courses différents, en y augmentant le rythme progressivement par ordinateur de façon synchrone. Déjà, avant même de commencer, les capteurs cardiaques indiquérent à Banner que les fréquences cardiaques de l'Asgardien et de sa belle-sœur étaient nettement meilleures que celles de Clint Barton et de Natasha Romanoff au repos. Les deux agents spéciaux du SHIELD, dans la parfaite intention d'éviter Loki et sa femme, étaient venus passer les tests la veille. Banner ayant besoin de deux individus témoins en excellente condition physique comme donnée comparative.

Comme attendu, peu de temps après que les tapis soient en mode sprint, Aurore céda. Et ce bien avant Thor. Néanmoins ses résultats étaient similaires à ceux de Natasha, ce qui était remarquable compte tenue que contrairement à l'ex-agent du KGB, Aurore ne suivait aucun entretien physique particulier. A vrai dire, la seule préparation qu'elles auraient pu avoir en commun étaient leurs nombreuses années de pratique de la danse classique, mais cela remontait déjà à des années en arrière. Même si cela leur avait permis de développer le même type d'articulation laxe, et la même posture assurée la comparaison s'arrêtait là. Car mise à part peut-être d'autres sports typiquement féminins telle que la gymnastique ou le patin à glace, au collège, Aurore avait toujours été le genre de fille à éviter les cours de sport. Mais par dessus tout, et ce contrairement à Loki, elle détestait courir ! Elle sourit donc assez fièrement en apprenant que ses résultats étaient comparables à ceux de Romanoff.

Une pincée de bonne humeur qui ne plut pas à son mari. Loki était resté à la regarder faire son "tour de cirque" depuis un angle de la pièce, debout et appuyé contre un mur les bras croisés sur la poitrine en signe de totale fermeture.

 _\- "Ca t'amuse ?! ça t'amuse d'être leur cobaye ?"_ pesta Loki une fois seul avec la jeune femme, la suivant lorsqu'elle était allée chercher une bouteille d' **Evian**  fraîche dans le frigo de la salle de pause d'à côté.

 _\- "Si tu essayais seulement de voir les choses de leur point de vue tu ne verrais vraiment pas le mal"_ , assura la jeune femme.

 _\- "Je n'ai aucune confiance en eux. Et toi non plus tu ne devrais pas,"_ avoua Loki, _"ne te laisse pas abuser par leurs beaux discours. L'être humain est de nature vile."_

 _\- "Un être humain, comme moi ?"_ s'énerva Aurore. _"Tu sais, j'ai vécu quatre années sans toi et tes commentaires et a priori je me porte plutôt bien. Je suis une adulte maintenant, et je n'ai besoin de personne pour me dicter ma conduite. Et certainement pas de toi, Asgardien ! "_ claqua-t-elle avant de tourner le dos à son époux.

Un éclair de fureur passa dans le regard de Loki qu'à ce moment Aurore ne put saisir, mais il dût se mordre violemment la langue pour réprimer l'envie d'empoigner son bras avec violence.

 _\- "Tu Te Crois Libre De Ta Conduite Pour Autant !"_ vociféra Loki, poussant son épouse à le regarder et voir combien la colère déformait ses traits avant qu'il ne se reprenne et prit un ton plus maîtrisé. _"Je te promets que lorsque nous serons débarrassés de ses maudits bracelets tu seras libre de demander le divorce si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais en attendant, fais ce que je te dis. Ce n'est même pas un ordre, mais un conseil que je te donne."_

 _\- "Un conseil ? Et bien tu peux le garder ! J'en ai assez que tu fasses semblant d'être mon mari alors que tu m'ignores pire qu'au début de notre premier mariage."_ siffla-t-elle avec une véhémence que d'habitude elle ne se permettait pas devant son époux.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse lui retourner le dos à nouveau, Loki la plaqua contre le mur, l'avant-bras calé sur sa gorge pour l'empêcher de bouger ou crier. Il ne l'avait pas fait de manière à la blesser volontairement, néanmoins la pression sur son gosier était douloureuse et stressante pour Aurore. Elle n'aima pas cette pesante sensation de menace.

 _\- "Je veux bien me montrer patient avec toi devant les autres, mais n'oublie pas ta place !"_ lâcha le Dieu, son visage quasiment contre le sien, ses yeux verts perçants plantés dans l'ocre de ceux de sa femme qui, en alerte, ne rataient pas un de ses gestes. Loki était en colère mais aussi dans l'incompréhension face à cette soudaine rébellion chez sa femme. Rébellion qu'il aurait à coeur d'étouffer dans l'oeuf. Elle était sa plus proche alliée, il ne pouvait certainement pas prendre le risque de la perdre. Mais son amour de la manipulation le poussait à ne pas trop le montrer.

 _\- "Ma... place ?"_ s'offusqua la jeune femme, qui attrapa l'avant-bras de Loki contre sa gorge à deux mains pour tenter d'avoir plus d'air, ce qu'elle obtenut. Loki ne lui avait pas parlé ainsi depuis des années... Manifestement, il n'appréciait pas sa volonté de devenir une femme "indépendante".

_\- "Tu es mon épouse, et je ne les laisserais pas te monter contre moi !"_

_\- "Et si c'était moi qui devenais lucide ? Si je me rendais compte à quel point vous me sous-estimez, tous ! Moi, la simple mortelle. Ne croyez-tu pas que je sais ce que l'on dit de moi dans mon dos ? La pauvre Aurore, faible et naïve, certainement pas très intelligente pour toujours vouloir rester auprès ce fourbe de Loki !"_

Thor, qui avait entendu les éclats de voix arriva sur place, se rapprochant vivement de Loki, posant une main franche sur l'épaule de ce dernier pour l'inciter à lâcher la jeune femme. Mais en définitif cela eut aussi pour effet d'agacer sa belle-soeur qui lui lança un regard furieux, voulant se prouver à elle-même plus qu'aux autres peut-être...

 _\- "Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide Thor, merci !"_ dit-elle glaciale.

 _\- "Que cherchez-vous à prouver ma soeur ?"_ demanda Thor, cherchant un but derrière sa réponse sèche, cela ne ressemblant guère à la jeune femme réfléchie qu'il connaissait.

 _\- "Je Ne Suis Pas Votre Sœur A La Fin ! Vous qui avez failli à vos propres devoirs de frère envers Loki, puis envers moi-même lorsque nous en avions besoin, comment osez-vous m'appeler ainsi aujourd'hui encore ?!"_ demanda Aurore dans un rire nerveux et sarcastique.

 _\- "Alors nous en sommes à parler de DEVOIRS ?"_ explosa soudainement Thor, poussant franchement Loki de côté, laissant son frère surplomber Aurore de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix. _"Et que dire des VOTRES dans ce cas !?! VOUS ! Vous qui n'avez même pas tenté de ramener votre mari à la raison, manquant à VOS DEVOIRS de bons conseils !  Ou encore ! Etait-il si difficile de distraire votre époux, le garder au chaud dans votre lit plutôt que de lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à ses plans pour se dresser contre SON ROI, et dois-je aussi vous rappeler comment vous-même l'avez fait publiquement ? Et pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Protéger un homme que vous auriez pu sauver de lui-même si vous aviez été plus attentionnée ? Avant tout cela, avant mon bannissement, vous avez partagé sa vie, presque chaque jour, durant 12 années... Comment VOUS osez-vous prétendre ne RIEN SAVOIR ?!"_

 _\- "Inutile de refaire mon procès, j'y étais ! Je me suis déjà expliquée sur tout ça, j'ai été jugée et j'ai purgé ma peine !"_ coupa sèchement Aurore, tentant de se défendre devant le Roi régent qui ne semblait absolument pas ému par sa déclaration.

_\- "Qu'importe les excuses que vous pouviez vous trouver à l'époque ou aujourd'hui ! Les faits sont là ! En faillissant à VOS devoirs d'épouse vous avez trahi VOTRE ROI !"_

_\- "LOKI EST MON ROI !"_ s'importa Aurore avant de rester interdite devant son lapsus, _"Mon mari je veux dire..."_

Super ! Maintenant elle était contrariée par son éclat de colère, se sentant stupide comme n'importe qui après avoir démarré une dispute inutile. Thor la fixait avec tristesse, tandis que Loki, lui, semblait se délecter du spectacle. Trop comblé de voir sa fidèle épouse s'opposer à son frère qu'il avait jugé, récemment à Asgard, beaucoup trop "proche" d'elle.

_\- "Pardonnez-moi Thor, je suis navrée. Je sais que je suis injuste et ingrate alors que vous avez toujours chercher à m'aider. C'est juste que parfois... Vous ressemblez tellement à Odin qu'il est difficile de ne pas le voir en vous."_

_\- "Le Roi Odin,"_ rectifia Thor, le visage encore grave. Estimant qu'une citoyenne d'Asgard ne devait pas omettre le titre du Père de Toutes Choses. Toute Chrétienne fut-elle.

 _\- "Votre père n'est pas mon Roi, et Asgard n'est pas ma patrie. Aujourd'hui je me sens tellement loin de tout ça..."_ conclut Aurore avec un pâle sourire.

 _\- "Je comprends,"_ fit le Dieu blond à la grande surprise d'Aurore. _"Oui, Odin est mon père. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'approuve toute ses décisions. Vous n'auriez pas dû être exilée à Jotunheim de la sorte, c'était cruel pour quelqu'un de votre constitution. Je le reconnais aisément, et je lui en avais fait part à l'époque."_

Le silence plana dans la pièce. Loki n'avait même pas cherché à interférer dans l'échange pour envenimer les esprits, chose bien surprenante ! Il avait simplement regardé la scène avec intérêt, songeur à propos du fait que chacun accuse l'autre pour sa propre déchéance, sans mentionner une seule fois qu'il en fut le seul responsable. chose pourtant logique s'il en est...

Mais les paroles qui troublèrent le plus Loki furent les mots de son épouse à propos de la nationalité qu'elle avait obtenue par son mariage. Ainsi, elle ne se considérait plus comme Asgardienne ? Il devina que comme lui, elle ne se sentait peut-être plus appartenir à aucun monde car ne se sentait compter pour personne... Et il se demanda, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, s'il ne devait pas faire un vrai effort pour se rapprocher de sa femme. Lui faire sentir, de nouveau, qu'elle comptait pour quelqu'un. Qu'elle était quelqu'un. Qu'elle était la femme de Loki Laufeyson. Sa femme !

 _\- "Aurore,"_ fit Thor depuis le pas de porte. _"_ _Vous n'êtes pas une Ásserie c'est vrai, mais v_ _ous êtes toujours d'Asgard vous savez ? La mère biologique de votre mari l'était, c'est la raison pour laquelle Loki n'a jamais perdu sa nationalité. Votre mariage étant toujours valide, juridiquement, vous êtes donc toujours une Asgardienne. Et cela me peine si vous ne vous sentez plus une des nôtres."_  Puis Thor quitta la pièce, laissant le couple seul une nouvelle fois.

- _"Tu crois que je te manipule, c'est ça ?"_ railla Loki, une fois sortie de ses pensées.

 _\- "Ce n'est pas comme si vous n'en étiez pas capable,"_ répliqua Aurore sur le même ton. _"Mais ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Seulement, j'en ai juste assez d'être sous-estimée... Que l'on me prenne pour une parfaite imbécile. La fille qui est sortie de chez papa et maman à 16 ans pour se marier et qui ne connait rien à la vie ! Je viens d'avoir 32 ans, je n'ai pas de travail, donc aucun salaire, je n'ai même pas le permis de conduire, pas de voiture ni même d'enfant à mettre dedans : résultats des courses je suis prise pour la reine des incompétentes !"_

 _\- "Je sais, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je te connais, je sais qu'à l'intérieur tu vaux mieux que la plupart des femmes qui marchent dans les 9 Royaumes."_ dit Loki sincérement, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement : _"Mais n'oublie pas ta place. Ou plutôt qui tu es,"_ rectifia-t-il en voyant le regard d'Aurore s'assombrir. _"Tu es ma femme, et je n'aurais jamais fait l'erreur de reprendre pour épouse une femme faible et manipulable. Car si je peux t'influencer, cela signifie que n'importe qui d'autre pourait en faire de même avec un peu d'habileté... Alors ne laisse pas ces vulgaires humains te rabaisser comme une des leurs, ne les laisse pas faire de toi une banale midgardienne ne croyant ni en Dieu ni au diable mais uniquement à ce qu'ils appellent SCIENCE. Une femme sans âme plus obéissante à un patron qu'à leur mari ou père pour un peu d'argent ; et ne priant uniquement que pour la joie d'obtenir la baise d'un soir avec leur voisin de pallier !"_

Sur ces dernières paroles crachées Loki laissa passer un blanc le temps de reprendre son calme ne voulant pas de nouveau ameuter son frère.

 _\- "Et surtout,"_ ajouta-t-il en saisissant sa mâchoire pour la regarder dans le blanc des yeux, _"Ne T'Avise Jamais Plus De Me Reparler AINSI !",_ lâchant ce dernier mot en même temps que sa mandibule, jetant sa tête de côté dans le même mouvement comme s'il lui avait donné une claque. Dans un silence de plomb Aurore regarda Loki quitter la salle de pause en claquant la porte derrière lui. A ce moment, elle souffla profondément et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche d'elle. Elle aurait dû répliquer, dire à Loki qu'elle lui parlait comme bon lui semblait... Mais sur le coup elle ne pouvait pas. Bien sûr à elle aussi il lui était arrivé d'avoir ses nerfs sur lui, mais il se fichait toujours de ses reproches, se contentant de la regardait, impassible, le temps qu'elle se calme d'elle-même. Mais lorsque c'était Loki... Son regard la pétrifiait toujours. Et après tout, pourquoi lutter inutilement ? En tant qu'épouse, ne devait-elle pas lui obéir en toute chose ? Car c'était bien ce que Frigga lui avait enseigné durant sa période de servitude. Qu'une bonne épouse devait garder une humeur constante, en tout cas choisir les mots qu'elle employait pour son mari avec discernement et respect. Qu'une bonne épouse écoutait et suivait les injonctions de son époux, sans lui tenir tête...

Pourtant, depuis qu'elle était revenue à Midgard avec Loki, loin de sa France natale où elle avait aussi été élevée pour être une épouse... Ici, à New York, elle avait découvert que les femmes vivaient comme étant l'égale de leur époux ou des hommes. Alors pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas le droit elle aussi de dire ce qu'elle pensait ? Elle songea alors qu'elle était une nouvelle fois injuste : Oui Loki pouvait se montrait d'une jalousie maladive, mais il n'avait jamais été le genre d'hommes à la brimer pour autant. Aujourd'hui encore : Il lui avait fait part de son désaccord pour passer ce test d'endurance, mais il l'avait laissé faire. En fait, il écoutait toujours ce qu'elle avait à dire, que cela lui plaise ou non. C'est exactement ce qu'il faisait lorsque parfois elle s'emportait contre lui. Prétendre le contraire aurait été malvenu de sa part, certes il pouvait se montrer glaciale et inflexible, mais elle ne pouvait l'accuser de l'opprimer ou d'être un mauvais époux.

Elle n'aurait pas dû lui parler aussi durement alors que elle-même n'aurait pas accepté qu'il lui manque de respect. Et encore une fois, Loki lui avait laissé passer sa petite crise, car Aurore estimait qu'il s'était montré plutôt _"gentil"_ au vu de l'affront qu'elle lui avait fait. Certes, il avait cherché à l'impressionner pour reprendre le dessus, ce qui avait fonctionné, mais il ne s'était pas montré cruel envers elle avec ses mots, comme il l'aurait plus facilement fait par le passé. Il avait prétendu user de patience devant les autres, mais pour elle c'était faux : Elle le trouvait plus mature que par le passé, peut être plus qu'il ne le pensait lui-même...

(En fin de journée, dans le laboratoire de l'Avengers Tower)

Il y a un débriefing rapide entre Banner, Stark, Thor, Jane, Loki et Aurore sur les résulats. Aurore demande à Banner un entretien en particulier, Loki souffle bruyamment en regardant de l'autre côté avant de rebasculer lourdement son regard sur Aurore qui se lève et suit Banner dans l'aquarium du labo :

\- "Docteur Banner ? Vous êtes Docteur n'est-ce pas ?" fit Aurore timidement.

\- "Euhm... Oui, enfin Docteur en physique nucléaire plus précisément..." avoua Bruce.

\- "Mais vous avez certaines connaissances médicales de base? Vous pouvez certainement faire des ordonnances ?"

\- "Madame Laufeyson..." commença Banner prudent dans ses mots, en jetant un regard par delà les vitres du bureau sur Loki qui le fusillait du regard, "Vos résultats sanguins sont excellents, mais si vous pensez avoir un problème de santé je vous invite à consulter un véritable Docteur, avec les compétences médicales adéquates."

\- "Non, je ne me crois pas souffrante. Je..." La jeune femme bloqua, hésitante elle tourna discrètement la tête comme pour essayer d'entrevoir si Loki pouvait l'entendre, "Je voulais savoir si compte tenu de mes résultats et de mon âge... Pensez-vous que je puisse, hypothétiquement, tomber enceinte ?"

Blanc.

\- ... (Banner)

\- ... (Aurore)

\- "Heum, c'est-à-dire que..." Banner rapprocha sa chaise à roulettes du bureau pour rendre leur conversation plus intime, "Connaissez-vous la date de vos dernières règles ?"

\- "Pas de tête comme ça, désolé... Mais je sais qu'elle sont régulières..."

\- "Et... Vous avez des éléments pour penser que vous l'êtes ? Car je n'ai pas détecté de HCG dans vos analyses, mais compte tenu de la nature de votre époux" avança Banner toujours plus prudent, priant intérieurement que Aurore ne se mette pas à lui parler de Thor. Il commençait à être mal et essayait de respirer calmement pour contrôler son rythme cardiaque. Banner pensa que la dernière petite crise de jalousie entre Loki et Thor avait amené une armée d'Aliens sur New York, qui sait ce que ce type pourrait faire si il apprenait que sa propre femme couche avec son frère et porter son batard ! Mais c'était une crainte sans fondement, Aurore avez était choisie par Frigga, car la Reine savait que la jeune femme avait eu une éducation morale solide, et qu'elle ne serrait jamais donner son corps à un autre homme que son légitime époux.

\- "Non. Je veux dire... Loki et moi n'avons pas été intimes depuis plus de 4 ans, et à ce moment-là, Loki ne connaissait pas sa véritable filiation, alors sa mère, la Reine Frigga, avait posé un sort contraceptif sur moi pour... éviter que nous découvrions la vérité par nous même si notre enfant était..."

\- "différent." devina Banner.

\- "Oui," avoua Aurore avec un demi-sourire triste. "Le sort est tombé lorsque Loki a été au courant de sa naissance, il a su aussi pour le sort, et depuis il ne m'a plus approchée. Et de toute façon après nous avons été... séparés. Pour un moment... Mais les gents changent parfois, et peut-être que aujourd'hui les choses pourraient être différentes entre Loki et moi... Et... En fait..."

\- "Vous aimeriez que je vous prescrive une contraception ?" Aida le Docteur.

\- "Oui !" souffla Aurore soulagée de ne pas devoir parler de sexe avec un inconnu. un homme de surcroît ! 

Néanmoins Banner lui proposa plusieurs options, mais comprit rapidement que compte tenu des croyances religieuses de la jeune femme et des lois asgardiennes qui régissaient toujours son mariage, un dispositif "avortif" ou "interne" ne pouvait être envisagé. Une pilule contraceptive bloquant l'ovulation comme l'avait fait le sort de Frigga était la meilleur solution. Banner signa l'ordonnance d'exception (permettant à un scientifique d'obtenir des produits pharmaceutiques) qu'il remit discrètement à la jeune femme qui le remercia et sortie. Toujours sous le regard incandescent de Loki.

Loki crut bien voir le Docteur donner un papier à sa femme, et lorsqu'ils redescendirent dans l'appartement de Thor, la jeune femme demanda a Jane de l'accompagnée à la pharmacie.

 

(Dans le hall d'entrée, appartement de Thor)

 

 _\- "Vos... Exercices, ont dû vous épuiser. Je peux y aller pour vous si vous avez besoin de quelque chose,"_ intervint Loki dans la conversation des deux femmes.

 _\- "Je vous remercie, mais je dois savoir où se trouve cette pharmacie moi-même au besoin,"_ fit Aurore, la santé faisant partie de ses attributions d'épouse et surtout car elle ne voulait pas mettre son mari au courant de sa prise de contraceptif.

Prendre cette initiative sans l'accord de son mari était déjà une fraude conjugale. Mais vraisemblablement Loki ne douta de rien car il n'insista pas. En fait il pensait qu'elle s'était simplement fait prescrire deux ou trois remèdes d'appoint avec lequels elle voyageait toujours. Des anti-douleurs pour les maux de têtes, ou brûlures d'estomac dont, étant de nature anxieuse, elle était souvent victimes. "Heureusement" pensa-t-il, elle n'était au courant ni de la disparition du Gant de L'infinité, ni d'Odin. Là, elle aurait pu trouver la situation anxiogène !

 

**Le Jeudi 16 juillet 2015**

**vers 3h du matin**

 

Le sommeil de Loki était bien meilleur depuis que Aurore l'avait aidé. Elle n'était pas revenue pour l'apaiser, mais il lui suffisait de penser à elle, à la façon dont elle l'avait rassuré pour aider le Dieu à s'endormir. Il n'aimait pas cette idée niaise, mais il était forcé d'admettre que cela fonctionnait assez bien. Il fermait simplement les yeux et repensait à ses paroles :

_"Laisse-toi porter..."_

Puis, il attendait simplement que la fatigue fasse le reste. Cela ne lui épargnait pas les cauchemars, mais il avait compris que le sommeil lui était indispensable s'il voulait garder les idées claires, la santé et garder le moral. C'est une leçon que lui avait déjà appris son Odin lorsqu'il était enfant. Odin disait toujours " _Celui qui ne dort pas ne se défait jamais de ses problèmes_." C'était même dans l'Edda.

Mais ses mauvais rêves restaient source d'angoisse, il n'arrivait pas à les maitriser. Tous étaient à propos de la mort de sa mère, Thanos le retrouvant et lui faisant payer son échec... ou Aurore, enfermée et torturée à Jotunheim. Dès qu'il se réveillait, il refusait d'y repenser par déni, mettant ses mauvais songes dans un coin sombre de son cerveau, refusant que ses cauchemars ne le tourmentent encore éveillé.

Pourtant cette nuit-là, ses songes devaient encore plus violents. Il se voyait là-bas à Jotunheim avec Aurore. Dans son sommeil ses muscles se mirent à se contracter, sont corps tremblait même. Dans ce rêves grotesques, il se voyait allongé dans le lit de sa femme. La nuit polaire à l'extérieur de la petite chambre de pierre jetant une lumière bleue et fantômatique sur son visage qu'elle tournait vers lui pour le regarder.

 _\- "Tu ne devrais pas être ici, je vais te libérer."_ lui disait-il, glissant une main sur sa joue pâle déjà trop froide.

Puis il se redressait au-dessus d'elle, glissant cette même main sur son cou... Puis glissant son autre au même endroit pour serrer sa frèle nuque de Midgardienne tellement fragile. Il pouvait voir les yeux de son femme agonisant, l'éclatement des petits vaisseaux sanguins dans leur blanc, ses lèvres virées au violacet... Il pouvait sentir son fin corps se débattre sous son poids, ses mains l'agrippant désespérement de le faire lacher prise... Puis la mort. C'était comme en vrai. Comme ce qu'il avait déjà vu sur les champs de batailles : L'odeur âcre du sang dans ses narines, alors qu'il avait fendu la peau de la jeune femme à trop serrer ses mains, cette même textures poisseuse entre ses doigts... Le dernier râle rauque qu'un corps rendait son dernier souffle, tandis que lui... Lui riait comme un dément. Et puis... Plus rien. Comme si à son tour il sombrait dans les méandres des ténèbres de la mort...

Loki se réveillait brusquement pris d'une nausée incontrôlable, devant courir dans la salle de bain pour soulager son estomac...

 _\- "Laisse-moi !"_ pesta-t-il sans même se retourner quand il sentit la présence féminine dans son dos, là dans les 2 minutes.

 _\- "Bien sûr que non,"_ répliqua Aurore en relevant ses cheveux de jaie alors qu'il était toujours mal.

 _\- "Je ne veux pas te voir ici !"_ insista-t-il en se dégageant brusquement, bousculant la jeune femme sur son passage alors qu'il allait se caler contre la vitre de la douche à l'Italienne.

 _\- "Tu n'as pas le choix, n'oublie pas que c'est toi qui as voulu m'imposer cette union une seconde fois. Heureusement que je suis allée chercher des médicaments à la pharmacie hier soir,"_ dit-elle non sans ironie.

 _\- "Je sais,"_ s'agaça Loki. _"Je ne parle pas de cela, mais laisse moi en tranquille, j'ai besoin d'être seul cette nuit,"_ clarifia-t-il en soupirant, passant une main nerveuse sur son visage.

Mais avant qu'il eut fini sa phrase Aurore revint déjà avec un comprimé de Mopral et un verre d'eau.

 _\- "Prend ça."_ ordonna-t-elle. Loki se mit à rire.

_\- "Crois-tu vraiment que des potions de mortels puissent guérir un Dieu !"_

_\- "Non, mais en tout cas, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal."_ avoua Aurore qui plaça une main dans son dos, guettant le moindre signe d'agacement. Mais son époux resta inerte, ce qui l'inquiéta bien plus. _"Bois, aller... S'il te plait..."_

Les traits du Dieu étaient courroucés mais il semblait avoir perdu l'énergie pour protester, ainsi, résigné, il avala le comprimé puis vida le verre d'eau fraîche d'un trait. Aurore récupéra le récipient pour le poser négligemment au sol. Loki laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Son malaise était passé, mais il était toujours incapable de se lever pour le moment. Il ferma les yeux et entendit la chasse d'eau s'enclencher sous l'impulsion de sa femme.

 _\- "Allez, lève-toi, lave-toi les dents et va te coucher"_ dit la jeune femme sur un ton maternant comme elle le faisait autrefois à Asgard, quand il fut malade ou rentrait blessé après une bataille ou un entraînement qui avait mal tourné.

Elle tirait sur son bras, l'incitant à se mettre debout face à la vasque et préparait sa brosse à dent et un bain de bouche dans un gobelet en plastique. A sa grande surprise, Loki se montra docile. se redressant lentement, prenant appui contre le mur pour ne pas laisser un nouveau vertige l'assaillir. Puis, son hygiène bucco-dentaire en ordre, il regagna sa chambre sans histoire. Voyant ses pas incertains et vacillants, Aurore le suivit discrètement, craignant une nouvelle chute. Fatigué Loki ne capta pas immédiatement sa présence et se recoucha sans un mot. Aurore s'installa à la chaise du bureau en face du lit et ramena ses jambes à sa poitrine pour trouver une position confortable.

 _\- "Viens..."_ finit par lâcher Loki en écartant sa couverture. Il n'avait pas envie de l'avoir dans les pattes mais il n'allait quand même pas laisser sa femme dormir sur une chaise en bois.

Aurore redressa curieusement le visage, mais la pénombre l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Seule la voix autoritaire mais fatiguée de Loi fut perceptible, si bien qu'elle se demanda un moment si ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Pourtant, elle alla se glisser dans le lit de son époux sans pour autant oser s'approcher, même si d'une façon tout à fait étrange, elle avait envie de se caler dans ses bras. La jeune femme tiqua quand elle eut conscience de ce désir affectif qu'elle associait à une période heureuse de leur mariage. Mais pour autant elle n'irait pas s'abaisser à quémander de geste tendre à Loki, pas après toute ces années de solitude, hors de question ! Pourtant, il lui suffisait de tendre le bras pour le toucher, et peut-être consentirait-il à l'accepter plus près ? Et même la toucher en retour... " _Stop !_ " se dit-elle. La colère et la frustration lui donnaient à la fois envie de fuir de ce lit, et à la fois d'abaisser sa morale à toucher son époux, le toucher comme il lui avait appris à le faire pour éveiller son désir. Elle avait tellement envie d'un contact, de sentir qu'elle n'était pas seule dans ce lit glaciale. Les fenêtres de la chambres étaient grandes ouvertes, car son époux aimait la fraîcheur. Alors Aurore se résigna, elle se mit en position fœtale et croisa les doigts sur sa poitrine pour éviter tout geste inconscient vers Loki. Mais la Midgardienne fut faible et tendit la main vers Loki qui était bien plus près d'elle qu'elle ne l'eut crut. Il était étendu de côté, face à elle, et par surprise attrapa sa main quand il la sentit toucher son torse.

 _\- "Te souviens-tu de cet hiver où il a fait si froid à Asgard ? où même le chauffage central du palais ne marchait plus..."_ Chuchota Aurore, esquissant un léger sourire en sentant les doigts froids de Loki caresser doucement le dos de sa main gauche, s'attardant sur son alliance d'or.

 _\- "Oui...,"_ répondit vaguement Loki.

_\- "J'avais tellement froid ! Je m'imaginais que je ne pourrais jamais avoir aussi froid. Puis il y a eu Jotunheim."_

A l'évocation du monde des géants des glaces Loki arrêta derechef le mouvement circulaire sur la main de son épouse. De nouveau il était au milieu de son cauchemar, là-bas, en train d'assassiner sa femme dans leur lit...

 _\- "C'est drôle quand j'y repense. Tu as toujours eu plus chaud que moi. Tu as toujours aimé le froid, tu ne t'habillais jamais comme il fallait en hiver. Parfois je me suis dit que ta mère t'avait marié pour avoir quelqu'un qui choisisse tes vêtements et que tu ne finisses pas mort pas d'une pneumonie !"_ ria légèrement Aurore.

 _\- "Je me suis toujours habillé correctement, je crains moins le froid que d'autres, c'est tout. Tu trembles, tu as froid ? Nous sommes en pleine été !"_ constata Loki avec un léger étonnement dans la voix.

 _\- "Je suis frileuse, mais c'est normal si tu as chaud, c'est dans ta nature, dans tes gênes de Jotuns. Face au froid, une faible Midgardienne comme moi ne peut pas rivaliser avec un puissant Jotunn"_ lâcha Aurore tandis qu'elle frissonnait encore aux courants d'air frais qui traversaient la pièce.

Loki resta silencieux, perturbé que Aurore le désigne comme un Jotunn contrairement à lui qui préférait pousser la poussière sous le tapis. C'était ironique qu'il ne parvienne pas à accepter cette partie de sa vraie nature alors que Aurore, elle, ne semblait pas y voir une raison pour le rejeter. Aurore grelotta de nouveau et Loki, dans un soupir d'agacement se leva du lit, non sans précaution, pour aller fermer les fenêtres.

 _\- "Mets-le,"_ fit ensuite le Dieu sèchement en lui tendant un pull qu'il avait pris au passage sur la chaise de bureau.

 _\- "Merci. C'est gentil."_ souffla-t-elle après avoir enfilé le vêtement de golf bleu marine. 

 _\- "Je ne fais pas cela par gentillesse,"_ clarifia-t-il derechef. _"Je ne veux pas avoir de dettes envers toi, voilà tout. Et désormais... Tiens toi loin de moi. Je ne veux plus de ton aide, m'as-tu compris ?"_

 _\- "Loki, honnêtement je n'attends rien en retour. Ni reconnaissance, ni reciprocité ! Seulement tu ne peux pas me demander d'être aveugle à ta souffrance. Je suis ta femme, ça fait partie de nos vœux de mariage, non ? "_  Se défendit Aurore. _"Mais s'il te plait, ne te sens pas obligé de me le rendre si tu n'en as pas envie. Je ne veux pas d'hypocrisie entre nous."_

 _\- "Ne fait rien, c'est tout. Parce que je n'arrive pas à refuser ce que tu m'offres,"_ lâcha-t-il, la contrariété perceptible dans la voix.

 _\- "Alors pourquoi m'avoir reprise auprès de toi si tu ne veux rien de ce que j'ai à t'offrir ?"_ interrogea Aurore avec lassitude.

 _\- "Et toi, pourquoi ne pas avoir accepté la proposition de Thor d'annuler le mariage ?"_ reprocha-t-il pour ne pas avoir à répondre à sa question.

 _\- "Peut-être t'enviais-je d'avoir pu être si libre et si puissant, fraudant l'autorité de Odin pour lequel j'avais tant de rancoeur... A Jotunheim, j'ai appris à accepter ta mort, que je ne te reverrais jamais plus. Ensuite, à Vanaheim, j'ai su que tu étais en vie, emprisonné à Asgard. J'ai voulu me dire que cela m'étais égale, mais parfois je te voyais dans mes rêves... Tu venais me chercher, et... Je ne sais pas... Sur le moment, maintenir notre mariage me paraissait la meilleure solution. Car de toute façon, si j'avais accepté cette annulation, Odin n'aurait pas tardé à me donner en mariage à un autre de ses Einherjars comme il avait voulu le faire avec Brett. Et quitte à être de nouveau la femme de quelqu'un, je préférais que ce soit la tienne, en qui j'ai eu confiance, plutôt qu'un inconnu."_ A ce moment Aurore ferma les yeux dans la concentration. _"Coucher avec un inconnu. Etre à un inconnu. Tout recommençait, de nouveau... Je ne le pouvais pas."_

Loki ne répondit pas, trop surpris par la franchise de son épouse qui n'avait pas hésité à lui avouer la raison pour laquelle elle avait bien pu l'accepter une nouvelle fois pour mari, mais aussi comment elle avait perçu le début de leur relation. Comme il s'y attendait, elle avait pensé à son intérêt mais plus surprenant, elle préférait être avec lui qu'avec un autre. Même le meilleur des Einherjars de Odin. Il restait néanmoins glacé par la dernière partie de son aveu, mais ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, car ce n'était pas faux. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient vus la première fois uniquement pour leurs fiançailles officielles, quelques jours avant leur mariage. Alors il se félicita de ne pas avoir cherché à plus après leur Nuit de Noces. D'avoir attendu qu'ils fassent plus ample connaissance, et que leurs envies deviennent communes. 

Mais s'il y réfléchissait plus, cette aversion pour une union ressemblait à la sienne... Certes il ne faisait pas une affaire de coucher avec une autre femme. Il en avait connu d'autres avant son épouse. Et compte tenu des quelques 3500 à 4000 ans qu'il lui restait à vivre, il en connaitrait probablemennt beaucoup d'autres.

Mais il était vrai qu'Aurore était une parenthésé dans sa vie sexuelle qui, malgré ce qu'il avait cru au début, lui faisait du bien. Jusqu'à leur premier mariage en 1999, Loki avait vécu d'aventures hétéroclites, cherchant l'amour par tous les moyens et dans tous les mauvais endroits possible, dans cette vie comme dans l'autre... Si bien qu'en ce mariant il avait été persuadé qu'il retournerait voir sa maîtresse du moment dès le lendemain des Noces, persuadé que sa trop jeune et trop inexpérimentée épouse ne pouvait lui apporter aucune véritable satisfaction. De toute façon c'est toujours ce qu'il avait fait : Avec Glue, Angroba, Sigyn... Loki n'était pas le genre de type fiable sur qui l'on pouvait compter, et il l'acceptait sans inquiétude.

Mais avec Aurore, dès leur première nuit, il avait découvert quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé. Ce n'était pas une satisfaction sexuelle particulière, c'était la confiance. Il se souviendrait à jamais du moment où il avait éprouvé cette confiance naître dans son coeur. Lorsque encouragé par son épouse à continuer son entreprise il avait levé les yeux sur son visage pour tomber dans les siens. Ils étaient beaux, expressifs, et encore remplis de larmes de douleur, pourtant, elle lui avait demandé de continuer. Cherchant peut-être son propre plaisir au-dela de la douleur cuisante entre ses cuisses, et il sentit qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Il savait qu'il la faisait souffrir à chaque nouvelle profanation au fond d'elle, pourtant elle lui faisait confiance. Et quand il lut cette confiance dans ses yeux, vu jusqu'à quel point elle était prête à s'en remettre à lui... Alors il avait coupé les ponts avec toutes ses maîtresses, et même si dans un moment de faiblesse il était allé retrouver Amora lors d'une absence de son épouse, il s'était retrouvé incapable d'aller plus loin qu'un baiser. Refroidi par des ardeurs indécentes dont il avait perdu le goût. Découvrant à quel point il préférait ce sentiment de domination qu'il avait sur sa si exclusive épouse...

Alors une vérité dérangeante s'imposa dans son esprit : Il ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir trompé Asgard lors des Nouvelles Noces d'Aurore avec cet idiot de Tucker, et s'il devait le refaire il ne changerait rien ! Alors oui, il se retrouvait "Enchaînée" à elle, et il détestait cela, mais qu'était-ce à côté d'imaginer SA Possession dans les bras d'un autre ? De l'imaginer se servir de ce que LUI lui avait appris pour son propre plaisir, avec un autre homme... De l'imaginer allaitante son un autre corps que le sien, d'autres mains la parcourant... D'autres doigts, une autre langue ou un autre membre lui donner la jouissance qu'elle avait découvert avec lui ? La nausée lui reprenait.  Et puis quoi encore ? Refaire sa vie ? Porter dans son ventre la progéniture q'un autre que lui y aurait planté ? Puis oublier leur vie commune, comme on renie un passé douloureux et honteux ? Il la tuerait plutôt que d'accepter une telle trahison de sa part ! Il ferait de même avec ses mauvaises graines, qu'il étoufferait dans leur berceau même si nécessaire afin d'effacer cet affront de la surface des 9 Royaumes. Quant au géniteur, lui, il lui réserverait certainement le pire de sa fureur.

 _\- "Ne crois pas que tu aurais été tranquille en refusant notre union."_ fit Loki sortant de ses pensées. "C'est vrai, Odin aurait gardé son œil sur toi, et moi aussi..." ajouta-t-il en venant chuchoter près de l'oreille d'Aurore sur un ton complice.

 _\- "Pfff... Pourquoi ?"_ demanda Aurore.

_\- "Peut-être que je ne suis pas près à te libérer de tes devoirs conjugaux envers moi ? Or, je suis revenu réclamer ce qui m'appartient de droit et tout le monde sait que je ne renonce jamais à quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, dont j'ai encore l'usage."_

_\- "Encore l'usage ? L'usage de quoi ? Tu ne me touches même pas ! Tu me demandes à peine de te préparer à manger. Au fait... Ce n'est pas ton frère qui repasse tes chemises et range tes vêtements depuis que tu es là tu sais..."_ Fit la jeune femme agacée.

_\- "Je sais. Et je ne m'attendais pas à moins de ta part. Tu vois, tu n'as peut-être pas le vernis social de Jane Foster, mais tu es cent fois l'épouse qu'elle ne sera jamais. C'est exactement pour cela que je me serais sentie humiliée dans ma fierté si quelqu'un d'autre t'avait prise pour épouse. Et je déteste perdre"._

_\- "Arrête d'essayer de me baratiner pour éviter d'en venir au sujet qui fâche. Tu ne me touches plus car tu as honte d'être à moitié Jotunn et si je tombais enceinte cela deviendrait le nouveau grand drame de ta vie. Alors que tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de cette partie de toi !"_ déclara-t-elle une légère sévérité dans la voix.

 _\- "C'est facile à dire pour toi qui n'a pas vécue ton enfance à Asgard, bercée presque tous les soirs par les histoires de cruel et sanguinaire monstres de glaces !"_ s'exclama-t-il en tentant péniblement de garder le contrôle de sa voix.

 _\- "Nous sommes tous les monstres de quelqu'un... J'ai vécu presque 2 ans à leur côtés, j'estime pouvoir affirmer que les Jotunns ne sont pas plus monstrueux que les Midgardiens,"_ dit-elle sobrement. _"Par ailleurs, tu n'as pas idée des pouvoirs qu'il ont Loki !"_

 _\- "Whoua..."_ fit Loki sur un air blasé. _"Tout le monde sait qu'ils maîtrise la glace et une résistance accrue au froid, quelle découverte !"_

 _\- "Je ne plaisante pas ! Ils ont des sorciers eux aussi, rares mais très puissants, leur magie est différente de celle d'Asgard. Non, vraiment, tu n'as pas idée,"_ fit Aurore.

 _\- "Tu as encore froid ?"_ demanda Loki en sentant la main de son épouse trembler encore une fois dans la sienne, voulant détourner cette discussion qu'il n'aimait pas au plus vite.

 _\- "Non,"_ répondit-elle.

Mais sans un mot et sans trop réfléchir, Loki attira Aurore contre lui. Face à face. Elle se laissa faire mais remarqua tout de même sa tension intérieure. _"Elle n'a pas confiance. Elle n'a plus confiance en moi,"_  songea-t-il en caressant son dos. Pourtant elle ne chercha pas à s'éloigner. La tête calée contre son épaule, Loki pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et régulier, alors que l'odeur de ses cheveux remontait dans ses narines, le faisant instinctivement respirer plus profondément.

 _\- "Connais-tu le mythe Osirien ?"_ demanda-t-il doucement en enroulant son index dans une boucle des cheveux de son épouse, traînant négligemment sur son oreiller derrière elle.

 _\- "Pas très bien, je l'ai étudié au collège mais je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment,"_ avoua Aurore, les yeux clos. _"Tu veux bien me raconter ?"_

 _\- "Osiris et Seth sont deux frères, mariés à deux soeurs : Isis et Nepthys. Te souviens-tu de cela ?"_ interrogea Loki, cette fois-ci en déroulant la boucle de cheveux.

_\- "Vaguement. Dis-en moi plus."_

_\- "Quand leur père Geb mourut il partagea son Royaume de façon très inéquitable. Puisqu'il offrit à Osiris les terres fertiles d'Egypte alors que Seth, lui, n'hérita que du désert. Alors Seth décida de se venger et, à l'occasion d'un banquet, il fabriqua un magnifique sarcophage qu'il promit d'offrir à celui dont le corps s'adapterait le mieux a ses dimensions. Evidemment, celui-ci était au mesure d'Osiris, et quand ce dernier s'y allongea, il le referma et le jeta dans le Nil. Mais sa femme aidée par sa belle-sœur -et sœur-, recupérairent le corps et le dissimulèrent dans le delta du Nil. Mais Seth retrouva le corps et le démembra en quatorze parties qu'il dissémina dans tout le pays, puis obtenu enfin le trône d'Egypte. Mais Isis ne perdit pas espoir et fut résolue à retrouver chaque partie de son mari pour pouvoir lui redonner vie. Elle y parvint. Hormis pour son pénis, avalé par un crocodile. Ce qui était pour le moins ennuyant pour une épouse. Mais grâce à la magie, elle insuffla la vie à Osiris, et put être fécondée afin de donner naissance à Horus. Ainsi, Osiris devint la première momie, rejoignant le Royaume des morts qu'il transforma en pays fertile."_

_\- "Qu'est-il arrivait à Seth ? Il a pu garder le trône ? "_ interrogea Aurore qui, sans s'en rendre compte, passa son bras autour du torse de son époux.

_\- "Non... Après beaucoup de péripéties Horus récupéra l'héritage de son père, et Seth retrouva le désert."_

_\- "C'est triste. Rien ne serait arrivé si Geb c'était montré équitable envers ses deux fils."_ déclara la jeune femme.

 _\- "Osiris était aimé de tous. Même Nephtys a trompé Seth avec lui et engendré le Dieu Anubis,"_ railla Loki en tendant d'adopter un air faussement détaché.

Pourtant, la contrariété de Loki n'échappait pas à Aurore qui connaissait trop bien son mari, sa façon de glisser des sous-entendus comme il l'avait fait avec cette histoire. Elle comprit que Loki s'identifiait à ce Dieu, Seth, victime d'injustice et défavorisé face à son frère tant aimé de tous. Alors elle se serra un peu plus contre lui pour lui signifier sa présence, puis remonta une main pour caresser sa joue. Un geste d'affection envers son époux qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire depuis des années, mais elle n'hésita pas. Mais il détourna le visage comme si elle tentait de l'électrocuter, et tout son corps se contracta, en alerte. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, il recommençait le même travail qu'au début de leur premier mariage : Tantôt proches, tantôt éloignés, comme s'ils ne parvenaient pas à se décider s'ils se voulaient ou non. Chacun se demandant si un jour ils parviendraient à s'accorder de nouveau.

 _\- "Je ne suis pas Nephtys, tu sais. Je ne me suis jamais laissée séduire par ton frère, ni par aucun autre homme que toi,"_ murmura-t-elle presque de façon inaudible.

 _\- "Jamais ?"_ lâcha Loki en s'écartant d'elle, se relevant sur un de ses coudes pour lui faire face dans l'obscurité, mais si proche juste un peu au-dessus d'elle.

 _\- "Jamais,"_ assura la jeune femme, son souffle légèrement plus rapide alors qu'elle sentait celui de Loki contre ses lèvres.

Leur bouches se trouvèrent dans un mouvement instinctif, comme la réminiscence d'un passé commun que leur corps n'avait pas oublié. Ils s'embrassèrent, doucement... Puis ils s'attirèrent l'un à l'autre tandis que la langue de Loki passait la barrière dentaire d'Aurore pour aller chercher la sienne. Pourtant cette fois-ci, c'est Aurore qui fuit, pour une raison aussi banale que de ne pas s'être laver les dents avant de venir voir Loki qu'elle avait entendu être malade. De plus, seul depuis trop longtemps, elle n'était absolument pas apprêtée pour une rencontre intime, il était donc inconcevable de se laisser aller à leurs pulsions malgré le désir qui les animait à cet instant. Un désir rapidement dissous par la distance entre les époux dans ce lit, si bien que Loki se demanda si ce baiser était réellement arrivé, ou si ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

Ils restèrent alors chastement allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, Aurore s'endormant rapidement, contrairement à Loki qui malgré tout avait toujours son cauchemar en tête. Il pensait avec agacement que quelques attentions de son épouse lui aurait permis une nuit plus douce... Il écouta un moment le souffle tranquille d'Aurore et s'amusa à la sentir gigoter pour prendre un peu plus de couverture, comme elle l'avait toujours fait à Asgard. Il consentit à s'accorder du repos, conscient qu'elle ne serait plus là le lendemain matin. Comme la dernière fois, elle se sera levée avant le soleil pour rejoindre sa chambre, pour ne pas être vue de Thor ou Jane. Voulant garder l'illusion de son indépendance...

(A SUIVRE...)


	28. PRE THOR 3 / Labor Day & 2de Lune de Miel (12 et 13 septembre 2015)

**Samedi 12 septembre 2015, The Labor Day**

**17h**

 

(Salon de l'appartement de Thor)

Ce matin, les deux couples étaient sortis pour assisté à la grande parade du Labor Day à 10h, entre la 5th et la 67th. En cette fin d'après-midi, Aurore était plonger dans un article sur Google actualités affichait un air dubitatif. Jane s'approcha pour constater que la jeune femme lisait un article sur le Livre "50 Nuances de Grey".

 _\- "Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air contrarié"_ demanda Jane en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

 _\- "Ce... roman, 50 Nuances de Grey. Il a l'air, horrible !"_ avoua Aurore. _"C'est l'histoire d'une relation malsaine avec une morale douteuse..."_

Jane était interdite. Elle avait lu les livres, elle savait qu'ils étaient crus, et se demanda avec crainte ce que Aurore pouvait y voir qui l'effrayait tant. Mais c'est vrai que l'épouse de Loki n'était pas Américaine, encore moins une femme libre : Elle qui avait grandi dans une famille Catholique, puis, en vue de son mariage avec Loki, formée par Frigga en personne à être une parfaite épouse Asgardienne. Ces romans, pour elle, devaient donc certainement allé à l'encontre des bonnes moeurs. Ou, comme Jane l'avait toujours craint pour la jeune Princesse, avec un époux aussi psychopathe que Loki, les aventures initiatiques d'Anasthasia et Grey lui rappelaient-elles des échos douloureux jusque dans sa chair ?

 _\- "Et bien..." commença prudemment Jane,"_ ces livres sont plutôt destinés à des femmes qui... sont assez libre dans leur têtes pour pouvoir fantasmer sur ce genre de situations... ou d'hommes..." conclut la scientifique véritablement gênée d'imaginer Loki à la place de Grey.

 _\- "Fantasmer ?"_ répéta l'ex-Princesse en fronçant les sourcils, _"Mais... Cette fille... Si j'ai bien compris l'article, elle accepte de donner son âme à un homme qui la maltraite, physiquement en échange de luxueux cadeaux. Pourquoi une femme voudrait être traitée sans respect comme un morceau de viande ? Et après elle tombe amoureuse de lui ?"_ Aurore était dépassée.

 _\- "Tu sais Aurore, parfois, certaines femmes décident de rester même si un homme les traite mal car elle s'obstine à voir le bon en lui. A tort ou à raison. L'amour ne ce décide pas."_ fit Jane en regardant Aurore comme si la phrase lui était destinée, attendant une confession de sa part.

A Asgard, lorsque les deux jeunes femmes avaient pu parler seules, Jane s'était risquée à quelques questions intimes auxquelles Aurore avait répondu de bonne grâce et sans détour. Elle savait donc que Aurore n'avait été qu'avec Loki, et seulement après leur mariage. Qu'il s'était montré quelque peu distant au début de leur mariage, puis, qu'avant la période du bannissement de Thor, ils avaient essayé de concevoir un enfant... Mais rien de plus. L'avait-il torturée ? Elle imaginait tout à fait Loki faire de sa femme une proie à la merci de ces pires vices, et ce malgré les lois en vigueur à Asgard sur la protection des femmes. Lois qui laissaient une large part d'interprétation... De toutes façon Loki ne respectait que sa propre autorité.

 _\- "Et Loki ? Il t'a déjà maltraitée ?"_ chuchota presque Jane, assise sur le canapé juste à côté d'Aurore, qui la regarda l'air troublé, avant que son regard ne revienne à l'écran de l'ordinateur, semblant réfléchir sur la meilleure réponse à donner. 

 _\- "Non. Je sais que Loki n'est pas parfait, et pas toujours très gentil avec tout le monde. Mais personne ne le connait comme je le connais. Loki est un bon mari."_ Dit Aurore avec assurance.

 _\- "Tu as raison, nous ne le connaissons pas comme toi,"_ avoua Jane _"Mais... écoute... Maintenant que tu es ici, revenue sur Terre, tu peux avoir une protection que tu n'avais pas à Asgard. Si jamais Loki te fait du mal, de quelque façon qu'il soit, tu peux te confier à moi. Je suis ton amie, je t'aiderais. Tu comprends ?"_ fit la scientifique maternante.

 _\- "Mais Loki ne me maltraite pas !"_ coupa Aurore qui commençait quelque peu à s'énerver _"Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu me parles !"_

 _\- "Je suis désolée Aurore, mon intention n'était pas de te mettre en colère. Seulement... Tu t'es mariée si jeune, et avec quelqu'un comme Loki à tes côtés pendant toutes ces années... Et bien je t'avoue que je me suis beaucoup demandé si il n'avait jamais profité de toi... Sexuellement tu vois."_ conclua Jane de manière franche, laissant Aurore interdite à son tour.

\- (Aurore souffla profondément) _"Loki n'est pas comme l'homme de ces livres. L'homme de ces livres est vu comme charmant par tout le monde, mais un monstre dans l'intimité. Loki est tout le contraire : Tout le monde le voit comme un monstre, mais avec moi il est différent. Sexuellement ?" Aurore hésita un moment avant de poursuivre, "Loki est deux personnes à la fois : Tantôt doux, tantôt brutal. ça dépend des fois... Mais jamais irrespectueux. Il ne m'a jamais fait pleurer. Ou peut-être juste durant notre nuit de Noces, la première fois. Je me souviens qu'il a essuyé mes larmes avec sa main et m'a dit qu'il aurait aimée m'épargner la douleur. D'ailleurs, il ne m'a plus approché durant un moment après ça... quasiment jusqu'à l'année de mes 18 ans. Pourtant nous partageons le même lit, mais il a toujours été très respectueux... C'était comme si il attendait que je fasse le premier pas, que je sois vraiment prête, après avoir rempli cette l'obligation juridique qu'était cette Nuit."_  Aurore fit une courte pause avant de reprendre, _"Loki est un être double. Et il voit le monde dans cette même dualité. Pour lui, il y a des filles pour s'amuser, d'autres à épouser. Il m'a toujours dit que l'on ne peut pas tout faire avec la future mère de ses enfants. A Asgard, les couples mariés ont plus de liberté dans la sexualité que chez nous les Catholiques, c'est certain ! Mais juridiquement, pour les Asgardiens, les choses doivent rester Honorables. Même si beaucoup de choses peuvent être faites, tout dépend de la manière de le faire. Loki dit que c'est la différence entre Érotisme et Pornographie."_

 _\- "Ouh la la ! Ben dis donc ! On ne s'ennuie pas ici !"_ fit la voix féminine derrières elles, une voix inconnue d'Aurore. _"Salut ! Moi c'est Darcy ! Darcy Lewis. Et toi, tu dois être Aurore ? Jane m'a parlé de toi, j'espère qu'elle en a fait au moins autant à mon sujet..."_ conclua la jolie brunette en faisant un large geste de la main en gage de salutations.

Jane lui avait parlé de sa collaboratrice, mais prise de cour la princesse sourit par politesse mais n'osa pas bouger ou dire un mot tant elle fut honteuse d'être surprise dans une conversation si intime, mais c'était plaisant de pouvoir mettre un visage sur le nom d'une inconnue.

 _\- "J'amène des réserves ! C'est moi qui les ai faites ! Je suis la Reine des Cupcakes sur Midgard ! Vous devez les goûter votre Altesse !"_ fit la jeune femme rieuse en ôtant son bonnet de mailles et posant le sachet de papier plein sur la table basse à côté de l'ordinateur toujours ouvert à la page de l'article sur 50 Nuances de Grey.

_\- "Oh merci c'est très gentil a vous Mademoiselle Lewis."_

_\- "DAR-CYYY ! Appelle-moi Darcy, tu sais je suis venue car Jane m'a dit que tu t'ennuyais comme une huître sur son rocher ici..."_

_\- "DARCY !"_ coupa Jane, gênée de voir sa petite confidence révélée au grand jour, et surtout ne voulant pas qu'Aurore puisse mal l'interpréter. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, la Princesse fut même touchée que la compagne de Thor put assez se soucier d'elle pour en parler à son amie.

 _\- "Quoi !"_ interloqua Darcy, _"De toute façon je vois que vous avez déjà trouvé un sujet de conversation... Uhm ! En tout cas moi, Gray peut m'attacher quand il veut !"_

 _\- "Impossible ! C'est toi qui essayerais de l'attacher."_ répliqua Jane gentiment moqueuse.

 _\- "Et-tu en train d'insinuer que je suis une croqueuse d'homme ? Quelle piètre image de moi tu donnes à Aurore !"_ se plaignit la brunette avec une moue boudeuse avant de se retourner vers la jeune Princesse, _"Et dis-nous Aurore, il y a des croqueuses d'hommes à Asgard ? Car il me semble qu'il y a de très beaux spécimens là-bas."_

 _\- "Oh oui, il y a des femmes qui fréquentent plusieurs hommes..."_ dit honnêtement Aurore.

 _\- "ah oui ! Et comment sont-elles vues ?"_ questionna Darcy.

 _\- "Euhm... Pas très bien,"_ avoua la jeune épouse gênée qui essaya de détourner l'attention en goûtant un des magnifiques cupcakes de Darcy. _"Uhm ! Ils sont succulents ! Il faut absolument que tu m'apprennent à en faire pour Loki !"_

Les deux Américaines se regardaient comme si la jeune Française venait de faire apparaître une licorne au beau milieu de la pièce. C'était trop irréel d'imaginer Loki à la conquête de Midgard, rentré chez lui avant 17h pour manger des cupcakes préparés par sa femme en tablier rose. C'était comme de regarder un reportage sur tous ces mafieux qui massacraient quiconque leur devait un sou, mais dont les mères continuaient à leur apporter des spaghetti bolognaise maison en prison. D'ailleurs ! Frigga elle-même n'avait-elle, malgré l'interdiction d'Odin, continué à apporter divers présents à son fils en prison ? Contournant habilement l'interdiction en ne se déplaçant pas en personne mais par illusion ? Loki avait certainement appris la manipulation de l'interprétation des mots par sa mère.

 _\- "J'ai du mal à imaginer le Dieu de la Fourberie manger des gâteaux au glaçage rose bonbon !"_ dit Darcy, mais elle regretta aussitôt en voyant la mine attristée d'Aurore.

 _\- "En fait, Loki adorait que je lui prépare des desserts maison. Des pancakes Français : des crêpes. Je faisais aussi beaucoup de tartes à la pommes et... enfin c'était avant... Maintenant je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il veut de moi..."_ A ce moment Aurore pouvait sentir combien elle luttait pour ravaler ses larmes en même temps que les bouchées sucrées du gâteau.

Autrefois, à Asgard, même si elle sut que Loki avait ses propres occupations la journée, le soir en rentrant, il était son mari. Aujourd'hui, à New York, elle ne se sentait plus rien pour lui. Même si il continuait à donner le change "en public", en privé il ne partager même plus le même lit. Ne pas avoir le mari idéal n'avait pas été facile, elle en avait souvent pleuré en secret, mais son ignorance était pire que tout. Une froideur qui mordait plus durement son coeur que le froid de Jotunheim n'eut put le faire...

 _\- "Bon ! Ben moi je dis qu'on vas passer une soirée entre filles, on commencer par regarder des films de filles en se bourrant de cupcakes et de crème glacée et après, quand ça serra l'heure on sort ! Il y a une soirée Karaoké dans un Pub sympa pas loin d'ici... Et Aurore tu es obligée de venir, hors_ _de question que tu demandes à Loki puisqu'il dira non."_ conclut Darcy sans détour.

 _\- "Ecoute Darcy,"_ commença Jane en regardant vers Aurore. _"Je ne suis pas sure que ça soit une bonne idée, elle n'est pas encore assez habituée à la vie ici pour l'emmener."_ protestait la scientifique sous l’œil agacé d'Aurore qui n'appréciait pas que l'on parle d'elle comme si elle fut absente. Le pire ? On la prenait encore pour une incompétente ! C'en était trop !

 _\- "Si mon avis vous intéresse, j'aimerais beaucoup essayer le karaoké ! Ne croyez pas que je puisse avoir besoin de la permission de Loki pour une sortie entre filles !"_ claqua Aurore comme si ce fut le discours d'ouverture des JO. Ce qui évidemment sonnait aux oreilles de Jane et Darcy comme une revendication.

 

**Vers 22h**

 

Darcy était venue avec une véritable valise contenant vêtements et maquillage, bien décidée à passer le week-end dans l'appartement de Thor. Ce faramineux trousseau contenait vernis à ongles, paillettes, produits de beauté aux fruits exotiques et même de la lingerie coquine dont l'unique but était d'être visible sous les vêtements. Darcy avait sacrement le sens du détail ! Et Aurore observait avec attention chacun des objets éparpillés sur son lit. Aurore se demanda comment Loki pourrait le prendre si elle s'habillait et se maquillait comme Darcy pour sortir. Jane étant déjà pour lui le maximum qu'il put supporter en terme de décence, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi un futur Roi préféra une femme de seconde main, plutôt désobéissante, à la Belle et forte Sif qui l'attendait désespérément à Asgard, comme Péneloppe derrière sa tapisserie ! 

Mais a cet instant Aurore se fichait bien de l'avis de Loki ! Elle se sentait galvanisée par les films qu'elle avait vus cet après-midi, en particulier le film Britannique Love Actually et ses personnages déjantés. Cela lui avait donné la volonté d'assumer cette part de sensualité que son rang de Princesse lui avait toujours interdit de dévoiler, tout du moins à l'extérieur des appartements de son époux.

Après que Darcy et Jane se soient préparées, cette première se retourna sur Aurore le regard interrogateur :

_\- "Je croyais que tu voulais venir ?"_

_\- "Je suis habillée,"_ répondit simplement Aurore sans comprendre.

 _\- "Ah oui mais non ! Tu vas quand même pas sortir en jeans ?"_ fit Darcy qui se retenait de rire, au point où Aurore en fut vexée.

En vérité, Aurore s'était mariée trop jeune pour avoir eu le temps de connaître les codes des soirées entre copines, la jeune femme ne semblait pas saisir la nécessité de ne pas avoir l'air simplement "jolie" mais réellement "à tomber" pour ce type de sortie. Darcy la ramena donc dans sa chambre, fouilla dans l'armoire de la jeune femme afin de dénicher une tenue plus adéquate et disposa les vêtements sur son lit avant de sortir. Elle revint l'instant d'après avec de la lingerie en dentelle à sa taille !

 _\- "Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Jane m'a donné ta taille... Je te laisse te changer !"_ fit Darcy sur un ton pétillant.

Aurore contempla un instant l'ensemble disposé sur son lit. Elle avait déjà porté le chemisier crème avec une dentelle ajourée mais sous un pull. Et jamais la jupe noire de tailleur, trop courte à son goût. Quand à la lingerie, c'était une très belle parure en fine dentelle noire, un balconné ampli-forme et un shorty échancré avec nœud d'attache sur les côtés. Jamais elle n'avait porté pareille tenue ! La lingerie féminine Asgardienne était plutôt faite pour demeurer confortable et fonctionnelle. Et celle dite "d'agrément", destinée à des choses plus "légères" étant tout de même beaucoup plus couvrante, plus proche du style harem oriental avec des sarouels en mousseline ou des brassières en soie reperlées... Même si elle avait entendu dire que les filles du "soit-disant bordel d'Asgard qui n'existe pas" étaient habillées dans un style nettement plus naturaliste.

Elle décida néanmoins de faire un effort, mais après s'être regardée dans le miroir, elle constata ce qu'elle savait déjà : Elle ne pouvait décemment pas sortir habillée de la sorte ! Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Et elle refusait de changer de personnalité même pour faire plaisir à l'amie de Jane. La jupe arrivait à mi-cuisse, et la lingerie noir apparaissait obscènement sous son chemisier crème. C'était certainement le style de Darcy, mais pas le sien. Et se demanda quelle folie avait pris Jane quand elle avait choisie cette jupe pour elle sur internet. Aurore en choisit donc une nouvelle, un peu plus longue et plus évasée, ainsi qu'un chemisier noir, mais conserva la jolie lingerie. Elle n'était pas très confortable, mais intérieurement, en la portant elle se sentait désirable. Sexy même. Et avoir une attitude "sexy" en marchant dans la rue ou à travers une taverne fut certainement quelque chose qui n'était pas autorisé pour les femmes honnêtes d'Asgard. Mais ce subit sentiment de liberté morale exaltait Aurore au plus au point !

Néanmoins lorsque Darcy vit Aurore, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer vers Aurore et déboutonner, un peu plus, son chemisier jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine.

 _\- "Tu as une petite poitrine mais ferme et haute ! Il n'y a aucune raison pour la cacher !"_ expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire complice. Ce qui fit nerveusement rire Aurore mais la laissa faire, de moins en moins certaine que Loki la laisse sortir si il la voyait ainsi.

Darcy, elle, semblait très bien savoir comment mettre ses formes en valeur. Quand à Jane, elle abordait une tenue beaucoup plus neutre, avec néanmoins un maquillage discret comme Aurore. Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas pour habitude de frauder avec leur beauté naturelle, c'était sans doute ce qu'avait remarqué Thor chez la jeune scientifique. A Asgard le maquillage, à partir du moment où il était visible à distance, n'était pas souhaitable. Certaines ruses, comme la teinte des cheveux blancs ou des cils en noir, ou encore le camouflage de petit boutons et un peu de poudre irisée sur les épaules étaient permises. Mais tout ce qui faisait comme trop appuyé était vu comme un mensonge et n'était donc pas convenable pour une Dame de qualité.

Avant même de sortir Aurore était déjà lasse à l'idée de cette soirée, mais cela avait la particularité de la sortir de son ennui quotidien. 

Enfin prêtes, les trois femmes firent un détour par le salon pour prévenir les deux frères de leur sortie nocturne. Thor ayant contraint son frère à rester un moment avec lui pour leur dire en revoir. Elle vit son regard la scruter de haut en bas, son visage affichant une moue moqueuse qui la déstabilisa. Était-elle ridicule ? Trop maquillée ? Non, Jane lui aurait dit ! Pourtant, les deux autres jeunes femmes n'étaient pas habillées comme elle. Le style d'Aurore était plus proche de celui de secrétaire de direction en chasse que juste "la fille sexy d'à côté"... Alors une soudaine peur panique s'empara d'elle : Était-elle indécente ? Trop provocante pour les Américains de New York ? Mais la main de Darcy se posa sur son épaule et l'incita à la suivre.

Les trois jeunes femmes passèrent une bonne soirée, même si parfois Aurore se sentait un peu à l'écart des deux femmes qui conversaient aisément dans leur langue maternelle. Darcy et Jane burent plusieurs cocktails avec leur repas. Aurore qui n'avait jamais tenue l'alcool avait été prudente et n'avait pris qu'un seul verre de liqueur de pomme avec son cheeseburger aux oignons rouge et ses country patatoes. Elles avaient bien mangé et bien ri et quittèrent le Pub vers minuit...

Quand elles rentrèrent dans l'appartement, il y avait toujours de la lumière au salon, preuve que les frères avaient attendu le retour de "leur femme" comme disait parfois Thor sur un ton jovial. Aurore hésita à suivre Jane et Darcy qui voulaient aller les saluer pour la nuit, mais songea qu'il serait évidemment impoli de s'éclipser. Alors elle aussi alla dans la pièce et capta une nouvelle fois le regard de Loki, cette fois-ci nettement plus réprobateur, mais qui finit par devenir moins sévère quand il constata que son épouse était la seule à ne pas être revenue ivre. Il faut dire que Darcy n'arrêtait de brailler joyeusement qu'elles s'était bien amusées entre filles, et qu'elle voulait prendre un dernier verre avant d'aller dormir.

Bon joueur, Thor amena des verres pour chacun. Darcy donna un verre à Aurore et lui donna l'ordre d'en boire, ce qu'elle fit avec grande prudence. C'était du Bourbon, certainement d'excellente facture, mais pas sa tasse de thé. Aurore écarta le verre de ses lèvres avec une légère grimace sous le regard moqueur de Loki. L'espace d'un instant, elle se souvint de ce jour de ces 16 ans, dans le jardin de la Reine Frigga, où ils n'étaient que des fiancés. Loki avait remplacé son verre d'eau par de l'Aquavit pour lui faire une farce. Aurore ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir, et ce à sa grande surprise...

Puis elle croisa le regard de ce même fiancé devenu son mari, qui lui aussi affichait un sourire en coin. Riait-il de l'attitude de Darcy ou avait-il eu la même pensée qu'elle ? Elle avait l'impression étrange qu'ils partageaient une plaisanterie silencieuse, se fixant avec un léger amusement commun. Finalement Loki rompit le contact visuel en buvant tranquillement son verre ambré.

Mais alors que Darcy se penchait pour mettre un DVD dans le lecteur sous la TV du salon, Aurore surprit le regard de Loki dévier sur les jambes de la jeune femme et remonter jusqu'à ses formes généreuses. Pourquoi devint-elle furieuse d'une telle observation ? Loki était un homme, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'y avait rien de mal à regarder une femme célibataire ! D'ailleurs, elle ne se voilait pas la face. Elle savait parfaitement que Darcy Lewis était nettement plus proche de l'idéal physique de Loki qu'elle même. mais Aurore détestait l'air d'appréciation qu'il affichait malgré lui, tout en discrétion, mais pour Aurore qui connaissait les expressions de son visage, c'était criant.

Soudain, elle se posa une question a laquelle elle s'était toujours interdit de penser avant : Avait-elle un type d'homme ? Quel genre d'homme pourrait la faire craquer au premier regard ? Jusqu'à présent elle était persuadée qu'elle ne pouvait choisir, alors pourquoi se torturer l'esprit ? Mais depuis qu'elle était là, depuis qu'elle avait vu la liberté des Américaines qu'elle enviait tant... Elle se demanda... Pourrait-elle éprouver du désir pour un homme blond et musclé comme Thor ? Un homme correspondant au spécimen idéal selon les critères Asgardiens... Le regard d'Aurore s'attarda sur son beau-frère qu'elle observait attentivement, après tout le seul homme dans la pièce à part Loki. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie impressionnée par son corps, et s'avoua être plus a l'aise avec un physique plus athlétique comme celui de Loki : une musculation ferme et bien proportionnée, en valeur dans n'importe quelle coupe de costume. Aurore chassa cette pensée de son esprit en fronçant les sourcils, puis retourna une nouvelle fois son regard vers Darcy et ses jolie formes qui semblaient tant plaire à Loki.

Ce dernier ne regardait déjà plus la jolie brunette, se concentrant sur son épouse dont le regard déviait un peu partout. Il sentit une vague contrariété quand elle resta un moment focalisée sur Thor, semblant détailler son visage et sa carrure, mais rapidement elle ne sembla pas comblée par sa vue : un froncement de sourcils et elle était ailleurs... _"Tant mieux !"_ se dit-il, ou il faudrait qu'il ajoute ça à sa liste personnelle intitulée _"Pourquoi je dois botter les fesses de Thor."_

Loki devait avouer que Darcy était plutôt jolie. Elle avait exactement les formes qu'il aimait retrouver chez une femme : Une belle bouche, une poitrine plus que généreuse, des jambes savamment mises en valeur par la couture arrière de ses collants -ou ses bas peut-être même- remontant vers des fesses pleines de promesses... Tout ça agrémentés par une peau laiteuse et de beaux yeux claires... Oui, elle était définitivement le genre de femme que Loki aurait pu vouloir mettre dans son lit. Mais son fantasme s'arrêtait là, car toute son appréciation s'envolait dès que la jeune femme ouvrait la bouche. Et malheureusement pas dans le bon sens du terme : Trop extravagante, trop voyante, trop "criarde". Elle était le genre de femmes éclipsant toutes les autres en entrant dans une pièce en attirant tous les regards masculins. Mais Loki n'avait jamais apprécié les femmes trop belles, et de ce fait, trop convoitées. De telles femmes étaient déjà pécheresses dans le désir qu'elles insufflaient dans l'esprit des hommes, même malgré elle. Elles étaient vouées, tôt ou tard, à la trahison conjugale. Mais Loki préférait son épouse, beaucoup plus invisible, à la beauté discrète, qui échappait aux autres s'il n'y prêtait pas attention. C'est certainement ce qu'avait vu sa mère, la Reine Frigga, la première fois. Ne pouvant décider si la jeune fille était belle ou pas... Puis son frère, qui avait pris le temps de la détailler lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé endormie sous un pommier, au point d'atteindre une véritable excitation physique. Et lorsque vous aviez vu sa beauté, elle ne vous quittait plus.

Ses conquêtes féminines avaient toujours été ravissantes, car il avait eu une certaine exigence dans le choix de ses partenaires, à qui son physique avantageux de beau brun au yeux verts mystiques n'avait pas échappé. Miseà part quelques unes qui ne faisaient pas partie des plus regardées à qui il n'avait pas eu le coeur de refuser quelques nuits.  Il fallut bien qu'il se montre "Bon Prince" de temps à autre, après tout veiller au bien être de son peuple était l'un de ses devoirs... Il rangeait ses aventures là dans sa catégorie "Bonne action". Objectivement, Aurore faisait sans doute partie de la catégorie intermédiaire. Elle était belle pour qui voulait bien s'attarder sur elle, et dépasser la barrière de son expression indifférente. Pour autant elle n'était pas somptueuse, malgré son potentiel. Et ce soir encore elle paraissait fade en comparaison de la pétillante Darcy. Mais Loki avait trop vu d'Aurore pour s'arrêter à l'apparence qu'elle montrait aux autres. Il savait à quel point son visage pouvait devenir expressif et éclatant dans la jouissance physique. Il connaissait son corps attirant, emprisonné sous ses vêtements trop sages. Il savait comment ses mots et ses caresses pouvaient abaisser toutes les barrières de sa volonté... Alors il ne s'était jamais détourné d'elle durant leur mariage, malgré les tentations que tout homme pouvait connaître.

 

**Dimanche 13 septembre 2015**

**vers 3h du matin...**

 

Aurore repoussa une énième fois le bras de Darcy qui atterrissait sur son visage. Elle avait accepté de partager son lit double avec la jeune femme pour lui éviter de mal dormir sur le canapé lit, mais elle le regrettait déjà : En plus de ronfler à cause de son ivresse, elle était particulièrement collante et tenait à tout prix à se blottir contre elle tel un enfant dans le lit de ses parents après le tonnerre. Agacée et dépitée, Aurore se résolut à quitter son propre lit pour le fameux canapé du salon. Mais en allant pour passer dans le couloir, elle constata le filet de lumière sous la porte de la chambre de Loki. Curieuse, elle toqua à la porte mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle songea à faire demi-tour, mais s'il s'était endormi il était stupide et peu économique de faire brûler les lumières pour rien ! Même si c'était Stark qui payait la facture. Alors peut-être dans ce cas Loki faisait-il exprès.

En poussant la porte elle vit son mari assis contre le pied de son bureau à même le sol, la tête posée contre la vitre froide, les yeux clos. Il devait s'être assoupi en lisant le livre qu'il tenait encore. Ce n'était plus celui sur la Mythologie Egyptienne, mais un livre de poche bleu, représentant une peinture érotique : " **The Brothel in Rosenstrasse** " de Mickael Moorcock. Aurore penchait un peu plus la tête pour contempler plus attentivement la couverture. La scène représentait une jeune fille allongée lascivement sur un lit de soie blanche. endormie. Tandit qu'un homme, dans le fond près d'une fenêtre ouverte, semblait la regarder d'un regard sombre. L'auteur lui disait quelque chose, mais que pouvait bien en être le contenu ? Elle ne comprenait pas le mot anglais "Brothel", voulait-il dire brother hotel ? l'hôtel du frère alors ? Quel rapport avec la couverture ?

Elle approcha lentement une main hésitante du front de Loki pour écarter quelques mèches éparses de son beau visage endormi. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu endormi. Elle s'étonna de constater à quel point son visage angulaire pouvait être beau. Elle avait oublié, ou n'avait jamais véritablement remarqué... Elle ne sut dire, mais Loki se réveilla brusquement et l'empoigna sans douceur à la gorge, s'accroupissant près d'elle en un bond. Ses yeux étaient habités par une rage froide et de crainte tel un animal sur la défensive. Mais alors qu'il avait réagi par réflexe, peu à peu son regard faisait le point sur le visage figé dans la peur d'Aurore, le faisant relâcher derechef la pression de ses doigts tout en s'écartant vivement, et haletant.

 _\- "Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur,"_ souffla Aurore encore sous le choc, _"j'ai vu de la lumière et..."_

 _\- "Que fais-tu ici, tu n'es pas avec ton amie Midgardienne ?"_ cracha Loki avec dégoût.

 _\- "Laquelle ?"_ fit très froidement Aurore, _"Celle que tu dévorais littéralement des yeux tout à l'heure ?"_ répliqua la jeune femme en se relevant a son tour.

 _\- "Jalouse Amour ?"_ s'étonna Loki d'un air moqueur en arquant un sourcil.

 _\- "Ai-je des raisons de l'être ?"_ rétorqua-t-elle, son regard défiant celui de l'homme.

Loki la détailla de haut en bas et de bas en haut sans qu'Aurore ne bouge d'un yota, avec une attention soutenue, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. Elle ne portait qu'une fine chemise de nuit d'été en voile de coton avec une large broderie ajourée entre les seins, et deux fines cordelettes sur chaque épaules comme bretelles. Intérieurement elle se maudit de ne pas avoir enfilé un peignoir avant de quitter sa chambre, car maintenant, Loki promenait son regard sarcastique sur ses hanches, puis se rapprocha d'elle. De l'index, il tira sur le vêtement de la jeune femme pour observer cette poitrine qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années, l'observant de façon brève, avant de relâcher le tissu l'air satisfait.

 _\- "Aucune."_ Lâcha-t-il finalement avec un sourire joueur.

Aurore resta interdite, soufflée par l'intérêt soudain de son époux pour elle, comme par sa propre inertie. La situation lui rappela la façon maladroite et prédatrice dont il l'avait approchée, après leur longue période d'abstinence, après leur fatidique Nuit de Noces. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'avait eu aucun geste de pudeur. Se concentrant pour rester droite et impassible, même si elle avait ressenti un léger frisson quand sa nuisette avait été écartée par le doigt, au combien elle sut habile, du Dieu. Sa main frôlant presque le haut de son buste. Maintenant il regardait la rougeur que cette même main avait laissé sur sa gorge.

 _\- "Ce n'est rien,"_ affirmant Aurore doucement.

 _\- "Tu oublies les bracelets. Je l'ai senti. J'aurais pu écraser ta trachée."_ répliqua Loki avec une légère colère dans la voix. _"Je t'ai dit, je suis..."_

 _\- "Un monstre ? Tu m'as déjà dit cela il y a des années. Tu devrais changer de disque."_ fit la jeune femme dans un demi-sourire complice. _"Et te souviens-tu de ma réponse ?_

 _\- "Tu m'as demandé ce que cela changeait, que j'étais toujours Loki,"_ se surprit-il à dire, se souvenant soudainement de cet échange avec sa femme, après avoir appris la vérité de son père, ou plutôt d'Odin...

 _\- "Et alors ? Es-tu toujours Loki ?"_ demanda Aurore un air peiné sur son visage. Elle se rapprocha et tendit sa main pour attraper les doigts de sa main gauche, celle qu'il avait vu bleuir à Jotunheim sous le contact givrant de l'ennemi. _"Es-tu toujours là, quelque part derrière ce nouveau masque que je ne_ _connais pas ?"_

 _\- "Moi-même je ne sais pas qui est Loki."_ avoua-t-il spontanément d'une voix pâle.

_\- "Loki n'est peut-être pas l'homme que j'aurais choisi d'épouser, mais il est l'homme auquel j'ai choisi d'être fidèle, car il m'a prouvé qu'il avait confiance en moi, et moi j'ai confiance en lui. Nous regardions toujours dans la même direction. Le reste importe peu... Loki peut être d'Asgard, de Jotunheim, que sais-je ! Il peut être Prince, Roi, pirate... Tant que je peux avoir foi en lui, il reste Loki."_

_\- "Tu as du coeur. Mais tu devrais oublier ce Loki, il n'existe que dans tes souvenirs. Je ne suis pas digne de confiance, c'est dans ma nature et maintenant je l'accepte pleinement. Mais je vais te faire une confidence : Le mensonge est ma seule certitude. Tu ne connais pas celui que je suis maintenant, tout comme je ne te reconnais plus..."_

_\- "Comment pourrais-je oublier ce Loki auquel j'ai accepté de confier mon existence lors de nos voeux de mariage, alors que je reconnais jusqu'à son odeur lorsque tu t'approches de moi ?"_

_\- "Ton existence ? Alors il a visiblement échoué, parce que même si tu as l'air toujours en vie, parfois, lorsque je te regarde tu as l'air morte de l'intérieur."_

Aurore resta muette. Il savait, il avait mis le doigt sur le problème, il avait su lire en elle, et d'un coup, elle comprit pourquoi elle l'avait tantôt approché ou tantôt fui pendant ce petit mois de retrouvailles. Au final, elle n'avait jamais su lui mentir...

 _\- "Je crois que je me suis tuée à Jotunheim,"_ finit-elle par souffler du bout des lèvres, le regard vague vissé au sol. Mais le simple fait de dire ses mots la libéra d'un poids dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. _"J'ai dû laisser mourir celle que j'étais, celle qui souffrais trop, mais aujourd'hui je me retrouve sans identité propre. Je ne fais que jouer des rôles en fonction des situations et des personnes. Je me sens comme une étrangère partout où je vais, même dans ma propre maison en France. Je suis toujours seule, même quand je suis entourée de proches parce que personne ne comprend ce que c'est que d'être arraché à son quotidien et ses certitudes, d'être jeté loin, dans le froid, sans savoir quand cela prendra fin... Vivre la terreur face à l'inconnu, entouré par une langue que ni l'on ne parle ni l'on ne comprend, ce demandant à quel moment les choses vont réellement dégénérer... Tout Utgard savait que j'étais ta veuve, ils auraient pu se venger sur moi des façons les plus horribles, et j'y pensais tous les jours... Alors j'ai paufiné mon rôle pour me faire oublier, puis un autre pour Vanaheim, et encore un en retournant à Asgard et maintenant ici aussi... Mais j'en ai assez de me fuir ! J'aimerais redevenir celle que j'étais avant même notre mariage, avant d'apprendre à juste être ton épouse avant d'avoir le droit d'être moi-même tu comprends ?! Mais j'ai tellement peur que tu me rejettes, que tu me quittes et d'être à nouveau seule ! Alors que je suis mal avec toi, et en même temps je ne peux pas me passer de toi."_

Elle avait à peine respirer durant toute sa tirade, au point où elle en fut essoufflée mais soulagée. Loki alla s’asseoir pensif, sur le bord de son lit. Il avait l'impression d'être en face d'un miroir lui renvoyant ses sentiments contradictoires pour sa femme, Thor, ou Odin... Sauf que pour lui, intérieurement, il n'était pas sorti du froid de Jotunheim, il savait que tôt ou tard Thanos allait lui remettre la main dessus pour son échec dans l'invasion de New York... Lui aussi ne se sentait à sa place nulle part, lui aussi avait vécu la peur de l'inconnu dans les Abysses puis chez les Chitauris. Il n'y avait certainement pas craint le viol, sinon dans un seul but de torture, mais il n'y avait pas franchement dormi tranquille. Si bien que lorsqu'il était revenue sur Midgard pour récupérer le Tesseract il n'était déjà pas au mieux de sa forme !

Mais surtout, lui aussi avait peur de la solitude. Toujours assis, Loki attrapa sans douceur le bras d'Aurore pour l'attirer à lui, posant sa joue contre son ventre, alors que la jeune femme restait debout. A ce moment, il n'était plus seul. Même si il lui était impossible de livrer son propre vécu comme l'avait fait Aurore. Sa solitude était apaisée, mais peut-être que le poids de ses mensonges et de ses actes étaient encore trop lourds à porter pour pouvoir les partager ouvertement.

 _\- "Je fais des cauchemars,"_ avoua Loki en serrant un peu plus son épouse contre lui. Aurore resta silencieuse, attendant qu'il poursuive s'il le souhaitait. _"Je rêve que je te tue de mes propres mains. Je te sens suffoquer sous mes doigts et cela m'incite à continuer. Je te lâche uniquement lorsque ton visage s'empourpre et que tu rends ton dernier souffle. Et je me sens si bien, car je me rend compte que je porte ce maudit bracelet et que moi non plus je ne respire plus, ni ne souffre... Alors je me réveille, et je me rend compte que malheureusement je suis toujours là, seul, et écœuré par ma propre existence,"_  dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Aucune trace d'émotion n'était discernable, mais la façon dont il étreignait Aurore montrait son trouble. La jeune femme encaissa un à un les durs mots de son époux mais ne ressentit aucune peine, aucun dégoût. Il rêvait simplement de liberté pour eux deux, certes extrême, mais une délivrance quand même. C'était un macabre désir d'évasion où il l'incluait, ne voulant pas la laisser seule derrière lui. Alors elle sut qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, prêt à la tuer pour abréger ses souffrances. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance, il ne la laisserait jamais derrière lui. Confiance... Un mot oublié depuis tellement longtemps !  Elle finit par passer ses doigts délicats dans la chevelure désordonnée de Loki qui n'en avait pas véritablement pris soin depuis un bon moment.

Loki se détendit sous le doux contact des doigts d'Aurore sur son cuir chevelu. Elle acceptait ses paroles sans peur, sans animosité. Elle acceptait ce qu'il était devenu sans le rejeter, malgré la conscience de son patrimoine génétique, comme le jour où elle ne l'avait pas fui parce qu'il lui avait avoué être un Jotunn. Sa femme avait toujours eu cette capacité à voir le meilleur en lui, à ne pas juger uniquement la face visible de l'iceberg, mais discerner l'invisible sous des apparences trompeuses. Et tant qu'elle en était capable, il pouvait avoir confiance en elle.

Il ne put retenir un soupir sentant les doigts chaud de son épouse glissaient sur sa nuque en dessous du col de sa chemise qu'il n'avait toujours pas quittée, s'étant assoupi encore habillé de la journée. Il frotta un peu plus son visage contre la chaleur du ventre de sa femme, perceptible à travers le fin tissu de sa chemise de nuit. Ça, et cette étrange lingerie noire qui transparaissait en dessous du tissu blanc. Il sentit Aurore retenir un léger rire dû à la sensation sur sa peau, un rire peut-être incongru au vue de la précédente conversation, mais s'arrêta quand elle sentit un baiser déposé sur son avant-bras, délicat comme un battement d'ailes mais aussi brûlant qu'une braise.

Alors Loki releva la tête vers elle, laissant deviner dans son regard le désir et l'attente, tandis qu'une de ses main remontait le long de l'intérieur d'une des cuisses de son épouse, sous sa chemise de nuit. Voyant l'incertitude de la jeune femme, il se releva, retirant ses doigts indécents pour placer ses mains sur le visage d'Aurore, l'embrassant comme s'il buvait à une coupe sacrée, avant de chuchoter des mots semblables a ceux que sa femme avait prononcé à son intention, des années auparavant lors de leur première union : 

_\- "La bière que vous m'apportez, à moi le chêne-de-bataille,  se mêle à la force et à l'honneur le plus brillant. Elle est faîte de chants magiques et puissants, de charmes gracieux, de runes exauçant les souhaits."_

Ce baiser sonnait comme une déclaration, peut-être pas d'amour, mais de confiance, d'affection, et d'acceptation de se qu'ils étaient. Aurore s'était laissait faire, les sens piégés par la langue divine et sensuelle qui caressait la sienne avec une douceur qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Alors Aurore choisit de s'abandonner à ce qui pouvait suivre, même si sa fierté n'aimait pas céder si facilement à la faiblesse de son désir. Mais elle avait été si seule pendant ces années, sans aucun soutien... Alors elle voulut croire en Loki, et l'échange charnel avait toujours été leur seule façon de communiquer honnêtement, les mots étant trop manipulables pour la _Langue d'Argent_ qu'était son époux. Loki ne croyait pas les mots, seuls les actes d'Aurore lui donnaient confiance en elle, et elle le savait.

Aurore fit glisser sa main le long du torse de Loki jusqu'à la ceinture qu'elle parcourut de ses doigts. Intérieurement elle maudit la boucle qui était différente de ses précédentes et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à ouvrir d'instinct. Elle repoussa doucement les doigts de Loki qui avait l'intention de l'aider et s'agenouilla face à lui, son regard planté dans le sien. Le Dieu la dévisagea un instant, passant inconsciemment sa langue sur ses lèvres, sa pensée anticipant ce qui était en train de se passer à ce moment dans cette chambre. Lui qui avait pourtant un jour exigé que l'on s'agenouille devant lui par soumission n'avait jamais eu ce type de fantasme sexuel de domination envers son épouse. Cela lui rappela certains passages de son livre du moment " **Brothel in Rosenstrasse** ", ayant l'impression d'être le novice face à une femme si décidée. Mais le regard hésitant de sa jeune femme alors qu'elle s'attardait sur la boucle de sa ceinture ne faisait pas illusion. Elle restait inexpérimentée et pudique dans ses jeux sexuels, mais instinctive et délicieusement curieuse.

Une fois la fameuse ceinture ouverte, Aurore eut plus de facilité à dégrafer le jean de Loki et le faire glisser le long de ses jambes, en profitant pour tirer son sous-vêtement avec. De façon inconsciente, Loki passa sa main droite dans les cheveux soyeux de son épouse et s'y agrippa involontairement quand il sentit sa fine et toujours aussi douce main caresser, sans l'attraper, son membre maintenant plus qu'éveillé. Et il fut à un cheveux de perdre tout sens moral lorsqu'il entendit sa femme pousser un léger gémissement à la vue de sa virilité glorieusement érigée, il lâcha donc prise légèrement confus de ses pensées inadmissibles. Mais il comprit l'intention réelle de la jeune femme quand il sentit son souffle chaud au plus près de son membre sous pression mais se refusa à y aller lui même malgré le spasme d'anticipation qui l'agita. Il pensa que les hommes pouvaient toujours crier être les plus forts, lorsque leur verge était de la partie, c'est elle qui faisait la loi !

Loki releva doucement Aurore en tirant sur son avant-bras. Il la savait avide de nouveautés, et elle ne semblait pas avoir changé sur ce point, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à recevoir cela d'elle tout de suite. Cette nuit, ils célébraient leur retrouvailles, c'était leur seconde Nuit de Noces. Et même si il n'y avait plus de virginité à prendre, ce soir, il se devait de bibliquement "l'honorer" et la "célébrer". Pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas la voir dans une position de soumission. Alors il prit sa belle épousée dans ses bras et lui murmura, lèvres contre lèvres avant de reprendre sur série de doux baiser :

_\- "Je suis un Roi, Mais toi, tu es toujours ma Reine."_

Aurore esquissa un léger sourire alors que Loki posait un genoux au sol devant elle, glissant ses deux mains sous sa chemise de nuit d'un blanc virginal. Il s'attarda à caresser ses flancs, puis soulevant le vêtement pour y déposer des baisers de vénération comme s'il l'eut touchée pour la première fois. Puis il laissait remonter sa langue jusque sous le dessous arrondi de ses seins. Cette poitrine qu'il finit par effleurer de sa langue experte tout en se relevant afin de passer le vêtement inutile par dessus la tête de sa femme. Aurore laissa échapper un léger soupir lorsqu'il enchaîna pour se débarrasser lui-même de sa chemise en déboutonnant juste quelques boutons à l'encolure afin de l'ôter rapidement comme un T-shirt.

Puis il l'attira à lui avec impatience avant de la faire pivoter pour l'allonger doucement sur le lit. Placé au-dessus d'elle en appui sur un bras il caressait son visage tandis qu'Aurore gesticulait pour retirer son shorty en dentelle noire qu'évidemment Loki n'avait pas manqué sous le fin tissu blanc. Une initiative qui finit d'exciter son mari, la voir ainsi, si impatiente de consommer leur nouvelle union... Mais cette nuit était symbolique, et cette fois-ci il ne voulait pas être l'amant fougueux à la recherche d'un plaisir rapide, mais comme une première nuit, un époux tendre et attentif, plus désireux de donner que de recevoir. C'était ainsi qu'il le ressentait, et cela d'une façon la plus naturelle du monde. Evidemment il n'ignorait pas les nuits de passion jadis passées dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais il voulait remercier cette même femme qui lui était restée fidèle durant son absence. Cette femme dont il avait été le seul à parcourir le corps de ses mains, sa langue, son membre. _"Hélas ! Pas de partout,"_ pensait-il, _"mais l'espoir fait vivre"_ disait-on ! Et peut être qu'un jour elle consentirait à se donner complètement... Même si la chose était peu probable pour la catholique croyante qu'elle était, il savait déjà que l'avoir eu dans diverses postures ou par sa douce bouche tenait du miracle ! Et il ne voulait pas risquer un rétropédalage !

Avec précaution, il glissa ses doigts entre les jambes de la jeune femme qu'elle lui ouvrit instinctivement, constatant avec ravissement qu'elle n'eut pas besoin de préparation particulière. Néanmoins, il décida de jouer un peu, frôlant les points sensibles de ce corps qu'il reconnaissait, mais avait changé sans les pommes d'Iduun. Ainsi, elle semblait avoir éclos dans la pleine beauté de sa vingtaine. Il ne possédait plus vraiment de rondeurs adolescentes. Ses hanches et ses cuisses s'étaient affinées, les muscles de son ventre plus allongés traçaient maintenant une fine ligne médiane qui se perdait dans l'ovale parfait de son nombril, alors qu'autrefois elle ne fut visible qu'au niveau du milieu de son sternum. Conformément à sa morphologie, sa poitrine n'avait pas pris de volume, bien qu'en position debout, elle semblait plus lourde, plus pleine... En tout cas, même après toutes ces années il aimait toujours autant la sentir se cambrer sous ses intrusions délicieusement habiles, l'entendre gémir sous leurs pressions exquisement tortueuses, envoyant des ondes de plaisir dans tous ses organes féminins. Il la sentait perdre le contrôle et aimait ça. Et ce soir, il aimait la voir revivre de nouveau alors qu'elle mordait ses lèvres en retenant un gémissement qu'il vint cueuillir avec sa bouche.

Loki sentit une vague de désir l'envahir quand la main de la jeune femme saisit son arbre de vie pour le caresser dans de langoureux va-et-vient , montrant très clairement qu'elle le voulait en elle immédiatement. Alors retirant la douce main de son épouse, il s'allongea sur elle, en s'introduisant le plus doucement possible, conscient que le vase de sa femme avait toujours été mal adapté à sa taille et que leurs exercices d'assouplissement commençaient à dater. De plus, il ne pouvait ignorer que cette période d'abstinence l'avait sur-pressurisé,  et malgré toute ses précautions il ne put éviter à sa femme de grimacer à son intrusion, ce qui honnêtement, l'excitait encore plus, ne pouvant que se réjouie de cette même étroitesse qu'il avait tant aimé. Il sourit en lui-même de sa petite blague  _"Au fond"_ pensa-t-il, _"elle est toujours la même."_

Le Dieu s'amusa à mesurer l'effet de chacune de ses poussées profanes au degré auquel son épouse arquait son corps pour prendre toujours plus de lui, dans un mélange connu de plaisir et de douce douleur, le laissant passer un bras autour de sa fine taille pour la serrer toujours plus fort contre son bas-ventre, son autre avant-bras lui servant d'appui pour tenir l'équilibre et caresser ses doux cheveux, cascade cuivrée sur l'oreiller de percale bleu orage. Il adopta un rythme plus soutenu en percevant les mains d'Aurore s'apposant impatiemment sur ses fesses aux muscles durs. Il gémit au creux de son oreille quand il la sentit onduler sous lui, le rejoignant dans une délicieuse cadence, voluptueuse et impudique. Car c'est en croisant son regard, en cet instant, qu'il s'aperçut de cette impudeur ; à laquelle il ne put résister de joindre d'impudiques caresses sur le point sensible de sa femme...

Par le Valhala ! qu'il la trouvait belle s'offrant ainsi à lui, son doux corps tellement réceptif au plaisir qu'il lui offrait ! Comment pouvait-il ne remarquer que maintenant l'éclat de ses yeux chocolat chaud voilés par la volupté ? Et ses lèvres pleines, s'entrouvrant dans de petits souffles erratiques rythmés par la pression de son torse en sueur sur la poitrine nue de sa jeune femme. Elle semblait lutter pour de temps à autre murmurer son prénom qui n'avait jamais eu cette intonation à la fois suave et suppliante dans la bouche d'une autre de ses partenaires. Alors il ne la quitta plus des yeux, se perdant dans son plaisir tout en fixant son visage pur et à l'expression luxurieuse, pour bientôt parvenir à un rythme effréné alors qu'il sentait que son épouse allait jouir sur son membre anxieux, lui-même prêt à exploser aussi profondément que possible en elle.

Mais quand Aurore vint agripper sa nuque avec un regard appuyé, il comprit qu'elle l'attendait, se refusant tant que possible le plaisir ultime afin qu'ils ne l'atteignent ensemble, _"pas comme des alliés ayant besoin l'un de_ _l'autre"_ pensa Loki mais comme des _"âmes-sœurs"_ pensa Aurore, elle qui avait cru par deux fois son mari disparu pour toujours, avait pensé ne plus jamais pouvoir éprouvé un tel bonheur charnel. Alors, plongeant son visage dans le creux du cou de son épouse, s'enivrant définitivement de l'odeur sucré de sa peau, Loki ondula plus rapidement ses hanches contre l'intimité bénie de sa femme qui ne put s'empêcher de mordre l'épaule musclée à la portée de sa bouche, étouffant un cris concupiscent. Mais il ne sentait rien, focalisé sur sa propre délivrance de ses gonades douloureusement sous pression après quatre années d'abstinence et de cette chaude entrevue nocturne. Néanmoins il restait attentif, voulant tout aussi bien combler la jeune femme haletante à son oreille à chaque pression exquise. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps sur le bord...

Mais quand il la sentit jouir en contractant ses muscles intimes autour de lui, il perdit totalement toute notion matérielle, comme si son cerveau eut un train de retard sur son orgasme qui finissait par détruire en lui toute volonté de conquête du monde. Coulson avait sans doute eu raison : Il _"manquait de conviction"_. Plus rien n'avait court, à part rester là à jouir de cette femme totalement à l'abandon sous lui. Il restait un moment au-dessus d'elle sans bouger, baignant dans la douce étreinte de la jouissance et du contentement comme si il fut leur première nuit d'extase, bercé par les plaisantes caresses d'Aurore sur ses flancs ou son dos ruisselant de sueur dans cette chaude nuit d'été. Car terrassé par le plaisir, Loki ne se retira pas immédiatement. Il voulait juste encore profiter de la chaleur de ce corps nu contre le sien. Un corps qui tremblait encore de légers spasmes lorsqu'il la caressait. Puis il se sépara d'elle pour se laisser tomber à côté, mais en gardant leur contact visuel, continuant à s'observer comme s'ils avaient découvert une autre personne, dans un mélange de fascination et d'étonnement.

Une étrange sensation de satisfaction et de bien-être berçait leur corps comblés tandis qu'une lueur verdâtre s'intensifiait autour de leurs bracelets magiques, comme si la magie de ces derniers puisait son énergie dans leurs ébats. En temps normal, Loki se serait précipité pour observer le phénomène, examiner les bijoux d'argent pour en trouver la faille. Mais en cet instant, toujours plongé dans une contemplation religieuse de sa femme, tout cela n'était que secondaire. Pour la première fois durant tout leur mariage, il donnait toute priorité à Aurore, incapable de rompre leur étreinte alors que le désir sexuel s'était envolé. Comme si le centre de son existence s'était déplacé sur Aurore. Cette nuit, quelque chose était arrivé entre eux deux, bien plus que du sexe. C'était quelque chose que Loki n'arrivait pas à définir, mais il pouvait le sentir, c'était quelque chose de presque palpable, _"Comme de l'Amour ?"_ pensa-t-il. Il ne savait pas, mais il savait déjà que cette chose, cette relation, allait définitivement changer le cours de sa vie...

Alors il poussa cette sensation étrange de côté. Après tout, peut-être était-ce l'un des effets secondaires du sortilège de leurs entraves runiques... Pourtant, malgré la lueur, il ne ressentait pas directement leur magie, mais il se borna à trouver sa réponse ici, peut-être ne voulant pas s'admettre qu'il aimait simplement ce contact physique et chaleureux entre eux. Peut-être aussi était-ce la longue privation de plaisirs charnels qui avait rendu son corps de mâle si avide ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti un tel plaisir par le passé, une telle osmose, la parfaite sensation de n'être qu'un seul corps, une seule âme... Il ne se rappelait pas non plus avoir été un jour autant comblé par le simple sourire fatigué mais satisfait de son épouse. Une épouse qui se montrait, encore en ce moment, d'une affection inconnue jusqu'à lors : continuant à caresser ses cheveux de jaie, déposant de tendres baisers sur son visage, embrassant de nouvelles cicatrices inconnues, comme celle de 1 ou 2 cm qui barrait son front de son côté gauche. Douloureux souvenir d'être un jour tombé dans les Abysses. Et s'être méchamment ramassé à l'arrivée, il fallait bien le dire !

 _\- "Je rangeais mes affaires et on m'a ouvert une porte à la figure"_ fit Loki d'une voix blanche.

 _\- "Menteur !"_ rétorqua calmement Aurore, qui savait qu'il fallut bien plus qu'une porte pour blesser un Dieu.

A ce douloureux souvenir il eut presque envie de gémir face à l'angoisse soudaine qui vint bloquer sa respiration. Et si tout cela, cette étreinte, était un mensonge ? Une illusion reflet de sa folie profonde et irrécupérable ? Était-il vraiment ici, à New York, partageant ce bon lit avec sa femme ? Ou était-il quelque part chez les Chitauris ? Peut-être une énième forme de torture de l'Autre visant à lui soutirer quelques informations ? Lui donner le bien-être absolu pour ensuite lui retirer cruellement... Avait-il seulement le droit de se laisser aller ainsi à la luxure quand il avait été la cause de si nombreux morts ? Le monstre jotunn tapis au fond de lui méritait-il une telle affection ?

Aurore sentit le trouble soudain de son époux dont le corps semblait trembler de façon brève mais violente contre le sien. Elle rabattit le drap avec le couvre-lit sur eux. Elle le sentait tendu et angoissé, d'un mouvement elle se redressa un peu au-dessus de Lui pour contempler la crispation dans les traits de son beau visage. Elle déposa de légers baisers sur l'angle sa mâchoire serrée. Elle même pouvait aisément reconnaître qu'elle ne s'était jamais montrée aussi tendre dans ses attentions comme ses intentions. Mais étrangement, cette nuit, après tout ce temps de résistance et de fierté dans son mariage, elle en avait désespérément besoin... Comme si son âme était fatiguée de résister à cet amour imposé par un accord parental auquel il n'avait pas eu le droit de citer. Maintenant, elle ressentait cette nécessité de ne pas chercher à se contrôler, de se livrer telle qu'elle était à l'instant présent, sans protocole ni convenance. Elle ne voulait plus se livrer comme une épouse ou une princesse, elle voulait être elle-même !

Loki et Aurore, chacun en eux-même, ignoraient le cheminement exact qui les avait conduit à cet état de fusion, une sensation si délicieuse que même les bracelets runiques d'entraves ne leur paraissaient plus être un fardeau si lourd à porter, maintenant qu'ils avaient redécouvert à quel point être lié l'un à l'autre pouvait être si bon. Loki ouvrait les bras pour accueillir Aurore plus près de lui, et son épouse aima le sentir se détendre au contact de son corps nu contre le sien. Alors qu'un de ses bras enlaçait de nouveau étroitement la jeune femme, sa main libre se perdait à caresser la douce courbe de son dos, puis l'arrondi de ses fesses pour attraper sa cuisse et la placer par dessus sa hanche, alors que son corps commençait de nouveau à s'éveiller au désir, ondulant discrètement contre son épouse dont le corps répondait par une posture d'abandon lascive en retombant sur son dos, offerte plus que jamais.

 _\- "On dirait que je t'ai manqué,"_ souffla mutinement Loki entre deux baisers.

Aurore ne put répondre qu'une vague confirmation alors que son époux s'insinuait une nouvelle fois en elle sans autre transition, redevenant le Loki qu'elle avait toujours connu. Ce second échange fut beaucoup moins doux, comme dans une volonté commune de se débarrasser de ce trop-plein de désir, mais tout aussi intense et passionné. Et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle accepte un positionnement plus ergonomique pour eux deux : tous deux couchés sur le côté gauche, son dos face à lui, et ses fesses proéminentes éclairées de façon érotique par les lumières de la nuit, lui laissait le meilleur angle d'approche pour avoir sa femme en pleine amplitude.

Aurore se disait qu'elle ressentait une certaine honte et de la culpabilité à se laisser toucher et prendre de la sorte après tout ce qui s'était passé... Mais à ce moment c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que son corps avide réclamant l'attention de son mari, de la façon le plus intime qu'il soit. Et elle savait que rien d'autre que son membre engorgé ne pouvait combler sa faim. Elle essayait de soulager sa conscience en se disant qu'après tout il ne faisait rien de mal, ils étaient mariés et consommaient seulement leur union. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, réveillés leur confiance et prouvés mutuellement que leur alliance était encore efficace même après des années de séparation. Et c'était dans de tel moment qu'Aurore songeait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se donner à un autre homme que son époux, qu'elle n'aurait jamais suffisamment cru en un autre pour le laisser avoir son corps et voir en elle qui elle était vraiment, révélant ce qu'il y avait de plus sombre et de plus sauvage en elle.

Loki lui, se voyait en sauveur de sa propre épouse. Il savait Aurore le genre de femme pouvant être dans une telle soumission que la mauvaise personne aurait fini par briser ou pervertir comme un bon lait oublié au soleil. Au contraire, lui, avait su faire fructifier sa sexualité, développant en elle de multiples facettes selon ses envies. Rendant sa femme persuadée qu'aucun autre homme ne pourrait la combler comme il le faisait. Qu'il n'y avait qu'un homme aussi tourmenté que Loki qui pouvait la satisfaire, puisqu'il possédait autant de visages qu'elle-même, ayant la capacité naturelle de rendre toutes leurs étreintes différentes les unes des autres, en suivant simplement ses envies. Tout comme Aurore semblait montrer différents besoins, tantôt être choyée, tantôt celui d'être ravagée... C'était avec ce genre de tactique que le Dieu brun s'était assuré la fidélité de son épouse. Etre le bon mari remplissant tous ses devoirs (protection, assistance...) et le bon amant remplissant correctement sa femme. C'était aussi vulgaire et aussi simple que ça. Après tout, il n'avait pas été en poste de "Tacticien" de l'armée d'Asgard pour rien !

Pour l'heure, leur seconde étreinte se révélait plus naturelle, sans tabou ni restriction. Et aucun d'eux ne se posait la question de savoir s'il allait combler l'autre, ils savaient tous deux que cela serait le cas. D'ailleurs leur nouvel orgasme vint rapidement, déjà échauffés par leur premières activités, sans doute moins intense que la première fois, mais tout aussi bon et rassasiant. Ils avaient fait un effort surhumain pour étouffer leurs gémissements embarrassants, sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans l'appartement. A la fin ils éprouvèrent encore le besoin de joindre leur lèvres, avant de sombrer dans un état comateux, à mi-chemin entre l'assoupissement et un sommeil plus profond... Rassasiés l'un de l'autre.

(A SUIVRE...)


	29. PRE-THOR 3 / 2 / Baby Shower chez les Barton (14/09/2015 au 3/05/2016)

** Lundi 14 Septembre 2015 **

**vers 11h du matin**

 

(Tour Avenger, Appartement de Thor, chambre de Loki)

 

Aurore se réveilla seule dans le lit, le corps alourdi par les courbatures et une légère sensation pulsante dans son entrejambe qui lui rappelait instantanément qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé la nuit dernière. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle croisa le regard de Loki, installé à sa place favorite, assis sur le bureau contre la baie vitrée. Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais il était quasiment 11h du matin, et le fait qu'il ait attendu son réveil en disait long sur son état d'esprit du jour. A Asgard également, il pouvait passer de longues heures allongé à côté d'elle ou simplement à lire un livre en attendant son réveil alors qu'il était un lève-tôt né, toujours debout au champs du coq. Il ne disait jamais qu'il restait pour elle, il était juste là, comme ce matin. Et cela suffit a contenter Aurore qui ne cherchait pas d'embrassades mièvres ou d'excès de tendresse hypocrite : A l'origine, ils ne s'étaient pas choisis, alors jouer les faux amoureux du lendemain matin n'avait jamais été dans leur habitudes, même s'ils appréciaient toujours leurs échanges charnels et affectueux comme des moments privilégiés ; dans la vie courante, ils savaient à quoi s'en tenir. Pourtant ce matin, ils pouvaient tout deux sentir qu'il avait dépassé le stade du simple mariage de convenance...

Aurore esquissa un sourire alors qu'elle se laissait retomber sur l'oreiller. Pour la première fois depuis leur première séparation elle se sentait revivre ! Et c'était une émotion tellement intense que les larmes lui vinrent instantanément, sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler. Elle avait passé les trois derniers mois à craindre son époux, de se confronter à cet homme dont elle ne savait plus quoi attendre : L'ignorance ou la persécution ? Le respect ou le viol ? Parfois elle avait même vraiment eu peur de dormir dans la chambre d'à côté, ne sachant pas quelle attitude elle devrait adopter si un soir il la rejoignait. Devrait-elle suivre la ligne de conduite d'une bonne épouse Asgardienne, quelque soit le comportement de son mari à son égard ? Ou jouer les Américaines, fières et indépendantes ?

Mais cette nuit ils s'étaient ouvert l'un à l'autre et s'étaient prouvés leur confiance mutuelle de la façon la plus parlante qu'il existait pour la _langue d'Argent_ qu'était Loki : prouvé par des actes, plus que par les paroles. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas sentie compris et accepté sans condition ? Avoir le droit, se permettre le luxe, de s'accepter mutuellement pour eux-mêmes. Alors ce matin, encore lové dans le lit de Loki, elle pleurait et riait en même temps, se moquant des convenances entre époux, ayant la certitude qu'il n'aurait aucun jugement de valeur à son encontre. Elle n'était pas stupide et ne reniait pas toutes les rancœurs, ni les actes de Loki. Elle n'oublierait jamais ce sentiment d'abandon et de perte lorsque Loki s'était laissé tomber du Bifrost. La désillusion que son exil à Jotunheim avait gravé dans sa chair meurtrie par le froid. La peur d'être découverte et exécutée à Vanaheim... Mais il l'avait cherchée, et repris comme épouse, il la voulait, elle ! Dans ce pur moment de quiétude, ses mains touchèrent ses joues pour recueillir ses propres larmes, elle qui s'était pourtant jurée de ne plus pleurer pour Loki. Mais ce n'était pas des larmes de souffrance ou de peine, mais des larmes libératrices, celles prouvant qu'elle était bien vivante.

 _\- "Merci, Loki."_ Souffla-t-elle alors, en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Loki y perçut toute sa sincérité, sans aucun voile ni fard, parce que Aurore était ainsi : incapable de lui dissimuler la vérité, et n'ayant aucune volonté de le faire. Il ne savait pas précisément pourquoi elle le remerciait, mais il se doutait que cela allait au-delà de leur dernière nuit. C'était plus profond, plus viscéral. Quelque chose avait bien changé en elle, ou plutôt, restauré entre eux... Loki retrouvait dans le regard d'Aurore une lueur qu'il croyait disparue, un mélange de fierté et de luxure latente alors qu'elle gardait ses yeux sur lui. Il se souvint alors à quel point il avait aimé se sentir observé ainsi par sa femme, de ne pas être vu comme un monstre et un manipulateur, et ce même en dépit des circonstances de leur mariage.

 _\- "Loki ? Me feras-tu assez confiance pour me dire un jour où tu étais tout ce temps où nous te croyions mort ?"_ questionna soudainement Aurore.

 _\- "Tu le sais déjà, C'était chez les Chitauris."_ balailla Loki.

_\- "Non, je parle de la seconde fois. Après Svartalfheim."_

Thor le savait déjà. Mais pouvait-il lui avouer qu'il avait pris la place de Odin ? Le rendant amnésique pour ensuite le jeter dans les rues de New York comme le dernier des vagabonds ? Lui dire également que le gant d'Infinité s'était volatilisé, certainement en possession de Thanos, prêt à commencer un nouveau Ragnarök ? Certainement pas ! Aurore était déjà du genre à faire un ulcère lorsqu'il rentrait avec cinq minutes de retard, et il n'était pas du devoir d'un époux d'inquiéter inutilement sa femme. Et c'était l'une des règles enseignées durant ses classes militaires : les femmes paniquent rapidement, et leur hystérie ambiante empêche de réfléchir efficacement.

Loki ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, prêt à répondre une boutade, mais se ravisa. Que pouvait-il dire d'intelligent à cela ? Il croyait en elle, mais pas suffisamment pour tout lui dire, pas maintenant en tout cas...

 _\- "Laisse-moi un peu de temps..."_ répondit-il simplement.

Aurore acquiesça sans chercher à insister, heureuse qu'il ne s'essaye pas à un nouveau mensonge de plus entre eux. Mais le simple fait de ne pas recevoir un refus catégorique était déjà bon signe pour Aurore qui ne comptait pas rester ignorante, même si elle acceptait de lui laisser le temps nécessaire. Elle savait très bien que des femmes comme Jane ou Darcy, à sa place, ne lâcheraient pas le morceau avant d'avoir obtenu des réponses, et peut-être aurait-elle réagi ainsi dans la fougue du début de leur mariage. Cette période d'ajustement ou chacun cherche plus ou moins sa place à l'intérieur d'une union... Mais Aurore n'était plus comme ça, les dix premières années de leur mariage lui avait appris à devenir conciliante. Même si une part d'elle-même fulminait à la fuite verbale de Loki, elle connaissait cet homme, elle savait qu'il trouverait un moyen de rendre la vérité acceptable à ses yeux. Et au fond c'était peut-être ce qu'elle souhaitait, car elle savait que les vérités de Loki étaient encore plus difficile à accepter que ses mensonges d'agrément, et quitte à apprendre des choses désagréables, elle préférait qu'elle soient dites avec délicatesse.

Ce matin, en voyant son frère, Thor sut immédiatement que le jeune couple s'était rabiboché. C'était le genre de choses que les hommes voient entre eux. En France, beaucoup aurait utilisé l'expression _"avoir les yeux bordés de reconnaissance"_. En ce qui concernait Loki c'était surtout son inhabituelle bonne humeur, commençant la journée par une salutation polie plutôt qu'une remarque désagréable. Pour Aurore, une légère honte encore accrochée à son visage suffit à trahir ses activités nocturnes.

 

**Dimanche 27 septembre 2015**

**Baby Shower de Nathaniel Pietro Barton,** **4 mois,** **né le 25 mai 2015**

 

 _\- "Tout va bien Aurore ?"_ demanda Jane en voyant l'air blasé sur le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'ils s’apprêtaient tous à sortir.

 _\- "Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Loki et moi devons vous accompagner à cette fête. Sans doute qu'aucun des Avengers ne voudrait nous voir là-bas,"_ lâcha finalement la Princesse, avouant ainsi son malaise face aux actions passées de son époux.

 _\- "Mais enfin Aurore... Vous vous faisiez une telle joie de vous joindre à nous ! Et je suis sûr que vous aussi vous voulez tenir le bébé, non ?"_ dit Thor dans un sourire, se souvenant à quel point sa belle-sœur avait été fascinée en tenant la petite dernière de Volstagg dans ses bras...

 _\- "Bien sûr que j'ai envie de voir le bébé, comme tout le monde... Œil de Faucon, un peu moins,"_  répliqua-t-elle, provoquant un sourire silencieux sur les lèvres de Loki qui ajustait sa cravate devant un miroir du hall.

 _\- "Tu ne le verras pas beaucoup,"_ intervint gentiment Jane, _"il s'occupera de ses invités et tu pourras parler à d'autres personnes que les Avengers, te faire des connaissances... On y va pour s'amuser ! Boire du champagne, manger un énorme gâteau recouvert de pâte à sucre indécemment calorique, rien de plus !"_  

 _\- "Et parmi tous ses gens, combien ne savent pas qui est mon mari et ce qu'il a fait ? Ils voient tous Loki comme leur ennemi, alors pourquoi nous inviter ?"_ débita Aurore, ne pouvant plus cacher toutes ses craintes et appréhensions.

_\- "Déjà personne n'est véritablement au courant de qui est Loki en dehors des Avengers, et les rares personnes du SHIELD qui seront présentes, ensuite..."_

_\- "Ensuite il faut bien me surveiller !"_ coupa Loki avec un sourire narquois en passant dans le salon. _"Ne rêvais pas femme, ceci est tout sauf une invitation de courtoisie, il aurait été impensable de me laisser seul à New York alors que tous les Avengers allaient se retrouver à moitié ivre à cette petite sauterie !"_  conclut le Dieu brun avec ironie.

 _\- "Et bien j'avoue que ce n'est pas totalement faux,"_ fit Jane gravement avant de retourner son regard vers Aurore. _"Maintenant la question est de savoir comment veux-tu être vue : Une jeune femme sûre d'elle et indépendante ou quelqu'un qui subit les événements ?"_

 _\- "Je crois que je vais changer de robe,"_ lança Aurore après un bref moment de réflexion en se dirigeant vers sa chambre devant la mine déconfite de Loki pensant qu'ils étaient bons pour arriver en retard... Il la suivit dans sa chambre pour être certain qu'elle se dépêche, avant de tomber en admiration...

 _\- "Tu sais que c'est de la provocation ?"_ demanda Loki, sans cacher l'excitation et la satisfaction dans sa voix.

 _\- "Ils veulent te surveiller, alors autant leur donner quelque chose à voir,"_ répliqua Aurore avec détermination.

 _\- "Tout ceci est vraiment magnifique mais je préférerais nettement que tu mettes quelque chose sur le dos quand même,"_ fit-il non sans humour devant le regard lassé de son épouse qui attrapait une nouvelle robe dans son placard.  _"Tu sais, j'aurais été flatté si tu ne portais pas du vert uniquement pour contrarier Stark et sa petite bande,"_ avoua le Dieu dans un sarcasme, frôlant du bout de ses doigts le dos offert de sa femme qui passait déjà le fin vêtement de coton par dessus sa tête. Une robe à broderie dans un kaki pâle, rehaussée d'une ceinture gris perle.

 _\- "L'effet aurait été meilleur si ma robe avait été d'une beau vert émeraude,"_ regretta ensuite la jeune femme en s'observant dans le reflet du miroir de la porte coulissante du placard. 

 _\- "Et c'est moi qu''ils appellent le Trickster !"_ rit Loki en offrant le bras à son épouse pour rejoindre Thor et Jane.

 

**Vers 15h**

 

(Chez Clint Barton, New Jersey, dans le salon de la famille)

 

Comme l'avait redouté Aurore, ils furent scrutés sous tous les angles. Mais ils paraissaient soudés et fiers, ayant toujours eu l'habitude et le devoir de le faire à Asgard. Et pour Aurore, il était hors de question de montrer une faiblesse, même si au fond d'elle, elle fut pétrifiée par les regards réprobateurs sur eux. Mais elle voulait suivre le conseil de Jane, refusant de donner la vision d'une femme faible, victime de son pauvre sort de vierge sacrifiée sur l'autel du mariage. Même si ce fut une réalité qu'aujourd'hui elle s'avouait aisément ! Depuis son procès en complicité, elle n'avait plus été dupe sur les desiderata d'Odin pour son mariage : Son rôle avait clairement été de "distraire" Loki pour l'empêcher de trop réfléchir à comment mettre le Bronx partout dans Asgard. Ou partout ailleurs même. Et par son exil dans le froid de Jotunheim, Odin, un brin taquin lui aussi, avait sans doute voulu lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait échoué à correctement réchauffer son fils.

Thor qui observait sa belle-sœur et son frère de loin comprit leur manœuvre social mais ne chercha pas à la déjouer lorsqu'on lui demandait comment s'entendait le couple. Il n'entrait pas dans les détails, donnant des réponses digne d'un attaché parlementaire. En réalité, il savait pertinemment que Loki et Aurore ne s'étaient pas choisis, et n'étaient jamais parvenus à être aussi proche qu'ils voulaient bien le faire croire à tous même du temps de leur vie maritale à Asgard.

Néanmoins, il savait que le couple avait récemment repris leur devoir conjugal, voyant ce changement d'un très bon œil, convaincu que le rapprochement des "nouveaux remariés" ne pouvait que contribuer à contenir les manigance de son cadet. N'était-ce pas l'une des raisons premières qui avait décidé Odin à faire prendre épouse au plus jeune de ses fils ? Son père lui-même lui avait avoué en privé durant le procès en complicité de sa belle-sœur.

Mais ils ne se donnaient pas en spectacle pour autant, bien au contraire, et c'était justement leur discrétion qui rendait les gens curieux pour les uns, méfiants pour les autres... Surtout le regard d'une belle jeune femme rousse et voluptueuse au bras d'un beau et fort blond, l'air très sérieux...

 _\- "L'Agent Romanoff, une ancienne nettoyeuse du KGB ou quelque chose de la sorte,"_ glissa Loki à l'oreille de son épouse, _"avec le soldat d'une autre époque... Le grand patriote Captain America en personne ! Ils ne m'aiment pas beaucoup eux non plus. C'est ce qui arrive quand on est du côté des vaincus, on se retrouve vite un peu seul,"_ renchérit-il. _"L'homme à la couleur de Heimdall là-bas, il n'essaye pas de se faire passer pour Odin mais presque,"_ faisant référence un homme, Afro Américain, et borgne. _"Il est une tête pensante du SHIELD et se fait appeler Nick Fury, pauvre homme : même Thor ne sait pas s'il s'agit de son véritable nom. Et... l'agent Coulson... Coulson ! Etrange... J'étais pourtant sûr de l'avoir tué celui-là !"_ s'étonna Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

 _\- "Peut-être que lui aussi a un super pouvoir : Revenir d'entre les morts... "_ se moqua Aurore.

 _\- "Peut-être même qu'une certaine tête pensante a été plus rusée que le renard pour prétendre à la mort de notre homme pour redonner envie à tout le monde de sérieusement botter les fesses de Sa Royale Majesté !"_ fit la voix de Stark dans le dos du couple.

\- (Léger rire de Loki) _"Comme c'est pathétique ! Vous aviez donc si peu de motivation ? Ou pensiez-vous que tout était perdu ?"_ s'intéressa soudain le sorcier avec cynisme. _"Ma chérie, si vous alliez me chercher un verre pendant que j'échange des courtoisies avec Monsieur Starck ?"_ lachant le bras de sa femme et poussant son dos la forçant à s'éloigner de leur conversation, Aurore s'exécutait mais était déjà accaparée par une petite bande de fillettes qui semblaient lui demander s'il était véridique qu'elle était une vraie Princesse...

 _\- "Vous pouvez jouer votre petit tour de mari respectable autant que vous le voudrez aujourd'hui, mais en définitif nous savons tous qui vous êtes réellement."_  claqua Stark sans ménagement.

 _\- (Ouchhh)_ , fit Loki silencieusement en adoptant un air faussement vexé, _"Mais tout ça c'est du passé, non ? Regardez autour de vous, tout ce bonheur ! Aujourd'hui je suis ici, en train de fêter la venue au monde d'un nouveau fils pour Clint Barton... N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?"_ conclu Loki l'air satisfait en venant taper sur l'épaule du milliardaire, un air faussement amical qui provoqua des regards surpris de la part de certains convives initiés qui les observaient.

 _\- "Mouais... Je me fiche pas mal de ce que voient les personnes ici aujourd'hui, votre femme en premier,"_ répondit Stark en entrant dans le jeu de Loki et lui rendant sa tape amicale, contrariant ainsi le Dieu de la fourberie qui pensait le mettre dans une position délicate. _"Oh ! Et cette robe légère lui va à ravir !"_ ajouta-t-il dans un clin d’œil vers la jeune femme qui les regardait de loin, lui faisant derechef tourner la tête, aussi fâchée que son époux de cette effronterie.

Les deux hommes en restèrent là un bon moment. L'un à côté de l'autre sans un mot. Loki regardait maintenant son épouse passer dans le jardin, jouer à "Chat" avec les enfants de la fête : un petit troupeau de mômes entre 3 et 10 ans, avec en tête les deux premiers enfants de Barton : Cooper et Lila. Les bras fermement croisés sur la poitrine, en appui sur l'encadrement de la porte-fenêtre, Loki ne se refaisait pas de son air sévère et concentré.

 _\- "On peut dire qu'elle aime les gosses..."_ glissa finalement Stark.

 _\- "Certainement..."_ répondit simplement Loki l'air soudainement préoccupé en tournant la tête de côté avant de reprendre sa contemplation où il en était.

 _\- "Je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait... ce genre de truc..."_ fit Stark avec des gestes évasifs. _"Une petite maison sympa avec une clôture blanche... avec des petits monstres bleus à mettre dedans... C'est le genre de trucs auxquels rêvent les filles de Midgard vous savez ?"_

 _\- "Quoi ? aux petits monstres bleus ?"_ fit Loki souriant mais déjà blasé, comme si il n'avait jamais réfléchi à la question ! Sauf qu'a l'époque il n'était pas question de Jotuns ! Sans plus répondre à cette pique, Loki s'éloignait pour aller secourir sa femme d'un épuisement certain à force de courir partout comme ça...

 

**Lundi 28 septembre 2015**

**Vers 1h du matin**

 

(Tour Avengers, appartement de Thor, chambre de Thor)

 _\- "Tu ne peux quand même pas nier que ton frère et sa femme se sont rapprochés depuis leur arrivée ici,"_ fit la voix de Jane dans la pénombre qu'offrait la Télé qu'ils regardaient lumière éteinte dans le salon.

 _\- "Non, et je suis vraiment heureux pour eux deux crois-moi... Mais en même temps, à y réfléchir, cela m'inquiète aussi... Loki est un manipulateur né, et Aurore est plutôt influençable,"_ répondit Thor. _"Je crains que si Loki se montre plus aimable avec elle, cela soit uniquement parce qu'il y trouve un intérêt tactique avec nous tous."_

 _\- "Moi, je pense qu'au contraire Aurore le connait assez bien. Suffisamment pour distinguer le vrai du faux, entre eux en tout cas,"_ affirma la scientifique avec un léger agacement féministe.

 _\- "Et toi tu ne connais pas encore assez Aurore,"_ répliqua le Dieu blond sèchement. _"C'est n'est pas une Américaine qu'on a poussé dans les études universitaires, mais une catholique élevée dans l'unique but d'être une épouse ! Alors malgré tout ce qui est arrivé après son mariage et cette nouvelle force de caractère que je ne lui connaissait pas, je suis sûr, qu'à un moment ou un autre, son éducation va reprendre le dessus ; et qu'elle recommencera à suivre aveuglément Loki et boire toutes ses belles paroles comme en l'an... m... deux mille."_

_"Oh Thor ! Me connais-tu vraiment !"_

Songea Aurore en entrant dans la cuisine l'air de rien, figeant le couple qui ne l'avait pas vue arriver dans une gêne silencieuse. Mais la jeune épouse resta impassible.

 _\- "Oh ma sœur ! Vous ne dormez pas ?"_  demanda Thor pour briser le malaise ambiant.

 _\- "J'ai soif. Et mon éducation ne m'empêche pas de me lever la nuit s'il me prend la folie d'avoir soif,"_ répliqua-t-elle froidement tout en prenant une petite bouteille d' **Evian** dans le bac du distributeur réfrigéré de la porte de l'imposant frigo Américain.

 _\- "Aurore excuse-nous, ce n'était pas pour te peiner,"_ fit Jane.

 _\- "Ne t'inquiète pas Jane, tu n'es pas celle à qui j'ai des reproches à faire,"_ clarifia Aurore avec un léger sourire, ayant entendu la jeune scientifique prendre sa défense.

 _\- "Ma sœur, écoutez-moi..."_  commença Thor en se levant.

 _\- "Je ne veux pas entendre vos justifications. Mon frère ! Tout est très clair,"_ coupa la jeune femme avec un calme perturbant. _"Je vous laisse le droit de me juger comme vous l'entendez, alors laissez-moi celui de vous en vouloir."_ quittant la pièce derechef, ne voulant pas laisser à Thor le loisir de s'expliquer.

Ce qui lui faisait le plus de peine, c'était la part de vérité dans les paroles du Dieu du Tonnerre. Peut-être avait-il raison, peut-être Loki cherchait-il uniquement et habilement à la manipuler ? Car cette possibilité ne lui avait même pas traversé la cervelle ! Mais si elle en voulait à Thor, c'était aussi pour ne pas être venu lui en parler avant, se méfiant sans doute d'elle aussi. Ou pire, il laissait faire : il laisserait Loki l'atteindre de toutes les manières qu'un homme pouvait atteindre une femme, et ce pourquoi ? Sans doute pour avoir la paix. Comme Odin ! Préférant parler à Jane dans son dos que de la mettre en garde elle !

Se faisait-elle des films ? Loki n'avait sans doute pas grand chose à cacher... Depuis son retour à New York il passait énormément de temps avec son frère, comme autrefois... Et puis en même temps, la parole de Thor n'était pas toujours synonyme de vérité non plus. Au fond il ne la connaissait pas, mis à part ces derniers mois dans cet appartement ils n'avaient jamais vraiment vécu ensemble, sinon dans deux ailes différentes du Palais d'Asgard... En vérité Aurore se montrait avec son époux et aux yeux de tous calme et docile, mais elle n'était pas manipulable. Elle-même décidait si elle voulait être manipulée ou non, suivant ses convictions et son libre arbitre. Alors elle trouvait blessant et humiliant que Thor la rabaisse ainsi, en une femme simple et naïve, incapable de penser par elle-même. Et sans savoir comment, elle prouverait à tous ce dont elle était capable !

**3 mai 2016**

 

 Banner est toujours introuvable (Thor 3)

 

(A SUIVRE...)


	30. MISE A JOUR RAGNAROK (after 8/09/2017)

Suite à la sortie du dernier Thor 3 je vais remanier l'histoire de Loki et Aurore afin qu'elle suivent la réalité de la MCU.  
Progressivement je vous indiquerez ici les chapitres mis à jour.

Merci de votre patience ;-)

 

Chapitre 1 à 20 : Histoire postérieur à la fin de Avengers 2, déroulement inchangé :-)

Chapitre 21 : Après Avengers 2, Histoire mise à jour ! :-)

Chapitre 22 : Avant Thor 3, En cour de modif

 

 

*****  
Après le 8 septembre 2017 :

Thor rend visite au Docteur Strange au Sanctuaire de New York , demandant de l'aide pour retrouver son père . Strange promet d'aider Thor, à la condition qu'une fois qu'ils ont trouvé Odin, lui et Loki doivent retourner à Asgard immédiatement. Thor est d'accord. (MCU OFFICIEL TIME LINE)


End file.
